


The Light That Pierces

by cypheroftyr, psikitty



Series: A Different Path [1]
Category: Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Arlathan, F/M, Kirkwall, M/M, Multi, Orlais, Politics, Tevinter, Warden AU, Warden Fenris, Warden Zevran
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-01-10 15:30:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 33
Words: 300,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1161454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cypheroftyr/pseuds/cypheroftyr, https://archiveofourown.org/users/psikitty/pseuds/psikitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thedas is in turmoil with the return of Arlathan and the Elvhen. Magisters fear for their base of power in Tevinter, Orlais is turned on its head with the revolts among working class elves and servants.</p><p>The Dalish are streaming back to their home of old, the Circles, Templars, Seekers, and Chantry all wonder what this means for their iron clad hold on the world’s faithful.</p><p>There are many unknowns in all this, the Qunari and the former followers of the mandates of their society; the Tal-Vashoth. Where did they fit into all this, along with Rivain, the cutthroat, ever changing political landscape in Antiva, as well as Starkhaven’s unsettled rulership still torn between Prince Sebastian Vael and the usurper Goran. </p><p>Lastly, the Black Divine and the Archon were left out in the cold. Not to be counted at the table or in the first summoning of all of Thedas’ leaders in a millennia by the Divine Justinia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So, the shenanigans continue for our cast of characters. Arlathan is risen and Thedas has noticed.
> 
> This picks up a few months after the end of [Awaken Me: Kirkwall Nights](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1012500), which is a sequel to [Awaken Me](http://archiveofourown.org/works/926982)

The rest of Fenris and Anders time in Arlathan was uneventful, even their sighting of Fen’Harel almost forgotten with all the diplomatic meetings, and discussions about events that were kicked off by the raising of Arlathan. 

Tevinter had sent emissaries to attempt negotiations. All of them were sent back in several small boxes with instructions to stop sending them. After the fourth one was sent back missing their heart and hands, they finally got the hint.

On their final night before they were scheduled to depart for Ferelden, a missive from Orlais was delivered to Rhys.

Rhys wasn’t the only one to have received the missive. All over Thedas, those in power had been sent a simple letter. When King Alistair had read his, he had immediately set out for Vigil’s Keep where he had keep himself locked in a room with Aedan Cousland for two days before they had emerged, their faces grim. One didn’t treat news like this lightly.

Unless you were Rhys.

Rhys popped a berry in his mouth and chewed thoughtfully. He, Velanna, Sirad, Anders, and Fenris were seated together for a small farewell dinner in the nearly empty dining hall at Arlathan. Large open windows behind the King of the Elvhen let in the evening air and a cool breeze had settled in. 

“So,” Rhys began in Tevene. The language of the magisters was one of the few ways he could communicate with those that were not Elvhen and didn’t speak their tongue. Sirad, his mage lover, was slowly teaching him Trade. “Who is the Divine and why should I listen to what she has to say?” 

Anders froze with his food halfway to his open mouth. Carefully, he set down his fork and looked towards the king. “Excuse me?” 

Rhys brushed his waist length, white hair over one shoulder and reached into his dark tunic, ornately embroidered in green and gold and pulled out a folded piece of parchment. “The Divine Justinia the Fifth,” he reiterated. He waved the missive. “Why should I listen to what she wants?” 

“Because she’s the Divine,” Sirad whispered as his eyes tracked the movement of the letter. 

“Yes, yes,” Rhys said. “I know that. But why should I care what she wants?” 

The dining hall of Arlathan had the look of twisting vines and branches in almost every bit of its architecture. When the city had been raised in the Free Marches by the trickster god Fen’Harel, it had let in sun that hadn’t been seen in the city for hundreds of years. Small details like how the branches had swirling lines etched delicately into them, a mimicry of Fenris’ lyrium markings, the same ones he shared with Rhys and the other Warriors of Light, could now be seen. 

Anders’ eyes cast over those small details and apprehension slid down his skin. Arlathan was a prize long sought after but thought lost. He felt foolish for not realizing that it was only a matter of time before the Chantry turned their gaze to it. 

“She is the leader of the human religion. Well those that follow the Maker and Andraste.” Fenris said with a brief glance to Anders. 

“They are...problematic for their iron hold on the templars, lyrium, and the holding of mages for their own good. At least that’s what taught outside Tevinter.”

“She wants me to come for a summit of some sort,’ Rhys said and tossed the letter to Anders who caught it against his chest. “She says she’s invited all of the leaders of Thedas to come. I’m just wondering why a priestess would have such power to ask that of anyone.”

“She’s the highest religious leader in Thedas, when she summons, human leaders go. I do not know if the Arishok or the Black Divine would be requested to attend as well. The Black Divine is considered a heretic, outcast. The Qunari are seen as barbarian heathens and thanks to their invasion of Kirkwall, also would be conquerors." 

Fenris twirled his glass in his palms. “I wonder if Aedan is already on his way or if we should wait to get word from him.”

“Stroud sent word to me earlier that he had received a similar message from her,” Rhys admitted. “It would stand to reason that the Hero of Ferelden and leader of the Grey Wardens of Ferelden would have been invited.”

Anders’ eyes scanned over the script written in a floral hand. “This is written in Trade.” 

“I translated it for him,” Sirad said as he fiddled with the end of his long, black braid. “I also told him he should talk to the two of you before he decided to ignore it.”

“You can’t ignore it,” Anders said grimly. “When the Divine speaks, Thedas listens.” 

“And why should I listen?” Rhys asked. “From the sound of it, this Chantry has helped to perpetuate the enslavement of my people and has horded magic the way the magisters do. Why should I do as a priestess from a religion that worships a god I do not believe in says?”

“He won’t listen to me,” Sirad said in exasperation. 

“Because if you are seen snubbing the Divine, you will have millions of people, who are already on edge with the return of Arlathan, use it as an excuse to wipe you out under her name.” Anders set the letter down as if it were contaminated. 

“Also, you being willing to appear even if you do not agree or allow them whatever they ask for will be in your favor. If their demands are unreasonable, tell them to jump into the Minanter and return home.” Fenris finished his wine and glanced at Rhys with a wicked smile. “Besides, you are a King; they will have to treat you as such. Else I will be sure they do.”

“The Divine has largely ignored the plight of the elves in Thedas,” Velanna finally said. “You are the first king we’ve had in centuries. To go will legitimize your right to rule over the elves in the eyes of the humans. If you gain her blessing, then none shall gainsay her and still retain the Chantry’s backing.”

Rhys gazed thoughtfully at the four Grey Wardens. “Do you honestly think I need a human priestess’ blessing?” 

Velanna’s nose wrinkled. “You don’t, but the human’s do.”

“No, but I just want to see the looks on those Orlesian snobs faces when you arrive.” Fenris laughed before he reached to refill his wine. “Along with an honor guard of your finest warriors.”

Rhys drummed his fingers on the smooth tabletop. “Then I will go. If only to help my people. If she wishes a summit of all the leaders of Thedas, then the Elvhen shall not go unrepresented.” His teeth flashed. “Besides, I have issues that needed attention from these other leaders.” 

Anders buried his face in his hands. “Oh, Maker. This is such a bad idea.” 

“Why do you say that beloved?” Fenris asked worriedly.

Anders peeked through his fingers at a still grinning Rhys. “We have to go, there’s no getting around that. But we’re talking about unleashing Rhys on all of the leaders of Thedas.” 

Rhys laughed. “Such faith you have in me.” 

“We should try and contact Aedan,” Velanna pointed out. “Before any of us goes anywhere.” 

Fenris tilted his head to the side and glanced at Rhys. “How far can I go with my abilities? Can I go to Ferelden and back?”

Rhys nodded. “It’s easier if you are familiar with a place. When one of the warriors took the Seeker back to Orlais, he had never been there before, but she had. He had to make frequent stops along the way. You’ll be weakened for a day or so, but it can be done.” 

“Should I try to catch Aedan before he heads to Orlais? I can rest there and return with news at least, and send a message if he’s already left.” Fenris glanced at Anders, sure the mage would fret over such a long distance he planned to travel.

“Go,” Anders said with a nod. “Be safe.” 

“I shall, hopefully I will return in a few days with news.” Fenris kissed Anders before he grabbed his sword and stepped away before he disappeared in a flash of bluish-silver light.

Anders dropped his head back and narrowed his eyes at the ceiling as if it had offended him. “I hate the Chantry.” 

**

Aedan slapped down all four of his cards. “Wicked Grace!” 

“You have to be cheating. He’s cheating, isn’t he, Zev?” Alistair said. After he pushed his coins across the small, round table in Aedan’s room, he sat back in the overstuffed chair and took a sip of his wine. 

“I assure you he is not cheating,” said the blond elf from his where he stood near the fireplace. “If I knew he was, I would make him give me half of his winnings for keeping it a secret, yes?” 

Alistair scowled dramatically and scooped up the cards Aedan dealt for the next hand. “That does not assure me.” 

“Just admit you’re bad at this game,” Aedan said with a grin. 

“Never,” Alistair laughed. “I win all the time in the castle.” His eyes widened. “You don’t think they’re letting me win, do you?”

Aedan snorted in amusement. “You know they are.” 

“But they’re so nice about it,” Alistair murmured with a chuckle. 

Fenris was slightly out of breath as he stopped in front of Aedan’s door, but he wasn’t sure if it was because he’d teleported so far or because he’d nearly ran down there. He knocked briskly and waited for someone to come to the door.

“I’ll get it,” Zevran said as he strode away from the fireplace. He opened the door and blinked. “Fenris?” Behind the assassin, Aedan rose to his feet. 

“Who else do you know with lyrium markings that you sleep with occasionally? Move, I need to see Aedan.” Fenris leaned in the doorway instead, the long distance he traveled catching up with him. “Or maybe, I need to sit down.”

Alistair got to his feet, and he and Zevran helped Fenris to sit down in the king’s chair. 

“What happened?” Aedan asked his lighthearted tone from the card game gone. 

“Rhys got a summons from the Divine. We wanted to catch you before you left, if you’d gotten a similar missive. I can guess from the King’s presence you did.”

“We most certainly did,” Alistair said as he moved around the table to stand next to Aedan. “A few days ago.”

“We’re to leave tomorrow for Orlais,” Aedan added. “She sent one to Rhys? Of course she did,” he muttered to himself.

“Yes, it took a lot of convincing but he’ll go. If only to be sure the Elvhen are represented if not to listen to what the Divine has to say.” He took the glass of water Zevran handed him thankfully. “Pardon me for not rising; your majesty the trip here took a lot out of me.”

Alistair waved him off. “It’s fine.” 

“Do you know if Stroud was contact as well? Maybe Hawke or Cullen?” Aedan asked. 

“Stroud yes, not sure about Hawke or Cullen. More than likely both of them will be summoned since Cullen is Viscount and Hawke’s First Enchanter.” Fenris held out the cup for a refill then leaned back to catch his breath. 

“What could she be up to?” Aedan mused. 

“Since we don’t have our ear to the Divine in Ferelden right now, who knows?” Alistair said. 

“She would have sent one to the First Warden.” Aedan sat back down.

“And he will ignore it,” Zevran said. “He is content in the Anderfels ruling over the country with a puppet king. Leaving his comfortable life to trek to Orlais is not something he would do.” 

“We need to talk to Rhys and the others.” Aedan gave Fenris a pointed look. “How long do you need to rest and how many can you take back with you?” 

“Wait, what?” Alistair rasped. “No, no, no. We are not using magic to get us there faster.” 

Fenris opened his eyes and glared at Aedan. “I’m not a fucking mule. I have no idea how many I could take, probably just one and that would really tax me. I need at least a day to rest.” He thought better of the tone he took with Aedan, he was still his commander and the King was present. 

“Apologies, I’m exhausted, Aedan I didn’t mean to snap.”

“Go get some rest,” Aedan said. “Stay as long as you need. Alistair and I will be in Arlathan in a few weeks.” 

“Alright, I’ll come back to see you tomorrow if that will be alright?” Fenris stood and regretted it as soon as he was upright.

Zevran immediately was by his side and slipped his arms around Fenris. “Come, I will take you to your bed, yes?” 

“Sure, that sounds good. Sorry, I didn’t think it would drain me like this.” Fenris said as he held onto Zevran closely.

Zevran led him out of Aedan’s room and down the hall. “It is no matter,” the blond elf replied. “It gets my arms around you, yes?” 

“Still the same, Zev.” Fenris said as he felt the other elf tighten his grip on him.

“For you, yes.” Zevran walked them into the infirmary and down towards the door to Fenris and Anders’ bedchamber. “I am sorry I will have to leave you immediately after you are settled. Aedan and Alistair are still discussing who will go with them and they need a voice of reason, yes?” 

“It’s alright; if you can help me out of my armor I’ll just collapse for a while.” Fenris muttered as he tried to unlace a vambrace and failed.

Zevran had Fenris out of his armor and the pieces laid on a rack to one side of the room. He drew back the covers and helped the other elf get under them. 

“We will see each other before we go tomorrow, yes?” 

“Yes, come wake me if I don’t make it to breakfast. A kiss before you go, I’ve missed you.” Fenris said even as he curled under the covers.

Zevran smiled softly and leaned down to press a light kiss to Fenris’ lips. “Get your rest, yes?” 

“Si cariño.” Fenris said as he fell asleep quickly and deeply. Far too soon for his liking it was morning and Zevran had come in to wake him but he was already sitting up, half dressed in pants but no shirt.

“Now this is a lovely sight I have missed, yes?” Zevran said as appraised Fenris. “And you…” He paused. “Now what is this?” He ran a slender finger over a dark, swirling tattoo that went up the length of Fenris’ arm. 

Fenris yawned then smiled at Zevran. “Anders proposed again and we wed as they do in Arlathan. He has a matching one on his other arm. We...chose each other again and bound ourselves willingly.” the Tevinter elf said softly as he ran his fingers over the marks after Zevran. “You’d laugh at how I sobbed during the ceremony.”

Zevran gave him a soft smile. “I would have loved to have seen that. I’m happy for you, yes?” He tugged at Fenris. “Come. We must eat and then we will be off for the docks. You also must show Aedan.” 

“Yes, let me at least put on a shirt.” Fenris tugged Zev into his arms and gave him a proper kiss good morning. “I miss you all, and this. When we come back, I think we need to get reacquainted again.” he let go of the other elf and grabbed the sleeveless tunic he’d been wearing under his armor and tugged it over his head. “Let’s go.”

The dining hall was as it always was. Several long tables were placed around the room, and the Grey Wardens sat at the center one, Aedan at the head of the table. His eyes lit up when he saw the two elves enter. “See, Varania. Told you he was here.” 

Varania smiled and dashed over to greet her sibling by launching herself in his arms. “You devil, why didn’t you tell me you were coming back soon, where’s Anders?” 

Fenris caught her and gave her a long hug before he let her go. “I hadn’t planned on it, but there are things going on that meant I had to use my abilities to get here quickly. I need a couple days to rest before I return to Arlathan. I did want to see them off and if you have time later, we can catch up.” 

“She thought the boy was teasing her,” Oghren shouted down the table. Didn’t believe you were here.” 

“Hey, Fenris,” Nate said with a nod of his head. “It’s good to see you.” He scooted over to make room at the table for the elf. 

“Good to see you too.” he said to Nate with a smile. It was good to be back, he just wished it wasn’t for such dire reasons. 

“I’ll talk to you after they depart alright?” he said softly to his sister. At her nod of agreement he settled for breakfast and hopefully a chance to talk with Aedan before he took ship.

While he was eating, Fenris felt a touch on his arm that made him turn and wonder who’d felt so free to do so. He grinned when he noticed Sigrun at his side. 

“Sorry, they’re just interesting and I didn’t think you were interested in more marks on your skin.” the dwarven warden pulled her hand away and grinned at him. “Tell me later when ---” her words were drowned out by a happy shriek of _“Uncle elf-bunny!”_ from the end of the hall.

All eyes turned towards the doorway to see a small boy with dark hair come racing into the room. His little hands were outstretched and he rushed towards Fenris. “Uncle Elf-Bunny!” he screamed with glee. 

The elf scooped up the small child and hugged him. “Yes, I’m home for a couple of days. Have you been good while I was away?” Fenris asked, his gaze on Lucen instead of the gob smacked expression he could see on at least one warden’s face when he glanced to the side.

“No,” Lucen replied honestly. “Mommy said I was naughty.” 

“I will never get over this,” Nate whispered loudly to Sigrun.

“I can hear you Nathaniel.” Fenris stage whispered as he looked at the child in his lap. 

“What did you do that was naughty? If you are bad, I won’t bring you anything from Arlathan.” 

Lucen’s eyes widened. “Mommy didn’t like my horse.” 

“Lucen,” Aedan warned. “Tell him who the horse was.”

Lucen ducked his head and muttered to himself. 

“There he is!” said Morrigan as she hurried into the dining hall. “He heard you were here and he escaped.” 

“I didn’t think he was being held.” Fenris muttered as he turned to face Lucen. “Who was your horse?”

Lucen muttered again and Morrigan sighed. “Tell the truth.”

“Pounce,” he whispered. 

Fenris clapped his hand over his mouth and tried not to cuss; he lowered his hand and looked into the child's eyes, and tried to be serious as he asked. “Did you hurt him? Anders will be upset if you hurt his cat, Lucen.” 

“I didn’t!” Lucen burst out as tears sprang to his eyes. 

“He was trying to fit a saddle he’d made for the cat when I found him,” Morrigan said. 

“Now don’t cry, Lucen. You’ve already been punished for it so it’s over with.” 

Fenris tipped the boys chin up and smiled at him. “Don’t cry, it’s alright. I won’t tell Uncle Anders, just promise you won’t do that again. He cares for Pounce very much and would cry if he was hurt. Now be a good boy and give me a smile?” 

Varania giggled, she couldn’t help it seeing her brother be so tolerant of a child, especially one as rambunctious as Lucen. “You’d make a good father, you know.” 

Zevran burst out laughing. “I dare you to say this to him in front of Anders, yes? Our Fenris is good with children, but Anders much prefers his cats.” 

“Kind of hard to pull off making a child when we’re both men dear sister. Besides, I don’t mind the role of uncle.” Fenris stood and held Lucen in his arms as he walked to Aedan. “Is he coming with you or staying behind with his mother?” the elf asked as he tolerated the boy’s usual fascination with his ears and hair.

“We’re both going,” Morrigan answered. 

Fenris smiled at Lucen and pressed a soft kiss to the child’s head. “Then I’ll see you in Orlais, but you have to behave on the trip there, understand?” he said in all seriousness to the child.

“I will, Uncle Elf-Bunny,” he promised. But it was hard to tell if he was smiling because he was happy, or because he was already plotting more mischief. 

“We have to finish packing,” Morrigan told him. “We leave soon and we don’t want to leave Bunny behind.”

“I’m going later child, you will go with your parents and Zevran and the King. I’ll see you in Orlais, but you must behave or else I will be cross with you.” Fenris caught himself rocking Lucen in his arms and humming to soothe the boy. 

“Unless you were coming to Arlathan first?” he asked Aedan.

“We were planning on heading to Arlathan first,” Aedan acknowledged. “Also, Bunny is his new doll.” Aedan’s lips grew into a smirk that Lucen usually wore when he was about to say something funny. “Guess what the doll looks like?”

“An elf?” Fenris deadpanned.

Lucen sat up and pressed a kiss to Fenris’ cheek. “Love you, Uncle Elf-Bunny,” he whispered before he asked to be let down. Once Fenris had set his wriggling "nephew" on the ground, Lucen waved to Fenris and went to his mother. 

He made a face at Aedan and sighed, before he crossed his arms. “You are going to tease me about this forever and put it on my tombstone. Here lies Uncle Elf-bunny.” 

“You know me so well,” Aedan said with a laugh.

The moment Morrigan and Lucen had left the dining hall, Alistair who had been largely silent while he ate, burst out with a, “I will never get used to that!” 

Aedan slowly swung his head around to pin Alistair with a stare. “What?” 

The king waved his hand in the direction Morrigan had left. “That! Her. Mother. With what looks like a well adjusted child.”

Fenris arched an eyebrow at the King then stepped back to the table. One thing he’d learned quickly was that Aedan’s temper was short and his tolerance low when it came to his son and begrudgingly Morrigan. 

“We are not doing this again,” Aedan growled. 

“What?” Alistair asked in an unconscious mimicry of Aedan.

“You two bickering every damned step we took during the Blight,” Aedan answered. “Not doing that shit anymore. She helped us, Alistair.” 

“I know!” Alistair exclaimed. “Not denying that bit. Just… Oh, come on! You have to realize this is weird for some of us that know both of you.” 

Oghren raised his hand. “Strange as nug shit, boy.”

“See!” Alistair said when he pointed at Oghren. 

“When you’re using Oghren for corroboration, you’ve already lost,” Aedan said. 

“He’s got ya there.” Oghren raised his tankard and took a long drink. 

Fenris had to cover his mouth so he didn’t snort at their banter. Instead he looked to Aedan and merely grinned mischievously. “I should go with you just so I can hear some of your Blight year stories for entertainment but Anders will have a fit if I don’t return soon.”

“We’ve got good ones!” Oghren called down the table. “Morrigan, Alistair, Zev, and I could keep you in stories for days.” 

“Please,” Aedan said, his voice strained. 

“I thought you wanted Morrigan and I to get along?” Alistair said innocently. 

“I’ll make sure we have a welcome feast for the Ferelden King and you can tell us all the stories you want Alistair. Besides, anything to help me get along with Morrigan can only help, right?” Fenris gave Aedan back his own devilish smirk as he stood with the others.

“Brother, don’t sass the King or Aedan!” Varania called to him. 

“Thank you!” Alistair exclaimed. “Someone here remembers who I am.”

“A Grey Warden,” Aedan said and took a sip of his morning tea.

“I hate you.” Alistair wrinkled his nose. 

“Love you too,” Aedan shot back with a grin. 

“Well, our good King always says he’s tired of being called your Majesty; I thought I’d treat him like everyone else.” Fenris grinned at his sister before he grabbed more tea and sat between Aedan and Zevran.

“Why is it people listen to me at the strangest times?” Alistair asked aloud. 

“That because you…” Aedan trailed off and glanced down to get a closer look at Fenris’ arm. “Where did you get that?”

“Bonding tattoo. Anders and I got married, again in Arlathan and this was part of the ritual. Does ...it bother you?” Fenris never asked Aedan or Zevran about their plans as a couple, or if they ever wanted to make their relationship official in the eyes of the King, the Wardens or Chantry.

“Bother me?” Aedan smiled. “I’m glad for you both.”

“I’m glad; I worry about the four of us sometimes, well five if you add in Zev and Varania being together. If it’s different at all with me and Anders getting married.” Fenris said quietly.

“And I’m off to make sure my horse is ready,” Alistair as he abruptly got to his feet. “See everyone who’s coming on the ship!”

Fenris arched an eyebrow and stared at the King. “Come now your majesty, this is no surprise to you.”

“Knowing about it is one thing,” Alistair said. “Hearing about it is another.” He wiggled his fingers at them in farewell and hurried from the room. 

“Chantry boy,” Oghren snorted. 

“He’s right though, and I should let you get ready. I’ll see you in Arlathan. Be safe, all of you.” Fenris said with a soft grin for his lovers. 

“I’ll see you in a few weeks.” with that he headed off to his room for another nap before he caught up with Varania and the others over lunch. The rest of his time at the Keep was spent catching up with everyone and departing two days later to give Rhys and the others news of Aedan’s impending return along with several Grey Wardens and the King.


	2. One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tales from the Blight Year, too much wine, Arlathan and a meeting of two very different Kings.

There was a small feast held in Aedan and Alistair’s honor in Arlathan the same evening that they finally arrived after weeks at sea. Alistair fidgeted with his gold embroidered tunic while he and Aedan walked to the dining hall where the others awaited them. 

”So he doesn’t speak trade,” Alistair muttered. 

“Well, he might speak a little bit of it now. You’re going to have to rely on Sirad or someone else to help you,” Aedan answered. He clapped Alistair on the back. “Relax. You’ll be fine. Rhys isn’t what you’re going to be expecting.” 

They entered the great dining hall and Alistair’s steps faltered. “No… I think he’s exactly what I was expecting.” 

While Rhys didn’t like the idea of having a dais where the head table sat above the rest of the dining hall, that hadn’t stopped him from choosing an ornate, golden chair to sit in. The twisting branches motif that could be seen throughout Arlathan was also present in the chair, complete with green jewels to represent leaves. 

Rhys got to his feet and grinned. 

Fenris got to his feet as well; he was seated next to Sirad on Rhys’ left, where Cadewyn was seated on his right as Captain of the Light Warriors. He was clad in the armor of Arlathan, a tight smile on his face as he stood to greet Aedan and Alistair.

“All right,” Alistair conceded, “I’m impressed. I mean…I was already when I got here, but uh…” 

Anders who had gotten to his feet as well gave Alistair a small salute. “Welcome to my world.” 

Instead of taking Aedan’s hand in greeting, Rhys pulled him in for a tight embrace. When he let Aedan go, he bowed his head towards Alistair and spoke, his teeth flashing in a smile. 

“I’m glad you’ve come, King Alistair. It’s been a long time since I’ve seen a human king. Welcome to Arlathan,” Sirad translated. 

Fenris smiled and embraced Aedan as well as Alistair, briefly before he nodded to Anders. “You remember my husband, Warden Anders, your majesty?”

“That I do,” Alistair said. “I should as I receive enough letters from him.” 

A flush crept up Anders’ throat. “Uh…” 

“It’s fine, Alistair laughed and moved to take a seat that Rhys indicated. 

“Letters?” Fenris murmured under his breath. He smiled at his commander, both Kings and took his seat again.

“Oh, look!” Anders exclaimed. “Here comes the food so we can eat and not talk.”

“Many… Many letters,” Alistair said over Anders’ voice. “He’s very detailed in where he sees Circle reform going.”

“We will speak later husband.” Fenris smiled at him and dug into his food.

“Excuse me?” Anders said. “There’s nothing to speak of. Nothing at all.” 

Sirad had been relaying the conversation to Rhys. The smile fell from the Elvhen king’s lips. “We all have much to discuss before we leave for this summit,” he said, Sirad translating his words. 

Fenris ate quickly and used every bit of manners trained into him to be neat. Once he was done and the plate taken away, he sipped slowly at his wine, his hand occasionally straying to Anders thigh.

Once everyone had eaten their fill, Aedan sat back in his chair and eyed Rhys. “Why do I get the feeling I’m not going to like what you want to discuss?” he said carefully. 

“The elves of Thedas aren’t free. The mages aren’t free. I’ve been given to understand that it is partially due to policies set down by your Chantry. I’m going to attempt to rectify that at the summit,” he replied.

“You aren’t going to make any friends doing that,” Alistair pointed out. “In fact… That will blow up in your face rather quickly.”

“You don’t want the templars to see you as someone to take down, Rhys,” Anders added. 

“An Exalted March devastated the Dalish population and drove them out of their second homeland. What?” he asked when Aedan gave him a strange look. “I listen to Velanna when she talks about these things.”

“He has a point,” Aedan said to Rhys. “If you go in wishing to challenge a way of life that has lasted for hundreds of years, then you need to do it carefully.” 

“The Dalish have been forced to wander and what home they were given was then taken from them. I have been to the alienage in Kirkwall, I’ve seen how there are no elves in government or places of power. We are servants at best, thieves and murderers at worst.” Rhys leaned forward in his chair. “But there is an elf in power now and Thedas will be made to answer for what has happened to my kind.” 

Cadewyn, who had been largely silent, finally spoke up. “We have elves and Dalish coming to us. We hear the stories.” He ran his fingers through his short, white hair in agitation. “They’ve come for a better life and to seek help.”

“How many,” Aedan asked. 

“Hundreds,” Cadewyn answered. “They tell us of abuses and how those in charge of protecting the populace do nothing.”

“This is going to stop,” Rhys added. “She wished for me to come to this summit? Then I will come and bring my grievances with me.” 

“And if it turns nasty?” Alistair asked. 

“Then we will leave and know who is to be trusted in the future,” Rhys answered. 

Anders reached down and squeezed Fenris’ hand on his thigh. He knew Rhys’ anger, felt it every time he heard of yet another mage being subjected, but to want to outright challenge Thedas in their treatment of elves like this would lead to trouble.

“All of you are looking at me as if I don’t know what I’m doing,” Rhys said. “I won’t appear in Orlais with blades drawn and demands. I’m not so foolish.” 

“No one said you were, Rhys,” Aedan interjected. “The Grey Wardens are one of the few places in Thedas where an elf can gain power of any kind. You have one of us sitting near you who wears the armor of Arlathan and wears it well, but he is also a Grey Warden with status. Just watch your back.” 

“He won’t have to,” Cadewyn said. “I’ll be there to do it for him.” 

“The Divine isn’t a fool,” Zevran said. “She’d have to know what inviting you to this would do. She had to have foreseen that you would want to address the wrongs done to the elves.”

“You think she wants him to, don’t you?” Anders accused. 

“It makes sense, yes?” Zevran took a sip of his wine. “If a king of the Elvhen comes to Orlais asking the leaders of Thedas to look at their own behavior and policies towards elves, then she has done nothing more than put them in a room together.” 

"The Divine gives not one damn about Elves. Look at how they are treated in Orlais. Barely better than slaves, they just call them servants to appear fair." Fenris said angrily.

“The Divine cares more than you think,” Zevran replied mildly. “At least, that’s according to our Seeker friend.” 

Silence fell on the table. “What did she tell you?” Aedan asked his lover softly. 

“Just that the Divine has increasingly been finding her hands tied by the Knight-Divine. He is the one who controls the templars, yes? Also, she did not rise to power by being stupid.” Zevran took another casual sip of his wine. 

Fenris glanced at the other elf but fell silent, he had feelings about Orlais but they would keep until later. Instead he held his goblet out for a refill.

“Whatever she’s up to, she’s going to have us all there for the duration,” Alistair said. “I don’t envy her that. It would be nice to know who she sent invitations to and who accepted.” 

“More who had the courage to not accept a direct invitation from the Divine,” Anders sighed. 

“Do you think Cullen and Hawke were invited? Perhaps just Cullen since he’s Viscount? We could go into the city tomorrow and ask?” Fenris said as he sipped carefully and took Anders hand in his under the table. 

“I’ll go with you,” Sirad said. 

“If they have, ask them if they wish to join us on the journey,” Aedan added. 

“As you wish Aedan.” Fenris smirked as he drank more wine. “Your majesty would you care to come with us tomorrow?” he asked of Alistair, in Trade.

“I should visit the viscount while I’m here,” Alistair mused. “It wouldn’t do to be so near Kirkwall and not to. I’ll tell my men that we’ll travel to Kirkwall tomorrow. They don’t like it when I take off without a guard.” 

Aedan’s lips twitched. “You’ll have Grey Wardens and Light Warriors with you.”

“True…” Alistair replied. “And they have been cooped up on the ship for weeks. They could use the break from watching me for a few days.” 

Fenris merely smiled as he looked at Aedan with mischief. “I think we can manage just fine with Sirad, me, Alistair, and perhaps Cadewyn?” 

“You go and have fun in Kirkwall,” Anders said. “I’m staying right here where there’s no templars.” 

“Love, you are a Grey Warden and my husband. I will not let Cullen touch you.” Fenris’ smile turned feral as he looked at his mage. “He harms you, I take his head.”

“You say the sweetest things,” Anders said as he leaned over and gave Fenris a kiss on the cheek. 

“All right,” Aedan said. “All of you can go. Just be careful. Stop by and ask Stroud if he would be willing to come here to talk as well.”  
“Thank you, father.” Fenris deadpanned. “May I have lunch money as well?”

“No, because you’ll spend it all on candy,” Aedan replied dryly.

Next to him, Rhys and Cadewyn were whispering to each other. Rhys sat back. “Cadewyn will go.”

“Excellent.” Fenris told him his plan to surprise Alistair with how they would arrive in the Viscount’s Keep in Elvhen then smirked at Rhys and Sirad.

“Are you sure you spoke with Mythal during your right for your markings?” Rhys asked in Elvhen. “You are an elf after my own heart.” 

“I’m sure; I think you’re rubbing off on me.” Fenris replied in kind.

“Make sure that Invictus doesn’t rub off on Sirad,” Rhys said in Elvhen. 

The mage heard his name and glanced up sharply at Rhys before he scowled. 

“As my lord commands, it will be done.” Fenris replied with a look at Sirad before he put his goblet down and looked over to Alistair. “I believe you were going to tell us stories about the Blight Year your majesty?” he said innocently in Trade.

“No!” Aedan exclaimed. “No, he wasn’t!”

“You know, this would work a lot better if Morrigan was sitting with us,” Alistair pondered. “Maybe we should make room for her.” 

“Excellent idea,” Zevran clapped. “I’ll go and fetch her.” 

“Yes, he was.” Fenris grinned at Aedan with an impish smirk he’d picked up from Zevran. “Perhaps you should let the others mingle while we retire to the other room for drinks?” 

“Yes!” Aedan exclaimed. “Let’s go right now!” He shot to his feet. 

“Aedan, what is wrong with you?” Fenris asked even as he rose and took his goblet in one hand, and gripped Anders tightly with the other.

“You better hurry,” Alistair teased. “I see Morrigan and Zevran coming back.” 

“Thank you for the dinner,” Aedan told Rhys. “I’ll see you in the morning.” Without waiting for Anders and Fenris he hurried from the room.

Fenris looked to Alistair and arched an ink black brow. “What has gotten into him? What does he think you will tell us about traveling together that will make him act like that? Or do you have that many embarrassing stories?” the elf mused.

“I have that many embarrassing stories,” Alistair replied with an unrepentant grin. “So… So many.” 

“Should we spare him or will this make it all the worse for him later?” Fenris squeezed Anders hand and looked up at him, a slight frown over how quiet he was being.

“Oh, we’re going to be traveling together for a while,” Anders said. “Aedan can’t run forever.” 

“True enough, are you ready to retire then love?” Fenris asked.

“After some drinks with Aedan. He’ll be waiting for us.” Anders got to his feet and thanked Rhys for the feast. 

Fenris nodded to Rhys and followed behind Anders to the room Aedan had fled to. He simply poured more wine and sank into a comfortable chair with a content sigh. He pulled at Anders to sit with him in the chair, unsure if his husband would be willing to curl up with him as if they were alone.

Anders went when he was urged and he glanced at Aedan and the way the commander sat on the edge of his bed, his head in his hands. 

“Come on, Aedan. It can’t be that bad,” Anders said. 

“Considering a couple stories I could tell the King about you breaking a certain warden’s bed…” Fenris drawled before he wrapped his free arm around Anders waist and snickered.

“I hate you all,” Aedan mumbled. 

“You love us,” Anders countered. 

“That’s not what you said the night before we left for Arlathan.” Fenris quipped.

“I take that back,” Aedan said. 

“Too late!” Anders crowed. 

“You can’t take it back, especially not the way you said those words Aedan.” Fenris grinned as he let his hand trail up and down Anders back lazily. 

“So Alistair, stories?” 

“Look, I was young and stupid during the Blight,” Aedan began. 

“That was only a few years ago,” Anders exclaimed. “You’re still young and…” he trailed off when Aedan narrowed his eyes at him. 

Fenris looked over to his commander from beneath the long fringe of his bangs. “Aedan, come on what exactly is so damning about the stories they would tell? It can’t be worse than what we’ve been through? Besides, I’m sure you have your own litany of embarrassing tales about all of us to trade.”

The door to the room opened and Alistair, Morrigan, and Zevran walked in. “Perfect,” Aedan muttered. He sat up and straightened his shoulders. “All right, let’s get this shit over with.” 

Fenris sighed and tipped his head back, his gaze on his other half, his heart. “I only wonder what tales he’ll tell of us in retribution.”

“Now, now, Aedan,” Zevran said with a wicked grin. “Don’t you wish for us to tell them about how you used to run to the Pearl in Denerim whenever we were in the city?”

Aedan buried his face in his hands and groaned. 

“We wouldn’t see him for days, “Alistair added. “That only stopped when he got together with Zevran.”

Fenris sat up a little straighter. “Oh do tell us more, Zev.” 

“One time, Wynne Got so fed up that she walked right into the Pearl to drag him back out. She said she found him with three of the employees all curled up in bed together,” Zevran said. 

“Then there was the brothel in Redcliffe,” Alistair said.

“And every other human settlement we came across,” Morrigan sniffed. “It was a real problem for a long time. He was walking around in battered armor because he couldn’t afford to buy something better. He kept spending his coin on other pursuits.” 

“Was it at least worth it?” Fenris asked his gaze somewhat serious as he looked to his friend.

“No…” Aedan said flatly. “Turns out sex can be hollow after a while.”

“After Wynne had had a word with him and he started sleeping with Zevran, things calmed down,” Alistair told them. 

“See,” Zevran said. “I did a service, yes?” 

“Loud enough for the whole camp to hear every single night,” Morrigan groaned. I made sure my tent was far away from theirs.”

“I know good and well how loud he can be, Morrigan.” Fenris said with a smirk.

“Look,” Aedan said in his own defense, “we all have our own ways of coping in life. Mine just happened to be a little expensive for a while.” 

“In a way, I did like this better than you deciding to kill a High Dragon without telling us.” Zevran crossed his arms over his chest. 

Aedan threw his hands up in exasperation. “Oh, come on! How many times are you guys going to throw that in my face? We lived, didn’t we? Got some nice fucking treasure out of the deal too.” 

“And the ogre,” Morrigan said. 

“Plus the werewolves,” Alistair added. “Remember them? Tromping through the woods for days and Aedan as happy as a mabari with a haunch of meat.” 

“Yes, you do seem happiest when you are headed off to beat things to a pulp.” Fenris said with a straight face somehow.

“What about his urge to help people?” Alistair asked. “In theory it’s a good thing, but in practice it had use hunting nugs for a seller in Orzammar. We had to find those little shits and bring them back alive and well to their owner.”

“Hunting nugs? What in the void is a hunting nug?” Fenris asked as he passed his goblet up to Anders. 

“No, we had to hunt nugs. As in a seller had lost his stock of live nugs and asked Aedan to hunt them down for him,” Alistair said. “Here we are, supposedly the ones to unite Ferelden and stop the Blight, and Aedan decides to go and find nugs.” 

“I’ll add that to the list of accomplishments and titles when you are introduced Aedan. Warden Commander, Hero of the Blight, Bed Smasher, and Nug Hunter Triumphant.” Fenris smirked, his mood good with his friends and lovers around as well as getting in a rare chance to tease Aedan. 

“Bed smasher?” Morrigan asked as she arched an eyebrow in question. 

“Oh, you have to hear this, yes?” Zevran said. 

“Please stop,” Aedan moaned. 

“No, you always take any opportunity to get your digs in on us. About time we took the chance to do the same.” Fenris tipped his goblet towards Aedan and took a sip before he handed it back to Anders.

Alistair watched as Fenris and Anders passed the goblet back and forth between them. “Someone’s been drinking…” he said in a singsong. 

Fenris just smiled at the noble and shrugged. “Why shouldn’t I enjoy myself tonight? We will be on a ship again for a couple of weeks and I doubt Orlais will be all fun and parties.” 

“It’s going to be a longer journey by ship as well,” Anders added. He eyed Fenris. “Just how is this going to work? I take it that Rhys and Cadewyn are going to,” he wiggled his fingers. “They’ll be there in a matter of days.” 

“I’d thought we’d all go together. It’s harder to get to a place you’ve never been sight unseen. And it will be more...powerful if the King of the Elvhen, the King of Ferelden, the Hero of the Blight, the Viscount of Kirkwall and their party arrive together. If Rhys and Cadewyn just appear out of thin air in Orlais, they’ll likely get snatched up by templars and end up in prison for killing them.” Fenris said before he leaned forward to refill his goblet then thought better of it. 

“Maybe I should stop drinking now.” He muttered as he leaned back and rubbed at his forehead.

Anders laughed and kissed Fenris’ forehead. 

“Are we done talking about me?” Aedan asked with a sigh.

“Can we talk about the time that we needed money so all of us helped an unknown client in Denerim dispose of bodies down a Chantry well?” Alistair asked a little too sweetly. 

Fenris’ eyebrows rose until he looked shocked. “Aedan, what didn’t you do during the Blight year might be the better question?” 

“You try getting the leaders of Ferelden to cooperate and put aside their own petty shit for one minute. You would not believe some of the stupid shit we had to do for those assholes.”

“I’m almost afraid to ask what else you had to do.” Fenris said before he took Anders hand and placed it on his forehead and asked his husband to heal him just a bit. 

“Please, else I’ll be useless tomorrow love.” he said quietly in Ander.

Anders gently took away from of the effects of the alcohol. “Better?” he asked quietly. 

“That could take days,” Aedan said in exasperation. “But I think you’re starting to see why I have no fucking patience for diplomacy anymore. I just assume now that they all want something from me and ask straight out what it is. Saves everyone a shit load of time.” 

“It’s Orlais; they will play their game Aedan. Woe unto you if you don’t follow along. It’s all intrigue, foolishness, one-upmanship. Zevran can likely teach you, I only know of it because of some Orlesian born magisters that were always sniveling and bowing to Danarius. It’s ugly, the side of Orlais everyone knows about but will never speak of.” 

Fenris took Anders hand and kissed his mage’s palm before he leaned back and took in the others gazes. “We don’t know what the Divine wants and I will bet anything she can’t and won’t just come out and say it. You’ll have to play by their rules, to a point Aedan much as you will hate it.”

A silence fell on the room. “I will make sure that any games being played are ones in which I know the rules to,” Zevran finally said. “I have contacts in Orlais, yes? We all do in some fashion.”

“We should try and find Leliana as quickly as possible,” Morrigan added. “If anyone knows what the Divine is up to, it will be her.” 

“Speaking of,” Alistair said as he gave her a sidelong glance, “how in the Void did the two of you end up working together in the first place.” 

Morrigan tilted her head up in defiance. “I have found that when you care enough for someone, there is no avenue that you will not turn to in order to help them.”

Alistair held up his hands in surrender. “All right, all right. I was just wondering.”

Fenris opened his eyes and glanced at Morrigan. “I’m sure Lucen is glad you are there for him. You as well, Aedan.” 

He stretched out and idly caressed Anders thigh as he pondered what they were walking into in the heart of the Chantry. “I wonder if they will try to unseat Rhys or demand he fall in line with Chantry teachings?” he said half to himself.

“It’s going to be hard enough with you,” Anders said. “The only place worse than Tevinter in how they treat elves is in Orlais. Rhys is going to upend the place.” 

“What do you mean? He is a king, and as such they will feign the appropriate treatment. At least to his face. I have no compulsion with showing them we are not to be trifled with, especially if some overstuffed noble tries to treat us as servants.” Fenris let his eyes drift closed again. He wasn’t tired but he felt better without staring at the braziers across from him.

“And women,” Morrigan said. “Women are thought to be frail creatures.” Her lips twitched in a self-satisfied smile. “I eventually got my point across that I would not tolerate that.” 

“So mages, elves, and women,” Anders said as he ticked off each word on his fingers. “Wonderful.” 

Aedan yawned. “We should head to bed. Some of you have a long day tomorrow.” 

“I think being a father is starting to leak in other parts of your life,” Anders said with a laugh. 

“He already said I couldn’t have lunch money, so I’m inclined to agree.” Fenris muttered as he untangled himself from Anders and got to his feet. “I think I need water before I sleep, unless dad wants to give me a cup and tuck me in?” the elf said with a devious grin.

Aedan made a rude gesture towards Fenris to let him know what he thought of that. 

“After breakfast tomorrow?” Alistair asked Fenris. “So we can get an early start in the journey to Kirkwall that is.” 

The elf didn’t smirk, just dipped his head in agreement. “Of course your majesty, after all it will be a long trip to the city.”

“Then I’ll see you in the dining hall tomorrow,” Alistair said. He bid everyone good night and left.

Morrigan waited until the door was shut behind the king. “Aedan, tomorrow I require time to speak to you and Rhys.”

Aedan raised an eyebrow in question. 

“It can wait until tomorrow, but it must happen soon,” she said to his silent inquiry. 

“I’ll tell him,” Aedan assured her. 

“Thank you.” she inclined her head and left. 

Fenris took his husbands’ hand and headed for the doorway. “Night, I’ll see you tomorrow. Don’t…tell Alistair how we’re going, I want to shock him.” he said with a hint of how tired he was in his voice.

“Just make sure Aedan and I can be there when it happens, yes?” Zevran called. “I wish to see his face before he disappears with you.” 

“I plan to do so right from the dining hall. Cadewyn will take Sirad, we’ve already discussed it. Good night, I’d ask to join you but I’m a little drunk still I think.” Fenris waved at them and nudged Anders ahead of him to lead the way.

“You’re too cute when you’re drunk,” Anders cooed as they walked down the hall towards their chamber. 

“I’m not… cute.” Fenris muttered. 

“You’re adorable, shut up,” Anders said. He opened the door to their room and helped Fenris inside. “Sit on the bed and I’ll help get your clothes off.” 

“You just want to have sex with me; you’re not fooling me, Anders.” Fenris said tiredly, even as he started to slump over on his side.

“I always want to have sex with you,” Anders said. He helped Fenris sit back up and began to unbuckle his armor. 

“Why? Why me, and not some pretty girl? I can’t… give you a family.” Fenris muttered as he halfway batted at Anders. He’d been thinking about what Varania said ever since he’d shown up at the Keep and having Lucen as a constant little shadow since their arrival had made those thoughts come up again.

“V’rania said I’d be a good dad. Me…” Fenris said sadly.

“You would be,” Anders said softly. He set the armor aside and tugged at Fenris’ tunic. “I’d be shit at it.” 

“You’re a good man Anders...Adelric. You’d be better at it than me. I’m not father material, I only remember mine thanks to the boon from...Fen...Fen’Harel. He wasn’t allowed to be with me.” Fenris let Anders undress him and crawled under the covers to mope.

Anders got undressed and snuffed out the candles before he got into bed next to Fenris. “Tell me what you remember about him?” he asked when he slipped his arms around his husband. 

Fenris turned so he faced Anders and spoke quietly. “He was tall for an elf; I think it’s where I got my height from. He had piercing blue eyes; mothers were green, like grass. His were blue like the sky at midday. He had long dark hair he kept braided and out of the way, and he was strong. It’s why he was chosen to be with my mother. Good breeding stock, or at least that’s what mother said on occasions when I asked about him. I was his pride and joy, and I didn’t get to know him well.” 

Fenris tucked his head against Anders chest as he tried to keep himself in check and not start bawling over the memories as they consumed him. “His voice...I sort of remember it but I know he would sneak in to see us and it’s why he was sent away eventually.” 

“Have you ever thought of trying to find him?” Anders asked. He threaded his fingers through the hair that brushed the nape of Fenris’ neck. 

“Not until after I’d gotten my memories back. I don’t even know if he lives, or where he was sent. All I know is he was put to work at a different estate. I have his name but I will not, I cannot go back to Minrathous.” the elf said in a low whisper.

“Other can go and look for you,” Anders suggested. “But you don’t have to make a choice right now. Just… think about it. It sounds as if he really loves you and wanted to be with you.” 

“I don’t even know if he still lives, I was just ten summers old when he was sent away.” Fenris held Anders close and pressed a kiss to the base of his throat. “Enough talk of maudlin things, please.”

“Love you,” Anders said instead. 

“I love you, I’m sorry for being such a burden tonight. Forgive me my heart.” Fenris closed his eyes and fell silent, even as he felt a few tears trail down his face despite his attempts to hold himself together. “Good night husband.”

“Good night,” Anders yawned. 

**

“Your Majesty,” Ser Daniel said, his concern shining through the slits in his helmet that his eyes peered through. “You must not go alone.” 

Alistair waved his captain off. “I told you, I’ll be fine. I’ll have Grey Wardens and Light Warriors coming with me. Considering what they are capable of, I think I’m in good hands.” He finished his tea and pushed his empty plate away before he stood up. 

“Ready?” he asked the others that sat at a table in the dining hall.

“I am,” Sirad said. 

“As am I.” Fenris leaned over and kissed Anders before he went over to stand with Alistair, Sirad and he smiled as Cadewyn took his place next to his fellow warden.

All eyes at the table turned towards the four of them. Aedan and Zevran’s in particular were latched avidly on Alistair. 

“Why do I get the feeling something is going to happen?” Alistair said slowly. 

“Love you, Alistair,” Aedan called with a wave. 

“What--” 

Fenris slipped his arm around Alistair’s waist and just smiled at him. “Hold on to me and no matter what happens do not let go.” he leaned over and winked at Cadewyn before he tightened his hold on Alistair and started to glow.

“No, wait!” Alistair called, his eyes widening comically. “Let’s talk this over!” 

The last thing they heard was Fenris’ laugh as they faded from sight.

**

The string of curses that left Alistair’s lips when they appeared in Kirkwall would have done Aedan proud. He stumbled away from Fenris and his finger shook when he pointed it at Fenris. “You! You! Aedan put you up to this, didn’t he?” 

Behind Fenris, both Cadewyn and Sirad were cackling with glee. 

“Put me up to what my liege?” Fenris smiled innocently at his King as he stood at attention and pretended to be sorry.

“Aedan is a bad influence on you,” Alistair said as he squinted at Fenris. 

“Come on,” Sirad urged. “We should go and find Hawke.” 

“Oh if you only knew, Alistair, if you only knew.” Fenris said in Tevene as they walked towards the Viscount’s Keep.

It was strange to walk the streets of Kirkwall. The last time they had been in Hightown chaos had reined. To look at it now, one would never have known that bodies had littered the ground and blood had soaked into the stones. 

Fenris walked with Alistair, chatting quietly about all that had happened in the city. He left the story of his possession out, which could wait until they were on the ship or at least not on the street.

He let Alistair lead as they entered the Keep and smiled to himself as he watched them scramble to greet the King.

Bran, the seneschal of the keep, came hurrying up to them as they started towards the stairs. “Your Majesty! We didn’t know you were coming.” 

“It’s all right, Bran. I’m sorry it was short notice,” Alistair said and shook the man’s hand. “I’ve come to pay a visit to the Viscount.” 

Fenris nodded to the Seneschal and then to Sirad and Cadewyn. “Seneschal, you remember my fellow Warden Sirad, and I would introduce Cadewyn, Captain of the Light Warriors of Arlathan. We will accompany the King as well.”

Bran nodded to the others. “I’ve met Cadewyn before and I remember you and Warden Sirad. Come, I’ll take you to the Viscount.”


	3. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Long memories, short fuses and fucking Orlais looming over the horizon.

Cullen tapped his foot as the messenger alerted him to the King’s surprise visit. He’d had no time to prepare or even warn Hawke. He wasn’t sure if Anders was with them, not that he expected the mage to ever set foot in Kirkwall again if he could help it.

His eyes widened when he took in the sight of Fenris in his dark grey and blue armor that was not of Warden design as well as the white locks that hung past his shoulders in a braid, and he seemed taller than he remembered. 

Fenris merely grinned, and showed off the other gift from Fen’Harel before he nodded to Sirad and Cadewyn to await their introductions to the Viscount.

“Viscount,” Sirad began, “may I introduce you to the King Alistair Theirin of Ferelden. You might also remember Warden Fenris as well as Cadewyn.” 

“Cullen and I have met before, Alistair said. “But those circumstances were not as nice. It’s good to see you, Cullen.” 

“Viscount Cullen, nice to see you again.” Fenris refused to bend his knee or dip his head in deference to the templar ruler. 

Cadewyn only nodded his head at Cullen. The king, two Grey Wardens, and the Light Warrior stood and stared silently at Cullen. 

After another few moments of awkward silence, Cullen stood and gestured to his office. “Well let’s not stand around here gawking at each other. If you all will join me in here, I’ll get Hawke and order lunch for us. Is there anything you would request of me?” 

Fenris glanced at Sirad and the others before he requested that there be no fish at the meal. “I am...allergic to it. I believe that is the right word in Trade.” 

Cullen nodded and made sure Bran took note of the elven warrior’s request before he led them into his private meeting space. He took his circlet off and slouched in the tall chair before he looked to his liege and asked what had brought him there. 

“It’s a long way from Ferelden for a social call, what brings you here my King?” 

Alistair took a seat across from Cullen, while Sirad and Fenris sat on either side of the king. Cadewyn walked over to Sirad and stood behind him.

“You should be asking what brought Aedan Cousland and myself to the Free Marches,” Alistair said. “Did you by any chance receive a summons from the Divine?” 

Cullen sighed and reached into his desk drawer then handed over his missive. “Yes, I’ve been sitting on it for a while. I fear that she will try to make a rather large issue of the fact that I am Viscount and a known apostate was elevated to the rank of First Enchanter without so much as a by your leave sent their way.”

“I think she will have larger issues to deal with, but your concern is valid,” Alistair said as he opened the letter and scanned the contents. “She summoned King Rhys, Warden-Commander Cousland, Warden-Commander Stroud, and myself as well.”

Cullen tapped his lip as he thought on who else had, or rather who had not been summoned. “She requested that I bring Hawke, I can see Aedan brought his folks with him to the Marches, but what of the Arishok and Archon? This does involve all of Thedas no matter how much people would like to pretend otherwise.” 

“Tevinter has no place in this, they will try to annex Arlathan and make it theirs again. I will not stand for it.” Fenris said in a low growl.

“If she did indeed invite Tevinter, they will send someone,” Sirad assured them. “If only to find out what it is that she expects.” 

“We have to assume she sent the summons to everyone,” Alistair said. “The question is--are you going to go?” 

“Of course I will go, regardless of the office I now hold, I am still a templar and tied to the Chantry, no matter my personal feelings Alistair. If I may be so familiar with you, your majesty.” Cullen nodded. 

Hawke entered the room, his gaze swept over everyone quickly except for Sirad; his gaze lingered for a while on his friend before he he took his place next to the Viscount. “Apologies for my delayed arrival. I trust I haven’t missed too much?” 

Fenris stared at Invictus with interest. The Champion’s time as First Enchanter seemed to have a calming effect on the man. He didn’t have such a menacing aura about him as when they first met. 

“First Enchanter Hawke,” Alistair said and he had stood when the man had entered. “It’s good to finally meet you. I’ve heard a lot about you.” 

Hawke dipped his head and gave Alistair a bow. “King Theirin, I’m honored to meet you.”

“Call me Alistair,” the king said and he sat back down. “I am given to believe you already know Wardens Fenris and Sirad, and this is Captain of the Light Warriors, Cadewyn.” 

“It’s good to see you, Invictus,” Sirad said with a friendly smile. “We haven’t seen each other for a while, but I’ve heard that you are doing well in your new position.” 

“I’ve...adjusted better than I expected to. It’s helped that everyone is kind of relearning as we go. It’s good to see you as well, Sirad, Arlathan seems to be treating you well.” Vic said quietly enough for the elf to pick up.

“I’m learning so much forgotten knowledge,” Sirad said excitedly. “You must come sometime, Invictus.” 

Fenris coughed into his hand and looked at Sirad briefly before he turned his attention to the matter at hand. “If you can spare the time, perhaps we can all return to Arlathan via more conventional means in time for dinner. You and First Enchanter Hawke could convene and make a plan for arriving in Orlais.” 

Hawke narrowed his eyes briefly at Fenris, sure the elf had gotten in some kind of slight but he wasn’t sure what exactly. “I think it’s a good idea, and we should meet with the King of the Elvhen regardless, it’s been some time since we’ve paid a call.”

“If you wish, we can all arrive in Orlais together. I have a ship docked up the coast near Arlathan and you two are more than welcome to join us on the journey,” Alistair told them.

“Very well, if you can wait until tomorrow morning to return to Arlathan, we can make preparations and leave with you instead of losing a couple more days to return here and pack. It will give you a chance to relax and let me host you for the day. I know Hawke wouldn’t mind catching up with you, Sirad.” Cullen stepped out for a moment to set Bran to work and to see when lunch might be served.

Cadewyn’s gaze landed on Invictus and he stared at the mage unblinking. 

“Sounds like a wonderful plan,” Alistair said. He gave a sidelong glance to Fenris. “If only to delay our journey back a little longer.” 

“We can take horses back to the city Alistair. While I have mastered my abilities, I cannot ferry so much additional weight without a significant drain as you saw in Ferelden. Besides, it’s only a few hours ride. We can make it well before dinner if we set out right past noon tomorrow.” The elf smiled deviously at his king before he turned to explain things to Cadewyn in Elvhen.

Cadewyn didn’t seem surprised. “So I heard,” he responded in Elvhen. “I had to learn Trade in order to deal with the elves that are coming to us from the city.” He grinned. “Rhys doesn’t wish for many to know. He says people will say more in front of me if they don’t think I can understand.” 

“That’s true, it was interesting to hear what the Qunari would say around a Bas-elf they assumed didn’t know their tongue. Orlais will be interesting for the same reasons.” He smirked then turned to Invictus.

“The Circle’s finery looks good on you, Hawke.” 

“How has it been?” Sirad asked. “Being a part of the Circle after having escaped it for so long?” 

“Boring, the infighting is ridiculous and these things are hot as an Antivan whore’s mouth in summer.” Vic said as he finally joined them at the table.

“So it’s the same, but without the constant fear of death?” Sirad asked with a laugh. 

“Pretty much, and also templars don’t follow mages everywhere they go now. It’s made things better.” Vic smiled at his friend as they chatted, his manner eased even with the king present.

“How are you doing things in Kirkwall?” Alistair asked. “I’ve been carefully making changes in the Ferelden Circle, although I can only do so much. it’s up to the mages and the templars in the end.” 

“Cullen has let me make some of the changes our mutual friend has suggested and it’s working out slowly. Mages don’t automatically distrust the templars and the templars are not as quick to assume that mages are up to something. Anyone caught abusing their charges is publicly drummed out and blacklisted from joining elsewhere. We’re still working on being able to come and go freely.” 

Vic said with a glance at Fenris, unsure how he felt about his husband’s continued work to help mages gain freedom and representation.

“Mutual friend? I take it you mean my dear husband?” Fenris said acidically.

“Yes, I ...meant no offense, Fenris,” Vic replied smoothly.

“None taken, First Enchanter Hawke,” he gave back just as calmly.

“You should talk with Anders when you come to visit Arlathan on the changes you’ve made,” Sirad suggested. 

“I’d like to hear that as well,” said Alistair. “I remember when Kinloch Hold fell. People in Ferelden are still frightened of it happening again and it’s made them resistant to change.” 

“I’m sure he will be all too happy to expound on it over dinner tomorrow.” Fenris said with a tight smile that showed his longer, sharper teeth to the others.

“More than you ever wanted to hear,” Sirad said with a laugh. 

Before Fenris could respond Cullen returned with Seneschal Bran in tow. “If you would like to freshen up, Bran can show you to guest rooms then we can have lunch and plan our trip back to Arlathan. Fenris, Aveline asked after you if you would like to stop by and see her later.” 

The elven warden smiled and inclined his head. “I have missed her as well, I will stop by after we eat. Thank you Cullen.” 

“Most welcome, she’s been vital in helping with some of the rebuilding and I’m ever grateful to have her as Guard Captain.” 

Alistair rose to his feet and the others followed suit. They let Bran lead them to their rooms and parted ways. Fenris in one chamber, while Sirad and Cadewyn took another, and Alistair had his own.

Once the door had closed behind them, Sirad turned on Cadewyn. “What are you doing?” he asked in Tevene. “I saw the way you were looking at Hawke. It was like you were trying to burn a hole into him with just your eyes.” 

Cadewyn crossed his arms over his chest. “I don’t trust him.” 

Sirad threw up his hands in exasperation. “Why do people keep telling me that? He’s not what you guys think he is.” 

“Maybe we keep telling you this because you are too trusting.” His teeth flashed in a grin. “Maybe we like having you around and don’t wish to see someone run off with you.” 

“No one is going to run off with me,” Sirad sighed. He’s had this conversation over and over with Rhys in the past and he was getting sick of it. “I’m a grown man.” 

“Still, he has to understand that you have status now and he owes you respect. I was given to believe he hadn’t shown you that in the past.” 

Sirad went to the washbasin and wet a flannel to clean himself off with. “I won’t live with my every move watched. I’ve done that before and I promised not to ever do it again.” 

**

Fenris pulled off the bits of armor he could do without and sighed with pleasure. While he liked the look of his new gear, it was not the most comfortable to wear day to day. He washed up and took a moment to sit still on the comfortable bed, unsure if he should try to relax for a few minutes or if it would lead to him sleeping half the day away.

Despite his desire for a nap, he finished freshening up and and headed down to the room where Sirad and Cadewyn were.

The sounds of arguing could be heard, angry words spoken in Tevene. 

Fenris knocked and entered despite one voice telling him to wait and another to come in. “I can hear you two outside in the hall. What could you be arguing about already?” he asked in Elvhen.

“He’s taken exception to my presence here,” Cadewyn replied as he ran his fingers through his short hair in agitation. 

“Trade, please,” Sirad snapped. “I know you speak it now, Cadewyn.” 

“I told him that you are not being reasonable,” Cadewyn growled. 

Fenris tilted his head in confusion. “Who’s not being reasonable? Me or Sirad?”

“Him,” Cadewyn said as he pointed at Sirad. “He’s told me to go back to Arlathan without him.” 

“Is this about Hawke? Or has something else happened that you think will make either one of us leave you alone in the city? I will not face Rhys’ fury if we leave you by yourself, or leave the King to his own devices. What in Mythal’s name could you have already fought about in twenty minutes?” Fenris folded his arms and stared down at Sirad, his gaze focused on the elven mage.

“He was standing behind me and glaring at Hawke like some sort of watch dog,” Sirad said. “Then when I confronted him on it he acted as if I was too trusting and needed to be protected for my own good.” He shook his finger at Cadewyn. “Don’t tell me that Rhys didn’t put you up to this.” 

Fenris shrugged. “He cares for you deeply and still is concerned about Hawke using you. He does not know him as you do, and he seems to forget that Hawke is devoted to the Viscount, even before all this happened. Do not fault your lover for being concerned for you and do not insult those that would care for you whether we were asked to or not.” 

Fenris inspected his nails and feigned boredom. “Now if you two are done screaming at each other, I would like to have lunch and visit with an old friend.”

“I won’t have my every move watched,” Sirad shot back. “Not again.” 

“I am not watching your every move, and I’m sure Cadewyn was watching Hawke, not you. Sirad, we care about you and as such do not wish you to come to harm. Is that so hard to believe?” Fenris said quietly.

“Yes…” Sirad muttered. An awkward silence fell in the room. “I’m sorry. Let’s go eat.” 

“No need to apologize.” Fenris let them go ahead so he could share a look with Cadewyn before they returned to Cullen’s chambers. He forced himself to remain silent when Sirad intentionally sat next to Hawke so they could talk quietly and not let the others overhear. He knew lunch was to be casual, but the elven warrior was sure that even a simple meal was no longer an easy thing with their group.

Out of all of them it was Alistair that kept the conversation light. For all his informality with people, he had learned diplomacy from his time spent as king. He told Invictus and Cullen about the journey to Arlathan and how he had found the city and its king. He congratulated them both on keeping Kirkwall together after the horror it had endured.

Fenris ate quickly and answered when asked questions by Cullen or Hawke but he didn’t really volunteer any information or ask questions. He’d learned by observing silently in Minrathous, and he’d planned to put that to work while around Cullen and Hawke.

Cadewyn was silent as he ate, taking up his role once more as someone who didn’t understand the flow of conversation. Sirad was just as quiet. He felt guilty for getting as angry as he had with Cadewyn. It wasn’t his fault, or Rhys’. He knew there was still a part of him that couldn’t quite let himself believe that he was with rhys at all and that people cared what happened to him.

When the plates had been taken away, Alistair sat back and took a sip of his wine. “Have either of you heard from Sebastian Vael? I met him once briefly. If the throne of Starkhaven is still in contention, then who knows if the Divine invited him or his usurper if at all.” 

Cullen pulled a face at the mention of Sebastian. “I’ve heard from him, he’s finally retaken his throne and has been calmed from what Meredith did. I’m sure he has been invited as well, considering how pious he is, he wouldn’t miss an opportunity to have the Divine’s ear for a time.” 

“Maybe he was a little overenthusiastic about the Maker when I met him, but he seemed like he had a good head on his shoulders,” Alistair said diplomatically. “Do you think we should extend an invitation if he has been invited to join us on our journey? There’s merit in aligning in some aspect before we arrive.” 

Fenris glanced at Alistair. “Isn’t Starkhaven closer to Orlais than the Free Marches? He might well be on his way already.” he said with a hint of anger in his voice. He had not forgotten Vael’s words when they’d dined in the same Keep not long ago.

“Starkhaven is part of the Free Marches,” Alistair said. “This country is made up of small city states and Starkhaven is one of them. It’s actually closer to Antiva than Orlais. People from Starkhaven are from there first, Marchers second.” 

“Regardless,” Sirad said. “We have to all be careful. We don’t know who is going.” 

“Then I suppose it can’t hurt to see what his travel plans are.” Fenris said carefully.

Cullen sensed the elf’s disapproval but it wasn’t the time or place for it. “I think we’re all done with lunch, if you all wish you’re free to roam the city and the Keep. Dinner is at the seventh bell and then afterward we can plan our journey. I need to check with Bran about horses and supplies. If you gentlemen will excuse me?” 

Hawke stood as well but his departure was negated with a shake of the Viscount’s head. “Stay, chat with your friends. I’ll see you later, Hawke.” Cullen wanted to kiss him goodbye, but he’d grown used to showing his affection behind closed doors. The Viscount couldn’t show favor to anyone, especially his mage lover.

“So, Hawke,” Alistair said once Cullen had left. “I’ve heard you’re actually Ferelden and came here during the Blight.” 

He tipped his head and smiled at the King. “Yes, Lothering was run over with Darkspawn and there was no where else to turn. It was get killed, trek through the Wilds or sit in the road and wait to die. We opted for trekking through the wilds. I’m sure you’ve heard the story of how we were saved by Flemeth?” 

“Flemeth… We thought we had killed her during the Blight, Aedan Cousland and I. We’d actually been in Lothering right before the Horde came through.” 

“It’s possible, we’ve all seen some strange things in our time Alistair. You can ask Aedan about it tomorrow.” Invictus topped off his glass of wine and offered the others a refill. 

Fenris waved him off and sipped at his goblet slowly. “Always magic, strange things with those I’m around.” he said under his breath.

Sirad laughed for the first time since they had sat down to eat their meal. “Poor Fenris, surrounded by mages.”

“My entire life, no matter what I do.” he said before he took a long pull of his drink.

“We keep your life interesting at least,” Sirad said. 

“That you do Sirad, that you do.” Fenris said in Trade even as he grinned at his fellow warden. “Anders especially when we are in Arlathan.” 

Sirad snorted in laughter. “I bet.” He turned his grin towards Invictus. “You should come to Arlathan more often. There's so many wonderful things I could show you there.” 

Fenris didn’t speak and he kicked Cadewyn under the table. Instead he finished his wine and listened carefully for Sirad’s response.

Hawke picked up on the hostility and tried to dissuade the two elven fighters. “It would be nice to be in a place where Cullen and I can be just ourselves, not Viscount and First Enchanter. It’s tiresome to be proper all the damn time.”

“It can be,” Sirad agreed. 

Cadewyn fought to keep the scowl off his face and shot Fenris a look before he turned back to his wine. 

Fenris merely shrugged and rose to go so he could find Aveline. “Is the Guard Captain usually in her quarters?” 

Vic nodded and stood to walk Fenris downstairs. “Yes, I’ll walk with you if it’s alright.”

“Very well, I’ll be by your room later Sirad, Cadewyn.” Fenris tipped his head and looked at his fellow elves with a hint of tiredness.

When Invictus and Fenris had left, and Alistair had muttered that he wanted to speak with Bran for a while and retired to his room, Sirad turned to Cadewyn. “Thank you,” he muttered in Tevene.

“For what?” Cadewyn asked in surprise.

“For not… For wanting to be here to protect me, whether I need it or not.”

Cadewyn rubbed the back of his neck. “You’re the consort of my friend. You make him happy and all of us have seen it. We might have been hesitant about you at first, but you are good for him. Rhys hasn’t been happy in a long time.”

“All of you warriors try to pretend you aren’t kind, but I know better,” Sirad teased. 

“Don’t spread it around,” Cadewyn laughed. 

**

Fenris didn’t speak as they walked, but Hawke stopped them part-way to Aveline’s office with a plea to listen to him.

“Look, I know you don’t like me and I can tell Cadewyn doesn’t either. It’s not without merit but I’ve changed, Fenris. I am not out to hurt Sirad, or by extension King Rhys. I love Cullen, what we have is hard fought and harder to maintain but I would not try to tear them apart. What will make you all see that?”

Fenris leaned against the wall and glanced up into the mage’s eyes. “It is not I that needs convincing. It would be Rhys, as he does not know you as we have come to in the past months. He only sees someone who can cause his lover pain, and for that you are always suspect. Behave as you have around the others and hopefully they will see the change in you.” 

“Very well, I will try to do so. Aveline’s office is just down these stairs. If you need anything, please have Seneschal Bran send for me. Otherwise I will see you at dinner.” Hawke gave a nod of his head and returned to his duties until later that evening.

Fenris headed down and knocked on Aveline’s door, glad to be away from the politics that drove them there for a short while.

“Come,” a voice called from the other side of the door. 

Fenris entered, strode over and gave her a hug. They’d bonded after the fighting and during his last visit to Kirkwall and Arlathan. He respected Aveline’s strength and martial skill. Their friendship was formed quickly but was no less deep for it.

“Fenris!” she said as she embraced him. “Not that I’m not glad to see you, but what brings you to Kirkwall?” She gestured for him to take a chair in the small office. 

“Politics, a summons from the Divine and a desire to get out Ferelden for a bit. King Alistair is here as well as Warden Sirad and the Captain of the Light Warriors. I’d thought to see you while I could.” Fenris took the small beer and water gratefully as he joined her at the desk. “How are you? How’s married life?”

“Wonderful,” she said with a warm smile. “Donnic is out on patrol. he’ll be sorry he missed you.” She set her arms on top of the neat desk and clasped her hands together. “Summons from the Divine?” 

“Yes, the rising of Arlathan has brought the worlds’ attention to Kirkwall. So we’re all taking a bit of a stop before we head off.” Fenris flashed his band at Aveline and smiled. “Anders will be annoyed that he didn’t get to see you or Donnic as well.” 

“Tell him we said hello and he better control himself while in Orlais.” The smile slipped off her face. “Orlais is not the bright and shining jewel that they want the rest of Thedas to believe, Fenris. You and Anders will have to watch yourselves while you’re there.” 

“Believe me I know, I’ve been there under very different circumstances. We will not be alone, we will be with both Kings, Cullen, Hawke, Cadewyn and despite my lack of enthusiasm about it, Serah Vael.” Fenris nearly spat the nobleman’s name as the spoke.

“Ah… Sebastian Vael, the Prince of Starkhaven,” she said with a wry grin. “He means well, but until he finally took his throne back, I thought he was all bluster and no action.”

“Either way, he’d better mind himself around me. I’ve not tolerance for him and a long memory for the slights against my family.” Fenris fiddled with his glass as they sat there and pondered each other. 

“When do you leave?” she asked. 

“Tomorrow after lunch at the latest. We’ll have far more to take with us than when we arrived. So I’m sure you will be called by Cullen for part of the plans to keep things running smoothly while he is away.” Fenris finished his water and leaned back in the chair with an easy grin for the red head.

“Wonderful,” she said dryly. “It will leave me with more work. I’ll have to redo the duty rosters for the next several weeks.” She returned his smile. “How have you been, though?” 

“Busy, learning about Arlathan and navigating their own brand of politics. I’ve split my time between the Keep in Ferelden and here, but I worry about Anders. How he’s coping with spending so long as the only human around.” Fenris tapped his fingers restlessly on his thigh.

“It can be hard to live in a world where you know you are different,” Aveline said candidly. “But Anders is not alone and he has your support.” 

“Yes, I just worry is all. Perhaps we can have breakfast together? I think I need a bit of rest before dinner tonight. I’ve gotten used to being almost secluded there and all of this socializing is taxing.” Fenris stretched as he stood up and went around the desk to give her another brief hug.

“It was good to see you and we can have breakfast before you go. I’ll make sure that Donnic is there,” she said as she returned the hug. 

“Excellent, I’ll be in your office by the eighth bell then.” Fenris headed off with a wave to his friend and stripped off his remaining armor before he crawled into bed and relaxed until he had to go and be social. There was much to do and he needed time to get his head into the long night and days ahead of them all.

**

Just after breakfast the next morning, Fenris met the others back at the Viscount’s Keep and the six of them mounted their horses and started on the journey back to Arlathan. Where before the trek would have taken them at least a day in order to make it to the entrance, with Arlathan’s rising they no longer had to go to the single entrance and the trip was shorter. They arrived at the city just as evening fell and got wearily off of their mounts. 

Fenris hissed as he got his bag off the horse and went up to where Anders, Aedan, Rhys and a few others were gathered. “Hey, miss me?” he asked his husband.

Anders pressed a light kiss to Fenris’ lips. “You? Yes.” he glanced over his husband’s shoulder to Cullen and Invictus. “Them? Not so much.” 

Aedan, meanwhile, had walked over to Cullen and Invictus and was shaking their hands in greeting. 

“Believe me, I am not looking forward to a voyage with all of us crammed on a ship for weeks. You’re going to really hate the bit of news that Sebastian Vael might be coming along as well.” Fenris returned his husband’s kiss and handed him a bag. “Let’s get cleaned up and I’ll fill you in before we have to go and play nice with everyone.” 

“This journey is so much fun,” Anders said in faux excitement. “Why do we keep leaving the Vigil again?” 

“We’re gluttons for punishment.” Fenris muttered as he turned to go to their room.

“Obviously,” Anders said dryly. “Oh, before I forget, Rhys wanted to speak with you.” 

“Alright, let’s put this stuff away then I’ll see him before I get a bath in. Riding for hours has me sore.

“Anything I need to massage for you?” Anders asked slyly.

“Yes, because if you don’t I’ll be too worn out to have any fun before we leave for Orlais.” Fenris muttered as he tried to stretch and work out a kink in his back. “I should have just come earlier on my own. Fucking horses.”

“Come on, love,” Anders urged. “Let’s get you inside and into a bath.” 

“I’ll talk to Rhys first, else I’ll never get out of the tub or bed.” Fenris dropped his bags and turned to pull Anders down for a long, drawn out kiss. “You can give me a bath later, and if you’re good perhaps you’ll get more.” he waggled his eyebrows at his husband before he pulled back and headed to the door.

Anders paused and watched his husband. to think that Fenris could flirt with him so easily and lightly now when their beginnings had been so rough and fraught with pain and misunderstandings. 

“I love you,” he called and went to catch up with Fenris to enter their room. 

The elf caught Anders hand in his and smiled at his husband. “I love you too. Come on,let’s get this visit to Rhys over with so we can catch up before dinner.” 

Fenris led them down the hallway to Rhys’ chambers and knocked.

“Come in,” Rhys called out in Elvhen.

The elven warden entered and took a seat in front of the King’s desk, his smile tired and a bit careworn from all the travel. “You wished to see me, Rhys?”

“Ah!” Rhys stood up and then sat back down again on the edge of his desk. “Yes. I have a proposition for you. You are free to say no. It won’t make me angry if you do.” 

“I don’t know if I like the sound of that,” Anders said when he took his seat next to Fenris. 

He looked to his fellow warrior and also king with a skeptical expression. “I’m listening.”

“I… I was born into a prominent and old family,” Rhys began after some hesitation. “I had an older brother and titles. When he was… taken by the magisters many years ago, I gave everything up to join the warriors.” he ran his fingers across the smooth wood of the desktop. “No one treated me as if I had given them up, but I hadn’t wanted to sully my family’s name with the need for revenge. I did dark things during that time. Veneris gave my words credence, not because I was captain, but because I also came from old power.” He glanced up at Fenris. 

“I am the last of my line. My parents and my brother gone, lost in the fight with the magisters and their greed for power. being king has made me realize that it didn’t matter if I had given all that up. I was still my parents’ son and I still inherited what they had. In short, I would like to adopt you, Fenris, give you my name and family titles. You’ve done much for us and I consider you a friend.” 

Fenris was stunned, and he sat there with a look of shock on his face for so long, both his husband and his king began to wonder if he was alright. He stood and started to pace around the room, his thoughts disordered and his words caught in his throat as he tried to answer, finally he sat down again and looked at Rhys. “I...I...Rhys.” he said softly before he realized he had a hard time breathing.

Anders placed a gentle hand on Fenris’ back. “Breathe, love.” 

“I admit that it is rarely done,” Rhys said softly, “but I’m not an idiot. I won’t have any children to pass my line down to and I see you as a little brother.” 

Fenris took a deep breath and looked at Rhys with a mixture of adoration and thanks in his gaze. “I...I am humbled Rhys. You honor me, I would be glad to be adopted to your line.” he said hoarsely, his voice shaking and his heart pounding.

“You might have more duties because of it,” Rhys warned. 

“Better I have a purpose here, than ...lack of one in the Keep.” Fenris said as he reached up for Anders hand. “What of Anders? How does this affect him?”

“It doesn’t, I’m sad to say. But,” Rhys held up a finger, “It would give him some status as your husband. He’ll be married to a powerful elf.” 

Fenris turned to face his husband. “Your thoughts? I would not abandon you love, for anything.”

“Uh…” Anders looked from Fenris to Rhys and then back to his husband again. “You would have a family and a name,” he pointed out. 

“I’ve got a family with you my heart. Are you alright with this?” Fenris asked again, his gaze earnest as he stared into Anders eyes.

“It’s fine, love. I’m happy for you.” Anders leaned over and gave Fenris a gentle, but lingering kiss. 

“Thank you.” he said after Anders pulled away. After a moment, he turned to Rhys expectantly. “What now?”

“Now we get to announce it at dinner and then have a ceremony where I officially recognize you as my heir.” 

“Will it embarrass you if I start bawling when you announce it?” Fenris said half seriously. 

“Be my guest,” Rhys laughed. He hopped off the desk and held out his arms. 

Fenris embraced him and thanked him in a low whisper. “I just hope I remember to breathe, forget sobbing. I think I’m going to go have a bit of a freak out in our room if you don’t mind. Get it out of my system before tonight.” he pulled away and gave his friend and soon to be sibling…

“What about Varania, she is my blood relation.” Fenris said suddenly.

‘She’s your blood and so she will be mine,” Rhys answered. 

“I’ll have to send a letter before we leave, she’ll either be excited or think I’ve lost my mind. Either way, it will be interesting to see her reaction. I’ll dress up, I guess?” Fenris said as he stood up and took Anders hand in his. mostly to quell the tremble that had started.

Anders squeezed Fenris’ hand. “Congratulations, love,” he whispered. 

“I can’t make you my heir to the throne,” Rhys told them candidly. “There are too many politics in play for something like that, but this I can do.” 

“I didn’t expect that, but forbid it to happen what who would be next in line if you were to perish? I am ...I could not lead all of Arlathan anyway.” Fenris said quietly.

“That’s a question that has been plaguing me since I decided to go to Orlais,” Rhys admitted. “If something were to happen to me, then I need to announce my heir as soon as possible.” 

“True, but I need to bathe and change for dinner, after all it’s not long until the seventh bell.” Fenris said as he forced himself to rise.

“I’ll see you at the meal,” Rhys said. “And, Fenris, if I thought I could make you the heir to the throne, I would. You’ve proven yourself an ally to us and you’re one of us now.” 

“I’ve proven myself, Rhys, have I not? I spent time surrounded by the politics in Minrathous, surely the political climate here cannot be as toxic? Would it not seem strange naming me heir, but in name only?” Fenris said as he looked into Rhys’ eyes, his expression earnest as he spoke.

“This is something that you would wish?” Rhys asked.

Anders blinked. “Love? It’s not that I don’t think you can do anything you set your mind to, but that’s…” 

Fenris looked up at his husband. “That’s what, love? Do you doubt I could do so with proper training? I am not asking to take his crown from his head while he breathes.” he turned to face Rhys again.

“I wish to be of service and if I can be of use to you and those that have taken such care with me, why shouldn’t I want to do so?” he said again, his gaze steady and calm.

“I…” Rhys hesitated. “I’ll think on this. I’ll let you know at the evening meal.” 

A shiver of apprehension slid down Anders’ spine. “I believe in you, love.” 

“Thank you, we should go and get cleaned up for dinner.” Fenris pressed a kiss to his husband's cheek before he turned to face his King. “No matter your decision, Rhys, I am honored and touched that you would take me into your family, thank you.” 

“Tell me that when you realize that I’ve put you in a position of political power,” Rhys said with a laugh. 

Fenris laughed in reply. “You can’t change that, no matter what you do, brother.” the elven warrior took his husband’s hand and headed toward the door. “See you in a couple hours.”

Rhys nodded at Fenris thoughtfully and turned back to his desk.

“Are you sure about this?” Anders whispered when they stepped out into the hall. “I mean, asking to be named heir to the throne and all…”

“I am sure, and as I said I would not take his place this moment. I have no future with the Wardens, would you deny me this, Anders?” Fenris said as they walked, his expression drawing into a scowl.

“No, no,” Anders blurted. “I won’t deny you this, love. I just… It’s a big thing to ask.” 

“So you don’t think I am capable, even with training and guidance, is that it?” Fenris said as he let hurt bleed into his words as he strode faster to their rooms.

“Love,” Anders said in horror. “That’s not what I’m saying. I’m just… It’s a big step that’s all.” 

“As you say, love.” Fenris replied as he opened the door and headed straight to the marble bathtub in the adjoining bathing chamber.

“What about us?” Anders asked as he followed Fenris inside. “I mean… If you stay here…” 

“I would not discard you, if that’s what you’re thinking of me.” Fenris said as he stripped and pumped water into the tub.

“It’s not just that I’m worried about,” Anders said as he ran his eyes over Fenris’ naked back. “Aedan would have to release me from the Vigil.” 

“Do you honestly think he’d separate us? Make us both miserable?” Fenris asked irritably as he stepped into the tub and hissed at the cool temperature.

“I can’t assume anything with him,” Anders admitted in a mutter. “Just be careful, love.” 

“I’ll talk to him about it, if Rhys actually makes me heir in more than name. Until then it’s a moot point.” Fenris bathed quickly, the nearly cold water irritated him more than the conversation.

Anders watched Fenris silently for a moment before he turned to leave the chamber. “I’m going to change.” 

“I’ll join you, the water is too cold. Unless you wish me to leave you be for awhile?” the elven warden said as he toweled off and got himself under control.

‘What?” Anders asked as he paused on his way out. “No, I don’t wish for you to leave me be.” 

“You seem upset with me, I apologize if I have done something to offend you love.” Fenris said contritely.

“You haven't, I promise,” Anders said. “I’m just concerned about you, that’s all.” 

“Good, I was worried. Come on, let’s get dressed and maybe we can talk to Aedan before dinner?” Fenris smiled at him to show he wasn’t worried anymore.

They both got dressed in silence, Anders’ mind on what could happen if Rhys decided to make him his heir in all things. He couldn’t seem to shake the worry that had crept into him, but he kept a smile on his face as he and Fenris walked out of the room and down the hall towards aedan’s chamber. 

Fenris knocked on Aedan’s door, his heart fluttered as he wondered what Aedan would say to all that. 

Zevran opened the door and let them inside. He raised an eyebrow at the clothes that Fenris was wearing and whistled in appreciation. “You need to wear those in Orlais, yes?” 

The taller elf smiled in thanks as he smoothed down the jet black leather jacket, embroidered with dark gold and green leaves up the sleeves to the shoulders, twining around the high collar. The same pattern graced his pants cuff up the seams to his knees. “Thank you, is Aedan here I would speak with him before dinner.”

“He’s almost finished getting ready,” Zevran said. He gestured to a seat by the fire. 

“You look good too, bring that for the trip.” Fenris said as he looked over the shorter Antivan elf. 

Zevran turned slowly to show off how his leather breeches and sleeveless tunic hugged his every line. “Thank you.” 

A connecting door opened and Aedan strode out. “Ah,” he said. “Did you two want to walk with us to the dining hall?”

“In a moment, I’d like to discuss something with you before we go.” he said as he rose and took Anders hand for support. “Please?”

Anders pasted that smile on his lips and clutched at Fenris’ hand. 

“Sure,” Aedan said. 

Fenris took a moment to gather his thoughts then smiled at Aedan. “Rhys wants to adopt me into his family, and...possibly name me his heir.”

“Excuse me?” Aedan said. “He wants to what now?”

“He wants to adopt me to his family line, he has no more parents or siblings.” Fenris said in a small voice, worried that Aedan was angry.

“That’s… That’s wonderful, Fenris,” Aedan said sincerely. 

“You’re actually ok with it?” he said in surprise.

“Yeah… I mean, as Grey Wardens we aren’t suppose to play in politics, but you keep gaining titles regardless it seems. You just have to make sure that anything you do is separate from the Grey Wardens.” 

“It would be, but …” Fenris paused for a moment and looked at Anders. “If he makes me his heir, I might need to spend more time here. I’d rather not spend it alone.”

“You want Anders here with you,” Aedan finished. “With Velanna and Sirad gone, who would we have for healing?” 

“Please...don’t do this to me.” Fenris said quietly. “He’s my other half Aedan.”

“I know that, Fenris. I know. But with Sirad and Anders gone… I have to think of the wardens at the Vigil.” 

Fenris took a breath and tried to stay calm. “Then I might have to refuse.”

“You might,” Aedan said with a nod. “I’m sorry, Fenris. Unless you can promise to spend a few months out of the year here and the Vigil as per our original agreement, I can’t let Anders go, not unless we get a replacement for him either.” 

"Let's just see what Rhys says, I can't speak for Anders and I need to go, please." Fenris said softly

“I’m sorry,” Aedan repeated. “I have to think of the wardens first. I’ll see you at dinner.” 

Anders stepped closer to Fenris and brushed his shoulder along the elf’s in comfort. 

The elf didn't speak as he returned to their room, nor as he collapsed into a chair.

With a long look at Aedan and Zevran, Anders hurried after Fenris. He caught up to his husband in their room. “Are you alright, love?” 

"No," he said from his spot, curled in a chair, his gaze fixed on some spot in the floor.

“He just doesn’t want to lose either of us,” Anders consoled. “He’ll come around.” 

"Doesn't matter, let's just get dinner over with. Maybe I can ask Rhys to hold off on the announcement. I don't even want to go now." Fenris dropped his head in his hands and cursed angrily in Tevene.

“It’ll work out,” Anders said, becoming a little desperate. “You’ll see.” He didn’t know what to do for Fenris.

"Fine, let's just go." Fenris said as he got up, his expression angry and hurt.

Anders lapsed into silence as they walked to the dining hall. “You don’t need to be upset, love,” he said in a bid to comfort his husband. 

The elf stopped and pulled Anders aside so he wouldn’t make a huge scene. “I do need to be upset. I am tired, Anders, tired of the fucking split between the wardens and Arlathan. I should not have to lose my husband, my other half for what Rhys has offered. Nor should Aedan be so damn blithe about it. If this was him and Zevran, he wouldn’t think twice about it. I ...I just want something in my life to come without a fucking price, for once, just once Anders.” Fenris said in a low voice, his eyes closed and his expression almost pained as he spoke. “I’m not angry with you, or upset with you. I just...I just want to get this over with, please.” 

Anders stared at him in silence for a heartbeat before he nodded his head. “Then let’s go.” 

Fenris took his hand and walked in with his head held up but he refused to look over to where Aedan was seated with Zevran, Alistair, Morrigan and Lucen. His heart was hurting, and he knew if he so much at glanced at them, he’d break.

Anders took his seat next to Fenris and accepted a plate of food when a servant came by and offered it. He ate in silence, only partially listening to the conversation around him. 

Fenris didn’t speak much, but he did rest his hand on Anders thigh often and gave him a smile occasionally. He leaned over and gave his husband a kiss on the cheek and whispered an apology. “Forgive me for earlier, I didn’t mean to do that to you love.” 

“It’s fine,” Anders assured him. 

Down the table, Rhys caught Fenris’ eye and gave him a nod. 

Fenris nodded in return and pushed back from the table so he could be rise or join Rhys when called upon.

Rhys motioned towards Fenris and waited until the other elf had reached him before he held up his hand for silence. “I want to make an announcement,” he said. 

The elven warden clasped his hands behind his back and waited, unsure when he should speak.

“I am formally adopting Leto into the House of Iefyr. He will be my heir in all things.”

Anders’ hands clenched under the table as the dining hall erupted with cries of astonishment and cheers. 

Fenris tilted his head and smiled at Rhys. “Thank you for your trust in me, my Lord Iefyr. You honor me with this gift.”

Rhys gave Fenris a smile and embraced him tightly. “Welcome, brother,” he said in Elvhen. 

Anders and Aedan exchanged a look before the commander began clapping, the others joining him.

“Thank you brother.” Fenris said in a low whisper. His chest felt tight as he let Rhys go and stood next to him. “In all things?” he asked quietly, just to be sure he understood what had been done.

“In all things,” Rhys repeated as his grin widened.

That made Fenris hug him again briefly before he stepped back and wiped at his face quickly. “Thank you.” 

“Lord Leto Iefyr!” Rhys announced and the hall erupted in cheers. 

Fenris took a slight bow and grinned at Rhys again before he headed back to his seat.

Anders pressed a kiss to Fenris’ cheek and whispered in his ear. “I’m happy for you, love.” 

He returned his husband’s kiss but on the lips, his smile a bit crooked as he tried to keep himself together while they were in the dining hall. “Are you going to be alright with this? We can discuss it in our room if you want.” 

Anders hesitated. “We’ll talk later. Right now, you need to enjoy yourself and what you have achieved.” 

“I wouldn’t be here without you, it’s your triumph as well.” Fenris kissed him again before he turned around at the tap on his shoulder.

Cadewyn smiled at Fenris and gave him a bow. “My lord,” he said with a wink. 

The newly minted elven lord couldn’t keep the smirk off his face. “Stop, you’ll make me blush, Cadewyn. Besides, you still can thump me in a fair match.” Fenris inclined his head at the elvhen captain before his attention was pulled away by his fellow wardens.

“Congratulations,” Velanna said as she inclined her head. 

“Thank you, Velanna.” Fenris said neutrally. No matter how long they spent together, he would hold a grudge until he died for what she did to his sister.

“I’m glad for you,” Sirad said as he came over and held out his hand for Fenris to take. 

Fenris rose and pulled him into a hug. “Thank you, Sirad.” he then smiled mischieviously at the other elf. “Guess that makes me your brother in law?”

“Me?” Sirad face grew warm. 

Zevran slipped through the growing circle around Fenris and gave him a more courtly bow than Cadewyn had. “My Lord Leto,” he said. 

Fenris looked at him blankly, unsure why Zevran was being so formal. He decided to go with it and returned his bow. “Zev, don’t.” he whispered as he rose up.

Zevran took his bottom lip between his teeth. “But I will be my lord’s most trusted and able bodied servant,” he said as he rose. 

Anders rolled his eyes. “I think Zev might have found a new game.” 

“And I am back to my seat,” Velanna said abruptly. “I don’t need to hear more of this.” 

Fenris just glanced at her retreating back. “Not that I would miss your presence.” he said under his breath. He looked back to Zevran and smiled at him. “You are going to milk this for all it’s worth aren’t you?”

“Me?” Zevran asked innocently. “Why would you ever think that?” he laughed and gave Fenris another bow before he retook his seat. 

Alistair had risen as well and clapped Fenris on the back. “Being a noble means you have to interact with nobles,” he teased. “But you’re a better man than I.” 

“I doubt that your majesty. I’ve got a lot to learn, and I’m sure that Rhys will be a stern taskmaster.” he said as he smiled at the Ferelden king. “Maybe you could give me lessons?”

“Lessons? How my advisors would swoon to hear you say that. I’m still not all they wish I could be in a king.” With one last grin he moved back to his chair. 

Aedan had watched the exchanges silently and when Alistair sat back down, the commander got to his feet. “Congratulations, Fenris,” he said. 

“Thank you Commander.” Fenris said, his gaze not as warm as it usually was when he looked at his friend.

“Aedan,” Anders said. “May I have some of your time tomorrow. We’ll need to talk.” 

Aedan, who had looked resigned at Fenris’ lukewarm reception gave Anders a weak smile. “Sure. Come by my room when you are ready.” 

“Perhaps you two can talk now, I think I am going to slip away early and talk to the Light Warriors for a while. If you don’t mind love?” Fenris said as he turned towards his husband and took his hand lightly.

“I should really talk with you first,” Anders said earnestly. 

“Really? What for?” Fenris said, his expression went from mildly annoyed with Aedan to concerned in a flash.

“Let’s go to our room,” Anders said quietly. 

“Very well, lead on.” Fenris didn’t like how he felt as Anders ducked and weaved until they’d escaped the dining hall and were headed to their room.

Once they were inside and Anders had closed the door behind them, he began to pace. “I’m… I can’t leave the Vigil. Not yet at least,” he said in a rush. “Not until I know that they’ll be in good hands. I want to… I want to keep to my end of the bargain with Aedan. I’ll spend half the year here and half the year at the Vigil until a new healer can be found and I’m sure that i can leave the work I’ve done in the infirmary to them.” 

Fenris folded his arms and watched Anders pace back and forth as he spoke. “What of us, I’m to be without you for months at a time? You…” he bit back angry words and instead threw up his hands and started to pull off his finery as he went.

“Fine, do as you wish, Anders.” Fenris practically growled as he looked around for something less fancy to put on. “Is there anything else?”

“Can’t you be understanding?” Anders asked. “I worked hard on the infirmary. I took that place from an abandoned set of rooms and made a space for myself out of it. Me! The mage who always ran from their responsibilities. I love you, and I’m not leaving you. I just need to see this to the end. I need to make sure that I’m not leaving them in a lurch. I supported you in this, please support me.” 

Fenris sat on the bed and pulled on sleep pants before he looked to his husband. “What do you need from me then? I curbed the first words that came to mind Anders, do not act as if I am so heartless. It’s what you need and want to do, then do it. I cannot keep you from doing as you wish even if I had it in my head to keep you with me at all times.” 

He twisted his wedding back back and forth as he sat there, his gaze on the fire that had been lit in their absence. “This is ...no that would be cruel and vicious even from me.”

“You’ve been on edge lately,’ Anders said. “I can’t… Please don’t make me feel guilty for doing the right thing.” 

“My aim is not to make you feel guilty Anders. Do as you need to do, I will not stop you.” Fenris said, his voice brittle as he continued to worry at his wedding ring.

“It will only be for a few months,” Anders said. “Then I can come back and stay for good.” 

“And resent me for it? No, do what you need to be happy, Anders, no matter what it takes. After all you’ve given so much up for me, I would not do that to you. Go and speak with Aedan, I wish to be alone for a while. Or if you will not speak with him, I will leave.”

Anders didn’t understand. His husband acted as if he wished that Anders didn’t want to go and finish his obligations. “You’re under stress with everything that’s been going on,” he said more to himself. “I’ll… I’ll hold off talking to Aedan until we can talk about this another time.” 

That seemed to anger the elf more than Anders suggestion of what he wanted. He stood up and got in Anders space, his face twisted in a snarl. “Go fucking talk to Aedan. You’ve made your decision and told me what you want to do, there’s nothing further to say Anders. You want to continue your work, then do it. Don’t let me stop you _love_.” 

Fenris snatched up the tunic he’d worn earlier and pulled it over his head before he headed to the door. “Make yourself happy, don’t worry about me.” he said bitterly before he realized he was about to leave disheveled, barefoot and angry with no destination in mind. 

He let go of the door handle and let his forehead hit the twining wood of the doorframe. He felt wrong somehow, like before when they’d fight over little, petty things. Fenris shook his head in an effort to clear it.

Fenris looked to Anders contritely. “I...I’m sorry. I don’t know what’s gotten into me tonight. I haven’t snapped like that at you in a long time. Maybe I just need to lie down and sleep off whatever has gotten to me.” he stumbled back to the bed and stared at it like he didn’t know what to do with it. “Head’s killing me, I’m sorry love.”

“I…” Anders went to Fenris. “You haven’t been sleeping well lately. You talk in your sleep and have been having more nightmares.” He took Fenris by the arm and urged him to the bed. “Let’s get some rest. Like I said, we can talk about it again later.” 

“Sure… rest, that’s good.” Fenris mumbled as he reached out for Anders and pulled him next to him. “Sorry, being a jerk.” he said half-awake.

“It’s all right,” Anders said softly. “It’s been a bit of a crazy day.” 

**  
“Something is going on with him,” Anders said for the third time as he paced Aedan’s room. He had woken up before his husband for once and slipped out of bed to come and speak with their commander. 

“He’s making choices that… frighten me a little bit,” anders continued on. “I mean… Becoming king after Rhys? I’ve never known him to want any sort of power. In fact, he’s always disdained it. But here we are.”

Aedan who had been tracking Anders around the room held up his hand for the mage to stop. “Sometimes it can be a simple thing for someone to see that they want more out of life or that maybe they are ready for responsibility. Maker knows that’s what happened to me.” He lowered his hand. “I’m not pleased with any of this either, but it’s done. Rhys has publicly made Fenris his heir and Fenris accepted. Railing at his choice will only alienate him more than he probably already feels. He’s grown since you and I first met him, Anders. Maybe he’s just finally finding himself.” 

“You think so?” Anders said hopefully. “I… I see him changing, and I have to wonder if those changes are going to take him away from me.” 

“Fenris loves you, Anders,” Aedan assured him. “He loves you and I don’t think much of anything would take him from you at this point.” 

Anders fiddled with the sleeves of his robes. “I tried to compromise with him. I tried to tell him that after Orlais I would be coming back to the Vigil with you and run the infirmary until a replacement could be found. He didn’t take it well and accused me of not supporting him.” 

“Some things might change with him, but some might stay the same,” Aedan offered.

“He has his memories back,” Anders admitted softly. “Fen’Harel left Fenris a boon. He’s been having nightmares over what he recalls.”

“Then there you go,” Aedan said. “He’s trying to parse what he knows now. That can’t be easy.”

Anders dropped his arms to his sides. “Yeah, I guess you’re right. Thanks, Aedan.”

“That’s what I’m here for,” Aedan said with a laugh. “To dispense dubious life advice.” 

**  
Fenris was brushing out his hair when Anders returned to the room, he worried about his husband’s safety while they were in Arlathan, especially in light of being named heir to the King. He smiled at Anders as he untangled one knot that would not loosen. “Morning.”

“Morning,” Anders said with a smile. He walked over and held out his hand for the brush. “Want me to try?” 

“Sure, just be gentle. I’m still not used to such long hair and caring for it.” Fenris said as he slipped to the floor and let Anders tilt his head to the side to work.

After years of practice with his own hair, Anders knew just how to untangle the knots with a minimal amount of pain. Soon the brush fell into a soothing rhythm as he worked. “Are we okay?” he asked softly. 

“What do you mean?” Fenris replied, his eyes closed as he felt his husband’s hands succeed where his did not.

“I mean, about last night. I don’t like fighting with you. I just wanted to make sure we were still okay.” Anders paused for a moment and his fingers picked at a particularly dense knot. 

“Yes, we’re fine.” Fenris said, careful not to snap at Anders.

“I’m glad,” Anders said genuinely. He set the brush down and leaned over Fenris to press a kiss to his temple. “Love you.” 

“Love you too. What got you out of bed so early? You’re usually still abed well after I’ve risen.” Fenris asked as he felt Anders continue to work at the same knot.

When the strands fell free, Anders picked up the brush and began to stroke it through Fenris’ hair. “I went to talk to Aedan,” he said candidly. “I wanted to tell him what I had decided and that nothing was set in stone yet and we’d talk to him about it after Orlais.” Part of Anders winced at the partial lie.

“I see.” was all the elven warrior said, he was in no mood for a fight about Anders decision. It wouldn’t change his mind and he had other things to think about after accepting Rhys’ offer. “Did he mention when we were going to leave for Orlais?” 

“Soon, I think.” Anders handed the brush back to Fenris. “There. All done.” 

“Thank you.” Fenris stood and kissed Anders on top of his head. “I just worry about you, being the lone human here most of the time. When I woke up and you were gone...I thought you might still be upset with me, but we’re good so I worried for nothing.” the elf pulled his tunic off and went to the wardrobe in search of something clean to wear, it was going to be a long day and tiring since he hadn’t slept well the night before.

**  
A week later found them sailing towards Orlais. They’d had to wait for Sebastian Vael to make an appearance before they could leave. The royal ship was much more crowded with all the extra people, and Anders had found himself keeping to the cabin he shared with Fenris as much as possible. He didn’t like the prince of Starkhaven and didn’t want to start anything with him that would reflect badly on Aedan. But Maker… the man made it hard. 

Fenris didn’t like that Anders was keeping to himself so much thanks to Sebastian’s presence and spoke on it before they went to dinner a couple of weeks later. 

“Anders, please tell me you are not hiding in our cabin because of Sebastian. You are a Grey Warden, he cannot do anything to you.” Fenris folded his arms and stared down at his husband to await his answer.

“I just don’t want to get into it with him,” Anders said. He sat up from where he’d been laying on their bed. “Maker, he’s an ass.” 

“You are married to a Lord of Arlathan, and I will not hesitate to remind him of such if he speaks to you as he did in Kirkwall.” Fenris smiled maliciously as he offered his hand to his husband. “Come, let’s go to dinner and if he so much as looks at you sideways I will remind him that he is no longer the only noble at the table.”

“I don’t want you to fight my battles for me,” Anders said with a sigh as he slipped off the bed. “But thanks.” 

Fenris tilted his head up and smiled at his mage. “It’s my honor to do so, love, besides I need to practice my snobbery for the uptight fools in Orlais, might as well get started on him.” 

“I am hungry,” Anders admitted as they left the cabin and walked up the short flight of stairs to the deck. 

“As am I, I refuse to hide out in our room.” Fenris said before he looked up and saw the object of their discussion heading down deck towards them. “Speak of the devil and he appears.”

“Wonderful,” Anders muttered. 

Sebastian Vael gave them a warm smile as he approached the pair. “Ah! Are you two headed for some food as well?” he asked. 

“Yes.” Fenris answered, his gaze rather cold as he looked at the prince.

Anders remained silent in a vain hope that Sebastian would get the hint. 

But of course the prince either didn’t get it, or chose to ignore it. “Then we should walk together,” he offered. 

“Why, so you can continue to tell us of your Maker and Chantry? Perhaps alienate my husband once more?” Fenris said, his smile edging towards malicious.

“Excuse me?” Vael blinked. “I… Have I given offense at some point?” 

Fenris gave him a look that usually sent men running in fear. “Are you trying to tell me you don’t remember how you offended Anders and my sister when we first met you? With your talk of mages and tranquility and the Maker’s will?” He snarled along with lighting his brands just in case it went to blows.

“No, I…” His eyes shot to Anders and then back to Fenris. “If I gave offense I apologize. That wasn’t my intention.” 

“Of course not, the road to the Void is paved with good intentions. It is not my pardon you should beg, but his.” Fenris tilted his head slightly towards his husband. 

Sebastian gave Anders a low bow. “Apologizes for my words. I was in a dark place at the time.”

Shit, what was Anders supposed to do with that? “Thank you…” he said. “I uh…”

“Come, join me for the meal,” Sebastian said. “I wish to start anew with the both of you since we will be together for some time.” 

“You can start by using my proper title.” Fenris said with a haughty glare.

Anders sucked in a sharp breath. 

“I…” Sebastian floundered for a moment before he straightened his shoulders. “Lord Iefyr,” he said.

“Much better, you are trainable after all.” Fenris said coldly before he turned and took Anders hand to head to the Galley. “Coming, Prince Vael?” 

“No,” Sebastian said cooly. “I think I have lost my appetite.” With a small bow and turned and walked away. 

“Suit yourself, your Highness.” Fenris said before he turned and headed down the stairs. “Love, lost your appetite as well?” he called when Anders didn’t follow.

“I…” Anders swallowed and hurried to catch up with Fenris. His lips were pressed together in a thin line.

“You alright? You look upset.” Fenris said quietly as they made their way over to join Rhys, Aedan, Zev and Alistair at a far table.

“You just insulted the Prince of Starkhaven after he had already apologized,” Anders said in a whisper. “Maker, love…” 

“I thought you didn’t like him? Am I to apologize for my words? No less rough than his so long ago sitting at Hawke’s table?” Fenris asked his eyes dark with irritation.

“You…” Anders sputtered. “I didn’t want an enemy made out of him. We need him. Alistair, Aedan, and Rhys needs him.” 

Fenris’ jaw clenched and he glanced up at Anders in thought for a moment before he turned and left the dining room. He would find Sebastian and attempt to amend his words, if only for the sake of presenting a united front before the Divine.

Anders sat down next to Aedan and opened his mouth before he shut it again. He wasn’t going to drag the commander into anymore of his and Fenris’ disagreements than he already had, not behind Fenris’ back. Lying to him once had been enough.

**

Fenris found Sebastian staring off at the ocean, his posture tense as it had been when he turned from them earlier. “Serah Vael, may I have a word?” he said as he drew closer.

“Lord Iefyr,” Sebastian acknowledged. 

Fenris sighed and tried to rein in his hostility, if just for the moment and for peace between him and his husband. “I spoke harshly earlier, I let my ...grudge over your earlier words colour my own. I wish to make amends if you will allow it.” he didn’t bow or dip his head to Sebastian, getting those words out was hard enough.

“I am Sebastian Vael, Prince of Starkhaven,” he said as he looked out onto the ocean. “I have done and said things in my life I am not proud of, but I know when to try and make amends for the things I have done, and I strive to do just that.” He glanced at Fenris in his periphery. “I am no longer a serah.” 

“I know your title and rank, however I do not understand what you mean by that.” Fenris said as he kept his head high and his gaze on the prince.

“You told me under no uncertain terms that I was to call you by your title, yet you do not see fit to do the same for me.” Sebastian pushed away from the railing. “I accept your apology, because you are trying to make amends. But I won’t ever trust you Lord Iefyr. I have learned the hard way that letting someone walk over you too many times leads to ruin.” 

That made Fenris scowl at him. “I was attempting to be more cordial in the face of my apology. I will not make that mistake again Your Highness, Prince Vael.” Fenris bowed to him low and deep, and fought not to sneer at him though he wished to throw him over the railing. “My whole life until the last few years has been people running roughshod over me, and I have learned hard lessons because of my time as a Warden and now among the people of Arlathan. Remember this if you find yourself in need, Prince Vael, as I have not withdrawn my trust after an apology has been offered and accepted.”

“Hard won lessons are not easily discarded,” Sebastian replied. “We do not know each other, so I will do as you suggest and withhold my mistrust.” 

“Thank you.” Fenris replied as he watched the noble carefully, unsure what would happen next.

“I hope I’m not keeping you from your meal,” Sebastian said. He hated this part of himself, the colder part that had grown in the place of his innocence when his family had been murdered. The things he had done to take his throne back… But he had done his duty, and he would never forget how that had come about.

“I will dine eventually, it is no bother.. I...felt the need to resolve this before it festered and became worse between us.” Fenris said, carefully omitting the part where he did it for politics and not because he wanted to. “You should eat before the kitchen runs out, I will be along later.” 

“Thank you,” Sebastian said. “I… I am not the same man you met in Kirkwall. I have yet to decide if it’s for good or ill.” 

“None of us are the same men or women as that time, it feels like a lifetime ago.” Fenris said as he leaned against the railing, his gaze roaming over the dark waters, his mind churning as much as the waves.

“Power and the need to protect can do things to a man.” Sebastian gripped the railing hard. “I never understood that until recently.” 

“I do not follow once again.” Fenris muttered, his desire to be done with the man carefully kept out of his tone.

“I am rambling. Go if you wish,” Sebastian told him.

“I prefer to remain here, until my mind is settled.” Fenris replied smoothly. “I should not keep you from the dining hall.”

“I will eat later,” Sebastian assured him. “I’ve found watching the sea to be calming.” 

“Then I will leave you to your thoughts, my apologies again.” Fenris deflected as he turned to go.

Sebastian gave him a nod and turned back to the ocean. 

Fenris returned to the Galley and slid onto the bench next to Anders with his plate and a murmured greeting.

“You okay?” Anders asked after he’d swallowed his bite.

“Fine, never better.” the elf said between bites. “What did I miss?” he deflected to keep from discussing the prince or their talk.

“Uh… Nothing much. Rhys was practicing his Trade with us and we were correcting him when he messed up.”

Rhys scowled at Anders. “Getting better,” he said in halting trade before he switched to Tevene. “If Cadewyn could master it in a short time…”

“Hey!” Cadewyn exclaimed. “Do not blame me if you can’t grasp a simple language.” 

“It’s not simple, Cadewyn, there are still words I struggle with even now.” Fenris replied in Elvhen before he realized he’d swapped. He turned to Aedan with his next question. “How long until we dock? It feels like we’re never getting there.”

“We still have several weeks,” Aedan answered. “At least this time we’re on a ship that doesn’t spare on expense.” 

“Too right,” Alistair said from down the table. “Besides, my ministers would have thrown a fit if I hadn’t arrived in Orlais in style.”

“Tell me we’ll at least make port somewhere and get off the ship for a couple of days. I detest being so cooped up with so many people. I’ve gotten used to the Keep and Arlathan with enough room to walk about freely.” Fenris said as he finished off his meal and sipped at his wine as they spoke.

“Sorry,” Alistair said. “We’re making straight for Orlais.”

“Yay!” Anders crowed dryly. 

“Joy of joys.” Fenris quipped before he tilted his glass back and finished the dark red wine. “I think I’m going to get some air, or something before it’s too dark to be on deck.”

“I’ll join you,” Aedan said as he got to his feet. 

“As you wish Aedan.” Fenris said, mildly resentful of having his time alone impinged on. He was silent until they wound up at the railing again, this time devoid of errant Princes, thankfully. He finally turned to Aedan and questioned his desire to accompany him. “So what have I done now?”

“When are you leaving us?” he asked without preamble. 

“What?” Fenris asked as he straightened up and turned to face his commander. “What the fuck Aedan? You follow me out here for this, now?”

“Damn it, Fenris. I just want to know how much more time I have with you before you leave us.” Aedan ran his fingers through his hair in agitation. 

“Why? Do you even care if I go? Do you want me to just turn around and leave once we get to Orlais? You’ve fucking avoided me until now, and then you follow me out here to demand an answer to when I am leaving? Why?” Fenris said sullenly.

“I’m asking a reasonable question. You want to take Anders with you. I wanted to know if you knew when that would be.” 

“I do not. I thought it wasn’t even going to be discussed until after we’d dealt with Orlais. If you want an answer right this moment, I have none. Why don’t you ask Anders, he seems to have made up his mind about what he wants anyway.” Fenris snapped, his hurt showing in his posture and words.

Aedan clutched Fenris’ shoulders. “I love you. I love both of you. Now you’re going to be… Fuck.” 

“So is this coming from you as my lover, my Commander or both?” Fenris said a little more quietly.

“Both,” Aedan rasped. “I don’t want to lose one of my best wardens and I don’t want someone I love so damned much to leave.” 

“So what am I to do then? You say this as if I will never, ever see you again. You say this as if I am going to forget you and never miss your touch, your heart, you.” Fenris said, his eyes dark and his own voice thick with something he didn’t want to name.

“We will be an ocean apart,” Aedan said softly. “You will have your duties and I will have mine. How often can we see each other? How often will you be able to come to me?” 

“I don’t know. Would you have me rescind my acceptance then? My heart has been torn in two since we fucking found Arlathan, lost the Taint and got caught up in all this. Please, Aedan, don’t make this harder on me than it already is...please.” Fenris sobbed and curled against Aedan.

Aedan wrapped his arms around Fenris. “I’m selfish when it comes to you,” he whispered. “I always have been. Can you blame me for wanting to keep you by my side? I don’t want to make this harder for you.” 

“What the fuck do I do? I feel like I have to pick a side and I don’t want to. Like I’ll lose all of you or Arlathan no matter what I decide.” Fenris said quietly.

“You’ve already made your choice,” Aedan said. “Let us deal with our emotions about that choice.” 

“It’s too much...you know I don’t do emotions well, and now that I’ve fallen for you and Zevran, I can’t just forget it. I can’t just...fuck Aedan why did I ask, why did I accept?” he said tiredly

“I don’t know, Fenris. Only you can answer that. I just… Don’t forget about us, about what we have, please.” 

“I won’t and I don’t plan on just never coming back Aedan. It’s not as if Rhys would expect me to just give up my duties there either. He understands, I hope.” the elf squeezed him and held Aedan close. “I’m sorry.”

“What’s going on with you, Fenris?” Aedan sighed. 

“I...don’t know. Some days I feel fine, like everything is going perfect and the next I am a mess.” the elf admitted as he stepped back so he could breathe and look up at Aedan. “Some days I feel like I don’t know who I am anymore and I’m scared to death the person I’m becoming is not someone I want to be.”

“Just take it one day at a time,” Aedan advised. “Things might get harder when we’re in Orlais.” 

“I know they will, you have no idea how elves are treated. One step above legal slavery and a blind eye turned to those who come along with magisters.” Fenris muttered angrily

“Then they’ll be in for a nasty surprise,” Aedan said with a wicked grin. 

“I don’t know who’s going to enjoy this more, you, Rhys or me.” Fenris said with a hint of humor. “Fuck, I miss you, Aedan I’m sorry I’ve been such an ass to you.” the elf said before he leaned up on his tip-toes to kiss him.

Aedan returned the kiss, deepening it before he pulled back. “We’ve got weeks at sea to make up for that.” 

“How about now? Anders went off with Zevran, he’d mentioned he missed him as well. I would not mind getting reacquainted with your touch.” 

Aedan grinned. “You think they went to my cabin or yours?” 

“Probably yours knowing Zev. It’s not as if we haven’t walked in to them having their own fun if we pick the wrong one.” Fenris said, his voice deep as he let his fingers trip over Aedan’s chest, the dark hair that peeked out of his open tunic.

Aedan leaned down and scooped Fenris up, throwing him over his shoulder, and slapping his ass. “Then let’s go.” 

Fenris laughed and pretended to struggle against Aedan’s hold all the way to his cabin. “Well are they in there? Did we pick the right one?” he asked.

Aedan pushed open the door. “Nope. They must be in mine.” He strode inside and shut the door with his foot before he walked over and dropped Fenris on the bed. 

“Whatever will you do with me, Aedan? It’s been a while, do you remember what I like?” Fenris said as he pulled at the ties to his own tunic, until it was loose enough to pull over his head.

Aedan followed suit, his avid eyes on Fenris as the elf stripped off his clothes. “Maybe…” 

“Tell me then, remind me of what you know.” the elf said as he whipped his pants off and threw them across the room.

Aedan stepped out of his boots and his breeches and stood naked before the end of the bed. “You’ve been naughty, Warden Fenris.”

“Says you, I think I’ve been pretty damn good. With helping to save Thedas and all.” Fenris smirked as he crawled down the bed towards Aedan and sat back on his heels. “Tell me in detail how I’ve been naughty, Commander.”

“It seems I’m not the one who’s forgotten,” Aedan murmured. His hand shot out and he wrapped his fingers in Fenris’ long hair, yanking back on the strands. 

“You’ve been itching to do that for weeks haven’t you?” Fenris uttered in a low growl. “What is it I’ve forgotten, ser?” he purred. 

“That you answer to me,” Aedan clarified. He brought his face down and nipped at Fenris’ ear. “You wanna be a good soldier?” 

“Yes ser, always.” Fenris moaned at the nip to his ear and the tight pull on his hair. “Please ser, how may I serve?”

“That’s better,” Aedan hummed, his voice deepening. “Do you remember what I like, Fenris?” 

“Obedience ser, my mouth on your cock and pounding into me until I scream for mercy.” Fenris growled plaintively.

“That’s right,” Aedan said in approval. He gripped the base of his growing erection and touched the head to fenris’ lips.

“May I ser?” Fenris said even as he flicked his tongue out and lapped at the pre-come on the tip.

Aedan’s cock twitched against his lips. “Take as much as you want,” he urged. “Show me what a good soldier you are.” 

Fenris opened up and took half of Aedan in his mouth, then opened more but couldn’t manage all of him in one go. He worked to take more in then looked up to his lover with a come hither look as he waited to see if Aedan would start to fuck his mouth or let him continue to suck him in slowly.

Aedan groaned and rocked his hips slowly, shuttling his cock in and out between Fenris’ lips. “Yes,” he hissed. “Missed you.”

If he could have spoken, he would have but instead Fenris opened his mouth wider and moaned around the thick shaft sliding in and out of his mouth. His hands tightened on Aedan’s hips just a bit as he closed his eyes to let himself be filled, to take Aedan all the way down to the base. 

Inch by inch, Aedan pushed deeper down Fenris’ throat, until the elf had taken him to the root. His head dropped back and he moaned in pleasure before he slid back out again, relishing the feel of Fenris’ tongue along his shaft. 

Fenris pulled back to get some air and look up at Aedan again. “Do I please you ser?” 

“Always,” Aedan murmured. he was so close that his cock ached with it. 

Fenris smiled then reached out to stroke Aedan gently as he pondered what else they could do. “What do you want Aedan? Me on my back, me on my hands and knees, calling out for more of your cock so loud Zev and Anders might hear me? That everyone will know no matter what I am still yours?” he lapped at the head of the thick, hard cock in his hand as he continued to look into Aedan’s eyes, his expression wanton and needy.

“Hands and knees?” Aedan asked. “I thought that you…”

“Thought I what?” Fenris asked in surprise, his stroking slowed down and stopped as he leaned backwards until he was flat on his back, his cock standing up and enticing.

“Thought you couldn’t handle that,” Aedan finished, the thought forgotten as soon as the words left his mouth. he came down on top of Fenris, pressing the elf into the mattress. 

“That was then, this is now and I simply gave the option. Like this is nice too.” Fenris murmured as he pressed kisses to Aedan’s neck and face. “I’m glad I didn’t hurt you, I keep forgetting about the sharper eye teeth until I bite Anders.” he said quietly as he dropped his head back and let Aedan grind against him, biting his neck and ears.

“Kinda liked it,” Aedan rasped. “On your hands and knees,” he finally decided. “I’ve always wanted to take you that way.” 

“Yeah? Tell me while you fuck me. Tell me how you’ve wanted me like that.” Fenris moaned as he flipped over and arched his back in offering.

“Oil?” Aedan asked. 

“In the small drawer to the right.” Fenris said as he felt the bed spring up with Aedan’s departure then dip again from his weight. “It’s been too long.” the elf said as he looked over his shoulder to watch Aedan.

“Think you can still handle it?” Aedan asked as he drizzled oil on his fingers, coating them thoroughly. 

“Yes, trust me.” Fenris whispered as he rose up on his hands and spread his knees a bit more. “I wonder what Anders and Zev are up to?” he mused before he felt Aedan’s thick finger slide into him.

“Having fun?” Aedan ventured. He carefully twisted his finger as he searched inside Fenris.

“Yeah…” Fenris groaned as he relaxed Aedan so could add another finger. “I meant...what specifically. He brings out the dom side of Anders.” the elf whined as he felt another finger twist inside him.

“I don’t know,” Aedan said. “You know how Zevran is. he likes to push and push until his partner is driven insane with need.” He pushed the second finger inside. 

Fenris’ eyes crossed briefly before he spoke. “Yeah but… details, I’ve always imagined what they get up to when they are alone together. Never ...really saw them let loose in front of me.”

“I haven’t either,” Aedan admitted. “Zevran told me that Anders likes to use magic to pin him down after a while.” 

“Never… let him do that to me.” Fenris moaned as he dropped his chest to the bed. “More, come on Aedan you fucking tease. Give it to me.”

Aedan pulled free and sat up on his knees behind Fenris. he lined up his cock and pushed steadily inside the elf. “I hear, Anders likes to use magic to play with Zev’s body in ways we can’t,” he whispered in Fenris’ ear. 

The elven fighter whined as he was filled and his hair was pulled back. “He can already turn me out with just a few spells, it’s even worse with the brands. I’m so sensitive now.” Fenris moaned in pleasure.

“Are you?” Aedan asked. He rolled his hips in a slow tease. 

“Yes… barely a hint of healing magic makes me…” Fenris moaned low and deep at a particularly hard, slow thrust. “Makes me come undone, more than that first time we were all together.” he hissed as Aedan drew back, almost until he was out then slammed back into him.

“How about if you were near it?” aedan asked on a moan as he rutted into Fenris. “How about if we tied you up and then had Anders play with Zevran. Would that magic slip into you by being so near it?” 

“Dunno...not really...wanting to be tied up to find out.” Fenris hissed as Aedan changed his angle and hit him deeper than the last few strokes. “Maker...Mythal, fuck…Aedan, please.” he whimpered.

“You a good soldier, Warden Fenris?” Aedan asked, his voice becoming silk. 

“Yes, yes, ser, yes,” he called out, so close to coming he didn’t know if he could hold back even on command.

Aedan gave him a hard thrust and clutched Fenris’ hips tightly. “You going to come for me, soldier?”

“Yes, oh gods yes Aedan...I can’t, fuck I can’t” Fenris howled as he was filled over and over with Aedan’s thick cock and he felt himself tensing, close to the edge with each stroke in and out.

Aedan wound Fenris’ hair around his fist and pulled back. He leaned over the elf’s body and took his lips in an awkward kiss, slamming his cock in and out of him. 

Fenris opened his eyes and stared at Aedan as he started to come, his body clenching down on the human’s cock until his eyes crossed and he couldn’t hold himself up anymore. “Can’t … couldn’t hold back anymore. Sorry ser.” Fenris muttered as he felt Aedan’s arm tighten around his waist to keep him upright.

Fenris’ orgasm released Aedan of his restraint. he pounded into the elf as he chased his own climax, his teeth nipping along Fenris’ ear. 

“Aedan...Aedan...oh, yes, yes.” he moaned as he was fucked hard and fast. “Please…”

“You want more?” Aedan asked, his voice nothing more than a pant. 

“Yes, whatever ser wants, yes.” Fenris hissed, he knew he couldn’t go all night like he used to but he didn’t want their night to end just yet. “Aedan, please...need you.” he said in a low rasp, almost too needy as he spread himself open more.

Aedan pressed Fenris down into the sheets and pulled his ass up to meet the commander’s thrusts. “Take it,” he groaned. “Take it all.” With a bitten off snarl he came, pouring himself into his lover. 

Fenris shuddered as he was filled, his voice a low rasp as he felt Aedan still pumping even through his climax. “Maker, more, please...more. Want ...Anders to see me so ...see me getting filled, yes.” he moaned half in Trade and half in Tevene.

“Next time,” Aedan rumbled behind him. He pulled out of Fenris and laid down on his back, urging the elf to climb on top of him. “You want it? Then come and take it.” 

He nodded and straddled Aedan his hand slipping a bit as he lined up his lover’s cock and slid down on Aedan, his moans loud and his hair hanging in his face as he bounced up and down, growling in a mix of languages as he fucked himself hard and deep.

“Shit,” Aedan hissed between his teeth. He braced his feet flat on the bed to meet Fenris thrust for thrust.

Fenris leaned down to kiss Aedan, it was a stretch but it also allowed him to feel each thrust more than when he was upright. “Aedan...take me...against the wall. You haven’t done that since after Arlathan rose.” he said in-between pants of breath and loose kissing. “Scratches on my back, teeth in my neck, please ser.”

Aedan sat up and wrapped his arms around Fenris. He held the elf to him and turned to slip off the bed, carrying Fenris across the room. The elf’s back met the wall of the cabin and Aedan planted his feet firmly on the floor while he clutched at Fenris’ ass.

“Yes...want to scream, beg for it from you ser. I want ...oh I want to come so hard I see stars and for you to fill me again, feel it deep in me till you pull out.” Fenris knew he was being wanton, needy and almost submissive to the point that bothered Aedan but he missed sex with him, the closeness and he was aching to feel it in the morning. 

Aedan thrust into Fenris using his powerful legs and thighs. He brought the elf down on his cock over and over while Fenris wrapped his legs around Aedan’s waist. “This what you like?” he asked as he sunk his teeth into Fenris’ throat. 

“Yes…fuck, yes, Aedan...ser. Please, fuck me hard, deep. Maker I wish Anders could see this, see how you break me,” he moaned a he was played like an instrument. “Love your cock.”

Aedan’s cock shuttled in and out of Fenris and he bent his knees to get at just the right angle that would set Fenris off. Their moans filled the air, along with the sound of flesh slapping against flesh. 

“Close...again...fuck, a little more, please ser.” Fenris gasped after a particularly hard thrust.

Aedan’s teeth latched into Fenris’ earlobe, encompassing the golden hoop that ran through it and tugging. His panted breath was hot on Fenris’ jaw and the commander’s hands convulsively kneaded Fenris’ ass. 

That made the elven fighter convulse and shoot against their stomachs, his gasping loud in Aedan’s other ear. “Fill me again, please ser. I’m a good soldier aren't I” Fenris begged.

“You want more?” Aedan breathed in Fenris’ ear. “You want to feel it inside you?” 

“Yes ser, please ser. I’m your good soldier, your good boy.” Fenris moaned as he arched in Aedan’s hands, his ass full of his lover, as he begged for it.

“Then have it,” Aedan groaned when he slammed into Fenris one last time, his ass clenching in pleasure as he came. 

Aedan’s last thrust pulled a drawn out moan of Aedan’s name, thank you and swears that probably were heard down the hall and on deck. Fenris whimpered at how he felt being filled, knowing his ass and thighs would be coated once Aedan pulled away. “Maker, I needed that. Surprised half the ship didn’t hear me.” he murmured as he held on to Aedan.

With Fenris in his arms, Aedan took a few stumbling steps backwards and fell onto the bed. “Who cares,” he said hoarsely. 

“Not me...I could sleep like this, you in me, tangled up in the sheets.” Fenris muttered as he squirmed against Aedan, his ass was a bit sore but he felt good. He reached down and pulled the covers up over them, and pulled Aedan’s arms around him.

Aedan kissed along Fenris’ jaw. “Me too,” he muttered. 

“Stay… please.” the elf said quietly, he was sated and happy after their coupling. He fell asleep to pleasant dreams and idle wondering about what exactly Anders and Zevran got up to while they were shagging each other senseless.

**

Time passed quickly as they made their way to the heart of the Chantry’s power in Thedas. Fenris and Sebastian slowly learned each other, and plans were made for Rhys and his party to ensure they were accorded the respect they deserve. Other times he spent in quiet council with Rhys and Cadewyn to learn his role as heir to Arlathan. Soon, they were a week out from dock and everyone’s nerves were on edge after being cooped up together for so long on the open water.

Aedan had gathered Rhys, Alistair, Fenris, Sebastian, Stroud, Hawke, and Cullen for a private meeting between those that had been invited. Fenris had been asked to join in his capacity of his new role in Arlathan. 

They sat around a table in the empty galley, flagons of wine nearby. 

Fenris sipped at his wine, and looked to Aedan and the others assembled, unsure what his commander wanted. He glanced at Rhys then back to see who was going to break the silence.

“I’ve called everyone here since we’re going to land in Orlais in a few days,” Aedan began. “We need to talk about what we’re going to do once there.” 

“As I see it, we have two options,” Alistair said. “We can either show up, see what she wants and then leave, or we can use the opportunity to rock the boat as it were.” 

“If she wishes to speak with me, then she and others will hear my grievances,” Rhys said in stilted Trade. “I did not come all this way to sit in silence.” 

“I have no grievances to air, but I would hear why the Divine has summoned us all here. It is most unusual, almost like she is calling a war council but there is no Exalted March that has been mentioned.” Sebastian said as he fiddled with his half empty glass. 

Cullen glanced over at the noble. “I don’t think she’d do all this just to call an Exalted March, it’s not as if the Chantry needs to notify us about it. This is because Arlathan has been raised and the game has changed for all of us.” 

“No?” Sebastian mused. “Arlathan has changed things, but if any of you wish to make sure that it is not for the worse, then you need to steel yourselves.”

“Exalted March is when the Divine calls for war,” Rhys asked.

“It is,” Sebastian nodded. “But I do not think it would be on Arlathan. If that was her goal, then why bother inviting you?”

“That is true, the army of the Divine would already be well on it’s way to Arlathan at this point. Look at what happened to the elves of the Dales.” Fenris said from Rhys’ side. 

“Very true, there is more to this calling of leaders than a simple march. We should go ready to hear and to speak.” Hawke spoke up, his gaze on each of them in turn.

“Whatever she wishes of us, I will warn you now, Starkhaven will more than likely comply,” Sebastian added. 

“Even if it’s against one of us?” Aedan asked with narrowed eyes. 

“Starkhaven has always been loyal to the Divine,” Sebastian said by way of explanation. 

Fenris tilted his head at Aedan in silent reproach. “The Wardens are to remain neutral, you know that Prince Vael.” 

“I do know that, and I respect that stance. My hope is that you will respect mine.” 

“Not that it might be needed,” Alistair interjected. 

Fenris sat there, unsure what exactly they were facing. “So what is the plan then? Go in united until we hear what she has to say, or everyone represents their own factions until the Divine plays her hand?”

“It’s not just the Divine we need to worry about,” Alistair said.

“Which is why I called all of you here,” Aedan added. “We don’t know who else is coming. Old rivalries between nations could come into play and we all could benefit from a united front.” he nodded at Rhys. “The elves have no love for the Chantry, neither do the mages depending on who they send if anyone at all. The dwarves are proud and do not bend lightly to anyone but themselves. None of this mentions any problems any of our respective countries or city states have with each other. Trust me, when a group of leaders get together, old grudges come out and there will be posturing.”

“Our hope is that we can at least band together enough so that our united front might ease some of that,” Alistair said. 

Fenris nodded then asked a question he didn't know if he wanted an answer to. "Has the Imperium been invited? Or the Arishok?"

“No one knows,” Alistair said honestly. “And that’s what has us worried.”

“Alistair, Morrigan, and I know the current Arishok,” Aedan said. “He’s like most Qun in that he takes who and what he is seriously. That being said, he’s also willing to listen if need be.” 

“Or was,” Alistair muttered. “We haven’t seen him in years. Who knows what he’s like now.”

“Do you think a magister would be foolish enough to come?” Rhys asked in broken Trade. 

"If there is an opportunity to be had, yes. They are slick as oil and just as pleasant to talk to." Fenris said, his gaze angry as he tapped the table.

Stroud, who had been silent since they all had sat down, finally spoke up. “No matter what happens, the Grey Wardens remain neutral.” He flicked his eyes towards Aedan. “But if a magister comes… We could use the opportunity.”

Aedan sucked in his breath through his teeth. “Yeah… I’d thought about that too. But I’m not sure I want to even try to attempt to negotiate with them. There’s a reason why there are no Grey Wardens in Tevinter.”

"I suggest you find a necromancer because I will kill any Magister that dares show their face outside the Imperium’s borders." Fenris said in a low growl, his teeth flashed as he looked to the others. "They can't be trusted, and no one will mind one less magister in the world."

All eyes at the table turned towards him. “Sirad was a magister once,” Rhys said carefully.

Aedan pointed a finger at Fenris. “This… This right here is what I’m hoping to avoid. We all need to know where each of us stands so we can be prepared if something happens. If a magister shows up, Fenris, then they are not to be harmed unless we can prove they’ve broken the law. We go in ready to kill a representative or a king and we risk the Grey Wardens, or any of us, being ostracized.”

"So knowing what you do of the Imperium, you'd let a magister walk around free as you please?" Fenris snarled.

“I know that we can’t incite an international incident. If I’m going to be fucking blunt,” Aedan said as he lowered his finger, “They’re fucking magisters and, Sirad and a few others excluded, they’ll do something eventually and you’ll get the honor of taking their head anyway.”

"As you wish...Commander." Fenris concede as he sat back and stared at Aedan.

“I will do what is best for Starkhaven,” Sebastian said. “But I also will stand with Kirkwall and Arlathan if need be.” He grinned at Cullen and Hawke. “Us Marchers need to stick together.” He nodded towards Rhys. “And us princes and kings.” 

“And I’m the same with Ferelden,” Alistair said. “But I will stand with Kirkwall, Starkhaven, and Arlathan.”

Fenris glanced between Rhys and Aedan, his expression tense. "I am of two worlds, both the Wardens of Ferelden, but also as a member of King Iefyr's line. It is a conflict that must be resolved before I declare anything." He whispered to Rhys in Elvhen."Rest easy my brother, I will be devoted to my family." He’d spoken the last in Elvhen

“You need to decide who you are going to be representing when you get to Orlais,” Aedan said after a moment of contemplation. “The Grey Wardens, or the Elvhen.” he gave Fenris a reassuring smile. “But only in Orlais.” 

“Very well, we can talk later, Aedan.” Fenris turned to Cullen and Hawke, curious about their silence. “What about you Viscount and First Enchanter?”

Cullen smiled without humor. “Though I am a Templar commander, I am also beholden to the people of Kirkwall. I stand for her.”

“I as well, it’s my home now. Apologies, King Alistair.” Invictus said.

“Oh, no,” Alistair said with a chuckle. “No need.” 

“Are we agreed then?” Aedan asked. 

Rhys slowly nodded his head. “We are agreed. I think Fen’Harel made me king because I would be more willing than veneris was to work with humans in order to ensure Arlathan prospers. But my people come first, so do all of yours. I will stand with all of you.” 

“Then if we are agreed, perhaps we can adjourn for now?” Cullen suggested. 

Aedan nodded. “We’ll be in Orlais in a few days, then the real test starts.”


	4. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orlais is worse than expected, family bonds are strengthened and Anders might be in over his head.

Val Royeaux was so much more than Anders had thought it would be. He had stayed on deck as they had approached the docks to the city and gazed in wonder at its soaring white towers. He didn’t stop staring through the short carriage ride to the Imperial Palace. Although the Divine had called them there, they would be staying with the Empress and not at the Grand Cathedral. 

Anders’ heart had slammed in his chest when they had entered the Imperial Palace. Its grandness rivaled Arlathan’s and a cynical side of Anders had whispered to him that it was because of some of the riches Orlais had stolen from Ferelden during their occupation, and the Dalish from their Exalted March. The main hall itself was covered in white marble and the ceiling soared high above them. 

More than once Anders had almost tripped over his own feet as his head had craned from one side to the other in order to take all the richness in. It wasn’t until they had been shown into the chamber he and Fenris would be staying in that he was able to catch his breath. He dropped his pack and slumped down on the well stuffed mattress on their bed.

“Oh, Maker,” he moaned when he buried his face in his hands. “And we have to go back out there for that blasted lunch.”

“You will go out in your best dress robes, head held high at Aedan’s side and remind them that you are not to be trifled with.” Fenris smirked as he dropped his pack next to the trunk that had been brought from the ship.

“If I could I would wear my warden robes, drape a warden flag around my shoulders, and dye my hair blue and silver with ‘Property of the Grey Wardens, Not an Apostate to Capture’ tattooed on my forehead,” Anders sighed. He got up with a groan and went to the trunk to riffle through it for his best robes.

“Blue hair would not suit you, and if anyone touches you I will take their hands no matter what anyone says about an international incident.” Fenris said as he pulled out the black and silver leather coat, trousers and dragon bone circlet Rhys had given him before the trip. 

Anders pulled his clothes off and shook out his good robes to examine them critically. “Are you going as a representative of Arlathan then?” he asked when he nodded towards Fenris’ clothing.

“Yes, will you ...does it bother you?” Fenris asked as he slipped a tunic on.

“And have my husband looking so grand and regal beside me when we walk into the room?” Anders laughed. “It doesn't bother me at all.” 

They both got dressed and then helped each other to tie their hair back smoothly. When they were finished, Anders grasped Fenris by the hand and kissed the back of it. “Shall we go, my lord?”

“Yes, my lord.” Fenris smiled and gave Anders a courtly bow with a smile. “A prince is only as good as his consort.” 

Anders threw back his head and laughed in delight. He held his arm out for Fenris to take. “Then let’s go and see who has answered the Divine’s call.” 

“As my husband wishes. Besides, I think Aedan will have a moment of envy when he sees us together.” Fenris smiled as he took Anders arm and strode out with him.

“You think so?” Anders grinned. A servant had been waiting out in the hall for them and he gestured for Anders and Fenris to follow. Anders was grateful for his presence or else he knew they would have gotten lost in the labyrinth like halls within a few steps. 

“Look at us, who wouldn’t be jealous?” the elf smirked as he walked arm in arm with Anders; the smile covered his nervousness over what was to happen.

After they had twisted and turned over what Anders had to believe was over half the Place, they finally came to a large set of doors inlaid with gold. The servant bowed low and walked away, leaving them to watch in anticipation as two more servants each took a handle and drew the doors open. 

The first thing that Anders saw was how brightly lit the dining hall was. Candles were set along every wall and high above them on three chandeliers. The floor below them consisted of more white marble, but this was glossed to a high shine, and Anders could see himself reflected back dimly when he looked down. Several round tables had been set up around the crowded room, and Anders tried to swallow past the thickness in his throat as he craned his neck and attempted to use his height to locate a familiar face. 

“Maker…” Anders whispered as they walked further into the room. “There _are_ Qun here.” 

“Kossith is the actual term for them, followers of what the Qun mandates are Qunari, and their language is Qunlat. I am surprised to see them here...so it begs the question, are there are any dogs from the Imperium present as well?” Fenris murmured as he looked for Rhys and Cadewyn.

“I see Aedan and Zev with Rhys and Cadewyn,” Anders muttered. He led Fenris over to a table near the center of the room. 

“My, my,” Zevran said with a slow, wicked smile as he ran his eyes up and down both Fenris and Anders in appreciation. “Isn’t this a lovely sight?”

The other elf arched an eyebrow as he returned the blond elf’s appreciative gaze. “You look rather fetching yourself.” Fenris said as he looked over Aedan as well.

Aedan wore no armor, but he was dressed sharply in a deep blue tunic with a silver griffon stitched intricately on the front, and a pair of dark breeches. His hair which was always in want of a cut was slicked back from his face, something that Anders suspected Zevran of doing. The assassin on the other hand was dressed from his neck down to his toes in dark, black leather that hugged his form. 

“No armor? I’m surprised.” Fenris said as he fought the urge to run his hand over Aedan’s tunic to feel the griffon’s pattern. “Well I’m sure Zev has enough poison and weaponry on him to take out half the hall anyway.”

Zevran held out his arms and gave a flirtatious turn. “Do I look like I am armed?”

Rhys grinned. “You want me to pat you down to check?”

“I’ve undressed you often enough to realize you can look perfectly harmless yet be a walking arsenal Zevran Arainai.” Fenris mused.

Rhys glanced behind Fenris and Anders and his eyes lit up. “Ah, there he is.” 

Anders turned to see Sirad come hurrying over to them. His warden robes were new and had all the signs of being recently pressed. His eyes, though, they gave Anders pause. “Something’s wrong,” he muttered. 

Sirad stopped when he reached them, his breathing panting in and out of parted lips. “We have a problem,” he gasped. 

“What happened?” Cadewyn asked, his eyes growing sharp. 

“Magister,” Sirad hissed

Fenris turned to find the magister but couldn’t sight them easily. _“Quo?”_ he said, falling back to Tevene out of instinct.

“Lucretia Visellia,” Sirad hissed under his breath. “I just saw her with her bodyguard in the hall on the way here.” He turned slightly frightened eyes to Rhys. “I made sure she didn’t see me, but I think her guard did. Maker, I can’t talk to her.” 

“You don’t have to, I’ll be very happy to make her acquaintance again. She must have a new bodyguard; her old one would have known you. I think Arlathan should send its greetings.” Fenris smiled coldly and let his brands light up like a beacon. “Rhys may I welcome the magistra?”

“No,” Aedan whispered harshly. “Don’t, Fenris. Remember what we talked about. If she’s come to make trouble, she’ll show her hand soon enough.” 

“We’ll be watching her,” Zevran promised.

Fenris snarled as he watched her enter, but his expression changed as he saw the tall, black haired elf that entered at her side. His other words caught in his throat as he muttered _”Pater”_ , and stepped forward without realizing it.

Lucretia had swept her dark eyes over the room and absently touched a black coil of hair that brushed against her bare shoulder. She was dressed in a velvet gown of deep red, reminiscent of blood long dried. She turned when Fenris spoke and curled a crimson painted lip at him. 

“Do you know this elf, Lethander?” she asked the older elf by her side. 

For a brief moment, the elven man’s blue eyes latched onto Fenris and drank him in before he jerked his gaze away. “No, mistress,” he muttered.

Fenris stepped up to him and stared up at him. “Father...its Leto. _Est fillius tuus._ ” he said in whispered Tevene.

“Is that true?” Lucretia asked Lethander. “Is he your son as he says?” 

Lethander refused to raise his eyes to his mistress. “No, mistress. I have no children. He is mistaken,” he replied in Tevene. 

“There you have it,” she told Fenris. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I need to find my seat.” 

Fenris didn’t answer her, he simply moved aside and couldn’t force himself to turn and watch them walk away. He knew Lethander was his father and hoped the other elf denied him simply to save himself. It didn’t make the pain any less, but he couldn’t afford to show it, not then or there.

“Love?” Anders muttered from behind him. “Who was that?” 

“My father” he replied in Ander, before his voice hitched and he got himself under control once more. “He denied me.”

Anders eyes shot towards Lucretia and her bodyguard. He could see a bit of Fenris in the elf’s long lines and how he carried his great sword on his back, creating the same loping walk he always saw in Fenris. 

“You told me that you remembered how much he had loved you,” Anders replied. “I don’t think something like that could change.” 

“He denied me, he fucking denied me, Anders.” Fenris nearly whined before he caught himself. “I need to find my seat before I lose myself over this.” 

Anders took Fenris by the arm and led him over to where the others had taken their seats. “He’s a slave still,” Anders whispered in his native tongue. “A slave who has had his child taken from him once before.” 

“I will save him from her clutches.” Fenris replied in kind. “Hopefully when I am introduced he will see I do not need to be saved.”

 

“He’s your father,” Anders murmured. “He might always see that you need to be saved.” 

“He will not leave in her company, even if I have to take her heart myself.” Fenris muttered angrily. He stared ahead in an effort not to let the others see how shaken he was.

Sirad seemed to have shrunk in on himself in his seat, as if by doing so he could disappear altogether. “We need to kill her,” he said in Tevene to Fenris.

“Working on that already.” he murmured in response. _“Mi pater es Lethander.”_

“Your father…” Sirad breathed. His gaze sharpened. “Tonight. I want to do it.” 

“No one is killing anyone yet,” Anders hissed under his breath. “We have to wait for her to make a move first.” 

“She’s breathing, that’s a move.” Fenris said archly

“I will follow her, yes?” Zevran muttered from his place across from them in Tevene. “I will even find a way for you to speak with him if you wish.”

“Do it, I will do anything you require of me if you pull it off.” Fenris said as he watched them both across the room.

“Do I even want to know what the four of you are talking about?” Aedan muttered under his breath.

“No.” Fenris replied tersely.

“I will tell you later, yes?” Zevran soothed. 

Aedan gave them a long look before he rose to his feet. “We should go and sit with Stroud. Fenris, you stay here with Rhys and Cadewyn. I think things are about to get started.” 

“Of course, Aedan.” Fenris answered as he watched Lethander’s every move.

Anders kissed Fenris gently with a whispered good luck before he got to his feet and left with Aedan, Zevran, and Sirad. 

Rhys waited until they had left to join Stroud at a table across the room before he leaned forward. “That elf with the magister… He’s a slave and you know him?”

“He’s my father. I remember him thanks to Fen’Harel’s boon and I will see him freed.” Fenris replied in Elvhen.

Rhys’ eyes slid over to Lucretia where she was speaking to two dwarves, one of which was King Bhelen Aeducan. The dwarves had strong ties with Tevinter. Outside of the Chantry, lyrium was mined and sold to the Imperium. 

“She insults us by bringing an elven slave in our midst,” Rhys growled. 

“I want to kill her despite Aedan’s admonition to the opposite. She holds my father’s leash and I would free him from it.” Fenris said as he tracked their movements.

The three elves watched as she and the dwarves took a seat at a table nearby. “No…” Rhys said slowly. “I have an idea.”

“Why do I not like the sound of that,” Cadewyn said dryly. 

“Tell me, brother mine.” Fenris said under his breath.

“Not yet,” Rhys said. “I’ll need to speak with Zevran first. Promise me you will wait to make your move.” 

“As you wish, but it will be an exercise in restraint.” Fenris said as he looked towards the dais where guards were filing in. “Looks like we’re about to find out what’s going on.”

Cullen and Hawke sat together at a table with Alistair and Sebastian Vael, pronouncing their ties to one another without saying a word. At the table where the Grey Wardens sat, Morrigan had taken a seat next to Aedan. She leaned over and whispered in Aedan’s ear something that had the commander scowling. 

All around them Anders could pick out the faces of those he had met before and those he had only ever heard of. There were two Antivan Princes that sat with the delegate from Rivain, while at a table next to them sat the Grand Enchanter with several mages including Wynne. 

“They’ve all come,” Anders muttered to Aedan. “The Qun, Tevinter, even the… even the Anderfels.”

“When the Divine calls, one tends to listen, yes?” Zevran whispered back. 

At the table across the room, Fenris arched an eyebrow…”No one has missed out on this summit. It will be interesting indeed.” he murmured.

“Those are the Qun?” Rhys asked in Elvhen. “I was told they came over the ocean as the humans once did.” 

“Yes, I am surprised to the see the new Arishok here, especially after what happened in Kirkwall. Hawke best watch himself.” Fenris said.

As they watched, Aedan nodded at the Arishok from across the way and he gave him a nod in return. 

“It seems Aedan does indeed know him,” Rhys mused. 

There was a sharp rap on the floor and all eyes turned to the center of the room where a servant dressed in ornate livery stood with a staff. “The Divine Justinia the Fifth,” he called in a booming voice. 

When some of the people in the room rose to their feet, Rhys narrowed his eyes and followed suit. 

Fenris followed as well but his gaze was split between the Orlesian ruler and Lethander.

Justinia was a beautiful, but unassuming woman. She wore Chantry robes in gold and red, and her blond hair was neatly coiled in the back of her head. Leliana walked a few paces behind her, daggers strapped to her back. With them was the Empress Celene. She ran her eyes over those gathered in quick appraisal as they walked to an empty table. 

The elven servant rapped his staff again once they had seated. “Gabriel, the Knight-Vigilant!” 

Anders sucked in a sharp breath and his hands began to tremble in his lap as templar in one of the most intricate and intimidating set of armor he had ever seen walked in, the white steel clanking as he moved. 

Fenris watched them enter, his face impassive as he sneered internally at the opulence on display when so many across Thedas starved and died in the street. He wanted the woman to speak and be done with her posturing so they could get to business. 

Justinia got back to her feet and walked to the center of the room after Gabriel had taken a seat next to Leliana. Her eyes swept the room and a small smile curved her lips. “I thank all of you for coming,” she said in Trade. “I have asked you here to bring about a new age of peace and understanding. For the next few weeks, I wish for all the leaders and their representatives of Thedas to work out their differences and create new alliances for a lasting peace. 

“For too long we have fought one another. I wish to see that come to an end.” 

Fenris stifled the laugh that threatened to spill over his lips and sat up straighter. He shook his head quickly at Rhys, and hoped the elvhen King would not jump at the first opportunity to air his issues.

“For today, please enjoy yourselves,” she continued. “We will convene tomorrow morning,” she said. “And welcome to Orlais.” 

Silence met her pronouncement and she turned to walk back to her seat. Hidden doors around the room opened and servants came streaming out with plates of food and bottles of wine. 

“That was underwhelming. I would be careful with the food; I do not trust this gathering it’s too convenient to have pulled everyone with a speck of power in Thedas to the heart of the Chantry.” Fenris uttered.

Across the way, the Arishok spoke with his men, and the one woman of the group, his gaze flicking to Leliana and the Divine often. “So that is what became of the songbird, I wonder if she still holds her views on us.” he rumbled more to himself then his group.

King Bhelen was quiet as he watched the others eating, surreptitiously checking out the others in the hall. He watched the elvhen contingent, especially after what his Tevinter contact had mentioned to him. The one in black and silver was to be watched, given his words to her guard.

There was a tense silence in the room as people began to eat. Anders kept his head down and focused on his meal, barely able to taste the fine food as he occasionally lifted his eyes towards Lucretia, the Knight-Vigilant, and the table with the Grand Enchanter. He wanted to get up from his seat, walk out of the room and never come back. What was the Divine thinking by bringing them all together like this? The slightest thing could set the whole thing off like a Qunari powder keg, igniting wars that would last several lifetimes. 

Once they were done eating, Fenris noted that they should take drinks and mingle to see the temperature of the room as well as try to get information.

The moment people started to stand and move around, Anders strode over to Fenris, downing his goblet of wine in several great swallows as he walked. 

Fenris took his husband’s arm and cautioned him against getting drunk. “Careful with that, we do not know if it is untouched.”

Anders lowered his empty goblet. “Too late, already gone.” He glanced over at the Grand Enchanter. “Look at him. He has the power to really change some things in Thedas for mages, and he is standing there chatting away with the Knight-Vigilant like their best friends. Fucking tyrants.” 

“Love, now is not the time please. I am having a hard enough time with wanting to snatch my father from her grasp and just going back to Arlathan with all of you. No more wine, relax.” Fenris muttered.

“Sorry,” Anders mumbled. “Maker, what in the Void are we doing in this crowd?” He set his goblet down on a nearby table and took Fenris hand in his own, pressing a kiss to the back of it. “We’ll--Andraste’s tits!” he blurted out when his eyes strayed behind Fenris. 

Leliana had walked over to Morrigan and she had the witch’s face cradled gently in her hands, whispering to her. Morrigan leaned down and lightly kissed the Seeker on the lips. 

“A little louder, I don’t think Nathaniel heard you back at the Keep.” Fenris hissed.

Anders choked and his face reddened. “Sorry,” he mumbled. 

“Now wasn’t that interesting?” Zevran said as he appeared at Anders’ elbow. “I wish she had told me sooner, yes? We could have saved on weeks of fighting between ourselves.” 

“She likes needling you,” Anders murmured.

“That she does,” Zevran said cheerfully. He tilted his head to the side. “Would you like to speak with your father?” he asked Fenris. 

“Yes.” Fenris said softly, his gaze sweeping around the room but always landing on Lethander.

“Then when you see your chance, you must take it. I will give you the opportunity, yes?” 

Careful, Zev,” Anders whispered. 

“Ah… You are worried about me.” Zevran winked at Anders and walked away.

Fenris sipped from a goblet, but it was water not wine. He was riveted to Zevran's every movement.

The assassin slipped through the crowd towards the Arishok. 

“Uh… What is he doing?” Anders asked. 

"What he does best." Fenris replied without looking at his husband.

The Arishok turned when Zevran approached. The elf bowed low and began to whisper quickly in the Qunari’s ear. If the Qun smiled, Anders was sure that the Arishok would be doing so from the way his eyes sparked for a moment. Zevran gave him another bow and turned to walk away. 

“I don’t…” Anders started

The Arishok left the other Qun behind and headed towards Lucretia. The magister stiffened when he approached, her eyes hardening. Anders was too far away to overhear what was said, but she reared back and made a quick gesture to Lethander, who bowed and turned on his heels to head out of the dining hall.

“Go,” Anders hissed.

Fenris exited from a different nearby door then dashed to catch up with the other elf. "Pater." He whispered and motioned to another door.

Lethander paused and stiffened. He squeezed his eyes shut as he fought with himself before he opened them and followed Fenris into the darkened room. It was a sitting room with elegant furnishings, and light fought its way inside between closed curtains. 

“We shouldn’t be talking,” Lethander said.

"I'll be fast, but I just...needed to be sure it was you papa. I'll get you away from her; just say you'll let me help you." Fenris pleaded softly. He wanted to hug the other elf but held back.

“Leto,” Lethander breathed. “Look at you… Do you know how often I’ve wished over the years to be able to see you like this--a free man with status?”

"No, but I'm here with the King of Arlathan and when everyone is introduced you'll see what your boy has become. Let me free you papa, take you to Arlathan." Fenris said as he stepped closer to Lethander.

“And what will I do with myself, Leto? I’ve seen what happens to those that gain freedom and cannot handle it. I’ve never wanted to become that. Let me be thankful I’ve lived long enough to see you again.” His eyes cut to the door. “I should go soon.” 

"Please reconsider my offer." Fenris pleaded.

“I… I will,” he conceded. “Can you tell me of your mother? I look for her whenever we’re in Minrathous, just as I’ve looked for you and your sister, but I’ve found nothing.”

"Varania is a Grey Warden...mother passed on. I'm sorry." Fenris smiled at him. "Please let me help, please."

“She’s dead…” Something in Lethander’s’ eyes seemed to die as well in that instant. “Damn it…” He inhaled a shuddering breath. “And Varania is safe then?”

"Yes, she took care of her until the end. Until recently I had none of my memories thanks to Danarius' manipulations. Please..." He was close to begging

“Then there’s… there’s nothing keeping me in Tevinter anymore, is there?” Lethander said quietly. “I… Yes,” he said his tone firmer as he came to a decision. “Yes, Leto.” 

"Thank you. I'm sorry I was the bearer of such news. But I am thrilled you will come with us."

“Your mother,” Lethander asked before he turned to the door. “Did she die a slave?” 

"No."

“Thank the Maker,” Lethander breathed. He looked back at Fenris over his shoulder. “I’ll find you again tomorrow. Lucretia will be busy with trying to impress the others and won’t pay as much attention to me other than using me to try and intimidate at first. You… You don’t know what it means to me to see you again.” 

"I don't but I look forward to getting to know father. Go before you are missed, I'll be along shortly." Fenris waited until the count of twenty and slipped back into the party.

Only to find Anders with a goblet of wine in his hand that he waved as he spoke with the Grand Enchanter. 

Fenris sighed and walked over to where they were talking. "Love, having a good time?” he asked.

“I was just telling Grand Enchanter Marcus all about the proposals I’ve been making to King Alistair,” Anders replied as he took another sip of wine. 

Marcus scowled. He was an older man with thinning white hair and an impressive white beard that flowed over his chest. “While those changes are all well and good,” he said, “you should have come to the College of Magi in Cumberland first and put forth your proposals before bothering a king with them.” 

“Love, perhaps you should have some water after such a light dinner.” Fenris said as he tried to take Anders wine away.

Anders scowled. I…” 

Marcus leaned close to Anders and whispered in his ear. Anders’ eyes widened for a moment and he handed his goblet to Fenris.

“You’re right, love. Maybe I should find something more to eat too.” 

“What did you say to my husband?” Fenris smiled at the other man and sipped from the goblet he took from his mage.

Marcus only gave Fenris a small smile. “It was nice to meet you both. Warden Anders, Lord Iefyr…” He inclined his head and turned to walk away. 

Anders whispered into Fenris’ ear, his breath laced with wine. “The Knight-Vigilant was watching Marcus and I speaking. I didn’t even notice, damn him.” 

“I see.” Fenris murmured.

Anders slung his arm around Fenris shoulder. “How did it go?” he whispered. 

“Later, we do not know who is watching or listening. I need Zevran’s assistance once we can escape this farce of civility.” Fenris murmured.

Anders could see the Knight-Vigilant in his periphery, still watching the mage. “The sooner we leave the better,” Anders agreed. “Maker, how is this place worse than Kirkwall?” 

“It’s the heart of the Chantry; it’s always going to be worse.” Fenris said. “Come let us find Zevran and Rhys, I need their counsel.”

“There they are,” Anders said. “They’re… talking to the Arishok.”

“Great, just great. Come on, this will be fine.” Fenris took Anders hand in his and went to mingle with the elves and Arishok.

The Arishok acknowledged Anders and Fenris with a small bow of his head before he turned and walked away without another word. 

“Conversation over with?” Anders asked,

“He had nothing left to say,” Zevran said with a shrug. “Why waste his time standing there when there was nothing left? Or at least, I’m sure that’s what he would have told us.” 

“I like that about him. Come, I need your skills, Zevran.” Fenris said behind his cup so he could keep others from seeing what he might have said.

“And what skills might that be?” Rhys asked slowly in Elvhen.

“Liberating Lethander from his mistress.” Fenris replied in Elvhen.

“You will not kill her yet,” Rhys told him. “I need her alive for a little bit longer.” 

“As you wish, but I will not be sorry to see the light leave her eyes. What do you need her for?” he asked as he grabbed a fresh drink from a servant that passed by.

“You’ll know when the time comes,” Rhys said dismissively. “Just make sure nothing happens to her until then.” 

Zevran gazed at Rhys thoughtfully. “Be careful, my friend… You are about to play a very deep game.” 

Rhys chuckled. “My life is a game. What is another?” 

"I just want her gone, but I will wait for your word." Fenris said softly.

“A magister has the father of a brother of mine,” Rhys mused… “It would be quite the spectacle if I point out such an example of how the elves in Thedas are currently being treated.”

Zevran’s lips spread in a wicked smile. “And if I happen to let word slip to people in this room that you are very offended and devastated that such a thing has occurred?”

Rhys’ eyes widened. “My own brother, separated from his father for years, only to be reunited in such a way. It makes one wonder how many other elves were separated like this…”

“So tragic,” Zevran concurred. “Why tragic enough to be almost an Orlesian ballad…” 

“What will the magister do?” Rhys wondered. “Will she do the right thing and let him go? Or will she fight it and show everyone the true villain she is?” 

Zevran clucked his tongue. “That is a shame. Oh look… I believe I see someone I know. Prince Ciro from Antiva especially loves such tales, and he has a tendency to not be able to keep a secret…” 

“You two are frightening,” Anders said dryly. 

"I could kiss you, Zev." Fenris said with a wicked smile. He glanced at Rhys and his smile grew wider. "Fen'Harel picked well."

“I am doing nothing more than telling an old friend a juicy and tragic tale.” Zevran gave Fenris a low bow and sauntered off.

“Frightening!” Anders called after him. 

"Brilliant is what I'd call him." Fenris replied before he turned to Rhys. "Is there anyone else you wish to meet?"

“Not anyone that could not wait until tomorrow,” Rhys said. “The Arishok and I have a meeting in the afternoon after the summit has commenced. He wishes to discuss our mutual enemy.” 

"Very well, if you don't mind I'm going to talk to Aedan then take my leave of this mockery." Fenris said

“And I’m going to look for the Grand Enchanter again,” Anders muttered. 

"Be careful." Fenris said as he turned to make his way towards the Warden Commander. He stepped up besides Aedan and inclined his head in greeting.

“Hey,” Aedan said. “King Bhelen,” he nodded towards the dwarf in front of him, “may I introduce Lord Iefyr?”

The Dwarven ruler tipped his head towards Aedan and smirked. "Of course you may, Cousland." Bhelen liked Aedan, luckily for the human noble.

Fenris merely arched an eyebrow at them, unsure if the dwarf could be trusted after he'd seen him conversing with Lucretia.

“Bhelen’s made some changes to how the lower castes of Orzammar have been treated,” Aedan explained.

 

“That’s good to hear, I’m hoping it is effective, King Bhelen?” Fenris said with a tiny quirk of the lips. He’d have to remember to answer to Lord Iefyr when addressed, and not expect Rhys to respond if they were together.

“We were also discussing the current status of Orzammar’s ties to Tevinter…” Aedan said carefully. 

Fenris narrowed his eyes but didn’t say the first thing that came to his mind. Instead he merely tilted his head and glanced at Aedan. “Anything of interest?” 

“Maybe,” Aedan said noncommittally. “We’ll talk later.” 

“Of course.” Fenris didn’t give in to the urge to rail at the dwarven king, but merely smiled and turned to go. “If you will excuse me, I should find Anders and make our way to our quarters for a rest after a long journey. I’ll see you at dinner?”

Bhelen nodded his head at Fenris in farewell. 

“I’ll see you at dinner,” Aedan said. 

With an enigmatic smile, Fenris left them and found Anders in the company of the Grand Enchanter once more.

The Grand enchanter stopped in mid sentence when he saw Fenris approach. He leaned in and whispered to Anders. “Do not bring us all down with you,” he hissed. 

Anders narrowed his eyes in reproach. “You’re letting them make all of you frightened rabbits.”

“I’m surviving and you are meddling in things you don’t understand.” 

Fenris came to his husband. “Grand Enchanter, you seem a bit flustered. Is everything alright?” he asked with a hard squeeze to Anders hand, their private signal that it was time to go.

“Fine, thank you, Lord Iefyr,” he replied. “Warden Anders…” With one last long look, he turned and walked away. 

“Damn him,” Anders muttered. 

“Tell me in our room, I feel the need to get some fresh air, love.” Fenris muttered low and rough, his gaze sweeping over the room one last time. 

“There’s nothing to say,” Anders growled as they made their way across the dining hall. “I’ve been told under no uncertain terms that I’m to stop bothering the King of Ferelden, and that I’m messing with things I don’t understand.”

“Are they aware that you are his friend and a fellow Warden? What you are doing is not meddling?” Fenris responded as they made their way out of the Hall towards their rooms.

“He told me that it’s exactly because I’m a warden that I am meddling. He said that what I’m doing doesn’t affect me anymore because I’m no longer a Circle mage.” They strode out of the dining hall and made their way back to their room. As maze like as the palace was, they managed to find their way back without help. 

Fenris shut the door behind them and sighed in annoyance. “I fucking hate this place.” he snapped as he worked the toggles of his jacket open, his frustration made it hard to get undressed. 

Anders sat down in an overstuffed chair by the fire and sighed. “This was never going to be a fun trip, but it’s worse than I thought it was going to be.” 

“I was prepared for it to be bad, but seeing father…” Fenris threw the jacket onto a chair and sunk to the bed, his hands raking through his hair and his expression pained. 

“What did you two talk about?” he asked Fenris. 

The elven fighter didn’t answer, but kept working his fingers through his hair until he’d managed to mangle the braid and tangle it. He was frustrated and unsure if he could speak of the meeting with Lethander. Instead he growled low in his throat as he picked the braid apart.

“Love?” Anders asked softly. 

“I...he’s … fuck.” Fenris snarled as he stood and paced their room until he finally spoke. “He...asked about mother, Varania. He didn’t want to...he wanted to stay with _her_.” he hissed as he gave up on untangling his hair and sat on the bed again.

“What? Why?” Anders asked. “I mean… she’s a magister.” 

The elf got in Anders face. “You have never been a slave, Anders; you can never understand what it means, what the idea of freedom does to some of us. It’s terrifying, and most slaves would rather their pitiful lives go on with the surety of being crushed beneath another's heel than the unknown of being on your own. Until I told him my mother was dead...he was willing to stay at heel by her side.” Fenris’ eyes glistened with angry tears as he spoke, and he shook slightly with rage.

“Love…” Anders warned. “I know you’re upset, but I’m not the target of your anger.” 

“You asked why, I told you why, love.” Fenris snarled his expression dangerous as he stayed in Anders space and glared at him.

“Back off,” Anders hissed. 

Fenris stepped back and yanked out his armor; put it on jerkily, each movement made difficult with the hurt and anger that made him want to leave their room.

“Fenris, you need to calm down,” Anders said. “You’re beginning to self-destruct. Zev and Rhys are on it. We’ll get him freed.” 

“You said to back off, it’s what I’m doing.” the elf replied roughly, his voice a rasp as he struggled with the toggles on his pauldron.

“I asked you to back off because you got in my face,” Anders sighed. 

“Then what’s the problem? I’m not in your face anymore.” Fenris snapped as he gave up on the pauldron and threw it back in the trunk so hard the metal sparked as it hit the bottom.

Anders rose to his feet. “All right, you know what? I think you need some space, or more, I think I need some space from you. You have every right to be upset, Fenris, but you don’t have the right to try and take it out on me, then act as if I’m over reacting when I call you out for it. I’ll see you at dinner.” 

“I was trying to leave, and I didn’t say you were overreacting. You cannot understand that part of my past Anders, can you? Look at me and tell me you know what it’s like to be literal property, to be fucking scared to be free of your owner? I wasn’t even taking it out on you; you made this about you and your hurt feelings. I was property Anders, I was bought like a dog, treated worse than one and you’re making this about me hurting your feelings?” Fenris said his voice dead and calm instead of screaming like he would have in the past. 

“I’m going somewhere, I don’t know where; I might not even come back for dinner since I’m self-destructing. Enjoy your alone time.” Fenris looked for his sword, the last thing he wanted was to wander around unarmed in unknown surroundings. Once he had it, he didn’t even try to buckle on the scabbard, not when he felt like he was going to lose his temper in a spectacular fashion.

Anders gave Fenris a long look before he rose to his feet and walked out the door, slamming it shut behind him. 

The elf screamed in Tevene at the door once it shut and sat down on the bed, angry and worked up. Instead of chasing Anders, he changed into sleep pants, doused the candles and crawled in bed.

**

Anders strode back into the dining hall and saw that most of the people that had been invited were still there. His eyes scanned the room, and he headed towards Aedan and Alistair. Complaining to them about the Grand Enchanter and the magister would go a long way to defraying his rapidly building temper. 

Alistair saw the look on Anders face and nudged Aedan. “This seems bad, he looks ready to throttle someone and since Fenris isn’t with him, I wonder what they fought about.” 

Anders stopped in front of them before Aedan could reply. He took one look at both Aedan and Alistair before he spoke. “Yes, Fenris is being an ass; no I don’t want to talk about that. What I do want to talk about is how the Grand Enchanter seems to think that the Circle is none of my business since I’m no longer a part of it. Oh and how we can kill Lucretia.” 

Aedan’s eyebrows shot up. “Uh…” 

“No killing people, what happened to your healer’s oath, Warden?” Alistair said his gaze hard and his voice stern. 

“That went out the window when my husband got pissed at me.” Anders scowled. “But we aren’t talking about that. I just need to know if the Grand Enchanter is right. Do I even get a say anymore in Circle policy, or was that taken out of my hands when I became a Grey Warden?” 

“Your oath remains no matter your marital affairs Anders.” Alistair warned before he let his gaze soften. “The Grand Enchanter needs to stop worrying you about things. I am the King of Ferelden, and any mage from my lands is my business, no matter his ...concerns. I will make sure he understands that. Your advice and counsel have been invaluable, Anders, do not let him make it seem otherwise. Am I clear?” 

“Yes, ser,” Anders muttered. “I think he might be up to something and he sees my presence as a hindrance.” 

“You don’t become Grand Enchanter without knowing how to play the game,” Aedan pointed out. 

“Don’t sulk, they can see you Anders.” Alistair muttered behind his glass. “Besides, the Grand Enchanter always has been a thorn in my side since I took the throne. He just hates to see me ignore him. We have to be careful while we’re here, all of us. Now, tell me precisely why you want to kill that magister? What does it have to do with Fenris, and don’t yell.”

Anders hesitated before he laid out everything for the king and Aedan in a voice that was barely above a whisper so that they wouldn’t be overheard. 

“So you just left him to stew, knowing how volatile he is right now? I just hope he doesn’t decide to take her head off in a fit of pique.” Alistair murmured then held his hands up to placate his fellow warden when Anders eyes flashed with anger. “No offense meant Anders, I know you’re upset and you’ve every right to be angry with him. I’m just worried he’ll cause some kind of incident, and I’m going to stop talking before I dig my hole any deeper with you.” the King saw how badly he’d misspoken when he saw the way the mage warden bristled like a cat and glared daggers at him.

“When he gets like this, I can either stay and let him take everything out on me, or leave and have him hopefully calm down,” Anders said. “He’s my husband, but when he gets like this, I… He doesn’t want to listen to me, he only wants to fight.” 

Aedan frowned. “He hasn’t been like this for a while.” 

 

“I know,” Anders groaned. “That’s what makes this seem worse.” 

“Do you want to sit with us for a while? Or perhaps one of us could talk to him, maybe Rhys if he won’t listen to Aedan or me?” Alistair offered as he turned so the others near them couldn’t figure out what was going on. “What set him off anyway?”

Anders then explained about Fenris’ father. “He has every right to be upset, just not at me. Send who you want to talk to him. It wouldn't be the first time my husband will listen to another instead of me,” he said bitterly. 

That got a low whistle out of Alistair. “Maybe we should leave you two to talk then, that was a whole lot of bitterness in a few words. Believe me, I know bitter.” he admitted with a grimace.

“I can’t talk with him right now,” Anders said. “I’m too angry with him. I’m… I’m going to go and find Leliana.” 

“Why would you want to talk to her? She’s a Seeker for Maker’s sake.” Alistair said in a hushed voice. “You’re already upset, why make it worse by talking to someone so entrenched and in the Divine’s pocket?” 

“Because she is so entrenched and in her pocket. If anyone would know what the Grand Enchanter is up to, then it’d be her. Plus, I like her,” Anders added. 

Alistair just scratched his head and watched Anders walk off. “Well I’ll be damned, never thought he’d like Leliana if they met.”

“Lucen likes her, and Anders likes Lucen,” Aedan said by way of explanation. “If it wasn’t for that, I doubt Anders would have two words to say to her.” 

“Lucen is a sweet boy, he’s lucky to have such good parents. Don’t say a word, just don’t. Morrigan is a good mother and I have to admit when I’m wrong. I’ll see you at dinner, hopefully with everyone present and accounted for. We can’t afford to fracture with the world watching. See you.” Alistair headed off to find Rhys and Zevran, curious as to what they were up to.

**

While Anders was out of the room, Fenris finally pulled himself from bed, bathed and untangled his hair from the mess he’d made of it. By the time his husband returned, he’d settled in front of the fire, cross-legged, eyes closed and his hair pulled back into a thick ponytail so it was out his face. He didn’t move when the door opened, didn’t break his pose nor speak because he was not ready or willing to do so yet. Whatever his husband had to say to him, he wasn’t going to move from his meditations. 

 

“Dinner will be starting soon,” Anders said lightly. 

“I’m not hungry.” Fenris responded softly.

“You should come, love,” Anders coaxed. “Zev and Rhys have been busy.” 

“I will not be good company, my mind is not settled. You are angry at me and I do not wish to be a bother.” Fenris said his voice deceptively calm as he turned his palms up and let his brands light one at a time in an effort to calm himself.

“I’m not angry at you anymore,” Anders sighed. “I’m just… I want you to be able to rail to me when you need to, just not at me.” 

“Fine, you’re not angry. I however, am not settled.” the elven warrior replied with a slight turn of his head to glance at Anders. “Give my apologies to the others.”

Anders slowly licked his lips. “All right. But I’ll be back right after the meal.” 

“As you wish.” Fenris turned back towards the fire and closed his eyes again. He wasn’t in the mood to talk, or be social or deal with anyone. If it wouldn’t cause a fight, he would have asked for his own space but no matter how hurt he was he knew it would be a bad move.

Anders walked over and bent down to kiss the top of Fenris’ head. “I’ll bring back food for you.” With that he left the room. 

**

The mage came back a few hours later with a plate piled high with food he knew Fenris liked. The elf hadn’t moved since Anders had left him and he took a seat on the floor next to Fenris, setting the plate in front of him. 

“How was dinner?” Fenris asked as he opened his eyes and stretched slowly but did not move to touch the plate.

“Interesting,” Anders hedged. 

“I see.” Fenris answered before he stood up and shook feeling back into his legs, ignoring the plate in favor of grabbing a book and sitting on the bed.

Anders picked up a slice of the apple filled pastry he’d brought and took a slow bite. “Damn this is good. The apples are cooked perfectly.” 

“Glad you are enjoying it then.” Fenris replied quietly, his focus on the book and not the obvious attempt to get his attention.

“Oh, I am…” Anders said around the mouthful of food. “Want a bite?” 

“No, what do you want, Anders? Just tell me and stop trying to ply me with food.” Fenris said as he snapped the book shut and looked at his husband finally.

“I don't know,” Anders mused. “I thought we could share good food and then I would apologize and then you would apologize…” 

“Fine, I apologize. I don’t want anything to eat, and you don’t need to apologize to me as I was out of line.” the elf said, his gaze on the other man as he waited to see what Anders had to say.

“All right,” Anders said after a heart beat of silence.

Fenris continued to sit there and stare at his husband, when the silence grew to be too much, he asked if there was anything else to be said. “What else do you require of me?”

Anders had been through this with Fenris before--the quick apology along with being asked what else Anders wanted from him. “Nothing.” 

“Truly? Or will you hold this against me until you are angry again? If you need something else of me then tell me, Anders. I cannot read your mind, and I do not wish to go to bed angry if it can be helped.” Fenris said in the calm, smooth voice he knew the others disliked but emotional distance was his shield, especially since meditating for hours hadn’t helped him at all.

A muscle in Anders’ jaw twitched as he clenched his teeth. “Hold against you? Do you really think that of me still?” 

“No, I misspoke again, Anders. Forgive me.” Fenris looked away, his expression flickered from uncertainty, to want, to his slave face as his husband called it before he turned back to face him.

“I told you I wanted nothing,” Anders said. “I have never expected you to read my mind.” 

“Very well, I apologize, Anders. I did not mean to upset you further.” Fenris said as he set the book aside and waited for his husband to join him or leave again. 

Anders didn’t move as he picked up another slice of the sweet pastry and took a bite. “I know,” he said. 

Fenris watched him for a moment then stretched out on his side and pulled his book over again. He felt like no matter what he said it would be a problem, so he remained silent.

Anders ate in silence, even though his stomach was churning. He felt like a part of Fenris was pulling away from him and he didn’t know what to do to make it stop. 

“Do we have any kind of schedule or expectations tomorrow? I did not check with Rhys or Aedan and no one seems to have a clue as to what we are to do now that we are here.” Fenris offered as a way to have something to talk about. He wanted to speak of his father, but knew it would end poorly.

“You’ll have to ask them,” Anders said. He dusted off his hands and rose to his feet. “I’m going to go and take a walk.” 

“It’s late...are you sure you should…” Fenris trailed off, unsure why he was asking Anders to stay when he clearly wanted to go.

“You’re not talking to me and I need some air,” Anders said by way of explanation. 

“What is it you wish me to talk about then? I would...I’d rather you stayed.” he admitted finally.

“Do you?” Anders asked softly. “I came with a peace offering you didn’t want. I accepted your apology, but you still… you won’t talk to me. Why do you want me here, Fenris? So we can sit in stilted silence and make conversation that means nothing? I feel like you’re slipping away from me and I don’t know how to talk to you anymore.” 

“I’m not slipping away, and I’m right here.” Fenris sighed and closed his book again. “What is it you wish to talk about then? I want my husband with me, but if you don’t want to remain I will not keep you Anders. I don’t know what else to say, other than to ask you to remain, and if silence will not suit, what am I to say to you?” 

“What am I to say to you?” Anders shot back. “You want me by your side, but nothing that I’ve done lately has made you happy.”

“One thing, one argument does not encompass everything you’ve done lately, Anders.” Fenris tried to remain calm but it was difficult. “You have been unhappy with me since I accepted Rhys offer.” the elf let it slip and wished he could take the words back. 

“Two arguments,” Anders corrected. “One of which was because of your decision and my attempt to make it so that you could have what you wanted, while giving Aedan what he needed in finding a replacement healer for him. I told you that if you wanted this, then I would stand by you, even if it means giving up my life that I’ve built, because without you in it, it means nothing.”

“So the argument before we even left for Orlais is still in my ledger?” Fenris closed his eyes and counted to fifteen before he went on. “Fine Anders, I’m ...I want to talk about my father, but I can’t, not with you. At least it seemed that way earlier and now I don’t know if I can talk about him with anyone without losing control.” the elf dropped his head to his hands and groaned in irritation. “I should have stayed back in the Free Marches or Ferelden, this trip has been bad for me from the word go.”

“That argument was always going to be in your ledger. We were going to talk about it again after we left Orlais. As to the rest… talk with someone else if you want. Don’t let me stop you…” Anders turned his back to Fenris and faced the fire. 

“You’re my husband; I should be able to talk to you about these things.” Fenris said with a hitch to his voice that he loathed. Anders always got under his skin and cracked his shell like no one else seemed to be able to, even Aedan. 

“You should be able to,” Anders agreed. “But that doesn’t mean that you have found it easy to do so.”

“No...And it seems we are at an impasse about this. I just...I just want my father back, my past…” Fenris trailed off as his throat closed and he tried to keep angry tears in check. 

“I know, love… You seem to think that I don’t understand, but the things I’ve done for you in order for you to have those things, the things I’ve done because I love you… I understand better than you give me credit for, just as I understand how it is to be a slave and be frightened of freedom. I’ve been in your heart and mind. But to you, I will never understand. To you, I do and say things out of ignorance and selfishness, and it hurts that you think I don’t always have you in the forefront of my mind, of my actions. It hurts that you seem to think by me asking you to not get right in my face and to take a step back, to take a breath; I’m somehow making it all about me. When have I ever made it all about me when it came to you, love? When it came to your feelings?

“The King of Ferelden chided me today because I told him I wanted to kill Lucretia. I was told that I was forgetting my healer’s oath. I would kill her for you. In a heartbeat I would have her dead at your feet, the same as Danarius or Hadriana.” 

Fenris glanced at Anders then back at the bed. “I did not say you do things out of ignorance or selfishness. You have been far more selfless than I am capable of in this life and the next. I did not say, nor do I think such things of you, that is a lie. Do you have any idea how offensive it is to me, to tell me you know the life of a slave? The Circle is terrible, but no one collared you, kept you from your letters or sums; fucked you like a whore for entertainment then passed you around and laughed while you cried? You had it bad, but you were never literal property. That is what hurt me ...love,” he said while he let his tears fall finally, he wiped them away angrily as he looked to his husband, his eyes red rimmed and his voice trembled.

“And I have been in your heart and your mind. I have heard you, Sirad, and Varania talk about what it was like for you. I…” Anders stared into the fire. “And if I know nothing about the life of a slave after all of that, then you know nothing of what it can be like for a mage in the Circle after hearing the things I have spoken of about my experiences and the experiences of the people I knew. I get it Fenris… You had it so much worse than I did, so I will not ever speak of it to you again.” He knew he was being childish, but he no longer cared. 

“Do not do this, do not. I will not have you resent me and make me seem as if I care nothing for you or your lived experience. Is it so much to ask that you do not claim slavery as something you have actually been through?” Fenris sighed and flopped to his back. “Never mind, once again I am wrong, so I will drop it and leave it be. I give up Anders, nothing I say tonight is right and I do not want to argue with you over who has been more oppressed in our lives. We both have been fucked over and abused and now look where we are. We both lose.” the elf said as he stared up at the ceiling, his arms crossed under his head and his vision blurry from his tears.

“We do both lose when we do this,” Anders agreed. “We both lose because I will never know what it is like to be passed from one master to another as if I was nothing more than a piece of fucking meat. I will never know what it is like to be property and to be debased in a way that makes me shudder to think of it and still gives you nightmares. I will never know that. Just as you will never know what it was like to be caught over and over and over with no safe place in all of Thedas to run to. You will never know what it was like to be thrown into the dark for a year to teach you a lesson. 

“But do you know what I do understand more than anything? I understand that you have a chance with your father that I would kill for with my mother. You have a chance with someone who has finally seen they don’t need to stay in the shit life they have. I understand what it’s like to be ripped from someone that loved you so much. I understand that and I want you to have this because I won’t ever get that chance. We can only understand each other so much in what we’ve been through, but we do have some commonality in this.” 

“I hate this, I hate that we are at each other after less than a day here. I want to go home, I want to take my father and get on the next ship back to Ferelden.” Fenris said hoarsely. “If I left, stole away with Lethander would you come with me?” he said suddenly.

“Always,” Anders answered instantly. 

“Then you’d help me go kill Lucretia right now and run?” Fenris said, somewhat seriously.

Anders did hesitate then. “If we couldn’t get him away from her any other way, yes.” 

Fenris laughed humorlessly. “Not like it wouldn’t cause an international incident at all or have Aedan on our heels all the way home. I’ll just have to have faith in whatever mad scheme Zevran has cooked up.”

Anders held up a finger to silently ask Fenris to wait. “You have to hear what happened during dinner.” 

“Go on.” the elf said tiredly, he just wanted to go home, not play their games or indulge in politics. He was regretting asking to be named heir as he waited for the mage to speak.

“It’s already working. The Antivan Prince and the Rivain delegate publicly snubbed Lucretia at dinner. It was magical,” Anders said with glee. 

“That is nothing; such actions are par for the course in the Senate.” Fenris said as he pulled his clothes off as he got ready for sleep.

Anders’ face fell. “If you say so, love.” 

“Anything else, and stop looking like I kicked a puppy. I am overtired and annoyed; I did not mean to be harsh.” Fenris would have given his sword arm for a stiff drink and dinner, and despite his earlier protests, he went over and snagged food from the tray Anders had brought in.

“That was it. I thought you’d be glad to hear that what Zev is doing seems to be working,” Anders shrugged. 

“We can hope it spreads and her hand is forced sooner than later then. Thank you for telling me.” Fenris said as he finished off the remaining food and drank a couple glasses of water. He wouldn’t look to see the 'I told you so' look on his husband’s face if he could help it.

Anders fought a smile from spreading across his lips as he picked up the empty plate and goblet. “I’ll go and get you some more.” 

“Thank you.” Fenris said softly as he curled up in the bed and awaited Anders return.

In retrospect, Anders knew he should have realized what happened next was coming. One couldn’t kick the hornets right in their hove without getting stung. He was halfway to the dining hall when he almost slammed into a wall of bright armor and righteous purpose. 

The Knight-Vigilant was as tall as Anders was, and they stood eye to eye when Anders froze, almost letting the plate in his hands slip from his nerveless fingers. 

“Mage Anders…” Gabriel said as his gaze pinned the warden in place. Anders had the wild thought that this must be a look that countless mages before him had quailed under and he straightened his shoulders in defiance. 

“Warden Anders,” he replied with a hint of rebellion in his tone. 

“You are a mage,” Gabriel said as if he was speaking to a child. “You will always be one. A mage who roams free and tries to incite rebellion. Do not think I do not know your name.” 

Anders leaned forward as if imparting a secret. “You don’t know my name. I never gave it to the templars who took me from my mother.”

“Small rebellions that all mages attempt from time to time,” Gabriel said dismissively. “Adelric…”

Anders couldn’t have kept the fear that slid across his features off his face, even if he had tried. 

Now it was Gabriel’s turn to impart a secret. “I know more than you give me credit for, Adelric. You and Marcus both. He gave you good advice when he told you to stop meddling in things you do not understand.” 

He gave Anders a condescending pat on his cheek and the mage recoiled from the feel of the cool metal of his gauntlet. “Enjoy your stay in Orlais,” Gabriel said by way of parting as he turned and sauntered away.

The moment Gabriel was out of sight, the goblet and plate finally crashed to the floor, slipping from Anders’ trembling hands. 

The noise of heavy crockery hitting stone got Fenris’ attention, especially since Anders couldn’t have gotten far from the room. He pulled on pants, grabbed his sword and vaulted down the hall to find his husband plastered to the wall, trembling. 

“Who did this to you?” he snarled as he turned Anders face towards him. “Beloved, it’s me.”

Anders shook his head slowly. “No… No…” He pushed away from the wall and strode down the hallway. 

“Anders! It’s me, Fenris… come back.” the elf called as he hurried and tugged Anders around to face him. “What happened to you?”

“Knight-Vigilant,” Anders hissed between clenched teeth. “Need to get out of here.” He held his hands slightly away from his body and smoke had begun to rise on his fingers. 

“Let’s go to our room, please?” Fenris pleaded even as he shivered from the chill in the room.

“I need to get somewhere safe.” Anders shuddered as he fought the magic rising in him. “I want to burn it down,” he rasped. 

“Love there’s nowhere really safe right now. Let’s go to Aedan’s room, or Rhys, just let me put on a shirt ok?” Fenris said softly as he tried to calm his husband. 

“Fuck this,” Anders cried. “Fuck the templars.”

“Anders, love listen to me.” Fenris held his hands despite the flickering magic that was crackling over his husband’s palms. “You have to reign it in, at least until we can see Aedan about this. King Alistair will not let them hurt you, I will be thrice damned if they touch you. So come along, let me put on a shirt and we will find Aedan. Please.” Fenris begged him, and held on though he wanted to whimper from the power coursing through his markings.

“I’m not a warden to them,” Anders hissed. “I’m a mage, corrupted by the Maker.” He let Fenris lead him through the hall, his free hand flickering between heat and ice. 

The elven fighter dressed quickly and took them back to where he hoped Aedan’s rooms were and knocked. “Please be Aedan’s rooms,” he said under his breath.

But it was Alistair’s chambers and he blinked at the elf when he answered the door. “What is…” he trailed off when he saw Anders. 

“We need to come in.” Fenris said even as he wedged himself between the noble and the doorway.

 

“Uh…” Alistair took a step back as if he’d had choice in the matter and let them inside. He glanced up and down the hallway before he shut the door and locked it for good measure. 

“Please tell me we aren’t going to have to escape in the night because something’s gone horribly wrong,” he sighed. 

“No, but apparently the Knight-Vigilant was laying in wait for Anders the moment he left our rooms.” Fenris said as he rubbed the hand he’d kept in Anders as they walked. It hurt but he wasn’t going to worry about it. “He won’t tell me what happened other than it was the Knight-Vigilant.”

Anders abruptly whirled around on Alistair, suddenly animated. “He’s going to come after you next. You were going to be a templar once, and now you’re a king. He knows what we’ve been trying to do in Ferelden. He fucking knows!” 

Alistair held up his hands. “Calm down. Of course he does. But he can come after me all he wishes, I have nothing to hide and he can’t threaten me.”

“He can come after Anders and did. I will not stand for this, Alistair, no one is going to threaten my husband and go freely.” Fenris snarled as his brands lit up along with his temper.

“Both of you need to calm down,” Alistair tried again. “You knew it was going to be like this, Anders. We’re prepared for it, remember? 

Anders scrubbed at his face with his palms. “Shit… He knew my name, my real name. Only a handful of people know that, and now he’s one of them.” 

“He’s trying to scare you into compliance,” Alistair pointed out. 

“Don’t you think I know that?” Anders cried. 

“Adelric Iefyr, stop this right now. You’re surrounded by people who love you and in my case at least that will kill for you without a second thought. He will not frighten you, nor will he make you cower and beg for mercy. I will have his heart before he knows he’s dead if he continues to harass you. Am I clear?” Fenris’ brands had lit and even his eyes flashed brightly as he spoke before he stepped away to calm himself.

“I will not beg,” Anders growled. “I…” He blinked. “What did you call me?” he asked in a sudden shift of thought.

“Your name, your given and earned names. You are my husband, and if nothing else I will give you my name as yours. Unless you would not take it.” Fenris said as he gazed into the fire.

“I… What?” Anders raked his fingers through his hair and dislodged the thong that had held the strands in place. “Don’t be ridiculous, of course I will.” 

“Hey!” Alistair said as he wiggled his fingers. “Focus here.” 

“Yes, so Knight-Vigilant, what do we do about him?” Fenris said quietly.

“We ask our Seeker friend what she knows,” Alistair said as if the answer had been obvious. “The Seekers are meant to watch over the Templars,” he rolled his eyes when Anders snorted in derision, “and he’s the Knight-Vigilant. Don’t tell me that the Seekers don’t know everything about him up to and including what he has for breakfast and how he likes his eggs.” 

“It’s a fair shot, and the only one we have right now. You know Leliana, perhaps you can talk to her tomorrow, out of sight of him. I do not want to add to the tally of people I wish to kill before noon.” Fenris said tiredly. It was late, he was already angry and now the Knight-Vigilant’s stunt was the nail in the coffin.

“I’ll make sure she finds you, Anders,” Alistair assured him. “But for the love of the Maker, stay away from Marcus.” He held up his finger when Anders opened his mouth to protest. “Two threats to the Circle are in this very palace--you and the Grand Enchanter. The two of you together…” 

“That’s why Marcus was trying to warn me away,” Anders whispered.

“So it wasn’t him just being an ass.” Fenris muttered.

Alistair ticked off titles on his fingers. “Grand Enchanter, Knight-Vigilant, The Divine, you don’t become any of those without playing some deep games. I inherited my position, none of them did. They were elected in some fashion or clawed their way to the top. Sometimes both.” 

“Great and now with Kings and Magisters to round it out. Fuck, we shouldn’t have come here.” Fenris snapped as he sat down in a nearby chair.

“The Divine called,” Alistair shrugged. “I at least was compelled to be here.” He nodded at Anders. “You are a Grey Warden of Ferelden and a powerful mage in your own right. The Knight-Vigilant would be a fool to do more than try to frighten you into silence.” 

“I just hope this doesn’t blow up in our faces in the end.” Fenris scrubbed at his face tiredly. “Come, it’s late and we all could use some sleep.” 

“I’m not going to let him push me around, Alistair,” Anders warned as he and Fenris headed towards the door. “He does it again and he’s going to know what it feels like to get a fireball right in the face.”

Alistair groaned. “He’s the Knight-Vigilant, I’m sure he knows that feeling quite well. Please… Don’t kill anyone, you two.”

"No promises, Alistair." Fenris called out as they left.

Anders snorted softly when he heard Alistair’s answering groan. 

Fenris led them back and after he set his sword aside, he fell into bed with a groan. 

“Lovely first day here,” Anders muttered when he sat down to take his boots off. 

"I'm sure we'll get an earful tomorrow about this. I swear if I hear united front again I will scream." Fenris grumbled as he stripped again and crawled under the covers.

“One big, happy Thedas under the light of the Chantry,” Anders grumbled when he slipped in next to Fenris. “Can’t wait…”

"Screaming remember?" Fenris said before he curled against the mage.

“Can I scream too?” Anders asked with a yawn.

"Sure, just not in my ear please." Fenris yawned as well and nuzzled at his husband. "Sorry for being such an asshole, this place is bringing out the worst in me and I hate it love."

“You dislike change, although you have craved it at the same time.” Anders laced his fingers through Fenris’. “It can make you unpleasant sometimes.” 

"Explain, I'm not following." The elf said softly.

“Take becoming heir. You wanted it and it was even your suggestion to Rhys, but at the same time, you’re still having a hard time accepting the change in your life. Being with me, having Varania back, any number of things that you have wanted, have also signaled change in your life.” Anders shrugged. “You become scared at the unknown and then start questioning your judgment in even wanting it in the first place. You start cycling and then next thing I know, you snap at me for the smallest thing.”

That made Fenris glance down in shame. "I...I apologize yet again. I am, perhaps ..." His words trailed off, unsure how to put his feelings into words.

“It’s fine,” Anders said with another shrug. “I just wish you would listen to me when I tell you that you’re taking things out on me, and not get upset with me over it. I’m not saying you can’t rant and yell about what’s bothering you. I wish you would do it more often than holding everything in because you’re afraid of what you’re feeling. It’s when you snap that I can’t handle you and need to get away to prevent a fight from becoming more than it is.” 

"Alright" Fenris said so quietly he might as well have whispered it. He curled on his and closed his eyes so Anders wouldn't see the look of pain that crossed his face. "Goodnight love." He said finally.

“Goodnight,” Anders whispered back. 

The next couple of days went by in a blur for everyone in a haze if dinners, talks, meetings and the Game was going strong. It was going well until Zevran’s birds came home to roost.

 

It happened so unexpectedly, that later Anders would realize he had spent a good portion of the spectacle with his fork halfway raised to his lips with a piece of fowl dangling from it. 

With this group, the simple act of even eating lunch could go wrong quickly. 

One of the great doors to the dining hall had slammed open and Lucretia came striding in, her face twisted in rage. All eyes turned towards her as she made her way to Rhy’s table. “You…” she hissed in Tevene.

Fenris shifted so he could move to defend Rhys if needed. He glared at the magister, but was cut off from whatever he planned to say by his adopted sibling’s response.

“Me?” Rhys asked in a mild tone. 

“You,” she repeated. “You think to undermine my presence here with rumors and false outrage, do not deny it.”

“Oh, I don’t deny it, but my outrage is not false,” he told her. 

"Careful who you accuse, magister." Fenris said coldly, his gaze never leaving her.

“I accuse the elf that would keep someone by his side that betrayed kin.” Her eyes strayed to Sirad. 

Sirad’s face drained of color and he gripped the arms of his seat tightly. “I don’t know what rumors or excuses he made up to justify what he did to me, but you are mistaken.”

"You are speaking to a King and members of his House, watch your manners witch." Fenris said with a cold smile. He gazed at her indulgently, as one would an irksome child or servant.

She ignored Fenris. “Shall I counter with a tale of my own? About the magister who after his family was slain, had been taken in by an uncle, only to then betray him?”

“He betrayed me!” Sirad shouted, half rising to his feet, his chair screeching along the glossy floor. 

Rhys placed a hand on Sirad’s arm. “Do it,” he challenged her. “Do it and see what happens when you threaten the consort of the King of the Elvhen. Do it and give me an excuse to take your head. Do you honestly think I care if I anger Tevinter by your death? I would welcome their retribution. I was there the last time they attempted to destroy the Elvhen.”

"Please go ahead; I'm eager to get retribution for what I suffered at the Imperium’s hands." Fenris let his markings blaze as he rose from his seat.

 

“You wish for this to end?” Rhys asked her. “You wish for you and I to part ways, and to redeem Tevinter’s tenuous relationship with countries like Antivan? Then release Lethander to us, or else you will find that his status as a slave--your slave--will only cause me to point out to everyone just how much Tevinter should not be dealt with, if they hadn’t already figured that out for themselves.”

“Do you think they’ll care?” she asked as her lips curled in derision. “Each one of them has an elven servant waiting in their room to help them bathe and dress as if they were children. I give you Lethander, and they would have to see their own treatment of others. So much easier to turn a blind eye.” 

Fenris glanced at Rhys as his hands curled into claws and he shifted once more so he could leap at her when given the word. "Release him, he is no servant and your refusal is more reason to end your life." He snarled at Lucretia.

“You are correct,” she replied. “He is no servant. He is my property, and thus I can do with him as I please. Harm me, and he will die.”

Fenris growled low in his throat as he fought the urge to leap over the table at her. “He dies; you will feel my wrath, witch.”

Still she ignored Fenris; it was as if he wasn’t even there.

“Woman you heard me, and if you continue to ignore me it will be to your peril.” Fenris said coldly as he lit his brands even more, his hands twitched for want of his sword as he looked to Rhys again for permission, something to take her heart. 

Slowly, she turned her head towards him. “You may hate me, Lord Iefyr, but I will not respond to name calling and threats. You wish my attention, and then you will refer to me by name.” 

Fenris’ laugh was high pitched and wild. “A magistra dares to tell me to respect her? You knew Danarius, you vile creature and you dare demand I use your name when you threaten us in turn.” 

She gave him a long, hard look. “Then we have nothing more to discuss. Good day, my lords.” 

Rhys shot Fenris a look, his lips twisting in a scowl before he rose to his feet. “We are not finished.”

Fenris sat down and stared a hole in her back as he let his brands die down but his hands remained clenched together so tightly his knuckles were white and his mouth was set in a deep scowl. 

She turned back to face Rhys. “Oh, but we are. Lethander is not yours to have.” 

Fenris grimaced but didn’t jump out of his chair; instead he looked to Rhys with a look that few others had seen on the elf, fear. 

Anders’ fork fell from his fingers to land with a clatter on his plate and he reached under the table to wrap his fingers around Fenris’ fisted hand. 

There was a flash of triumph in Rhys’ eyes, before they took on the shimmering cast of tears that had yet to fall. “He is the father of my dearest brother!” Rhys cried out in Trade. “You cruelly wish to part them from each other.”

“It is true.” Fenris said loud enough for the rest of the Hall to hear, then fell silent as he gripped Anders hand hard enough to make his husband wince.

“You deny them family,” Rhys said as his voice rose in volume. “To you he is just a slave, a servant to go unnoticed unless you desire something.” he tapped his chest. “But to me, he is a brother, a father, a son, an uncle. As all elves in Thedas are.”

From across the room at her seat, the Divine’s eyes had sharpened and she hid her smile by taking a sip of wine. 

Fenris blinked and let a few tears fall as he rose. “You would sunder a family for what, Lucretia? Pride, prestige? Let him retain his family, be reunited with us as he should be.” It was hard not to smile as he saw her resolve falter just a bit, especially since he had used her name, taking away that bargaining chip. 

“I offer a place where elves can come to be free. Where they are not slaves or servants, but men and women in their own right.” Rhys spread his hands and sent a look in the direction of one of the servants that waited at attention in a corner of the room. “Any elves who come are welcomed. But if I can say as much for elves I have never met, how can I not mourn when my own brother feels the lack of his father?” 

Lucretia’s face twisted in rage before a smile crossed her lips. “Tevinter would be honored to return him to you,” she said. 

“Then let him come to us, now before all these witnesses. So they can see a scion of the Imperium act with ...honor.” Fenris said, even as his voice trembled slightly. He had no doubt she’d betray them all with a smile on her lips as she wreaked havoc. “Let him join us here and now, Lucretia.” 

“He has been with me for a long time. You will have him tonight. I must prepare him first,” she said with her head held high. 

“No, we have no guarantee you will not simply leave the summit or do something to him. Show you have honor and allow him to join us now Lucretia.” Fenris said as he let his voice tremble and his eyes glisten with fresh tears. “Please, I have not seen my papa since my tenth summer, I would ask for compassion if you have it in you, magistra Lucretia.” 

 

For a moment, fear passed through her eyes. “And he has been with me since I was a child,” she whispered in Tevene in a hiss. “I would say good bye to him privately.” 

“Again, bring him here now and let him know he is freed to his people and you will get your goodbye later. He is my father, and I have not had him for most of my life. Have you no heart, would you deny me my blood kin in front of those assembled?” Fenris said brokenly, his tears falling as he joined Rhys in petitioning her to show she had a shred of decency in front of the leaders of their world.

With her lips pressed in a thin line, she turned with a whirl of her crimson skirts and stalked from the room to fetch Lethander. 

“This is a lesson we all must remember,” the Divine said when she got to her feet. “We must all strive to help those that can no longer help themselves.”

Fenris knew he couldn’t turn and face the others, not until Lethander was with them. He slowed his breathing as he watched the doorway for a sign of their return. He didn’t even look to Rhys for fear he’d break their ruse. 

The doors to the dining hall opened and Lethander walked in cautiously, as if he wasn’t sure what he was doing. 

Fenris smiled at him and strode up to him with a bright smile. “Welcome, papa,” he said in Tevene. 

“What’s happening?” Lethander asked carefully when he reached Fenris. He could feel the eyes of everyone in the room on him.

“You’re free to come with us, to be with your people. We can explain more later, but Lucretia has released you.” Fenris said as he looked to his father with a smile that would not dim. “It’s alright, Lord Iefyr will explain unless the Divine has anything else to say,” he said as he finally turned to face her.

“I’m what?” Lethander rasped. 

From the other side of the room, several of the delegates stood up and began to clap for what they saw as a beautiful ending to such a sad drama. 

“Free, you’re free to come with us father.” Fenris said as he moved forward to embrace his papa and whisper in his ear. “When you say farewell, we will come with you since we can’t trust her.” he pulled back with his smile firmly in place and a self satisfied smile as he stood with Lethander and Rhys.

Lethander gently put his arms around Fenris and drew him back in an embrace. “She did not explain what was happening.” 

 

“I am not surprised, but it was ...sudden.” Fenris said softly. “Come join us at the table and meet the others and we can talk after the Summit has concluded for today. Welcome back to us, papa.” he said with true tears in his eyes as he led Lethander over to sit with him.

Before they sat down, Rhys glanced over at the Divine and she raised her goblet towards him with a nod. He arched an eyebrow at her and took his seat. 

“Well now,” Anders said in Tevene. “That was uh… that was well done you two.” 

“You once accused me of intentionally using my puppy eyes on you, you were right love.” Fenris smirked devilishly as he too raised his goblet to the Divine and then turned to Lethander so he could introduce him to his son in law. 

“Father, Anders is my husband, your...in-law son.” Fenris said as he spoke in Tevene and waited for them to talk with each other. He grinned at Rhys more like their trickster deity than one touched by Mythal.

That Lethander was overwhelmed could plainly be seen on his face. “It’s good to meet you,” he said politely, none of his apprehension seeping into his tone. 

Anders tilted his head to the side. “Huh… You do look a lot alike. It’s good to finally meet you.” 

“We do at that, except he has blue eyes. My hair was dark as a boy, guess I got that from you too.” Fenris said softly. He was overwhelmed himself but he knew he couldn’t show it until they were back in their rooms. He glanced around the Hall and quirked an eyebrow at the wardens and Alistair, curious as to what they were going to say. 

Aedan grinned at Fenris, while Alistair gave him a not too subtle thumbs up.

“How did you achieve this?” Lethander asked softly in Tevene. 

“Very carefully,” Rhys told him. 

“That blond elf over there, next to the Warden Commander is another to meet once we are free of this place.” Fenris murmured. 

“No,” Lethander blurted out. “I mean… You need to give me a moment to catch my breath, Leto.” 

“Oh I did not mean to go and seek him out right now...father. I was just pointing him out to you. Take all the time you need, ask and it shall be done.” Fenris said softly.

Fenris leaned back in his seat and fixed Sirad with a glare. “We will have words later, and they will not be pleasant.” he hissed in Elvhen. 

Sirad paled and got to his feet. “Excuse me,” he whispered and left before Rhys could stop him. 

Lethander watched the exchange silently before he leaned towards Fenris and whispered in his ear. “Thank you,” he said, his voice choked. “I… I’m still coming to grips with this, please don’t think I am ungrateful or did not want it.” 

“I didn’t think that; believe me I know how overwhelming sudden freedom is. Do you wish to retire to our rooms for a bit? I think the talks are going to break for lunch soon anyway.” Fenris said before he looked over to Rhys.

“Take him to your room,” Rhys said with a nod. “I’m going to go and find Sirad.” 

“Yes, my lord.” Fenris deferred as he stood to take Lethander with him. “Are you coming, love, or will you go to see the others?” he asked of his husband.

“Go with your father,” Anders urged. “I’m going to go and sit with Aedan and Alistair for a while. You two need some time alone I think.” 

“Very well, thank you my heart.” Fenris leaned up and kissed Anders before he stepped back and nodded to Lethander and headed off to the rooms he shared, eager to catch up with his father.


	5. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Summit gets serious in regard to mages, Knight-Vigilant Gabriel pushes a bit too far, and Fenris has daddy issues.

“I won’t let anything happen to you.” 

Sirad’s eyes flew open and he turned from the sight of the setting sun over the city. His heart slammed in his chest as he gripped the railing of the balcony in his hands. 

“Must you always sneak up on me like that?” he asked Rhys while he willed his heart to slow down. 

Rhys gripped the tall archway above his head that separated their chambers from the balcony and his lips twisted in a mischievous grin. “Maybe. Must you always run from things that frighten you?”

Sirad scowled. “You don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“I know exactly what I’m talking about,’ Rhys chided. “You run from Fenris. You still will run from me. You run from your truths.”

“And you never do?” Sirad accused. “Rhys who always faces things.”

Rhys let go of the molding and strode towards his lover. “I don’t. I am far from perfect. I… Indecision crossed his features before he sighed. “I think… I think it’s time I told you about my brother. But not here… It’s too open and there might be ears listening.” He held out his hand for Sirad. 

Sirad hesitated. “There’s more? More than you already have told me?” 

“So much…” Rhys rasped. 

**

Fenris let the door shut behind him and Lethander with a sigh of relief. “I’m so glad you are here father.” he pulled a chair out for the other elf and poured them a drink. “I’m sure you have questions, I’ll do my best to answer them.” 

Lethander sat down and took the offered drink. He waited a moment before he realized he could take a sip without having to ask or wait for permission first. “What happened to you?” he finally asked. “I searched for you, Varania, and your mother for years.”

Fenris looked down as he spoke, worried about Lethander hearing the truth of why his mother and Varania ended up as they did. He told them of fighting for Danarius, for the boon of their freedom in exchange for his service to the magister. He paused after the tale of the Fog Warriors, and finally glanced up at his father. “Shall I continue to the current time for you Father, or was that enough for now?”

“Keep going,” he replied in a choked whisper, his drink all but forgotten in his hand. 

Fenris took a pull of his own drink to fortify himself and continued on through the rise of Arlathan, being used by Fen’Harel and then the summons of the Divine. He couldn’t raise his head to meet his father’s gaze out of fear the older elf would be angry or worse, disappointed in him.

The goblet fell from Lethander’s slack fingers to spill out its contents on the floor. The older elf buried his face in his hands and a muffled sob escaped through his fingers. 

“Father? What… what is it? I’m sorry...what’s wrong?” Fenris knelt at his side and tried to pry his hands away so he could see Lethander’s face. 

“I failed all of you,” his father groaned. “I should have taken you, your sister and your mother away. We should have escaped long ago. Instead, I wasn't here to protect any of you.” 

“No, no, no...don’t blame yourself please. If you’d tried we’d all be dead now. Father please don’t do this to yourself. We’re together again and you can go to the Keep and see Varania again. Don’t blame yourself, believe me...my life is not your fault.” Fenris stood and pulled Lethander to him in a gentle embrace. 

“What the three of you suffered in my cowardice…” Lethander whispered harshly. 

Fenris held Lethander so the other elf had to look at him. “No, it was not cowardice. It was survival father. I know what it would have taken to run away with all of us and it wasn’t possible. Mother might not have lived for much longer for all we knew, the things Varania and I have done...were to survive. But you’re here now, and we can deal with what’s to come and not wallow in the past. Granted Anders would be shocked to hear that from me, but it’s the truth. Do you think any of us weaker for what we endured? No, we’re not.” 

“You don’t know me, Fenris,” Lethander told him in a murmur. “You might not like what you find.” 

Fenris laughed bitterly. “Then you should run screaming after all I have told you, and you ...please call me Leto, Fenris isn’t your son. Fenris...he was reborn of pain and violence, for you that is now who I want to be. Please father, there is little I can think of that would make me think less of you. You’re my papa, why would I not be happy to have you in my life again?”

Some of the fear slipped out of Lethander’s eyes. “You… You know what it is to have to have killed at a master or mistress’ orders,” he told Fenris. “I did as Lucretia asked me to… in all things.” 

“Father I shed more blood on command than I can count, so I understand these things. I will not hold it against you when I am guilty of the same crime.” Fenris said as he steered Lethander back to his seat and nudged the glass towards him again. 

Lethander downed what little there was in the glass that hadn’t spilled. “This will take some getting used to. I’d had hope that the three of you were prospering, and I’m gladder than I can say that you and Varania are safe and doing so well. The two of you are so much stronger than I am. You’re both like your mother in that regard.” 

“I’d like to think we got the best of both of you.” Fenris said fondly. “It’s hard, the transition to freedom. Sometimes I still don’t see myself as a free man, or I have night terrors or I just don’t know what to do in some situations. But we’ll help you, father, me, Varania, Zevran, all those who helped me will be there for you.” Fenris said warmly. 

Lethander nodded slowly. “I just never imagined that it would be like this. I will need a few days to come to terms with it.” He gave Fenris a smile. “Thank you, my brave son.”

Fenris just grinned, happy that Lethander was willing to stay, to try and deal with his sudden freedom. “What do you want to do now? I...I am unsure about her, and if she will try to do something underhanded to get you back.” 

Lethander close his eyes and shook his head. “She is… spoiled… and a powerful mage. “You’ve taken something that she cared for away from her.”

“You’re not a thing.” Fenris said roughly but before he could continue the door opened and Anders entered. “Welcome back, love.” 

“Did I come back too soon?” Anders asked quietly. “I can give you two more time. I just escaped the Antivan Prince. Maker, he’s worse than Zev.”

“No, it’s fine. It’ll give you two a chance to talk as well. I’ll be back in a moment.” Fenris kissed Anders on the lips and slipped out to find a privy before he returned to their room. 

An awkward silence fell on the room when Fenris had left. Anders wasn’t sure what to say to the older elf. He remembered what Fenris had been liked when they had first met and didn’t want to say the wrong thing to Lethander. 

Fenris came back and was surprised that his husband and father were just sitting there like statues. “Anders, you can usually talk to a brick wall, what’s the matter? Father speaks Tevene, as do you.”

Anders’ mouth worked a few times and he smiled weakly at Lethander. “Varania will be glad to see you,” he said. “She remembered how kind you were to her.” 

“She wasn’t mine, but I wanted her to be,” Lethander said as some of the tension in the room released. 

Fenris sat between them and poured another drink for Lethander, himself and a fresh one for Anders. “Thank you.” he said and grinned.

The awkward silence fell again before Lethander spoke. “You are a mage…” he said to Anders. 

“I uh…” Anders hedged. 

“He’s not like the magisters, father. He’s a good man.” Fenris took Anders hand in his and looked to Lethander; I would not give him my heart otherwise.”

Lethander took a sip of his wine, but didn’t reply. The silence fell again and Anders could feel Lethander’s eyes pinning him in place while the mage fought not to squirm. 

“Father...what’s on your mind?” Fenris asked softly, worried about the strain in the room 

Lethander shook his head. “Nothing.” he got to his feet. “I should get my things from Lucretia before she decides to withhold them from me. It isn’t much…” 

“I…I’d like to go with you.” Fenris rose with a look at his husband. 

“Me too,” Anders added. “She wasn’t happy with us.” 

Lethander sighed. “All right, but please, let me handle it.” 

“Of course, father.” Fenris conceded to the older elf and fell in line behind him as they made their way to Lucretia’s chambers.

Lucretia had been housed at the other end of the palace from Anders and Fenris. Lethander, though, found his way there without hesitating on which way to turn. His hand reached for the latch and he paused, his fingers hovering above the delicately worked metal. She was going to be furious and he could no longer come and go in her presence as easily as he once had. He raised his fist and rapped on the door instead, squaring his shoulders as they waited. 

One of the elven maids that Lucretia had been given during her stay in Orlais answered the door, her brown eyes large in her head when she saw who was on the other side. 

“Get out of here,” she hissed in a whisper. “She is not in a good mood.” 

“I’ve come for my things,” Lethander whispered back in flawless Orlesian.

“Then if it’s all the same to you, I’m going to wait out in the hall. I’m not staying for this,” she shot back and pushed her way past them, leaving the door open so they could enter. 

Fenris glanced at Anders and winced at the noises coming from the suite. “Father…” he started to ask but was silenced with a look of determination from his elder.

There was another loud crash and a screech of rage. “Let me go first,” Lethander whispered. “It’s me she’s angry with.” He stepped inside and walked cautiously over broken shards of pottery and glass on the rich rug under their feet. They came into a large room and Lucretia stood at the center of it, her hair wild around her face and her cheeks streaked with angry tears. She whirled around on them, and pointed a finger at Lethander in accusation. 

“You…” she hissed. 

Fenris backed into a ready stance without a second thought just in case she decided to pull something. While Anders’ right hand went behind his back, inches away from being able to pull his staff free if he needed it. 

Lethander spread his hands out with his palms up. “I’m sorry, Cretia,” he said in Tevene. 

“You’re sorry?” she asked. “You’re sorry!” she then screeched. “You were my Leth! You were my favorite out of them all!”

Lethander met her eyes and did not flinch. “I was a pet.” 

Fenris’ brands lit up and his gaze narrowed at the woman who’d owned his father. He’d keep his word to let him handle it, to a point.

“I’ve known you since I was a little girl,” she cried. “You have been with me always, and now you turn your back on me the first moment you can, colluding with elves in order to make me look the fool.” 

“He had nothing to do with that,” Anders said in Lethander’s defense. “You were the one who refused to let us speak to him. You didn’t even want to release him. You took your chances bringing a slave outside of Tevinter. Let it go.” 

“He had nothing to do with this, I wanted my father back with me and you are whining like you lost a favorite doll.” Fenris finally snarled. 

Lethander shot him a quelling look over his shoulder before he stepped in front of Lucretia and Fenris. 

“What you wanted was immaterial,” Lucretia snapped. “How am I to even know that you are his kin? How am I to know if you are telling the truth?” 

 

“He is,” Lethander said, drawing her attention back to him. “He is telling the truth.”

“Why would I lie about this?” Fenris said as he bounced on the balls of his feet, anticipating a fight or even flight from the enraged magistra. 

“I don’t know,” she said in frustration. “But you have succeeded in separating me from my bodyguard.”

“We aren’t going to kill you,” Anders said. “We’ve just come to get Lethander’s things.”

Fenris looked at her carefully as she kept glancing between the three of them; ready for any hint she was going to use her power on them. Eager for any chance to rid the world of another Tevinter mage.

“Take them then,” she snarled. “Take them and get out of my sight unless you want to try to kill me.” 

“We are not here to kill you.” Fenris said as he relaxed his position slightly.

“I am not a fool. You are agents of Arlathan.” She turned her back on them purposefully. “Now get what you have come for and get out.” 

Fenris sighed internally and folded his arms over his chest as he waited for Lethander to move for his belongings. 

For a moment, Lethander’s eyes were filled with sorrow as he stared at her back. By Tevinter standards, she had always treated him well, but in the end, he had still been her slave and had been denied his freedom and his son. She was as much to blame for that as her father had been the one who had originally owned Lethander. 

He sighed and went to a small pallet in one corner of the room and began to gather his things in a large pack. 

Fenris was unsure what to do, he didn’t want to make it worse than it was, but he didn’t want to just stand there like a statue. He finally went over to Lethander and offered his help in a low whisper. 

“I’ve got it,” Lethander assured him. “We should get going.” with one last lingering look at Lucretia’s back, he led then silently out of the room. 

“All done and in one piece?” the maid asked when they exited to the hall. 

“I’d give her some time before you went in there,” Lethander advised while he hefted his pack over his shoulder. 

Fenris didn’t speak as he led them back to their room and fell into the first chair he saw. “Well damn, that went worse than I’d hoped.” he muttered in Tevene. 

“She won’t let this go,” Lethander said as he set his pack down in one corner of the room. “You’ve taken something from her.” 

“Wonderful,” Anders murmured. 

“For the last time, father, you are not a thing to be taken. You are not a prize to be tussled over and if she persists in this behavior I will do far worse than shame her in front of the delegates.” Fenris said as he rose and looked through the wardrobe for something that might fit Lethander instead of his other clothes. 

“To her I was,” Lethander said. “And that’s why she will have to be treated cautiously.” 

“I know father...I know. I imagine it would be the same if Danarius was here and I was still his dog. Or worse, considering how much lyrium he used in me.” Fenris said matter-of-factly as he rifled through the wardrobe. 

“Do you have anything to wear that is not...that does not bear her house seal? We should return to the Hall soon, but I need to speak to Sirad before then.” Fenris’ voice dropped to a low snarl as he gave up on finding something that would fit Lethander. 

“I don’t,” Lethander replied. “She also marked my skin, but it isn’t her house seal, but a design of her own making.” 

“Maker,” Anders breathed. “I’ll find something for you. You and Cadewyn look to be the same height and he might have something.” 

“If you can take care of my father, I will be off to see Sirad.” Fenris said to his husband before he looked to Lethander. “Will you be alright with, Anders?” 

“I’ll be fine,” Lethander said, and a bit of stubbornness that Anders had seen so many times cross Fenris’ face, flickered over his father’s eyes. “I’m not an invalid.” 

The younger elf’s features softened...and he glanced down in contrition. “Apologies papa. I’ll be back soon.” Fenris headed out to the rooms where Sirad and Rhys were rooming, his gaze flinty as he knocked on the door.

The door opened and Rhys took one look at Fenris’ face before he started to close the door again. 

“Rhys Iefyr, open this damned door or I will simply break it down.” Fenris said as he started to light up.

The door opened again and Rhys narrowed his eyes in anger. “I know why you’re here, and I won’t let you hurt him.” 

Fenris snarled as he spoke in rapid fire Elvhen. “I am not here to hurt him but an explanation is warranted, don’t you agree...brother?”

“Let him in and go and take a walk, Rhys,” Sirad’s said from behind the king. 

Rhys turned in surprise. “But he--”

“I’ll be fine. What did we just talk about? You have to trust me and you have to trust him.” 

Rhys sighed heavily. “Fine… But I will be back in one hour.” 

“He will not be harmed Rhys.” Fenris said with an edge to his voice as he entered the room and stood with his arms folded, his eyes narrowed and his lips turned in disdain.

“If it were me and Anders, wouldn’t you be concerned?” Rhys asked him. 

“No, because Anders is a good man and he won’t harm with his magic unless pushed. He’s also not related to my former master.” Fenris said slowly as he tracked Sirad’s movements. 

A muscle in Rhys’ jaw twitched, but he kept his words behind his teeth and left the room as he’d promised he would do. 

The moment the door shut, Sirad crossed his arms over his chest and tilted his chin up.

“Were you ever going to tell me?” Fenris said venomously.

“No,” Sirad said flatly. 

“You...you knew you were related to _him_ and you went around me with no intent of telling me such a thing? I had to find out from a magister in front of everyone assembled here?” Fenris screeched in rage.

“It wasn’t your business,” Sirad said, his voice emotionless. “And how long do you think I would have survived if you had had that knowledge?” 

“That would depend on when I found out. I thought we’d learned to trust each other Sirad, perhaps if you’d been honest with me I could have accepted it. You think I don’t know what it’s like to not have a choice in things? If in some fucked up way he’d been protecting his kin and you’d told me, maybe I could have accepted it. But to find out like that was an even bigger slap in the face than you holding back from me.”

Fenris’ fists clenched and he advanced on Sirad until they were chest to chest. “Do you think so little of me that the past year and a half means nothing between us?”

“What I think is that he turned on his own half sister and had her and her husband killed. What I think is that my own uncle sold me into slavery and he… I should have told you sooner, I’m sorry about that, but he had lost any right to acknowledge our relationship from the first moment he touched me.” 

“Tou...touched you?” Fenris stepped back. “You...he did such things to you even though you were kin?” the other elf looked repulsed and quickly schooled his face back to something neutral. “I would have understood, Sirad.” 

“Not when we’d first met,” Sirad whispered. “Not even for a long time after that. Then as time went on, it didn’t seem so important and I didn’t want to destroy the friendship we had. I’m sorry, Fenris. Rhys has already told me that I need to stop running from things.” 

“I am sorry you have suffered to such an extent, Sirad. I ...apologize for how I’ve acted today when I heard that from the magister.” Fenris dipped his head and apologized in elvhen. 

“It’s fine,” Sirad said, suddenly uncomfortable. He had expected Fenris to yell at him, had even craved it as his due. 

“It’s not but he’s dead, we’ve both moved on from our pasts and my rage will not make anything better. After dinner I would like to bring Lethander to meet you and Rhys.” Fenris said with a shy smile. 

Sirad’s mouth worked a few times. “I… All right,” he said weakly. 

“Thank you, I’ll see you at the next meeting.” Fenris headed back to his room with a grin and a slight bounce in his step. 

Sirad watched Fenris go, disbelief plain on his face. 

The elf returned to his rooms to find Lethander and Anders talking in stilted Tevene which tapered off as he entered the room. “Alright?” 

Lethander stood to show Fenris that he wore a black tunic with no adornments and a matching pair of breeches, courtesy of Cadewyn

“You look good, father. Ready to go with us?” Fenris said with a grin.

“Do you think it wise that I appear with the two of you for dinner? It might be too soon,” Lethander offered. 

“I think it’s perfect, if you do not show up with us, it might be a problem actually. Besides, I want to walk in with my father and my husband at my side. “Fenris grinned at the older elf then at husband. “The first steps as a freeman are often the hardest, papa.” 

“It’s too quick,” Lethander said in a sudden panic.

“Leth---, father, please don’t worry. I’ll be there and I won’t let anything happen. It’s alright, I promise.”

“I don’t need to be protected,” Lethander growled. 

“No one is saying you do,” Anders placated. He sighed to himself. He knew if they didn’t cut off Lethander soon, the man was going to go into a spiral that Anders was all too familiar with seeing. 

“I...apologize, papa. I meant no disrespect. I’m just happy and excited to have you back in my life. I know you don’t need protection.” Fenris said as he looked down and away from his father’s gaze. 

Lethander released a pent up breath. “No, I should apologize. I’m still… I’m still thinking of her feelings in this. I know I shouldn’t but…”

“What is it you wish papa? I will do what you want.” Fenris said quietly.

“You’ve already given me what I’ve wanting by letting me be with you and Varania again,” Lethander told him softly. “Forgive me for my outburst. This will take some time to get used to.” 

“The Divine has called for a summit during the meal,” Anders said. “You won’t have to worry too much about Lucretia making a scene when she’s too busy defending Tevinter.” 

Fenris held his tongue, the cold words about the worth of his homeland swallowed like a bitter pill. Instead he flashed a smile at Lethander and gestured to the door. “Shall we?”

As Anders followed behind Fenris and Lethander out into the hall, he steeled himself for the dinner to come. 

Fenris chattered happily with his father as they went, occasional glances cast back at Anders until they were about to enter the hall again. “You alright love, you seem really tense.” Fenris asked his husband quietly. 

“I’m fine,” Anders said with a crooked smile. “I’m going to have to sit with Aedan.” He pressed a kiss to Fenris’ cheek. “Love you.” 

“Love you, be careful alright?” Fenris said as he leaned up and kissed his husband on the lips.

“Aren’t I always?” Anders said with a wink and they entered the Hall. 

The dining hall had been cleared of its many tables, and in their place sat one massive, circular table. Aedan and Stroud were already seated with Morrigan and Alistair on one side. Fenris tipped his head in surprise but didn’t say much as he led Lethander over to the side where Rhys, Sirad and Cadewyn were seated. “

“This is different.” the elvhen noble said quietly as he took a seat to Rhys’ left, Sirad was to Cadewyn’s right and Lethander was to his left.

Despite what he’d said, Anders walked right by Aedan and took a seat several chairs down from the commander. He folded his hands on the tabletop and refused to look at anyone. 

Fenris noticed what Anders had done but he didn’t have a chance to go to his husband nor catch Aedan’s eye before the Divine entered the room and called them to order. He kept trying to catch the mage’s attention but he was steadfast in his refusal to look up.

The food was served in silence and it wasn’t until everyone’s plates were filled and their goblet’s almost overflowing that the Divine stood. “Sometimes it is best to speak of hard things with good food in our bellies. Tonight, we will discuss our grievances and concerns in an open and frank way. We must have resolution or else Thedas cannot move forward.”

Aedan sent Anders a sharp look. “He knew what she was up to,” he whispered to Alistair. 

“Leliana…” Alistair whispered back. “She had to have told him.” 

“Well, this will either end well, in bloodshed or open warfare.” Fenris said as he looked around and focused on his husband, as he even attempted to get his attention through the slight bond they shared. 

Anders looked up finally and sent Fenris an apologetic look before he glanced away again and bent to his food. 

“He’s up to something.” Fenris whispered to Rhys. “He’s...Mythal, Maker and Dumat he’s going to fucking speak for the mages in front of the Divine.” Fenris glared at his husband as he sipped his wine. 

“My brother, if I kill my husband what’s the penalty in Arlathan?” he asked softly.

“That depends,” Rhys mused. “It could be anything from death to a medal.”

“He shouldn’t have to do this alone,” Sirad whispered. He glanced at Invictus before he got to his feet and walked around the table to join Anders, taking his plate with him. 

“What’s the penalty for killing a consort?” Cadewyn asked in a sly whisper. 

“Who’s killing him?” Fenris whispered as he looked over to Aedan and arched a dark brow. “We’re also wardens, I think the penalty for killing a fellow warden is death by hanging.” the elven warrior said as he watched the group of mages gather. “Father, I hope you enjoyed your time with Anders, I might just have to strangle him after dinner for whatever he’s about to do.”

“Rhys,” Cadewyn answered Fenris with a laugh. 

“Mages…” Rhys muttered under his breath. “Always trouble.” 

“You decided to sleep with one...and so did I. Fuck this is our fault.” he said with a huff.

“This is what happens when you give them confidence and tell them you believe in them,” Rhys said. “We have no one to blame but ourselves. We asked for this.” 

“Well, let’s see what happens and pray it doesn’t come back to haunt us.” Fenris said then translated for Lethander. “Father, is there anything going on in Tevinter that might be relevant to know?”

“The usual,” Lethander said. “News of Arlathan has the Senate frightened and fractured. Not all of the magisters even believe the Elvhen’s resurrection to be true.”

“Now they’ll know better,” Rhys said with a feral grin. 

“Well now that she has everyone’s attention, who’s going to go first?” Fenris wondered as he sat back and waited for the show to start.

When Anders rose to his feet they could hear Aedan’s curse from across the table. 

“I will speak for the mages,” Anders said.

Fenris stared a hole in his husband’s head as he waited for what he was going to say. “I’m going to murder him in his sleep. No one will realize it wasn’t natural until much, much, later.” he hissed between clenched teeth. He glanced at Aedan and scowled briefly before he looked at Anders once more.

“You do not speak for us!” the Grand Enchanter shouted from his seat. “I represent the Circles here.” 

“And I represent Tevinter,” Lucretia added. 

“I did not vote for either of you,” Anders growled. “I’m not a part of the Circle and I have no political reason to keep to the status quo. I represent every mage who has had to flee the Circle because of rampant abuse of power by their jailers.” 

Fenris covered his face and swore softly. “He’s going to get himself killed. Can I just disavow him here and now so I don’t get murdered as well?” the elven noble looked at his husband between his fingers and shook his head in warning. “Maker, no court will convict me if I just rip his heart out right now will they?”

Invictus tried his best to slide low in his seat and pretend he was entirely transparent. “He’s going to get us all killed.” He moaned to Cullen. 

Rhys laughed, even as he whispered to Fenris. “Keep your eye on the Grand Enchanter and the Knight-Vigilant. Our mages will need us to watch their backs since they don’t seem to have a care for themselves.” 

“And you do not represent me,” Sirad said as he rose to his feet. The inflection of the Trade he spoke had tones of High Tevene in it and he stared Lucretia down. “We will be heard.” 

 

“Are the Grey Wardens meddling in Circle affairs now?” Marcus demanded of Aedan. 

“This is not warden business,” Aedan replied. “The Grey Wardens of Ferelden officially distance themselves from any of the actions that the mages Anders and Sirad take in regards to the matter put forth.” 

Invictus stood up and gave Cullen an apologetic look before he undid his robes. “In the matters of the apostates of Thedas, I stand with my brothers. I do not speak as First Enchanter of the Kirkwall Circle but as a mage that ran free until the last year and a half. That knows too well what it’s like to be hunted, to be on the run from templars every moment.” he leaned down and whispered an apology before he joined Anders and Sirad. 

The Divine raised her hand. “Then the matter has been put forth by the mages Anders, Invictus, and Sirad. Gentlemen,” she said as she nodded at Anders.

Anders squared his shoulders. “For too long the mages of Thedas have been treated as other. We are taken from our families from the first moment we are found to have the gift of magic. We are locked up and told it’s for our own good, while we are denied basic knowledge of what it is we can do. Instead of letting us rise to our full potential in order to help others as we could, we are abused. How many mages are beaten, starved, raped, frightened into compliance with the threat of Tranquility and the Harrowing? How often are we told that we are born corrupt, so that there is little that we can do to save ourselves? I challenge any of you to tell your children that the Maker cursed them with power that will invariably destroy everything they love.”

“What Anders says is true, my family ran for years and years because our father was an apostate, as was my departed sister and what I was...am. I only ran free because of what I’d done for the city and that was still at the Knight-Commander’s indulgence. I had no illusion as to how free I was in the city and I am well aware that were it not for my position in the Circle, I’d be locked away as so many before me had been.” Vic said quietly at first then with strength in his voice as he stared at the Divine by the time he finished. 

“I was once a magister in the Imperium,” Sirad spoke up. “Then I was a slave. I escaped my master and mistress and was caught quickly after crossing the border out of Tevinter and sent to the Circle. I can tell you with all honesty, that the fear I felt as a slave, the knowledge that I had to watch what I said and did or be punished by cruel jailors that didn’t care much that I lived or died other than what I could do for them, was the same in the Circle as it was as a slave.

“The Chantry only sees the chaos of Tevinter and the order of the Circle. I am here to tell you that there can be a middle ground.” 

“A middle ground where mages children are not taught to hate themselves from a young age,” Anders added. “Where a mage isn’t forced into a corner and they turn to darkness in order to try to snatch back some of the freedom they had lost. Why are mage children taken from their loved ones? Why are there not schools formed where they can go to and still be with their families? Why are we not teaching them how to heal, how to fight for their countries?”

“Because mages were the ones to corrupt the Golden City,” Gabriel boomed as he shot to his feet. “Because demons will always seek to enter a mage, especially if they are not watched carefully. If the templars are lax with their charges, if we see them as friends, if we coddle them, then all the easier for a demon or a blood mage to stab you in the back. Do not play on our sympathies. Tevinter has taught us what happens when mages are given a little bit of freedom. You may hate us templars, but we keep Thedas safe.” 

Invictus laughed in derision. “Safe, you know nothing of safety. My own brother is a Templar, or was until he saw the corruption within your ranks. It is men like you that harass mages, make them turn to demons and blood magic when you take away every avenue. You treat us as if we are cursed from birth and walking bombs eager to kill babes and dance naked under the new moon. Do not tell me of templars and safety.”

Fenris slid further in his chair as he considered whether to speak up on his husband’s behalf. He’d seen firsthand what the abuses of templars had done to the man, how it still affected him.

“We only wish to enact slow changes that would benefit us all!” Anders cried. “We wish for schools to be formed instead of the Circle. We wish for mages to stay with their families. We wish for children born of mages in the Circle to not be taken from their parents. We want knowledge to be easily accessible for all mages, so that a healer can heal, an enchanter can enchant. We want to abolish the Harrowing as the torture it is.” Anders tapped his chest. “I ran away from the Circle seven times before I become a Grey Warden. On the next to last time, I was thrown in solitary for a year. I spent a year in the darkness away from all sights and sounds except for the cries and pleas of the victims the templars brought down to the dungeons for sport. No one should have to go through that for freedom. How is that any different between a slave being punished for fleeing their master?” 

“It’s different because those that run are trying to hide something,” Gabriel snapped. He pointed at Hawke. “You are the son of an apostate, one who colluded with others and eventually had to flee the Free Marches because of the blood magic he had wrought in the Vimmark Mountains. Do not act as if none of you know what apostates are capable of. You advocate for anarchy, for a return of the Imperium.” 

Fenris leaned over to Rhys and whispered in his ear. “Even I know Anders wants no such thing and not all mages are magisters in waiting. If he will let me, I will speak for him.” 

The elven warrior stood and called across the table to his husband. “I would speak on my husband’s behalf, if he wishes it.”

“Is Arlathan siding with these apostates?” Gabriel demanded. 

“No...I speak for myself and myself alone in this matter.” Fenris said to the Divine and intentionally not to the one who’d addressed him. “I have firsthand experience at what can happen under the boot heel of the Imperium’s reign. If Warden Anders would have my words in regard to this matter, he may have them; otherwise I will retake my seat.” 

Anders gave Fenris a grateful smile and nodded. 

Fenris returned his nod and smiled. “For those of you who don’t know me, I was a slave in the Tevinter Imperium for most of my life. I only recently escaped and came across the Grey Wardens of Ferelden. That’s not important right now, what is important is that I can tell you as someone who survived the depravity you insist will come about if mages are allowed freedom; that it is a lie. The Imperium will never share power with the rest of the mages in Thedas. They are old power, old money, corruption as ancient as Arlathan and they will never give that up. 

Secondly, not all mages are evil. Not all mages are corrupt and hungry for power. Magisters, they are the exception. They are the nobles of Tevinter society and just like any other noble they will not concede their power easily, or without a fight. They would not want this plan to succeed, nor the Templars or possibly the Chantry. Even with all I have suffered at the Imperium’s hands, I second the ideas they put forth. Not as a Grey Warden, or as one of the Elvhen, but as one who will bear the marks of what can happen in a Magocracy for all his days. If I can see the truth of it, surely the rest of you can.” Fenris finished speaking and looked to Anders with a worried look, concerned at how his words might have been taken.

Lucretia stood. “We are only human, the magisters that you would disparage. The grey Warden Sirad was once one of us, if we do not give up power, then he is no different.” A smile curved her lips. “None of us mages are.” 

Fenris smiled in response. “Sirad is a Grey Warden now, the oath you take as a Warden severs all previous ties to whatever life you had. I also said the Imperium, of which he is no longer a part. He has proven himself as a mage who can change. As has Anders, so try again.” 

“You think it is so simple to give up power because of an oath?” Lucretia laughed. “He is the consort of a king now. I say he has given up no power and has climbed higher than ever before. Invictus Hawke by his own words had been free until recently. He had status in Kirkwall and still does. He stayed free to retain the power he had. No… It does not matter where one was born. We are mages and we know our worth.” 

Anders’ hands clenched at his sides. She was going to undermine everything by twisting their words. “We don’t know our worth. That’s the problem. We only know what the Circles teaches us. What do you think happens to us when the country our Circle is a part of goes to war? We die… So many of us mages die. Unprepared for battle we fall by the hundreds. Without proper training in the healing arts, the soldiers we were meant to protect will also die from wounds that could have been healed. We are thrown to the wolves, while more worldly mages in Nevarra make up Circle policy.”

Fenris looked to Rhys, unsure if he was helping or harming the situation. “Shall I sit or remain with him brother?” he asked in Elvhen. 

“Do not sit,” Rhys encouraged. “You are with him now and to sit would be to take away your endorsement.” 

“So you think the College of Magi only sits around making policy because we have nothing better to do?” Marcus asked him. “We do it to better us all!” 

Anders slapped his palms down on the tabletop. “Then how have you made our lives better? Where is the policy on what happens to templars who abuse their power? Where is the policy for mages who have had their children taken from them? We are denied basic needs such as touch and love, and then the templars ask us why we are such easy fodder for the demons who promise us such basic mortal needs. You care more about remaining on top of the heap than helping those at the bottom crushed under the weight.” 

“Grand Enchanter, The Divine, Knight-Vigilant, I ask you why is it such a hardship to even hear these men out, to listen to what has been done in the name of safety? The very men, women and children the Circle are supposed to keep safe; it has done more harm than good. When a man still wakes screaming from torments at the hands of the templars years later, what good has been done?” Fenris demanded of them, he didn’t look at Lucretia, Aedan or Alistair.

“It does no good, Lord Iefyr,” the Divine said gently. “I have long prayed on the words of Andraste and her meaning behind them. It came to me not too long ago, that when she said that magic should not rule over man, she meant for it to serve us, not for mages to, but for magic to. I ask those gathered here, how has magic served us if it is locked away?”

A shocked silence fell over those gathered and Anders’ mouth went slack as his eyes widened. 

“Oh,” Rhys muttered in Elvhen. “She’s good…” 

Fenris dipped his head and smiled beneath the fall of his hair. “I thank you Divine, for your words and wisdom. I can only hope the stewards of your work can hear and understand what you mean here today.”

“Mean?” Justinia said with a beatific look. “I mean nothing but to impart the wisdom that has been shown to me, and to facilitate all of you to meet and come to an accord.” 

“Very good,” Rhys added in Elvhen. 

“I cannot speak for the other princes,” Prince Ciro said from his seat, “but I can say that this proposal intrigues me. I would like to hear how you would give more freedom to mages in Antiva.” 

“Of course, your Grace, my apologies for not understanding you at first.” Fenris gave her a bow and waited for her words to sink in. 

“I’m sure that Kirkwall’s mages will be happy to hear whatever ideas you would give us your Grace.” Invictus said finally. 

“I give no ideas,” she told Invictus with a smile. “Speak with those that are more knowledgeable than I am in these matters.” 

“Of course, I understand perfectly your Grace.” Invictus said before he turned to Anders and dipped his head. “I believe she means your ideas.” 

Anders grinned. “That she does.” 

“This is an outrage,” Gabriel shouted. “Your Grace, you cannot mean to--”

“I mean to give the mages of Thedas their chance,” she said as she cut him off. “It is now official Chantry policy that each country will see to their own Circles. The templars are there to serve Thedas and the faithful, and so they shall. Or do you wish to see mages fleeing to Arlathan? I can tell you now, that is what will happen if changes are not made.” 

Gabriel’s mouth twisted. “As you say, Your Grace.” 

Fenris felt his hands shaking slightly as he awaited the responses from others in the room, his gaze flickering to the Qunari leader then back to the Divine.

“We have no circles and our own ways of dealing with our Saarebas,” the Arishok finally said. “We don’t care what humans or elves do with theirs.” 

For a brief moment, anger flicked across Anders’ face, but Sirad laid a soothing hand on his arm. 

“And the College of the Magi, Your Grace?” asked Marcus. 

“The College serves an important purpose and always has,” she told him. “It will remain, but you will have to look to yourselves in how you can better serve those you have been elected from.” 

Fenris gave Anders a soft look before he took his seat next to Rhys and let out the breath he was holding. “Thank Mythal she agreed.” he murmured.

“And what does this mean for Tevinter?” Lucretia asked. “For centuries we have been persecuted whenever we leave the borders.”

“That is being left up to individual countries,” the Divine said again. “And you and I both know that it is not just because the magisters use magic that you have difficulties when you leave Tevinter.” 

That made Fenris and his father turn their attention to Lucretia with rapt gazes. Fenris nearly bit his lip until it bled with the desire to speak but he waited for an opportunity.

“There is change coming to Minrathous,” Lucretia announced. 

“I know,” Justinia said. “You are here because you are in a unique position of having ties to both sides of the issue. You will be heard.” 

“Factions against the Archon have been building in the Senate,” Lethander whispered to Fenris. “Lucretia is related to two Senators on either side.”

“It will be interesting in what this viper has to say.” Fenris whispered back as he listened for what she could have to say that would be of interest to them.

For a moment, Lethander fought the rebuke on his tongue when Fenris had insulted Lucretia. He swallowed it down as he acknowledged he would have felt the same way if it had been Fenris that Lethander had had to free. 

“This endless war with the Qunari has sapped the great city of Minrathous,” Lucretia said. “There are those in the Senate who feel that the Archon has overreached himself. Tevinter pride has prevented him from admitting that we have lost Seheron.” 

“You lost it within a handful of years,” the Arishok said. 

“Shit, this might get really ugly.” Fenris said in Tevene. 

“That maybe so, but the Divine, both of the Divines, called for Exalted Marches and drove you back.” Lucretia swung her eyes to the Divine. “They only stopped once Rivain and Antiva were free, leaving our Exalted March to flounder at Seheron.” 

“And where was Tevinter when Antiva had been overrun?” Ciro asked. “Her Grace’s choice of words was apt--there are other reasons besides you being a magister that causes you trouble outside of Tevinter.” Ciro was a handsome man with dark hair to his shoulders that was brushed back from his face. He might have given them all the impression of a debauched prince of Antiva, but one didn’t survive being a prince in the home of the Crows without being devious. 

Fenris beckoned Anders to join them and stop standing there like he was lost. “I hope the Divine adjourns before this turns into another war.” he said to Rhys and Cadewyn. “We’ve only gotten through one faction; at this rate we’ll never end these talks.” 

Anders scowled at Fenris and sat down in his seat, urging Sirad down next to him.

“There is nothing keeping you here if you’re bored,” Rhys whispered. “I think Lucretia will be at this for a while. I want to watch every moment of it.” 

“I would like to be present when you speak for Arlathan, assuming it even happens before the middle of the night.” Fenris said as he looked meaningfully at Anders, annoyed the mage hadn’t joined him. 

“At this rate?” Rhys asked while Lucretia and Ciro began hurling accusations at each other in a mixture of Trade, Antivan, and Tevene. “We’d be lucky. I’m going to save us the trouble of wondering.” 

Rhys got to his feet and held up his hand. Lucretia and Ciro trailed off to both turn and stare at him.

“Arlathan and others also have things we would like to bring to the table. May I suggest we reconvene tomorrow morning after breakfast?” 

“A fine suggestion,” Justinia said. “Lucretia, Prince Ciro, the two of you can resume this in the morning. I should have anticipated how long this would take and planned accordingly. For that you have my apologies.” 

“No need, Your Grace,” Ciro said with a low bow. “I am sure that Lucretia is tired and that is why her arguments are not all that they could be.” 

Lucretia snapped her mouth shut with a scowl. “Your Grace,” she said with an inclination of her head before she turned and stalked from the room. The meeting began to break up after that and a din filled the room.

Fenris got up and went to Anders side, his voice low as he spoke rapidly to his husband. “Beloved, I will be in our rooms, I hope your socializing doesn’t take too long.” the elf said after a kiss to the mage’s cheek. 

“Thanks,” Anders said when he was approached by Ciro and the delegate from Rivain. 

“If anyone does anything I can be at your side in an instant.” Fenris reminded him before he gave Anders a final peck on the lips then joined his father and the other elvhen. 

By the time he reached Rhys, the king had his arms crossed over his chest and he was scowling. 

“What’s wrong?” Fenris asked in elvhen, and then looked to Lethander in confusion.

“Ciro is sniffing around Sirad,” Rhys growled and he nodded in their direction. 

Fenris sighed and looked over to where Rhys was looking. “He’s as bad as Zevran, and he already propositioned Anders. Do not play the part of the jealous lover, it will not aid you in keeping Ciro on your side.” the elvhen noble put his hand on Rhys’ shoulder. “He’s a big boy; he can take care of himself.”

When Ciro gently touched Sirad’s cheek and got a blush out of the elven mage, Rhys’ lips curled in a snarl. “I know he can. It doesn’t mean I have to like it.” 

“Nor do I like seeing people fawning all over my husband as if I do not stand mere feet apart but there you have it.” Fenris said as he tilted his head towards where Anders was surrounded by men and women, some looking interested in more than his ideas. 

He turned to his father and smiled gently. “Do you wish to retire now or remain and enjoy the spectacle that the Divine has wrought?”

 

“It’s strange,” Lethander said with a wry smile, “to be standing here among them and not be expected to serve. Let me enjoy it for a moment, this newness.” 

“Of course papa.” Fenris said softly as he stood with his elven brothers and father, a secretive smile on his face at the change that had been started in the very room they stood in. “I am surprised Morrigan has not made more of an appearance during these talks.” Fenris murmured.

His gaze traveled the room and landed on the mage chatting quietly with Aedan, Zevran and Leliana off to one side of the room. 

Aedan’s hands were moving and his mouth worked quickly as he seemed to be having some kind of quiet argument with the two women. 

“I think he is upset that they gave Anders information,” Rhys said. When Fenris glanced at him in surprise, he shrugged. “How else was he to know that the Divine was planning this dinner unless he heard it from Justinia’s right hand?” 

“It’s possible. I just hope it will not be too much of an issue later.” Fenris said as he grabbed two flutes of wine as a servant passed, and gave one to his father. 

Lethander stared at it for a moment before he grasped the stem gently with his fingers and took a sip. 

Sebastian Vael was deep in a conversation with the Divine, studiously ignoring the group around Anders. 

Hawke was in a corner with Cullen being talked to so quickly he couldn’t get a word in edgewise until the Viscount took a moment to breathe.

“Cullen, for Maker’s sake you are blue in the face.” Hawke squeaked.

“Be glad I did not have to clap you in chains and drag you out of there. Are you crazy? You’re the First Enchanter, a CIRCLE MAGE now, and you openly sided with apostates and magisters? Do you have any idea what that did to my credibility?” Cullen said furiously as he tried to wind down his anger and slow his heartbeat.

“You forget until almost two years ago, I was a damned apostate. I was not a Circle Mage, nor was I the bloody First Enchanter. Who I am now does not negate my past. I could not let him stand there with just one more mage at his side.” Invictus said in response.

Sirad managed to extricate himself from Ciro with Cadewyn’s aid and made his way cautiously to Hawke and Cullen. “Don’t blame him,” he told Cullen when he caught the tail end of the argument. 

“Why shouldn’t I?” Cullen said in annoyance. He had a whole lot more to say to his lover but the middle of the dining hall was not the place for it.

“Blame Anders and I for standing up as we did. He could do no less when he saw it. Despite what he wants others to think of him at times, you and I both know Invictus is a good man.” 

That made Cullen relent just a bit. “Yes, I know it; I just don’t want him to be a target for the Knight-Vigilant or his cronies.” The Viscount sighed and briefly squeezed Invictus’ hand. “Forgive me, it’s late, it’s been a hard day and we could use some rest. If you will excuse us?”

Vic nodded and followed Cullen out; he couldn’t quite speak around the lump in his throat that had risen at Sirad’s words. He simply waved over his shoulder and left with a lot on his mind. 

It took over two hours before Anders was able to get away from everyone. He’d had to promise to several meetings for the next few days, some of which he was sure weren’t the sort of meetings Fenris would approve of. 

By the time Anders returned Fenris had stretched out in bed, and Lethander had been settled into an adjoining room with its own bathing chamber and small wardrobe. Fenris turned when he heard the door open and gave Anders a wave as the mage came in and shut the door softly. “Long night, love?”

“That saying ‘be careful what you wish for’ has never been more apt for me than right now,” Anders groaned and slumped down in a chair to weakly work at the laces on his boots. 

“Well the changes you fought for will be brought into play. You succeeded.” Fenris said as he slipped from bed and helped Anders with his boots then tugged at his tunic unsuccessfully. “Come to bed and talk to me about it love.” 

“Only a little bit,” Anders sighed. “I have meetings for the next several days, so we’ll see what people say to enacting some changes in their countries.” 

“Be cautious and be sure to take someone with you if I cannot be at your side.” Fenris said as he pulled Anders to bed with him. He caressed the mages face gently, his gaze fond if slightly exasperated. “I’m proud of you, Anders.” 

“Are you?” Anders asked hesitantly. “I wasn’t sure at first. I thought you… I’m actually not sure what I thought, maybe that you were mad at me, or that I couldn’t do it. But I think that was more myself talking then you.” 

Fenris laughed and kissed Anders gently. “I admit I had a moment of terror when you stood up, but the longer you spoke, the more you, Sirad and shockingly Invictus spoke I knew I had to offer my words to you love. You did well, and granted I have not always been the most supportive of mage rights; I know you want what’s best and would not raise another Imperium. I spoke true today; I just hope I was more help than harm to your cause.” 

“You did help, love,” Anders muttered against Fenris’ lips. “You gave me a chance to counter any claim that Lucretia would have made.” 

“Yes, it was satisfying to see her shut down again.” Fenris said quietly as he curled up with his husband. “Sorry I cannot do more than cuddle you, today has been draining.” 

“I know, love. I’m glad you have your father back.” Anders sat up enough to pull his robes over his head and his breeches down his legs, tossing his clothing off the end of the bed. He settled back down and pressed his naked front to Fenris’ back. It wasn’t long before the two of them drifted off to sleep.

**

Fenris sat there in his dress clothes, feeling awkward as he listened to more of Lucretia and Ciro argue until the Divine put an end to their bickering for the morning. He was nervous as he sat with Rhys, and he kept looking at Aedan, Anders and Zevran with a bit of worry. He had Lethander seated with them so he could keep an eye on his father, but no one would be worried about his influence on what Arlathan had to bring to the table. 

Once a light break of tea, scones and fruit, the Divine once again called the summit to order so the Elvhen could be heard.

 

“King Rhys Iefyr, you represent the risen city of Arlathan in these talks. You have with you other representatives of your ...forgive me, I do not know what you call your ruling body. But Lord Leto Iefyr and Captain Cadewyn of the Light Warriors represent you as well, so if you would speak your concerns, the summit will hear you.” 

Rhys rose to his imposing height. “Will you?” he asked. His gaze swept those gathered at the large table. “Will any of you hear me? It hasn’t escaped my notice that I’m the only elf with power at this table.”

The Divine gave him a shrewd smile that disappeared as quickly as it came. “Yes, your invitation was genuine, and I would not have you come all this way to have your words fall on deaf ears. The delegates will hear, and they will listen, not merely nod and roll their eyes as I’ve noted some of you doing. You have the floor your majesty, and our attention.” Justinia nodded her head and sat back with her gaze falling on each of the delegations in turn then back to Rhys.

“How many of you dressed yourselves this morning?” Rhys asked. “How many of you looked at the servant who helped you to put on your clothes? Who brought you the water for your baths? Who helped you to shave, dress your hair? How many of those servants were elves?” 

He braced his palms flat on the table and leaned forward. “And how many elves hold power in this city? In this country? In the neighboring country? None,” he hissed. “None except in Arlathan. My brothers and sisters are slaves in Tevinter, and all but slaves elsewhere in Thedas. Even the Dalish are not free, as much as they wish to think otherwise.”

Fenris looked at Rhys as he spoke then around the room, catching Zevran’s eye, then his father’s before he returned his attention to his adopted brother.

Cullen and Hawke both looked guiltily at the table as Rhys’ words reached them, Hawke even squirming a bit as he glanced at Fenris, then at the few elves in the room, before he gave the elvhen king his attention once more. 

“Elven slaves were only partially freed in Tevinter because they were forced to help themselves, not because any of your ancestors did so. Those left behind when Arlathan sunk, were left without a home, and the one they were given was then taken from them by this very Chantry. You force the elves in your cities to live separate from everyone else, a servant’s and slave’s quarters that you call an alienage. Arlathan will refuse to trade with any country, with any city that does not enact laws to better the lot of the elves in their care.” 

The Divine hid her smile behind her wine glass before she responded. “Well said King Iefyr, do you have more to say on this important matter, or shall those assembled respond to you?” 

“Starkhaven agrees to these terms,” Sebastian Vael said from his seat near the Divine. “Not only because we wish trade with you, but because your words have shamed me. The elves in Starkhaven are my people too, and I have failed them thus far.”

Rhys gave him an elegant bow. “Thank you, my prince. I look forward to beneficial trade between our two countries.” 

Cullen stood and nudged Hawke to stand as well. “Kirkwall agrees to your terms, and since we are neighbors, I invite you to work with me to improve the lot of elves in the city in tandem with what you would have done for them. We too are ashamed before the assembly and would rectify this error.”

Hawke dipped his head and looked briefly to Sirad before he spoke. “I would welcome the chance to work with you and Warden Sirad to improve the lot of elven mages in my care.” 

“The Grey Wardens have never treated the elves that come to us as anything other than a fellow warden,” Aedan said as Stroud nodded his agreement next to him. “We don’t trade since the country a warden outpost is in is the one that supports them. King Alistair is the sugar daddy for the Grey Wardens of Ferelden.” 

Alistair groaned and covered his face with his hands. “And this is why we keep telling you that you are bad at diplomacy.” 

Fenris laughed then promptly covered his mouth to smother the giggles that he couldn’t hold in for some reason. He got himself under control after a sharp elbow in his side from Cadewyn. He turned his attention as each delegate agreed or in some cases disagreed in the case of the Qunari, until the only representative left was Lucretia. Fenris sat up and stared at her with a malicious glitter in his eyes as he hoped she would say no and further erode the Imperium’s reputation.

“I refuse,” she said. “You cannot expect me to make the decision to end a system that has been around for thousands of years in Tevinter all in one afternoon.” 

“I do expect just that,” Rhys said as he smiled at her with a flash of teeth. “I expect you to free every single slave in Tevinter, elven, dwarven, human, and Qunari. Do you refuse me the freedom of my brothers and sisters?” 

“I refuse being manipulated into another corner by you. You do not wish for the freedom of a single bodyguard that I have had since I was young. You wish for them all and I cannot give that to you.” 

“More like you have no wish to, and you hide behind a thin cover of diplomacy to avoid the decision. The Archon would not have entrusted you to represent the Imperium without giving you the authority to speak for him.” Fenris said solemnly, his voice clear and sharp as he remained in his seat, a purposeful snub of her position.

Lucretia threw back her head and laughed. “I was chosen by the White Divine to come, and the Archon decided I was expendable enough to send me. If you think I have any power to change something such as this, then you are a fool.” 

“Then the Archon wasted everyone’s time didn’t he by sending a delegate with no teeth.” Fenris said with a vicious smile that marred his features with hate he couldn’t hold in. 

“He sent the delegate he felt this farce of a summit deserved,” she shot back.

“Divine Justinia, I move that Lucretia’s presence and words be noted as a slap by the Imperium to the intent of this summit. Especially, her own notation of how dispensable she is.” Fenris couldn’t help the vicious delight he was taking in going against her. His eyes fairly glowed with joy at it. 

“A slap would have been sending the messenger Her Grace sent to Minrathous back in a box.” Lucretia idly brushed her hair over her shoulder. “This summit has proven that there was no need to send someone who could negotiate--or someone who even wanted to. None of you had any intentions with speaking to Tevinter other than to make demands.” 

“Tevinter has taken a lot from many,” Rhys told her.

Invictus stood at that point. “You do a disservice to mages by the game you are playing. Tevinter has not done anything for the rest of Thedas besides cull the best of it and give nothing back. Do not act as if you are so affronted by merely being here. You had no intent on negotiating either, your performance last night and today showed that quite well.” 

“My performance? Which one? The one where I was accused of things and I attempted to defend myself? Or the one where someone was forcibly taken from me? No… Do not pretend as if you were willing to speak to me on any matters. We all know what a lie that is.” 

Fenris stood and snarled at her. “Lethander is not your property, he is a person. You continue to whine about freeing him as if your favorite dolly was taken from you. You wasted our time bantering with Prince Ciro for hours and you still carry on now. Yes, you have been treated poorly but you know what Lucretia, welcome to how the rest of the worldviews your precious countrymen and its history of slavery, oppression and blood magic. You have spoken for Tevinter, we have heard its refusal and it is as we expected from the Imperium. Do you have anything else to say?” he finished on a low growl as he fought to remain in place next to Rhys.

“I would like to point out, Lord Iefyr,” Justinia said softly, “that prince Ciro and Lucretia did not see their debate as a waste of time. Your other points are apt, though. Lucretia, you had to have known that whoever the Archon sent was going to be in for a hard time. The Imperium has a long history with everyone here.” 

Fenris stood there glowering at Lucretia, his gaze hard as he awaited her response but he did answer the Divine. “Apologies your grace, my ...temper gets the better of me, my apologies Prince Ciro, Lucretia.” he said her name last through gritted teeth. 

“You wish to negotiate with a magister for the Imperium?” Lucretia asked Rhys. “Then what is being offered? Why would I paint a target on my back that all magisters would gladly take a shot at in order to enact what you wish of me?” 

Fenris took his seat and tried to calm himself so he would not further endanger what Rhys was working for. He felt flushed and hot as he closed his eyes and listened to them speak. 

“Do you or do you not have the power to see this done?” Rhys asked her first. 

Lucretia hesitated. “I do… But only to a point. Tevinter politics being what they are, you would have to gain a Senate majority before such a thing can come to pass.” She smiled. “I just so happen to have some of the most powerful men in Minrathous in my pretty little hands. Tell me, should I punish the Archon for sending me here by seeing him overthrown?”

Fenris gritted his teeth and stayed seated, this was Rhys’ play, he'd lost his whole family to the Imperium, and Fenris had gained far more in the last year. If it was to happen, he’d let him get her word in front of too many witnesses.

“If it will gain me what I want, I can guarantee your safety in Arlathan until Minrathous is safe once more for you,” Rhys told her. 

“Ah…” Her eyes widened. “You are willing to go that far?” 

Fenris’ head snapped to the side and he stared at Rhys in shock, if not for Cadewyn’s arm across his chest he would have jumped up again to protest. 

 

“I am,” Rhys acknowledged. 

“Interesting,” she mused. “Then you and I have much to talk about in the coming days.” 

 

Fenris growled, actually growled under his breath as he watched Rhys bargain with the same woman that hadn’t wanted to free his father, the same one who screeched endlessly about her favorite being taken. “He can’t do this.” He hissed venomously in Elvhen as Cadewyn restrained him. 

 

“He can, and he is,” Cadewyn hissed back. “Now calm yourself or bring shame on your house by acting against his wishes in front of others. Yell at him in private.” 

 

“Let go.” Fenris said with a tremble in his voice as he lowered his head and clenched his hands together so tight he was surprised he didn’t break a finger. He stared at the floor as they bargained, his rage clouding any rational thought.

 

Rhys and Lucretia only came to enough of an accord that she would give her support, provided his provisions were acceptable. They agreed to meet privately the next day and the Divine stood at the pronouncement. 

 

“Then this concludes our business for today. We will meet again tomorrow morning to hear what the Arishok and the Qunari wish.” She pressed her palms together. “I thank you all for the work each one of you has done so far.” 

 

Fenris sat stone still in his seat as the others moved to go. He could not look up or he would lose his temper and shame Rhys in front of the others. He wanted to, but that small remaining bit of common sense kept him rooted in place. 

 

Hawke and Cullen spoke quietly to each other then Hawke went over to Aedan to whisper his concern. “He’s going to explode the minute he’s alone or he’s going to take Rhys’ head off in rage. Perhaps we should get Fenris out of here before he can cause a scene?”

 

“Concern for Fenris?” Aedan said quietly. “You surprise me, Hawke, but you’re right.” he got to his feet and walked swiftly to Fenris’ side. He gripped the elf’s upper arm and brought him to his feet. 

 

“I need to talk to you,” he told Fenris. “It’s important and can’t wait.” 

 

“You just want me out before I lose my temper; you’re fooling no one, Aedan.” Fenris said in a deadly quiet tone as he rose and allowed himself to be led out.

 

“So?” Aedan told him. “I’m not subtle like Zev is.” The two men marched down the hall and up a flight of stairs towards Aedan’s chambers.” 

Fenris remained stubbornly silent until they were inside the room and he threw himself into a chair with a scowl. “Get it out of your system, scream, yell, whatever you are going to do, get it over with.” 

“I’m not going to do anything,” Aedan told them as he firmly shut the door. “It’s what you were looking like you wanted to do I was concerned with.” 

“I was waiting until I could exit gracefully before I was marched out like a recalcitrant whelp.” Fenris snapped.

“Fine, go back out there and try to act like you weren’t trying to choose between attacking Lucretia, or Rhys. Because it sure as shit was what it looked like to me.” 

“I know I can’t attack them, I’m not stupid. But you saw him offer refuge to her, Aedan...he offered her refuge in Arlathan, how am I supposed to be ok with that?” Fenris said before he jumped up and paced angrily.

“Do you really think he’s okay with that?” Aedan asked him bluntly. “I can sure as shit tell you he’s not. But he’s doing what he has to in order to see his people free. I think he’d fuck the Archon himself in front of the Senate if it would accomplish freeing the slaves of Tevinter.” 

“I don’t know what he’s ok with, nor do I fucking care. Am I not allowed to be hurt, Aedan? To be angry even in private?” Fenris shield cracked finally and he slumped into a chair and let his grief out.

“This isn’t about you, Fenris. You can be angry all you want, but in the end Rhys is doing what he thinks is right.” 

“Fuck Aedan, I know that. I fucking know but you ...never mind, just never mind. When can I go?” Fenris slumped in the chair and scowled at the fireplace.

Aedan told him where the practice yard was and how to get there. 

Fenris didn’t thank him, he just left and headed to his room so he could change and then go beat on things until he was calm. Unfortunately, Anders and Lethander were waiting for him when he got back.

Anders and Lethander exchanged a quiet look before Anders stood and went to Fenris. “Hey, love…” 

“What?” Fenris growled as he rooted around for his armor.

Anders frowned. “I was just wondering what you were doing.” 

“What does it look like I’m doing?” Fenris replied as he yanked his tunic off and tugged on his vest, did up the toggles then went behind the screen to change into his pants.

“Being angry,” Anders ventured.

“Got it in one.” Fenris said as he came back around the screen and hunted down his chest plate, vambraces and pauldrons. 

 

“Uh huh… So…” Anders drawled. “Mind telling us where you’re going?”

“You’re not my father…” Fenris said without thinking. 

“But I am. So where are you going?” Lethander chimed in. 

Fenris flinched and turned to Lethander. “To the practice yard, pater.” he said quietly.

“Rhys doesn’t do this to hurt you,” Lethander said. “Even I can see that in the short time I have known both of you.” 

“I know that in my head, but my heart still aches, papa.” Fenris answered in Tevene. “Am I not allowed to be hurt even if the offence is eventually for the greater good?”

“You are,” Lethander told him. “But you know better than to let that hurt be seen by a magister who hates you.” 

“I had intended to wait until I could I exit but Aedan marched me out because he worried about me making a scene.” Fenris said as he gave up on leaving, then went to Anders and held onto him. 

“Please.” He whispered

“Please?” Anders asked as he returned the embrace.

“Please hold me, I can’t ...I just can’t hold it together anymore.” Fenris said before he let his head rest against Anders chest.

“I know, love,” Anders whispered. 

“Would you mind if went and sparred with my father?” He said as he embraced his husband close to him.

“Sure, love,” Anders told him. 

Fenris pulled back and looked to Lethander with a wan smile. “Would you spar with me, pater?”

Lethander hesitated before he nodded. “Let me get my sword.” 

Fenris grinned before he got his sword and bid Anders farewell. “Be safe and if you need me, I will come to you.”

“Have fun,” Anders told him as he shot Fenris a worried look. He blew out a breath when the door closed behind the two elves, and he glanced around for his staff before he found it in the corner. Snatching it up, he walked out into the hall and towards the dining hall. If he was lucky, there would be some food still leftover from earlier. The talks hadn’t been conducive to his appetite and he was starving now. 

He turned a corner and a flash of armor that was almost a blinding white caught his eye. He stuttered to a halt as Gabriel rounded the opposite corner. The two men stared each other down before the Knight-vigilant sauntered over to Anders as if they were old friends, and he had any right to talk to Anders at all. 

“Are you proud of what you have accomplished?” Gabriel asked in Orlesian. “It won’t last, you know. This new mage utopia you are trying to create.” He stopped in front of Anders. “The first time, the very first time, a blood mage summons abominations and rampages through the streets of a village, killing men, women, and children; do you know who will be there to clean up your fucking mess? It will be the templars. Not the mages that you gave so much freedom to. Not the Grey Warden who think they can dictate how a Circle is run. Not the soldiers or the politicians. No… It will be the templars who will have to do your dirty work, because in the end, you need us. And by the Maker, we will do our duty. I will not allow you to create another Tevinter.”

“Are you done?” Anders asked through gritted teeth. “The templars have lost their way and you know it. You barely have control over your own men across Thedas. They murder, rape, beat, and humiliate their charges. Do you think you can look the Maker in the eye on the day you stand on the edge of the Void, and tell him that you did everything you could to uplift your fellow mortals? Do you think he will buy your assertions that you did what you needed to protect Thedas? At what point does raping a mage woman protect everyone from her? At one point does taking a child away from loving parents do that?”

“You are an idealist,” Gabriel told him. “I am a realist. There are tens of thousands of templars all over Thedas. Men and women who have had their minds and souls fractured by the depravity and bloodshed that maleficar are capable of. Neither side in this debate has their hands clean, do not pretend otherwise.” 

He took a step closer and inched into Anders’ space. “I will stop this from happening. I will stop this ill advised crusade that you are on, that you have somehow roped the Divine into. She is a good woman, but she has not seen what I have, what mages are capable of. Ask The Viscount of Kirkwall what he saw when mages were given too much free rein. Ask him if the nightmares have stopped. Then ask him to free every mage in the Gallows to run through Kirkwall’s streets.”

“That was one incident--” Ander started.

“One too many,” Gabriel hissed. “The lives that were lost when the tower fell… And you wish to put the mages of Thedas in a position where such a thing could happen again? This time unchecked? I won’t let this happen. Allow them to see their families. Allow them to have a small measure of freedom, but I will not allow what you are advocating for.”

“And what is that?” Anders gripped his staff so tightly in his hands that the wood creaked under his fingers. 

“The dissolution of the Circles,” Gabriel answered. “I know all about you, Adelric. I know more than you will even admit to yourself. And I know this is your ultimate goal.”

Anders tilted his chin up. “Then stop me. Try and stop me and thousands of mages from finally being treated like every man, woman, and child in Thedas. Do it,” he challenged. 

“And turn you into a martyr?” he asked. “I don’t think so. All it will take is one slip up from you, from any of the mages who stood with you, or even the magister, and I will have all the proof I need that mages are too dangerous.”

“Just be careful that it isn’t one of us standing over your smoking corpse that gives you your proof,” Anders warned. 

“And there the truth begins to come out,” Gabriel sneered. 

“What? That I hate all templars and want every single one of you dead?” Now it was Anders’ turn to get into Gabriel’s space. “That’s public record,” he whispered. “Don’t you know what I was accused of having done right before I became a Grey Warden? Too bad I didn’t do the deed, but I also didn’t help them as the Darkspawn devoured them still alive and screaming.”  
“Maleficar,” Gabriel hissed. 

Anders drew back and laughed. “I am not some novice mage to be cowed by you. Not anymore. You can only push a mage down so much before they begin to push right back in order to rise out of the muck you put them in. I tried to compromise. I have tried to call for slow changes. But there can be no compromise. I’m starting to see that now.” He gave Gabriel a bow. “Thank you for showing that to me.” 

He felt the Knight-Vigilant’s eyes on his back as he walked around the man and resumed his trek to the dining hall.


	6. Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The game's afoot, someone is playing for keeps and it falls to pieces. Question is, who'll be on clean up duty among those gathered.

The next morning found Anders walking through the halls of the palace in search of Sirad and Hawke. He had spoken with Fenris when his husband had returned with Lethander, and Fenris had seemed to be in a better mood, the three of them playing a game of cards the rest of the evening as they had taken a light dinner in their room. Anders was still worried about Fenris’ feelings towards the play that Rhys was making in order to free the slaves of Tevinter, but he had hope that between him and Lethander, they could give Fenris their shoulders to lean on.

Luck was with him and he found Sirad and Invictus out in the massive courtyard. The two men sat on a carved, marble bench, and spoke in quick whispers. 

“I know the nobles won’t be happy with the elves integrating into the rest of Kirkwall,” Sirad said. “But I think that needs to be done first. Any changes in the Circle and with the alienage are going to throw everything into an upheaval. Integrating the elves would be easier than any changes in the Circle to enact first.” 

"I know, but I'm worried how Rhys' offer to shelter Lucretia could reflect on him to other elves. The changes in the Circle are going to either have to be made and enforced swiftly, or done slowly. Either way it's going to make me grey before my time."

“Rhys is with her now working on the details. They have reached no official agreement yet, and I find her assertion that she can even deliver to be dubious,” Sirad said. 

“There you two are,” Anders said a bit too cheerfully. “I’ve been looking all over for you both.” 

“Oh?” Sirad asked with a smile. 

“I’ve done some thinking, and I feel that I might have erred in not demanding more for mages. I’ve been trying for compromise, but I see now that there can be no compromise with those that would allow the Circles to continue.”

The smile slipped off of Sirad’s lips. “Uh…” 

"Are you trying to prove the Knight-Vigilant right? He would be happy to throw us all in a dungeon and forget is. You will get yourself killed and leave us to pick up the pieces." Invictus said with a glare.

“He already thinks that’s what’s happening,” Anders said with a shrug. “I ran into him yesterday evening. If we don’t demand for more, now, while we are here and in the spotlight of the leaders of Thedas, then we won’t get another chance. I don’t want either of you involved if you don’t want to take this further with me.” 

“What does Fenris think about this?” Sirad asked carefully. 

“This has nothing to do with him,” Anders answered. 

“What you do will affect him.” Sirad fidgeted with the sleeves of his robes. 

“This is important,” Anders shot back. “How can I claim to stand by my convictions if I don’t see this through?” 

“How can you leave your husband, a man who suffered the Imperium and its evils who stood up for you behind when you are taken out by the Chantry? How can you leave us all to hang in the aftermath?” Vic asked quietly, his voice hard but his hands shook just a bit before he folded his arms and stared at the other mage. 

“This is bigger than any of us,” Anders said quietly. “We have a chance to free all mages from the yoke of the Chantry for good.”

“Anders…” Sirad whispered. “If this backfires, they’ll only crack down harder on us all.” 

“What then? Have you considered the ramifications if this plan doesn’t work?” Invictus asked him bluntly.

“That’s why I’m telling the two of you now that I won’t hold it against either of you if you decide to distance yourself from this and me. I appreciate that you both stood up for me when you did, but I won’t have you two killed because of my actions.” 

Sirad shook his head. “Don’t be a fool, Anders” 

“I don’t want to be against you but think of our positions. Wardens are supposed to be neutral so you fuck Sirad over, Velanna, any other mage warden by doing this. I’m First Enchanter in Kirkwall, how can I stand with you on this without losing, Anders? You’ve become a friend, to me at least. Please don’t do this.” Invictus pleaded with him. 

“Then I’ll cut my ties with the Grey Wardens,” Anders said as if it were something simply done. 

Sirad sucked in a sharp breath. “Anders… You aren’t thinking this through.” 

“No, I think I’m seeing things clearly for the first time.” 

“What? Aedan will flip out and you will destroy your ties with others. Maker, Anders, what is wrong with you?” Invictus said in shock. 

“What’s wrong with me?” Anders asked incredulously. “Nothing is wrong with me, that’s the point. Just as there is nothing wrong with either of you. We were born as mages, but we are punished for something we did not ask for. I’m through with coming to these people as a supplicant in order to spare their feelings, and make freedom for mages more palatable for them. We need to take it.” 

“You will start a war, Anders, and you will cost everyone you hold dear by doing this. Stop and think before you start on a path you cannot veer from later.” Invictus said as he stood and backed up from the other mage. 

“If that’s what it takes, then so be it,” Anders said. “I’m ready to die to see the mages of Thedas free and treated like any other man. Are you?” 

Sirad shook his head slowly. “I can’t, Anders. I can’t go down this path with you. I have obligations to the Elvhen now.” 

“I cannot go with you either, and Maker help you if you keep this up. I just hope we all survive your mad scheme. I am going to go so I can pretend I know nothing of this if asked.” Invictus inclined his head sorrowfully and turned to leave.

“I’m sorry, Anders,” Sirad murmured when he went to catch up with Hawke. 

When Sirad reached the other mage’s side, their feet crunching over the pebble covered path, he muttered under his breath, “I need to find Fenris and Aedan. Now.” 

“Agreed, but I don’t want to be there when Aedan corners him about it. Let’s try Aedan’s quarters first?” Vic said in Tevene as they walked. 

Sirad exhaled slowly when they entered the palace and made their way to Aedan’s chambers. “Not a word to Cullen about this, please. If we’re lucky we can contain this, and the last thing we need is for a templar to know what Anders’ has been thinking.” 

“Tell him what? That we had a lovely chat this morning and I visited with you for most of the day? I doubt he’d find it interesting.” Vic said with a rueful smile.

The tips of Sirad’s ears turned red. “Maybe I should think of something else other than that to tell Rhys.” 

“He needs to stop the overprotective bit; I’m not trying to steal you away.” Invictus said before they got to the doors. “You should knock, he’s your commander.” 

Sirad looked as if he wanted to say more, but instead he raised his fist and knocked on the door. He heard the latch click and sighed in relief, but that was quickly swept away when it was Fenris who stared back at him when the door opened. 

“Oh…” Sirad said weakly. “You’re here too. Perfect. That’s… That’s perfect.”

Fenris looked at Sirad then at Invictus curiously. “What’s going on?” he asked as he let them in.

“Uh…” Sirad floundered. “We need to talk to you and Aedan about Anders.” 

“What about Anders and why do you look like you’re about to fall over?” Fenris asked impatiently as he took his seat again. Lethander had gone off with Rhys and Cadewyn to learn more of Arlathan and to see some of the city as they were shown around.

Aedan walked out of the bathing chamber, a fresh set of clothes on his body and his wet hair slicked back from his face. “What about Anders?” he asked when he took his seat next to Fenris. 

Sirad and Invictus exchanged a worried look and Sirad launched into a detailed report of what Anders had said to them before he lost his nerve. 

Fenris sat there, stunned into silence as he heard them speak. He didn’t even think about it but he was up and on his feet before he realized it only to be tackled by Aedan. “Let go of me.”

“Fenris, you need to calm down before you go and find him,” Aedan warned. 

“He’s going to realize that we’ve come to you,” Sirad pointed out. “At least, I think he will.” 

Fenris stopped struggling and went limp in Aedan’s grip. “What is he thinking?” he said quietly to his friend.

“He’s angry,” Aedan whispered. “He’s angry and he’s frightened. You know as well as I that’s a dangerous combination in Anders.” 

“He...why is he frightened? The Divine, did yesterday mean nothing?” Fenris said as he tried to get down. “You’re making it hard for me to breathe, Aedan, let go. I’m not going to freak out or run to him.” 

“The Knight-Vigilant cornered him again,” Aedan said and he looked at Sirad and Invictus who nodded in confirmation. “How well do you think Anders takes it when a templar corners him?” 

“Down Aedan, please… can’t breathe very well.” Fenris said as he started to swoon back into Aedan’s arms. 

Aedan abruptly let go. 

“Thanks.” Fenris said as he landed and shook himself slightly. “So now what? He’s been cornered, he’s ready to kick off a war and he gives not one damn about who he hurts right now.”

“I uh…” Sirad hedged. “I think it might be a bit more than that. He was… He told us he was ready to die for it.” 

Invictus glanced at Aedan then Sirad before he took in the look on Fenris’ face at the news. He didn’t know what to say to him so he remained quietly at Sirad’s side.

Fenris opened his mouth a couple of times then snapped it shut. The only things coming to mind was a lot of swearing and promises to drag Anders home and tie him down to keep him from starting what looked to be a terrible thing. Finally the elf looked down at his hand and the band glinting on his finger. “He ...he said he’d die for this cause of his?” he repeated softly. 

“I’m sorry, Fenris,” Sirad whispered. “We came straight here because we didn’t know what to do. We both told him he was mad for wanting this and we couldn’t support him in it.” 

Fenris laughed, a bitter high sound that didn’t seem right coming from him as he kept staring at his wedding ring, then ran his other hand up his arm over the bonding tattoo he knew was there. “He’d throw away everything for his cause, yet...so all this time. The Wardens, me...means nothing in the face of what he wants for his fellow mage?” Fenris said in shock. “He’d burn Thedas to ash and yet can discard everything so easily?’ he said as he fell into a nearby chair. “Nothing...I’m nothing to him.” 

“I don’t think that’s true,” Sirad said gently. “Anyone who has seen you two together can tell how much he loves you.” 

Invictus made himself useful by pouring out water and leaving a glass in reach for the distraught warrior.

“But he’d die for this; he’d die and leave us to deal with it. He’d martyr himself and leave us alone.” Fenris said with a tremble he hated. “He’s going to set the world on fire and leave us to go down after he’s gone.” 

“That’s why we came to you two,” Sirad said. “We need to stop this.” 

“Thank you,” Aedan said. 

“What do we do?” Fenris said quietly.

“We get his ass in here and talk some fucking sense into him, because we love that fucking idiot, that’s what we do,” Aedan said. 

“You get him, I can’t Aedan. I’ll either throttle him or start crying.” Fenris said as he pushed the water aside and went to the sideboard for something stronger.

“I'll find Zev and set him to tracking Anders down. If anyone can find him in this maze of a fucking palace, it’ll be him.” Aedan stalked from the room to search out his lover. 

“Do you want us here for this?” Sirad asked Fenris. 

“Your choice, it’s not like he won’t figure out you told us anyway.” the elven warrior said as he sipped his drink and stared into the fireplace. 

“I’ll stay,” Sirad said and took a seat on one of the chairs at the table. “If anything he might want a mage to be here.” 

“Sirad...if I lose my temper, or seem like I might just go utterly berserk, put me to sleep so I don’t do something I’ll regret.” Fenris asked quietly.

Invictus stood and made his way to the door. “The less I know, the better. You have my word Sirad, Cullen will not hear of this from me. I’m sorry Fenris.” he left with a soft click of the door and hurried boot steps down the hall. 

Sirad sighed at the closed door. “I wish Anders and I hadn't dragged Vic into this.” 

“He stood up with you at the summit, that’s putting himself firmly in this. He spent too long as an apostate to be neutral. Anders …he is being unreasonable.” Fenris said in a flat voice, his gaze on the flames dancing before him. 

“He is… But he isn’t at the same time,” Sirad murmured. 

“No...I cannot hear this right now, not after all that has happened here, especially not after seeing Rhys offer refuge to _her._ ” Fenris knocked back his drink and stalked back to the table in agitation. “Especially not when he is willing to die for this cause and leave us all to deal with it.” 

Sirad remained silent. He knew that there was little he could say to make Fenris feel alright about what was happening. It wasn’t all right and the two elves knew it. 

The door finally clicked open and Aedan strode in. he had his large hand wrapped tightly around Anders’ upper arm as he dragged the mage inside and shut the door behind them. 

Fenris leaned back in his chair, folded his arms and glared at his husband expectantly.

Aedan manhandled Anders into an empty chair next to Sirad and stood before the mage with a scowl on his lips. “What the fuck, Anders?” 

“You didn’t wait long before you came to them,” Anders said without looking at Sirad. 

“You didn’t give me much choice,” Sirad replied. 

“You would cut ties with the very people who care for you, and die for this cause?” Fenris said with a detached calmness he did not feel.

“I would,” Anders said firmly. “This is bigger than any one person.” 

“You’d foreswear your oaths then, to the Wardens, as a Healer, to me?” Fenris asked in that same flat, eerily calm tone. 

“My enemies don’t care about any of those things. They don’t care that I’m a grey Warden, that I’m a healer, that I’m your husband. They only see me as a mage, so maybe I should give them just that.” 

“The templars?” Aedan asked. 

 

“Who else!” Anders cried. 

“You told me not to make decisions that affect both of us without you once. Does that not apply to you Anders? You sit here and say you will throw your life, your love away as if it means no more to you than a broken staff you’d replace. Do we mean so little to you then?” Fenris said with anger creeping into his voice, and his eyes glinting in the candle lit room.

“Every one of you means everything to me, but this choice was made for me before you and I had ever met, before I became a Grey Warden. I refuse to wait for another to do this for me. I refuse to hide behind my husband and the Grey Wardens like I have been. The templars will keep coming. They’ll keep coming until they’ve finally gotten what they want--my body swinging from a tree. I’m tired of waiting, so I will be the one to do this.” 

“Hiding behind your husband? You did no such thing when you stood up in that Hall and spoke. I fucking stood up for you, advocated for the changes you wished but not this Anders. You would break my heart for this? You would break our bonds? You say this like I would not be destroyed by your actions that Aedan would not or Sirad, Velanna, Zevran, Morrigan...Lucen. You speak as if no one loves you, Adelric.” 

“Adelric is dead, the templars killed him in the Anderfels,” Anders said. “You had to have known that this day would come, love? You had to have known that I would one day reach my breaking point, and show all of you that a cornered mage is as cruel as you thought I was when we first met. For a while I had hope. I had hope that things could change, that I didn’t have to hold this hate and anger inside me. But I see that I was wrong. Things won’t change unless I force them to.” 

“Shut up,” Aedan growled. “Just shut the fuck up.” 

Fenris stalked over to Anders and let him see how he was hurting. “Then who did I marry in Arlathan?” he said as he pulled his tunic off and showed Anders the mate of the tattoo the mage bore on his own flesh. “Who did I give myself to then? How dare you call me love when speak to me like this?” the elf’s eyes were dark and glistening but he would not let the tears fall, not let Anders see what he’d reduced him to.

Anders rose to his feet. “I won’t do any of this as a Grey Warden, Aedan. I swear to you.” his eyes flickered over to Fenris. “I’m sorry, Fenris. But I want a world where a man like me can love a man like you and we don’t have to be afraid of the templars coming to tear us apart. I wanted that with you so much.” he slapped a palm to his chest. “But there are days when I feel so damned hollow inside, because I know that this wasn’t meant for me.” 

“There are no templars in the Keep, nor in Arlathan. No one is coming to tear us apart but you.” Fenris said with a quiver in his voice as he pulled his shirt back on and reached for his ring. “I swore my life, my heart and my soul as did you. Look me in the eye and tell me you will throw it away so you can finish killing me. Tell Aedan, again you will forswear your oath and throw away a good thing in your life. You didn’t even want to stay in Arlathan with me because of your sense of duty to the Wardens and now you tell us you will give it up for a martyr’s path?” Fenris was screaming by then, his anger and hurt unleashed at Anders.

“You underestimate me if you l think I would die so easily,” Anders growled. “Don’t tell me that you wouldn’t do the same thing if you had the chance to free the slaves in Tevinter. Look at what you are going to have to put up with to see that happens. We all make sacrifices for the greater good, Fenris. I love you. I love you so much, but I won’t let you stop me from doing what I must.” 

“Then are you saying you are my enemy now?” Fenris said as he stood up to his full height and stared down at Anders, cold fury in his eyes.

“No, love,” Anders said. “I’m saying I am going to make this happen, with or without your support.” 

“No you’re not,” Aedan said coolly. “You’re not fucking going anywhere.” 

“With or without my support, you make it sound like it’s such an easy decision. I’m already pulled in two fucking directions and you would set a third option to me? How dare you do this to me, how can you even let the word love fall from your lips as you say these things? You’re breaking my heart, Anders, ripping it out as surely as I can with your words.”

“This isn’t about you, Fenris. This is about freedom for all mages. If you can’t support me in that, then we have nothing more to say to each other.” 

Fenris drew in a breath and blinked at Anders words. He simply pulled his ring free, set it on the table and left without another word.

For a moment, pain flashed across Anders’ features when he glanced down at the ring, but he straightened his shoulders and turned to walk to the door. 

“Where the fuck do you think you’re going?” Aedan asked when he placed a hand on Anders’ shoulder. “You’re staying right fucking here.” 

“Let me go, Aedan,” Anders warned.

“Anders, we need to talk about this,” Sirad pleaded. 

“There’s nothing to talk about.” Anders shook Aedan’s hand off. “You’ve both made your positions clear.” 

Aedan grabbed for Anders again. “No, see… I don't think we have at all. You’re still a Grey Warden, you will always be one. I’m not going to let you run off and--” 

“I warned you to let me go,” Anders hissed and his hand came up wreathed in ice, slapping his palm on Aedan’s chest.

**

Fenris went to his room and kept going until he got the door for Lethander’s adjoining chamber. “Papa?” he called out brokenly.

“Yes?” Lethander asked in Tevene when he opened the door. “What… What happened?” he said when he got a look at Fenris’ face and the pain in his eyes.

“Can I come in please?” he said.

In reply, Lethander stepped back so that Fenris could come inside. 

Fenris crumpled on Lethander’s bed, and sobbed while he told him what had happened and showed him his hand, where the pale ring of flesh stood out against his sun darkened skin. 

“Has… Has he always thought these things?” Lethander asked while he rubbed along Fenris’ back. It was something he would do for his son the few times they had been allowed to see each other when Fenris had been a child. 

“Yes but not like this, not wanting war. Or maybe he has and I didn’t see it. I stood for him papa, I fucking stood for him after all mages and magic has done to me I still supported him.” Fenris rasped as he curled up against his father and wept like a child. Leaving had broken his heart in a way he couldn’t explain. To know he still carried the mark, which they embarked on together, made him keen out his grief.

“I wish I had advice to offer you,” Lethander murmured softly. “But if there is one thing I know, it’s that you can’t give up on him. He will die, Leto. If they see that he has cut off ties with everyone and is alone, they will kill him.” 

“He said he was willing to die. Why must I keep giving him my heart when he doesn’t care papa? He looked me in the eye and said he was doing this with or without me.” Fenris sat up and scrubbed at his face. “I’m sorry; I shouldn’t have run in here like a child.” 

“Has he ever given his heart to you when you didn’t seem to care?” Lethander asked. “You did leave Anders and I alone to get to know each other, and I asked him some pointed questions about your relationship and its beginnings.”

“Yes...but that was then.” He picked at the cover and sighed. “It’s ...too intense, too wrong. I know he hates templars but this, isn’t like...him. Shit, shit, come on we need to go right now.” Fenris pulled Lethander behind him and grabbed his sword. 

“What?” Lethander asked as he stumbled behind his son. “What’s happening?” 

“He’s not acting like himself. A lot of people were around him and I’m sure Lucretia isn’t the only person with a vested interest in him failing. I should have seen it with the way he was talking.” Fenris said as he hurried to Aedan’s room. “Aedan!”

When they burst into the room the first thing they noticed was how cold it was. The second thing they noticed was a crystalline block of jagged ice that stood in the center of the room, with Aedan Cousland frozen inside. 

Lethander hurried over to it and placed his hand on the ice. “Fenris, we need to get him out.” 

“Stand back.” Fenris said as he broke the ice enough to get it to crack. “Where’s Sirad?”

“I don’t know,” Lethander said as his eyes scanned the room. There were obvious signs of a struggle.

“Fuck.” Fenris snarled as he chipped away at the block enough to get it to shatter and release Aedan. “What happened here?” he said as he let his commander slide to the floor. 

Aedan shivered violently and at first, he couldn’t force words past trembling lips. “A...A…Anders. T… T… Took Sirad.” His eyes rose and he looked at Fenris through lashes still laced with ice. “It’s not him,” he said, his voice becoming stronger. “Sirad screamed out about blood magic before the ice took me.” 

“Can you get blankets from the bedchamber papa?” Fenris took Aedan’s hands in his and rubbed them to get the circulation going.

“We’ll get him, I should have seen it, I should have seen it I’m sorry, Aedan.” 

“All of us should have.” Aedan groaned thankfully when Lethander draped a few blankets over his shoulders. “We have to tell Rhys.” 

“Yeah but let’s get you warmed up first.” Fenris helped him over to the bed and draped him in more blankets. “Where’s Zevran, we’ll need him to track them.” he said softly.

Fenris looked up when he heard Lethander come over and moved over so the older elf could help Aedan sip from the steaming cup he held up to his lips. 

“Careful,” Lethander warned. “I don’t know how long that pot was over the fireplace.” 

“Lethander,” Aedan said as he gripped the hot cup tightly in his hands. “Go and get Rhys, please. Make sure it isn’t seen as anything big. We don't want to alert anyone else to what’s happened.”

Lethander gave Aedan a nod and took off.

"How fucked are we, be honest." Fenris said

“If we can’t get a hold of him before he does something drastic, very fucked.” Aedan finished the hot tea and rose to his feet. “Do I even need to mention what will happen if we can’t break whatever hold is over him?” The commander walked to an armor rack that sat to one end of the room. 

"I should have seen the signs, fuck." Fenris stood and snagged his ring from the table and put it on with a weary sigh. "Hopefully Sirad or someone can break this. I'm surprised you didn't kill him." Fenris sighed and walked over to Aedan.

“He caught me off guard.” Aedan motioned for Fenris to come over and help him put on his armor. “Hate magic so much. I tried to stop him from leaving the room, next thing I know Sirad is yelling at me about blood magic, and Anders has his hand against my chest while ice coated me.”

"Rhys will kill him if he's hurt Sirad. I just hope we can break this hold on him." Fenris helped him with his plate and chest piece. "I know the signs" he paced while they waited for Lethander to return.

They didn’t have long to wait. The door opened and Lethander strode in with Rhys and Cadewyn behind him. 

“What happened?” Rhys said, his lips pulled back from his teeth in a snarl.

While Aedan strapped on the rest of his armor, he explained what had transpired. “I’m sorry, Rhys. We think Anders took Sirad with him.” 

"Blood magic, someone has his twisted mind and plans to start a mage war using him as the catalyst."

“So Lethander said.” Rhy’s normally jovial tone was gone, and in its place was something much more frightening. 

“Where would he have gone?” Cadewyn asked. 

"I have no idea." Fenris said.

“So he could be anywhere in this city and we have no idea where?” Rhys snapped. “You have a bind with him. Track him down.” With visible effort, he reined his temper in. “Sorry…” 

"I'll try to use it, no need to apologize." Fenris sat at the table, bowed his head and sought out their bond. After a few moments, he sat up and looked to the others. 

"He's got the Knight-Vigilant in his quarters."

Aedan let out a string of curses and rushed from the room, the others following quickly behind. They were past the point of trying to hide that something was happening, especially with Aedan thundering down the hallway in full armor with one hand on the hilt of his sword. 

Fenris skidded to a stop behind Rhys and tried to keep the Elvhen fighter from breaking in the doors. "Aedan is made for this, let him."

Aedan slammed a boot shod in steel against the door, and the frame shattered under the impact, sending the door swinging open on broken hinges. There in the center of Gabriel’s chambers was Anders, his eyes swarming with power and his hands wrapped around the Knight-Vigilant’s throat. 

“Sirad!” Rhys cried when he spotted his lover staring at Anders in horror and huddled to one side of the room. 

"Get Sirad, I'll talk to Anders." Fenris said as he approached the mage. "Love?"

“What do you want, Fenris?” Anders asked coolly. He didn’t take his eyes off of Gabriel whose fingers were scrambling frantically at Anders’ wrist.

"To talk, to apologize for earlier. I let my temper get the best of me as always. Can we talk?" Fenris said as he kept Anders gaze on him and away from where Rhys had pulled Sirad to him. "You know I'm hot headed, and it'll be the death of me...but right now I'd like your attention."

“You had your chance to talk to me, and you chose to not stand by my side.” Anders tilted his head to the side, and gave Gabriel a considering look. “We have nothing more to say to each other.”

"Anders, please. I beg you to hear me one more time. I was wrong, I was wrong not to stand at my husband’s side in this. If you will hear me, allow me to make amends by standing with you as I should have earlier; I will be with you in a things."

Fenris advanced slowly, his gaze flickering to the Knight-Vigilant briefly before he held his hand out to Anders. "Please, beloved; allow me to stand with you. I was wrong earlier." 

The elven fighter didn't move as he kept Anders focus, didn't dare blink as they faced each other. He held his hand out and hoped that if he was chosen of Mythal, she would hear him in his moment of need

“You chose your side.” Anders’ lips curled in a sneer when he glanced down at Gabriel. “All of you have. I told you that there could be no compromise.”

While Anders spoke, Aedan slowly inched his way towards the mage.

“Can I not change my mind? Show I was wrong to doubt you, love? Please, Anders.” Fenris pleaded.

“Every time you talk about mages as if we were less than, or untrustworthy you sent a dagger into my heart,” Anders hissed. “I tried. I tried to be what you needed, but I see now that it was all useless. I will always be just a mage to you, just as I will always be just a mage to the Grey Wardens. So I’ll go where I’m needed.” 

Aedan exchanged a look with Cadewyn, and the Elvhen began to make his way towards Anders from the other side. 

“Anders, please hear me. I will do whatever it takes to make it up to you. If I have to bathe Thedas in the blood of every single templar, I will do it. I will rescind my place in Arlathan; I will be at your side, your bloody right hand if you wish. My sword, my life, my all is yours my husband if you wish. I am yours.” Fenris said as he took a few cautious steps towards the enraged mage.

“The Grand Cathedral,” Anders spat. “When I’m done here, you will come with me, and do what needs to be done?” 

Behind Anders, Sirad sucked in a shocked breath. 

“Yes Anders. I am with you, as I said.” Fenris halted when he noticed how the Knight-Vigilant’s eyes had slid closed and his struggles slowed.

“Almost done,” Anders mumbled. “Did you know if you catch a templar off guard quick enough, they can’t smite you? It’s all about how fast you are.”

Several things happened at once. Both Cadewyn and Aedan moved towards Anders. The mage sensed the swift movement and turned his head sharply, his eyes flashing in sudden power. Both Cadewyn and Aedan were sent flying to opposite corners of the room to slam against the walls, cracking plaster. 

That was when Sirad saw his chance. He pulled free from Rhys and raised his hands high, the sleeves of his robes falling back from his arms. Power swelled in the room before it burst forth from the elven mage and crashed into Anders. Anders screamed in pain, his eyes rolling in his head before his hands went lax on Gabriel’s throat, the two men crumpling to the ground. 

Fenris went over and pulled Anders hands off the templars throat and turned him to his back to check for a pulse. “Lethander, get Gabriel away from us, I’ll chance what happens when he awakens. Rhys, Sirad can you check on Cadewyn and Aedan?” the elf said quietly. 

Rhys went to Aedan, while Sirad checked on Cadewyn. Lethander grunted under Gabriel’s weight when he slid the templar away from Anders. Aedan had stumbled to his feet, and together, he and Lethander managed to haul Gabriel onto his bed. 

Fenris looked down at Anders and held himself together, barely. He tore a strip off a nearby tablecloth and wound it around Anders wrists, then flung his staff across the room before he turned to Sirad. “Will he come around soon? Or can you waken him?”

“We need to get him out of here. I think I can help him, but not…” he cast his eyes toward Gabriel. “But not here.”

“What do we do about him?” Cadewyn asked. “Whether we stay or leave the room, when he awakens, he will come looking for Anders.” 

“We tell the Divine,” Aedan said simply. “And we do it now. I’ll go and fetch Leliana. The rest of you take Anders to my chambers.”  
Fenris picked up Anders staff and took his legs while he nodded to Cadewyn to take his upper body. The elvhen warrior was grim as they went. He helped lay the mage down on a sofa in Aedan’s chambers when they reached them, and surrendered the staff to Sirad as he laid Anders head in his lap and stroked his face softly. “Ready when you are.”

“I... I’ll need him on the bed,” Sirad said. “And I’ll need you and Rhys to help, maybe Cadewyn too.” 

Fenris nodded and once they came over, they lifted Anders to the bed, flat on his back and his arms on his chest. “Now what?”

Sirad hesitated before he climbed on the bed. “Please don’t kill me,” he muttered to Fenris as his hands went to the hem of his robes, and he pulled them off. He straddled Anders’ prone form and placed his hands on the other mage’s chest. 

“I’ll need the three of you to touch any part of my skin,” Sirad said softly. He shivered as he tried not to think about how exposed he was. 

Fenris arched an eyebrow before he laid a hand on Sirad’s shoulder. He leaned forward and whispered in Elvhen. “I’m not going to kill you but you will need to explain why you need to be practically naked to wake him up.” the fighter leaned back and watched as the others touched Sirad, then he waited.

“That’s less for him, and more because I will need all of you,” Sirad paused, “and your lyrium…” 

“Do what you need to,” Rhys said while Cadewyn nodded his agreement. 

“My what?” Fenris said in surprise. 

“Your lyrium and your connection to Anders. I’m going to need it,” Sirad reiterated. 

“You will have to explain this later, but for now...do what is needed.” Fenris said.

“Just remember you promised not to kill me,” Sirad mumbled before he leaned down and pressed his lips to Anders’. Power abruptly spiked in the room and the markings of the three warriors flared to life. 

Fenris’ eyes closed and he clenched his teeth at the feel of power going through him. He found he couldn’t take his hand off the elven mage if he wanted to. He just thought about how he was going to have to find a good reason not to kill Sirad when this was over.

The bond markings on Fenris’ arm began to writhe, and there was the crawling sensation of a different presence along his skin as Sirad followed the paths of their bonds in order to reach Anders. The kiss between him and Anders’ deepened as Sirad pressed further into the other mage’s psyche, his power searching for the breach to heal. 

“Hurry….up, it….hurts.” Fenris ground out, the feeling of his bonding tattoo moving was making him want to claw at it, until it wasn’t a conduit any longer.

Sirad wanted to answer Fenris, but the sound of the other elf’s voice seemed far away as his power took him deep through Anders’ mind. When he found what he was looking for, a darkness that was not Anders’ own that had spilled like black tar over the mage’s thoughts, he examined it carefully. The structure of the blood magic was strange, but he was sure he could find the source once he had finished healing Anders. 

Carefully, Sirad began to pull at the darkness. He had to be gentle, or risk tearing a part of Anders’ away; creating a wound that would not heal. 

Fenris gasped as he felt the pull on their bond, he felt himself swaying and then sinking to one knee next to them. He wasn’t sure he would be conscious once Anders was brought around with the pulling on his brands and bond. 

Anders’ eyes abruptly flew open and he screamed against Sirad’s lips in mimicry of Fenris’ cries of agony when Sirad had been forced to heal him in Tevinter. Sirad could taste Anders’ pain on his lips and tongue, and he took as much of it as he could into himself before he pulled free.

“Maker,” Anders rasped. 

Fenris clutched at his arm in agony and slid to the floor as he tried to calm his heart and find words for what he’d felt. He wiped at his face and found it wet, but could not remember shedding tears. He glanced at Sirad then at Anders with a skeptical look. “I feel like you touched my soul...what did you do?” he rasped. 

“Used the bond you two have,” Sirad said, and then he laughed a bit too wildly. “The power I felt with the three of you…” 

Rhys knelt down next to Sirad and forced the mage to look at him. His pupils were blown wide, and his lips were parted on an excited pant. “You did well, but you need to calm down now.” 

Anders shifted under Sirad. “What did…?” Memories flashed through him, hash like a blow that stole his breath. A whimper escaped his lips and he covered his face with his hands. “Maker, help me. What did I do?” 

Fenris pulled himself up and helped Sirad over to Rhys then he looked down at his husband. “Tried to kill the Knight-Vigilant, fought with us and planned to kick off a war. Fortunately we know it wasn’t all you, there was an outside influence.” the elf rasped as he looked at the mage next to him. “I’m leaving you tied until Aedan returns.”

“No!” Anders cried. “Don’t… Don’t leave me like this, love. Please!” 

“You wanted us to blow up the damned Grand Cathedral. I am going to sit right here with you, but I am not taking a chance on you going around the twist again.” Fenris said as he crossed his legs and sat next to Anders. “How long till they get back, I could use some water and something for my head.” he muttered.

Anders rolled over on his side away from Fenris. “What did I do?” he muttered. “What did I do?”

“I told you...let us just hope we can avoid a war, or the Knight-Vigilant calling for your head.” Fenris said his expression grim as he accepted a glass of water from Lethander. “Thank you, papa.”

“You should have killed me,” Anders whispered. 

Sirad knelt down on the floor next to the bed and placed a gentle palm on Anders’ cheek. “This wasn’t your doing.” 

“Not killing you, that’s not part of the deal.” Fenris said, then sat the glass aside, and curled up with Anders to speak to him softly. “I am with you, beloved.” he whispered as he held his husband close even when he felt himself begin to tremble with the loss of adrenalin and fear in his heart.

“You shouldn’t be,” Anders said under his breath. “None of you should be. They’re going to kill me for this. All of you need to distance yourself from me.” 

“Don’t do this. You will not fall to self-loathing. You don’t let me get away with it, so you will not do the same, love.” Fenris said before he turned at the sound of the door opening to let in Aedan and Leliana.

“Gabriel is being seen to by the Divine’s personal healer,” Aedan said without preamble. He nodded at Anders. “How is he?” 

“Free of the influence,” Sirad said. His eyes were still a little too bright. “Given time I can trace the source.” 

“We might not be able to shield him from this,” Leliana said gently. 

On the bed, Anders groaned and squeezed his eyes shut. 

“May I untie him then?” Fenris said quietly as he sat up and helped Anders to sit up as well. 

“How bad is the situation?” the elven warrior asked as he sat with his husband and steeled himself for the news.

“He attacked the Knight-Vigilant and almost killed him,” Leliana said bluntly. “Whether or not he was under another’s influence, it still happened and he will be deemed dangerous.” 

Anders began to laugh hysterically. 

“Let him go, Fenris,” Aedan said quietly. 

The elf nodded and undid Anders bindings and pulled him into his arms. “Love...please, you’re scaring me still.” he said quietly. 

“The Knight-Vigilant has to realize Anders is no blood mage, he’s a healer. What’s the worst that will happen to him, Seeker Leliana?” Fenris said as he held his husband close and tried to comfort him.

“The worst?” Leliana asked. “He will be executed publicly so that Gabriel can show he is not weak.” 

Anders buried his face in his hands, his body shuddering. 

“We need to find the blood mage,” Sirad said. 

“That would go a long way to rectifying this,” Leliana acknowledged. “Justinia and I will hold of Gabriel for as long as we can, but you need to bring the blood mage to us alive.” 

“Sirad, did you trace the source of the blood magic? Because if not, I have a very good suspicion as to whom it might be. It’s not as if there are a lot of other magister’s here.” Fenris said as he knelt down to take Anders hands in his. “Love...I need you to keep it together for me. We can’t assume the worst and until we find who did this to you, you can’t falter. Do you remember anything, anyone who might have had a chance to do this to you?” he asked as he looked up to his husband.

“I don't remember anything,” Anders moaned. “I just… I thought it was me. I thought they were my own ideas.” 

“I could look now,” Sirad offered. 

Rhys chuckled and grabbed at the mage. “You need to calm down first.”

“The sooner the better.” Leliana raised an eyebrow at Rhys. “Gabriel will be calling for his arrest soon, and we need to move quickly. If there is a blood mage trying to influence this summit, then the Divine wants to know who they are.” 

“Rhys, can you get Sirad calmed and we’ll try to find the source? I’m worried that anything I’ve said in support will be suspect, as well because of being his spouse. Rhys, if you need to disavow me I will understand.” Fenris said hoarsely as he urged Anders to his back again. “Will you trust us?”

“I do,” Anders said. “But none of you should trust me.” 

“I’ll go with Leliana to keep an eye on things,” Aedan told them. “Lethander, if you wouldn’t mind coming with me I would appreciate it. You know her better than anyone.” 

Lethander stiffened. He didn’t need to be told who ‘her’ was. “She might not have had anything to do with this,” he said in Lucretia’s defense. 

“Maybe not,” Aedan replied. “But we’re going to find out, aren’t we?” 

“Pater...please.” Fenris whispered in Tevene. He sat next to Anders and scrubbed his hands over his face before he laced his fingers with the mages. “May we have something sent to the room? I’m...I shouldn’t even care about food but I’m starved.” he said to Aedan.

“Yeah,” Aedan said. “I’ll have something sent up to--”

The door to the room slammed open and a troop of guard and templars marched inside, crowding the occupants. 

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing!” Aedan demanded. 

Fenris jumped up and stood in front of Anders with a snarl. “What do you think you’re doing?” he snarled as he lit up like a feast day tree.

“Aedan,” Leliana murmured. “Don’t put up a fight. It will only make it worse.” 

“Warden Anders, you are under arrest for the attempted murder of Knight-Vigilant Gabriel. You are to come with us,” one of the royal guard said, his voice muffled under his helmet. 

“Oh, fuck this,” Aedan growled. 

“Aedan,” Leliana hissed when she placed a hand on his arm. “Don’t fight this. We will gather the proof we need to free him.” 

“No...please.” Fenris said as he stood guard over Anders, his brands running bright and hot.

Anders placed a hand on Fenris’ back. “Love… I did this. I have to go.” 

“Let me walk with him at least.” he said quietly as Fenris reached back for his husband’s hand.

Anders squeezed Fenris’ fingers tightly. “I’m so sorry,” he whispered in Tevene.

Aedan jabbed a finger into the guard captain’s breastplate. “If I find out he’s mistreated while in custody, there’ll be no where on Thedas, the Fade, or the Void you can hide from me. Is that understood?” 

“We have our orders, Warden-Commander Cousland,” he replied. 

Aedan narrowed his eyes as he assessed the guard before his lip curled in a sneer. “Can’t blame a man for following orders. Just make sure that he isn’t mistreated.” 

Fenris kept his hand twined in Anders until they motioned for him to rise. The elf followed behind Anders, expecting to go with him unless told otherwise.

“You can come with us as far as the dungeon, but you cannot stay there with him,” the captain told Fenris as they took Anders and led him out of the room, the mage’s eyes wild.

“I understand captain.” Fenris said before they left. He was silent as he walked with Anders, his thumb tracing circles over the back of his husband’s hand as they walked. Once they were at the dungeon door, he leaned up kissed him. “I love you, I will try to see about visiting, or getting evidence to get you out.” 

“Don’t let them leave me in the dark,” Anders whispered frantically. “Promise me.” They had passed down a series of stairs that had led them deeper and deeper into the palace, and Anders could feel the darkness encroaching on the edges of the torchlight. 

“Of course love.” he said softly as he turned to the guards. “Please, leave him some light in his cell. It’s the only thing that I ask.” Fenris gazed at the captain even as he felt how tight his hand was being squeezed.

“I follow orders,” the captain said. “But I will do what I can.” 

Anders cupped the back of Fenris’ head and rested his forehead against his husband’s. “I will wait for you,” he whispered in Ander. “Knowing that you’ll get me out will… Hurry, please.” 

“I promise, please hold on for me, love. I will do my best to get you out of there quickly.” Fenris said with a final, brief kiss before Anders was pulled away. He watched as his husband was taken beyond the doorway, beyond his reach. Finally he turned and headed back to Aedan’s rooms to work on freeing him.

Even before he reached the door to Aedan’s chambers, he could hear the Warden-Commander shouting. 

“What the fuck, Leliana? I thought that we were going to have some time? What game are you and the Divine playing?” 

Fenris entered and didn’t speak to anyone, he poured himself four fingers of the dark Antivan brandy Aedan had and finished it off before he said a word. 

“If he comes to harm while in their care, I will destroy this place brick by blighted brick. You knew he was not himself, and you did not even give us time to look into it before he was carted off to the dungeon.” he said to Leliana with a dark expression. 

“This was not my doing.” She shook her head. “I honestly thought we had more time. Gabriel must have moved quicker than I thought.” She frowned in confusion. “But how did he? He was passed out when I had left him, and the Divine had promised that she wouldn’t allow him to make such a call for at least a day.” 

“Then she either lied, or he has resources you do not know of,” Rhys pointed out. 

“Either way, I need to be alone for awhile. I am not alright.” Fenris said angrily.

“You’ve got three hours,” Aedan told him. “Lethander may stay with us when you go to your chamber. I’m sorry, Fenris, but we need to move fast on this and I can’t give you more time. We can’t leave Anders in there for too long.” 

"You're right, I'll stay here." Fenris said before he sunk into a chair

“Leliana, go and find Zev. I need the two of you to find out how Gabriel managed to call the templars and the guards on Anders so quickly if you and the Divine had cut of his access,” Aedan said. 

She nodded and walked out of the room.

“Sirad, I’m going to need you to work fast on locating who the fucking blood mage was that did this. We need the asshole alive so we can drag them before the court.” 

Aedan then turned to Lethander. “You know the servants who were assigned to Lucretia. I’m going to need you to go and talk to them. Find out about her movements over the past few days.” He held up his hand to forestall the protest he saw coming. “If you want to prove that she had nothing to do with this, then this is how you do it.”

"What am I to do then Aedan?" Fenris asked sullenly.

“You,” Aedan said, “are going to help Sirad do whatever it is he needs to do in order to find this piece of shit.” 

"As you command."

“Fuck, I hate magic,” Aedan mumbled. 

“You do seem to say that a lot,” Rhys said with a wry grin. 

“I might need Hawke.” Sirad’s eyes weren’t as bright as they had been. “This isn’t a cure or something for me to heal. He is a better mage than I when it comes to things like this.” 

"I'll fetch him then. Unless we should all go?" Fenris offers.

“Go,” Aedan said. When Fenris moved past him, he reached out and placed a hand on the elf’s shoulder, squeezing lightly. “We’ll get him back.” 

The elf didn't respond and headed to Hawke’s chamber. He walked briskly and knocked hard until the door opened. 

"I'd ask what's wrong, but the look on your face tells me a lot,” Hawke said as he assessed Fenris.

"I'll explain once we're in Aedan's rooms." Fenris replied grimly. 

"Very well,” Hawke sighed. “Lead on."

When Hawke entered Aedan’s chambers, it was to a crowded room. Aedan, Rhys, and Cadewyn had moved the bed out of the way, and had pulled the rug back from the floor to expose the wood. Sirad was on his hands and knees, and had already begun to mark out sigils with charcoal.

Fenris stood aside and watched with growing unease. It reminded him too much if things seen in Minrathous. He saw Hawke go over to Aedan to be filled in.

"So, what happened? Fenris looks like he's going to snap and these sigils...they are seeking out someone." Hawke asked quietly.

Quietly, Aedan told Hawke everything that had happened since he had left them in Aedan’s chambers. “So we’re trying to find out who the blood mage is,” Aedan finished. “Sirad said he might need your help.” 

Fenris pushed off the wall and came over. "Where can I find him?" 

"He should be back in our rooms by now; he was having a bath when you came by." Hawke answered.

With a jerky nod, the elf left them to retrieve the Templar, his temper fraying as they walked and he was peppered with questions.

"Fuck if I know Cullen, I'm just as stumped as you are. I should have seen the signs and I failed." Fenris hissed as they approached Aedan's room.

"I didn't arrest him, don't snap at me Fenris." Cullen replied. 

"I...my apologies, my worry is making me brittle." The elven warrior said softly before he pushed the door open.

"We'll prove him innocent, I've known him to be angry but this goes beyond his limits." 

"Just make sure you repeat that if it's needed." Fenris said before he slumped against a nearby wall and watched what Sirad was doing.

When Sirad had finished he sat back on his heels and glanced at Hawke. “I’m not sure if I did this right. I was never that good at spells like this, and we’re trying to find a blood mage who might not want to be found.” 

"The symbols are fine; the incantation will be the tricky part." Hawke said before he turned to Aedan. "What else do we need to do? Should we wait for anyone else?"

Aedan thought for a moment before he spoke. “Do either of you want Morrigan’s help?”

"It can't hurt. Especially if we need to track someone who managed to pull off blood magic here." Hawke said. 

"I'll get her; I'm just in the way right now." Cullen said.

“You’re adding credence to all of this,” Aedan told him. “You’re still a templar.”

“But I’m also the Viscount of Kirkwall; some will see that first and my friendship with you as an issue. We can discuss that later; let me get Morrigan for you.” 

Cullen found her sitting with Lucen in her rooms and he almost hated to disturb them. “Apologies Morrigan, but your knowledge is needed to track down a blood mage that has done some serious harm.” Cullen watched her with a grim smile.  
She arched an eyebrow at him, and set Lucen down off her lap. “You will stay here,” she told her child. “I will ward the door so that you're safe. I won’t be gone long.” 

Lucen stuck out his bottom lip in an exaggeration of a pout. “I wanna go too. I wanna help.” 

“I will tell you all about it when I return,” she promised him. “And you know you can’t help.” She studiously kept her eyes on her son and didn’t glance at the templar. What Lucen could or could not do was none of the Chantry’s business. “Be a good boy. I’ll return.” She gave him a kiss on the cheek and followed Cullen out. 

After warding the door they silently made their way to Aedan’s rooms. 

“He’s a sweet boy.” Cullen said for lack of anything else to say as they went down the halls.

“He is,” she acknowledged. “And I would not see him harmed.” Her tone was mild, but the warning was there just the same. 

“I’m not after your child for Maker’s sake. I was just making conversation; we have other issues to worry about.” Cullen said as he lead her to the room and opened the door.

“I remember you, Ser Cullen,” Morrigan said quietly as they walked inside. “And I do not trust you.” 

“Fine, whatever makes you happy madam.” Cullen said as he took up residence next to Fenris.

“I am in no mood for idle chatter.” the elf warned angrily.

 

“This wasn’t idle,” Morrigan answered. 

She glanced down at the floor and walked in a slow circle around the ring of markings that Sirad had made. “Interesting… And why are we seeking a blood mage?” 

“One took a hold of Anders and had him almost kill the Knight-Vigilant,” Sirad said as he rose to his feet. “They arrested Anders for it.” 

“Pity he didn’t finish the deed,” Morrigan tutted. “But we can’t always get what we want. Does one of you have the mage’s scent?” 

“I do,” Sirad replied. 

“No one was talking to you, Morrigan.” Fenris snarled. He was not in the mood for anyone’s sarcasm. Not while Anders was sitting in the dungeon, alone and scared.

“Such a nasty temper towards people that are here to help you…” Morrigan mused. “But no matter.” She held out her hand for the charcoal and when Sirad slapped it in her palm, she got down on her knees to add more sigils.

“Are you sure the three of you can do this?” Aedan asked them.

“With the aid of three warriors? Yes,” Sirad nodded. “But it won’t be easy.” 

Fenris clenched his hand so tightly his gauntlets dug into his palms and he was bleeding before he realized it. He just stared at the dark red drops numbly then relaxed his palms and watched them without seeing what was going on. His mind was on getting Anders back.

Hawke nudged Sirad gently and pointed to Fenris. “I think he’s going into shock or something.”

Sirad bit his bottom lip. “Fenris… Fenris, we’ll get him back. We’ll find out who did this. I… We don’t need to use your lyrium. We can just use Rhys and Cadewyn.” 

“He’s alone in the dark; you know he hates the dark.” Fenris mumbled before he slid down to a squat. “I’m bleeding…how.” he said in confusion.

Aedan sank down next to Fenris on the floor and took the elf’s hands in his. “Anders is going to need you to be strong, Fenris.”

“I’m bleeding, you’ll get dirty Aedan.” Fenris said before he crawled into the other man’s arms and tried to keep from breaking down. “I should have seen the signs.” he repeated quietly.

 

“Fenris,” Aedan told him sharply. “We’re doing this with or without you. I know you’re having a hard time, but Anders needs you.”

“I know...I know. I’m sorry.” Fenris said before he sat back and wiped at his face before he remembered his palm was still bleeding. “Fuck, I’ll keep it together I have to for him. I’m just worried, I know he hates the dark and they moved so fast. What if...what if they execute him before we can prove what happened?”

“Then you need to help us so we can give them the proof they need,” Aedan said. 

“I can’t let him down, I won’t. Sorry...I’m just not coping well with this. Let me wash up and get myself together. Sorry, Aedan, I don’t want to fail you or him again.” Fenris got up and washed the blood off, even let Hawke heal him before he joined the mages to see what they needed from him.

Invictus sat down in the center of the circle with Morrigan and Sirad. The elven mage motioned for the warriors to come closer. 

“Since there are more mages here, we won’t need to pull as much power from the three of you,” he said. “But we will still need it.”

Fenris nodded and pulled off is gauntlets, then the metallic parts of his armor. “Just in case...three Light Warriors, three mages, and a lot of power. Where do you need us?” he asked.

Invictus gave Cullen a smile to reassure his lover before he turned back to the others. “Other than their power, what is it we’re going to do once the spell is cast?” he asked quietly.

Sirad held up his hand. A puddle of darkness pooled in his palm. “I kept a little bit of what had been left behind in Anders. We send it back to its source and follow.”

“Impressive.” Morrigan eyed the thick fluid. “But don’t hold onto it for too long or else it will try to take you as well.” 

Fenris eyed it then looked to Sirad. “The sooner we find its source, the sooner Anders can be freed.” 

“Besides, it looks sinister as the Void just sitting in your hand. Let’s play fetch the blood mage.” Vic said.

“I will be at the ready, in case it does try to take any of you. With a smite, not a sword.” Cullen added from his place next to Aedan. 

“And the moment you give the word, I’ll go and fetch our blood mage,” Aedan offered while he strapped his sword to his waist. 

“Don’t worry,” Sirad said. “It can’t hurt me.” He touched a finger to the pool and a shock of healing magic shuddered through it, sending it to writhing. With a flick of his wrist he sent the image of the dark magic away and held out his hands for Morrigan and Hawke to take. 

“You two will have to get us started. I don’t have the right kind of power to begin the spell.”

Hawke nodded before he took the other mages’ hands and closed his eyes to begin the incantation, an old Tevinter spell that he’d learned while free even though he resented the lesson. His voice was soon joined by Morrigan’s and eventually Sirad’s as they chanted out a call to the one who had enthralled their friend. 

Fenris had placed a hand on the back of Sirad’s neck, while Cadewyn touched Morrigan, and Rhys, Hawke. Their markings flashed in an answer to the need for power, and Sirad sucked in a pleased breath as his eyes slid closed. 

Fenris closed his eyes and let his power go freely to Sirad, the feeling was strange, different than Anders but he at least had let the other mage do this once. His jaw clenched as the spell worked, his grasp tightened just a bit as he felt them working through him.

The three mages followed the trail of darkness, pushing aside barriers that blocked their way. A blood mage that showed themselves too easily while working through another did not last long and this blood mage was no exception. The line of dark power took them on twists and turns, sending them on false paths. Soon the mages learned to use the power at their disposal in order to sweep away the deceptions, and show them the hidden truths that the owner of the dark magic didn’t want them to see. 

If the blood mage had been miles away sowing discord, then their spell might not have worked, might have needed more than the power that they were borrowing from the warriors. But the trail once shown only took them to the other side of the palace, to a place where each of them had known it would end up. 

Sirad’s eyes snapped open as he was hurtled back to his body. “Lucretia,” he gasped. 

“Get...her.” Fenris hissed as he fought to keep conscious. Being used as a conduit twice in such a short time was draining him.

“I’m...not ...surprised.” Hawke muttered as he tried to keep his mind on what they were doing, not the draw of the warrior’s lyrium against his skin.

Sirad laughed a bit too wildly. He pulled his hand free from Morrigan’s grip, and let the darkness appear in his palm once more. “Go quickly. She’ll know that we’ve broken her hold.” With a flare of power he ignited the darkness with healing magic, burning it away. 

“I’ll be right fucking back,” Aedan growled and rushed from the room. 

Fenris felt the room spinning, and darkness creeping up on him. “Stop…make it stop.” he whined.

“You have to stop, Sirad,” Rhys groaned. “Let Fenris go.” 

For a moment, Sirad’s eyes flashed in defiance before he released the other elf. Cadewyn was by Fenris’ side, catching him and easing him down to the floor. 

“Do you feel it?” Sirad asked Hawke.

“Yes, it feels like I took too much lyrium and I’m jittery.” Hawke said as he tried to calm himself.

“Rhys has been holding out on me,” Sirad said with a too bright laugh. “I feel as if I could do anything. Even…” With Hawke’s hand still in his, Sirad pulled the other mage closer, and took his lips in a deep kiss. 

Hawke froze, unsure what he should do. Sirad was on a lyrium high, Cullen was probably not amused and he didn’t know whether the elven mage would overreact if he jerked back.

Sirad deftly crawled into Hawke’s lap and ground his ass against the human mage. He was dimly aware of Morrigan’s amused chuckle, and Rhy’s shout of dismay. He pulled back and licked at Hawke’s bottom lip before he glanced up, eyes glazed, at his lover. 

“I want to keep him,” he told Rhys in stilted Elvhen.

Rhys stared down at the two mages, and his mouth worked a few times before he was able to form words. “Not leave me for him?” he asked. 

“I want you both,” Sirad answered as he rolled his hips. 

“There’s another matter at hand here.” Fenris said as he sat up and glared at Sirad. “My husband, you know locked up, enthralled...and you’re trying to get shagged?” the elf huffed angrily. 

“Excuse me, don’t I get a say in this?” Cullen asked in amusement, rather than annoyance. He knew how lyrium could affect mages; he’d just never seen one get so...randy before.

“Maybe when Sirad has calmed down and had a chance to think things through,” Rhys told Cullen dryly. He gently pried Sirad off of Invictus. 

Hawke looked mortified as he scrambled to his feet and went over to Cullen. “I’m so---”

Cullen just cut him off with an amused shake of his head. “It’s alright, I know lyrium can affect mages differently, have to admit this is the first time I’ve seen anyone get so...worked up.” 

“Sometimes the first taste of real power can be addictive,” Cadewyn said with a wry grin. 

Sirad’s eyes were drawn to him, and he slipped free from Rhys’ arms to saunter over to Cadewyn. “You too,” he whispered, his voice velvet. “I want you too.” 

Cadewyn took a step back and held up his hands. “Wait a moment.” 

Fenris stood up and growled in Rhys’ ear. “Take him away before he gets himself in trouble.”

“Yes, please take him to your rooms, somewhere. I can deal with the blood mage.” Hawke squeaked from his place behind Cullen.

Fenris’ voice drew Sirad to him. “And you… The things I have thought about the two of us doing…” 

“And you’re done now,” Rhys laughed. “Don’t be greedy.” He hoisted Sirad up on his shoulder.

“Everyone else is allowed to be greedy,” Sirad complained.

“Take him away.” Fenris snarled as he got his sword ready for when Lucretia was dragged into the room. He’d have to fight to not take her head when she was brought to them.

Hawke shook his head in disbelief. “No wonder father warned us about too much lyrium.”

“If you need me, brother, do not hesitate to call,” Rhys told Fenris before he left the room, taking Sirad with him.

Morrigan sniffed. “Mages who are not used to that much power can sometimes think it means another thing entirely. I think we should prepare ourselves for when Aedan returns. Ser Cullen, your services will be needed.” 

“I’ll smite her as soon as I see her face. You two should stand back so I do not catch you in it.” Cullen said as he stood at the ready, his expression tense, shoulders set and eyes dark with anger.

“Best be quick, it will be an exercise of will to let her head remain attached to her body.” Fenris snarled as he paced angrily.

Hawke stood back and motioned for Morrigan to join him. Aedan would be returning any moment and the last thing they needed was to be powerless around a magister.

Cadewyn took up a place in front of Morrigan and Invictus. He drew his spear from off his back, and held it at the ready. 

A woman’s scream echoed from the hall and the tension in the room snapped. The door slammed open, and Lucretia stumbled in, her face streaked with blood.

“You will pay for this!” she cried. 

“I don’t think so,” Aedan growled. 

“Do you honestly think magebane will hold me for long?” she mocked. “What kind of magister would I be if I succumbed to something like that so easily?”

Cullen smirked before he raised his hand to invoke Holy Smite against her. “That should hold you.”

Her knees had buckled when the power had slammed into her. For the first time, she noticed the others in the room. “By what right!”

“You enthralled one of my fucking men,” Aedan snapped. “You enthralled him and used him to attack the Knight-vigilant.” 

For a moment, her eyes gleamed in triumph. “Did he now? He did seem unstable. Maybe he finally snapped.” 

Fenris’ charge was stopped by Cadewyn. “You know he did no such thing under his own power. Do not play games, witch. You have been complaining since you got here, even when Rhys offered you safe harbor in Arlathan and yet you do this to him? Admit what you have done here.” his brands were dimmer than usual, and he was held too easily in Cadewyn’s embrace.

“Fenris...if you kill her she can’t confess.” Invictus reminded him as he tossed torn strips of bedding to Aedan. “Here, so she can be bound and taken to the Divine.”

“Do you honestly think I will be imprisoned for long? This was not done on my own, you fools.” Lucretia straightened her shoulders while Aedan tied her wrists behind her back. 

“Then give us your conspirators, witch. I will be happy to pay them a visit.” Fenris smiled at her wickedly. 

“No,” she hissed. “All of you will find out soon enough.” 

“Why did you spit in Arlathan’s face?” Cadewyn demanded. 

“Because I was made to see that if I had accepted your offer, I would have been dead the moment I set foot in Arlathan. I was given a better offer.” 

“I hope it was worth it, I will see you swinging from the nearest gallows for this.” Fenris growled as he headed for the door. “Keep her here, I will go to the Divine, or find Leliana so she can take me to her.” 

“Fenris...get Leliana, they won’t let you storm in there looking like that. Or take Cullen, he can give you credence.” Hawke said as he flicked a paralysis glyph at Lucretia’s feet to be safe.

“Do both,” Aedan advised. “Take Cullen and the two of you find Leliana so she can take you two to the Divine.” 

“Come on, I have an idea of where Leliana’s rooms are and if not there, then perhaps we can find a handmaiden to point us in the right direction.” Cullen said as he turned to find Fenris right next to him, looking as if he were a hair's breadth from murder.

“Since she went to find out what happened to cause Anders to be arrested so quickly,” Morrigan said idly, “Leliana will be most likely in the templar’s quarters. There is an unfortunate knight that seems to think that by giving her information she will sleep with him. Neither one of us have disabused him of that notion.”

“I don’t care, let’s just go.” Fenris said angrily. He just wanted Anders back at his side. He was about to offer to shag anyone who could make that happen.

“Ah well, we can at least figure out what she has been told once we’re there. Let’s go before that vein on your forehead pops.” Cullen said as he led them out of the room and to the templars’ quarters, since he was a sworn knight, he didn’t bother with knocking. 

“Where is Seeker Leliana?” he asked with no preamble, they didn’t have time for petty games or social niceties.

The templars that knew who Cullen was rose to their feet in attention. “In there, Ser,” said a young knight as he pointed to a closed door. “She said she wanted to speak with Hendricks.” 

“Thank you, at ease.” Cullen murmured as he knocked on the door and hoped Fenris would keep his temper. “Seeker?”

The door opened and Leliana poked her head out. “Viscount?” 

“Pardon the interruption, but we need you rather urgently. If we can step out to the hall?” Cullen asked so the other templars would not overhear him.

Fenris glowered behind Cullen but kept his silence.

She gave him a sharp nod and motioned for them to follow her out of the templar’s quarters. They walked down the hall for some time before she paused, and gave them a questioning look. “Did you find who it was? That is why you are here, I assume.” 

“Yes, and we need you to get us to the Divine, we did not want to chance bringing the maleficar to her grace.” Fenris said in a rush. “Please, Leliana...I will do whatever it takes to prove he’s innocent.” 

“He is…” she said, and she took his hands in hers, and gave them a comforting squeeze. “Did the person in question mention if they worked alone or not? I have evidence that they didn’t.” 

“She claimed we would find out soon enough. That someone convinced her she’s be slain in Arlathan and offered her a better deal. Can you get us to the Divine?” Fenris asked.

“I’m sure she had someone to help her. She hasn’t had much opportunity to be near him, so this is strong blood magic.” Cullen said. “Please Seeker, I beg you to let us see her Grace.” 

“Come with me,” she urged them. She led them both down a series of hallways, and at one point, a concealed passage. Eventually they came to an inconspicuous door. Leliana unlocked it and ushered them inside.

Justinia turned when the small door that led to her private chambers in the palace opened, and breathed a small sigh of relief when she saw who it was. 

“Is it true?” she asked Leliana.

“I’m afraid so, Your Grace,” she replied. “Lord Iefyr and the Viscount say they have the blood mage responsible.” 

Fenris and Cullen bowed to the Divine and then Fenris spoke quietly, his whole posture deferential. “Your Grace, the magistra Lucretia was traced by her own magic from what had been pulled from Anders. I beg of you, come with us and see for yourself. I offer no trickery, no malice. I just want my husband cleared.” 

“I believe you, Lord Iefyr,” she said gently. 

“There is also some proof that she had also ensnared the Knight-Vigilant with blood magic in order to goad the mage Anders, making his possession that much simpler,” Leliana added. “The templars in the palace were told when and who to arrest two days ago, by Gabriel himself.”

“Then it’s pretty clear that she was either in cahoots with Gabriel and turned on him or their plan went terribly wrong. This could cause problems with the summit.” Cullen said.

“Unless it is addressed publicly, let the others know that such actions will not go unfound or unpunished.” Fenris said as he looked at the others. “Please let Anders out, your Grace, I beg you.” the elven warrior bowed again and held himself still before Justinia.

“Fenris, you don’t need to kowtow to the Divine.” Cullen hissed.

The elf straightened and stared at the Viscount. “Apologies...I am just, concerned and fearful of how things are going for him.”

Justinia smiled gently. “To announce what happened publicly is to invite suspicion of your husband, Lord Iefyr. Are the two of you prepared for such an event? As it is, it will also expose some… problems that have been plaguing the templars for years.”

“And maybe we should have exposed them before this,’ Leliana said. “If Gabriel is innocent…”

“Then it will mean that Tevinter never meant to come to this summit in good faith,” Justinia finished. She gave Fenris a wry smile. “Oh, do not look at me so, my lord. I knew there was a chance that Tevinter would do something, but I did not expect it to be on this scale.”

“I am prepared and I am sure Anders will shed no tears over exposing the corruption in the order.” Fenris smiled.

“This is a sensitive matter,” Justinia said. “I cannot predict how the people will react. Leliana will fetch your mage. But there can be no more talk from him for some time on freedom for mages. He can’t be seen as actually having done what he was accused of.” 

“We will remain in our chambers; I do not trust that he will not be targeted if anyone is aware he is alone. Thank you, your Grace.” Fenris bowed again and gave her a thankful smile.

“Do not thank me yet,” she said. “There will be hard days ahead, and I now must have Gabriel examined for signs of blood magic. If it is shown that he was not enthralled…”

“I understand, your Grace, I am thankful for whatever can be done about this.” Fenris said as he tried not to fidget as they waited for Leliana’s return with Anders.

“Your Grace, you said that he ordered them to arrest Anders two days before the attack even happened, surely that is damning evidence.” Cullen said quietly.

“It is evidence that he either was a part of this, or that he had been enthralled.” Justinia wandered over to a sideboard and gestured. “Would the two of you like a drink while we wait?”

“No thank you your Grace, I’m too wound up right now. I do not mean to refuse your hospitality.” Fenris demurred as he stood there and watched her walk about.

“Maker yes, I mean certainly, your Grace. Thank you.” Cullen said with a quirk of his lips.

“Do not worry, Ser Cullen,” Justinia said with a laugh. She poured him a glass and handed it to him. 

“Thank you, your Grace.” He took the glass, saluted her and turned to Fenris. “Sit with me; you look like a long tailed cat in a room full of rocking chairs.” 

“No...I would rather stand, Viscount.” Fenris said as he tried to not look too eager every time footsteps sounded in the hall.

“This will take some time, so you might as well join us,” Justinia said gently. “Leliana will also be taking Lucretia into custody and arranging for her things to be seized and her servants questioned.” She paused delicately. “Past and present.” 

“Will Lethander be arrested then?” Fenris asked as he sat at the table reluctantly and folded his hands together so he wouldn’t let them see his nervousness.

“Not necessarily so,” she offered. “But he was her bodyguard for many years. He is the sole reason why I invited Lucretia to come and represent Tevinter in the first place. I miscalculated it seems.” 

“I see.” Fenris said 

“Do you, Lord Iefyr?” she asked while she studiously examined her own wine glass. “With Arlathan’s rise, what happened in Kirkwall, Warden Anders’ forays into mage rights in Ferelden, and too many other considerations that the Grey Wardens have decided to keep from me; I thought to gather the leader of Thedas together before we ripped each other apart. I chose men and women who would have had the best chance at coming to a consensus for real change and lasting peace. 

“What better way to try and forge that than to reunite someone with their father, someone who is a Lord of Arlathan? I sought to force Tevinter and Arlathan to come to an understanding before Arlathan and the Qunari crushed Tevinter between them. But I underestimated the stubbornness of a magister. It’s been far too long since I have had dealings with one. No matter what happens after this day, it ultimately rests on my shoulders for the choices I made.” 

“I do see, your Grace. I know that things will be even more difficult when this is revealed to the Summit and everyone else. I just...I just hope it can still be salvaged.” Fenris said tiredly then rose to get a glass of wine anyway.

“I do too, Lord Iefyr.” Justinia sighed. “At least the two of you can thank Leliana for talking me out of inviting a few creatures out of a sense of fairness. I see now that adding the so called Architect into the mix would have been even more disastrous.” 

“Aedan would not have come or he would have lost his composure. I’m glad it was not invited.” Fenris said quietly. “Please call me Fenris, your Grace.”

“And you may call me Justinia,” she said in return. 

Silence fell on the room and the three of them sat slowly sipping their wine as they waited. Finally, the door creaked open and Leliana walked in followed by Anders. 

Fenris stood up and went to Anders to hug him close. “Are you alright?” he asked softly.

“Yeah,” Anders whispered and tightened his arm around Fenris. “Thank you for getting me out so quick. I… Just thank you.” 

The elf sniffed and held Anders closer. “Thank the others too, I was kind of a mess,” he rasped before he slotted his fingers with his husband’s and turned to the Divine. “What now, Justinia?”

“Now you need to prepare yourselves for tomorrow,” she replied. 

“It will be a long day, but if we may be excused, your Grace, I would love to get some sleep,” Fenris said as he let his head rest against Anders chest and sighed in relief.

Anders’ eyes hardened when he looked up at Cullen, but just for the barest of moments. He didn’t say a word when Justinia dismissed them, and Fenris led them back to their chamber.

Once they were inside, Fenris pulled Anders down for a long, slow kiss. “I’m glad you are out of that cell beloved. If you relax I will get us something to eat, or whatever you want it it’s yours.”

“I want to leave this place,” Anders whispered. “I want to forget what it was like to have that bastard’s throat in my hands. It felt good Fenris. She didn’t have to do much to get me to…” He trailed off and went to get a drink from a sideboard. 

“Well we can’t leave right this second, to do so would just make it seem you are guilty all on your own volition. I would love nothing more than to go with you, Aedan, Zev, and Lethander back to the Keep for a few months; but we both know we have to face the Summit and the revelation of what has happened. So what can I do for you right now?” Fenris asked as he started to pull his armor off and set it aside, he was too tired to bother with putting it on the stand.

“Don’t let me fall asleep in the dark,” Anders rasped. “I was only there for a few hours, but I… I kept thinking at any moment they were going to extinguish the torches.” 

“I will light the room for you.” Fenris said as he came to Anders and pulled him into his arms again. “I don’t want to ever let you go.” he whispered.

“Maker,” Anders sobbed against Fenris’ shoulder. “All my work. All of it gone. None of them will trust me now, even when they know the truth.”

“They will have to see it; you did not waste your time. You have people who believe in you, and I will not let this be unraveled. You were not yourself love and once the truth is out people would be stupid to think you are not sincere in your work.” Fenris carded his fingers through his hair and spoke quietly. “I love you Anders, Aedan loves you, as does Zevran. We will see you through this.” 

“Those things I said… I believe them. They’re what I think, love.” Anders shuddered against Fenris. “It’s like she took every hateful thought I had ever had and… and magnified it. But in the end it was me. If I hadn’t been so angry…”

“You have every reason to be angry Anders. You have every fucking right. She twisted that to her own ends and I will happily rip her heart from her on your say so and damn the consequences. They will not undo your work, I love you and I am not the best husband, but I believe in what you did otherwise I would not have stood for you. Do not let Lucretia or Gabriel destroy what you’ve done. Walk in there tomorrow with your head held high, your voice and heart strong. I will be at your side, love, please, please don’t let them take this away.” Fenris said as he leaned up to kiss Anders again, and to wipe away his tears. “We will prevail, you hear me?”

“Thank you,” Anders gasped. “I… I was so close, Fenris. So fucking close to making things better. You’re right; I can't let them take that from me.”

“Do you still want to eat or do you just want to sleep? I’m a little hungry but if you want to go to bed, we can do that too. Just whatever you need alright?” Fenris said softly.

“Food and drink,” Anders said with a small smile. “Lots of both please.” 

“Alright, I’ll send an order out for us.” Fenris caught a servant in the hallway then shut the door with a sigh. He was exhausted and thankful Anders didn’t remember him walking out on him earlier, or if he did, it hadn’t been mentioned. 

But Anders’ eyes kept straying to the ring on Fenris’ finger, as if he needed to reassure himself that it was back on his husband’s hand. 

Fenris noticed Anders looks but didn’t know what to say, he felt bad enough about what he’d done and didn’t want to fight so soon after getting Anders back. The elven noble waited until their food arrived and set the platter down on the table. “Here you go; I hope it’s enough, love.” 

“I hadn’t really eaten all day,” Anders said when he sat down and dug in. “Oh, that’s good,” he moaned around a mouthful of food. 

“I’m glad you’re enjoying it.” Fenris muttered as he filled his own plate and dug into his meal, manners forgotten as he seemed to remember he was actually hungry. “Do you want wine, they brought three bottles.” the elf mumbled around a mouthful of thick ham, Orlesian cheese and rye bread.

“All of the wine,” Anders said before he reached for a slice of the thick bread. 

Fenris wiped his hands and got a bottle, using his brands to phase the cork out and hand it to his husband. “Enjoy.” he said with a tired smile before he threw together a second sandwich.

Anders took a long pull off of the bottle, and sighed in contentment. “Just for tonight, let’s not… I don’t want to remember what I did. I don’t want to remember the things you said to me when I backed you into a corner. I don’t…” He forced a smile on his face. “I need one night before I have to face it all.”

“Whatever you need Anders.” Fenris said softly after he finished off his food. He came over and straddled his husband and nuzzled at his neck. “May I show you how much I love you?”

“Please,” Anders begged. “I almost lost my work, my freedom, and most importantly you.”

“When you’re done eating bring the wine and come to bed.” Fenris purred in his ear before he tugged at the mage’s earlobe and whispered words of adoration as he slid off Anders’ lap and sauntered towards the bed, shedding clothes as he went.

Anders didn’t bother finishing his food. He snatched up the wine bottle and followed Fenris, his eyes on the elf’s bare backside. 

Fenris smiled as he felt Anders presence behind him. “Sit back and enjoy.” he said as he gently pressed the mages chest so he’d land in the center of the bed. Once Anders was settled he straddled him and pressed soft kisses to his cheek, neck and ears. “Tonight love, anything you desire is yours, soft, rough, anything you wish.” he worried at a spot on his husband’s neck until it was reddish from his teeth and tongue. 

Anders groaned and took a drink off the wine bottle before he offered it to Fenris. “Surprise me?” 

“No thanks, I want to be fully present, you enjoy it alright?” Fenris purred as he leaned in to kiss every bit of his husband and tell him how much he loved him in Ander; he intentionally didn’t speak Tevene but switched to Trade as he worked his way down the mage’s chest. He helped him shrug out of the tunic and pants so he could continue his slow worship.

“I love you, every bit of you. I am so lucky to have you in my life.” Fenris whispered against Anders skin between kisses and tiny nips of his teeth.

Anders groaned the wine and Fenris’ kisses sweeping away the chaos of the past day. He knew there would be a reckoning, but right now, it didn’t matter. 

The elf slid down further until he was settled between his husband’s legs, his expression a tad bit devious as he took Anders in his mouth and urged him to wind his fingers through his hair as he sucked.

Anders sucked in a swift breath and arched his hips into Fenris’ skillful mouth. The bottle was dropped forgotten to the floor, rolling across the rug and spilling it contents when Anders wrapped his fingers through Fenris’ hair to hold on tightly, guiding the elf along. 

Fenris moaned around the cock in his mouth and let Anders guide him, he was only concentrated on the blonds’ pleasure and comfort. 

Anders’ breath began stuttering past gritted teeth while his hips snapped. His back arched and he cried out while his cock jerked between Fenris’ lips. 

Fenris pulled back to look up at his beloved mage and offer whatever he wanted. “More, or do you wish something else love?” he said as he stroked Anders slowly, his eyes glittering in the candlelit room

Anders covered his face with his hands and shuddered out a sigh. “Don’t want to think,” he said, his voice muffled. 

“Alright, love.” Fenris said before he slipped off the bed and got the vial of oil they’d stuck into the side table. He slicked his fingers and reached down to open his husband so he could take him gently. “Better?”

Anders pulled away long enough to flip over on his hands and knees in order to give Fenris better access. He groaned in appreciation when he felt his husband’s long fingers slip back inside him. “Much better,” he moaned. 

“Good, anything you want, my heart, anything,” Fenris whispered against his back as he added another finger and sped up his motions “On your knees or your back?” Fenris asked between kisses and tiny bites to Anders skin.

“Just… like this,” Anders moaned. His head dropped down low between his arms, and his mouth fell slack in pleasure. 

“As you wish.” Fenris pulled his hand free and slicked his cock before he worked himself into Anders with a groan. “Fuck I missed this,” he hissed as he held himself still for a moment.

Anders’ hands curled into claws on the sheets in pleasure, and he squeezed around Fenris’ cock, groaning at the way the elf filled him. “Yes!” he cried. “Thank you…” 

“No...Thank you, love.” Fenris moaned softly as he pulled back to slide into Anders faster, but not rough. He wanted to show him how much he meant, how he was treasured and adored. “So...good.”

Anders rocked back into each thrust, the muscles in his back and shoulders bunching and releasing under his skin. When Fenris changed his angle and stroked at just the right place, a strangled cry escaped the mage’s lips. 

Fenris went even faster, canting his hips so he could wring more cries of pleasure from Anders, he whispered his adoration with each stroke, his hips snapping against the blond’s with a loud smack each time he bottomed out. “I love ...you...so...fucking much.” he moaned.

“Love you,” Anders rasped in return. Love you so…” His arms gave out and the upper half of his body fell to the bed. His eyes slid closed as desire overtook him, giving him the oblivion he’d craved. 

Fenris growled and let his body take over, his movements steady and his moans low and raspy. “Wanna come...you ...ready?” he gasped.

“Always,” Anders gasped, the word ending on a low whine as his orgasm sent him tumbling over the edge. His cock jerked as he poured himself out on the sheets below in spurts, his ass clenching down on Fenris. 

The feel of being clamped down on made Fenris gasp and cry out as his hips stuttered and he started to fill Anders until he stopped jerking against him and stilled. “Thank you, love.” he said softly…”if you are still able, I’m happy to be taken if you still need more.” the elf whispered.

“I…” Anders collapsed against the sheets. “I was hoping you would…” 

“What do you need love?” Fenris asked as he raised up on his elbows so all his weight wasn’t resting on Anders.

“I need to not think,” Anders told him. 

“Alright, let me get us cleaned up and I will do what I can. Where did the wine go, I think I want some of it now.” Fenris muttered as he pulled away gently.

Anders pulled himself over to the edge of the bed and glanced over it. “Uh… I think I dropped it.” 

“I’ll get another one, we had three.” Fenris said as he finished washing up and brought over a soapy flannel to take care of his husband. Once he was done, he popped another bottle open as he approached the bed. “Sit back against the headboard and don’t drop the bottle on my head.” he said before he took a long pull but didn’t swallow.

Anders did as he was told and sat up expectantly.

Fenris took him in his mouth and swirled the wine around in his mouth, and around the blond’s cock, before he swallowed and sat up for more. “Kisses before I continue?”

“Maker,” Anders gasped. “You’re going to kill me before this is done.” He hooked his hand around the back of Fenris’ head and pulled him in close for a kiss. 

The elf hummed pleasantly before he pulled back. “You said you didn’t want to think, so I’m doing what I can beloved. Besides kissing you, sucking your nice, thick cock and fucking you, I want to ride you, make you call my name...if you wish it.” Fenris moaned in his ear before he kissed his way back down to his husband’s cock and resumed sucking him off.

“Oh, shit,” Anders moaned as Fenris’ voice turned to seductive velvet. “Anything. Anything you wish.” 

Fenris pulled back and smiled at him. “No, anything you wish.” he said before he pulled the bottle and took another drink before he got the oil again. “I love you.” he whispered before he slicked his fingers and reached back to stretch himself. Once he was ready he straddled his husband and sunk down with a satisfied groan. “That’s much, much better.” he purred as he leaned in to kiss Anders once more.

Anders’ clutched at Fenris’ hips as his body arched into the elf above him. His cock flexed inside Fenris, eliciting groans from both of them. 

"Anders...love...you" Fenris moaned as he rose up slowly and dropped down just a bit faster on each stroke. "Missed...how you feel in me."

Anders hissed in a breath through clenched teeth as his body rocked into the elf that moved like water on his lap. Fenris’ hair fell around him, and his lips parted on a gasp of pleasure. Anders smoothed a hand up his husband’s chest, stopping to pluck lightly at a dark nipple. 

"Ahh!" Fenris gasped, his voice was a low rasp, and his body felt like he was heading toward orgasm again.

"Anders..." He whined as he bounced faster in his husbands lap.

Anders’ fingers went to the other nipple, but he pulled a bit harder this time, and added a slight twist. “You squeeze on me when I do that,” he groaned.

The mage snapped his hips up, and pulled at both of Fenris’ nipples at the same time. “Like that? You want more?” 

"Yes, please love...please." The elf begged as he let himself go slack over his husband, his eyes were half open as he tried to ask, no plead to come but couldn't get the words out

“I want to feel you squeeze down on me,” Anders growled. He played open his hand and pressed his palm against the shaft of Fenris cock, pushing it to the elf’s stomach. “You need more…” Magic rushed out of the mage, igniting Fenris’ markings. 

That made Fenris cry out in pleasure as he leaned back and braced himself against his husband’s legs so he could bounce harder. "Anders...oh fuck...fuck." The elf swore with each pulse of the mage’s power against his cock. "Please...oh my...so, so good. More, more..." Fenris begged as he rode the blond warden like his life depended on it.

With a shift of his power, Anders raced the magic over Fenris’ body, using his markings as a way to caress over every inch of his skin. He curled his fingers around the cock in his hand, and gave it a hard stroke. 

That made Fenris scream, he couldn’t help it...the pleasure was mounting and he felt like he was coming already, but it wasn’t like other orgasms Anders had given him. 

“Going...please...carissimi...je adore.” the elf babbled as he tried to stay upright in Anders grip.

“Come on,” Anders rasped as he rocked into the elf. “I want to see it.” 

Fenris’ eyes closed and he started to spasm into Anders hand, his motions jerky as he came harder than he had in a long time. He was babbling in a mix of Trade, Ander and Orlesian by the time he’d coated his stomach and his husband’s hand. “Can’t move...anymore.” he rasped

“Just a bit more,” Anders pleaded as his hips snapped up, chasing his own orgasm. His coated hand slipped on Fenris’ thigh, and the breath shuddered out of him when he finally came, Fenris’ name on his lips. 

“Love you...so much, Anders.” Fenris said as he slumped forward against Anders chest and held him close. “Love you.” he repeated quietly as he tried to slow his heartbeat and calm himself.

“Thank you,” Anders croaked when he wrapped his arms around his husband. “Thank you for moving so quickly to get me.”

“Couldn’t do any less, beloved.” Fenris said hoarsely. He struggled to sit up and winced when he felt how sticky they were, and how sore he was feeling. 

“Bath,” Anders muttered with a laugh. “And a change of sheets.” 

“I might need help...sore, I think I hurt something.” Fenris muttered as he slipped off of Anders slowly and with a grimace. 

Anders’ lips twitched as he tried to fight a self satisfied smile. “Oh?” He sat up and touched the elf’s lower back to let healing magic slip through his fingers. 

“Go on and grin, I can feel you trying to keep it in. You’re going to tell Aedan you wore me out aren’t you?” Fenris sighed as he enjoyed the feel of Ander’s magic coursing through him. 

“Yes?” Anders asked innocently. 

“Gods, you are going to be insufferable for days about this,” the elf moaned in pleasure as he felt his aches seeping away.

“Yes?” Anders asked again with a laugh. 

“Come on, let’s get cleaned up and get some sleep. I think you might need to drag me to bed by the time I’m done in the bath.” the elven fighter stood up then sat right back down as he felt his legs shaking. “Or maybe I’ll just collapse in bed now and bathe in the morning.”

Anders got to his feet and scooped Fenris up in his arms. He staggered a little bit under the weight and chuckled to himself. “I was picturing this being a bit more romantic.” 

“It is romantic; carrying me like it’s our wedding night.” Fenris moaned in his ear. “Though I couldn't do more than just lay in the bath and let you ravish me right now.”

Anders took them both to the bathing chamber that was connected to their room, and set Fenris down on the edge of the marble tub before he went to fill it. 

“Will you tell me a bedtime story?” Fenris muttered as he clutched the side of the tub, and then slipped in once it was full of hot water.

“Once there was a handsome and very smart mage,” Anders started when he got in next to Fenris with a happy sigh. “He was so smart, and so handsome, that he just had to have the best lover in the world as his husband.” 

“Oh really, so who did this smart, handsome mage wind up with?” Fenris said with a smirk as he reached for the soap and a flannel.

“Why an elven prince of course,” Anders replied. “No one else would do.” 

Out in their bed chamber they heard the door open and close, then a muffled curse. 

Fenris glanced at Anders then called out. “Who’s there, identify yourself.” 

The door to the bathing chamber swung open on well oiled hinges and Lethander peeked his head in. “The bed is…” His eyes widened when he saw them, and he immediately snapped them closed. “The bed is a mess… I know I’m the interloper in this room, but…”

“Hi, papa.” Fenris slid under the water until just his face was showing. “I’ll clean up the mess, I’m sorry. We...we…” he floundered then looked to Anders for help.

“Uh… we were happy that I’d been freed?” Anders offered. 

Lethander scowled, but he didn’t open his eyes. “I get that… But you’re not the only two in this room. I should ask for another place to stay, maybe with Aedan and Zev.”

“If you’re already calling him Zev then I think that Aedan’s room isn't the safest place for you,” Anders said candidly. 

“I’ll clean up; just give me a minute to get dressed.” Fenris said as he got out, dried quickly and yanked the dirty sheets off the bed. He was able to keep the comforter, and he found fresh linens in a small wardrobe by the bathing chamber door. He felt like his face was burning as he worked, even though he knew he was grown, something about the look on his father’s face had gotten to him.

“There, all changed. I, um, I’m just gonna go to sleep, right now. Good night.” Fenris crawled under the covers and pulled them over his head. 

Lethander had thrown open a window to air out the room, and he stood by it as he glanced out into the night sky. “Sorry,” he mumbled in Fenris’ direction. They could hear Anders moving around in the bathing chamber. “I’m not used to any of this… I’m the interloper in this room. It’s not my place to tell you what to do.” 

“No, papa, we ...its ok.” Fenris said as he popped his head out from under the covers. “I’m, not used to it either.” 

“I don’t feel like I’m worthy to be called your father,” Lethander admitted. “You say the word so easily, and I have to ask myself how.”

Fenris sat up and went over to Lethander’s side, his expression worried. “Why shouldn’t I call you papa? You are my father, I remember you, don’t you understand that in itself is amazing? Don’t doubt what you had to do to survive, please.” the younger elf looked to his elder and smiled. “I’m proud to call you father, I just hope I can make you feel the same about having me as your son.” 

Lethander cupped Fenris’ cheek lightly. “You do. You are so much more than I had ever dreamed of for you--a lord with power of his own.” 

“It wasn’t easy...I just want to be a good son, make up for the years we’ve both been robbed of.” Fenris said as he leaned into his father’s touch. 

“Well then let us be worthy of each other then,” Lethander said with a smile.


	7. Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirad makes amends, truth comes to light and it begins to unravel.

The next morning found Sirad in front of Hawke and Cullen’s chamber door, his raised fist hovering over the wood as he tried to talk himself into knocking. He chewed on his bottom lip, squeezed his eyes shut, then knocked. 

Hawke muttered something as he pulled on a robe and came to the door. He opened it and saw Sirad standing there as if he were going to flee. “Morning...feeling more like yourself I hope?”

“Dumat preserve me,” Sirad mumbled as his ears flushed red. He rarely called upon the Old Gods, but with the amount of embarrassment he was feeling he thought it was appropriate. “I’m so sorry.” 

“Come in, no need to entertain everyone in earshot. It’s bad enough what we have to deal with once the summit convenes again.” Vic let him in and shut the door behind them. “Cullen, its Sirad.”

“Morning, should be enough coffee for you too. Provided you don’t try to abscond with my lover before the ninth bell.” the templar said dryly as he glanced at the two men.

The blush began to spread down Sirad’s ears to his face, but he stepped inside anyway and followed Cullen to the table that was already laden with food. 

“Oh stop it; he’s just having you on...a bit.” Vic said as he filled his plate and poured them all coffee. 

“If I was truly angry, you’d have known the second you entered the room, Sirad. Come, eat and let’s talk as friends.” Cullen said before he took up his mug and enjoyed the steaming, hot beverage. 

Sirad said down and folded his hands in his lap. “Look, I’m really sorry for how I acted. There was no excuse for it.” 

“You were high on lyrium, I doubt you would act that way normally, Sirad.” Invictus said quietly.

“I just don’t want things to be awkward with us. More so than they already are at times,” Sirad amended. 

“It’s fine, I was more worried about Fenris snapping at you when you went after him than me.” Vic shrugged. “Besides, it was the lyrium and the ritual not fully you.”

“Next time you make that offer just be sure you’re fully sober.” Cullen said before he dug into his food. 

“I know, and once again I’m…” Sirad trailed off. “Excuse me?”

“You did hear me didn’t you?” Cullen said 

“Yes, but it sounded like you were saying that you…” Sirad blinked. 

Vic smiled and took a sip of his coffee. “Surely you understand such things, Sirad. After all look at your commander, Zevran, Anders and Fenris.” 

“Yes, but… But I never thought that the two of you were… I’m not sure if I could ever…” Sirad knew he was stammering, but he couldn't seem to stop it. 

“It’s alright; I think Rhys would have my head if I ever so much as breathed too hard in your direction.” Vic said.

“If he ever changes his mind, or if your curiosity is stronger than you can stand, let us know. It’s not like we’re far away.” Cullen said before he rose to pick something to wear for the day.

“You two actually would want to… with me?” Sirad asked in astonishment. 

“Yes, you’re attractive, and I know Vic fancied you forever. It’s not like we own each other.” Cullen said over his shoulder.

“It’s true, but like I said Rhys would have my head so it’s likely a moot point.”

“You... you what?” Sirad asked Invictus. “I…”

“Are you having problems speaking today friend?” Vic laughed as he finished his coffee and stood. “Don’t act so shocked, it’s not like we’re the only ones you know of to have such a relationship.”

Cullen laughed as he came back from the screen dressed in a form fitting tunic and trousers adorned with the sigil of the Viscount’s office. “You should go back, the summit will begin after breakfast and after what happened last night you know it will be a long and difficult day.

“I left Kirkwall because it was hard to be around you, because I didn’t think you would ever look at me like that,” Sirad told Invictus in Tevene.

“I’m sorry Sirad, I thought you deserved better than me.” Invictus said in kind. 

Sirad shook his head. “I think that maybe I was meant to leave Kirkwall. If I hadn’t, I would never have known what I was capable of. If I had been with you and stayed, I would have always been in your shadow, Invictus.” 

“No, it would have meant you’d fallen in with a man who doesn’t deserve your heart.” He said before he slipped away to change into his robes and pretend he wasn’t hurting by the sting of his own words.

Sirad shot a glance at Cullen. He didn’t know what to make of any of this. To think that someone could want him was outside of his realm, and he’d had a hard enough time coming to terms that Rhys loved him. 

_Rhys_ , he thought. _I need to talk to Rhys._

“I’ll see you both at the Summit,” he told Cullen and Invictus as he rose. “Once again… I’m sorry if I embarrassed either of you. I have to find Fenris now.”

“Its fine, see you at the Summit.” Vic called from behind the screen. 

“What he said, go on and find Fenris. I’ll see you later.” Cullen grinned and sat at the table again to have more coffee. 

Chewing on his bottom lip, Sirad left the room to head towards the chamber Fenris and Anders shared with Lethander. He wasn’t expecting this to be easy. Fenris had been angry with him for being so inappropriate. When he stopped at their door, he took a deep, fortifying breath and let it out slowly as he knocked.

Fenris answered the door as he called back to Anders to be on guard. “Oh good it’s not a templar, come in.”

Sirad couldn't make himself look at anyone in the room when he entered, but he was grateful to note that he didn’t see Lethander anywhere in his periphery. The less people to witness his embarrassment, the better. 

“I just want to tell you I’m sorry for the things I uh… did and said yesterday,” he said in a rush.

“Come again?” Anders asked from his place at the table. 

Fenris sighed and leaned against the door. “You were affected by the ritual.” 

“That’s no excuse,” Sirad said. “I attacked Vic and if Rhys hadn’t stopped me, I would have…” He waved a hand vaguely. 

“Alright, what happened?” Anders asked as he popped a piece of fluffy bread into his mouth. 

“Fenris didn’t tell you?” Sirad asked, his eyes widening in horror. 

“Uh… No?” Anders ventured. 

“We...were busy last night once we got Anders out of the dungeon.” Fenris said with a guilty glance up when Lethander entered the room. 

Sirad exhaled slowly in a bid for calm when Anders asked the inevitable. “So what happened?” 

“Is everything alright?” Lethander asked when he took a seat next to Anders at the table. 

“Fine, everything’s fine!” Sirad's said, his voice strangled. 

“Sirad… just tell them already.” Fenris said as he did his best to not hide under the table so no one would see how red his ears had turned.

In a stammer, Sirad told them what had happened when he had drawn from the lyrium too many times in one day. when he was done, his eyes were fixed to the floor as if he could make a hole appear that he could leap happily into by will alone. 

“You… You propositioned half the room?” Anders asked incredulously before he threw his head back and laughed. 

“It wasn’t funny...he was high as could be, and I was worried about you.” Fenris muttered from behind the palm he’d put to his face.

“Oh, no, no, no,” Anders said as he wiped at the tears streaming down his face. “I’m sure it was very horrible at the time. But right now? Right now this is the funniest thing I’ve heard in a while.” And then he burst out laughing again. 

Lethander, who had watched them with a blank expression on his face, couldn’t hold it in anymore and his laughter soon joined Anders’.

“It’s not funny!” Sirad cried. “I thought Fenris was going to kill me, and if it hadn’t been for Rhys dragging me away, I would have attacked him like I had Vic.” 

That only made Anders laugh harder. 

Fenris’ composure cracked and he joined the others in laughing over the situation.

Sirad covered his reddened face with his hands. “Dumat give me strength,” he muttered. “At least this is better than you telling me you would have gone through with it like Hawke and Cullen did.” 

The laughter abruptly cut off, and Sirad groaned that he had revealed too much. 

Fenris sat up and looked at Sirad like he’d just sworn allegiance to the Qun. “I’m sorry what?”

“Well now, this just got a lot more interesting,” Anders said while his eyes sharpened. “You have to tell us now.” 

“Don’t tell Rhys until I’ve talked to him,” Sirad begged. “I don’t want this to become a thing. Especially since I was the one who started it.” In halting tones he told the other three in the room what had transpired when he had gone to apologize to Hawke and Cullen.

“He’ll snap Hawke’s head off and drink his blood like a fine wine if they ever made a move on you.” Fenris said as he reached for a mug of tea. “Don’t do it, Rhys is protective and Cadewyn is looking for a reason to get rid of Invictus.”

“So I should keep a secret from them?” Sirad asked. “How well do you think that will go down if they find out?” 

“Not well at all,” Anders answered. “But you can’t tell them either.”

“Tell them if you want, but it will go badly no matter what.” Fenris said solemnly. 

“What do I do?” Sirad moaned. 

“You were a magister, were you not?” Lethander asked softly. 

“I… I was supposed to be,” Sirad confirmed. 

“Then act like it,” Lethander urged. “Decide what you want and tell them under no uncertain terms. You have all the power in this.”

“I don’t.” 

“You do,” Lethander countered. “You are the consort of a king, a mage, a Grey Warden, and you possess beauty that rivals your lover’s. You have much power.” 

“Father, Rhys is a jealous man. You didn’t see how he was around Invictus before. Don’t encourage him to act like a magister, please.” Fenris said, surprised at the suggestions made by his kin.

“You misunderstand me,” Lethander said with a light laugh. “I mean to tell him that if he doesn’t want his lover to be jealous, then he needs to stand his ground and tell him so. What little I’ve seen of them together tells me that whatever he decides to do, tell Rhys or not, that he needs to be firm or else the reaction all of you think will happen will come to pass.”

“I see, apologies, papa, I didn’t understand what you meant.” Fenris said as he grabbed a slice of toast and buttered it.

“He does have a point,” Anders said. “I mean, Rhys is kinda clay in your hands. Anyone else would have used that to their advantage by now.” 

“I would never do that to him,” Sirad protested. 

“I know. That’s the point. If you don’t want him to rip Invictus’ head off, then you need to tell him that outright.” 

“Perhaps it can wait until later? As much as we’ve avoided speaking of it, we all need to be ready for the Summit and facing what happened last night.” Fenris said with a shrug. “Sorry to be the one to remind you but it won’t go away.”

“You’re right,” Sirad said, and he turned towards the door. “I’ll see all of you downstairs. I’m sorry for what I did, Fenris.” 

“Wait,” Anders called. “I know what it’s like to have all that lyrium running through you when you use magic, and how wonderful it can feel. I also know that it won’t necessarily make you say something that you don’t already feel. You want Fenris, don’t you?” 

Sirad’s mouth worked a few times in horror. 

Fenris choked on his tea and nearly doubled over as he tried to breathe again. “What...what did you say?” he wheezed. 

“I think Sirad wants you, and I--”

“I’ll see you three later,” Sirad burst out before he fled the room, his face crimson. 

“Anders! What the fuck did you say that for?” Fenris said after Lethander had helped him to stop choking. “You nearly killed me, I hadn’t expected that.” he said hoarsely.

“I’m surprised that none of you picked up on it,” Anders shrugged. “But I know what it feels like, so I think maybe I can understand why you hadn’t. The question you need to ask yourself is if Rhys has.” 

“I’m sure if Rhys considered it he didn’t take it seriously. I’m married to you; we’re involved with Aedan and Zevran. Plus I never really thought of Sirad like that.” he said as he sat down again. 

“You’re involved with…” Lethander said his voice strangled. 

“Oh… ah, yeah we hadn’t had a chance to really tell you.” Fenris stammered as he tried to make Lethander calm down. “It’s alright, we’re… happy, papa.” 

Lethander raised his eyes to the ceiling as if beseeching the Maker for patience. “Is that why Anders said that it would be a bad idea for me to ask if I could room with them?”

“They’d be all over you,” Anders confirmed. 

“No...Zevran might but Aedan too?” Fenris asked as he kept looking between the two men. “But he’s my father.”

Anders gave him a pointed look. “All right, so they would hesitate, but you know Zev. He likes pretty things.”

“We aren’t having the conversation, and I need to get dressed,” Lethander said. 

“Papa, please don’t be upset.” Fenris asked as he stood up when his father did. 

“I’m not upset,” Lethander assured him. “I just have no interest in anyone, and don’t think I ever will again.” 

“I don’t...understand. Is it because of mother?” he asked quietly. “Papa, can I help at all?” 

“She was the only one for me, Leto,” said Lethander from the screen he had disappeared behind. 

Fenris didn’t know what to say to that, so he waited until Lethander came out and approached him. “I’m sorry I didn’t save her, papa, I wish...I wish I’d never competed for these foul markings. I’m sorry.” he said quietly as he stood before Lethander.

“No, you were right when you told me it wasn’t my fault. It wasn’t the fault of either of us,” Lethander said softly. “It was the magisters who did this to us.” He’s had to endure hours of questioning the day before by the templars, the Seekers, and the palace guard. He had hated Lucretia even as he had protected her, and he was still conflicted over his feelings about her--what was trained into him and what was his own. 

“I wish I could make this better. Hopefully once this is done you can make a new life in Arlathan.” Fenris said brightly before he ducked around the screen so he could change as well. 

Anders offered Lethander a small smile. “When we get back to the Vigil, you can talk with Varania about her mother. She was with her during those last few years.” 

“I’d like that,” Lethander nodded. 

Fenris came out and smoothed down the tunic out of nerves. “You should get dressed, we need to be present when things start this afternoon,” he said before he went to the sideboard and poured himself a stiff drink. 

Anders went to the trunk that held his clothes and rifled through it before he selected what he was going to wear. He paused before he rose to his feet. “I think I should go as a mage. I shouldn’t be associated with the Grey Wardens right now.” 

“What’s done is done, love, but it’s your choice.” Fenris said after he took a swig of his drink. He kept his back to the room as he considered the possibilities that could await them in the Hall.

“I think that after what happened yesterday and all that Aedan did for you, that he wants to stand by your side,” Lethander offered.

Anders looked down at the open trunk thoughtfully. “You’re right.” He stuffed the robes he had in his hands back in and pulled out his warden blues. 

Fenris turned as Anders came out in his warden robes and gave him a smile. “You look good.”

“Thanks,” Anders replied nervously. 

“Come on, let’s face everyone.” Fenris came up and kissed him quickly and hugged Anders close. “I will be with you, love, no matter what happens.”

“Will you be with me as I run for the hills?” Anders asked in an attempt for levity. 

“Of course, I’ll be wherever you go, beloved.” Fenris said seriously. “Father, will you be with us or with Rhys?”

“I’ll be with Rhys for now,” Lethander said. “I am already going to be suspect when the details come out, and Rhys said it would be good if I were seen with him.” 

“Let’s get this shit show over with,” Anders sighed and opened the door. 

Fenris led them to the Hall, and took a moment to calm himself before he opened the doors and entered. He felt like he was under scrutiny as he walked hand-in-hand with Anders to the center of the room and looked towards the Divine and Leliana. 

Justinia nodded at Fenris in greeting. Most of the Summit were already there, and Lethander moved away to sit with Sirad, Rhys, and Cadewyn, while Anders and Fenris sat with Aedan. 

Fenris tipped his head in recognition to the Divine before he sat with the wardens. He didn’t want anything that was to fall out from the night before to be tied to Arlathan and by extension Rhys.

It didn’t escape Anders’ notice that Aedan was seated next to him in almost full plate, just enough that he could still sit down easily in. His armor had been polished to sheen, and a scowl marred his face. 

Slowly, the rest of the Summit trickled in and Justinia rose to her feet. “As some of you are aware, an incident happened yesterday that throws the validity of what we are trying to accomplish into question.” She explained only the barest facts of what had transpired, keeping the names of certain people such as Sirad, Morrigan, and Rhys completely out of it. She told the room, about Anders’ erratic behavior the day prior, and how he had attacked his commander, then go on to attack the Knight-Vigilant in his own chambers. She spoke of how Aedan, Fenris, and Cullen had subdued Anders, only to find out a sinister plot was behind his actions. 

“Cullen hadn’t been there,” Anders muttered to Aedan.

“I know,” Aedan whispered back. “I think she’s giving what happened some weight in your favor.” 

“Don’t look a gift Divine in the mouth.” Fenris whispered as he sat rigid in his chair, gaze riveted to Justinia as she spoke. 

She then went on to speak of being present during a spell that was cast in order to find the blood mage that had taken Anders control, and capturing Lucretia. She paused then, seeming to gather herself before she made her final pronouncement. 

“She had also enthralled the Knight-Vigilant. There can be no doubt that he had been controlled for some time. We traced the magic back to her. He was set to antagonize Warden Anders so that he would be vulnerable for his own enthrallment. There is also evidence that it was the Knight-Vigilant who was the conduit that Lucretia used in order to take Warden Anders. I am sorry that such a thing has happened here. This animosity was not my intent.” 

Fenris held Anders hand tight in his then leaned over to speak with Aedan. “What happens now that she’s let the cat out of the bag?” he whispered.

“I don’t know,” Aedan admitted. “I--” He was cut off when Prince Ciro rose to his feet. 

“This is an outrage!” he said, his voice impassioned. “Tevinter has gone too far, too many times. This cannot stand.” 

A quiet murmur of agreement swept the room. 

“This,” Anders whispered in dismay, “is not good.” 

“Not good is an understatement.” Fenris said.

Anders watched in horror as the Arishok rose to his great height, and his eyes roamed the room before fixing on Justinia. “We knew that the magisters could not be trusted, yet we came at your invitation because we were curious. We have heard all that there is now. This summit has shown us that there can be no talks of peace as long as Tevinter remains.”

Fenris took a breath and looked to Aedan then Anders. “They are going to want her head on a platter. I hope someone speaks up soon, or there will be war before the day is out.” 

“No…” Zevran muttered from the other side of Aedan. “He is using his chance to finally get rid of Tevinter.” He sent a glance across the table to Rhys. “As I think our dear friend the king will as well.”.

“Dear Maker,” Anders breathed. 

Fenris bowed his head and actually sent a prayer to Mythal for strength as they sat there. He looked up and tried to keep calm as he saw things unfold. 

When Rhys got to his feet, the whole room seemed to hold its breath. “The husband of my brother was used in a disgusting way. His very will was taken from him. This was done after I had come to terms with Lucretia. There can be no doubt that the Arishok is correct, and that there can be nothing like Tevinter stands. They enslave my people, conquer lands that are not theirs, befoul this summit, what more is there to happen?” He tilted his chin up. “The Qunari and the Elvhen can crush Tevinter between them.” 

“Oh fuck, this is going to set off an Exalted March or worse. Rhys isn’t taking this betrayal lightly.” Fenris said as he watched the Arishok go over to his King’s side to address the summit in a united front.

Everyone started talking at once, some of them cheering the decision, some condemning it. Anders’ heart slammed in his chest and he felt sick. “This is my fault,” he gasped. “This is my fault.” 

“It’s not your fault, they used you.” Fenris hissed.

On the other side of the room Cullen and Hawke looked over to Aedan before Cullen rose. “Kirkwall has had its share of problems with the Qunari, and with blood mages. We would support actions taken against Tevinter.”

“Three,” Zevran whispered under his breath. 

“Antiva will join as well,” Ciro added.

“Four,” Zevran muttered.

“As will Rivain!” the Rivaini delegate called. 

One by one, voices joined together in agreement. 

“I can’t breathe,” Anders said in a panic.

“Calm down, calm down, love.” Fenris hissed as his own panic rose.

Cullen nodded to Rhys and smiled quickly as he felt Hawke rise with him to support Kirkwall’s decision to ride against their enemy.

“What would King Rhys have us do?” he asked of the elvhen lord.

“That’s not my choice alone,” Rhys said. 

Justinia exchanged a worried glance with Leliana. “This summit was to prevent a war,” she called.

“Sometimes we cannot have peace without a war first,” Rhys countered. 

“Can we not send word to the Archon and inform him of his representatives’ actions? Have her sanctioned and request their compliance?” Cullen said.

Fenris sighed and looked to his warden companions. “Maker have mercy, this is going in the exact opposite direction she wanted.

“I agree,” Sebastian Vael said from his seat next to the Divine. “War over a single citizen’s actions is too hasty.” 

“She was representing all of Tevinter,” Rhys shot back. 

“But she was also aggrieved and set upon the moment she set foot here. I have no love for Tevinter, and she should be made to answer for her crimes, but starting a war over one fool’s irresponsibility is reckless.” the Starkhaven prince countered.

“Ask the Qunari if they have reason to hate Tevinter,” Rhys snapped. “Ask any of my people, any elf here if they have a reason to hate Tevinter. No, this is only the final slap in the face.” 

“This must stop!” the Divine cried. “Please.”  
Fenris rose and stared at Rhys with an apology in his gaze. “As much as I loathe Tevinter, as much reason as I have to want that place wiped from Thedas, I ask that we move to bring the accused before the Summit, make her answer for what she’s done and should her reply not please those assembled, we move to action?”

Justinia made a gesture with her hand and two guards moved away from their posts by the door and marched from the room. “And Gabriel as well,” she informed another set of guards who saluted, and left. 

Those that had been standing took their seats and a quiet murmur filled the room as they waited. 

“She took over a Knight-Vigilant,” Anders said in a choked whisper. “What in the Void kind of power does this woman have?”

“Enough that the Archon let her come here with only a single bodyguard,” Aedan whispered back. 

“She’s a magistra and one either the Archon values quite a bit or considers disposable.” Fenris hissed.

“Or both…” Zevran murmured. “She has enough power to succeed, but if she does not…”

“Then it’s no loss,” Anders finished. 

“None at all. Let us just hope she burns herself with her hubris and takes Tevinter with her.” Fenris said with a devious smile.

Anders shivered. That anger was the same hate that had been inside him, the same hate that Lucretia had apparently used to manipulate him. “I don’t want war,” Anders whispered. 

“Sometimes it’s needed, love, sometimes it’s needed to get peace.” Fenris murmured as he sat back and waited for both parties to be brought before the Summit.

“That’s what Rhys said.” Anders closed his eyes. “And what I told Hawke and Sirad.” He could still feel the echoes of his conviction.

The doors to the Hall opened, and all eyes turned to see Gabriel stride into the room followed by several templars and guard. In the center was Lucretia, her eyes defiant, and her hands in chains. 

Fenris grinned as he saw her brought in like a common slave, in chains as he’d dreamed of seeing Danarius so many times.

Hawke glowered at her, his anger almost tangible as he felt his power rising to meet his rage. Cullen covered his hands and whispered to his lover, begged for calm.

“She nearly ruined it all, Cullen, I can’t abide that,” Vic said through clenched teeth.

“I know, let’s just see what happens,” the Viscount replied.

Lucretia held her head up high as she was escorted to a small dais and placed upon it so that everyone in the room could see her. The templars and the guards ringed the dais, their swords drawn and at the ready, not to prevent anyone from hurting Lucretia, but to stop her should she try anything. 

Gabriel stood by Justinia’s side, his face pale and ashen. For a moment, Anders could almost feel the templar’s throat in his hands, and his fingers squeezed involuntarily in Fenris’ grip. 

“Lucretia,” Justinia said solemnly, “you are accused of practicing blood magic, of enthralling both the Knight-Vigilant Gabriel, and the Grey Warden Anders. You were brought here for a Summit of peace and you--”

Lucretia threw back her head and laughed, the sound full of bitter amusement. “I was brought here as a sacrifice to the rest of the Summit. Do not lie, Your Grace.” 

“How dare she?” Fenris growled under his breath. “No matter that snake will get what she’s reaped soon enough.”

Fenris wasn’t the only one who was outraged. The Hall erupted in angry cries until the Divine held up her hand in a bid for silence. 

“I asked you to come for many reasons,” Justinia said when it the din had finally died down. “You have power in Tevinter, power that has gone unnoticed by most in Minrathous. You are sly Lucretia, and prefer to pull strings from behind the scenes.” 

“Then you and I have much in common,” Lucretia said. 

Justinia ignored her comment. “I also knew that you had in your possession a slave that would be of interest to the King of the Elvhen. I thought that by bringing Tevinter and Elvhen together, with both sides having something the other wished, that I could prevent war.” 

“What could the Elvhen possibly have that I want?” Lucretia asked in amusement. 

“Your safety… Something of which I had been assured was in the process of being negotiated. You would have finally been out from under the thumb of the Archon.” Justinia gave her a sad smile. “I know how much you hate your uncle.”

Lucretia’s eyes flew open wide. “How dare you!” 

“I dare because I have been made desperate for a lasting peace. I am tired of us fighting amongst each other, when there is true evil right beneath us.” Justinia glanced at the Grey Wardens. “Isn’t that correct, Warden-Commanders Cousland and Stroud?” 

Fenris stood up and slammed his fist to the table. “You brought my father here on purpose? As a ploy? How dare you, Lucretia?” He snarled, his voice carried across the hall even with how low it had been pitched.

“She did not know, Lord Iefyr,” Justinia replied. “I was the one who orchestrated that. A magister with political power, who has a slave that if of interest to the Elvhen. A King of the Elvhen who would be willing to negotiate with a desperate magister to barter for that slave and to take back his people. Not my finest moment.”

Fenris looked like he couldn’t make up his mind whether to storm out or scream obscenities at the Divine for manipulating him and Rhys like that. He took his seat slowly, deliberately folded his hands and glared ahead with a clenched jaw and hard gaze.

“There is not only Chantry law that you broke, Lucretia,” Justinia continued on. “You also broke the laws of the Empress Celene the First. You tried to incite bloodshed in the Royal Palace.”

“Kill me and be done with it,” Lucretia mocked. “We all know that is what will happen.” 

Fenris sat stone still, despite his desire to go and relieve the magistra of her heart. His breathing was slow, steady and measured. If anyone spoke to him, he ignored it in favor of attempting to stare a hole in Lucretia’s head.

And Fenris wasn’t the only one.

Ciro shot to his feet. “I say this Summit stands united. I say we send Lucretia’s head back to the Archon as a sign of what happens to those that dare to undermine us. We were to create peace!”

“That’s hilarious coming from him, yes?” Zevran said under his breath. “He rose to power by hiring the Crows to slaughter his brothers during an evening meal.” 

“They're seeing this as a way to take Tevinter down and break pieces of it off among themselves,” Anders said in sudden understanding.

“Exactly,” Zevran agreed.

“I will take her head to the Archon personally,” the Arishok intoned. 

“I’ll help him deliver it then I’ll take the Archon’s” Fenris snarled in Tevene as he watched them all rise and ask for her head.

“I call for an Exalted March!” Gabriel bellowed, silencing the blood thirsty cries. “The witches and warlocks of Tevinter have been allowed to stand for far too long. They enslave, consort with demons, and make a mockery of the Chantry with their Black Divine.”

“No one can take Minrathous!” Bhelen said as he angrily shot to his feet. “The Juggernauts guard walls higher than anything seen elsewhere else in Thedas. How many Exalted Marches have the Chantry sent against Tevinter, only to have them dash themselves to death on the great walls of Minrathous? This will fail as well.” 

“You say this because the dwarves were the ones who created the Juggernauts for the magisters,” Gabriel accused. “And you still supply them with lyrium, something that the Chantry has put up with for far too long.” 

“Are you threatening me?” Bhelen asked dangerously.

Fenris steepled his fingers and smiled, he had no argument against destroying Tevinter brick by bloodied brick. He glanced at Anders and his smile grew. “You will have vengeance my love.”

Cullen stood and called out for order. “Ladies and Gentlemen, calm yourselves! Screaming for blood will serve nothing. In fact, this may be the very thing Tevinter wanted to sow among us.”

“King Bhelen and the Viscount are correct,” Sebastian Vael said when he stood. “How many Marches have failed? We will decimate ourselves in order to do this.” 

“I do not need the sanction of the Chantry,” Rhys announced. “The magisters took my homeland and enslaved my people with the very gifts we gave them. Their twisted gods that they worshiped perverted our magic. You wish for us to pay attention to the darkspawn below us?” he asked Justinia. “Then look no further than Tevinter, the ones who caused the Blights.” 

“This is madness,” Sebastian breathed. 

“Cullen, he’s going to incite a war and we’ll be seen as defilers unless Justinia puts her foot down.” Hawke whispered.

“I know but Rhys is right, they need no sanction from the Divine. Even if everyone else falls away, the Qunari and Elvhen will march on Tevinter.” Cullen said in horror. He looked over to where the Grey Wardens sat, his expression troubled.

Sirad had half risen out of his chair and he gripped Rhys’ upper arm tightly while he whispered frantically in his lover’s ear. 

Aedan glanced over to Cullen and shook his head. The Grey Wardens were not to be called into account during an Exalted March. This was not their war, no matter how much he wanted to prevent it. 

There was nothing he could do.

“Enough!” Justinia cried. “I beg all of you, enough. This need not lead to war.” 

“War has already come,” the Arishok said as he crossed his arms over his massive chest. “We have never stopped fighting. We accept an alliance with the Elvhen.”

Fenris smiled as he watched, despite the tension he felt in his husband who sat next to him. “What’s the next move, Divine, what indeed” he murmured.

“Tens of thousands will die,” Justinia whispered. 

“Then let us start with this one,” Gabriel snarled. He snatched a great sword from one of the templars that ringed Lucretia. He pushed by them and leapt up on the dais. 

Her eyes widened in horror. “No,” she gasped. “You were mine!”

“Was I?” he asked her before he swung the blade.

Fenris actually grinned as he watched the dark red blood fountain up from her neck, fought to control a maniacal laugh as her head rolled to the floor and landed by Gabriel’s feet. 

Hawke and Cullen gasped in shock then both looked at Gabriel with fear for how gleeful he seemed over her demise.

A tear trickled down Justinia’s face as blood dripped off the dais to pool on the marble floor below. “This isn’t what was supposed to happen…”

Gabriel raised his bloody sword. “In the name of the Maker and his holy bride Andraste, I call for a cleansing of Tevinter.”


	8. Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> War is hell, preparing for it is worse. Sirad takes what's on offer and Fenris is not the best at comforting others.

“No…” Justinia mumbled. “I will not…” She shook her head slowly and took a step back. 

“You will,” said Gabriel. “The Maker demands it. There can be no other way for this peace you wish for.” 

Cullen called out as he looked to Sebastian. “Is it the Maker’s will you take the mantle of judge, jury and executioner, Gabriel? Is it the Maker’s Will you have been gagging for an Exalted March since you became Knight-Vigilant? Do not blaspheme and make this about what the Maker wants. Admit it is your desire for making Tevinter bleed out.” the Viscount shouted as he pointed a figure at the templar commander.

Sebastian stepped in front of Justinia. “All of you will kill far more than you will save if such a thing is done.”

“We do this to preserve our future as the Maker wills it,” Gabriel countered. “I am Andraste’s appointed knight. I watch and protect so that the Divine can execute his Word. Do not stop me from doing my duty, Viscount Cullen and Prince Vael.” 

Justinia lightly touched Sebastian’s back with a trembling hand. “I cannot sanction this. Do not ask it of me.” 

“We are not asking,” Gabriel said. “We are demanding. This is the will of the people as well.” 

She closed her eyes in resignation. “Then so be it, and may the Maker save us all.” 

The look on Fenris’ face was positively feral as he sat next to the Wardens. He looked to Anders and inclined his head. “Don’t be too upset, she brought this upon herself and Tevinter with her actions.”

Anders began to shake. “I can’t breathe. I need to get out of here.” He shot to his feet and fled the room. 

He wasn’t the only one. While Sebastian and Leliana led Justinia out, Sirad gave Rhys one last, narrow-eyed look before he followed Anders out. 

“I’ll speak with Rhys, and then I’ll go find Anders, unless you need to remain Aedan?” Fenris said his expression neutral again but his eyes were bright with malicious glee.

Aedan shook his head. “No… I think Stroud, Zev, Morrigan, and I need to have a chat.” He got to his feet and motioned for Stroud and Zev to follow him. 

“Alright, I’ll see you later.” he said before he headed down to speak with Rhys.

Cullen and Hawke went to see the Divine, to see what aid they could offer to the splitting factions. Hawke looked back at Fenris and Rhys, his heart heavy at the way things had gone to the Void so quickly.

“Sirad isn’t pleased with me right now,” Rhys said in Elvhen.  
“I gathered from the way he looked at you before he left.” Fenris replied in kind. “Well, this summit wasn’t supposed to kindle a march but that’s what Tevinter brought upon itself by sending her here. I am furious the Divine used my father in her scheming.” 

“It almost worked,” Rhys said with no small amount of respect. “But you and I know that the magisters would have turned on everyone eventually. I thought to bring them down before Lucretia got her chance, trapped in Arlathan like she was supposed to have been.” 

“Well she’s been brought down and neither of us had to do a thing.” Fenris sighed as he watched them clean up after removing Lucretia’s body. “Have you seen my father? I’m sure seeing her beheaded was not what he expected today and he might be angry with me as well. I should see after Anders, he was...distraught and blames himself somehow.” the elven warrior said as he stood close enough to Rhys to whisper. 

“He left as soon as the others did. He did not… He did not take it well to seeing her killed.” Rhys eyed the door that Justinia had left through. “Hawke, Cullen, and Vael didn’t seem happy with us either.” 

“True enough.” Fenris gave Rhys a half bow. “Give me time to attend to them and I will come to your rooms later?” 

Rhys gave him a sharp nod. “And if you see Sirad, send him to me.” 

“As you wish my Lord.” Fenris nodded and headed off towards Aedan’s room first. If he knew Anders, he knew the mage wouldn’t want to be alone, nor would their commander let him suffer. He knocked briskly and hoped Anders was there.

But Anders wasn’t there. Zevran gave Fenris an apologetic shrug. “We saw him and Sirad on their way to the gardens, yes?” 

“Thank you...how is Aedan? How bad is it?” Fenris asked quietly.

“Aedan isn't angry with you or anyone else,” Zevran said candidly. “He is furious at the situation, though.” 

“Alright, I’ll be by later. I need to check on them.” Fenris gave the Antivan elf a crooked smile before he turned to go to the gardens. After a long walk through the twisted corridors he found the luscious grounds. He spotted Anders and Sirad a few yards off, and it seemed both men were in a heated discussion. He approached them and made enough noise so he would not startle either mage. 

“May I join you?” he asked of them.

“And you!” Sirad said as he whirled on Fenris. “Urging Rhys along in this. You and Rhys want war so badly, but have either of you thought of the consequences?”

Fenris backed up and let his brands light out of instinct. “Did I not ask for them to hear her? I wasn’t the one who argued for an Exalted March Sirad. You want to point fingers, go see the Knight-Vigilant or the Arishok, or Rhys. They called for it. I did not put Rhys up to anything.” he snapped back.

“But you did not stop it either!” Sirad shouted. “There are innocent people in Minrathous, people who have nothing to do with magister plots. You know as well as I do who will be the ones to stand between an Exalted March and the magisters. It will be the slaves, the servants, the ones without any true power or use. They will die. People that I knew. People that were friends to me. They’re going to die.” 

“I know that, but you expected me...of all the people in that room to stand up against an Exalted March? They’d be checking me for possession or blood magic right now if I had. I have no love for Tevinter; it is not home to me Sirad. Ferelden is home, Arlathan is home and by the Creators I will not stand up for that den of depravity you are so eager to give your life for.” Fenris shouted back at the elven mage, his brands bright even in the afternoon sun.

“We don’t have a choice where we were born, Fenris. Not everyone is as lucky as you and I are to escape. If we as Grey Wardens don’t try to protect those people, then what good are we? I won’t let them die for some twisted sense of revenge that you and Rhys have.” 

“Whoa, whoa,” Anders said as he stepped between them. “Let’s calm down here.” 

“I lost what made me a Warden Sirad. What allegiance do I owe Tevinter? Why should I let them get away with this? You want to brand me a tyrant, give me another solution.” Fenris growled at him.

“You judged Anders when his solution would have killed thousands, but you do not blink when Rhys proposes to kill tens of thousands.” Sirad shook his head. “Tell me I’m wrong, Fenris. Tell me that this will end well.” 

“We all know it won’t end well, Sirad, war is never clean, never ends well for anyone. Anders was also under the influence of blood magic. What was Lucretia’s excuse? You forget Rhys was there when the magisters brought down the Golden City, you forget he lost his family to their hubris and you would judge him for a grudge earned in blood and pain?” Fenris glared at Sirad, his eyes dark with fury as he pushed against Anders hand on his chest.

“I would judge him because he will bring us all down for revenge!” Sirad shouted. “I have every reason to hate the magisters as much as the two of you do. But I refuse to drag us all into a war to get revenge.”

“Then go speak with him, do not take it out on me.” Fenris snapped back.

“I am taking it out on you, because you are his brother. You are his brother and you have the ability to talk him out of this madness.”

“You are his lover; he will listen to you over me.” Fenris growled. “Go to him; do not yell at me, Sirad.”

“You won’t even try to dissuade him, will you?” Sirad whispered. “You want this to happen.” 

Fenris’ expression darkened further. “Really Sirad, you really want to accuse me of wanting war? I loathe Tevinter with the very fiber of my being, but if you recall serah I was one of few asking for temperance. I was not cheering Rhys on in his desire for magister blood. I won’t deny that I will ride alongside my kind as he charges into battle but you will not accuse me of wanting war that goes too far Sirad.” 

The elven warrior had stood to his full height and peered down at the slighter elf. “I wish to speak with Anders privately, unless you want to continue to throw insults and accusations? Rhys asked for you to see him, perhaps which will get through to you where I have failed.”

“You are failing him now,” Sirad shot back. “You are failing him by standing by while he does this thing.” 

“Then I will live with this failure. I do not answer to you Sirad. I do not have to take this from you and I will not. Now leave me to speak with _my_ husband.” Fenris snarled in warning. 

Sirad reared back. Whether it had been intended or not, Fenris had given him a sharp reminder that he was no one’s except for Rhys’, and that was only the most tenuous of bonds. “I thought you were my friend, Fenris,” he whispered as he turned to walk away. 

“Sirad...friends have limits. Do not assume my heart because of what happened in there. I thought you could understand, one of the few people who have suffered as I have, worse if you think of it. Would you sunder a hard fought friendship so easily?” Fenris said as the other elf turned away.

“Because I haven’t given up on Tevinter,” Sirad muttered as he walked away. 

“Maker…” Anders scratched at the stubble along his jaw. 

Fenris threw up his hands and sat on a nearby bench. “How can he be so fucking loyal to that snake pit!?” he said in exasperation. “Anders...Adelric, please don’t tell me you hate me too. I can’t bear it.”

“Fuck, Fenris, what in the Void just happened in there?” Anders sat down heavily next to Fenris. 

“Everything went to the Black City in a hand basket. For all we know, this could be some plan of the Archon. I ...didn’t think Gabriel would do that but I think he’s too far gone. I thought she’d implicate her guilt but the beheading was a surprise.” Fenris ran his hands through his hair in agitation.

“This is all fucked nine ways from Feastday.” he said tiredly

“You didn’t do anything,” Anders groaned. “Fuck, you were one of the people that spoke the least. I don’t know what the fuck Sirad was going on about. He found me and acted as if you and Rhys had had this planned.” 

“I assure you we did not plan this, Anders.” Fenris said, anger returning just as soon as it had left. “What was I supposed to do? Or are you going to turn on me too? Fuck!” the elf snapped as he jumped up to pace in a circle.

‘I’m not turning on you,” Anders said carefully. “But you have to admit, this is insane, love. An Exalted March is a war unlike any other.” 

“You say this as if I was not witness to what happened in there. I suppose no one will be happy until I risk getting my head chopped off by opposing Rhys?” Fenris said as he made another circuit around Anders. “The Divine could have said no you realize, left just the elvhen and Qunari to oppose Tevinter. She said yes Anders, she said yes so do not lay this solely at my feet. I will not be made a scapegoat for what Rhys did on his own. Did you forget I sat right next to you while he bayed for this war?” 

“I’m not blaming you,” Anders said in his own defense. Not once did I say that. I only said that this was insane.” 

“Yes it is, and it’s just going to get worse.” Fenris said tiredly, as if he’d lost all his energy between one breath and the next. “I’m going to check on father, I’d...feel better if you were not alone. I don’t trust that the templars will not try to hurt you if they find you by yourself. Please come with me.”

“Yeah… I don’t fancy being found by them right now either. Maker, what a fucking mess.” He climbed to his feet and held out his hand for Fenris to take. 

The elven fighter took Anders hand in his and headed towards their rooms in silence. That was his first stop and if Lethander wasn’t there, he would try elsewhere.

Lethander was seated before the fireplace; staring into the flames as if not only could they give him the answers he needed, but that it would absolve him of his sins.

Fenris entered and called out to his father, unsure how the older elf was doing. “Papa?”

“Don’t,” Lethander muttered in Tevene. “Not right now.” 

“I wanted to check on you, please, papa.” Fenris said as he approached slowly. 

Anders chewed on his bottom lip. “I uh…” He didn't like the tension in the air, but was loathe to leave Fenris alone to deal with it on his own.

“They killed her,” Lethander said, grief coloring his words. “They killed her as if she was an animal.” 

Fenris came over and knelt at Lethander’s feet. “What can I do for you, papa?” he said, unsure if Lethander would be angry with him as well but he knew better than to voice any kind of joy over Lucretia’s demise. 

“Have you ever hated someone, but adored them at the same time?” Lethander asked as he flexed his hands in his lap, turning them over slowly. 

Fenris looked at Anders for a moment then back to his father. “Yes, for a while but eventually that hate became love, papa.” he said in response.

“I loved Lucretia, like she was my own daughter. But I hated her too. I protected her, and when she needed me, I wasn’t there, just as I wasn’t there for you, your sister, or your mother.” 

Anders took a few steps back and sat down on the edge of the one of the beds to watch the two elves. 

“What could you have done? Gabriel was mad with the need for blood, you would have gotten killed if you’d tried to stop him,” the elven noble said as he rose and poured them each a drink. He gave Anders his then handed Lethander the glass with the most whiskey to it. “Here.”

Lethander brushed the offered glass away. “I saw you, you know. I saw how gleeful you were, so did Sirad. You could barely contain your joy at her death.” 

Fenris didn’t get angry at his father’s words; he merely bowed his head and thought about his words. “Do you wish me to lie to you, papa? I will not pretend sadness at her death. I am sorry for your pain, but I cannot pretend even for you.” the elf offered the glass again as he knelt before Lethander. “Please, forgive me.”

“No,” Lethander hissed as he pushed the offered glass away with more force. “She came here under the good will of the Divine, and this is what happens?” 

Fenris kept hold of the drink but grimaced when some spilled over him. He looked to his father, unsure what to say but he forged on anyway. “The Divine’s will may have been good, papa, but what of the others assembled? They have so much reason to hate Tevinter. The Divine used you as a bargaining chip to get Rhys’ interest, doesn’t that bother you? Please, papa, don’t ...please…” the younger elf’s words fell away as he faltered and didn’t know what else to give his elder. 

“No, what bothers me is that my leaving caused Lucretia to do something stupid,” Lethander groaned. “What bothers me is that Sirad is right, and you and Rhys are letting your hatred of Tevinter dictate your actions.” 

“What would you have me do then father? I asked for them to at least hear her out, I wasn’t the one who cut off her head. Are you going to yell at Rhys as well, since he was the one calling for blood in that room? He was one of many unwilling to even listen to her, are you going to scream at the Knight-Vigilant since his blade did the deed?” Fenris asked as his temper started to flare up at being accused once more of wanting war. 

“I will,” Lethander growled. “All of you may have hated her, but she wouldn’t have done this. She couldn't have.” 

“Then who made her enthrall Anders and Gabriel? Who father?” Fenris said with a tremble to his voice that he hated. Two people in a row, all close to his heart had turned their hurt on him and it was taking a toll. “Going to blame me for that too?” he said angrily. 

“I shouldn’t have left her,” Lethander murmured. “I knew what would happen if she was alone, but I was selfish. I shouldn’t have…” he buried his face in his hands. “Damn it.” 

“You cannot blame yourself for her actions father.” Fenris said as he took the drink he’d offered Lethander and tipped it back. 

“I was supposed to watch out for her,” Lethander groaned. His training warred with his mind. He knew that Lucretia was responsible for her own actions, that she had chosen her path. He also understood on a cerebral level that she had not cared for him as anything more than an expensive toy to be trotted out at her whim. Lethander knew these things, but he had been by her side every minute of every day for years. 

He had done her bidding without question. He had killed for her, fucked for her. He knew what she was and what she had brought down on herself, but he couldn’t stop seeing the way that Fenris’ had grinned in pleasure when her head had fallen to the floor, staining the white marble. 

“That ended when you were freed father. Why are you blaming yourself for her folly? She turned on Rhys’ offer that was made in good faith. You saw him offer, you heard him offer her safe harbor in front of the whole summit and what did she do? She spit on his offer, and took up whatever better offer she boasted of to us. Yet you would sit here and bemoan her death as if she did not bring it on her own head.” Fenris slammed the tumbler down on the sideboard and glared at Lethander, his patience had run out even for his father.

Lethander’s hand shot out before he even knew it had left his lap. He felt the sting on his hand moments after the crack of his palm striking Fenris on his cheek echoed through the room. 

The elven warrior stumbled back as his hand went to his face in surprise. He felt his breath catch in his throat, and tears stung his eyes as Fenris tried to speak but found no words. 

Lethander closed his eyes, curled his hand into his chest, and bowed his head as he waited for the inevitable. 

Anders, though, shot to his feet and rushed over to Fenris. He pulled gently on his husband’s hand. “Let me take a look.” 

“No.” Fenris said in a small, tired voice before he turned to go before he struck back and hurt Lethander.

“Love,” Anders said. “Wait.” He reached out to grab Fenris and stop him.

“Why should I wait Anders?” Fenris said hoarsely, his whole posture was spring-tight as he fought the urge to shrug off his husband’s touch and leave.

“Because,” Anders said in his native tongue, “There was a time when you and I first met, when you were still trying to throw off the shackles of your slavery, that you struck me because you were frightened.” 

“My father isn’t frightened, he’s angry and struck me, Anders.” Fenris replied in Ander to him. He took a shaky breath and turned to look up so his husband could see how rattled he was.

“That’s what I thought when you did it to me,” Anders replied. “Don’t make the same mistake I did and wait to confront him on it.” 

“My ...my papa hit me.” Fenris rasped then lowered his head to Anders chest to keep calm, to not give in to the desire to hide. 

“I…” Anders swallowed audibly. “I now, love. Maker knows I understand what that’s… This is different, and you have no idea how lucky you are in that difference.” 

“Don’t leave please.” Fenris said as he wiped at his face then faced his father with trepidation. “I probably deserved that.” he said softly to Lethander as he stayed close to his husband.

Lethander opened his eyes and glanced up. “No… No you didn’t… No one…” he shot to his feet. “Forgive me, Leto. Please.” 

“Of course, papa, I went too far the offense is mine.” the younger elf said contritely.

“No… No you were right. She… She brought in herself.” 

“Still, you are my father I should not have spoken to you so.” Fenris said as he came forward to Lethander. “Apologies, if you will accept them, papa.”

“No, Leto,” Lethander rasped. “Take mine. He gently cupped the cheek that he had injured. “I swear to you, that I will never raise a hand to you again. There is never a good enough reason to strike someone you care for.”

“Of course papa.” Fenris said as he leaned into his father’s touch and sighed. “I apologize for this; I should not have allowed the day’s events to make me so bitter and angry. You are hurting too.” 

“We all are,” Lethander said. “There are dark times coming.” He closed his eyes in regret. “I’m sorry for striking you. It’s hard to know the difference between my own feelings and what had once been my duty to protect my mistress. I can’t but help feel that I betrayed her. I know that it was her that betrayed me. She kept me when she was fully aware I wanted to find you, your mother, and your sister. I know this, but…” 

"It's alright; can we just go forward from here? I should see Rhys then I'll return to you both." Fenris gave him a soft smile before he pulled back.

"I'd feel better if you stayed with Anders. I don't trust Gabriel wouldn't take an opportunity to strike at either of you if he found you alone."

Lethander gave him a relieved smile, and then a wink. “I’ll make sure no one touches your husband.” 

“Hey!” Anders sputtered. 

Lethander nodded towards his sword that was propped up in the corner of the room. “Someone would have a hard time getting through both steel and magic to get you.” 

"I trust you to my father; take that to heart, beloved. I will return soon." Fenris said with a kiss for his mage.

“I could teach you how to defend yourself a bit better,” Lethander said as Fenris opened the door and stepped out into the hall. 

“Oh, Maker,” Anders groaned. “So many people have tried. I’m not good at fighting unless it’s with magic.” 

Their voices drifted off as Fenris shut the door behind him. 

Fenris headed for Rhys' chambers, his heart heavy as he anticipated screaming or worse when he arrived. 

The elven fighter knocked then called to his king. "Rhys?"

The door was yanked open, and Sirad swept past Fenris without saying a word and stormed down the hall. 

“Creators preserve me,” Rhys muttered from inside the room. 

"Should I come back later?" Fenris asked as he watched Sirad storm away.

“No,” Rhys called. “Come on in.” 

When Fenris entered, he saw that Cadewyn and Rhys were seated at a round table, and the king had his head in his hands.

"How furious is he?" Fenris asked as he took a spot next to Cadewyn.

“You know Rhys,” Cadewyn replied. “And this is the first time that Sirad has been this angry with him before, even after all of the shit that Rhys pulls.” 

“He just doesn’t understand,” Rhys muttered. 

"He accused me of wanting war as well." Fenris sighed and look at the other men. "What happened after I left?

“The Arishok and I had a lovely little chat,” Rhys said when he lowered his hands. “He’s already sent some of his men off to return to Seheron to make preparations.” 

“Plus Prince Ciro has requested a meeting for tomorrow to talk war,” Cadewyn added. 

"Be cautious Rhys. This whole thing could be turned back on you later. Consider that the Elvhen and Qunari band together to eliminate Tevinter? What if someone gets it in their head to do the same to Arlathan?" Fenris asked seriously.

“Then they would be foolish to try and take down the people that helped to finally destroy the magisters,” Rhys said with a shrug.

“He has a point, Rhys,” Cadewyn said. “You’ve never lacked for pride, but you need to watch it in this.” 

“Now you sound like Sirad,” Rhys scowled. 

“He has a point too.” Cadewyn plucked a slice of apple off a plate in front of him and snapped off a bite. “Don’t get me wrong, the magisters have this coming, but we need to be cautious.” 

“Believe me, I would love nothing more than to take the Archon’s head off at your side, but this is not just battle, it is politics. Consider it like a chess game, right now you are king, but there will always be someone on the other side willing to knock you off the board and take your victory as their own.” Fenris cautioned Rhys.

“Then we’ll just have to make sure that they don’t have an incentive to knock me off,” Rhys answered. “Whether that’s through trade, or fear.” 

“Careful, that way lies tyranny, brother.” Fenris said as he stood and got a bottle for all of them.

Rhys sighed in frustration. “Then what would the two of you suggest? No matter which way I turn, I am bound to make enemies.” 

“No one said you won’t make enemies brother. It’s just that I do not want you to rule with such a closed fist that you crush others beneath you. That is the way of Tevinter and it does not suit you.” Fenris said as he sipped his whiskey.

“You are one of the mystical Elvhen,” Cadewyn said while he wiggled his fingers. “Act the part, and they will all fall in love with you.” 

“He’s right. What needs to happen now is to secure your allies and soothe those that did not want the Exalted March. Even if they will not stand with us, we don’t want them in the way either.” Fenris said.

“Then I will be the Elvhen Lord that they all wish to see,” Rhys told them. His smile fell into a grimace. “But this won’t endear me to Sirad.” 

Cadewyn scowled. “He will come around.” 

“Perhaps you can talk to him once he calms down. That was a lot to take in, and I know he won’t listen to me.” the other elven lord said. 

Rhys shook his head. “What the lyrium high did to him, and then what happened at the Summit has gotten to him.” 

“What do you mean the lyrium high? What else happened besides him hitting on everyone in sight?” Fenris asked as he topped off his drink and sipped slowly.

Rhys drummed his fingers on the table as he considered how much to tell Fenris. “You know the Imperium, and you know what would happen to someone who looks and acts like Sirad, whose only ability is to heal. He doesn’t like to lose control like that unless it’s on his terms.” 

“Right, so I’m guessing his loss of his control is an issue still?” Fenris asked as he looked between Cadewyn and Rhys.

“It will always be an issue with him,” Rhys nodded. “It needs to be on his terms, not because he lost control of the magic coursing through him.”

“He’s trying to take back some of that control by being angry at us all,” Cadewyn sighed.

“Then until he works this out, he may be unwilling to hear you or Anders or anyone he perceives as a friend right now. Just what we need. What is he going to do now?” Fenris asked as he offered to fill their glasses again. 

Cadewyn and Rhys exchanged a speaking glance. “He’s off to get some of his power back,” Rhys answered. 

“Explain, that look meant something.” the elf finished his drink and leaned back to watch them.

“He’s going to go and try to seduce Hawke and Cullen,” Cadewyn said.

“Not that he will have to try too hard,” Rhys grumbled. “He told me what they said to him. It… made a few things clear to me.” 

Fenris’ mouth fell open in surprise and he sat there, stunned that Rhys was discussing it so casually. “What...What do you mean what they said?” 

“That if Sirad wished it, they would have him,” Rhys shrugged. He reached over and gently closed Fenris’ mouth. “I’ve dithered about Sirad for too long now, and it’s made him unhappy, even if he won’t admit it to me. He has no status other than being my lover. I’m going to give him something more permanent, and if he wishes to take something for himself for once, then I won’t deny him that either.” 

“What will you do? Marry him in the middle of all this chaos? Offer him the prince hood instead of being the King’s consort? What do you mean to do, brother?” Fenris asked once he could speak again. 

“I won’t offer him a prince hood,” Rhys said. “He takes his duty as a Grey Warden seriously.” He held up his hand. “Not that you do not, but Sirad still has the taint in him, and he will always be a Grey Warden because of it.” 

He lowered his hand back to the table. “I do mean to marry and bond with him. What better time than in all this chaos? I won’t leave any doubt as to what he means to me and what kind of respect he deserves. He’s not my concubine.” 

“Would you make it public then? Otherwise marrying him in secret, in a hurry will not convey the right message to him either.” Fenris said.

“I would,” Rhys confirmed. 

“Then would you allow me the honor to join you in your bond as you did for me and Anders?” he offered.

Rhys clapped Fenris on the shoulder. “Thank you and it would be my honor.” 

“It is mine, my King.” Fenris stood and stretched. “I should get back to father and Anders. Will we convene for dinner? I’ll bring them with me if it’s alright with you.” 

“Yes, but I think we will eat in here tonight, if it’s all the same to you,” Rhys said. “We should discuss what’s coming among ourselves.”

“Of course, I have no desire to be among the crowds after this morning’s events. I will return at the sixth evening bell. See you later.” Fenris said with a bow as he got ready to go.

Rhys gave him an answering grin and waved him off.

** 

Vic had just pulled his robes off and slipped into a long tunic when he heard the heavy pounding on their door. “Oh for Makers sake, what now?” he grumbled

The door hadn’t even opened yet, yet Sirad could feel how his ears and his face were heated with embarrassment. He inhaled slowly in a bid for calm. The argument that he and Rhys had had was one of their worse. The things that Rhys and Cadewyn had pointed out about why Sirad was taking this war so personally had been too spot on for his comfort, and had only made the mage angrier. He had told Rhys about what Cullen and Vic had said to him earlier in the day as a way to hurt his lover, a bit of revenge that was unlike him. But Rhys’ reactions hadn’t been what he had been expecting. 

“What---” Invictus’ curt response stopped when he saw his friend. “Come in, you look upset, what else has happened?” he asked as he shut the door behind Sirad. “Cullen will be out in a moment, he’s just finishing a letter back to Kirkwall.”

Sirad forced his nervousness down. “Did the two of you mean what you said this morning?” he asked quietly. 

“Mean what we…” Vic’s brows drew down as he thought for a moment then he smiled when he realized what Sirad meant. “Yes, we would not lie about such a thing. Why do you ask?”

Sirad tilted his head so that his waist length hair fell partially over one shoulder. He took a few steps closer to Invictus, and grazed his fingers over the other mage’s cheek. “Why do you think?” he whispered in Tevene, his breath ghosting over Invictus’ skin. 

“One of two things, you either broke it off with Rhys and wants to feel better. Or you are still worked up from earlier and want to feel good. Either way, I’m not complaining.” Vic said as he returned the gentle gesture to the elf’s face. “Maker how I’ve wanted this.” Invictus fairly moaned in his ear.

“I see you’re back, and from the look of it you wanted to take us up on the offer?” Cullen said with a devious grin. “Unless you want him all to yourself?”

“I…” Sirad stammered, suddenly unsure of himself. He took a step back from Hawke. “Rhys knows I’m here. He told me to come.” 

“I see, and then this is perfect.” Cullen said before he went over and locked the doors. “Bring our guest to bed, I’ll grab a bottle of wine.” he said on his way past.

“Of course Cullen.” Vic said before he leaned in to kiss Sirad.

Sirad moaned deep in his throat, and his tongue slipped in past Hawke’s teeth to deepen the kiss. His fingers shook slightly as he cupped his hands on either side of Invictus’ head. 

The taller human mage pulled back and grinned. “Come on, I want to enjoy every second of this time in case it’s just once.” Vic took Sirad’s hand and led him to the bedchamber and nudged him towards Cullen. “He doesn’t bite.”

“I just need you both to stop when I tell you to,” Sirad panted before he took the few steps he would need in order to stand in front of Cullen. “Promise me that.” 

“Of course, in here there’s no templars, no mages, none of that. Just the three of us.” the blond said before he leaned down to taste Sirad. “You’re soft, nice lips.” Cullen hummed after he pulled back.

Sirad threaded his fingers through the tight curls on Cullen’s head and pulled him back down for another kiss. His heart hammered in his chest, and he could swear that the others could see the thumping rhythm through his robes. 

“He is nice...don’t be greedy Cullen.” Vic chided softly as he came up behind Sirad and lifted his long hair out of the way to bite the back of his neck.

Sirad’s eyes widened and he gasped against Cullen’s lips, his fingers tightening in the viscount’s hair. His whole body shuddered in pleasure.

“So responsive, can’t wait for you to do that while one of us is fucking you senseless.” Vic breathed in his ear before he licked the elf’s neck from shoulder to the bottom of his ear.

Sirad found himself grinding back against Invictus as his mouth moved over Cullen’s lips. A small sliver of fear spiked and he ruthlessly pushed it away. This wasn’t going to get ruined for him, not now.

“What do you want, Sirad? Me in front, Vic behind you? Me on my knees?” Cullen rasped before he leaned over to kiss Invictus then back up to the bed, still messy from their earlier lovemaking.

Sirad swallowed heavily, a bit overwhelmed with the possibilities. “I don’t know,” he admitted as the three of them tumbled onto the bed. He sat up and pushed his hair off his face, eyeing the two of them. “I want you both,” he rasped, his eyes glittering with heat. 

“That can be arranged, I’m sure your warden stamina will come in handy. Unless it’s a legend?” Invictus said as he leaned over Sirad to press kisses to the elf’s chest, to tug at the buckles with his teeth while Cullen stroked his fingers through the dark tresses. “He’s amazing at sucking cock, even better at fucking me.” the viscount moaned.

“Can go for hours,” Sirad moaned. He reached behind him to hold Invictus’ head to him, and to give his hands something to do other than to bat Cullen’s hands away like he wanted to. 

_They’ve already seen_ , he told himself. _It won’t be anything new._

“Glad to hear it’s true. May we undress you? Or want us to go first?” Vic asked as he leaned in and nipped at Sirad’s lips. “Gentle is what you want or a bit more active?” the mage growled in his ear.

“I’ll go first, this tunic is bloody hot.” Cullen said before he tugged it over his head.

Sirad had known Cullen in the Circle, and then as Hawke’s lover. He didn’t know why it had taken to this point for him to realize that a man who had spent his whole adult life in plate armor and wielding a sword and shield would be well-built. Sirad’s fingers twitched to touch the hills and valleys of the definition on Cullen’s body. 

“Yes,” he mumbled, his eyes locked on the man before him, distracted and almost not caring that Invictus’ hands had gone to the bottom his robes. 

Cullen slid back and pulled his trousers off to fling them to the floor. He crawled back into the bed and kissed Sirad again. “Your turn?” he whispered.

Sirad’s eyebrows drew down in determination while his hands helped Invictus to pull his robes off and over his head. The elf’s hair fell around him and he tried to not think about how long it had taken him before he would let Rhys undress him. 

“Very nice.” Hawke murmured before he leaned in to trail his fingers down Sirad’s chest. “Wanna unwrap me next?” 

Cullen began to kiss each of Sirad’s scars, a gentle press of his lips as he went. 

Sirad turned to face Hawke and helped the other mage get out of his clothes. When Invictus was completely bared before him, Sirad took a moment to slide his fingers over his chest, before he placed a palm over Invictus’ heart. He could feel the rapid thudding against his hand, and he gave Invictus a sad smile. 

“Don’t be sad, this is a happy time for us. Touch to your heart’s content, let us pleasure you.” Vic murmured in his ear before he nudged him back against Cullen. “Let me make you feel good.” Invictus said as he kissed his way down to Sirad’s cock.

Sirad felt light headed as he watched Vic slowly slid down the length of his body. He had imagined this so many times, and how to actually have it, it was almost too much. While he wasn’t built the way that Cullen and Invictus were, his body was lanky from never having had to do harder work than to wield a staff, he was flexible. He pressed back against Cullen and spread his legs wide. 

“Doesn’t he feel good? His mouth is wicked isn’t it?” Cullen moaned before he nibbled on the elf’s ears and felt his body tremble slightly from the way Vic had taken him to the base of his cock, and pulled back slowly to the tip and sucked slowly. 

Sirad reached behind himself and wrapped his arms behind Cullen’s neck. He moaned and pushed up so the only thing touching the bed was his feet, while his hips rocked into Invictus’ mouth.

He started mumbling in Tevene, urging Invictus on. He could feel how his balls had already started to draw themselves up tightly to his cock in impending climax.

Vic would have answered but he was too busy taking Sirad down his throat, humming and letting the other mage enjoy himself. He scratched blunt nails along the elf’s ass as he worked, his mouth sucking him in deeply. 

Cullen urged him to let go, to fill Vic’s mouth so they could start all over again. “Give it up, let it go for us.”

“Yes…” Sirad hissed before he cried out, his body stiffening when he came, and his cock emptying itself for the first time that evening. 

Vic leaned back once he’d swallowed all of Sirad’s release. “A little salty, a little sweet. Looking forward to the next serving.” he pulled back and smiled at the elf. “Your call, what you want of us now?”

Sirad had dropped his body back on the bed. He lay panting before he abruptly shot up and placed his hands on Invictus’ chest, pushing him back against the sheets. He climbed on top of Invictus, straddling the other mage, before he sat back and ground his ass against Vic’s erection. 

“Which one of you is going to fuck me first?” Sirad asked, his inhibitions melting away. 

“Me...I want you first.” Vic rasped as he felt Sirad grinding against him. He kissed the elf; let him taste himself on his tongue before he felt Cullen slide a vial of oil into his outstretched hand. “Thank you love.” he said with a grin. 

“I’ll get him ready; you have that for when you need it.” Cullen said as he slicked his fingers so he could slide them into the other man. “So tight...wonder what you’ll feel like when I get to fuck you.” he rasped.

Sirad shivered and he gasped against Invictus’ lips. His cock was still hard, and a dribble of precum splattered on the other mage’s stomach in his excitement. He pushed back, silently asking for more from Cullen, even as he deepened the kiss between him and Vic. 

The blond templar chuckled as he twisted his fingers and spread Sirad further. “Want him in you now? Gonna ride Hawke until he comes hard, makes you scream for him?” Cullen growled.

“Yes,” Sirad cried out. “I want to feel that thick cock inside me. I want to feel the way it grows right before he releases.” Later, Sirad knew he would be embarrassed about the lewd words that spilled out between his lips, but right now, he couldn’t think beyond the haze of desire. 

“Such a dirty boy should have done this sooner.” Vic moaned as he slicked himself up and urged Sirad to straddle him. He held his cock up so the elven mage could sink down on him as he wished. “All yours, just gotta slide down and fill yourself with me.” 

Cullen scrambled around until Vic’s head was in his lap, and he could watch Sirad’s descent.

Sirad’s fingers turned into claws on Invictus’ chest as he slowly sank down on the thick cock. He took his bottom lip between his teeth and hissed out a pleased breath when Invictus began to spear him open. 

“Damn...damn...you are so fucking tight.” Invictus moaned as he forced himself to stay still until Sirad was full of him. “Don’t...wanna hurt you, go at your pace.” he said. 

Cullen let his hands card through his lovers short dark hair, then over his face and leaned in for a kiss before he sat back to watch them. 

Sirad rocked up experimentally before his lithe body began to move like water over the other mage. “Finally,” Sirad groaned. “Finally. 

Vic moaned wantonly, his voice a low rasp as he was ridden nice, slow and hard by the elf. “Sirad… oh fuck, so good.”

“Tell me,” Sirad demanded in Tevene. “Tell me how good.” 

“It’s hard not to come right now, so tight, so fucking good. You look amazing with each rise and fall on my cock. I’ve imagined this, even before I was champion, or first enchanter. How our power could mingle as you rode me or I sucked your cock.” Vic moaned as he grasped Sirad’s hips. 

“Now your warden stamina means you can go for a really long time. Make me go mad with pleasure.”

“Do you want to feel my magic, Vic?” Sirad taunted. “Do you want to feel how much I know of the human body and how I can make it sing for me?” 

“Maker yes, please.” Vic moaned with each time Sirad bounced on him. 

“You’re so beautiful together.” Cullen whispered as he touched Invictus and enjoyed watching them together.

“And what about you?” Sirad asked when he slowed down his movements. He carefully circled his hips. Leaning down, he pressed a kiss to the tip of Cullen’s erection, and then turned his head to capture Invictus’ lips with his own. He turned his head again, this time he licked a long line up Cullen’s shaft. 

“I can wait, you’re enjoying yourselves and I---” Cullen’s words were cut off as he felt Sirad’s tongue on him. “Fuck… didn’t realize you were so flexible.” 

In reply, Sirad parted his lips and took Cullen’s shaft slowly down his throat. His hair fell over Hawke, while the lower half of his body kept moving; only pausing for a moment to gain this new rhythm. 

“Damn, maybe I should join if it gets you in such good shape.” Vic moaned before he felt Sirad clamp down on him. “Fuck...and so strong.” he moaned.

Cullen gasped as he buried his fingers in Sirad’s hair. “Oh fuck...oh fuck.’

But Sirad wasn’t done with them yet. He placed one hand on Invictus’ chest, while the other grabbed onto Cullen’s hip for stability. A surge of magic rocketed through them, unerringly finding their pleasure spots and igniting them. He knew he had Anders to thank for having told him one day how to use his healing power and knowledge for something a little bit more fun. 

That made Invictus scream in pleasure. It was unexpected and almost too much as he was ridden. “Ah...oh Maker. ohh maker.” he panted. 

Sirad worked both men, urging them towards their orgasms. He drew back his power, teasing the two of them with it before he let more slip back in. He could feel the way that Vic’s cock jerked inside him in impending climax and he groaned around the hard flesh between his lips. 

Cullen lost his composure first, his cock jerked in the elf’s mouth as he called out to him. “Can’t ...hold back.” he moaned.

Invictus couldn’t even warn the elf, he just bucked up and tightened his hold on the other mage’s slender hips as his orgasm hit him hard. 

Sirad pulled away from Cullen and sat up. He squeezed himself around Invictus, wringing every last drop of the other mage’s orgasm as he could from him. He leaned back and braced his hands on Invictus’ thighs, exposing himself to the two men as he rocked against Invictus’ erection, determined to make himself climax before the chance was lost with the other mage. His head dropped back, his hair streaming behind him as his cock flexed, and then his climax began to pour out while he let out a strangled cry of relief.

“Dammit...I was close.” Cullen moaned as he watched them both find relief. 

Vic was panting and reaching for both of them as he was wrung dry by the elf. “Broke me…”

Sirad dipped a finger into the mess he had made in Invictus’ abdomen and brushed the rapidly cooling slick over the other mage’s bottom lip before he took them in a kiss. His eyes flicked up to gaze at Cullen while he pulled his hips up high enough to free himself from Hawke and silently ask for more.

Vic licked his lips as he watched Sirad approach the blond.

“Come to tease me more?” Cullen asked with a slight whine to his voice.

“Your turn,” Sirad rasped. “Do you want a ride? Or maybe something else…”

“No ride for me, I want you on all fours so you and Vic can see each other, play while I fuck you.” Cullen growled as he pulled Sirad to him for a bruising kiss

“I can make him ready again,” Sirad muttered between harsh kisses. 

“Whatever you need to do, whatever it takes.” Cullen said as he slipped from the bed for warm wash cloths. He wiped the excess oil and spend from the elf then took a fresh cloth to Invictus, in case either of them wanted to pleasure him further.

When Cullen walked back to the washbasin, Sirad turned and draped himself over Invictus again. He smiled down at the other mage, a bit shyly after what they had just done. “Thank you for this,” Sirad said softly. 

“Most welcome.” Hawke said before Cullen returned to them. “I hope you are enjoying us.” 

“I am,” Sirad assured him. “I just wish… I wish Rhys was here,” he finished lamely. 

“I’m sure I’m not his type.” Vic said with a sad smile. “What drove you to us anyway and why did he agree? He looked ready to take my head every time I so much as looked at you before.” Vic said before he sucked in a breath when Cullen cleaned him off. 

The templar pressed kisses to the elf’s back, his breath coming in small pants as he wrapped an arm around his middle to pull him into position. “I’ll be gentle, keep talking for the moment, I need some oil.” 

Sirad grimaced, but it wasn’t at Cullen’s touch. “I… I can’t talk about it right now. Maybe after we’ve… But not now.” 

“Alright.” Vic said as he sat up and kissed Sirad gently as Cullen started to enter him. “You ok?” the other mage asked as he watched carefully for signs of discomfort.

“Are you?” Sirad asked archly while he reached between them, grasped the other mage’s spent cock, and sent power through Invictus’ skin.

“Mother fucker…” he swore. “Warn a man before you do that.” Vic hissed.

Sirad laughed the sound full of amusement. The laughter cut off, though, and fell into a groan when Cullen finally thrust home. He sucked in a pleased breath between his teeth, and squeezed around the cock in his ass. 

“Wicked elf, you’re enjoying this aren’t you?” Vic moaned as he felt Sirad grasp him tighter and stroke him. “Thought you wanted to fuck one of us while you were at it?” 

Culled shut them out, he was focused on his strokes, how slow and deep he was going into Sirad. “Fuck you feel good, we should have just invited you to bed sooner,” he moaned.

“No,” Sirad moaned. “Now… Now was perfect.” His mouth worked against Invictus’ throat, while the cocks of the two mages rubbed against each other with each thrust. 

“Maker, you’re going to make me come again like that.” Vic hissed as he tugged Sirad’s head so he could kiss him. “He’s good isn’t he?” he asked of how Cullen felt deep in him.

“He knows just how to--” Sirad broke off on a low whine and his mouth fell open on a gasp. “Knows just where to…” He moaned again.

“Knows just where to ...what?” Vic said in between kisses.

“Knows just how fast and just how hard in order to find that place inside me that…” He broke off again and this time he curled his fingers over Invictus shoulders, while he ground against the other mage. 

“To render you speechless.” Vic finished on a gasp. 

“Makes Vic scream like a banshee when I do that to him.” Cullen laughed as he sped up his strokes, each one pushed Sirad against Invictus. “So hard...not to come.” he panted.

Sirad rolled his hips back, slamming himself on Cullen’s cock even as precum slicked Invictus and the elven mages erections, easing the way between the tight press of their bodies. Pleasure swamped him, and he fought to keep his eyes open. He wanted to remember every moment of this, because he wasn’t sure if it would ever happen again. 

Vic’s eyes rolled back and he started calling out in Trade and the few words in Tevene knew for Sirad to make him come again. 

Cullen was losing against his need to find release. He slammed home a few more times then started to pump into Sirad with an apology.

“One more time,” Sirad muttered in Tevene. With a hand on Invictus, he reached behind him with the other one and lightly touched Cullen’s hip with the tips of his fingers. 

“Scream for me, beloved,” he whispered to Invictus in Tevene before he let his power loose on both of them. 

Invictus gave him what he asked for in a prolonged screaming of Sirad’s name as his pleasure centers were hit again. 

Cullen groaned as he felt himself harden again inside the elven mage. “Fuck...don’t know if I can take this much.” 

Vic writhed and spread his legs under Sirad. “Take me.”

“Oil,” Sirad rasped. 

Cullen dropped the vial next to Vic as he trembled against the elf’s back. “Maker…” he rasped. 

“It takes a lot to satisfy a warden’s hunger,” Sirad said. “I can end this if you feel you’re done, Cullen.” 

“N...No… just need to rest while you take care of Vic.” Cullen rasped.

Vic writhed under Sirad. “Come on” 

Sirad complied. He was swift when he oiled up his fingers and cock, just as he hurried to push a finger inside Hawke, then another one. 

“No… gimme your cock.” the mage growled as he looked into Sirad’s eyes. “I want all of you, now.”

Sirad hesitated as he measured Invictus’ resolve. He pushed the cork back into the bottle and set it aside before he settled himself in between Invictus; thighs. He hooked the other mage’s legs over his shoulders, and bent Invictus until his ass was raised. With one hand steadying his cock, Sirad carefully entered him. 

That made the dark skinned mage arch up and hiss in pleasure. “Oh yes...yes.” he moaned.

Once Sirad was seated to the hilt, his eyes widened. “Better than I thought it would be,” he whispered. The tips of his ears reddened. “I’ve never…” 

“Never...had the pleasure?” Vic rasped as he canted his hips and called out in Tevene for more. 

Cullen leaned back so he could continue fucking the elf between them. “He feels so good doesn’t he?” he rasped in the elf’s ear.

“So warm and…” Sirad’s voice broke off on a gasp. It took a little bit of time, but soon the three of them found a rhythm of give and take, and the sounds of their moans scattered in the air. 

Sirad couldn't stop looking at the shifting pleasure on Invictus’ face. He had loved this man so much at one time, had cried over him, but they were both different people now. Sirad still loved him, but it wasn’t as all encompassing as it once had been, not since he had meet Rhys. 

Vic lost himself first, chanting for more, calling out to both Sirad and Cullen as he started to come against his stomach. His eyes closed as he stilled under both men, his expression was slack and his body sated as he felt Sirad moving in him still, pushed deep with each thrust from Cullen. 

“Kiss me,” Sirad whispered in Tevene before he took Invictus’ slack lips with his own. With the way Cullen had sped up his strokes, spurring Sirad toward climax, the elf knew he wouldn’t last much longer. His breath stuttered in his throat and he came, his body shuddering with each spasm of his cock. 

Cullen was right behind him; his breath came in fast pants as he lost his rhythm and filed Sirad. He pulled away gently and flopped on his back with a content moan. “Maker, how can anyone satisfy a warden who isn’t part of the order?”

Vic would have answered except he was involved in a long kiss with the elf. He finally pulled away with a smile. “Thank you.” 

Sirad sighed in contentment. “Zevran…” he mumbled while he carefully pulled free of Invictus and rolled over on his back. “He could satisfy a warden without…” He blinked. “I think I should shut up now. I know too much about my commander’s sex life.” 

“It’s ok.” Vic said with a laugh. He pealed himself up from the bed and got them clean cloths that time. He returned to clean both men up and took a second trip to get himself cleaned up. “Roll over, let me pull the sheet off so we don’t sleep in our own spend.” 

“Not bed time.” Cullen groused as he helped Vic remove the sheet. 

“I need a nap, dunno about you two but I’m done in.” he said before he put the cover over the bed and slid in to the right of Sirad. 

As the euphoria of sex began to die down, Sirad was abruptly aware of his situation. He closed his eyes on a moan. “I should go,” he said. 

“No, you will not run away from this. You wanted us, you got us and now we should at least rest. No running off.” Vic said sternly.

“He’s right, and I’d be rather insulted if you bolted out of here after such a lovely time together.” Cullen said from Sirad’s left.

Sirad opened his eyes. “I don’t… I don't know what’s going to happen to me, or what I’m going to do. I think… I think Rhys told me to go to you both because he’s tired of me.” He blinked rapidly in order to stave off the tears he could feel coming. 

That made both Vic and Cullen sit up. Invictus cupped his face gently and turned him to face him as he spoke. “I’ve seen how he looks at you; he is not tired of you. Come on, I’ll walk you to his rooms and put that silly idea to rest. He is not tired of you, not at all. He loves you so much, we all see it.” 

“Then why won’t he…” Sirad threw an arm over his eyes. “You two have each other. Anders has Fenris. Everyone knows that Aedan belongs to Zev. But me? I’m… I’m nothing but the king’s warden lover. He won’t listen to me, and why should he?” He sucked in a shuddering breath. “I’m sorry. I shouldn't have said that.” 

“Alright, that’s enough of that. Up and dressed, everyone.” Cullen said as he pulled the covers back. “I’m not going to have you drown in self doubt after we made you feel good. The idea you are just the King’s lover? Not even true, anyone with an eye to see can tell he’s mad for you. Up, dressed and we are going to show you how wrong you are, Sirad.”

“But I…” Sirad sputtered as he found himself pushed out of bed and to his feet. Before he knew it, the three of them were dressed and out in the hall walking towards Rhys’ chambers. 

Vic gave him a reassuring smile before he knocked and waited for Rhys or someone to open the door for them.

Rhys opened the door himself, and for a moment, he stared down Hawke and Cullen. It wasn’t that he was angry with them for what the three of them had done, but that he wanted to give them a silent reminder of who he was, and what he was capable of if they should take it upon themselves to try and take Sirad from him for more than an evening. In that long look, the two men could see just how old Rhys was, the endless years staring back at them. 

He blinked, and a jovial smile fell across his lips, as if the moment and the message had never even happened. If Sirad had noticed it, he didn’t say a word when Cullen and Invictus ushered him inside. 

Cullen and Hawke waited to see if they were welcome to enter, but after the way Rhys had stared them down, neither of them were sure they wanted to enter.

Sirad turned when the other two didn’t enter, and gave them a pleading look. They were the ones to usher him here, but now he was worried he was about to be abandoned. 

"We're not leaving, unless Rhys would prefer we don't enter." Invictus said as he looked to the elven king.

Rhys arched an eyebrow in amusement and stepped back to let the two human’s enter. 

"Thank you." Hawke said then waved to Anders, Fenris and Lethander. "We just wanted to bring Sirad back and prove a point to him. That he's very much wanted and cherished by you. We told him even a blind nug could see how you feel about him." He finished as he nudged the elven mage towards his lover.

“I…” Sirad stumbled forward, then seemed to draw in on himself and he stared up defiantly at Rhys. “I need more from you,” he said, a slight tremble in the firmness of his voice.

“Pardon?” Rhys asked. Behind him, Cadewyn’s lips twitched in amusement. 

"I believe he said more." Fenris chimed in with a smile. 

Hawke and Cullen joined the others at the table to watch.

“Oh?” Rhys asked in mock innocence. “How much more, Sirad? I have already given you my heart and my body. I give you men who can please you, almost as well as me.” He hadn’t been able to resist the subtle dig, and his words had lacked heat. 

“I…” Sirad stuttered.

“You have said that more than once since you walked back in this room,” Rhys laughed. “You what? You speak to me as you have wished to, as you did to me earlier today. You have such strength in you; don’t ever be afraid to show it to me.” 

“I want… I want you to marry me. I want what Fenris and Anders have. I want what Hawke and Cullen have. I want security because I don’t know…” Sirad’s voice became hoarse. “I don’t know if this war will be the death of you, and I don’t know what I would do if you… if you left.”

Rhys touched Sirad’s cheek gently. “And would marriage to me change my fate if I am to die?”

“Maybe not,” Sirad whispered, “but it would mean I would have the ability to do more to make sure that you stay safe.”

“Is that all?” His hands slid to the back of Sirad’s head, threading through the long strands of his hair. 

“And because as much as you want people to know that I belong to you, I want everyone to know just who you belong to.”

Rhys laughed. “Then it’s a good thing I brought the things we will need to conduct the ceremony to Orlais,” he said. “Or else haling that extra trunk around would have been a waste.” 

“What?” Sirad murmured. “You…” His eyes narrowed dangerously. “You were planning on this all along!” 

Rhys’ laugh became louder. “Look at the two humans I gave to you as a present. Not my taste, but I wouldn't have done that if I wasn’t ready to commit to you.” 

“Aw,” Anders cooed. “Isn’t that cute. Rhys gave Sirad two humans as a gift,” he teased Cullen and Hawke.

"I didn't get two humans as a wedding present." Fenris huffed.

“You got a human and an elf long before we got married,” Anders reminded him. 

“Be with me, Sirad,” Rhys said, his voice almost pleading, as if he wasn’t sure just what his lover might say. “You and I found each other, and I love you. You are everything to me right now. I know you think I want this war because of my brother, but that isn’t it. I don’t want you to ever have to wake up screaming in the night ever again. I want you to know that you are safe, and they can’t touch you anymore. I don’t want another one of my people to go through what you went through.”

A choked sob escaped Sirad, and he jerked his head in a nod before he flung himself at Rhys, burying his face in his lover’s chest. 

Fenris smiled then nudged Anders. "They're kind of sweet together." He saw the grins that Hawke and Cullen couldn't hide either. "So when do we get to join you two together?"

“Wait, what?” Anders choked. 

"What's the matter love?" I was talking to Sirad and Rhys." Fenris grinned deviously.

Sirad’s eyes widened and his face abruptly went red with embarrassment. 

“You would share with me, brother?” Rhys asked with a grin that matched Fenris’ own.

“I… You…” Anders sputtered. 

"Mythal save us, I meant join them in matrimony. It's hard enough sharing you with Zevran and Aedan. Unless you want to share me with them my heart." Fenris grinned more like one of Fen'Harel's chosen than one blessed of Mythal as he awaited his husbands reply.

Cullen and Hawke were surprised to see this playful side of the elven noble, even more than the others seemed to be shocked by his words. "He's devious." Hawke muttered to his lover. 

"I didn't realize he had a sense of humor." Cullen stage whispered in reply. 

"I can hear you two." Fenris said in mild annoyance. 

Sirad glared at the others. “All of you are ruining the moment.” 

“I’d be careful,” Rhys laughed. “Sirad’s anger is nothing to scoff at.” 

Anders held up his hands in surrender. “As you say, my lord,” he teased. 

Fenris did the same with a smile. "So, when should we have the ceremony?" He asked. 

“Tomorrow,” Sirad burst out. 

Rhys threw back his head and laughed. “So soon?” 

“I’m not going to give you a chance to change your mind,” Sirad shot back. 

“Hmm…” Anders mused as he tapped his finger against his bottom lip. “Where have I heard that before? You elves are so impatient to get married.” 

Fenris shot Anders a dirty look before he replied. "I had the same reason he does. Didn't want to give you a chance to worm out of it or change your mind on me." 

The elf glanced to Sirad and smiled. "A bit of goodness before the storm lands would be good. I look forward to it, and returning the favor Rhys gave to us." 

“Thanks,” Sirad replied sincerely. 

“If you wish, we can take them back to Arlathan with us,” Rhys told Sirad as he gestured to Cullen and Hawke. From his tone, it was hard to tell if he was joking or not. 

"I..." Invictus stammered then bowed his head. "We have duties in Kirkwall your highness." The mage demurred before he rose and not so subtly nudged Cullen to do the same. 

"As much fun as it sounds, Kirkwall is still not recovered from the battle with Meredith and Aveline would take my head if I ran away to Arlathan. If you will tolerate occasional visits, we'd be happy to call upon you to maintain good relations between our city-states." Cullen replied diplomatically. 

“Sirad has laid claim to the both of you,” Rhys told them. “Do not forget that.” 

Invictus nodded and turned to go before he let them see how he took the elvhen kings words. Cullen gave a dip of his head, along with an apology before he ushered them both out. 

Fenris shook his head then turned to the others. "I hope you realize what you did regardless of whether you were having them on. Invictus is still in love with you even if he's accepted that it can never be." 

“No, he’s…” Sirad frowned in confusion. “He’s not… He’s with…” 

Rhys patted the top of Sirad’s head. “I was joking, but I think the two of them and I are going to have to come to terms soon.” 

Fenris shrugged. "Being with Cullen does not change the way his heart beats for yours. Unfortunately, I know how that feels." The elf glanced at Anders then suddenly found his plate very interesting. 

“Hawke doesn’t--” Sirad started. 

“Oh, come off it,” Anders groaned. “You have seen you, correct? You do know you are one of the nicest most of us have ever met, correct? What’s not to like? It’s not that hard to see that Hawke would have fallen for you.” 

"Love...let it go, please?" Fenris pleaded quietly. "I know how Hawke feels." 

“I’m trying to get through to Sirad,” Anders said in exasperation. He crossed his arms over his chest. 

“He is right,” Rhys sighed. “I should go and find Hawke and Cullen to talk this out with them.” 

“Without me!” Sirad exclaimed. 

“Without you,” Rhys acknowledged. “We need to have a conversation about where we all stand when it comes to you.” 

"Fine, I'll just be quiet then." Fenris said before he went back to his plate. After he'd cleared it he looked to Sirad. "If you wish. We can discuss the ceremony, elsewhere." 

“Love, I didn’t mean…” Anders sighed. “Sorry…” 

“Go and talk with Fenris,” Rhys encouraged. “I’m going to go and have a long, overdue conversation with Hawke.” He gave Sirad a kiss on the cheek before he left the room. 

"It's fine love. I'm just tired, and I'm sure Lethander doesn't want to hear us arguing." Fenris poured himself a drink and offered one to the others. "Papa, Anders, Sirad? Celebratory round?" 

Lethander stood and held up his goblet. “To love and unions.” 

“I’ll drink to that,” Anders concurred. 

Sirad’s eyes started to fill with tears. “This is really happening,” he rasped. 

"It better be, and it took him long enough." Fenris said before he tipped his glass back. 

“I think Rhys might be even more afraid of commitment than I am--was--than I was,” Anders amended. 

"He's been alone a long time. It can be frightening, Anders." Fenris said between sip of his whiskey. "This is stronger than I expected." He muttered 

“Where did Cadewyn go?” Anders asked as he glanced around the room. 

“He went on his patrol rounds of the halls by our rooms,” Sirad said, a contented smile on his face. The drink had sent warmth through his body. “He doesn’t trust the royal guard anymore.” 

“If he ever did at all,” Anders said. 

“I’ll go and join him,” Lethander said as he stood. “Congratulations, Sirad.” he gave the other elf a small bow before he left. 

"In light of what's happening here, it's a good choice." Fenris said tiredly. "Maybe I need a nap before we talk about the ceremony." 

He nudged the glass away and out his head down. "Can't hold my drink anymore, getting old." He muttered. 

“Oh, poor baby,” Anders cooed affectionately. He ran his fingers through the long strands of Fenris’ hair. “If it makes you feel any better, I think Sirad might already be drunk off the one goblet he had. 

“Am not,” Sirad slurred. 

"Are too." Fenris slurred in response. He flapped at Anders hand but missed and grumbled something dirty in Ander as he laid there with his head against the linen tablecloth. "Nap now?" He asked. 

“Nap now,” Anders repeated. “I’ll help you get to our room.” 

“I’m going to stay here,” Sirad announced unnecessarily. He stumbled to his feet and walked to the bed to flop ungracefully onto the sheets. 

"Nap here, don't want to go." Fenris muttered even though he put up no fight against his husband hauling him to his feet. 

“Ugh…” Anders groaned when he led Fenris to the bed. “You two are pathetic.” he helped Fenris and Sirad get under the covers, taking their boots off and stripping them down just enough to make them comfortable. 

“Light weights,” the mage muttered affectionately to the two elves. 

Fenris mumbled something then rolled over and flung his arm around Sirad before he fell asleep. 

Anders snorted in amusement. “Alright, that’s too cute. Good night you two…” 

** 

Rhys rapped on the door to Hawke and Cullen’s chambers and waited. 

Hawke opened the door, and then let Rhys in with a bow. "What brings you to our door, your highness?" The mage asked. 

“Sirad,” Rhys said bluntly when he sauntered into the room. 

"What about him? You're to be wed tomorrow, so why visit us?" Invictus asked solemnly. 

Cullen sighed and offered Rhys a seat at the small table in their room. "Vic...Don’t be obtuse." He warned. 

“This discussion is long overdue,” Rhys said as he took the offered seat. “I should’ve done it before Sirad came to you, but he’s his own man, and he didn’t need me interfering in something that was for him to decide. Now, though… Now I believe is the time for blunt talk.” 

"Fine, what is it you need to say?" Vic asked then winced after Cullen gave him a tap to the back if the head. "Watch that, love."  
"Then don't be rude, my heart." Cullen said with a smile. "What's on your mind then, King Iefyr?" he asked with a glance at Invictus. 

“Rhys,” the Elvhen insisted. “There are few things in this world that I take seriously. When it comes to my duty to my people and my duty to my house, there is little I won’t do to ensure their safety and happiness. I’m a selfish creature, and I have never pretended otherwise. I will kill who I have to, steal what I have to, in order to make sure that none of them have to fear the magisters and the magic they stole from us.” 

Rhys rested his elbows on the table and steepled his fingers together. “I don’t own Sirad, but if I would do anything to make sure my people are safe and whole, what do you think I would do to ensure that Sirad is? I’m about to do the one thing I promised myself I wouldn’t--make him a target. I’m doing it because I’ve known for a long while that he’s wanted marriage from me. And I would give him anything to see him happy. I would even tell him to go and sleep with two humans who I really don’t know very well, all because it was a choice he had to make on his own. Because I saw how much your presence or lack of it, has been tearing himself apart, Invictus Hawke.” 

"He doesn't need me; once you're wed he'll likely put me out of his mind. He deserved better than me. I'm glad he's found it in you." Vic said sullenly 

‘If that were true, that I wouldn’t be here, because you would be of no concern to me,” Rhys said bluntly. “Cullen knows what I’m talking about, don’t you?” 

"Yes, but I'd like Vic to figure it out." The other man said 

“We have fallen for foolish and blind men,” Rhys said. 

"So I guess I'm supposed to be thrilled you used us as wedding present for your husband to be?" Invictus snarled at him, his temper rising as he focused on the Elvhen noble. 

"Way to rub it in our faces, something Cullen and I can't have because of our positions. You're not going to be happy until you've utterly fucking destroyed my heart are you, your highness?"” 

Rhys’ eyes sharpened. “Am I? Do you love, Sirad? Or are you still toying with him? You dithered enough with his affections before he became a Grey Warden. How am I or he supposed to know what it is that you truly feel when you have gone to great lengths to conceal the truth from him and yourself? You either care about him, or you do not. If you don’t, then I suggest you leave him be so he can finally move on, something you make it difficult to do for him. If you do care about him, then show him and yourself some respect and admit the truth of it.” 

Invictus glared at Rhys then glanced at Cullen before he spoke. “I do care for him, a great deal. However, it seems as if allowing this dalliance was some kind of fuck you to me rather than letting Sirad enjoy himself. Must I repeat myself over and over? Sirad deserved better than the man I was before I got together with Cullen. I don’t deserve the man he’s become since leaving with the wardens. I love Cullen, I do and he knows how I feel about Sirad. You are not content in having me rend myself again and again? Marry him, make him happy but do not make me out to be some villain when my heart is breaking.” Invictus turned away and went to the fireplace to calm himself. 

Cullen turned to Rhys and glared at him. “I don’t know what game you seek to play by stomping his heart to pieces but it ends. Unless you mean to allow Sirad to continue to see us, rather Invictus do not require his reassurances when you see what it does to him.” 

Rhys sat back in his chair. “And did you ever once think to not make choices for Sirad?”He held up his hand. “I know, the hypocrisy of those words coming from me, but as much pain as you have and are going through, did you ever think of his pain?” 

“What pain is that your majesty?” Cullen asked when Invictus remained silent behind him. 

“Sirad loved you,” Rhys said bluntly. “He still loves you. Do not tell me that you were always trusted in Kirkwall, because we know differently. But he stood up for you, to Aedan, to me, to Fenris. He stood up for you when you took a lover and ignored his feelings when you were well aware of them. He still was your friend, despite everything, yet when I tell him that I think in order to not have his heart be so divided, that he needs to go to you, you act as if I have slapped you in the face. 

Maybe my joke of you both being a present was out of line, but it was not simple for me to tell him to go to you. It was not easy for me to know where he was, and what he was doing, with a man who has never shown him the affection he deserves, and you ask me about his pain? You have never wanted to know his pain.” 

Rhys knew he was getting angry, but he would be damned if he modulated the tone of his voice, or censor his words, not now. 

Invictus stalked back over and stood over Rhys, his eyes dark in anger and bright with unshed tears. “I never asked his pain, I tried to keep him away from who I was. Did no one tell you of the mage Champion who turned on his own kind out of self loathing and hatred? He’d already been a slave Rhys; he’d already had people misuse him. I was not willing to add to that tally. I fucking love him, I do and Maker help me I will do anything for him.” Vic stopped to collect himself so he wouldn’t give the elvhen noble the satisfaction of seeing him break down. 

“Why would you allow this when you knew you planned to turn around and ask him to be your husband? Why allow me something I have wanted just to what? Prove a point? Prove that with your ok Sirad could come and be with us? What if he wants nothing else to do with me once he’s married tomorrow? I knew how he felt, but I thought I was protecting him by remaining closed off. So the truth is out, we both still have feelings for each other, but soon he’ll be your husband. 

“I have Cullen and I will never sunder that for anyone, even Sirad. I do not wish to part what you have. We brought him to your rooms to show him what he could not see. If you hadn’t allowed it, we wouldn’t have done a single thing with him no matter how much I might have wanted it. We allow others into our hearts but no matter what happens we will not leave each other for anyone else. What is it you want? A guarantee I will keep away? What is it you want Rhys? Speak it and it’s done.” Vic turned away again with a sad look to his lover. 

Cullen just folded his arms and looked at Rhys with concern for what was unfolding between them. He’d told Vic he could be with both of them but the mage wouldn’t pursue Sirad, then he was taken by the Wardens and they figured the chance had been lost. 

“I want to ensure that you will protect him, that you won’t ever use him, or let him be used,” Rhys answered. “I came because I wanted to hear for myself with plain speaking just what it was you wanted from him. I let him go to you, because he used to be a slave, because he never goes after what he wants, because like you, he feels he doesn't deserve it. I let him do it, because he does fucking deserve it. He deserves anything and everything it is in my power to give him. If you make him happy, then you and I will never have a problem, and you and Sirad can arrange what you will between yourselves. But the moment, the moment you ever make him cry over you like the way he did when I first met him, I will play the tyrant and make sure you never see him again.” 

“Why would I not protect him? Regardless of whether we get to sleep together again or not, he is my friend. I did not mean to make him cry, and you should realize that before you threaten me. I’m not worth his tears, not then and not now. But I will protect him with all I have; he should know that by now.” Invictus didn’t touch on the offer for him and Sirad to continue whatever they might have, he was too raw to even consider it. 

“Love don’t underestimate yourself like that. We can discuss all this after we deal with their wedding and the damned Exalted March.” Cullen said before he turned his gaze to the elvhen lord. “Mind how you speak to my lover your majesty. He has my heart and I will not see him abused, even by a King.” 

“And I will not see my lover’s affections be toyed with. Make your choice soon,” Rhys warned. He saw the rising anger on Cullen’s face and sighed. He cursed under his breath in Elvhen. “These past few days have taught me that trusting too easily as an elvhen in my position is dangerous. I want to think that Fen’Harel made me king for more than his own amusement in seeing just how badly I can fuck it all up. But one thing I know how to do is protect those that I love. 

“Sirad on the other hand, is far too trusting, despite what the magisters did to him. I don’t wish to his that trust abused, by you or me. I have hesitated to marry him, because I did not wish to paint a target on his back. As a lover, he has only so much power and influence over the throne, but as my spouse… 

“I get it alright, I get it. We’ll talk more once things are settled with your marriage and hopefully before we set out for Tevinter. It’s not like we’ll have all this free time to chat at length about feelings.” Vic said acidically. He tried to reign in his temper but failed. 

“We can talk about this later your majesty; I believe Vic and I need to have our own discussion before the morrow.” Cullen said as he gazed at Rhys with a critical eye. “You have our word; we will take care of Sirad no matter what exists between him and Vic.” 

“I want him to be surrounded by people he can trust,” Rhys said as he got to his feet. “People who won’t use him. I just hope that the two of you can see that my motives are only to make him happy.” 

“As you say your highness.” Invictus said before he went to the sideboard and poured himself a large snifter of brandy and kept his back to the others 

Rhys’ lips curled in amusement. He gave Cullen and Invictus’ back a short bow before he turned and walked to the door. “Oh…” he said as he paused with his fingers on the latch, “if you do sleep with him again, don’t let him talk you into letting him revive you too many times. He… gets a little bit out of control if not held in checked, then will feel badly for hurting you.” 

Vic didn’t rise to the bait, and Cullen smirked in amusement. “We’ll keep that in mind your majesty.” 

“Good,” Rhys said. “Damned warden stamina,” he muttered under his breath as he left. 

Invictus waited until he heard the door shut before he turned around. “What is it you wish to talk to me about love? I’d thought we’d already discussed this before.” he said with a glint in his eye as he came back to the table and clutched his glass. 

“It’ll keep till you’re sober and not angry at the world. Besides, Rhys sounded as if he spoke from personal experience. I’d rather not deal with that until it’s an issue. Go rest love, I’m off to talk to Aedan and his group about the upcoming war. I know they need to remain neutral but I’d still like his thoughts. Will you be alright?” Cullen asked as he started to put on his armor. 

“Yeah I’ll be fine, go talk to your warden buddies.” Vic said angrily before he slammed the glass down and went towards the bed. 

“I hope you are in a better mood when I return.” Cullen said before he headed out to meet with Aedan. 

“I doubt it.” Vic said angrily before he snatched the covers and sheets off in a rage. He stuck his head out and caught a servant going by to request new linens as soon as possible. 

** 

A soft smile spread over Rhys’ lips. He couldn’t help himself, and he defied anyone who saw what he did to not do the same. Sirad and Fenris were curled up together in the king’s bed, their legs and arms tangled around each other as they slept. White and black strands mingled on the pillows, a contrast of dark and light. The smell of alcohol was in the air and Rhys wandered over to the table and sniffed at a half full glass. A choked laugh escaped him, and he glanced back at the two elves, both of them snoring softly. 

“Elves that don’t know how to handle Elvhen drink,” Rhys chuckled. “No matter how many times I tell them, they never learn.” He set the glass down, and walked over to one of the overstuffed chairs by the fire. He settled himself in his seat and folded his hands on his lap, his eyes resting on the two elves. 

A strange contentment came over Rhys, one he hadn’t felt in some time. The crackling of the fire, the gentle breaths of Sirad and Fenris, these were the sounds that had Rhys smiling in fondness. Small, quiet moments of peace like this were rare, and he wanted to savor the sense of security that settled over him from having the family he made for himself nearby. 

It was moments like these that he wanted to protect. Moments that would always be overshadowed by the threat of Tevinter, unless he stopped it. 


	9. Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What starts as a happy day goes south quickly, for Rhys and Sirad. Anders finds out you can't go home again, and everyone hates the Imperial Highway.

Fenris grumbled something half in elvhen, half in Tevene as he struggled to open his eyes and see what had run him over in the night.

Teeth slid gently over his throat, and lips moved against his skin. A hard cock pressed against Fenris’ hip through layers of clothing, while long fingered hands began working their way into his breeches. 

That made Fenris moan in appreciation and arch towards the hands on him. “You’re in a handsy mood love.” he said in a low rasp as he bent to his lovers touch.

“I want your cock in my mouth,” came a whisper in tevene. “I want…” Sirad’s eyes flew open and he bolted upright, swearing in Elvhen, Tevene, Arcanum, and Trade. he had partially awakened to long, white hair, and lyrium marked skin. He clutched at his head, and groaned as pain slashed across his temples from the sudden movement. 

“Mythal’s tits shut up, my head is…killing me.” Fenris said in anger before his eyes opened and he saw that it was Sirad he was in bed with and not his husband, which made him freeze in place, unsure what to do about the fact Sirad had nearly molested him in a half-asleep haze.

“Rhys is going to kill me.” he said in elvhen without thinking about it.

Sirad forced past the fog in his brain and managed to cast a healing spell on himself. he sighed in relief as his mind cleared. He couldn't make himself look at Fenris, so he picked at the sheets and cleared his throat delicately. 

“Please tell me that we didn’t sleep together,” he murmured while the tips of his ears flushed red. 

“I’m not that bad of a fuck.” Fenris said, then clapped his hands over his mouth to stifle the next words that might tumble out.

Sirad moaned and rolled his eyes up to the ceiling. “Dumat’s prick. How many people do I need to sleep with in one day? Rhys, then Vic and Cullen, now…” 

“I don’t ...I don’t think we did. I mean we’re both dressed.” Fenris said as he tried to crawl out of the bed then realized moving was a very, very bad idea. “Fuck, if I managed to fuck you as bad as I feel, I’m a sex god.” 

“Let me heal you,” Sirad said, remembering himself. 

“Please, just if Rhys decides to kill me, ask him to make it quick.” Fenris said as he laid back down and groaned in pain. “What crawled into my mouth and died?”

“Elvhen alcohol,” Sirad muttered. “I’m convinced that consumption of it is what really started the Blights.” He placed a hand on one side of Fenris’ head and carefully began to heal him. The way they were both feeling, he didn’t want to set off the other elf’s markings more than necessary. 

“Feels like a bronto pup shit in my mouth and kicked me in the head on its way past.” Fenris groaned as he felt the other elf’s healing magic course through him.

That groan went straight between Sirad’s thighs. he shifted uneasily and concentrated on healing Fenris. 

The door to the room opened and Rhys walked in. “Ah… I see you two are finally awake. I brought some food.” 

Fenris didn’t move, didn’t speak. Half out of fear of what Rhys might do if he thought they’d slept together and partially because he still felt groggy. 

Rhys took a seat at the table after he had set down two plates filled with fruit. “By the way… I never knew you two would be so… energetic and loud when you finally came together,” he said idly. 

Sirad’s mouth worked a few times and his eyes widened. “We… We…” 

Fenris sat up and stared at his adopted brother. “I...oh Rhys, we ...you, I’m sorry, please don’t kill us. You’re...oh gods, I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to do …” Fenris’ voice trailed off as he realized he might just die in a few moments.

Rhys pressed his lips together and breathed in slowly through his nose. “I have to admit, I was shocked. Before my wedding day no less.” He clicked his tongue. “But I am willing to overlook it on one condition.” 

“What is that?” Fenris asked as he backed up to the headboard and hoped he didn’t need to use his powers to escape to his quarters. 

“I’m afraid that you are going to have to borrow that wonderful top of Morrigan’s--you know the one--and perform the ceremony in it,” Rhys said in sad resignation. “Then all will be forgiven…” 

“You ass!” Sirad cried. He snatched a pillow up and threw it at Rhys. “We didn’t sleep together, did we?” 

Rhys caught the pillow in mid-air. “Well… You two did sleep.”

Fenris glared at Rhys and pitched the closest pillow he could get his hands on. “You fucking scared me, that’s not funny.” 

Rhys roared with laughter, and the pillow slammed into his face.

“We should have,” Sirad scowled. “It would have served you right.” 

“You sure you want to marry this ass?” Fenris said with a straight face, but soon broke into his own laughter despite himself. 

“Not now!” Sirad cried. He slid off the bed and stalked over to Rhys. “You are such an asshole, you know that?”

“You love me for it,” Rhys said with a grin. He placed his hands on Sirad’s hips and hauled him close. “We all have much to do today, so the two of you need to hurry up and eat.”

“Be glad I like you.” Fenris said as he got up and went to the table. “Where’s Anders and Lethander?” 

“They stayed up late last night talking with Zevran, Morrigan, and Aedan. They just woke up as well, and were down in the dining hall eating a late breakfast when I got your food,” Rhys replied. 

“I’ll go find them as soon as I’m done. I do not trust the Knight-Vigilant to not harass Anders further.” Fenris said before he dug into his meal.

“Your father is with him, I’m sure he will be safe enough for the moment,” Rhys assured him. 

Sirad plucked a plump strawberry off his plate and took a juicy bite, sighing in contentment. 

“Now that we are sure nothing untoward happened last night, what do you want for the ceremony?” Fenris said as he speared potatoes and sausage from the large platter before them.

“Do you recall what yours was like?” Rhys asked. 

“Yes, would you have me do the same?” Fenris asked with a wistful smile.

“If you would,” Rhys said. “The gardens here are beautiful, and I have already asked and been given permission to use them.” 

“Do you have a ribbon to use?” Fenris asked as he filled his plate a second time.

“I do,” rhys nodded. 

Sirad frowned. “Just how long have you been planning this?” 

“If I told you, then you really would murder me,” Rhys laughed. 

“No murdering anyone on your wedding day.” Fenris said in amusement. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I’ll fetch my father and Anders so we can dress for the day.”

“Oh, Just so you’re aware,” Rhys said. “I wasn't the only one to see the two of you curled up together last night. Anders did too. Then he brought Aedan and Zevran in to see it. He was practically giddy about it.” 

Fenris groaned and covered his face in his hands. “You are an evil man Rhys. Zevran is going to have a field day with that and so will Aedan. Anders is going to remind me every chance he gets too. I’m never, ever going to hear the end of this. Thank you so much brother.” 

“You’re welcome,” Rhys said as he stole a piece of fruit from Fenris’ plate. 

“If I don’t return soon, it’s because I died of embarrassment.” he said with a roll of his eyes at Rhys. 

Rhys only wiggled his fingers at Fenris in response. 

**

Fenris found Anders and Lethander as they headed back to their rooms. He wanted to be angry with his husband but didn’t want to fight with him in front of his father. Instead, he smiled and followed them into their quarters.

“Are you ready for their wedding?” Fenris asked instead, that odd little smile still on his face.

“Almost,” Anders said. “I still have to change.”

“Well get ready, I need to wash up and get this damn taste out of my mouth.” Fenris said as he made his way toward the bathing chamber.

“Does Sirad make a good pillow?” Anders called after him. 

Fenris turned and glared at his husband. “One more fucking word Adelric Iefyr, I swear I’ll make you sorry.”

“It was rather adorable,” Lethander said quietly.

“It really was, love,” Anders grinned. 

Fenris glared at Lethander then threw his hands in the air. "Great, my father and husband are in league with each other."

“It is rather horrifying, isn’t it?” Anders concurred. He walked to his clothing trunk and flung it open.

"Pfaugh!" Was all the elven noble had to say as he stalked out of the room grumbling about his family.

Anders had shaved off his customary stubble and his hair had been freshly brushed back. He smoothed down the rich material of his dress robes and held out his arms. “Will I do?” he asked the two elves. 

"Yes, despite your propensity for teaming up with my papa to call me adorable." Fenris huffed as he struggled to contain his hair in a single braid. 

"Help, please?" He asked them in annoyance.

Lethander batted Fenris’ hands away and made quick work of a neat braid that fell down between Fenris’ shoulderblades. 

“You should just cut it if it’s bothering you so much,” Anders said. 

"No, I like it." Fenris admitted.

“Good, so do I,” Anders said with a leer. 

Lethander rolled his eyes and finished tying off Fenris’ hair. There was a knock on the door and Lethander went to go and answer it, letting Aedan inside. 

“Can I borrow Anders for a moment,” Aedan asked. He was freshly bathed and wore his best warden blues.

"Just return him in the condition you took him." Fenris said with a wink to Aedan.

“No,” Aedan replied with a straight face.

“Oh, ha ha,” Anders said dryly. “I’ll see you two out in the garden,” he told the elves before he left with Aedan.

Fenris waved Anders off then turned to Lethander with a nervous smile. “I’m worried I’ll mess this up papa. We haven’t had much time to practice.”

“You’ll do fine,” Lethander assured him. “Rhys trusts you.” 

“I know, that kind of scares me.” Fenris gave him a quick grin before he pulled him into a brief hug. “Thank you, you being here, staying with us means so much to me father. You could have just left once you were freed, or when she was killed. I appreciate you remaining with us, more than I can express.” the younger elf stepped back and reached for his jacket so Lethander wouldn’t see the way his eyes had misted.

“Being here with you, means more to me than I can ever express,” Lethander said, his voice choked. 

Fenris turned and pulled Lethander close again, and didn’t hold back on how he felt. “I’m so lucky papa.” he said hoarsely before he let go and scrubbed at his face. “Come on, can’t stand around bawling all day.”

Lethander laughed and the two elves left to make their way to the garden.

**

Anders straddled Sirad’s back while the elf groaned. Sirad had his eyes squeezed shut, and his fingers were curled into the sheet under him. 

“Careful,” Sirad gasped. 

“I’m being as gentle as I can be,” Anders chided under his breath. 

He ran his fingers down Sirad’s bare back and the other mage shivered, while magic slipped over his skin. 

He groaned in relief. “Thank the Old Gods…”

Anders’ eyes traced the newly inked image on Sirad’s back. Zevran had done a remarkable job in hiding the mark of Danarius on the mage’s shoulderblade. In its place was an intricate image of two intertwining trees, their branches sweeping across Sirad’s back, its leaves frozen in a gentle drift. 

Anders held out his hand for a wet cloth and he wiped the blood from Sirad’s back. “Next time you decide you want to tattoo someone,” he said out of the corner of his mouth, “please make sure that they have enough time to heal properly. It’s hard to know what damage should be there for the tattoo, and what can be healed without marring it.”

“But you are a wonderful healer, yes? So there was no harm done,” Zevran said, unashamed. 

“It is beautiful,” Anders conceded. “What does it mean?” 

“It’s the sigil of my house,” Sirad murmured. Anders slipped off of Sirad’s thighs and the elf sat up. 

“Not Rhys’?” Anders asked while he went to the washbasin to clean the blood off his fingers. 

“He’s not my property,” Rhys said from his seat on the other side of the room.

“Zev said he’s going to add a gryphon for me later,” Sirad grinned. 

“I have one myself,” Zevran said. “Do you wish to see it?” 

“I think half this room has already seen it,” Aedan said dryly.

“Now shoo!” Anders told them. “I’ll help Sirad to get ready.”

**

Fenris stood off to the side as he watched Sirad and Rhys greet their guests. He smiled as he watched how happy the other elf looked. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen him smile like that.” he remarked to the wardens he stood with. Anders had been pulled away by one of Prince Ciro’s attendants for the first dance of the afternoon when he’d declined.

He was glad he hadn’t misspoken during their vows and everything had gone well despite the short time they had to prepare everything. Even Cullen and Hawke seemed to enjoy themselves, though Hawke’s smile never reached his eyes. 

“He’s feeling secure,” Zevran replied. “Both of them are, I think.” His eyes slipped over Hawke. “But not everyone is feeling that security…” 

“Leave it be, Zev,” Aedan warned. “It’s their business.” It was a beautiful day in Orlais and the flowers in the garden seemed to be a bit brighter than usual, their scent thick in the air. 

“Please leave it, Zev, it was bad enough seeing them argue over Sirad like a mabari with a bone. Come, dance with me since my husband has been spirited away by an Antivan beauty, I should do the same.” Fenris offered his hand to Zevran with a wicked grin.

“There is only one Antivan beauty here,” Zevran sniffed as he took Fenris’ hand and let him lead him off.

“Don’t be like that.” Fenris said as he led the other elf to the roped off square being used as a dance floor. “You might need to lead, I’m afraid I’m not up to date on Orlesian dances.” he leaned down to whisper in the shorter elf’s ear.

Anders frowned from across the garden as he danced with the handsy Antivan noble. 

_Oh… So he can dance with Zev_ , he thought. _Someone is going to get it._

“You wish for me to lead?” Zevran purred in return. He hauled Fenris closer and turned them in a graceful spin.

“On the dance floor, unless you meant elsewhere?” Fenris said in response as he was led around the dance floor by his Antivan lover.

“Always,” Zevran whispered, his breath hot in Fenris’ ear. 

“Maybe later?” Fenris offered with a toothy grin.

Zevran threw back his head and laughed in delight, the sound drifting in the air and mingling with the din of merriment. Banners of colorful silk hung in the trees around them, while tables had been set up with food for the guests.

“Assuming Anders doesn’t decide I need to be taken to task since I didn’t dance with him immediately. But that could be fun too.” Fenris said in Tevene in a low whisper. He winked at Anders as they passed close together during a swell in the music.

Anders pointed two fingers at his eyes, and then pointed them at Fenris. “I’m watching you,” he mouthed. 

Zevran snorted inelegantly in amusement. “This is fun already, yes?” 

Fenris smirked at Anders then pulled Zevran close to him to kiss him deeply in the middle of the others before he pulled back with a lecherous grin at his husband. “Did you see that?” he mouthed as they passed again.

In answer to the challenge, Anders stepped away from the noble, bowed, and then stalked over to Fenris and Zevran. 

“My dance?” he asked Zevran without so much a glance at Fenris. 

Fenris relinquished Zevran to his husband with a smile and bowed to them both. “This should be interesting.” he said when he rejoined Aedan.

“To be fair,” Aedan said with a laugh, “You started it.” He took a sip of his wine and settled back against a large tree to watch the show.

“I know, but imagine the make up sex later.” Fenris said with a devious grin as he grabbed a flute of wine from a servant and settled in to watch with Aedan.

The dance that Anders and Zevran performed was just on this side of scandalous. Their legs intertwined, while their bodies moved in fluid grace with the music that swelled in the air. All eyes were on the two of them, and Aedan’s lips had begun to twitch in a small smirk.

“They are one step away from fucking in front of everyone.” Fenris muttered even as he watched their every move. “Fuck...they look good together.” he almost moaned. 

“They’re lucky that Rhys doesn’t seem to care.” Aedan shook his head and nodded at Rhys who stood watching with Sebastian Vael next to him, the prince’s face reddening. 

“I wonder if Sebastian will explode if they do go further.” Fenris asked as he watched every dip, every twist of their hips together to the beat that seemed to hold him in place even as he felt the urge to join them.

“I wouldn’t mind if he exploded,” Aedan murmured, his eyes locked on the prince. 

“Exploded how?” Fenris asked as he glanced over to Aedan. “Never mind, I see how you want him to blow.”

“He’s just so pretty…” Aedan said, his voice distracted. 

“I’ll pay you fifty sovereigns to try and get into his pants.” Fenris said with a grin before he turned to watch them. He was distracted by the sight of Anders hands sliding into Zev’s hair to tug his head back by his braids. 

“I’ll do it for free,” Aedan said. “All right, I think they’re getting out of hand. Want to help me break it up?” 

“If you want, unless I should retrieve Anders before he gets locked up for indecent behavior.” Fenris replied as he gave his glass to human servant that passed by and stood to get Anders away from Zevran before they really put on a show.

Before Aedan could reach Anders and Zevran, Rhys stopped him with a hand on his arm. “Have you seen Sirad? None of the servants can find him.” 

Fenris had pulled Anders off of Zev and steered them both back towards Aedan. He came over just as Rhys finished speaking. 

“Can’t find who?” he asked quietly.

“Sirad,” Aedan muttered. His eyes scanned the crowd. 

“Can’t you sense him? At least if he’s close by?” Fenris said as he looked around and noticed his father was nowhere to be found. “Perhaps he’s with Lethander? I don’t see papa either.”

Aedan frowned as he shut his eyes to concentrate. “I don’t… I can sense the other wardens, but I can’t seem to…” His eyes shot open in astonishment and dread. “I can’t feel him.” 

“What?” Fenris said a bit too loudly before he looked at Aedan. “What do you mean you can’t feel him? Where the fuck could he have gone?”

“I don’t know…” Aedan said. “I just don’t… This doesn’t make any sense.” 

“Rhys held his his arm to show them the newly created bond markings that twined up his forearm. “I’ll find him. I…” His words stumbled to a halt. “I… I can’t feel him… I can’t…” 

“Alright...we’ll go into the gardens, Aedan you take Anders and Zev and go east. Send Hawke and Cullen west and Cadewyn goes south. Keep an eye out for Lethander since he seems to be gone as well.” 

Fenris cursed himself for leaving his blade in the weapon racks outside the garden gate as he let his hand rest on Rhys’ shoulder. “We’ll get him back.”

“I need to get out of here,” Rhys warned them. 

“I’ll go and make excuses for you, yes?” Zevran said quietly. “Go, all of you. Go and find him, yes?” 

“Yes.” Fenris said as he nodded towards the exit and waited for the others to follow them. 

“We’re just having a word about the state of things in Arlathan, nothing to draw attention.” Fenris said tersely as they went, his mind racing over how this could have happened in the middle of a crowded garden.

A muscle in rhys’ jaw jumped as he clenched his teeth. It was by force of will that his markings hadn’t lit up in his anger. 

Fenris winced as he felt the pull of Rhys’ markings even though the King didn’t let them flare. Once they were free of the garden, he asked him to try again. “Use your bond again.”

Rhys gritted his teeth and his markings flickered in his agitation. He closed his eyes and tried again. 

“Maybe he’s--” Anders began.

“Shut up,” Rhys snarled. “I need to concentrate.” In the corner of his mind that wasn’t swamped with rage and fear, he knew he shouldn’t have snapped at Anders. 

Anders snapped his mouth shut and took a step back.

Fenris took Anders hand in his briefly to squeeze. He shook his head and turned back to Rhys, a frown on his face as he awaited a reply.

“I don’t feel anything,” Rhys cried, his fear leaking into his voice. “Nothing! It’s as if he’s…” The pale Elvhen’s skin turned ashen. “No…” he whispered. “No!”

“Where could he have gone that fucking fast?” Fenris said worriedly. He turned to Anders as if the other man would have an answer where he did not.

“We don’t know what’s happened yet,” Aedan said. His voice had taken on the snap of command he used to bring a level of calm. It was a tone that Anders had had directed at him many times. The funny thing was, it usually worked. 

“We’ll get everyone we can trust with this together, and go look for him,” Aedan continued. 

“I can’t feel him, Aedan. I should be able to--”

“No… Not until we can know for sure. Don’t start down that road, Rhys,” Aedan said. 

“Come, let’s get Cadewyn. I just hope father’s with him or this will be a doubled search.” Fenris said as he took Rhys by the arm and steered him out towards Aedan’s room since he had the largest suite.

“I’ll go and get some others to help look!” Anders called after them.

“Let me check our room first,” Rhys said as they drew closer to it. He pulled free of Fenris and opened the door to his chambers.

“Good idea.” He said as he hoped beyond hope that Sirad was merely taking a breather from all the people they’d had to greet and talk to for the afternoon.

Rhys opened the door and the stench of blood and magic was suddenly thick in the air. Rhys froze with his hand on the latch, unable to move into the room. 

“Fenris,” Rhys choked. “I can’t look…” But he took a step inside anyway, then another. 

The room looked as if a battle had taken place. There was blood splattered on the walls and floor, and the table that they had all sat at and shared meals on, was splintered, the chairs nothing more than crushed wood. From the other side of the bed, there was a pained moan. 

Fenris sprinted over to where he heard the sounds come from and swore as he saw Cadewyn curled on his side, his arm drenched in blood and his face looked as if someone had taken a sword pommel to him. “Shit, I’ll get Anders.”

Cadewyn held out his uninjured arm and opened his hand. A folded up bit of parchment fell to the floor. “Tevinter,” he said in Elvhen. “Lethander and Sirad…” 

“Go,” Rhys hissed at Fenris. “Go get Anders.” 

“That answered where papa is.” Fenris said as he bolted from the room and dashed down the hall, uncaring that people stared as he ran towards Aedan’s chamber. He didn’t even knock as he came in and called for his husband. “Cadewyn...hurt… took Sirad, and papa. Come… to Rhys’ rooms.” he panted when he finally stopped to breathe.

The people that had gathered in Aedan’s chamber to coordinate a search for Sirad all glanced up at Fenris’ announcement with various degrees of dismay. Anders pushed his seat back, stood, and without a word, hurried from the room.

“Not good,” Aedan growled. He gestured to Morrigan who had Lucen sitting in her lap. “I want the two of you to be safe. You should go and lock yourselves in your chamber.”

Morrigan sniffed. “I don’t need to hide away.” 

“Damn it, Morrigan,” Aedan rasped. “I need to know that you’re both safe. If Sirad and Lethander has been taken, then none of us are safe.” 

Lucen looked back and forth between his parents with wide eyes. “I wanna stay here!” 

Aedan sighed and raked his fingers through his hair. “Fine. But please, don’t answer the door to anyone but one of us.” He walked to a weapon rack and grabbed his long sword.

“Let’s go,” He told the others.

Fenris raced out to get into his armor and get his sword before he ran to Rhys' chamber the others not far behind. "What did that note say?" he asked as Rhys paced like a caged animal.

Hawke and Cullen looked between them in terror of what this could mean for the war.

Rhys swore under his breath, and he held out the bloody note. His markings flickered and flared while he watched Anders heal Cadewyn.

Aedan snatchd the note out of rhys’ fingers. He scowled while his eyes scanned the parchment. “I can’t read this.” 

“It’s in Tevene,” Rhys snarled. “I am told that my husband has been taken as a hostage to ensure my good behavior. It seems Tevinter has already learned of our plans to attack.” 

“How?” Aedan asked. 

“Does it matter!” Rhys roared. “Do you think that it is hard for a magister to speak to another over a long distance? What matters is that Sirad and Lethander are on their way to Minrathous. What matters is that they have done something so none of us can sense him.” 

"Then we ride for Tevinter sooner than planned." Fenris said darkly, his expression murderous

“No,” Aedan said. “We go in quietly, get them both back and prevent this war from getting more out of hand.” 

Rhys whirled on Aedan, his markings a bright menace. “I will not give into those murderers! If they wish a war, then I will give them a war!” 

“They might kill them,” Anders said while he helped Cadewyn to his feet.

“I dare them to,” Rhys snarled. “If they harm either one of them, I will level Minrathous to the ground.”

"As will I." Fenris said in agreement

“You can’t go off without all the information you need,” Aedan argued. 

Anders gave him an incredulous look. “You… Aedan Cousland… Are telling someone to wait?”

"They have his husband and my father. The fuck we're going to wait."

Aedan glanced back at Zevran, Cullen, and Hawke for some support. 

“Do not look at me,” Zevran shrugged. “War or stealth, they cannot get away with this and must be stopped, yes?”

Cullen and Hawke looked at the Warden commander and shrugged. 

"If they had Zevran would you hesitate?" Hawke asked

“Would my going to get him like this ignite a bigger war than we already have?” Aedan shot back.

“Would that matter?” Rhys whispered.

Aedan closed his eyes. “No,” he said in resignation. “And Sirad isn’t just your husband, but a Grey Warden.”

“They came prepared for someone like me,” Cadewyn said. “They also came prepared for a Grey Warden. Before they disappeared they talked about how lucky they were they hadn’t had to face a warrior and warden at the same time.” 

“How did they do it?” Rhys asked. “And was Sirad… Was he hurt at all?” 

Cadewyn gave a weak laugh. “Your husband would have made you proud. One of those chairs is broken because he bashed it against the wall and used a broken leg like a spear and club. He almost killed one of his captors before they managed to… to subdue him as they did Lethander. It was no accident that he was taken as well. They seek to force both Rhys and Fenris to bow to their will.” 

“I bow to no one’s will.” Fenris snapped and let his brands light. “I will get them back with just Rhys at my side if I have to. If they had Lucen or Anders or Zevran, would you wait, Aedan?” Fenris snarled at Aedan. 

Zevran placed a gentle hand on Aedan’s arm. “It will not be as it was during the Blight. This war will be different, yes?” 

“I didn’t want us involved in this,” Aedan told him. “Not…” He shook his head. “But as I said, they took one of ours, and the Grey Wardens don’t leave one of us behind.” 

Fenris looked fit to scream the longer they stood around chatting. “So, when do we get our shit ready and go?” 

“We’ll get armored and armed and return here in an hour.” Hawke said with a nudge to Cullen.

“Depending on how they got in and out, they could be all the way to Minrathous by now,” Anders pointed out. “We’ll need Morrigan. I think maybe between her and I we might be able to figure out how they did it.” 

“Then get to work, the longer we take here, the further they get from us.” Fenris snarled as he paced around the room like a caged animal.

“Are you well enough to travel,” Rhys asked Cadewyn. “Good,” he said when Cadewyn nodded. 

“Then I need you to go back to Arlathan and get the others. I also want the guard to lock down the city. We can’t risk magisters sneaking their way inside.”

Cadewyn gave Rhys a bow and then vanished with a flash of light.

“I’ll go and get her,” Aedan told Anders.

Fenris turned to Rhys with a gleam in his eyes. “Should I get those that stood with us at the Summit? And perhaps inform the Divine?” 

“Yes…” Rhys turned and slammed his fist into the wall next to him, shattering the plaster. He swore loudly in Elvhen.

“Love heal him, I’ll return shortly.” Fenris was a sigh as he strode down the hall towards the Divine’s chambers. He stopped before the door and guards to request that Divine Justinia grant him an audience on an urgent matter.

“Tell her Lord Leto Iefyr needs to speak with her regarding further interference from Tevinter. It is a grave matter.”

The Guard was gone for less than a minute before the door opened and he was ushered into the Divine’s sitting room. 

“Forgive the intrusion your Grace but I am the bearer of more bad news regarding Tevinter.” Fenris said with a bow to Justinia and an almost impatient air about him.

Justinia half rose out of her seat by the fire. “What has happened?” 

“Sirad and ...my father were abducted right under our noses not a few hours after Rhys and Sirad were bound in matrimony. Tevinter wants our submission, but they will not have it, your Grace. We wished to inform you and to rally those that stood with King Iefyr at the summit so we can ride out as soon as possible. The longer we tarry, the further they get from us.”

“All of you have made your choice in this war. go and retrieve your loved ones. I only fear that you are playing into Tevinter’s hands.” 

“I’m sure we are, but right now my only concern is to get Sirad and my father back before Tevinter can sink its claws into them. I thank you, your Grace.” Fenris saluted and awaited her dismissal.

“May Andraste guide you,” Justinia said. “And may the Maker always smile down on you and your endeavours.” 

“Thank you, I will keep your words in mind.” Fenris left to gether their allies and return to his King.

**

It soon became apparent that whatever the magisters had done to slip in and out of the palace, it was based on magic that Anders had never seen before, and that Morrigan was only vaguely aware of. It did nothing to tell them how far they would have been able to get, or if they were already in Minrathous. 

The next few hours was a whirlwind of activity. The alliances that Rhys had made were called upon, and men like Prince Ciro left quickly to return to their own country and gather their forces. The Arishok had spat a few words in the language of the Qunari and had taken his leave to call upon his own army. One by one over the day and then well into the night, people that had come to the summit began to leave to prepare for a meeting at the walls of Minrathous. By the time things had settled down, it had been agreed on that only a handful of them would head straight to Minrathous as they could move quicker than a large, growing army. 

As for the Grey wardens, Stroud was sent back to Kirkwall with his men in order to help protect Arlathan if need be, while the Grey Wardens of Ferelden began to pack their things and gather the supplies they would need for the long trip to Minrathous. 

Fenris worked with Rhys in order to get Arlathan’ soldiers ready to march on Tevinter. He was armored to the teeth, ready to depart on a moment’s notice. He barely kept himself in check as they made preparations for war. Cullen and Hawke prepped both Templars and mages for the battle to come.

In only three days, the group that was to go ahead of the army and try to free Lethander and Sirad before the battle was ready to depart. Morrigan was to go with them, and she was leaving Lucen in the care of the Divine and Leliana. The child had thrown a fit when he’d heard that, and had only calmed down when his Uncle Fenris had sat down on the floor and gathered Lucen in his arms, the boy sniffling against the elf’s shoulder. Cadewyn had returned and brought Light Warriors with him. They moved back and forth between Arlathan and Orlais, slowly bringing the Elvhen army with them a few people at a time. Cadewyn was to come with Morrigan, Rhys, Fenris, Anders, Zevran, and Aedan to retrieve Sirad and Lethander. He wasn't about to let his king run off to Minrathous without him, plus the magisters had taken someone who Cadewyn saw as a little brother. 

Early on the fourth day since Sirad and Lethander had been taken, just before the sun had risen, the sky going from a starlight night to the pinks and oranges of dawn, the group rose out from the palace and out of the city. It took them weeks to get close to Tevinter, passing out of Orlais and into Nevarra. It would have been quicker for Rhys, Cadewyn, and Fenris to teleport, but they didn’t know what they would find when they reached the city, if they were able to even teleport there. Minrathous was ancient, and had survived not only several Exalted Marches, but Blights and wars with Qunari and the Elvhen. None of them would have put it past them to have protected the city from a Light Warrior teleporting in. 

Fenris rode next to Anders, his expression angrier the closer they got to the Tevinter border. He looked over at his husband then quickly ahead to Rhys as if he would speak but didn't.

They were all short of temper having been on the road for weeks. They hadn’t wanted to chance sleeping in inns, especially the closer they drew to Tevinter. The few times they entered a village it was only to buy supplies before heading off again. More than once, Anders had looked longingly at an inn and the bed he knew were inside. 

“Did you want something, brother?” Rhys asked Fenris.

“My father and Sirad back with us.” the elven fighter said shortly. His temper was beyond frayed, he was hot, angry and wanted nothing more than to wet his blade with magister blood.

Rhys’ lips pressed into a thin line and he urged his horse down a bend on the sparse road. “We all want that.” 

“I also want the Archon’s head on a pike for my name day.” Fenris said tiredly.

“You know,” Anders said idly. I think my ass if finally getting used to riding all the time. I can barely feel a thing anymore. Is that bad?” 

“If It’s no longer feeling good, then I think your ass might be getting ridden too much,” Zevran laughed. 

“Or not enough.” Fenris muttered under his breath as he glanced to Anders. “I’m going to shag you so hard you’ll feel it for a month once we’re back in Arlathan.” he said in a way that could have been a threat or a promise.

While Fenris had not shied away in a long time from making lewd remarks to Anders, he had never done it so publicly before. There was a little bit of a shocked silence before Rhys threw back his head and laughed. 

Anders’ mouth worked a few times before he could get the words past his lips. “Dear Maker…” he croaked. His face turned a violent shade of red that clashed horribly with his hair. 

“The Maker has nothing to do with what I’m going to do next time we’re alone. Might want to call on the elvhen pantheon.” Fenris growled just loud enough to be heard by those near him.

Now it was Aedan’s turn to laugh.

Morrigan rolled her eyes. “I see journeying with Aedan Cousland has not changed. You do collect people that can make you laugh, don’t you?”

“I’m not something to be collected Morrigan.” Fenris said haughtily as he kicked his horse into a slightly faster trot.

They rode for another hour before Aedan called a halt and they stopped for the noon meal. Rhys had caught a few rabbits the day before, and Anders took it upon himself to be the one to cook one in a stew. They sat on the forest floor while the scent of the stew drifted through the air and mingled with the smell of greenery. 

Fenris roamed the perimeter restlessly as they made camp. He was annoyed with each stop they had to make, every day it took to get there meant another day Sirad and Lethander were captive in Minrathous. Another day they could have been starved, beaten or worse.

He didn’t sit still until Anders forced a bowl of stew in his hands and made him sit on a nearby log. Fenris dug into his food quickly, eager to prowl the camp once more.

Aedan and Rhys had a map spread out on the ground in front of them, and they looked at it while they ate. 

“We’re close to the border,” Rhys said. 

“And we’re still a few weeks away from Minrathous,” Aedan replied. He pointed at where they were on the map, and then trailed his finger upwards to the northernmost point of Tevinter. “It’d be safer if we traveled through the Anderfels. One of its borders is close to Minrathous and we won’t have to travel for weeks in Tevinter itself.”

“Oh.. Fuck that,” Anders exclaimed. “We are not going to the Anderfels.” 

“We will go wherever we have to in order to get them back. Would you want me to shy away from this if we had to go through Tevinter to get to the Anderfels to rescue you?” Fenris replied sharply. “If I have to climb those mountains by hand or carve my way through the First Warden, I’m getting Sirad and my papa back, Anders.”

Anders dropped the spoon into the stew pot and rose to his feet. “Fine… But I want out of that damned country as soon as possible. I swore I would never go back there.” 

“You are a warden, and I think that if your commander tells you to march right up to Weisshaupt itself and through it, you’d go. You really want to bicker over passing through the damned place while your brother warden and father-in-law are suffering in the hands of magisters?” Fenris got in Anders face, his eyes dark and his hands clasped together so he wouldn’t strike him in anger.

“You have no idea how much I hate that place,” Anders growled in return. “I’ll go, because Sirad and Lethander are more important than the shit I suffered there, but I don’t have to be happy about it.” 

"Would you do this if it were me they had taken?" Fenris asked quietly.

“Love, there’s no where I would not, and have not gone in order to save you, but the Anderfels… I would hate every moment, but I would come for you.” 

"As I would brave Tevinter for you." Fenris replied. "Apologies love, I am frazzled."

“It’s alright,” Anders assured him. “You’ve been tense lately, but we all have been.” 

Fenris leaned up slightly to kiss his husband before the turned to Aedan & Rhys.

"Pass through the Anderfels or not? What's the better option, gentlemen?"

“Not,” Both Rhys and Aedan said at the same time.

“Lovely,” Anders groaned. 

"Then, where do we go from here and how fast can we arrive? I've got magister blood to shed." Fenris said with that disturbing smile he affected before charging into battle.

“At least two more weeks north, then we turn east to Tevinter,” Aedan answered. 

“Then we should be going,” Morrigan said matter of factly. 

"For once, I agree with Morrigan." Fenris said before be stood and grimaced at how sore he was.

It was almost a reflex now to place a light hand on Fenris’ back and heal the soreness from riding that had settled into his muscles. Anders pulled his hand away and went to the fire to begin breaking up camp.

"Thanks love." Fenris murmured as he joined Anders in his task.

“Are you alright?” Anders asked quietly while he and Fenris worked to help break camp. 

“Not really. I’m sore, I’m tired, I’m scared, I’m sick of this fucking road and the idea of there being far more time between us and getting them back is making me slide towards despair. I think I’d kill for a real bed to sleep in as well.” Fenris said in a rushed litany while they worked.

Anders pressed a kiss to Fenris’ cheek. “I know. I’m worried about you. I’m worried about all of us. Morrigan is quiet most days now, as is Cadewyn. Zev seems to be one of the few of us that has been trying to keep our spirits up.” 

“I fear my spirit is faltering the longer this journey takes love. I fear we won’t get them back whole, healthy or sane after being in the hands of magisters for so long.” Fenris suddenly hugged Anders to him and tried to hold back the deluge of emotions that had crept up and threatened to spill over. 

“Both your father and Sirad are strong, and they have traveled these waters with the magisters before. We have to believe that,” Anders replied. He crushed Fenris to him in a tight embrace. 

“It’s hard, I know that in my head, but my heart is breaking love.” Fenris said tiredly. “I’m so fucking tired.”

“We’re almost there,” Anders encouraged. “We’re almost there and we’ll have them back.” All around them, the others had already mounted their horses. Anders gave Fenris a fierce kiss and then followed their example. 

Fenris mounted his horse and kicked it into a trot next to Anders, his gaze on the road but his heart was heavy as they rode on.

**  
Anders hadn’t know what he had expected to see when they had crossed the border into the Anderfels. Nothing had changed. Whole miles of land were still corrupted after several Blights that had marred the earth, creating areas where the land was unfarmable, and almost uninhabitable. But the Anders people were hard and stubborn people, and they still managed to eek out a life in a dead land. Where there was life, there was often snow, cold, blistering ice that seemed never ending until a short blessed spring arrived. The springs and the warm days and green vegetation is brought with them were what Anders remembered the most. That was when his mother would take him out for days at a time to forage and get away from under his father’s thumb. 

The Anderfels hadn’t changed, but Aners had. He knew that he needed to remember that. He wasn’t a young mage who was desperately trying to hide what he could do, even as he was trying to be everything he wasn’t, just so he wouldn’t stand out in all the wrong ways in his father’s eyes. 

The first village they encountered after crossing the border, Anders found out just how much he still stood out. The Grey Wardens ruled the Anderfels, the First Warden controlling an ineffectual king. The whole country knew it, and no one seemed to care. The Grey Wardens were warriors, men and a few women who had proven themselves and protected the Anders from the darkspawn that still roamed the country. As the party rode into the village, people came out to stop and stare in awe at them and their warden tabards. 

Fenris sat up straighter in his saddle and kept as close to Anders as he could as they stopped and waited to see if anyone would greet them or tell them what village they’d come into. “This is the Anderfels then?” he asked quietly in Trade, holding the fact he knew their language to himself.

“Maker…” Anders mumbled under his breath. “If they ask us to start signing parchment, I’m leaving.” 

“We need a bed to stay in for once,” Aedan replied. “I think we’re all sick of the ground.” 

“You just had to dangle a bed in front of me,” Anders groaned. He nudged his horse forward and towards a large man with a blacksmith’s apron on that stood in the center of the muddy road. 

“Hail, wardens,” the man called, his thick mustache quivering with each booming word. “What brings you so far south?”

“No, darkspawn,” Anders assured him in Ander. “And we are far north. Our destination is Weisshaupt, and we are Ferelden Grey Wardens.” He knew he shouldn't have said as much when he heard a sharp hiss of disappointment from Zevran.

“Some of us are from Ferelden but not all ser.” Fenris said with a tired smile before he nudged Anders to translate from Trade. “If you can point us to the inn and stables we would be grateful.” He heard his husband ask the smith.

“I am Heinrich, and my wife runs the inn,” he replied. He pointed down the road. “We would be honored to house Grey Wardens.”

“I’m sure you would be,” Anders murmured to himself.   
Heinrich’s eyes narrowed. “Do I know you? You seem to be one of us.”

“I’m from Ferelden,” Anders said with a light laugh. If it hadn’t been for the slight tightening of his mouth, Fenris wouldn’t have known just how much the question had bothered the mage. 

“I get that all the time,” Anders continued. 

“If you do not mind Heinrich, we are tired and travel worn. Could you forgive our desire to sleep in a bed and have a hot meal as soon as possible?” Fenris said to Anders so his husband could translate for him. His words came along with a grin that did not go to his eyes. He hoped the innkeeper didn’t notice his sharp teeth or the way he looked ready to split skulls rather than trade niceties.

“My wife will see to settling you in,” Heinrich said. 

Anders gave the blacksmith a smile he didn’t feel and urged his horse towards the inn, the others falling in behind him. 

“Where are we going?” Aedan asked quietly when he pulled up alongside Anders. 

“There’s an inn uphead that is owned by the blacksmith’s wife. If you don't want to get mobbed, I suggest we don’t tell them who you are. The Hero of Ferelden would be a celebrity here, what with being a strong Grey Warden that stopped a Blight with little help. Sagas have been made for less here.” 

“That is not all he said, no?” Zevran said.

“He thought he knew me,” Anders grumbled. 

“Could he?” Aedan asked. 

“Possible,” Anders said honestly. “My… My mother’s husband was a blacksmith too. He also traveled occasionally, and had other blacksmiths visit us often.” 

“Was he not your…” the word father stuck in Fenris’ throat when he caught Anders gaze. He cleared his throat and looked ahead.

“And my father might have been a customer of my mother,” Zevran said. “Father issues are a running theme with us, no?” 

“Yes.” Fenris said tersely as they headed towards the inn. He kept his mouth shut as they dismounted and turned their horses over to the stable. It wasn’t until he had his bags over his shoulder and he could feel his legs that he spoke. “I might kill for a hot bath and a real bed.”

Anders stood stubbornly by his horse, his bags on his shoulder as he waited for someone, anyone, to take the lead in getting them inside. But when no one did, he sighed. “Fine… I’ll translate for us… damnit…”

“Fenris and I are the only other who speak this language, no?” Zevran said lightly. “And you know as well as I that--”

“That you’re elves and the Anderfels don’t play well with others,” Anders finished. “Let’s get this cultural exchange over with.” He pushed at the wooden door and stepped inside. 

A blast of warmth washed over him and he almost sighed in relief. They were still a bit too far south for the snow to have appeared this time of year, but it was already a bit chilly. Before they left the village, they would have to buy warmer clothes. 

The inn itself was like what every other inn in the Anderfels looked like. There was a central fire pit in the middle of a common room that was already filled with people deep in their cups. Furs lined the walls and floors, while the mounted heads of slain beasts stared down from above. Anders didn’t bother to hide his shiver of disgust. There was a small part of him that knew he wasn’t being fair, but he’d be damned if he liked any aspect of being here.

A red faced woman with graying hair that was coming loose from it’s bun and an apron dusted with flour came hurrying over. “It is true!” she cried. “Grey Wardens… at my inn!”

Fenris mustered up a smile for her then nudged his husband gently. “Please get us a room together love.” he whispered in Trade, even as he fought to stay upright and not fall down to the first soft surface he saw.

Anders made the transaction as quick as possible, shoving coins into her palm and assuring her that Aedan would be down later to tell stories. He didn't tell her who Aedan was, but she took one look at the tall, muscled Grey Warden, and her eyes had shone with delight that such a warrior would be willing to tell of his exploits. 

Anders smirked to himself when they made their way up the narrow stairs to their chambers, and it wasn’t until he was about to shut the door to his and Fenris’ room that he heard Aedan’s shout. 

“He told her I would what!” 

“Serves him right for making us go through the Anderfels,” Anders muttered when he dropped his pack on the bed. He winced as he sat down and heard the loud creaking of the old, wooden frame. 

“What did you promise?” Fenris asked as he started to unbuckle his armor tiredly. “I’d promise to do a lot for a hot meal and a bed tonight.” the elven fighter said as he struggled with his cuirass. “Guess I’m too damn tired, help me please.”

“That When Aedan came down later he would tell the common room stories of his bravery,” Anders laughed. He pushed Fenris’ hands away and held him with his armor. “You have to admit, Aedan has never shied away from talking about himself, and the Anderfels is the perfect place to do it.” 

“He’s going to murder you later.” Fenris muttered tiredly. Once he was out of his armor, he pulled Anders to him and sighed tiredly. “I love you so much. I’m sorry we’re here, love.” he said against the other man’s chest.

“It’s fine.” Anders pressed his nose into Fenris’ hair and inhaled deeply. “No… No it’s not fine,” he amended. “I hate it here. None of you know… No wait again… Some of you do know what it’s like. But I’ll do it. I’ll do it for you and for Rhys and for Sirad and for Lethander. I… Maker help me. I never wanted to see this place again.” 

“I’ll get my turn when we cross into Tevinter.” Fenris said sadly. He pulled away and rummaged in his pack for soap and something clean to change into. “Let’s find the bathing chamber, then see what they have for food here. I don’t know what I need more, a hot bath or a hot meal.” 

“Bathing chamber means a copper tub in a back room, downstairs,” Anders warned him. 

"Better than a cold stream. Maybe we can impose for a tub in our room?" Fenris said as he pondered how much he wanted a bath. "Use some of the warden charm?" He suggested

Anders moaned. “You’re going to make me charm her into letting us, aren’t you?” he asked. 

"Yes, and I'll make it worth your while tonight." Fenris said coyly as he grinned at his husband.

“Maker be damned puppy eyes,” Anders grumbled. He scowled down at Fenris before he turned to the door. “You’re lucky you’re cute!” he called back.

"I'm not cute!" Fenris called after him

Anders’ laugh drifted back at him.

**  
Sirad paced the marble floor, the long length of the robes he’d been given trailing behind him, a wide swath over the dark, smooth stone. On a short bench, Lethander’s sharp eyes watched Sirad as the mage paced in the nearly empty room. Back and forth, back and forth, his movements agitated. 

“They will never let us go,” Sirad said for what must have been the hundredth time. “They can dress me as a magister all they wish, but you and I both know better.” 

"They have to realise such actions will only bring Rhys and Fenris to the gates in an utter rage." The older elf said as he watched Sirad make the same circuit of the room

Sirad’s steps faltered. “You’re right… They… They want them here,” he said in sudden realization. “Why else take me? Why else take you? In the grand scheme of things, what are you and me? Nothing more than pawns to get Fenris and Rhys to come straight to them.”

"You know they will come despite the knowledge it's a trap. They should my sons wrath. I don't want to think what he and Rhys are capable of when together." Lethander sat up and brushed his tunic down.

"Why else take the husband of the King and his heirs father? They mean to make a clean sweep of House Iefyr."

“I won’t let them,” Sirad promised. He turned and strode towards the single door in the room, and slammed his fist on the polished wood. “I’m Rhys’ husband now,” he told Lethander. “I’m not weak, and I won’t let them use me to hurt any of them.” 

He could still feel that moment of triumph when he had slammed a broken chair leg ito one of the magisters that had suddenly appeared in his room and had attacked them. He had been so angry, so angry that he hadn’t been able to have a single day before the magisters had come to take it all away. 

"I know, I don't doubt you." Lethander answered him.

Sirad slammed his fist on the door again, the sound reverberating in the room. “Damn it,” he snapped. “I won’t have them ignoring us like this. We’ve been in this room with little to no contact for weeks now. They shove food and clean clothes and linen at us as if that were enough. We deserve answers!” he shouted at the door. “Or are the magisters of Minrathous too cowardly to face two former slaves!” 

"Not cowardly. They don't think we are worth notice. They will recall we're here when Rhys and Fenris storm this place." Lethander grabbed a tray that had slid in the moment Sirad moved from the door.

"Come and eat, I'm no healer so I can't fix what you do to your hand."

Sirad stormed over to Lethander and sat down next to him on the bench. “We need to get out of here,” he said as he reluctantly picked up a thick slice of bread. 

"And go where exactly? We'll do them no favors by getting killed out there. I'm a good fighter, but I can't take on all of the Capitol."

“I don’t know,” Sirad grimaced. “Death would be better than this. I won’t let them use me to get to Rhys. This isn’t what I wanted for him. And I won’t… I won’t return to being a slave. I refuse!”

"I don't think it will come to that." Lethander said as he worked on his meal. "Have faith in our loved ones, you know them well correct?" He asked patiently.

“I know them well enough that they are going to be the ones who get themselves killed by coming here in a rage,” Sirad said. 

"Rhys loves you too much to throw his life away so soon after bonding with you. Fenris on the other hand... Lethander trailed off and sighed. "He's more likely to wind up dead, which I fear."

“Then we can't just sit here,” Sirad said as determination filled his voice. He stood and strode back over to the door. “I was raised to be a magister,” he said more to himself. “Maybe it will take one to deal with them.” He raised his hand and knocked on the door. 

"I will stand with you, but I admit I'm curious as to what you're up to." Lethander said softly as he waited.

“I have no idea,” Sirad admitted. “But that always seems to work for Aedan and Anders.” He knocked again.

"Let us hope your luck holds as well." Lethander murmured.

Sirad raised his fist to knock for a third time when the latch clicked the the door swung open on silent hinges. 

Sirad took a sudden step back, almost stumbling in his haste when he saw who was the other side. “No…” he whispered in horror. 

“Sirad…” The magister wore rich, black robes. His short, blond hair was slicked back from his forehead, and he looked down his patrician nose at the elf. “Did you wish something with all this banging? Or did you just want to annoy me?" Gaius sneered at him

Sirad drew himself up. “Maybe both,” he replied cooly. “Why am I not surprised to see you here?” 

"Do not pretend you gave grown fangs in the time you've been gone," Gaius smiled as he spotted Lethander. "You scooped up Lethander quickly, I'm almost impressed."

"He's done no such thing." Lethander snarled

“You don’t know what I’ve done or what I’ve become since I’ve been gone,” Sirad replied through gritted teeth. “And I don’t care if you are impressed, Gaius. Are you here because your father finally managed to buy you a seat in the senate?” 

"So the kitten did get some claws." The magister smiled at them. "What do you want? You waste time with this show of your blunt fangs Sirad.

“I demand to see the Archon.” Sirad had tilted his chin up as he had spoken.

Gaius laughed long and hard at the elven mage. "That's rich, you actually think we'll let you out of this room? You've always had more nerve than sense Sirad." The magister looked to Lethander and winked. "Remind him of how to act would you?"

“Asshole,” Sirad snarled. “I’m not weak anymore.” Magic curled around his palm. “And Lethander isn’t a slave!”

The older elf had come up to them and grinned that same odd quirk of the lips his son affected before battle. "Words mean little, perhaps we should show him."

“Yes…” Sirad said in a deadly whisper. The magic danced between his palms before arcing out towards Gaius. He might not be able to cast an offensive spell, but Anders had pointed out to him once that he could hurt using his healing magic if he so wished.

Gaius blocked his spell with a Barrier. "Foolish pup, I know your specialty and I won't let you do healing on me." The other mage pushed back to hold his position.

“What about a fist being slammed in your face?” Sirad asked. “Can you block that?” 

Lethander hauled off and got in a good solid punch on the magister before he found himself held down by magic.

Sirad saw his chance and quickly cast another healing spell, sending it hurtling towards Gaius.

The magister grunted in pain as his own power looped pain at him rather than his opponent. “You little shit, you’re going to be sorry for that.”

“No… I don’t think so,” Sirad said. “You’re either going to move out of the way or you're going to die.” The determination to free both him and Lethander gave Sirad courage, where he might have faltered before. 

“The only reason I haven’t fried you where you stand is because we need both of you alive.” Gaius sneered before he unleashed a spirit bolt on the elven mage.

The bolt slammed into Sirad and his back arched as he screamed in pain. Agony fired his nerves as he collapsed to his knees. “You haven’t changed,” Sirad gasped, his throat raw. 

“Not one bit.” Gaius said as he stood to catch his breath. “Help your friend out, he looks like he could use your talents.” the magister strode back to the door and tossed another bolt at them for good measure before he slammed and bolted it shut.

He made it halfway down the hall before he slid to his knees and groaned in pain. “Pup has teeth, who would have known.”

Sirad crawled over to Lethander. “Lethander,” he whispered frantically. “Lethander!” He placed his hands on the other elf and began to search him for injuries to heal.

“Stop yelling, he just knocked the wind out of me.” the older elf said as he sat up and wheezed. “That asshole hasn’t changed since I last saw him. Granted it was bent over a banquet table at a ball, but still.”

“I’m so sorry,” Sirad said. “I… I’m too weak. Everyone is right.” He brushed Lethander’s hair from his face. “I won’t let him or any of them hurt you like that again.” From the look in his eyes, lethander knew what Sirad meant. 

Lethander tipped Sirad’s face down to his. “From what I just saw, you are not weak. Rhys chose well and you will cease calling yourself weak. Gaius will now think twice about attacking you. Just, come and sit with this old elf and keep me company.” he pulled the warden into his arms and hummed a slow tune under his breath.

“Leto liked this song as a boy, used to calm him when he’d get worked up when I’d have to leave and sneak back to my master.” Lethander said before he tried to calm his fellow prisoner.

Sirad’s breathing began to ease and he settled against Lethander. “If we do anything before we leave here, I want to kill Gaius. He tried to buy me when I was first enslaved. We had been friends once, and he tried to buy me.” 

“I’ll happily help you do that. I owe him a few licks myself.” Lethander muttered. “Leto and Rhys will be here as soon as they can, it’s a long way from Orlais.”

“Meanwhile we’re stuck here as if we were in an Orlesian ballad and we were princesses in a tower.” Sirad sighed. “I’m selfish, Lethander. I’m glad that… I’m glad I wasn’t taken alone.” 

“It’s my honor to be at your side, and I would not look good in a ballgown despite my girlish figure.” Lethander teased in an effort to get the other elf to stop berating himself. 

Sirad laughed. “I had a mistress that liked to have me dress as a woman and act the part of her maid. It wasn’t sexual for her. She eventually got bored with me and I was sold off again.” 

“Magisters are bizarre creatures indeed. Lucretia never did such things to me, but she was a deviant in bed. Thankfully she only asked me to sleep with others for her amusement and never her. It would have been strange to do so, she’s barely younger than Leto.”

“You’re lucky that the two of you have found each other again,” Sirad murmured.

“Yes, but it’s strange having to relearn him. He’s such an angry man, but I guess he has reason to be.” Lethander said.

“Danarius was never a kind man,” Sirad nodded. “I saw what he did to Fenris and it was… It was horrifying. I still feel guilt that I couldn’t have helped him anymore than I did. I’m just glad he was able to forgive my part in it all.” He stiffened in Lethander’s arms. he wasn’t sure if the older elf knew how Sirad had kept Fenris alive and in pain.

“What did he have to forgive you for?” Lethander asked, sad that the younger elf had seen his child’s pain first hand.

Quietly, Sirad told Lethander what he had done. he talked of Danarius coming to his parents and blackmailing them into handing over Sirad, about how he had brought fenris back from the dead and healed him over and over, how Danarius had gone back on his word and killed Sirad’s family, enslaving Sirad in order to keep them quiet on how he had been able to create Fenris. 

“Fenris remembered me. Maybe not at first, but when he did, it was… He hated me.” 

“But he came around and now he’s forgiven you that’s what matters.” Lethander said quietly. “Come, we should put our cage to rights and one of us should sleep.”

“I’ll do it and you should sleep first,” Sirad said he got to his feet. “I don’t think i can sleep now anyway.” 

“Alright, but do not deprive yourself of rest out of worry.” Lethander said as he moved around to straighten the room up.

There wasn’t much in the room and they soon had it to rights once more. They had been given a single bed, and Sirad knew he should be grateful they had been given a bed at all. Still, it was narrow and they had to practically sleep on top of each other in it.

Lethander settled in a chair by the door and stretched his legs. “Go to sleep, I can practically hear you thinking over there.” he scolded.

“Won’t be able to sleep,” Sirad grumbled. 

“Then I’ll sleep, I’m tired.” Lethander groused in return.

Sirad knew what was happening, but he was at a loss as to how to stop it. He and Lethander had both been slaves and were used to thinking of others before themselves in any given situation. Lethander must have been exhausted to tell Sirad that he needed sleep.

Sirad took his place in the chair by the fire and watched silently as Lethander got ready for sleep. “I can’t sit idle and wait for them to come,” he told Lethander quietly. 

“You can and you will. Neither of them will thank you if you get yourself killed. It’s terrible, we both hate this captivity but you know they are coming, your bond will let you know when he is nearby correct? It’s how Fenris found Anders when he was not himself.” Lethander said tiredly. 

Sirad chewed on his bottom lip and nodded slowly. But deep down, he knew that waiting quietly wasn't what had gotten him free the first time. 

“Give it two more weeks then if you are so determined to claw your way out. If nothing has changed, then we make a move. Is that alright with you?”

“Yes,” Sirad agreed. “Good night, Lethander.” 

“Night Sirad.” he said then turned to his side for some much needed rest.


	10. Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth was there all along, those that were blind have their eyes opened. Trouble is, no one likes that they see.

When Anders would look back on things, he could easily see the pattern, the way things had evolved over time to bring them all to this point. It happened just days away from the Tevinter border, days away from Minrathous. Fenris had become more and more short tempered as the weeks had worn on, to the point where his mood had affected everyone in the party. No one spoke during the long, cold rides, or when they were all huddled around the campfire in the evenings. Just endless snow and strained silence.  
The elf had thrown a cooking pot clean across the camp in a snit just because Morrigan had asked him a question. Fenris couldn't think clearly, his only thoughts were about Lethander and sometimes Sirad. Some part of him thought he should be concerned but then the rage would overtake him and any worries about his temper would disappear.

“I don’t know, stop asking me incessant questions witch. I’m not your personal Tevinter almanac.” he’s snapped at Morrigan.

“You and Zevran are the only two of us who have been in Tevinter in the past hundred years,” she shot back. “And I am sick of your short temper.”

“So, I’ve been sick of you since you showed up in Kirkwall,” he growled at her.

“Have you now…” she murmured. “Then we are even in this sentiment.”

“Love,” Anders said cautiously. “It’s okay. She was just asking some questions about the city.” 

“I’m sick of being the one you all run to with questions about Tevinter, questions about lyrium, Arlathan. I’m not a walking, talking grimoire.” Fenris raged at his husband.

“Who else are we supposed to ask?” Anders shot back. “Maker, love. You’ve been angry since we left Orlais. Rhys knows a lot, but when it comes to Tevinter…” 

“Well I’m sorry I’m not a damned ray of sunshine after weeks of travel, worry about my father and Sirad. I thought I could get through one meal without being quizzed.” He snapped at his husband.

“Don’t take it out on me,” Anders said. “You need to calm down, love, please.” 

"I wasn't taking it out on you, love." Fenris snapped. "I thought I spoke to the one who decided to question me on a place I've not set foot in for years."

Anders cried out in frustration and threw his hands up. “We’re about to walk right into Minrathous. We need to know where we’re going.” 

“Why don’t you just go to the Senate and demand an audience with the Archon, you’re a mage, they’ll pay you attention. Me, they’re just going to try and reclaim and give to the highest ranking magister if I’m not killed outright for escaping, no matter how long ago it was.” Fenris got in Anders face, his eyes dark with anger and his brands brightly lit.

“Both of you,” Aedan barked, “Stop this shit right fucking now. Fenris, back off. Anders, step away and shut up!” 

“I’m not a dog, and I don’t jump when you say jump, Cousland.” Fenris growled as he glanced at Aedan, his eyes no longer dark green but the same eerie colour they’d changed to during the battle in Kirkwall.

“The fuck you do,” Aedan snarled. “I’m sick of this shit.” 

“Aedan,” Anders whispered and took a step back as he’d been told.

“Constantly fighting among ourselves,” Aedan continued as if he hadn’t heard. “You act as if we’re always jumping down your fucking throat.” 

“Aedan!” Anders shouted, a bit more frantic. 

“I think you need to get your head on straight,” Aedan said. 

“Aedan!” Morrigan shouted. “Shut up for once and look!” 

“And I…” Aedan trailed off. “Oh, Maker…” 

Fenris grinned at them both, his expression more feral and dangerous than usual. “Funny how none of you saw this, not one bit. Least of all my rather clueless host.” He said in a lower timbre, his eyes flickered between their usual forest hue and some otherworldly shade of green that appeared nowhere in their world. 

“Fen’Harel,” Rhys whispered. 

“No!” Anderes cried. “No, no, no! You give him back!” If it hadn't been for Aedan’s arm snaking around his waist, Anders would have lunged for the god that had been hiding in his husband's body. 

“Give him back? He’s not your property and I don’t intend to harm him, or you since he cares for you so much. I’m amused that none of you picked up on my presence, even after your wedding night in Arlathan.” The god laughed as Anders face paled and he looked ready to tear him apart.

The memory of how aggressive Fenris had been on their wedding night slammed into him and he gasped in sudden pain. “No… No!” He ripped free from Aedan’s grip and rushed at the god.

“Anders, wait!” Aedan cried. 

Fen’Harel let Anders tackle him, then let his eyes go back to normal as the human mage tried to wrestle him. “Release me, you’re hurting me love.” he pleaded. 

“Fenris?” Anders choked out. A tear slipped free and splashed on the elf’s cheek.  
“Yes it’s me, who else would it be?” the elf said with a tender smile even as his host fought to make him let Anders go. He pulled Anders close and whispered one word last thing as himself. “Run.” 

“I won’t leave you,” Anders rapsed. “Never.” 

“Go!” Anders yelled over his shoulder. “All of you run!” 

“Not happening, Anders,” Aedan said. 

Fen’Harel rose to his feet and smiled at Aedan before he pulled his sword free and pointed it at the Warden Commander. “I do believe I said I won’t take orders from you anymore.” 

“Fuck you,” Aedan said and drew his own weapon. “I don’t give a fuck if you are a god.” 

“Aedan, don’t!” Anders inserted himself between the two. “Please don’t hurt him, Aedan.” Zevran had disappeared and Anders was sure the elf was making his way around to Fenris. 

Rhys was the only one to ask the obvious question. “What do you want?” 

“Tevinter to crumble at my feet. I want the Archon’s head as a footstool and I want the Circle broken to nothing.” Fen’Harel grinned at them, then reached up to grab Anders by the collar and pulled him to him. “Want me? Go through your warden.”

“Let him go,” Aedan snarled, but he didn’t advance on the pair. 

“Aedan,” Morrigan whispered. “We can’t fight him like this.” 

“You’ve finally learned some sense, Commander. I’ll take good care of him, my host does love him after all.” Fen’Harel laughed as he kept Anders close to him. “I’ll see you in Tevinter, maybe I’ll give Anders back if he’s good.” 

Zevran appeared just behind Fen’Harel, and Aedan kept his eyes on the god in order not to give his lover’s presence away. “You want the Archon dead? I think we all do.”

“Not just his death Commander, I want Tevinter to fall to ruin around me while I crush them all.” Fen’Harel’s voice was husky, like he was drunk on the power he could finally let run free. “You think I’m stupid enough not to realize your Crow is sneaking up on us?” he said before he cried out and lost his hold on Anders. 

Zevran pulled the blade free as Anders stumbled away. The mage turned around and gasped in horror at the red that stained Fenris’ side. 

“Anders, no!” Aedan shouted. This time, Cadewyn, Rhys, and Aedan grabbed for the mage, preventing him from reaching his husband. 

“Let me go!” Anders screamed. “Fenris!” 

“Fenris is not here anymore.” the god said before he turned to face Zevran, but found he’d disappeared just as quickly as he’d made it to his side. “That’s one for you Arainai, but your only one.” Fen’Harel grimaced as he healed his wound.

“Do you really think you can take on a god Cousland? Do you think you can best me? Or will your blade fall short because of how you feel for this elf?” Fen’Harel snapped his fingers and once again the black leather armor he’d called up in the In-Between covered his body, his sword transmuted to a wicked, jagged blade. “Then come if you dare.” 

“Don’t,” Rhys whispered in Aedan’s ear. “He will kill you as he is now.”

“You did this, didn’t you?” Anders screamed. “This war, Fenris asking to be made heir, you did this!”

“Of course, poor little sod wouldn’t have dared dream so boldly without my influence. He’d sooner be happy to fade into obscurity at your side than have what’s due him as a son of Arlathan. He’s stronger than he ever imagined and that will carry my plan out as I destroy the place of pain for him and so many others.” Fen’Harel laughed darkly before he swung out with his sword to open a rift in the veil behind him.

“No, no, no! Fenris!” Anders jerked against the arms that restrained him, screaming his husband’s name. “Give him back to me!” 

“Not yet, and I cannot guarantee he’ll be in the same condition I took him in. Farewell.” Fen’harel stepped through the portal and out into the outskirts of Minrathous. He had an agenda, even if the wardens and his chosen did not agree with his methods.

Anders screamed. He screamed until he ran out of breath, his throat raw. But the pain was still there, an agony that would not die. 

Through it all, Aedan held him, whispering in his ear. “We’ll get him back. I swear it, Anders. We’ll get them all back.” 

**  
Anders tried to not flinch when Morrigan set the bloody dagger into the fire. Zevran was always one step ahead of the rest of them, and had known he couldn’t best Fen’Harel so he’d done the next best thing. He’d enabled Anders to get free, and he’s stolen a bit of blood from the god. Not a lot, but enough that Morrigan would be able to try to use it to cast a spell to locate him. Still… It was blood magic, Anders knew it, they all knew it. But Grey Wardens didn’t flinch from using any of the resources at their disposal, and this time was no different. 

Anders felt power swell in the clearing and he placed his hand on Morrigan’s shoulder. He, Cadewyn, and rhys were aiding her, lending her whatever she needed to see the spell become successful. Morrigan’s eyes rolled in the back of her head, and Anders could feel the slight drain as she began her search. For several heartbeats, there was nothing as the witch of the wilds even seemed to cease breathing. So when she finally out of a cry of dismay, it startled them all.

“No!” Morrigan jerked away from the spell, severing her contact with them, the magic winking out. she covered her face with shaking hands and breathed shallowly through her fingers. 

“Morrigan?” Aedan asked in concern. “what did you…” 

“Lucen,” she sobbed in a rare showing of emotion. “I saw him with Lucen… He… He took him Aedan. He took our son.” 

When the rage settled over Aedan, it was so quick that Zevran was almost not swift enough. The elf rushed over to his lover and wrapped his arms around the commander. “All of you! Go! Go back to the village we past a few miles back, yes? Aedan and I will meet you there.” 

Fear crawled up Anders’ spine as Aedan’s eyes filled with black and his lips peeled back from his teeth. “Shit,” Anders gasped. “Go! Go!” he yelled at the others. He’d seen the berserker rage come over Aedan quickly before, but never this fast. 

“We shouldn’t leave Zev,” Rhys said even as they hurried to their horses.

“Trust me,” Anders answered. “Zev is the only person who Aedan would never hurt when he’s like this. He’ll get Aedan calmed down and meet us.” 

“Calm is not something either of us will be for a long time” Morrigan said in a deadly whisper. 

**  
Fen'Harel was gentle with the boy, after all he didn't fear him. The child kept calling him that ridiculous nick-name as he strode around the small cottage he'd liberated from its owners.

"Lucen, you know I'm not a bunny." The god said gently.

“But you are Uncle Bunny-Elf,” Lucen insisted. He frowned in confusion. He couldn’t understand why Fenris wasn’t playing along with their name game. 

“When is mommy and daddy coming?” he asked as he stuffed another slice of apple in his mouth.

"Not for a while, are you hungry, child?" Fen'Harel asked

Lucen nodded. “My mommy says that I eat enough to feed Orzammar for a year. I’m glad we are not in Orlais anymore, Uncle Bunny. It was boring there and no one ever told me anything.” 

"What do you want to know? What was held back from you?" He asked gently

“Why my bad dreams stopped,” Lucen said thoughtfully. “And why I couldn’t see daddy for so long. Mommy said it was to keep me safe, but I think I am safe with daddy and you there too.”

"I think your mother will have to answer I'm afraid. Do you have questions I can answer, little one?" Fen'Harel asked

“Where are we going?” Lucen asked. “Mommy and daddy are going to be there, right?” 

"Perhaps." The elf evaded.

Fen'Harel took the stew off the fire and dished them both up dinner. Even though he had no such needs, his mortal host needed sleep and nourishment to function. "Eat little one, your mother will be angry if you don't."

“People say mommy can be scary when she’s angry, but I think she’s funny,” Lucen giggled. He dipped his spoon in the stew and shoved it in his mouth, grinning around it in pleasure. “Good!” he said with a full mouth.

"I'm glad you approve of my cooking skills, little one." Fen'Harel’s gaze softened and seemed more like his host than the Elvhen trickster. 

"You are a good boy, Lucen"

Lucen giggled. “I love you, Uncle Fenris.” 

"I love you Lucen. Be a good boy and take a nap for me? We've traveled far and you need rest little one."

Lucen finished off his stewed and yawned. “Tired,” he agreed. He slipped off his chair and wandered over to the narrow bed at one end of the room. The moment he was under the covers and his head had hit the pillow, he was out, his mouth slightly parted and snoring softly.

Fen'Harel blinked slowly, his eyes going back to his hosts forest green colour as he realized what he'd done since being taken over.

"Aedan is going to skin me alive." Fenris whispered. He dug in his satchel and wrote two short letters; one for Aedan and one for Anders. Both ended with an apology and a plea for help. 

He slipped them into the child pockets before he lost himself to Fen'Harel once more. His thoughts only for a quick death once Aedan got Lucen back.


	11. Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even monsters have hearts, Morrigan and Anders have a heart to heart, and it's a long, dark road ahead.

Four days… four days from Minrathous. Their plan was simple, but complex in execution. They would sneak into the city, find Sirad and Lethander, free them, then sneak back out. Then the real test would begin. The party had argued among themselves as to if they should go after Fenris and Lucen first, or Sirad and Lethander. at one point, Anders had almost come to blows with Rhys while the two had yelled at each other. 

It had been Zevran who had pointed out that having Lethander as someone who could reach Fenris as much as Anders could would be helpful in breaking Fen’Harel’s hold, just as having Sirad with them would mean they had a powerful mage with healing magic on their side. Reluctantly, Aedan, Morrigan, and Anders had capitulated and they had continued their journey to Minrathous. 

Fen’Harel knew they were close by where he stood in the Highway. He had Lucen in front of him, his blade behind him and a twinge of guilt over having used the boy in his schemes. The guilt was more his hosts than the deity’s but still, he would be relieved to give the boy back to his parents. He stared at them as they crested the low hill and smiled when he heard Aedan’s bellow of rage. 

“Stop him!” Zevran cried. It took all three elves grabbing onto and holding Aedan to prevent him from rushing at Fenris and tearing the elf limb from limb with his bare hands. His eyes were an almost solid black and he snarled while he pulled against their hold. 

“Fenris,” Anders whispered. He took a hesitant step forward when Morrigan cried out for him to stop. 

She stepped in front of Anders. “Are you done with him?” she asked Fen’Harel.

“With who?” the god asked her, impressed with her bravery in facing him when Aedan had lost himself mere moments after he spotted them.

“With Lucen,” Morrigan clarified. “Are you done with him? Or will I have to kill you to get him back?” She might as well have been discussing her favorite blend of tea for all of the inflection in her voice. 

“Yes, he’s been very good for his _uncle_. He’s none the wiser for what I am, and if my host survives this, let it remain so.” Fen’Harel replied as he knelt down and spoke quietly in the boys ear, told him to give Anders the notes in his pocket and to be good. He rose and stepped away from the boy with a smile. “I have not harmed him, Fenris cares for the boy and seeing as how Cousland wants to tear my head off, I would not dream of doing anything to him.” 

Morrigan kept her eyes on Fen’Harel as she walked to her son. When she reached Lucen, she bent down, picked him up, and held him tightly in her arms as she backed away. 

“He has nothing of the Old God in him anymore,” she told Fen’Harel. “What did you wish of him?”

“Your cooperation as I did my work, nothing more madame. Keeping a child entertained is more work than I bargained for.” Fen’Harel smiled at her, the expression not-right on the elf he wore like a coat.

“And what about Fenris,” Anders demanded. “When will you be done with him?”

“When Tevinter is dust and Chantry is no more. So it might be awhile, Adelric.” Fen’Harel’s gaze softened and he looked to his host’s human mate with something close to affection. “You could come with us, realize your greatest wish as his side. I would not harm you, as he does not wish you to suffer while I have taken him.” 

It was tempting, so tempting. But Anders knew it would only lead to insanity. Still, if he could go with Fen’Harel, he might be able to find a way to break Fenris free. 

“You don’t get to call me by my name, not with his voice, not while you’re in his body,” he said instead. Fenris would never have forgiven him if he had taken Fen’Harel’s offer.

The god tilted his head and smiled. “You make him proud, and no matter what happens...Anders, know that he loves you with all his heart.”

“Then give him back! Leave him and choose another, damnit!” 

“Make me.” the Trickster taunted with a grin that showed the sharp fangs, more pronounced thanks to his presence. 

Anders fingers sparked with sudden magic. “Who else have you manipulated? How far have you sunk your claws in this whole mess?”

“You’ve named most of them, the magistra paid with her life. Is his fathers freedom, Sirad’s happiness once Rhys has him back not enough? We want the same thing Anders, just through slightly different methods. You can’t hurt me while I have your beloved Fenris.” Fen’Harel moved forward towards Anders, his smile easy and his gaze exactly as his host would have borne for him had he not been in the claws of the elvhen deity.

“Don’t,” Anders whispered, but he didn’t move. “Just let him go, please.” 

When the white headed elf looked up at Anders again, it was Fenris who gazed at him and his expression turned hopeful. “Please, stop him love. No matter the cost to me...Lucen’s pockets...note. Can’t keep him away.” he stuttered as he tried to remain in control. 

A sob escaped Anders’ lips. “If it kills you then the cost is too high.” He cupped Fenris’ face in his hands. “Tell us what to do to help you, love. Please…” He pressed his lips to Fenris’ in a desperate kiss. 

The elf pulled back and tried to keep the god at bay but he felt himself slipping to the back of his mind, a passenger in his own body. “Lucen’s pockets...notes, you...Aedan. Read them.” he stumbled back and shook his head as if to clear it. Unfortunately for them, it was Fen’Harel that gazed back at Anders with a devious smile. “He’s stronger than I thought, have to remember that.” he rasped.

“People like you always underestimate him,” Anders hissed. “It’s why you’re going to lose.” 

“So you say, I hope you enjoyed that kiss, it may well be the last one you share with him.” Fen’Harel grinned maniacally as he turned and pointed to the Black Spire where the Archon resided. “I’m going there, meet me or not. It’s your choice, Anders.” the Trickster hissed in return before he whistled for his steed and mounted it. 

Aedan began bellowing at Fen’Harel, heaping curses and threats on him as he struggled against the three elves. 

“Mind your commander, my host cares too much for him to wish to fight. See you at the Spire, love.” Fen’Harel said before he kicked the black warhorse into a gallop and bolted away from them, towards Minrathous.

Aedan roared and lunged forward, dragging Zevran, Rhys, and Cadewyn with him. Anders only stared dumbly after Fen’Harel as he watched the god in his husband’s body fade into the distance. 

“He wants us to go to Minrathous,” Anders whispered, his words almost lost in Aedan’s enraged cries.

“Aedan, stop that bellowing for Maker’s sake.” Morrigan said archly. “Perhaps you would like to hold Lucen since he’s squirming to get to you anyway.”

“Daddy!” Lucen cried as he was set down. He ran through the snow and slammed into one of his father’s legs, holding on for dear life.

The black in Aedan’s eyes immediately receded. It was the quickest that Anders had ever seen the rage leave him. “Luce,” Aedan choked, and bent down to scoop his son up when the elves let him go.

“Daddy! Uncle Bunny told me you and mommy were coming to see me.” 

“I want to do a bit of spellwork on him once we’ve settled at a camp. I don’t trust whatever has hold of your warden to not have tried something. Why else take the child?” Morrigan said.

“He’s ours as well, I just hope we can free him without having to end him.” Cadewyn said quietly.

“No one is ending anyone,” Anders shouted as he whirled on Cadewyn. “We are getting them back--all of them!”

“If it were you,” Zevran said carefully, “If it was you that had been taken, and Fenris could not find a way to free you, would you not want him to end your suffering and stop you from harming anyone?”

“I…” A tear slipped free and rolled down Ander’s cheek. “We’ll get him back,” he insisted. He couldn’t think of any other outcome. It didn’t matter that Zev was right, and that Fenris would want Anders to end his suffering and prevent him from killing people. Anders refused to think of it, not until every last avenue had been exhausted. 

“Do not make him any more maudlin the lot of you. This is difficult, and were I in his shoes regarding Leliana, I would likely be the same way.” Morrigan muttered as she came over to Anders.

“We can talk later, at camp if you need to.” she offered him.

“I’m just being practical.” muttered Cadewyn.

“Sometimes it is hard being the practical one, yes?” Zevran said. He slipped an arm around Cadewyn’s waist and led him back to where they had left the horses. He eyed the tall Elvhen next to him. “I think it is past time you and I got to know each other…” 

Aedan followed with Lucen in his arms. He rolled his eyes to the graying sky. “Zev…” he sighed.

“Thanks, Morrigan,” Anders murmured. He rubbed at his eyes and moved to follow the others. 

“Now is not the time Arainai.” Cadewyn murmured. “Perhaps once this business is done, assuming we all come out of alive.”

“There is always time,” Zevran said with a wink. “But you are practical as you say, so I will wait.” 

“Thank Mythal for small favors.” Cadewyn muttered. 

“You, my friend, have not slept with me yet. Do not thank your god so quickly until you have.” 

“Maker, Zev,” Aedan grumbled. 

“Notes!” Anders suddenly shouted. “Lucen has notes in his pockets.”

Aedan stopped when they had reached their horses and rummaged through his son’s coat. He withdrew two folded pieces of parchment. One had Aedan’s name on it, while the other had Anders’.

“What does yours tell you? Hopefully some way to break the creatures hold on him?” Morrigan asked after she’d mounted her ride. She’d let Aedan hold on to Lucen until they found a campsite.

Aedan slowly followed the others on his horse as he balanced a clinging Lucen, the reins, and the note. 

_Aedan….hard to think, I am sorry for Luce. Fen’Harel, must drive him out. Maybe Sirad can, with Morrigan’s help. If not...have to...kill me. I’m sorry for this, should have known. Forgive me, F~_

Aedan folded the note up after he had read it outloud for the others. He frowned thoughtfully while he listened to Anders read his. 

_My heart, I apologize for this. I should have seen this...I may not...survive._ the note is blurred just a bit but continued on… _Sirad, Morrigan may have key to this, but go on if I do not make it. Arlathan archives...answers, maybe, ask Rhys if...survive this. Yours...Leto_

Anders’ vision blurred and he choked out the last of the words. “What does he mean?” he rasped. 

“It means when we get Sirad and Lethander back, we must go to Arlathan,” Morrigan told him calmly. 

“Cadewyn and I can bring us all there quickly,” Rhys said. “While we could not to Minrathous, we know the way to Arlathan intimately. If there is a way to free Fenris, it is there.”   
“Good, then we have a plan of action, but it will be difficult with Lucen along for the ride. Small boys do not need to have such adventures, yet.” Morrigan said with a smile toward her son.

“Then we figure out how to get them back. Rhys, once we are closer to the city, you can locate him through your bond correct?” Cadewyn said as he caught up to his King.

“Yes,” Rhys nodded. 

“If the Archon has sanctioned this, then he will be in the Spire, or the Archon’s Seat,” Zevran added. 

“Then we go to the Spire, the question is how do we get in and out after they are rescued? The last thing we need is to have the whole of Minrathous after us.” Morrigan said quietly.

“I have a few ideas,” said Zevran. “We have a few avenues open to us, yes? None of which will be to anyone’s liking, but it will get the job done.” 

“Why do I get the feeling I don’t want to know,” Anders muttered. They drew their horses to a stop near an outcropping of rocks and dismounted.

Aedan pressed his face into Lucen’s dark hair and placed a kiss on top of his head before he set the boy down in the snow. The weather had thinned out the closer they got to Minrathous, but there was still a bit of snow where they were. 

“It is simple, yes?” Zevran said. “We have two mages with us, three elves, and a human warrior. Why we are nothing more than two magisters, their elven slaves, and human guard walking into the city, yes?” 

“Oh… Fuck no,” Anders said. “I am not--”

“Or we go through the Deep Roads under the city,” Zevran finished.

“Of course,” Anders grumbled. 

“I will take Lucen back to Leliana,” Cadewyn volunteered. “I could be back before morning since I know the way now.”

Morrigan looked at him with a smile. "You can wear those appalling feather pauldrons again."

“I’ll have you know that I looked damn good in those,” Anders groused. He took out his pack and moved around the campsite to help the others ready it for the evening. When they were done, Aedan and Morrigan hugged and kissed Lucen goodbye, and Cadewyn disappeared with the boy to begin their journey back.

“Let me get this straight,” Rhys finally said while they sat around the campfire, huddled in furs and eating a stew that Anders had made. “You wish for Cadewyn, you, and I to pretend to be Anders’ slaves?”

“That is the gist of it, yes?” Zevran replied as he blew on the steaming bowl.

"How else are we to enter without setting off every magister and guard in a ten mile radius?" Morrigan asked as she scraped her leavings into the scrap-heap to be burnt later.

“Pretend to play our parts and walk right in, or wander in the Deep Roads where some of us aren’t Grey Wardens and who the Void knows is down there,” Anders mused. “Lovely options you are giving us, Zev.” 

“It’s a sound plan,” Aedan admitted. “But how do we get out?”

“Same way in, yes?” Zevran said as he took a delicate bit of his stew. “We walk right out.”

“There is the problem of me and Morrigan trying to pass as magisters,” Anders pointed out.

“I just so happen to have magister robes with me, and the two of you speak the language, yes?”

“Of course you do,” Anders sighed. “Alright, I’m in.” 

“As am I,” Rhys added. “Anything for Sirad and Lethander.” 

"I've got no qualms about playing the part. Especially if it gets us closer to solving this debacle." Morrigan replied before she looked to Zevran and Rhys. "Your markings are distinctive, as are Cadewyn’s. We may have to use glamours on the lot of you."

Anders held up a hand that wasn’t cradling his bowl. “Don’t look to me for that. Glamours were never my thing.”

“Then it’s settled,” Aedan said. “We’ll reach Minrathous soon, which means our approach might be noticed. We’ll have to start paying our parts in the morning.”

Anders sighed. “Just don’t tell anyone about the robes, okay? Those things leave little to the imagination.” 

“Oh?” Zevran mused. “I was going to commision a portrait and hang it up in the hall of the Vigil.” 

"If I recall they are practically indecent." Morrigan said with a teasing smirk.

"Once you're done, my offer to speak what's on your mind is still open, Anders." She said with all traces of mischief gone.

Anders nodded. “Thank you,” he said in all honestly. He hadn’t had much time to actually have a conversation with Morrigan. She was a mage, but she had had training vastly different than his.

“You’re welcome, we should find an illusion of privacy by those rocks if you like.” Morrigan pointed to a large sheet of rock that jutted from the earth at an angle, enough to make an overhang for a traveler, or a temporary shelter from the wind if not the elements.

Anders nodded and handed his bowl off to Zevran and followed her to the outcropping. He wrapped his furs tighter around himself as the wind abruptly picked up. He ducked behind the rock and the wind cut off.

Morrigan cast a shield to keep the elements out and made herself comfortable against the rock wall. “So, what is it you wish to talk of? I don’t think Aedan will be too willing to listen after Fen’Harel took Lucen. Zevran and Cadewyn are too practical, and Rhys is too concerned with his husband to listen.” 

Anders debated on how blunt he should be with her before he spoke. “I need Fenris back. The others… they’ll kill him to prevent Fen’Harel from causing harm. I can’t let that happen and I need your help.” 

“How do you think I can help? You know as well as I do the only way to end a possession is to kill the host. Unless you think he can be redeemed since this is no mere Spirit that holds him but an old Elvhen god. You must be prepared for the worst Anders, though you do not wish to hear it.” Morrigan said gently as she could.

“You did not give up on Lucen and he was possessed by an Old God,” Anders said stubbornly. “In fact, Fenris and I helped you save Lucen from the Archdemon inside him.” he knew it might have been underhanded to remind her of that, but he was desperate. 

“You also had the help of the very one who now holds your husband hostage. Did you forget that?” Morrigan replied testily.

“No,” Anders told her. “But I am desperate, Morrigan. In your search to save Lucen, you must have come across something, anything that can help.” 

“Yes, that slimy Elvhen lord, Veneris was it, had some interesting tomes and I still have the scrolls he gave us to help Lucen. They are in the Keep and provided we can actually hold Fenris in place long enough to shackle him and get him imprisoned, we can use that information in addition to what we might learn in Arlathan.”

Morrigan’s gaze softened just a bit. “You can use your marital bond, just as Rhys can use his to find him when he’s nearby. That is something we have as an advantage, unless Fen’Harel has blocked it somehow.”

“No, he hasn’t,” Anders said. “I felt him as he came down the road earlier, right before we saw him.” He turned his face to the side and pressed his cheek into the soft fur around his shoulders. 

“He’s going to hate himself after this is done. I have to… I have to stop Fen’Harel from using Fenris for something truly heinous.”

“You, Aedan and Zevran know him well. What will get to him?” Morrigan queried him.

“I…” Anders blinked. “Lucen. Lucen got through to him. So did I for a moment. He needs to remember, Morrigan. He needs to remember who loves him and that we need him with us.” 

“I will not risk Lucen, but you can get to him, via the bond or perhaps a closer connection. I sense something deeper between you two, old magic. Can that not touch his heart?” she asked.

“I hope so,” Anders said. For the first time since Fenris had been taken from him, he began to feel some hope. “Thanks,” he told her with a lopsided grin. “You know, you’re a lot nicer than you let on.” 

“Don’t tell Zevran, he’ll never let me hear the end of it. Come,we all need sleep tonight if we are to play our roles well come daylight.” she dispelled her barrier and nodded for Anders to go ahead of her back to camp.

The cold immediately buffeted Anders and he shivered violently under his furs. “Maker, I can’t wait until we get to warmer Minrathous. Has anyone outside of tevinter ever said that?” 

Morrigan laughed as they walked back to camp. “I doubt it, I very much doubt it. I will check on Aedan, and it would not be remiss for you to do the same now that he is not ready to tear the next fool in half that he catches sight of.”

“Well doesn’t that just make me want to run over and cuddle him,” Anders quipped. 

“Better you than me.” Morrigan replied before she left him to his thoughts, her own too tangled up with relief for getting Lucen back, and fear of what they would face with the new dawn.


	12. Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Black Spire is the goal, in and out. But things are never that simple, but where there's hope, there's a way.

Fen’Harel smiled as he approached the Southern gates to the city, that smile remained as he walked right up to the gates and strolled in past the guards. He hadn’t bothered to glamour himself, or make them see what they wished. He merely made himself missable, easily overlooked. 

Which made him nearly cackled in glee over how easily the mortals missed what they didn’t want to see even when it walked right past them. Getting to the Black Spire was going to be far too simple at this rate. Of course, there were others to consider in his plot. His gift to this host was to ensure that Lethander and Sirad were freed before he unleashed chaos upon the jewel of the Imperium. With that in mind, he strode on towards his goal.

**

Anders tugged at the top of the corset and managed to at least get it to rise above his nipples. He couldn't breathe in the damned magister robes, and he threw a glare behind him when he heard Aedan’s snort of amusement. 

“Yes, this is all so very funny. I want to see you wear a corset and feathers. Then who’d be laughing.” 

“It’s very fetching, and easy to slit the lacing should you need more room to maneuver.” Morrigan said as she walked arm in arm with Anders, a haughty sneer on her face as Zevran, Rhys, and Cadewyn fell in behind Aedan who was their bodyguard.

“You’re so right. _my love_ ,” Anders said with a mischievous grin. “Why didn’t I ever think of that before?”

“Because I’m the smart one in this little farce. Remember our stories, beloved.” Morrigan said under her breath as they walked. “You are my betrothed, who rescued me from the clutches of Templars in another city-state, and this is all that’s left of our soon to be joined households. We’re here to register our name and property before we secure lodgings and plan our ceremony.” 

“So I get to be the hero and save the girl? I like this story,” Anders grinned. The wall of Minrathous was a thing to behold. The wall looked as if it had been carved from a single rock, or a large mountain. Anders couldn’t see any seams in the masonry, and the wall rose high into the air. On each corner stood a massive golem, the Juggernauts that the dwarves had constructed for the magisters so long ago. Anders doubted the dwarves could manage such a feat again. The Juggernauts were gigantic, and legends told of how they could sweep away men as if they were ants. 

Anders believed those stories now. 

He held his chin up high as they approached one of two gates that led into Minrathous. There was a short line, as it was still early in the day. As they got closer to the guards, Anders could feel how his heart pounded in his chest.

“I will pretend to know very little of the Tevinter tongue, so you will need to translate for me, my heart.” Morrigan managed to make the faux endearment drip with sarcasm even as she walked with her head held high and their entourage of elven slaves plus bodyguard behind them.

“Where will you be from then?” Anders whispered. “Maybe I saved you from some templars outside of the Imperium.” They moved a bit closer and Anders fought to school his face into something uncaring.

“The outskirts of Ferelden, where I was being hunted by the nefarious Knight Captain and my heroic lover fried them all to a crisp.” Morrigan said with a smile.

Anders snorted in laughter. “See, now I’m loving this plan more and more.” 

“You’re incorrigible, let’s get this show on the road.” Cadewyn muttered under his breath.

The glamour that Morrigan had cast on the elves was impressive. Both Cadewyn and Rhys’s hair was pitch black, while their skin had been darkened and the lyrium markings had been covered completely. Zevran had wild red hair with pale skin now. Morrigan had made sure that each elf didn’t look a thing like their former selves. 

For herself, she had braided her hair elaborately, and Anders had been fascinated to watch her do it without even the aid of a mirror or an extra set of hands. She held herself in a such a way, that there was no doubt that she thought herself a woman of consequence. Anders tried to mimic her in his stance, holding his chin up high, with his lip curled in the slightest distain. 

“Business in Minrathous,” one of the guards said when they reached the gate, his tone bored. 

“Registration for marriage,” Anders said in Tevene, letting irritation slip into his words. He was a magister now, and needed to act as if he were above the non-powered. 

“Names,” the guard asked as he picked up a quill and turned to a small table set off to the side towering with parchments. 

“Aurelius Cato Lucius,” Anders intoned. It had been Zevran who had come up with the overly long name. “And this is my soon to be wife Suri. Are we done with these questions, or must we stand here in the dirt for much longer?” 

The guard gave them a once over and a sneer before he opened the gate for them, his gaze especially dark as it passed over their slaves.

“Pretty, are they not?” Anders asked. He gave a dark chuckle as they walked through the gate and into the city. 

“You are frightening when you want to be,” Aedan said when they walked out of earshot. 

“Mind yourself, Lucius.” Cadewyn growled.

Anders turned and shot Cadewyn a silencing look over his shoulder, before he spoke to Zevran. “Where is this inn you told me of?” He kept up his persona. Who knew who was watching or listening. 

Cadewyn glowered at the tall mage but fell silent as they walked on.

Zevran moved to walk slightly ahead of the others, leading on a twisting path through the streets. Anders had never seen anything like Minrathous before, at least, not in a way that wasn’t crumbling. he’d seen his share of Imperium ruins, crumbling buildings and roads that only hinted at the splendor that had once been. 

The city was huge, the streets crowded with all walks of life. Mages practiced their craft openly, and for a moment, Anders yearned for that kind of life, one where he wouldn’t have to fear the templars. But he knew there was a price in Minrathous, because although he would never have to worry about the templars again, he would have to live in constant fear of his fellow mages. 

When they finally came to the inn, Anders fought not wince at the caricature of a Qunari that danced over the doorway. They trailed in after Zevran and Anders let the elf do the bargaining for rooms for him, just as a good little magister would. Coins exchanged hands and they were soon shown to two chambers, connected by a door. One would be for the slaves and guard, while the other was for Anders and Morrigan. 

“Dearest, can you assure our rooms are secure before we give orders to our slaves for the evening. It’s been a long journey and I have no wish to be disturbed once we have dined.” Morrigan said without dropping her own persona. She would not put it past the magisters to have monitoring spells everywhere even if they spoke quietly.

“Yes, my love,” Anders told her. He stood in the center of the room and power built on his hands. With a word he let a silencing barrier surround the room and seep into the walls. It would conceal as well as muffle their words. 

When he was finished, Anders’ fingers went to the back of his corset. “Oh, Maker, get this thing off of me.” 

“Oh? I think it looks good on you,” Zevran mused. 

“It does, who would have thought wielding that staff would have given you such a nice physique.” Morrigan said in an almost purr as she came up behind him to undo the laces. “Stand still, or make noise, make anyone who might listen think I couldn’t wait to ravish you.” she snickered.

“There’ll be no ravishing tonight, I’m exhausted.” Cadewyn grumbled.

“I do like where this conversation is going, yes?” Zevran said with a wicked grin.

Aedan rolled his eyes. “Yes, yes, Anders is very pretty right now, but we need to figure out what to do next.” 

As the corset fell away, Anders breathed a sigh of relief since his ribs cold finally expand fully. He rubbed at the reddened marks in his skin.

“Figure out where we need to go to get to the Black Spire, make obeisance in some farce of good faith and then make sure our entry has not aroused too much suspicion. However, I suggest we get Anders into something he can breathe in, send Zevran out to fetch us dinner with a message that we do not wish to be disturbed until breakfast is served.” Morrigan said as she dropped onto the large feather bed.

“I will be back, yes?” Zevran said. 

“Careful, Zev,” Aedan warned. 

“I am always careful,” the elf replied with a wink as he left. 

“So now what Aedan? We’re in the heart of the beast and who knows what we’ll find as we crawl into its belly.” Morrigan muttered as she massaged her shoulders with a grimace. “No wonder magisters look so damned angry, their mode of dress is so uncomfortable.”

Anders had turned his back on the room as he opened the pack that Rhys had been carrying for him and withdrew more comfortable robes. He hesitated before he slipped out of the rest of the magister’s robes and hurriedly pulled his on.

“See now,” Aedan said idly, “Zev is going to be so mad he missed you doing that.” 

“Focus, Aedan,” Rhys said. 

“Tomorrow Anders and his lovely wife go out to tour the city. While we’re wandering to see the sights, Rhys, you can use your bond with Sirad to pinpoint exactly where he is. If he is in the Spire, then we will plan from there.” 

"And what shall I do, master?" Cadewyn said bitterly

Anders’ mouth worked a few times. “I uh… I’m sorry I was an ass to you,” he said lamely. 

The Elvhen fighter grinned, "I know. I was having you on."

Anders narrowed his eyes. “Elves…” he mumbled. 

“Tomorrow then?” Rhys asked as he began to pace the room. From the moment he had entered the city, he had felt a slight tugging on his bind markings. Sirad was close

"Tomorrow." Both Morrigan and Cadewyn agreed

Rhys let out a frustrated sigh. “He’s so close. I can finally feel him again and I…” 

Anders laid a gentle hand on Rhys’ arm. “I know… We’ll get them back.” 

"We'll get them all back." Morrigan said with a glance at Anders

Anders gave her a grateful smile. 

“Once Zevran returns, we can eat and rest from this tiresome journey. Might we hope he’s gotten something useful from his extended jaunt among the masses.” Morrigan replied as she returned Anders grateful look.

“May this be a quick, bloody trip for those that took them. And a short return to Arlathan after we have them back.” Cadewyn added.

They didn't have long to wait before Zevran returned with a large sack over his shoulder and a platter with various foods in his hands. He set the platter down then palced the sack on the bed before he left the room without another word. He came back a moment later, this time with two bottles of wine.

“Successful?” Aedan asked his lover. 

Zevran made a show of opening one of the bottles of wine. “More than I expected, yes? It is known that Sirad has been taken, and is in Minrathous. I heard whispers of it. It varies on where he is, yes? Some say the Spire, some say he has been imprisoned under the arena. It’s become a bit of a juicy piece of gossip that a former slave is now husband to a king. some see his capture as proof of Tevinter’s might.” 

Rhys’ lips curled back in a sneer. “They’ll soon be proven wrong.” 

“They better be grateful we want to get in and out, else I’d take pleasure in picking apart these vultures with my bare hands.” Cadewyn said in a low growl.

“They will pay, don’t you worry.” Morrigan assured them with a smile that had sent many men scurrying in fear for their lives in the Wilds.

“There are some who say…” Zevran hesitated. “There are some who say he is the pet of a magister named Gaius. Some who say that he is the pet of the Archon himself.” He didn’t give Rhys the details he had heard in the streets, it wouldn’t do the king any good to hear them. 

Rhys’ jaw worked a few times and his markings flickered along with is glamour. “We need to go and look for him today.” 

“No,” Aedan said. “We wait until tomorrow. We can’t break the characters we’ve set up. Anders and Morrigan are a couple, and we are their servants and slaves. We will escort them on the sightseeing tour tomorrow.” 

“Be glad we care for Sirad and Lethander, else we’d eschew this farce and find them ourselves.” Cadewyn muttered angrily before he stalked into the side room.

“I think now would be a good time to try and see if either of you could use your powers to teleport, yes?” Zevran said loud enough for Cadewyn to hear him in the next room. 

“Better now than tomorrow when it might be too late,” Anders agreed.

Cadewyn came out and looked at Zevran with irritation. “Teleport where? We know little of this place, it takes a toll on us to teleport far and we have no way of knowing that using our own powers will trip some kind of alarm here.”

Zevran blinked. “I hadn’t thought of the alarm…” A slow, wicked smile crossed his lips. “You are too practical… I do like that.” 

“Focus, Zev,” Aedan said with a sigh.

“So what is it you want him to do exactly? Assuming you can think with more than your cock for five minutes.” Morrigan sniped at him.

“It would have been nice for one of them to take our friends out of the city using their powers, but you are right in we cannot risk raising an alarm to even test it.” Zevran’s eyes slitted as he glanced at Morrigan. “I can multitask, you know this…” 

“I do, as did half the camp.” The witch said tiredly before she stretched out on the bed with a sigh. “We should go our separate ways, especially if a servant comes to check on us, it would be hard to explain why all of us are in one room and being far too familiar with them.” Morrigan finished, unable to call them slaves in the privacy of the suite. It was bad enough to use such words to maintain their cover.

Aedan nodded. “Agreed.” He separated some of the food and took about half it it with him to the next room with a bottle of wine. “We’ll see each other first thing tomorrow.” 

Anders waved at them by wiggling his fingers as the other drifted off to the next room, leaving him alone with Morrigan. 

Once they were gone she turned to him with a sad look. “I am sorry for this, I know it is not what you wanted, nor that you wish to lie next to me when you miss Fenris so much.”

Anders gave her a nervous chuckle. “If the situation were different, we wouldn’t be just sleeping. Don’t be sorry for it. At least this way I get to have a story about sleeping next to the beautiful Morrigan.” 

“Oh do tell, you think you could woo me with your silver tongue? Or charm me from my smalls?” She chuckled as she pulled her robes off and rummaged for a nightshirt, careless of her near nudity.

Anders knew that no one would blame him for the quick perusal of her body with his eyes before he turned his back on her. “I would have tried,” he told her.

“Oh stop pretending you didn’t look, I’ve no shame in my appearance. I’m damned proud of my body, and I would be more insulted if you hadn’t taken peek.” Morrigan laughed as she sauntered over to the bed with nightshirt in hand. “If things weren’t so bad, I’d let you talk me out of my smalls, the distraction would be nice.”

Anders audibly swallowed. “Maker, you are tempting… But without talking to Fenris first…” A furrow appeared between Anders’ eyebrows. “I once would have thought that asking him for such a thing would have been the end of the world, now I would relish any argument that would have come of it.” A wry smile crossed his lips. “If he would have even argued with me.” 

“I know, I’m sorry Anders, I should not offer what cannot be. Leliana would not be pleased with me, even if she understood why I’d done it.” Morrigan said as she slipped her shirt over her head and crawled under the covers.

Anders rolled his eyes up to the ceiling. “Now I’m thinking about you and Leliana,” he groaned. “Sorry…” 

“You wouldn’t be the first, but don’t speak of it any further. It’s hard enough being without her like this. At least we got Lucen back before we entered Tevinter.” She said softly.

Any rising lust that Anders was feeling immediately died down. He slipped out of his robes and crawled into the bed next to Morrigan. “You’ll be back with her soon,” he said.

“And you will have Fenris at your side.” she said as her eyes closed, the bitter truth that it might not be with the elf alive, kept to herself.

Anders dared to press a kiss to the back of her neck. “Goodnight,” he muttered against her skin. 

“Sleep well.” she said as she drifted off.

**

The next morning found Anders gripping the edge of the table tightly while Zevran tightened the laces on his magister robes. 

“Stop complaining, yes?” Zevran chided. “You will have a change of robes with you in your pack.”

“It feels like the food I ate is being squeezed back up,” Anders whined. 

“Now that’s just gross,” Aedan told him while he tightened the straps on his gauntlet. 

“But you look so pretty,” Rhys said. “I can see what my brother sees in you.” 

“The colour of the leather does offset your eyes and hair.” Morrigan snickered.

“Oh, ha ha,” Anders said breathlessly. 

“Maybe I should try and get some for Sirad,” Rhys mused.

“See,” Anders said as he straightened when Zevran had finished tying the last lace, “Sirad would be the pretty one. He already is, and wearing something like this…” 

Rhys laughed. “I’ll be sure to tell him you agreed with me when we are on our way back to Arlathan.” 

“Just have those adjusted for him, I doubt Anders wants to wear them again with all the complaining he’s doing.” Cadewyn teased.

Anders beckoned with a wiggle of his fingers. “Keep the jokes coming. They’re hilarious,” he said dryly.

“Ready?” Aedan asked. 

“Yes, lets get this show on the road. Everyone make sure they have what they need in case we don’t make it back here.” Morrigan cautioned, glad they had stowed some of their things outside the city.

Anders placed his staff on his back and straightened his shoulders under the fur. He held out his elbow for Morrigan. “Shall we, my beloved?” he asked in Tevene. 

“Remember, Rhys,” Aedan cautioned, “Don’t use your markings unless you want the glamor to be stripped from you.” 

“I’ll remember,” Rhys shot back. 

“As will I.” Cadewyn said as he fell in behind the two mages, his expression thankfully held behind the magic charm over him.

“Yes, yes we shall my heart.” Morrigan replied with a haughty smile.

**  
They wandered all over the city for the better part of the morning, slowly making their way to the Spire. Anders had seen more of Minrathous than he had ever wanted to, even when he had been a young, Circle mage. They had passed by more than one slave auction that had had him worrying that Rhys and Cadewyn might break character to free the elven slaves. Aedan for his part had tightened his grip on the hilt of his sword at his waist. 

By early afternoon they had come to the Spire, the ancient tower that overlooked all of Minrathous. it stabbed up towards the sky like a jagged, black dagger, and Anders couldn't help but think that it looked like the Black City, something he had seen off in the distance in the Fade more than he would have liked. 

Rhys’ pace had quickened the closer they had gotten to the Spire, and Cadewyn had had to forcefully grab his king’s arm and make him slow down. 

“He’s here,” Rhys hissed under his breath. “I can feel it.”

“Alright, inform them so we can make our move.” Cadewyn responded quietly.

Rhys did and his eyes flickered over the peopled milling around them, magisters on their way to and from the Spire with their slaves. 

“Then I think I need to see the Spire from the inside,” Anders announced. “What say you, my love?” 

“Yes, I think our tour won’t be complete without it.” Morrigan smiled at him and tipped her head towards their goal.

For the first time since they had entered Minrathous, Anders got to see what the Tevinter templars looked like. Their armor was a shining black, and their helmets looked almost demonic as two of them stood guard over the entrance to the Spire. Anders could barely suppress his shiver of fear as they passed by them with a chattering group of magisters. 

Cadewyn barely held his smile in as they allowed Rhys to point out where to go, his expression tense as they neared where Sirad and Lethander must be held.

“Be ready love, you never know who we might meet as we get to know our new city.” Morrigan said with a wink.

Anders tried not to stare too much when they entered the Spire. The tower looked like it had been carved from a massive, solid onyx stone. The inside looked no different and Anders could see how they were dimly reflected back on the floor and walls. 

Rhys’ glamour shimmered when he pushed ahead of the others, and Aedan gripped the king’s arm and whispered a warning to calm down in his ear. 

“Do not endanger us when we are so close.” Morrigan whispered as if she was reprimanding him. “Just point the way.”

Rhys bit back a choked sound of frustration, but took the lead with Zevran anyway. 

Anders thought the next hour was one of the longest in his life. The smile on his face felt more and more forced as they passed by templars and guards, wandering over corridors and up stairs. So far, no one had tried to stop them, or ask what they were doing. They were yet another couple of rich, bored magisters who wanted to see something interesting. But as they climbed the Spire, Anders couldn't help but notice that the crowd was thinning out and there were more guards and templars to be seen. 

“How good at you are diversions?” Morrigan murmured under her breath to the party, hopeful someone could have a better option. 

Zevran snorted. “You have met me, yes?” He took a few steps back and slipped into the shadows.

Anders glanced around the corner to yet another set of stairs. This one, though, had more guards than any of the others and there wasn’t another magister in sight. “How close are we?” Anders asked. 

“Close,” Rhys answered from between gritted teeth. 

“I hope Zevran does whatever he needs to sooner than later.” Cadewyn said softly.

“Zev acts the fool because it pleases him to confuse people,” Aedan whispered. “Just wait…”

There was a faint popping sound along with a sharp gasp. Anders glanced around the corner again to see white smoke billowing at the bottom of the stairs. As he watched, he could make out the outline of Zevran taking down each of the four guards before any of them had so much of a chance to cry out in warning. He eased each one silently to the ground, and by the time the smoke had dissipated, he was moving the bodies out of sight. 

“He’s good.” Cadewyn said as they moved quickly towards the stairs. “I think the further we go, the quicker his glamour will drop, so get going.”

“At least one of you is level headed in all this.” Morrigan said as she followed Rhys and the others.

Zevran and Rhys ushered them up the stairs. “They will eventually find the bodies,” Zevran told them in a hurried whisper. “We need to be swift.” 

As they made their way up the Spire, the guards became more frequent. They were losing time before they were discovered, and Anders was beginning to wonder how in the Void they’d manage to get out with Lethander and Sirad once they found them. 

“Where is he?” Morrigan hissed out as they went faster, Rhys’ glamour flickering more with each step he took.

“There,” Rhys all but yelled as they came to the top of yet another set of marble stairs. 

A great set of doors stood before them and Zevran halted in mid step. “No guards for such large doors at the top of a tower, yes?” 

“I don’t care,” Rhys snarled.”He’s there!” The glamor fell away as he pushed at the doors and they swung open. 

“Looks like another battle I see.” Morrigan called cheerfully as she unslung her staff and called her power to her fingers.

“Damned magisters, what have they done to them?” Cadewyn said as he charged in after Rhys, his own glamour dropping as he ran.

“Rhys,” Sirad whispered. His hands went instinctively to the golden collar around his throat. Next to him, Lethander knelt on the black floor, his hands bound behind him and a similar collar on his neck. 

The chamber was large, and there was no doubt as to what it was used for. Large columns were spaced evenly throughout the room, leading the eye towards a tall dais where a throne stood. Lethander and Sirad were on the dias near the throne, while a grey haired magister with a long, flowing beard sat on the throne. There must have been at least thirty templars and guards that stood battle ready in front of the dias, their swords drawn. 

“You will pay for this!” Rhys bellowed and unleashed the power of his markings. 

“I’ll free Lethander, you get Sirad.” Cadewyn growled in Elvhen as he lit his own brands and pulled his swords.

Morrigan cast Haste on their group and called forth an ice storm to keep the Templars off their feet.

“Stop!” The ancient magister got to his feet. His voice sounded through the chamber, augmented by magic. “I will not hesitate to kill them both,” he said. 

Rhys came to a sudden halt, his swords in his hands, lyrium fire racing up the blades from his markings. “Do it and I will tear this tower down,” he snarled. 

“You and what army, elf?” Gaius said with a smirk before he yanked Sirad’s long braid back so he had to look up at him.

“Magisters never know when to shut up.” Morrigan snarled as she waited to see who would move first.

Sirad’s eyes widened first in fear, then narrowed in anger. “You and I were friends once, Gaius,” he told the magister who had him. 

“Fool, I was never your friend. Magisters never have friends.” Gaius sneered at him.

“Then I won’t feel so badly for this,” Sirad rasped. He placed a hand on the side of Gaius’ throat and let his healing magic rip free. 

Gaius screamed in pain from Sirad’s spell countering his blood magic, but that pain was nothing compared to the peal of rage that filled the room as darkness settled under the Archon’s feet.

Gaius fell back from Sirad, his eyes wide as he tried to believe what he saw before him. “What manner of demon are you?”

Fen’Harel laughed at the mortal’s fear and smiled. “You’ll wish I was merely a demon by the time I’m done with you, magister.” 

“Fenris?” Sirad whispered, scrambling back from Gaius when the magister had released his hair. “No… You’re not…” 

“Leto,” Lethander said in astonishment. “What was done to you?” 

Fen’Harel smiled at the two elves indulgently before he turned his attention to the magister at his feet. “Release them now magister else you will make pissing yourself in fear your last act on this earth.

“Demon…” the older magister hissed. “I am the Archon of Tevinter and I bow down to no demon.”

Below, Anders and the others could only watch in horror with the guards and the templars between them and Sirad and Lethander. 

“Stop this game,” Anders cried. “Just stop this, Fen’Harel.”

The old god turned to Anders and grinned. “This is no game Anders. This is about getting Sirad and Lethander back, finding the Archon is an added treat.” 

With a gesture, the collars opened and fell to the ground with loud thunks and Fen’Harel drew his sword. “You lot can help me or take them and run, your choice.”

Morrigan cast a barrier over Lethander and Sirad with her own grin. “Cross me and you shall pay!”

“What did you do to Fenris?” Sirad demanded. He slowly rose back to his feet.

“Borrowed him for a while. I don’t think you should be making demands of me mortal.” Fen’Harel lit the brands of his host and gave the others a menacing look. 

“Are you going to gawk or fight?” he asked before he turned to the Archon. “You will kneel before me, mage.” 

“Wait!” Sirad cried at Fen’Harel. Behind him the others had engaged the guards and templars. Magic sizzled in the air along with the scent of fresh spilt blood. 

The god paid him no mind as he raised his sword at the Archon and then back at the floor, his expression maniacal as he exerted his will against the aged leader of the Imperium. “You heard me, kneel.”

The Archon gasped in pain as his knees hit the marble floor.

“I said wait,” Sirad whispered harshly. He curled his fingers around Fen’Harel’s wrist.

“I ...what?” Fen’Harel said, surprised at the elf’s bravado. “Unhand me, or this rescue will be for naught.” he snarled.

“The Archon… he sanctioned what was done to my family. He allowed Danarius to destroy my house, to kill my parents, to enslave me. He’s mine to kill.” There was a murderous light in Sirad’s eyes that none of them had seen there before. 

Fen’Harel dipped his head and stepped out of the way. “Far be it from me to keep you from your revenge.” 

Sirad inclined his head in thanks before he turned on the Archon. He knelt down in front of the older magister. “My father served you faithfully all of his life,” Sirad began. “He did as you bid him without question. My house had always been a loyal part of the Imperium.”

“Your house was always doomed to fade away,” the Archon spat.

“No… You made the same mistake that my former master and mistress made with me,” Sirad said lightly. “You left me to my own devices, made me angry, gave me time to think. I’ve had weeks upon weeks to think since I became your prisoner. You know what conclusion I came to?“

The Archon sneered. “I do not care. You are nothing but a weak mage, one who should have been put down when your powers had manifested themselves.”

“I came to the conclusion,” Sirad said as if the Archon hadn’t spoken, “That you are afraid of me. All of you… All of you are afraid of me. In a land filled with blood mages, who is the more powerful?” Sirad rose to his feet and looked down at the Archon. 

“I can kill you so easily. I can kill any blood mage in Tevinter easily. That’s why my house was destroyed, that’s why I was enslaved. You couldn't risk I would discover what I could do to all of you, but I was too powerful to outright kill. I thought I’d been broken, and I didn’t think much of myself, so it took me too long to realize this.”

The Archon looked afraid, and sweat broke out on his temples as he fought Fen’Harel’s hold. 

“You’re going to die now,” Sirad said. “And I’m going to make sure that others like me know who rules in Tevinter now.” He touched a single finger to the Archon’s forehead and loosened the reins on his healing magic. 

Fen’Harel smiled as he listened to the Archon screaming in agony before he turned to face Anders and held out his hand. “Let me help you, for Fenris.”

Anders turned and slung a healing spell towards Aedan before he turned back to Fen’Harel. He wanted to say yes for so many reasons. The thought crossed his mind that they would be playing into Fen’Harel’s hands, but maybe they could find a way to keep Fen’Harel around after the battle and free Fenris. 

“There was no way we would have ever gotten out of this happening, was there?” Anders asked the god. 

“Not really, no.” Fen’Harel replied.

“Then help us,” Anders said. 

“That’s the plan, if you’ll take it.” Fen’Harel answered.

Anders knew that he might be walking into yet another trap, but what choice did they have now? “I’ll take it,” Anders agreed. 

“Good.” Fen’Harel turned and watched Sirad finish off the Archon. “Use your powers on Gaius, if there’s anything left of him.” 

When the Archon’s body hit the floor, Sirad turned to Gaius and advanced on him. 

Freed from the constraints of using their powers, Cadewyn and Rhys became flashes of lyrium light. Their blades arced liked lightning and they cut down imperial guards and templars alike. Morrigan and Anders were back to back, the two hurtling spells, while Zevran and Aedan worked to keep their enemies off of their mage friends. Everything was chaos, but Sirad moved towards Gaius with serenity. 

“I should kill you,” he told Gaius when he reached him. “You tried to buy me, Gaius, as if i were nothing.” 

The magister crawled backwards through the blood that slicked the floor and held his hands up, wreathed in fire. “You...are nothing. Without your mate you would still be ours.” Gaius hissed as he let fire loose against the other mage.

Fen’Harel batted it away as if it were nothing before he turned to Sirad. “Did he hurt you and Lethander? If so, I will have his head, you got your prize.” 

Sirad shook his head. “I’ll let Lethander decide. He’s the one who tried to protect me through all of this.” 

Fen’Harel called out to Lethander to see what he wanted. “Did he hurt you? Shall I make him pay?” 

Sirad and Lethander exchanged a look, and Sirad gave a quiet nod. “Both of us,” Lethander said quietly. “He hurt both of us.” 

“He’s mine.” Fen’Harel said with a snarl before he turned to face the magister. “Any last words?”

“Nothing you want to hear demon.” Gaius spat before he tried to encase Fen’Harel in ice. 

“Pathetic, you think your power can touch me?” He held out Fenris’ hand and let a tendril of silver light slide from his palm, down and over Gaius. The deity smiled as it wrapped around the human mage slowly, tightening as it went, before it wrapped around his throat and started to burn bright as daylight. 

“First your voice will go, then that cord will flay you slowly from the inside, Gaius, your pathetic cries for mercy will be the last thing you hear before your heart is torn from your chest. It will take so long, you will wish I’d simply taken your head before it’s over.” Fen’Harel let the end of the tendril drop so it could continue it’s work before he gave Lethander and Sirad a shallow bow.

“Fen’Harel, at your service.”

Years of being a slave had conditioned Sirad to be able to act as if the strangled screams of Gaius weren’t happening. “Sirad,” he whispered. “But I think you already knew that.” 

“You know my host well, he was most displeased at your capture, so I made sure we helped to rescue you and his father.” Fen’Harel said with a tilt of his head. “It seems the battle is nearly won.” 

Sirada turned to see that the once pristine throne room was now drenched in blood. He felt bile burn the back of his throat and he swallowed heavily before he spoke again. “All this death…” he said in a stricken whisper. “And what I did to the Archon...” 

“Did he not deserve it?” Fen’Harel asked as he wiped his blade clean on a tapestry.

Morrigan approached them, a spell at the ready, unsure what the Trickster had in mind.

“He did…” Sirad replied, his voice distracted. “Right before I killed him I knew… I knew that I was right in that they were afraid of me.” he looked down at his hands and flexed his fingers. “All this time I had the power to have helped myself and I never…” 

“Sirad!” Rhys cried. “Get away from him!” His pale hair dripped with blood not his own. 

Fen’Harel tilted his head and looked at Rhys curiously. “I mean him no harm, did I not help you rescue your beloved? Yet you would paint me as a villain? You are my chosen King Iefyr, do not forget that, and my favor can be dispelled as easily as it was given.”

“And don’t forget why I became your chosen,” Rhys shot back. “I was never very good at doing what I was told.” 

“What do you want, Fen’Harel,” Sirad asked. He folded his hands in his sleeves, and straightened his spine. 

“Tevinter to crumble to dust, the Chantry to collapse and my children to be free of the shackles of human oppression. Tevinter did this to us, and I will have revenge for it.” Fen’Harel said with a sneer towards Rhys. 

Lethander came over and reached his hand out to touch what looked like Fenris. “My son...what have you done with him? Release him, I beg of you.”

“No one else needs to die,” Anders called out to Fen’Harel. “We can end this here and now. The Archon is dead.” 

“But the Divine still reigns over those that would enslave us, mages have no rights, you only walk free because of the taint in your veins.” Fen’Harel called out before he turned to smile at Lethander. 

“I’ve borrowed him ser, I will keep him safe and I plan to return him once I have had my revenge on this world. He was distraught at your capture, as well as Sirad’s so I made myself known a bit earlier than planned to get you out. Forgive him, as I am the one to blame not your Leto, he’s a good boy Lethander.” the elvhen god looked almost remorseful as he spoke to his host’s father.

“Give him back, he’s going to hate himself for what you are doing. I’ve barely got to know him and you’ve taken him away from me already. I beg of you.” Lethander barely breathed as he stared into the green eyes that were not his son’s normal forest hue.

A confused ‘papa’ came from Fenris, as his stance shifted and he seemed to come around once more.

That’s when Zevran made his move. Unlike last time, the assassin didn’t hesitate. he appeared just behind Fenris and slashed the back of the elf’s exposed neck with the tip of his blade. “We never leave a grey Warden behind, yes?” Zevran whispered as the sleeping potion that had been coated on the blade began to take effect.

“Zev...what…” came from the confused elf as he started to slide forward into Lethander’s arms.


	13. Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have Fenris back, but what's the cost to free him from the Trickster's hold?

“What did you do to him?” He demanded of the elven warden.

“Hopefully gotten him down long enough to bind him and get him to Arlathan. The last thing we need is him to come around angry before he’s properly tied down.” Morrigan said as she cast sleep on the elf while Cadewyn started to shackle him from the neck down.

“Hurry, I’m sure more guards are on the way.” Morrigan said in a harsh whisper before she turned to Anders. “Your bond, use it!”

Anders magnified the sleeping spell that Morrigan had put on Fenris, using their bond to allow it to seep between the cracks in the armor around Fenris that Fen’Harel had created. He, Morrigan, and Zevran had gone over it as they had eaten breakfast that morning. They may not be able to use Anders’ bond with Fenris to drive Fen’Harel out, not without help, but they could use it to attack the god, binding his powers to allow them to get him back to Arlathan. Fen’Harel would still be in Fenris, but he wouldn’t be able to escape them.

“He’s going to be so furious when he comes around.” Cadewyn muttered as he put the last shackle around Fenris’ ankles. I really hope that cell you told me of will hold him or we are all in for a fight when he awakens.

“He’ll sleep until we both lift our spells.” Morrigan said as she straightened. “Perhaps we should be on our way.”

“Now would be a good time to find out if you two can teleport,” Anders said. “And we have a war to stop.” 

"Link hands, I've got Fenris. Don't let go.” Cadewyn said before he lit his brands.

“Oh, Maker,” Anders moaned. He took one last look around the blood soaked room before he grasped Morrigan’s hand. 

“I can’t go,” Sirad said. “Look at this… Tevinter will be in chaos with the Archon dead.” 

"You can go and you will, Sirad." Cadewyn snarled as he waited for them to link hands so they could leave.

"Save your remorse for later." Morrigan said.

“Please,” Rhys pleaded when he took Sirad’s hand in his own. “I just got you back.” 

Sirad closed his eyes and nodded. He slipped his hand into Anders’.

"Let's go Rhys." Cadewyn said as he lit his brands and called Arlathan to mind.

“Everyone might want to hang on,” Rhys said with a smile that was a bit too cheerful for the amount of blood he was covered in. “And if you get sick when we arrive, make sure you don’t do it on me.” 

The flash of lyrium was almost blinding as they hurtled away from Minrathous to Arlathan’s courtyard.

Morrigan landed gracefully, however the rest of the group did not.

Rhys caught Sirad, but the two elves went down when Lethander tumbled into them. Anders for his part, immediately covered his mouth with his hand and turned to vomit in nearby bushes. 

Cadewyn held tight to the shackles that bound Fen'Harel. Once they'd landed, he turned to find most were well, except Anders who he heard a few feet away.

"Everyone accounted for? Sound out." He called even as he counted heads.

“All here,” Aedan confirmed. 

Anders stumbled away from the bushes. “Although I think I left my stomach in Tevinter,” he groaned. 

“We need to get Fen’Harel to his cell and quickly,” Rhys said. He had one arm around Sirad and didn’t look as if he would be letting go anytime soon. 

"You take care of Sirad,” Cadewyn told Rhys. “Anders, Lethander and Aedan with me. Morrigan, we'll need you to lift your spell once he's in the cell."

“I will go and see if anyone from the forming army has come this way yet,” Zevran said before he darted off.

“I’m fine,” Sirad protested. “I can help with Fenris. I can--” 

“Think about yourself,” Rhys whispered harshly. “You need rest.” He didn’t want to think about what had been done to Lethander and Sirad during their captivity. There would be time enough for his husband to tell him when he was ready.

“Stay with Rhys, we do not all need to be there to put him in a cell. You need rest Sirad.” Morrigan said softly. 

“He’s not light, so whoever is going, needs to go.” Cadewyn said as he started to pick Fenris up but had the elf taken by Aedan. “He shouldn’t wake until they release him but be careful.” 

Aedan brushed Fenris’ hair back from his face. “I got him. Lead the way.” 

**

The dungeon under Arlathan had always had one room that was different from the other cells. it had been constructed before even Rhys had been born, and rarely used. The walls were etched in ancient spells that no one even knew the meaning of anymore, but Rhys said that had been made to hold magical beings during a time when they had been more common.

Cadewyn held the cell open as Aedan laid the elf down. Once Fenris was on his back, he only freed his ankles, and slightly loosened the bar that formed a Y shape between the collar and wrist cuffs. He was still bound, the dull red glow of the runes that flowed over the dark metal pulsed slowly, almost in cadence with the elf’s heartbeat.

“There, once the door is locked, and he is awakened we’ll see what greets us.” Cadewyn glanced at Anders then to Morrigan and nodded.

Anders hesitated before he followed the others out of the cell. Once the door had been closed and locked, magic skittering over the bars, Anders and Morrigan lifted the sleep spell.

The elf’s eyes opened to a dark stone cell, and confusion. He tried to sit up but gagged at the collar around his neck. “What…” he said before he started to panic and struggle against his bonds. “No...no...please.” he wheezed as he tipped off the bunk as he tried to free himself. 

‘Love,” Anders said. He reached out to touch the bars, but Cadewyn stopped him. 

“Don’t touch them,” he warned. 

“Love.” Anders lowered his hands. “It’s alright, you’re in Arlathan and we’re going to help you.” Although his voice was steady, a tear tracked down his face. “We’re going to help you,” he repeated. 

“Leto...please, do you know where you are, who we are?” the older elf asked him.

Fenris flopped on his back, then turned to look at them. “What have I done? How did this happen?” he asked as he stared at Anders in terror. “You’ll have to kill me.”

“No!” Anders cried, his sorrow finally leaking into his words. “I won’t do it. We’re going to fix this,” he insisted. 

“We’re not giving up on you,” Aedan agreed. “You know better than to think we ever would.” 

“I can’t lose you, not after all we did Leto.” Lethander said quietly, his heart broke to see his son shackled as if he were on his way to the block. 

“You didn’t let Lucen down, we won’t let you down either Fenris.” Morrigan said as her eyes softened. “He’d never forgive me if I didn’t bring back uncle Elf-bunny”

“What do you remember, love?” Anders asked. 

Fenris curled away from them, his voice raspy as he recounted what had happened to him, how it had felt to be a passenger in his own body against Fen’harel. How the old trickster was trying to vie for control against the restraints. “There’s no cure for possession, other than death.” he said softly.

“Bullshit,” Aedan snapped. “We freed Velanna. You helped free Lucen. Don’t tell me that there’s no cure, because it will only make us more determined.” 

“We’ll get him out,” Anders swore. “No matter how long it takes, we’ll find a way.” 

“What have I done...what did he make me do?” Fenris asked roughly as he finally sat up and looked at them with reddened eyes. His hair was matted with the blood of those he fought, his armor was dull with splotches that looked like rust, but were more blood. 

“He started a war,” Anders told him softly. “He started a war and incited Sirad to kill the Archon.” He didn’t mention Lucen. He was sure Fenris would remember a small part of it and Anders didn’t even have all the details of what the god had wanted with the boy. 

Lethander sat down heavily on a bench when he saw how his son’s expression fell at the news of what Fenris had been used for. He wasn’t sure he would remain whole in mind, even if they got the Trickster out of him.

“He…he, used me. Wore me like a damned coat all this time and I didn’t know, didn’t feel it?” Fenris looked to them, his eyes dark as he wondered how all of them managed to miss that he wasn’t himself. “None of you saw it, not even you, Anders?”

“I thought you were under stress,” Anders said. “I… I’m so sorry, love. I should have seen it.” 

“As should I, I am not blaming you, my heart.” Fenris said before he looked to Aedan. 

“Forgive me, I have failed all of you.” he said before he leaned against the bunk and closed his eyes. “Someone get this armor off me, it’s ...I want it off, please.” he pleaded to Anders. 

“He needs a bath,” Anders said. “And fresh clothes. I’ll do it.” 

Aedan frowned. “Not without at least one of us outside the door to help you.” 

“I don’t care if all of you want to watch and draw pictures, I just want to be clean and fed.” Fenris muttered.

“Cadewyn and I will go and fetch what you need,” Aedan told Anders. “Remember, though, he has the Trickster inside him. Do not… Be careful.” 

He turned and stopped when he passed by Lethander. “You need rest as well. You did well, Lethander. You protected Sirad and we have Fenris back.” 

“Not fully, that’s not my son. He wears his face but that creature has him. I need to go.” Lethander followed behind Aedan, and missed the distressed look on Fenris’ face. 

“Papa hates me now.” Fenris said as he watched Lethander go, his eyes welling up as he turned to his husband. “I still have my ring, it’s on a chain around my neck. Didn’t want to lose it, I’m so, so sorry. Forgive me, my heart. Please.”

“Always,” Anders assured him. “And he doesn’t hate you. He’s angry and he wants you freed.”

Fenris looked away from Anders, his eyes closed and he sighed. “It doesn’t matter, as long as Fen’Harel has me, I am unsafe to be around.” 

“We’re going to fix that, love. I promise.” 

Fenris stared at him sadly. “You know this won’t end well, Anders.”

“I don’t know that,” Anders whispered harshly. “And neither do you.” 

“Fine...it doesn’t matter, the Chantry will want my head for what I’ve incited even if you free me from Fen’Harel’s grasp.” Fenris closed his eyes as tears slid down his face and he started to sob. 

“And since when do I, Aedan, or Rhys give a fuck what the Chantry wants?” Anders asked. “That’s not happening either.” 

Fenris reached to wipe his face but caught himself short thanks to the manacles. “Fuck…these...things have to stay don’t they?”

“For a little bit,” Anders apologized. He heard a few doors slam behind him and he turned to see Aedan and Lethander come down the darkened hall, carrying a copper tub partially filled with water. They hadn’t been able to fill it completely and carry it all the way down. 

“You’ll have to heat it,” Aedan said as they approached. He slipped a sack off his shoulders and handed it to Anders. “There’s a change of clothes for him, soap, and drying cloths.” He eyed Fenris through the bars. “He does anything… You get the fuck out of there, understand?” 

Anders swallowed. “Understood.” 

Morrigan readied a spell, and Aedan drew his sword as Cadewyn unlocked the door. The three of them watched Fenris while Lethander and Anders dragged the tub in to the cell. Anders hated that Fenris was having to see them act like this, this mistrust of him. In a way, he wondered if this wasn’t just another game that Fen’Harel was playing with them, turning them against each other, suspecting everything. 

Lethander gave Fenris one last, long look of worry before he left the cell, the door shutting behind him, the magical lock once more engaging. Anders knelt down next to Fenris and pressed his palm to his husband’s cheek before brushing his lips along Fenris’ in a light kiss. He undid the elf’s shackles just enough to allow him to pull Fenris’ armor off.

The elven fighter didn’t resist when Anders got him out of the armor once he’d figured out the clasps and buckles that held the black leather armor on. Fenris didn’t speak, he just stared blankly ahead as Anders directed him to move around, lift his arms, dunk his head. Once he was dried off, he looked to Anders and Aedan curiously, unsure how he was going to be dressed while trussed up.

While the armor had been simple to remove with only unlocking a few shackles at a time, getting Fenris’ clothes on presented a problem. Anders sucked his bottom lip between his teeth and shoved the key into each lock, turning it swiftly before moving to the next one. 

“Anders,” Aedan warned. “What are you doing?” 

“I can’t get him dressed like this. Have to free him,” Anders snapped out. 

“No…don’t. I can’t guarantee he won’t take over if you do that.” Fenris said in a rush. “Don’t ...please.” he begged.

Anders froze, the key hovering over the final lock, the red magic skittering over its surface. “Oh, Maker,” he moaned. “I can’t… I can’t stand seeing you like this.” 

“Just get him dressed and get out of there,” Morrigan called. 

“Anders, if he gets out again, he won’t make a mistake and let you take him in again. Don’t give in love. Get Morrigan in here, put me to sleep if you have to unshackle me for this.” Fenris said quietly.

Anders rested his forehead against Fenris’. “I won’t let him have you,” he swore. 

Fenris’ eyes flashed bright green and he laughed. “Too late Anders.” he snarled in the mage’s ear before he started to laugh at his captors, a wild maniacal cackle that bounced off the cell walls.

“Tell me, Fen’Harel,” Anders asked quietly, “When you are driven from Fenris, are you going to miss my touch? You won’t ever feel it again.” There was a hint of maliciousness in his voice that Anders rarely displayed. 

“You think I will miss you? I’m not a lovesick fool like he is. It’s pathetic how you’ve turned such a strong warrior into a heartsick idiot that would do so much on your whims. I’m glad he’s mine, and I’ll never, ever be driven from him. Never.” the god stared at him with hatred, his fangs glistened in the candlelight as he fought against the bonds that remained.

“That’s not how it looks like to me,” Anders mused. He clasped one of the shackles back on Fen’Harel. 

Fenris’ eyes flickered from the bright green of the Trickster to the darker, normal forest green. He stared at Anders with confusion, unable to speak clearly as the deity fought for control of him. “Don’t...let him win. No matter cost.” he muttered before his eyes rolled shut and he slumped backwards.

Anders finished getting Fenris dressed, replacing his shackles when he was done. Slowly, he got to his feet, his hands shaking. He knew what Fenris wanted from him, but he couldn’t do it, he wasn’t that strong. 

“I can’t lose you,” he whispered. “I…” His mouth worked as an idea began to form. Behind he could hear the door opening, and Cadewyn and Aedan come inside to retrieve the tub.

“I need to find Sirad,” Anders whispered. He turned and hurried from the cell. 

Morrigan watched him leave with a sad expression before she turned to watch as Fenris’ body twitched slightly, his hands clenched and unclenched in the manacles as if he fought the enemy within him. 

“At least he’s trying, it gives me some hope.” she said to Aedan.

“I need you, Anders, and Sirad to go to the library of Arlathan and begin researching.” Aedan turned away from Fenris. “And I’m going to need a ride back to Ferelden,” he told Cadewyn. 

“Very well, who is going to guard him then? Asking Lethander would be too cruel, and the others might fear him too much to be useful.” Morrigan said as she cast a light sleep spell on the elf to keep him quiet.

“We know a powerful mage and templar who could do it,” Aedan replied. “Someone should be sent to Kirkwall to see if they are still there gathering their army.” 

“Who would that be? Viscount Cullen and First Enchanter Hawke?” Morrigan asked him. 

“Who else, let us ward this cell just in case our guest tries to come around once more, I will feel better once we know he cannot escape or use Fenris more than he has.” Cadewyn said tiredly.

Morrigan nodded and raised her hands to begin weaving the warding spell. 

Aedan watched her work and whispered to Cadewyn. “I’m going to need help bringing someone back here with me. Someone who I’m not sure what their welcome will be.” 

“Who, or what would that be?” Cadewyn asked without taking his eyes off Morrigan

“A darkspawn,” Aedan murmured. “One who speaks and might know how to help Fenris.” 

“Didn’t Fen’Harel want him executed? Remember when he put Rhys on the throne and commanded that he be killed?” Cadewyn looked at him in surprise.

“He did…” Aedan raised an eyebrow. “But since when do I take orders from anyone? God or no.”

“Point taken.” Cadewyn said as he moved so Morrigan could finish her spellwork. “When do we leave?”

“As soon as I know someone reliable will be guarding him,” Aedan answered. Power snapped in the room and the ward was set. 

“Then Kirkwall after we eat and I get something clean on?” Cadewyn said tiredly. 

“Yes, I want out of these damned robes as badly as Anders wanted out of his.” Morrigan said with a sigh and a stretch. “I’d also like someone to bring Leliana and Lucen here.”

Aedan rubbed at his eyes. “I’ll go on horseback to Kirkwall. Both of you are dead on your feet, and we’ll have a long next few days ahead of us. get some rest. I’ll see if I can get Rhys to go to Orlais to bring back Lucen and Leliana.” 

“Good luck, I’ll be with Rhys once I’ve had a chance to bathe and eat.” Cadewyn waved to them and with one last look to Fenris, left the dungeon.

Aedan offered Morrigan his arm. “Shall I escort you to your room, my lady?” 

“Yes, that would be appreciated” she said.

The both walked silently out of the dungeons, the same thought going unspoken--what did Fen’Harel want with Lucen? They exchanged a look and Aedan as the first to glance away. 

“Don’t worry… Whatever he did with Luce, I swear it won’t work.” 

“It didn’t, I’ve checked him a few times over between getting him back and leaving him with Leliana. Something kept his spellwork from taking hold. Likely the amulet he wears.” Morrigan smiled as they walked, even though she was exhausted, her spirit felt light.

Aedan laughed. “You’ve always been one step ahead of everyone else.” he paused in front of the room that she occupied in Arlathan. “Be careful with Anders,” he warned. “When he’s desperate he can become reckless.” There was a double meaning to his words. “He might seek comfort where he can.” 

“We had that conversation already, do not be surprised if he comes to you tonight for that. Leliana would not allow it, and now that I’ve Lucen, I’ve no real need of that kind of pleasure.” Morrigan said quietly.

Aedan’s eyebrows tried to climb into his hairline. “Huh… Sometimes I forget that Anders likes women as well and he can be a fast worker when he wants to be.” 

“There was an opportunity in Tevinter, but he missed Fenris too much and wouldn’t want to do that without his permission. Leliana wouldn’t accept that I’d done it, no matter why.” Morrigan said as she opened the door and waited for Aedan to follow. “But should the circumstances change, I am not opposed to offering comfort to a friend.” 

Aedan shook his head. “You’ve changed. But for the better. You say the word friend so easily now.” 

“A lot has happened since we parted ways Aedan, I’ve learned a lot. I do hope I can still call you a friend?” Morrigan said as she filled the copper tub with ice then melted it with a wave of her hand. “You can stay, it’s not like you actually have designs on me.” she said as she stripped quickly and slipped into the tub.

Aedan took a chair nearby and sat down. “Have I ever thanked you for being such a good mother to Lucen? because if I haven’t, that’s a crime.” 

“No, but feel free to repeat it often as you like.” Morrigan chuckled as she bathed slowly, enjoying the heat of the water soak into her body.

“You are. You and I managed to make a wonderful person,” Aedan said with a fond smile. “It still amazes me when I look at him.”

“Amazing what happens when two disparate people come together. He’s a lot like you, mischievous as can be when you look away from him just for a moment.” Morrigan said before her breath hitched. “I’d not survived if we hadn’t gotten him back, Aedan.”

“If we hadn’t, then I… I love Fenris, but I wouldn’t have been able to stop myself.” He exhaled slowly. “But we did get him back, we got them all back.” 

“You know things may not go as Anders hopes, especially if we can’t separate them without…” Morrigan waved her hand in a vague gesture, unwilling to upset Aedan further.

“I know,” Aedan sighed. “Maker, do I know.” He rose to his feet. “I’ll go and find Rhys to see if he can go to Orlais to Fetch Leliana and Lucen.” 

“I’ll be dressed and in the library with Anders and Sirad by the time he gets back.” Morrigan said

Aedan leaned down and pressed a kiss to Morrigan’s cheek. “You need some rest.” 

“Resting won’t happen until Lucen is here with us.” she replied before she stood from the tub and grabbed a towel.

“Then I’ll go make sure that happens sooner rather than later.” With one last kiss on her cheek, he left the room. 

**  
Sirad shuddered one last time and collapsed on top of Rhys. He shivered as the cool air washed over his sweat slicked skin, his hair sticking to his temples. Rhys cupped Sirad’s face in his hands and took his lips in a slow, lingering kiss.

“Missed you,” Rhys whispered.

“I--” 

There was a knock at the door and a scowl creased Rhys’ face. “Who the fuck would dare right now?” 

“Rhys? Sirad? It’s Anders and Cadewyn is with me,” came a muffled reply from the other side of the door. 

“Of course,” Rhys sighed. “Come in!”

“No, Wait!” Sirad all but squeaked as he tried to scramble off his husband.

Cadewyn sighed as he shut the door and called out to them. “Put some damned clothes on, you have five minutes.” he rolled his eyes then gave Anders an apologetic look.

Sirad slapped Rhys’ shoulder when his lover laughed. He climbed off of the Elvhen king and stomped to the dresser to pull out a clean pair of robes. If he had his way, he would burn the ones he had been given by the Archon. 

Rhys came up behind Sirad and moved his hair out of the way, his lips trailing down his throat. “Get dressed,” Sirad hissed.

The Elvhen laughed again and smacked Sirad on the ass before he grabbed his breeches and slipped them on. 

“Come in!” Sirad called. 

Cadewyn entered and glared at both of them then nodded at Anders slightly. “If you two can behave for five minutes, we have a serious problem, remember?” 

“I think I know how we can help Fenris,” Anders said in a rush.

Sirad self consciously pulled his hair over his throat to hide some of the bite marks Rhys had left behind. “How?” 

Anders licked his lips nervously. “We have to kill him.”


	14. Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To kill Fenris, or not to kill Fenris, that is the question. Lethander and Sirad have different ways of coping with what happened in Tevinter, and Anders will do anything for his other half.

Cadewyn’s mouth fell open in shock. “But you...you've been adamant about not doing that from the start.”

“That’s the problem,” Anders said as he began to pace. “Think about it. He chose the one person in all of Thedas that none of us would easily kill. I think he’s been counting on it. We all have an attachment to him. Besides, who says that Fenris has to stay dead? We know someone who could bring him back.” 

Sirad’s eyes widened. “Anders… With Fen’Harel inside him, who knows what I would bring back. It could be Fenris alone, or it… Or Fen’Harel might use the chance to take over an empty body.” 

“We can’t do that. Or if we do, can you accept that we might not get him back as you wish?” Cadewyn asked.

“If we don’t…” Anders ran his fingers through his hair, dislodging the thong that held the blond strands back.

“You have to be patient,” Sirad said softly. “The answer is supposed to be here, we just need to find it.” 

“At least give us time to search. Remember Fenris’ note, and if that winds up being the answer, so be it.” Cadewyn said tiredly. “Let us have dinner, then meet in the library, once Aedan has stopped by to see you Rhys, he had a favor to ask of you before we got to business.”

“I think Sirad and I are going to eat in here,” Rhys said. 

Sirad frowned. “No, we’re not. We have work to do.” 

“You have a trip to make, your highness.” Cadewyn said as a knock on the door sounded behind them.

Sirad answered it and let Aedan inside. 

“Where am I going?” Rhys asked with a sigh. 

Aedan grinned. “Orlais to fetch Leliana and Lucen.” 

Rhys scrubbed at his face. “Alright, I’ll be back soon.” He casually walked over to Sirad and slapped him on the ass again, eliciting a yelp of surprise from his husband before he disappeared with a flash of lyrium light. 

Cadewyn sighed and turned to the others. “Come to the dining hall, dinner should be served by the time we get there.” he gave Anders an apologetic glance before he opened the doors. 

Sirad slipped an arm around Cadewyn’s waist as they walked to the dining hall. “Thank you for coming to get me,” he told the warrior. “I know Rhys, and I know he wouldn’t have been level headed about everything if you hadn’t been there for him.” His eyes went distant for a moment. It was almost as if he could still feel the collar around his throat, slowly choking him. He blinked and shook off the sensation. 

“I wouldn’t have left either of you. But be mindful of yourself and Rhys while Anders suffers the loss of Fenris at his side. Lethander has withdrawn entirely since our return, I know you do not mean to do so but your pleasure may cause them pain.” Cadewyn said softly as they went towards the dining hall.

“I would like to point out that it wasn’t my idea to have you two enter the chamber so quickly or any of the other things he did,” Sirad said with a sigh. “Please don’t chastise me for his behavior.” 

“I wasn’t chastising Sirad, just asking you to be mindful. He won’t listen to me, and he’s too happy to have you back that he couldn’t see how Anders looked before he went off to Orlais.” Cadewyn gave him a peck on the cheek. “Regardless, I am glad to have you back.”

Sirad grinned up at Cadewyn. “And I missed you too, brother.” He glanced back over his shoulder at Anders. “I’ll try my best with Rhys. But you and I both know he can be a force of nature.” 

"I know, I know," the other Elvhen agreed. "Talk to Anders later, he could use it I think."

“I will,” Sirad promised. When they came into the dining hall, a shudder ran down Sirad’s body. “I wasn’t sure if I would see this again,” he croaked.

Cadewyn patted his shoulder and nudged him forward.

Sirad was urged to the high table and to sit at his chair next to the one Rhys usually occupied. The servants when they came with the food smiled at him and bowed low, whispering how they were glad to have him back. When Cadewyn had gone to Arlathan to ready for war, the city had been informed as to what had happened to Sirad. Sirad felt tears well up in his eyes, and he dashed them away with the back of his hand. 

Anders leaned across the table and gave Sirad a quick hug of encouragement. “We all missed you, all three of you,” he whispered in his friend’s ear. 

“Thanks,” Sirad whispered back. 

Lethander entered the hall and took a seat next to Anders, his expression tense and closed off. "Any progress?" He asked his son-in-law tersely.

“Rhys went to get Lucen and Leliana,” Aedan said around a mouthful of food. “And then I’m going back to Ferelden to fetch someone.” 

“Who…” Anders asked carefully. 

Aedan’s eyes met his from across the table. “The Architect.” 

"What or who is this Architect? What can he do for Fenris?" Lethander asked. He glanced up when Morrigan entered the room and sat by Aedan.

The table fell silent before Anders answered. “A darkspawn. A powerful one,” he whispered, as if by saying it he would be calling the creature to them. 

“He’s old, and knowledgeable about obscure, arcane things,” Aedan added. “He might have the answers we seek.” 

"If it doesn't? Then what?" Lethander sat back and glared at them all. "Did any of you even make sure Fenris was fed? Even prisoners deserve a hot meal."

“We’re going to take him food after we’re done eating,” Aedan said between bites. “We won’t let him starve.” 

“Then we move onto the next solution, and the next,” Anders said. 

"I'll make sure he's fed then," Lethander snapped as he rose to get something for his son.

“You’re not going alone,” Aedan growled. 

“You need to eat something Lethander,” Sirad added. 

"Neither of you will order me around. Especially where it concerns Leto." Lethander growled in response.

Anders slammed his fist down on the table. “Just stop it!” he cried, finally snapping. “All of you can go fuck yourselves. Don’t think I don’t know that you’re thinking of killing him, Aedan. Don’t think I can’t see it written on your face. And you Lethander, don’t act as if I don’t care. You know nothing of what Fenris and I have been through together. If you had, you wouldn’t dare to fucking act as if I don’t care what happens to him. He’s my fucking husband. Mine!” Anders rolled back the sleeve of his robes, exposing the marks of his bonding. “I earned these. Maker, knows I did. I earned these with blood and tears.” He pushed away from the table, his chair scraping across the floor. 

“I’m sorry what was done to you in Tevinter. But don’t take your pain and anger out on me. If you knew me at all, you’d know just how well I take it when people I care about do that.” 

Lethander stood up and snarled at his son in law, making it clear where Fenris got his temper from.

"I didn't say you don't care. But we're sitting here enjoying all the comfort Arlathan offers while he sits alone, in the dark, bound like a slave about to be put on the block. I just want to see my boy, not that thing that greeted me when I was freed from the Spire.” 

Lethander sat back down and put his head in his hands as he tried to calm himself. “I just want Leto back, I want to see him back to himself...please.” he said quietly to Anders and Aedan.

All of the fight went out of Anders. He went to Lethander and knelt down next to him. “We’re going to fix this. How about you come with me after we eat and we can both bring him some food?” 

Lethander nodded his agreement and shoved his plate away from him. “Sorry, I’m just not hungry anymore.”

“Eat,” Anders insisted. “We both need to eat, get good sleep, and keep our strength up. Just keep reminding yourself what Fenris will say to us if he finds out we starved ourselves out of worry? He wouldn’t want that for us.” 

“I can’t Anders, don’t force me to try, I’ll just sick up right now.” Lethander murmured. “Maybe after we see him.”

“I’m planning on setting up a pallet in front of the cell in case he needs me in the night, you’re welcome to join me,” Anders offered. 

“We’ll see Anders. I don’t know if I can take it if he’s not...himself.” Lethander said quietly as he rose.

“You shouldn’t be on your own,” Anders whispered. “I don’t know exactly what went on in Tevinter, but it was enough for Sirad to…” He licked suddenly dry lips, he could still hear the Archon’s screams. “Just promise me you won’t be alone tonight.” 

Lethander shrugged and headed towards the exit. “There is no one for me to be with, you still have Aedan and Zevran at least.” the older elf sounded tired as he pulled his scabbard on and waited for Anders.

“Wait,” Sirad called. “When you’re done in the dungeon come and see me. Please, Lethander. For weeks you and I were all each other had and I don’t want to lose that so quickly.” 

“You’ve got your husband, go to him Sirad. I need time to deal with everything, I’ll be fine.” he said with a desperate look to Anders, as if it would hurry the mage along.

Anders had seen that look on Fenris too many times to not know what it meant. He quickly gathered a plate of food, grabbed a bottle of wine, and hurried out of the room, Lethander leading the way. 

“Thank you.” Lethander whispered as they made their way down the hall. “Sirad means well, but I can’t ...not yet.”

“Sirad is one the genuinely nicest people I have ever met,” Anders said. “It drives him crazy to know someone is hurting. I’m not sure if it’s the healer in him, or if it’s just him. In either case, it means his need to help or make amends can be a little overwhelming. I know he and Fenris butted heads for a long time.”

"I'm not my son Anders." Lethander said with no heat behind his words. "Sirad and I bonded, but I need time and he should spend time with Rhys."

Anders winced. “I think he and Rhys have already started the catching up process. Cadewyn and I might have walked in on them because Rhys has no concept of personal boundaries,” he joked in an attempt to lighten the mood. 

"No...he doesn't." agreed Lethander as he paused so Anders could let them into the block where Fenris was being held.

“He’s almost as bad as Zev,” Anders continued as he led the way down a long flight of stairs. “Zev actually hit on Cadewyn, can you believe that?” He knew he was blabbering, but the darkness and closed off walls of the dungeon were just shy of too much for him. If Fenris wasn’t down there, Anders would have never stepped foot in the place. 

"I can believe it." Lethander muttered, but fell silent as they approached the cell.

"Leto?" He called but got to reply. The older elf looked to Anders with worry.

Anders approached the bars and stopped just short of touching the bespelled metal. “Love?” Anders called, apprehension in his voice. 

"Go away, leave me here to pay my penance." Fenris replied

“Love, your father and I brought you some food and company,” Anders said. He slipped a hand in his robes for the key he had been given.

"You don't have to stay, just slide the food over." Fenris said as he struggled to sit up without choking himself again.

“I do have to stay.” Anders pushed the door open and walked in. “We both do.” He carefully approached Fenris. Not because he was worried about Fen’Harel, but because his husband was fragile in that moment. 

"Maybe I don't want you to see me like this." Fenris said quietly. His gaze was in the tray of food, and his stomach growled as he got a whiff of the rich stew.

"Maybe we want to see you, need to see you." Lethander replied.

“Exactly,” Anders agreed. he locked the door before he walked over to his husband and sat down on the floor in front of him. 

Fenris held up his shackles and grimaced. "Can't let me out"

“Nope,” Anders said a bit too cheerfully. “But I can help you eat. Remember when you got that nasty cold and you were so sick I had to spoon feed you your soup for three days? It’ll be like that.” 

Fenris stared at him balefully and tried to reach for the plate but couldn’t lift it up with his hands bound. “Fine.”

Anders picked up a slice of juicy apple and held it up to Fenris’ lips. 

Fenris opened and took the apple, but his glare could have cut glass as he chewed. He glanced at Lethander and sighed.

“Don’t look at me like that, would you rather starve or lose a little dignity? Besides, I cleaned up your nappies, so watching him feed you is nothing.” Lethander said as he leaned back to observe who he thought was his son.

While he fed Fenris, Anders filled the silence as he always did with inane chatter. He told Fenris about Rhys letting them walk in on him and Sirad earlier, and how Zevran had threatened to make sure that the magister robes Anders had worn in Minrathous were cleaned and returned to him. 

Fenris scowled in between bites of food as Anders chattered. His expression grew darker as he was fed until finally he refused to open his mouth and turned away. “I’m done.” 

“Want some wine?” Anders asked. 

“No.” Fenris snarled as he scooted back and dropped his gaze. “I don’t want ...I don’t want you to see me like this, remember me like this, caged like a dog.” he finally said in a rasp.

“We’ve both seen each other at our worst,” Anders said as he gazed down at the wine bottle. “But we’ve also seen each other at our best. This won’t change anything for me.” 

“Trust in us, son, you know Anders won’t give up on you. I won’t, not after just getting you back in my life.” Lethander added as he came over to them. “Drink some of the wine, have a little bit of it please.”

Fenris nodded and let Anders lift the cup to his lips, and after a few sips he pulled back and swallowed. “Thank you.” he muttered. 

An awkward silence fell, but once again, Anders had to be the one to fill it. “I’m going to be sleeping right outside the cell tonight,” he told his husband. He eyed Fenris’ bonds critically. “We’ll have to figure out a way for you to sleep comfortably.” 

“There is no way for me to be comfortable trussed like this. No matter how I turn, I risk strangling myself with the yoke between collar and cuffs.” Fenris said miserably.

“Are there no other ways to do this? Must he be trussed like a fowl for the banquet table?” Lethander said.

Anders chewed on his bottom lip. “Maybe not,” he said thoughtfully. “Help me figure out how to get him more comfortable.” 

“There is none, I’ve tried. Just...go lay down.” Fenris said as he settled on the hard cot and stared at the ceiling.

Anders frowned. “Well, now you have your father and I to help you figure out a better way.” He ran his fingers over one of the chains, following its path. 

“You are impossible.” Fenris muttered as he laid there.

“Like attracts like” Lethander muttered as he leaned against the cell wall and watched them.

Anders snorted in amusement. Carefully, he unlocked one of the shackles. “We’ll have to do this one at a time. _He_ seems to be able to take over if too many are off at once.” 

“No...don’t, Anders, don’t do that.” Fenris flinched and tried to move away so his husband couldn’t remove more shackles.

“One at a time,” Anders soothed. “Just one at a time.” He moved the shackle and cuffed it to a place more conducive for Fenris to lay down. “See? It’ll be alright.” 

“I don’t want Fen’Harel to take me again, please don’t do this.” Fenris said, fear crept into his words as he watched Anders move carefully.

Lethander simply watched, unwilling to get too close in case that _thing_ manifested in his son again.

Anders worked methodically, only unlocking and moving a single shackle each time. When he was done, he examined his work with a smile. “Better?” 

Fenris nodded and curled up in a more comfortable position on the cot. “Thank you.” he said softly.

“Welcome,” Anders whispered. He leaned over and grazed a kiss on Fenris’ cheek. 

“We’ll just be right here Leto.” Lethander said as he passed by and kissed the crown of his son’s head.

“You can fight him,” Anders whispered in his ear. “You’re so strong, love, and I believe in you.” 

“I’m not, I’m not.” Fenris said brokenly.

“You are,” Anders replied fiercely. “You always have been. Don’t give up on yourself, and don’t give up on us.” 

“I’m trying.” the elf said as he gazed at Anders. “I want you to hold me, but you can’t stay in here. I’m dangerous. A kiss before you leave the cell?” he pleaded.

“Always,” Anders said. He leaned down and gave Fenris a gentle kiss.

Fenris wanted to hold him, to keep him there but he knew he had to let go. He leaned back and nodded at Anders to leave before he broke down.

“I’ll be back soon, and then I’ll be right out there.” Anders pointed to the cell door. “You’ll be able to see me.” 

“Alright.” Fenris said as he watched Anders head towards the door. He couldn't’ use his brands to light the cell while he was bound so he was stuck in the dark, but not alone while Lethander sat with them.

“I’ll be right back,” he told Lethander and hurried to unlock the cell. He made sure to relock it when he stepped out, rushing from the dungeon and the oppressive dark. Maker, he was going to have to spend a night, or at least several nights in this. But for Fenris, he would do anything.

“Alright, let them know I’m here with you so no one assumes I’ve gone missing again.” Lethander called out.

Fenris simply watched him go, then closed his eyes and sighed.

Anders returned later with a large bundle in his hands. He made sure to settle his pallet on the floor near the cell door before he lit the tip of his staff, illuminating the hall and half of Fenris’ cell. He wasn’t about to leave either one of them in the dark for long. More than anything, he wanted to crawl next to Fenris on the cot he lay on, but he knew it was too dangerous. 

He unlocked the door and stepped inside. “You’re more than welcome to come down anytime during the night,” he told Lethander.

“I’ll be back after I get cleaned up and perhaps chat with Sirad.” Lethander waved farewell to them both before he left the cell.

That awkward silence fell once more, and Anders sat down in the cell with his back to the wall. “Love,” he started, “can you tell me what you remember when you left us?” 

“Why? Why must I tell you about it? Is it not enough I’ve suffered possession and don’t know if I will survive this or not?” Fenris said tiredly.

“Because you were able to fight him enough to get a note to me,” Anders said tiredly. “Because he wanted something with Lucen, something that didn’t go as planned we hope.” He could feel the day wearing him down, but he kept himself awake.

“He...he was going to plant another sliver of himself in Lucen, in case I die or was captured. He wants Tevinter to fall, which I want but not with all the bloodshed and war. He played on my wants, my desires. I kept coming around with Lucen, something about him, or something on him. Fen’Harel wouldn’t hurt Lucen,not when he needed him.” Fenris looked to Anders and shrugged.

“Sometimes I wasn’t...aware if that’s the right word. When he used his own powers it was like I was present but couldn't’ see, feel, or hear. It was terrifying.”

“That sounds like how Velanna described it when Justice was with her.” Anders scratched at the stubble along his jaw thoughtfully. “I know Lucen is supposed to be brought back here, maybe if we bring him around you…” 

“Aedan won’t allow it, I saw how he wanted to murder me...him when I, we returned Lucen.” Fenris said in confusion.

“Fen’Harel did take his son,” Anders sighed. “But you’re right.” He hated to go over Aedan’s head, but maybe if he approached Morrigan properly… 

“No, just no Anders. I won’t endanger that child any more than he’s made me do.” Fenris huffed.

“You didn’t before,” Anders pointed out. 

“I don’t know what all he did, I just...please, I don’t ever want Aedan to look at me like that again. I don’t fucking trust myself, or that I’m safe.” Fenris said tiredly.

Anders tapped his fingers on his knee. “Alright, love. It think we both need some rest.” 

“Alright.” Fenris said and curled up again to sleep.

Anders sat in silence for some time, watching the rise and fall of Fenris’ side. he wasn’t ready yet to go out of the cell to his pallet. even though he could still see Fenris, and Fenris could see him through the cell bars, just having those bars separating them felt too much.

**

While Anders spent time with his son, Lethander sought out Sirad’s company. He found the elven mage with his husband in the sitting room between the throne room and the entrance of their chambers. 

Sirad rose when he saw Lethander enter. “Hey,” he said softly. “How are you?” He had changed from the clothes he had been given in tevinter to robes that were subtly ornate. They were a rich blue with silver threads woven into them, almost like the lyrium markings of the warriors. His hair was freshly washed and was braided damply down his back. 

Rhys nodded to Lethander in greeting. “Aedan’s gone to Kirkwall, which I guess you already know the reason for it. I just got back from fetching Leliana and Lucen.” The king looked exhausted from having made so many trips in a single day.

“Tired, heartsick for Anders and Fenris.” Lethander answered as he went over to them. “Much better look for you.”

“Do you want me to go and find you some fresh clothes?” Sirad asked. Lethander hadn’t yet changed. “You don’t have to… You don’t have to wear those things.” 

“If you want, I was going to burn them once I finally got to bathe.” the older elf answered as he looked at the frayed, worn things he still had on.

“I’ll go and find something,” Rhys offered. he pushed to his feet and with a small salute to Sirad and Lethander, left. 

“How are you doing?” Sirad asked again. This time, there were layers of meaning behind his words.

“Not well, but what am I to do? I can’t lean on Anders for this, he’s worried enough about Fenris. I’ve no one to share my burden, not like you do or Rhys, or anyone else here.” Lethander shrugged and picked up a wooden sword from the bookshelf to toy with.

“You have me,” Sirad said. “You and I… We’re the only ones who know the things that happened in Tevinter. I can’t… I can’t tell Rhys about any of it.” 

“He’s your husband, you should confide in him Sirad. I’ve suffered plenty in my long years, what happened in Tevinter is nothing worse than what was done to me as a slave.” he looked to the other with a sad smile that didn’t reach his eyes. “You can only do so much, it is not the same as being able to confide in a lover or partner.”

“He would rip Tevinter to pieces. So would Fenris. I will never tell him.” Sirad’s hands shook when he picked up his goblet and took an unsteady sip. 

“Very well.” Lethander sighed and put the little sword back. “What do you wish to speak of then?”

Sirad stared at the one person who had been there for him during their captivity. He took in the tightness around Lethander’s eyes and the thinness of his lips. “Nothing,” he finally said. He touched the goblet to his lips and drained the contents before he got up and refilled it to almost overflowing. 

“Go get some rest, Lethander. You deserve it and you won’t be doing Fenris any good by running yourself into the ground.” 

“You said I could speak to you, Sirad, I thought you wanted that of me.” Lethander said quietly.

Sirad drank his wine and smiled at Lethander. “I’ll be fine. You’re right, I just need to talk to Rhys.” 

“As you wish then.” the older fighter replied tightly. He wandered around the room while they waited for Rhys to return.

“Have you ever given thought to becoming a Grey Warden, or one of the Warriors?” Sirad asked, pouring more wine in his goblet. “You’re selfless, Lethander. You’re the kind of man that either group would kill to have among them.” 

“I have not, I’m a little old for that kind of thing now aren’t I?” he said without turning to face the younger elf.

“Not really,” Sirad said with a wave of his hand. “Neither take anything such as age or background into account. All they care about is whether you are willing to put your life on the line to protect those that cannot protect themselves.” 

“If Aedan asks it of me, I will consider it. I am unsure whether I will remain in Arlathan so I do not wish to presume Rhys would even offer me a place in his ranks. If Fenris does not make it from this whole and well, my place will be with my son no matter who may wish to recruit me.” Lethander turned to face Sirad, his expression curious. “Why do you ask? Do you wish more elven brothers in your warden ranks? Or do you think I’m even worthy of being a Light Warrior?”

“You are more than worthy for either as far as I’m concerned,” Sirad said a bit too harshly. He cleared his throat and took a drink. “I would make you a noble for your actions in Tevinter if I thought you would let me.” 

“Is that your boon then? Give me a title and then what would I do with it? I cannot stop you or Rhys if you choose to do such things. I would accept it and be thankful, Sirad. But I could not have sat idly by and allowed you to be so abused.” Lethander crossed his arms and looked over the mage before him. “You will be drunk sooner than later if you keep drinking like that.”

“I almost killed Rhys,” Sirad whispered as he stared into his almost empty cup. 

“Explain, I don’t understand what you mean.” Lethander answered.

“When we… For a moment I could feel my power building and I just wanted what he was doing to me to stop. I could have killed him just because he wanted to be with me.” Sirad knocked back the rest of the wine. 

“What do you mean by you could have killed him. He’s not a blood mage, I don’t understand.” Lethander said quietly. 

“I know how the body works. I could have stopped his heart, or forced his lungs to cease working,” Sirad whispered. He reached for the wine bottle. “Do you know how long it took me to get past what had been done to me when I was a slave? I feel like it was all an illusion and no matter how far any of us get, Tevinter will always be there to pull us back.” 

“I don’t know how you got past it, but I’m still working through it. Tevinter has stained many of us, and some days, it feels as if that runs through my soul. You’re a good man, and you didn’t harm him, though you could have. That’s the difference.” Lethander tugged his left sleeve up to show the crest of Lucretia’s house worked in fine black and gold lines on his skin. “Some things are with us for life, but when I see this now, I know it’s my past and I will move on. As will you, even when it seems that truth is miles off.”

A tear slipped down Sirad’s cheek unbidden. “I can never repay you for being there for me,” he rasped. 

Lethander pulled him into a hug. “No need to do so, it was my honor to be there. Rhys is very, very lucky to have you.”

A choked laugh escaped from Sirad. “I want to go back. Now that I know why they were so afraid of me, I want to go back and tear the system down.” 

“Once Fenris is healed, perhaps we can still take them down. For now, you should spend time with your husband, and learn to stop fearing yourself. Make them fear you instead.” Lethander said to him with a smile. 

“That’s what everyone keeps telling me, Lethander.” Sirad placed a light kiss on his friend’s cheek. “I killed the Archon… I killed him and all I can think of is how that makes me the most powerful mage in Tevinter. I’m not sorry for having done it. The thought of killing someone used to make me sick, but now… now it’s like something inside me has been awakened.” 

“Careful, I don’t want Rhys to think I’ve got designs on you.” Lethander teased. “I’m glad I was there to see you take him down. Though, by right you should ascend to his place, if you were going to stick to the rules of their system.”

“I wanted to stay, but Cadewyn was insistent. I haven’t spoken to anyone else about this yet, but I need to go back. Think of the wrongs I could right if I was Archon? I know that other Archons have been killed for trying to free slaves, but they… they didn’t have the power I do.” 

“Let’s get things in order here, stop the war and then try to turn Tevinter around.” Lethander said lightly. “Did Rhys go weave some pants and a tunic himself? Or is he giving us time to talk?”

“He’s eavesdropping,” Rhys said as he stepped into the room. 

Sirad paled. “Rhys, I…” 

The king held out a bundle of clothes for Lethander without a word, his eyes locked on his husband. 

“Thank you Rhys, is there anything else you wished to know before I leave for a long overdue bath?” Lethander quirked a dark eyebrow at the elvhen lord that mirrored his child’s usual expression.

“Who do I have to kill in Minrathous?” Rhys asked, his voice deadly. 

“The Archon is dead, as is Gaius. They were the source of most of our torment. So unless you plan to abandon your lands and let the Exalted March continue, we’ve had our vengeance. I will leave you to talk, but should you desire to know my side of it, the door will be open to you.” Lethander gave him a nod and headed to the door. “If I’m not in my rooms, I’ll be in the dungeons, I doubt sleep will come easy to me.” 

“Stay with us,” Sirad called after him. “You shouldn’t be alone.” 

“I need a bath, and a very hefty drink before I will be fit company. You just don’t want to talk to Rhys yet.” Lethander held the bundle of clothes under his arm while he surveyed them. “If you can hold off on your rage till I return, I will take a drink with you.”

“Please, I need to get good and drunk,” Sirad replied. 

“It won’t take you long at the rate you’ve been going.” Rhys sniffed the air around his husband. “And you and I need to have a long talk about keeping secrets and making country conquering plans without me.”


	15. Fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The great question is how to get Fen'Harel out without harming Fenris? Lethander is given an offer he might refuse, and Fenris is at the end of his rope.

The conversation that Rhys and Sirad had the night before had to have been one of the hardest in Sirad’s life. He told his husband everything, leaving nothing out no matter how painful to either of them. Sirad had cried until he had felt there had been nothing left, while their chambers now had two broken chairs and more than a few holes punched into the walls courtesy of Rhys. 

In the end, Sirad was glad that Rhys finally knew. The worry he had been carrying over the past several weeks, of swearing to himself that Rhys would never know, had finally been lifted. He felt strangely light when they all sat down in the dining hall for breakfast the next morning. 

He couldn’t make himself look Cadewyn in the eyes, though. he had come running when Rhys had first started throwing things in their chambers, and had been a silent witness to most of it. 

If it hadn’t been for him, Rhys would have gone back to Tevinter to try and burn the city to the ground on his own. he had been able to get his king to calm down long enough to listen to what Sirad was telling him. Still, it hurt to know that Cadewyn had heard everything.

Cullen, Hawke, and Varania had come back to Arlathan with Aedan, and they had all arrived just in time to eat. Varania has been in Kirkwall for two weeks, having left the vigil the moment they had been informed of the coming war. She had met with Hawke and Cullen when she had landed in Kirkwall and had stayed in the city to help with war preparations. 

Varania wanted to be excited about seeing Arlathan and her father again. All she could think of was her brother and Anders as Aedan walked her to the dining hall.

"How bad is it, Aedan? Will he know who I am?" She asked quietly.

“He will,” Aedan assured her. “And it’s pretty bad, Varania. I’m glad you came, we could use all the mages we can get in helping Fenris.” He glanced back at Hawke. “You as well. I’m glad you’ve come. Fucking magic, I always feel so helpless against it.” 

"He must remain bound and in this cell? There's no other option?" She asked softly. "Wait, you said our father is here? What if he doesn't remember me?"

Hawke nodded and touched Varania’s shoulder briefly. "We'll help him." Cullen remained silent, unsure how he was to be received by the others.

“We’re not sure if there is any other option,” Aedan admitted. “I know Anders was up before the sun this morning with Sirad in the library, tearing through books. right now, keeping him bound is all we have.” 

"Great, well hopefully Hawke and I can help. If they haven't looked already, perhaps we can research exorcism. You did get Justice to leave Velanna after all."

Hawke glanced at Cullen, unsure what they could do. After all, he only knew if one way to end possession and he wasn't going to bring it up unless they ran out of options.

“We got him to leave Velanna with a lot of magic, and a lot of luck. But Fen’Harel isn’t a spirit of the Fade. He’s a god, and an old one.” Aedan pushed the dark thoughts away as they entered the dining hall. “And I think someone missed you.” 

Zevran was on his feet and skirting around the table the moment they entered. There was a little bit of apprehension in his eyes as he approached Varania. 

Varania launched herself at the other elf, a bright smile on her face. "Hello."

The hesitation immediately left his eyes and he caught her in midair, crushing their lips together. “Hello to you, my lady.” 

Aedan chuckled to himself and rolled his eyes. He clapped his hands and rubbed them together. “I’m starving,” he announced while he began to fill a plate full of food. 

Varania giggled as she was put down. "Missed me I take it?"

“Always,” Zevran murmured against her lips, kissing her again. 

Lethander had turned to Sirad. "The red headed girl, is that Varania?"

Sirad nodded with a smile. “Do you want me to introduce you to her?” His eyes kept straying to Hawke and Cullen.

"Yes, though it seems strange to be introduced to my own child, again."

Sirad urged Lethander to his feet and together they approached the others. Zevran saw them coming and took a step back. 

“Varania,” Sirad said with a smile. “I would like you to meet Lethander. He’s Fenris’ father.” 

She turned and smiled, then have him a slight courtesy. "A pleasure. I just wish it were under better circumstances." Varania noted how similar Fenris was to the elf in front of her.

"Varania, do you not recall me? Or we're you too young?" Lethander asked of the young woman before him.

Sirad held his breath, too caught up in the reunion before him. Nearby, Aedan had taken his seat and was wolfing down his breakfast as usual, while he spoke to Rhys quietly in between bites.

“Barely, I’m sorry. I was not always around when you came to visit. I apologize, Lethander, if I may call you that.” replied Varania.

“You may, or if you ever feel the bond we once had, papa will be alright.” Lethander smiled at her then looked at Zevran, then back to her. 

“Zevran, are you with _both_ of my children?” 

Zevran managed to look ashamed--just barely. “Yes?” he hedged. 

Lethander got in his face and gave him a grim smile. “Hurt either of them, and I’ll end you. Crow, Warden, whatever your reputation, it won’t matter. Am I clear?” 

Zevran licked lips suddenly gone dry. “Yes, ser.” 

Behind Sirad, Aedan began choking on his food and Rhys had to pound on his back while the commander laughed. 

He stared into the shorter elf’s eyes for a moment, then drew back as if he’d not just threatened a former Crow Master. “Glad we understand each other. I’ll let you two get together, and I’m going to have breakfast. See you later Varania.”

She lasted all of a moment before she broke out laughing at the gob-smacked look on Zevran’s face. “You should see how you look right now.” Varania snorted before she covered her mouth to hide her laughter.

He turned and slapped her on the ass. “I have never been around long enough to have a parent threaten me. It is new, yes?” 

Sirad laughed. “I’d watch myself, Zev.” 

“I’ll tell my daddy on you, be careful there warden.” Varania managed to get out between laughs.

Lethander had turned and glowered at the slapping sound that carried across the hall. He scowled at Zevran in an eerie imitation of his son. “I’m going to have a talk with him.” he muttered to Aedan.

“I just pretend I can’t hear them and what they get up to,” Aedan said conversationally. “Trust me, it’s better for your sanity.” 

Rhys snorted in laughter and gestured for everyone to sit down. 

Lethander kept an eye on Zevran as Rhys sat down and spoke with him. He listened to the elvhen king, but he was still unsure about how the Antivan elf acted. It’s not like Varania was his by blood, but that didn’t matter to him.

Sirad excused himself and left the room. He had left Anders in the library and had promised to bring him food. 

“What do you know about Zevran?” he asked Rhys just loud enough for the other elf to hear.

Varania sighed and covered her face with her hand. “I’ll talk to him, I think he’s just being a bit overprotective. Besides, Fenris needs him more right now. It’s ok, Zev.” 

Zevran’s eyes narrowed dangerously. “Excuse me… I have some things I need to tend to, yes?” He pushed to his feet. 

“Zevran, sit down. I haven’t seen you in months and I won’t have this be our reunion. Just let it go, he’s worried about us is all. Besides, it’s endearing to have him being so old fashioned. I’ll talk with Lethander after breakfast, alright?” 

Zevran shook his head. “I’ve already had to defend us to your brother. I won’t do it again.” 

“Fine, I’ll go talk with him now. I don’t think he expects you to defend us to him. He’s just...worried. Don’t forget he hasn't’ been here long after being held in Tevinter. Don’t be too harsh, love.”

Zevran slowly sat down, but he had a scowl on his face. 

“Well now,” Rhys said idly. “Welcome back to Arlathan, Cullen, Invictus, Varania.” 

“Thank you King Iefyr.” Cullen replied. 

“Thank you, your majesty.” Hawke added.

Varania nodded and smiled at the Elvhen ruler. “It’s nice to be back, I just wish it weren’t for such dire circumstances majesty.”

“Velanna went back to the Vigil,” Aedan told Rhys. “When all this is over I’ll send her back to Arlathan.”

“I wish you were here for better reasons,” Rhys said. “We’re going to help your brother.”  
“Thank you, I’m sure he’ll be happy for it once he’s back to himself. If he hasn’t eaten yet, maybe I can take him a tray, then join the others in their research?” Varania looked to Lethander curiously, glad he’d left off glaring at Zevran.

“Once you’re done, you’ll find Anders and Sirad in the library.” Rhys gestured for a servant to make her a tray for Fenris. He fished out his key to Fenris’ cell and handed it to her.

“And Morrigan with Lucen,” Aedan added. “I know she was planning on helping today.” 

“Thank you, Aedan. I’ll see you later.” Varania took the tray from the servant and nodded to Lethander. “Zev, do you want to come too?”

“I’ll show you the way, yes?” Zevran got to his feet and led Varania out of the dining hall. 

Aedan waited until they were gone before he spoke. “Zev has had a hard life and sometimes he doesn’t feel good enough for the people he’s with.” He knew he was revealing a bit too much about his lover, but he felt that Lethander needed to know. “Don’t take his anger personally, although he does need to realize that there are people who care about Varania, not just him.” 

“It’s alright, I probably didn’t help by threatening him. But my children are all I have right now, and with Fenris so bound up, I’m just a little overprotective of them.” Lethander smiled before he sipped his tea. “I should go see Fenris later, unless you have anything you desire of me.”

Aedan shook his head. “I don’t, but you and I should talk later. I want to offer you an opportunity.” 

“We can speak now if you are free. I want to give Varania space to visit with Fenris. She doesn’t need me hovering over her like a hen.” Lethander drained his cup and set it aside for a servant to take.

“Sure, come to my chambers, we can talk there,” Aedan said. He rose and nodded to Hawke and Cullen. “Good to see you two again.” 

“After we eat I’ll explain what we need them to do to guard Fenris,” Rhys said.

“He’s going to hate us even more isn’t he? If he’s ...himself.” Invictus said as he filled his plate. 

“Better he hate us and be alive to do so, than we resort to the usual way to end possession Vic.” Cullen said quietly.

Lethander fell in behind Aedan, then next to him as they headed down to the rooms Aedan had been given.

Aedan let him inside his chambers, and gestured for Lethander to take a seat while the commander sat down across from him. He folded his hands together on top of the table, peering at the elf. “Let’s not mince words, I hate that shit. I want you to join the Grey Wardens. I think you’d make a fine warden, and you’ve proven yourself. I could use more men like you.” 

“Just like that? You barely know me Commander Cousland, so why do you want me as a Warden? Did Sirad talk to you of this?” Lethander sat back in the chair and gave Aedan an appraising look.

“He didn’t. And I knew Anders, Fenris, and half of my wardens for all of a few minutes before I recruited them. Anders was about to be hanged by the templars for fuck’s sakes. You, though… You’re a fine fighter, a good man, and you protected Sirad. What more do I need to know?” 

“What’s the risk? I’m sure there’s something to it, and if its something that will take me from Fenris, I would ask you to wait for my decision. My child needs me right now and if you want me to join of my own will, it will have to wait until he is ...healed or…” Lethander trailed off, unwilling to admit to the other option that laid before them. 

“Risk?” Aedan scratched the back of his neck. “Extensive…” He laid out everything for the elf--the ritual, the taint, the Calling. He even spoke of how the Archdemons were killed. When he was finished, he gave Lethander a wry smile. “See why we sometimes have to recruit from prisons and the gallows?” 

“I do” Lethander sat and looked down at the floor for a long time before he looked at Aedan again. “On two conditions, one; we wait until something is done about Fenris. Two, you don’t tell him of my decision until it’s done. I can’t imagine he’ll take the news of me joining well.” Lethander responded.

“Fenris hates secrets,” Aedan said thoughtfully, “but I swear.”

“I know, he’s my son. But with all that’s going on, he won’t be happy. Is Varania a warden as well? Trying to get a family of wardens in one location?” Lethander smiled at him. “Sirad will be pleased I think.”

“She is,” Aedan acknowledged. “She was dying from the taint when we first met her. It was the only way to save her.” He sat back, a pleased smile on his face. “Will he now? Did he mention joining to you?” 

“He did, he’d asked if I considered joining the Wardens or Light Warriors. It’s why I wondered why you asked me. She’s going to be angry as well, but it’s my decision.”

“They can blame me.” Aedan waved his hand, unconcerned. “They’ve both been angry with me before, I’m used to it by now.” 

“I have a feeling my life is going to be very interesting with the Wardens. Assuming my children don’t murder me for joining.” Lethander gave him a grim smile as he considered the human warden commander. “Since we’ve got time, perhaps you can give me information on how I can help Fenris, or perhaps Anders until we get that damned god out of him.”

“Right now?” Aedan sighed. “Just be there for them. Men like you and I that are used to being able to attack things with our weapons are useless in the face of magic. And that’s what we’re dealing with right now. All we can do is support the ones that are going to be doing the real work, and stand in between them and danger with our blades drawn if it comes to it.”

He hesitated. “But there is something. I need to go somewhere and retrieve someone who might be able to help us. You could come with me.” He frowned. “At least part of the way. It’ll be dangerous.” 

“Because I am not yet a Warden? Would it be easier if I were to take the Joining before hand?” Lethander asked.

“It would. But Rhys is coming with us, and he isn’t a warden either.”

“But if we get tainted, then what? Is it possible to be both or would the Darkspawn taint do something to Rhys if he was hurt? It’s a huge risk to take two non-wardens with you Cousland.” Lethander’s eyes narrowed as he considered his next words carefully. “Let me tell them first, then we do the Joining. I’d rather take my risk now, than go into the Deep Roads as a hazard to helping Fenris.”

“I don’t think the taint can touch Rhys.” Aedan tapped his fingers on the table. “Fenris he… he lost the taint when he became a Light Warrior. I’m still not sure how that happened.” He stilled his hand. “Maybe you’re right. It’s too big of a risk to you right now. Rhys and I can gather some of the wardens at the Vigil.” 

“If you think it best, otherwise I am willing to undergo the Joining now, if...if it will eventually help my child. Otherwise I will wait until he is healed.” Lethander said quietly.

Aedan was torn, but he shook his head. “Fuck, yeah, sorry. You should join because you thought it through, not because you want to save Fenris. Both your children joined because they were tainted. I won’t let that happen to you, and I want this choice to be made freely without anything pushing you into it. Too many of my wardens have joined because of life boxing them in a corner.” 

“Very well, thank you for the offer and when things are settled, I look forward to joining the order.” Lethander rose and offered his hand to the burly human. “I’ll be with Fenris for a bit if you wish to discuss anything further.” 

Aedan rose and took Lethander’s hand. “I’ll look forward to having you join,” he replied. 

“Let’s see if you still think that when Fenris and Varania are breathing down your neck about it. Farewell for now, Cousland.” 

Lethander left him and headed to his room for his weapon, as much as he despised the idea of being armed to visit his child; he wasn’t going unprepared.

**

Varania gasped when she saw her sibling curled up on the cot, back to the bars as he laid there. “Fenris?” she said softly. 

The Tevinter elf turned around suddenly and tumbled off the cot with a hearty swear. “What are you doing here? Why is she here, Zevran?”

“She came to Kirkwall when she heard news of the war, yes?” Zevran stood back, but kept his eyes on the bound elf. “Aedan met with her when he went to retrieve Cullen and Invictus from Kirkwall.” 

“No…please, no. I don’t want everyone I fucking know to see me like this. Leave Varania, please.” Fenris begged as he tried to get up and only succeeded in tangling himself up further. 

“Not going to happen brother.” she handed Zevran the tray and fished the key from her pocket so she could enter the cell. “Let me help you up, you look like a snared turkey.” Varania said as he tried to figure out his bonds.

“Zevran, can these expand any further? He’s going to strangle himself with this contraption.” she didn’t have the key to his manacles, so there was a limit of what she could do to help him.

“I don’t think so.” He pushed away from the wall he was leaning against. “It is not meant for comfort, yes?” 

“Well damn.” she helped him sit upright on the cot and tried to help him find a way to sit up. “Who arranged this thing? The bar between collar and cuffs is too short for him to stand.” 

“Anders, made it so I could sleep, not like I’m going for a walk anytime soon.” Fenris rasped. “He’s got a key to manacles, but can’t let me loose, Fen’Harel will take over.” he muttered. “Need to lie down, can’t breathe.”

Zevran hurried over to help Varania situate Fenris. They eventually figured out that if Zevran sat back to back with Fenris, he would take off the pressure and allow him to partially sit up long enough to eat. 

“We will send Anders down here to figure out a better way than this, yes? I do not think he was thinking clearly when he arranged these before.” 

“Fine, don’t care.” Fenris huffed as he curled on his side and watched them both. “I just want to be fixed.”

“All the mages are in the library.” Zevran turned his head to look over his shoulder. “Sirad, Anders, Morrigan, and I think even Invictus too. They are powerful mages, and they will find a way.” 

Varania kissed him on the forehead and backed out of the cell. “I’ll send Anders down to you, and I think Lethander planned to visit you as well. You won’t be alone brother, try to rest until your husband returns.”

“Not much else I can do.” Fenris said tiredly before he closed his eyes and curled even further into himself.

“I'll return later. Come on Zevran.” Varania said as she locked the door and headed for the stairs that lead back to the main cell block.

Zevran slipped his arm around her waist as they climbed the stairs, pulling her close to comfort her. “We will not give up on him.” 

“I know we won’t, it’s him I worry about giving up on himself. I know utter despair when I see it, Zev.” Varania looped an arm around his waist in return as they made their way to the library. 

There was a loud screech of joy that exploded from the library, and Lucen came barrelling out, leaping at Varania. “Aunt ‘Rania!” 

Varania caught the child and swung him around once before holding him in her arms. “Well someone is excited to see me,” she entered to find all the other mages had stopped to look at her and Lucen. “Hello.”

“Oh, thank fuck,” Anders said. He shot to his feet, and ran over to engulf both Varania and Lucen in a large hug. 

“Can’t breathe, Anders!” Lucen giggled as he was crushed between them. 

Morrigan cleared her throat roughly. “Language…” 

Varania pulled away from her brother-in-law with a huff of laughter. “I’m sure Aedan swears plenty but not around such sensitive little ears.” She ruffled Lucen’s hair gently as she made her way to the table to see what they were working on.

The table the mages sat at were piled high with books and scrolls. The remnants of Anders’ breakfast sat off to one side, only partially eaten. 

“Varania!” Sirad said happily. “Thank goodness you’re here.” His hands were already ink stained.

“I’m happy to see you all too. What have you been doing, where should I jump in, assuming this wee darkspawn will let go of me long enough to sit down.” she said with a smile for her passenger.

“I’m not a darkspawn!” Lucen cried. He wrapped his arms tightly around her neck. “I’m Lucen!” 

“As you say little one.” Varania said indulgently as she gave up on sitting and looked over Anders notes.

“He’s a nuisance most days, but we still love him.” Leliana said with a smile for the boy. “I’ll leave you all to your work, and perhaps I can pry Lucen off you so you can actually work.” 

“No!” Lucen tightened his arms, almost strangling Varania. He whimpered a little when he was pried away, but stuck out his tongue when Anders made a face at him while he was taken from the room. 

Anders’ smile fell away, and he prodded at his notes. “You went and saw Fenris?” 

“Yes, and you need to go rearrange his bonds. He can’t even stand without gagging on the collar. The bar between collar and cuffs needs to go or be adjusted so he can at least get in and out of the cot without falling on his face.” Varania said softly. “He said you can’t free him entirely or Fen’Harel will take over?”

Anders nodded. “Maybe you could help me figure out something when I take down his lunch?” 

“I can try, those bonds are like nothing I’ve seen even in Tevinter.” Varania replied as she looked over the parchment in front of Anders. “What does this have to do with Fen’Harel? It’s an old legend about Dumat and some of the elder gods.”

“You ever think that Creator stories and the Tevinter pantheon seem a bit similar?” Anders pulled out an old scroll. “I don’t really read old Elvhen, but Sirad can.” 

“Somewhat, but keep in mind we were told different versions in Tevinter.” Varania murmured as she read over the scrolls as much as she could before she looked to Sirad. “Can you tell us what this says?”

Sirad absently reached for the scroll and slid it over. His brow furrowed as he scanned the lines. “This doesn’t make sense,” he muttered. 

“Nothing ever does.” Anders beckoned with his fingers. “Hit us with it.” 

“This speaks of the cell that Fenris is in and why it was constructed. But it’s also speaking of possession… possession by the gods.” He blinked. “I think this has happened before.” 

“Then does it say how it was resolved? Was that cell he’s in built specifically for someone possessed by a god?” Varania asked.

“I would say so, and those manacles as well, else why would they work well enough to keep Fen’Harel at bay?” Morrigan chimed in.

Anders let out a low whistle. “That’s some serious magic.”

“But don’t you see?” Sirad shook the scroll at them. “This means there has to be a way to reverse what was done to him? Why else would they build a cell like that if not to eventually free the person possessed?” 

“So does the scroll say anything else Sirad?” Varania asked as she leaned further over the table. “Does it have an answer for us?”

“No…” Sirad’s face fell. “But we know that there has to be an answer now and we aren’t chasing ghosts.” 

Varania stretched and leaned back from the table. “then let’s break for an early lunch, Anders, Sirad and I can take Fenris a meal then we convene back here?” Varania offered.

“Tis a fine idea, I could use time away from these dusty tomes and scrolls.” Morrigan pushed off from the desk and headed for the side door. “I’ll be back in three hours, after I’ve made sure Lucen and Leliana have eaten.”

“I’ll come with you to see Fenris,” Anders announced. He stood and rubbed at his aching eyes. “Maker… I used to be able to spend days looking through old scroll when I was in the Circle. I think I’m getting old.” 

“I hear you've had a busy couple of months, I doubt its because you’re getting old. I just hope Fenris doesn’t get irritated with us always traipsing down there to see him.” Varania said softly before she laid a hand on Anders forehead to cast Rejuvenate. “There, that should help.”

As energy poured into Anders, his spine straightened as the weight of weariness was lifted. “Thanks… I needed that. And if Fenris wants to yell at us, then I’ll take it. I’ll take anything he wants to give me as long as it’s him that’s doing it.” He followed the two elves into the dining hall to fetch some food. 

“Hopefully we’ll figure something out soon.” Varania said over her shoulder. She took a tray and on a whim stopped to borrow Zevran’s barber kit. “In case he wants to get cleaned up after lunch.”

They were silent while they made their way down to the dungeon. When they reached Fenris’ cell, Anders called out to his husband as he unlocked the door. “Lunch time, love! Sirad and Varania are with me.” 

“Brought an audience this time?” Fenris said in annoyance. “I am tired of not being able to stand up or feed myself, Anders.”

“We’re going to fix it, Fenris, don’t take your anger out on us.” Varania cautioned.

The three mages encircled Fenris as they decided which way to have the manacles to better allow movement. 

“We have to have all of them on,” Anders pointed out. “But does it matter if they are in a certain order? I tried to keep them that way when I fixed them last night.”

“Only one way to find out,” Sirad announced. 

Fenris arched an eyebrow at them all. “Being bound like a fowl for the table, surrounded by mages doesn’t fill me with comfort.” 

“Especially not with Sirad.” Anders crouched down and examined one of the chains. “He killed the Archon.” 

Sirad closed his eyes and groaned. “I’m not dangerous.” 

“I doubt the dearly departed Archon would agree.” Fenris said as he watched Anders. 

“Anders, what are you doing?” he finally asked.

“I’m wondering if the manacles have to be touching you, or if they can be connected to another chain that already is.” 

“That… might work,” Sirad blinked. “Unlock one and move it.” 

“Don’t let Fen’Harel take me over again, please.” Fenris whispered.

“We trust you can fight him, brother. We also trust Anders not to give him the chance.” Varania said quietly.

Carefully, Anders unlocked a manacle and attached it to a chain lower down. Sirad watched Fenris the entire time, his eyes locked on the other elf when Anders’ fingers reached for a second one. 

The white haired elf turned his gaze to the ceiling and stared at the stones as he held himself still for his husband.

“Almost done brother, almost there.” Varania said quietly.

Anders had moved most of the chains that had been on Fenris’ upper body to down lower on his waist and legs to allow him to be able to sit up straight or stand if he needed to. 

“I guess you think this will work mortal?” Fen’Harel asked suddenly, his gaze on Anders full of loathing.

"Are you going to keep your mate chained up for the rest of his life?” 

Anders slowly straightened to his feet. “No… Only as long as it takes for us to drive you out.” 

“You can’t, not without killing him you know. Ready to be alone again? Sleep with just the bit of metal you use to bind yourself to him as a memento once you’ve buried him?” 

Fen’Harel had taken him again, his eyes an unnatural shade of green and his expression malicious.

“What do you think you’re doing Trickster? He’s not yours to keep, we will get him back.” Varania hissed coldly at the thing that had slipped through the cracks in his mental armor.

“He’s not going to die. I won’t let him,” Anders said. 

“Besides, how long do you think you can stay in him?” Sirad asked suddenly. “You got what you wanted, I killed the Archon. What else do you desire so much that you’re lingering?” 

The god laughed low and long at the elven mage. “I’ve told you what I want. Tevinter to crumble, the Chantry to burn to the ground. Your brethren to be free of the shackles of this world’s rulers. Shem and Magister alike that hold them down. I can keep Fenris well and healthy for as long as it takes to outwait you. I’ve waited ages, your pathetic life times are simply a ripple in the pond that you call time. It means nothing to me.” Fen’Harel laughed as he sat back and watched them all stare at him in horror.

“But you’re forgetting something.” Sirad crouched down next to the cot. “Fenris is only yours because he allowed you in. But Fenris had already dedicated himself to someone else. What do you think Mythal will do if given the chance?”

That drew Fen’Harel up short. She was the All-Mother of the El’ganarn, and if she took it upon herself to drive him out, he might not be able to remain tied to the mortal elf. His eyes widened but he didn’t give them the satisfaction of voicing his worry.

“He knows She can do it. Look at the expression on his face, Anders.” Varania crowed.

“You should have taken Rhys,” Anders said in triumph. “He was always yours, but you were desperate to get free and took Fenris instead.” 

“It’s not like a bunch of shem can summon Mythal, I’m not worried.” Fen’Harel snarled at them. “Out, get out.”

“No, you.” Anders lifted his hand and a spirit bolt flashed from his fingers and slammed into Fen’Harel. 

“What did you do?” Varania gasped as she saw Fenris crumple to the ground and twitch as if he was still being hit with Anders’ power.

“Quick! Help me move the manacles again,” Anders said as he scrambled to unlock the few he had moved. “Attach them to his legs.” 

Varania moved to do what he directed and moved back once Fenris was bound again, stretched out on the cot but not as curled in on himself as he was before. “What was that, that thing?” she shuddered.

“Fen’Harel,” Anders answered. “And I think we finally know what we need to do to drive him out.” 

“The Creators are on another plane.” Sirad exhaled slowly through his teeth. “That’s going to take some serious magic to reach them.” 

“Like a pool of liquid lyrium?” Anders asked. “The warriors can reach it, why can’t we?” He cupped Fenris’ cheek in his hand. “Sorry for hurting you, love,” he whispered. 

Fenris’ eyes opened somewhat as he looked to Anders. “Had to...it’s ok.” he rasped. 

“I think we scared him, love.” Anders pressed a fierce kiss to Fenris’ lips. “I think we know what to do now.” 

“Tell me later, can’t stay awake.” he murmured before he eyes closed and he sagged against the cot.

“I want that thing gone from him.” Varania shuddered. “Let’s go, I’ve lost my appetite.”

Anders placed the tray of food and drink they had brought Fenris next to the cot within easy reach of the elf. His fingers lingered over his husband’s cheek before he got to his feet.

“We have some work to do.”


	16. Fifteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Fenris give in or will Fen'Harel get out?

The breakfast the next morning was no less full of new guests. Aedan had left shortly before lunch the day before with Rhys and Cadewyn, and they had returned just after dawn with the Architect and Velanna in tow. The Architect’s presence created a tension at the table, and Anders found himself unable to eat with the creature so close. 

_I’ll do anything to make sure that Fenris is freed_ , Anders thought. _Even sit down at a table with that thing…_

Velanna felt self conscious as she watched Zevran and Varania sitting together, happily chattering at the other end of the table. 

Varania paid her no mind, she was too concerned with getting Fen’Harel out of her brother. As well as catching up with Zevran after months apart. 

Down the table Cadewyn kept glancing at Velanna, interested in the blonde elven mage.

Rhys couldn’t take his gaze off the creature sitting next to him. From the first moment he had laid eyes on the Architect, he had known him for what he was--one of the magisters that had broken into the Golden City using stolen Elvhen magic. 

To know that those magisters that had taken his brother from him yet lived, after all this time, was appalling. Still… Aedan had a point when he had said that Fen’harel had wanted the Architect dead, which meant the creature knew something the god didn’t want known.

Cadewyn stood and broke the tense silence at the table. “So what did you bring this creature here for Cousland? You are aware he is one of the first? One of the magisters that brought the Golden City to it’s ruin, yet you brought it among us, in Arlathan. I hope you have a good reason.”

The Architect pinned Cadewyn with an unblinking stare. “Is that what I am?” 

“He’s helped before,” Aedan interrupted. “And we need every ally we can get right now.”

“It is what you are, creature.” Cadewyn snarled. “Only to help our brother, only for him will I allow this thing among us. It’s your responsibility Cousland, if it causes trouble, you will pay for it’s actions.” 

Zevran speared a piece of fruit with his fork. “Touch Aedan, and I will make sure your death is prolonged and painful,” he said casually. “I don't care how pretty you are.” 

“Okay!” Anders said a bit too brightly. “So turning on each other, completely what Fen’Harel wants. We should stop that.” 

Cadewyn glared at Zevran before he turned back to Anders. “Then come up with a plan, your commander brought that here, you all figure something out. I’ll be in my rooms when you need me.” Th elvhen Captain left the room without a word to them. Helping Fenris was one thing, but he wouldn’t abide threats from the Antivan warden.

“Zev,” Aedan chided.

The elf swallowed before he spoke. “He threatened you, I will not abide that, no?” 

“Am I talking to myself here?” Anders asked no one in particular. 

“I am listening Anders.” Morrigan chimed in as she tried to get Lucen to eat without being distracted.

“Mythal,” Anders said. “Fen’Harel was frightened about the idea of us summoning her.” 

“More than afraid,” Sirad added.

“With that in mind, how do we reach Mythal? I’m guessing it would have to be one of the elvhen, as She would not answer the call of a human.” Morrigan asked as she gave up on getting Lucen to eat, and let him run over to Anders. “He wants his uncle Anders more than breakfast apparently.”

Anders caught the boy and swung him up in his lap. “I’m not sure. The Elvish Pantheon is not really my expertise.” 

He fought a shudder when the Architect spoke. “Where they lay is also hidden. But they can be called upon as any demon or spirit.” 

The air went still. “They are gods,” Rhys hissed. 

“They are powerful beings that dwell in a part of the Fade,” the Architect countered. 

“They are gods to the Elvhen, and we will respect them as such.” Morrigan replied haughtily. 

“Perhaps Aedan, Anders and the humans among us, should take counsel with the ...Architect, while we discuss things among the elven present.” Lethander said.  
The humans stood and trickled out of the dining hall to the library.

Cullen and Invictus had already eaten and were down in the dungeons guarding Fenris, but that still left Aedan, Anders, Morrigan, and Leliana. Zevran hesitated, but at a nod from Aedan stayed in his seat, his eyes following his lover and the darkspawn when they left. 

“I’ll get Cadewyn and return. I hope he will be in a better mood.” Lethander murmured as he rose. He found the other elf in his rooms with a glass of wine.

“What is it Lethander? I’m in no mood for company.” he told his friend.

“We’re going to discuss things among the elves, to see what can be done to reach the Lady Mythal, your counsel would be welcomed.” Lethander nodded to him and smiled.

“Very well, as long as no one else threatens me. Especially one I can break in half with no effort.” the Captain said with a sigh. 

“I’ll try to get him to behave, try anyway.” Lethander led him back to the room and made sure he sat between the warrior and warden. “Now, let’s begin shall we?”

“We need Merrill,” Sirad burst out. “She lives in Kirkwall, and before that she had been in training to be the Keeper of her Dalish clan. She might be able to give us some insight.” 

“More than us?” Rhys asked archly. 

“Definitely,” Sirad nodded. 

“Merrill would be of help.” Velanna steepled her fingers together in thought. “She and I can use the knowledge of the Dalish, while Rhys and Cadewyn can give us Elvhen wisdom.” 

“What do I bring to this then? Zevran as well?”Lethander asked.

“You know of Tevinter, of what is was to be enslaved by humans. You can appeal to Fenris as his father and Warden Zevran can speak to him as a friend, hopefully it would bring him out of the trap Fen’Harel has him in.” Cadewyn answered, then turned to Rhys. “What say you, my king?”

“I’m concerned.” Rhys drummed his fingers on the table. “I’m the last to condemn humans, but I’m worried their presence and their magic might muddle what we are going to attempt to do. Mythal isn’t their god.” 

“She isn’t mine either,” Zevran said. 

“But you are an elf, Warden Zevran.” Cadewyn said cooly. “As is Lethander, it would endear you to her more if you were to seek her favor than if a shem were to come calling. She might answer if your need is great enough, and I’d say what we need to do is a great enough.”

“Varania and Sirad are our only two elven mages with us,” Rhys said. “We have more in Arlathan, but I trust you both. I don’t trust the Architect, and I am only beginning to trust Hawke. 

Zevran turned to Cadewyn as if Rhys hadn’t spoken. “I’m an elf, yes? But not as you are, and not as the others are.”

“This is not the time to split hairs. You are an elf, Zevran, the others are human. Do you wish to free Fenris or not?” Cadewyn asked.

“Of course we want to free Fenris, that’s what all of this wrangling is about, isn’t it?” Lethander asked as he laid a hand on Cadewyn’s arm.

“I am merely pointing out that Aedan and the others will no more muddle this than I will,” Zevran shot back. “I am neither Tevinter, Dalish, or Elvhen. I am elven by features and blood, but that is all. I have no elvish heritage. I can’t trace my ancestors back to the fall of this city. I don’t believe in your gods. If you seek to exclude the humans from this, then I see it as my duty to speak for them.” 

“They are not being excluded from the entire ritual Zevran. Just this discussion, as I would prefer that thing not to be present to hear our plans.” Cadewyn looked at Zevran with a bit of hurt that passed quickly and was replaced by indifference. 

“I did not say it was your fault, I was merely pointing out that I do not like us excluding Aedan and the others.” Zevran sat back and made a show of getting more comfortable in his chair. “And that I have little more than elven blood to offer. We are weaker divided, and do not pretend that Fen’Harel does not know this.” 

Lethander looked to Rhys to get things back on track. “So how are we going to speak to the Lady Mythal? Or is that something we have to figure out still? What exactly are we going to do about contacting Mythal rather than arguing pointlessly among ourselves?” 

“That is the point of this meeting is it not?” Varania asked tiredly. 

“It is not pointless,” Zevran insisted. 

“We don’t know how to contact her,” Rhys said. “That’s the point of this.” 

“The ritual Fenris underwent to become a Light Warrior. Is that area somewhere you can call out to Mythal? Or must we attempt something else?” Varania asked as she glanced at Zevran.

“I thought it was the point, but seems like all we’ve done is argue. Rhys, are there rituals or ways to attempt to speak to Her that you know of?” LethAnders questioned him.

“I don’t know,” Rhys said honestly. “It is unknown if they come to us, or if we go to them during the ritual. I don’t even know if a specific Creator can be called upon there.” 

“But it is a place where we could start looking,” Sirad said with a nod. 

“Sounds like a good place to begin.” Cadewyn agreed then looked to Rhys. “Perhaps we should call the others back?” 

“I’ll get them, be back shortly.” Varania said as she slipped away from the room.

Once she was gone Cadewyn got up and paced in a tight circle, his thoughts raced as he walked around the large table.

“How dangerous would it be to undergo the ritual for reasons other than the markings?” Sirad asked. 

“Very.” Rhys pressed his fingers together and touched them to his bottom lip. 

"Unless someone is willing to undergo the ritual, and become a Light Warrior, then no it should not be undertaken." Cadewyn said.

As he finished, Varania returned with the humans in tow.

They waited until everyone was seated before Rhys quietly told them the conclusions the elves had come to. Aedan sat in stunned silence before he finally spoke. “The ritual is dangerous enough as it is, correct?” 

“Very,” Rhys repeated.

"Then what do we do?" Morrigan asked.

"Perhaps see if there some other way to reach Mythal?" Cadewyn offered.

“You are almost to the solution, but not completely there,” the Architect said, his voice dry dust. “If this ritual can be used to contact the Creators, then we only need to use the lyrium pool as a conduit for a greater spell, one that will tear open where the Creators are and bring them to us.” 

There was a heartbeat of silence before Anders bust out, “You can’t be serious! Tearing into the Veil between any world is completely insane and never leads to good things.” 

"If you think we will sunder the Veil, let the Fade seep into the mortal world you are mad." Cadewyn said.

"There must be another way, that cannot happen here." Morrigan chimed in.

“Would you even find Mythal in the Fade as we know it? She is a god and not merely a spirit.” Varania added.

“It’s not the Fade, but an aspect of it.” The Architect turned unblinking eyes on Varania. “We can use the pool the the link between worlds it provides.”

“I don’t like the sound of this.” Cadewyn and Varania said in sync. 

“Neither do I…” Aedan added. 

“What you are suggesting might not be able to be undone.” Rhys scowled at the Architect. “The Creators are trapped where they are.” 

The Architect stared impassively. “I do not think they are as trapped as you believe. Your gods pulled away from this world.”

“They were tricked by the very one that inhabits Fenris.” Cadewyn said.

Varania rubbed at her eyes and tried to keep herself from getting annoyed. “So, let’s just table the idea of ripping open the Fade for now. What are the other options we could use? Anders, what about your connection to Fenris, can that be used to keep him present while Fen’Harel is forced out? Or what if someone who is already a Light Warrior takes him into the area? Would Mythal come to her chosen one’s aid?” she asked.

“So many variables,” Sirad whispered, “and maybe only one shot to get it right.” 

“I don’t know.” Anders brushed irritably at the little wisps of hair that had escaped his ponytail and rested against his forehead. “I haven’t tried yet. Fenris doesn’t trust himself right now and it kills me when he… when he pleads for me to not let Fen’harel out. I can try, though. It might not be easy to talk him into an attempt.” 

“If you could anchor him, and if Rhys or I take him back to the place, keep him safe while he calls to Her, perhaps this could work.” Cadewyn mused before he turned to the Architect. “That will not come anywhere near the ritual site.”

“My aid was requested…” the Architect intoned. 

Sirad licked lips suddenly gone dry. “Why did you come?” 

“To finish what you and I had started,” he replied. 

Rhys slammed his hands on the table. “And what is that supposed to mean,” he hissed. 

“Yes, what does that mean?” Varania asked as she looked from the Architect, to Sirad and back. “Sirad’s blood! You took his blood, and now you mean to do something with it!” she whispered.

“Mean to? My child, I already have done something with it.” 

“She’s not your child.” Lethander said icily as he stood between her and the ancient Darkspawn. 

“Cousland, what have you brought into our midst? What does it mean to do here?” Cadewyn asked as he let his fingers rest upon the hilt of his sword.

“I don’t know,” Aedan whispered. “You fucking used me!” he shouted at the creature. 

“We used each other, Warden-Commander.” 

“Maybe we should put it down like Fen’Harel asked?” Cadewyn said with a grin.

“I’m not doing shit that Fen’Harel wants, but I’m starting to see the appeal,” Aedan hissed. 

“Stop!” Sirad shouted. “It’s my blood, and it was my choice to trade it for information, information that proved pretty useful.” 

“That still leaves us at an impasse. That thing doesn’t come to our sacred ritual grounds, but we need to take Fenris into the in-between. I will take him, Rhys you cannot be risked for this. Anders, you will guard him as before. Cousland, you take that thing out of here and guard it.” Cadewyn gave out orders with no chance for them to argue. 

“And what of us, Cadewyn? Varania is his sister, Lethander his father. Do they not get to accompany him as well?” Morrigan asked quietly.

“We all need to be there,” Sirad insisted. “or at least, those that have a connection to Fenris, and those who have some power. We might need all we can get if this goes wrong and Fen’Harel needs to be contained. He won’t be tricked again.” 

“That thing will bring about another Dark age. I will not abide it treading upon our ritual space.” Cadewyn said. 

The Architect laughed. “I seek to end these dark times. But if my presence is not required, and neither is my knowledge, then I will take my leave.” 

Varania looked to Sirad and Aedan. “You brought it Commander, do you think we can accomplish this without it?” 

“It may remain, under guard but it will not be allowed in the Grove. Will you watch over it Aedan?” Cadewyn asked.

Aedan seemed torn between wanting to help Fenris and doing a duty that he knew fell on him. he sighed. “Yeah… I’ll guard him.” 

“This isn’t over with,” Rhys warned the Architect. “I would kill you now, but I want to know what you’ve done to Sirad.”

“Then when do we get started?” Lethander asked of the others. “This is stressful, and Fenris is alone with two people he may not trust all that much. I’d like to get my child back.”

“Let’s see if I can even help him to retain himself,” Anders suggested. “If I can’t…” 

“You can, and you will Anders.” Varania said as she stood from the table. “Let’s take him dinner, it will relieve Cullen and Hawke and give us four a chance to talk. Lethander, please come with us.”

“Of course.” the older elf responded as he rose and joined his other child and son-in-law. 

“We will see you later then?” Cadewyn asked.

Anders got a plate ready and nodded at Cadewyn, while Lethander grabbed a wine bottle and a pitcher of clear water. Together, they made their way down to the dungeons.


	17. Sixteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is it, the one chance to get rid of the Trickster? Will he go, or will he take Fenris down with him? Only Mythal knows, and she's not telling. Rhys gets a nasty surprise as a parting gift, one he never thought he'd have in a million years.

Fenris hadn’t slept while he’d been watched by the Viscount and First Enchanter. Instead he’d faced the wall and wondered how long it would take to die if he intentionally tried to strangle himself in his bonds. He didn’t even turn around at the sound of Anders voice as his name was called.

“We’ve brought you some food,” Anders said while he unlocked the cell door and walked inside. He had spared Cullen and Hawke no more than a thankful nod.

Both men returned his nod and headed off to get their own breakfasts. Varania watched them go, once the door shut she turned to her sibling.

“Brother, you need to eat else you will be too weak to fight off...it.” she said quietly.

“Leave me alone here, I deserve nothing else for what I have done. Go be happy with Aedan and Zevran Anders. I’m ...I don’t deserve your help.” Fenris replied softly.

“Let us be the judge of that,” Anders said. he sat down on the floor next to the cot and put the plate in his lap. “And don’t ever tell me again what I need to do in order to be happy without you, because being happy without you is not an option.” 

Fenris’ breath hitched before he let a sob out. “Please...just fucking kill me already. I can’t take this anymore. Being tied up like an animal, guarded every minute of the day, you having to feed me. Please Anders, if you love me you’ll end this suffering.” the elf turned over and pleaded with his husband.

Anders shook his head slowly. “No,” he whispered. “Don’t ask me to do that. Don’t ever ask me to… Please, love.” 

“Brother, we love you and will not simply slay you out of hand. You have to let us help you. You have to believe in us as we know you can beat this; please?” Varania said as she went over to him and brushed the hair out of his eyes. 

“The simple answer is no, the long answer is are you out of your Void bedamned mind? Stop asking him to kill you, or me, or your sister. The answer is no, so don’t ask again Leto.” Lethander said tersely.

Fenris closed his eyes and laid down again. “Fine, I don’t care anymore. Just leave the tray so I don’t have to be fed like a child.”

“The chains should be loose enough now that you can stand up and feed yourself on your own,” Anders whispered. “Don’t leave me, please…” His voice broke on the plea.

“I’m chained like a common cur, I can’t go anywhere.” Fenris muttered angrily as he forced himself to sit up and get his bowl and spoon. “Must you watch me eat too? Or did you want something else?”

“We wanted to spend time with you.” Lethander replied patiently. He loved his son and would go to the ends of Thedas for him, but even he had limits.

“Don’t give up on yourself,” Anders begged. “Don’t give up on this, please.” 

Fenris growled and hurled the bowl across the cell. “You aren’t the one chained up in here while everyone else goes about their day. You’re not the one guarded every minute of the day. You’re not the one who is alone, in the dark here, Anders. I’m sick of this, I’m sick of pity and being treated like I’m an animal. I just want things to be over.” the elf’s voice cracked and he turned away from them so they wouldn’t see him shattering.

Varania closed her eyes against the tears that threatened to spill over. She turned to Lethander and put her head against his shoulder so she wouldn’t let her anger or fear out on her sibling.

“I have been with you every night, right outside this cell since the moment you entered it,” Anders croaked. “I have only ever left to eat, and to lock myself in the library, because I’m not ready to give up on your or us as easily as you are.” Anger began to leak into his voice. 

“Son...Leto, don’t give up. You know Anders loves you, we love you and you would throw away all they’ve done to help you by throwing up your hands and saying kill me to the man who would fight the Archdemon itself for you? You shame me Leto, and your sister and Anders by your words.” Lethander held Varania as she wept, and rubbed light circles on her back to calm her.

“I …” Fenris fell silent and slumped against the cot. He didn’t have anything else to say that would help the situation.

“If I told you to kill me, wouldn’t you try everything you could think of and more before you did it?” Anders asked. He lightly touched Fenris’ shoulder. “We aren’t going through what you are, but we have been in a Void of our own. Give us a chance, please, I’m begging you.” 

“Do as you wish Anders.” Fenris said dully, his posture one of defeat.

Lethander gently pushed Varania into Anders arms then hauled Fenris to his feet. “You will not do this boy, not today, not to this man who loves you so fucking much, or me or your sister. Least of all to yourself, do not wallow in pity as everyone else works to free you from this. Do not do this Leto.” Lethander snarled at him, his blue eyes dark as a summer storm as he stared into his son’s wide forest green eyes. “Am I clear?”

“Yes ser.” Fenris said in a small fearful voice.

Anders pressed his lips together to prevent himself from asking Lethander where he’d been his whole life, and how the elf had cut right to the point for Fenris. “Do you want him to win?” Anders finally asked. “He was there… on our wedding night. He bragged to me about it. Do you want him to win?” 

“N...no.” Fenris stammered as he looked past Lethander to his husband. “Papa, please this hurts.” he rasped as he felt his feet start to go numb from being held off the floor.

“He's taken you from me twice already, once when we were married and I didn’t know it, and again when he took you away from Arlathan. I won’t let him take you from me again,” Anders swore. “I’m going to make him pay for what he’s done. What he’s done to all of us.” 

Lethander sat Fenris down on the cot and took Varania’s hand to lead her out. “Talk to him, we’ll be back once she’s calmed and, if I feel charitable another serving for my child.” 

Varania waved at her brother before she was led out of the cell.

Anders waited until he could no longer hear their boot steps before he spoke. “I promise that if… that if we can’t free you I will be the one to… to…” He couldn't even make himself say it, the words choking him.

Fenris nodded in agreement then looked up at him. “I’m sorry to be such a bother.” he said sullenly.

“You are never a bother,” Anders assured him. “But he won’t win this.” He gave Fenris a cocky smile. “He pissed off the wrong mage.”

Fenris wiped at his face and gave him a tiny smile. “Hold me, please. I’m… so fucking fragile right now and scared, Anders.”

“I know.” Anders moved to sit on the cot and gathered Fenris in his arms. 

That broke the elf and he turned to Anders and let out his fear and worry. He held on to his husband as he sobbed and begged for forgiveness for what the trickster had used him for.

“Not your fault,” Anders said over and over. Any violation he felt at Fen’Harel’s hands he was waiting until he had the bastard by the throat to address.

“Did you come up with anything?” the elven fighter asked finally in a low rasp.

Anders nodded. “It can wait until tomorrow.” 

“Tell me now, then maybe I’ll sleep or you can try to put me to sleep.” Fenris said tiredly as he slumped into the mages hold.

In a soft voice, Anders outlined some of what they planned, while his fingers lightly stroked over his husband’s hair. 

“I’ll do what it takes love, I just want it, this creature out of me no matter the cost.” Fenris said as he pulled away and laid down to try and sleep. “Tell papa I’ll just nap for now, no need to come back until later.” 

“Okay, but you need to eat.” Anders got up and stroked his fingers down Fenris’ cheek. “I’ll be back with him later.” 

“Alright.” the elf said before he stretched out and closed his eyes.

With one last, lingering look, Anders left the cell, locking it behind him. 

Sirad and Anders spent the rest of the day peppering Rhys and Cadewyn about the ritual. It didn’t take long before both of the warriors became tired of answering the same question, but posed in a different way while the two mages took copious notes, their fingers stained with ink. 

Morrigan had her hands full with Lucen trying to get “uncle” Anders attention while they worked. She finally handed him off to Leliana with a promise to play later. Once he was off with the Seeker, she looked over their notes.

“So, Cadewyn takes him into this lyrium pool, then he will call for Mythal?” she asked.

“That’s the plan,” Anders said with a nervous laugh. “Both of them going into the pool a second time is dangerous, but this might be the only way. He has a connection with her.”

“We might have to muzzle him until we’re in the pool. Being out of the cell may make it easier for Fen’Harel to surface. I don’t think he’d but but if that’s his only option to attack one of us, he might take it.” Cadewyn said as he looked over Anders’ shoulder.

Anders’ lips thinned. “I don’t think either one of them will react well to being muzzled. He turned to glance over his shoulder. 

“Would you rather Fen’Harel sunk his teeth into me, literally?” Cadewyn responded.

“This is going to kill him,” Anders breathed. “Alright, but he has to agree to it too. We can’t do anything without him being a part of it.” He frowned in confusion. “What are you looking at?” 

“Your notes, just curious as to what you all are doing. Though I can’t read much of it, since it’s in Trade.” the elven Captain shrugged. “So, when do we do this?”

“I could teach you how to read Trade if you wish,” Sirad offered. 

“The moment that we get Fenris to agree to it,” Anders answered. “I also need to try and test if I can help him with his control. If that doesn’t even work, then the rest of the plan falls apart.” 

“No time like the present then.” Cadewyn said a bit too cheerfully. 

“Maker help us all.” Morrigan said as she rose from the table. “I will be in our room when you are ready to begin.”

“I’ll come with you, Anders, Lethander are you going to stay or go?” Varania asked of their father.

“I’ll stay here for now, I need to prepare for whatever may happen out there.” Lethander answered.

“Maybe you could go and check on Aedan,” Anders ventured. “He’s been with the Architect for hours and I don’t trust it.” 

“Very well, please find me before you go to the ritual site. I need to be there for Leto.” the older elf headed off towards Aedan’s rooms with a heavy heart, unsure what was going to happen to his son.

**

Anders whispered a thank you to Cullen and Hawke before he unlocked the cell door and stepped inside. Fenris was where he always was, on the cot with his back facing the door. Anders ventured over and knelt down next to the cot. “Love… Love, we might have a plan.” 

Fenris looked to him curiously. “What?”

Carefully, Anders explained everything, leaving out no detail of what they wanted to try.

“Fine, let’s get this over with. Either I will be free or insane, or dead at the end of it.” Fenris said quietly. 

Anders scowled. “No… Not until you fight for this. If you don’t truly want to fight, love, this might not work.” 

“Anders, this is me fighting. I’ve gone through so much already. I just want this to be done and over with. I want to be free of this thing but I’m not going to smile or be chipper about it. Let’s just go and get it done.” Fenris said as he stood up and stared into the mage’s eyes. “No matter what happens, I love you.”

“See, that shit right there is what I’m talking about,” Anders said. “You are already defeated before we’ve even started, speaking of dying as you are. You need to want to live, love. Don’t you remember that when you went into the pool the first time you had to be open to what was to come?” 

Fenris scowled at him and spoke slowly and with more anger than he’d shown since he’d been put in the cell. “I am open to this, but I will not go with a smile to what could be my end Adelric. Understand that if I were not open to this, you’d have my back to you and my silence. Now let’s fucking go.”

“Did I ask for a smile?” Anders shot back. “I want more than this defeatist attitude.” He had told Varania and Cadewyn on the way to the dungeons that if Fenris wasn’t going to go into the ritual with the drive to live, then Anders was going to give it to him, even if he had to piss him off to do it.

“Then what do you want? For me to beg for the ritual, go out with my head held high and proud? I want to get rid of this creature inside me, I’m willing to do it and if you think making me angry is going to work you’re wrong. Either take me there or get out and do not return to me Anders. Not to trick me into complying. I’ve agreed, let’s go before you make me change my mind. Is that clear enough for you?” Fenris snapped at the blond warden, his eyes darkened from anger and irritation.

Anders got into Fenris’ face, his voice a harsh whisper. “This thing inside you all but raped me, Fenris. How many times did he fuck me without me knowing it wasn’t you? I want him dead for that. I want him dead for using your body. I want him dead for taking you from me. I want him dead for what he’s doing to you now. You are going to live through this, do you hear me? I refuse to let anything else happen.” he withdrew the manacle key from his robes and began to undo a shackle. 

“I am sorry love...I...forgive my trespass against you.” Fenris said quietly as he watched Anders work. 

“It wasn’t you,” Anders said. “On our wedding night…” he hissed. “He took that from us.” He looked behind him to Cadewyn and Varania, nodding at them to be ready in case Fen’Harel got free.

“Alright, love. I’m going to undo the rest. If you feel him slipping, then tell me, use our bond.” 

“Ok.” Fenris said quietly as he felt the other manacles slip free. He kept his gaze on Anders as he let Cadewyn take him from the cell. He was fine until they reached the ritual site then Fen’Harel tried to take over. “Anders...help.” he whispered before he fell to his knees.

Anders reached for the bond instinctively, the one created long ago now when they freed Fenris from Danarius, and had been strengthened by their marriage. “Here, I’m here!” Anders cried. “Can you feel me?” 

"Ye...yes." Fenris said.

“Then hold onto me, love. Use me to anchor yourself.” 

Fenris nodded then rose to his feet unsteadily. "I'm ready, Cadewyn." He said quietly.

"As am I." The Captain said as he stripped down to his pants and took Fenris' arm. 

"It's your show, Anders."

“Not mine,” Anders said with a sad shake of his head. “It’s up to Fenris and Mythal now.” 

He gave Fenris a smile with all the courage he could muster. “I’ll be with you.” 

"Thank you." Fenris looked towards the lyrium pool with dread. His own and the terror he could feel from his unwanted guest. "Let's go." The elf said as he headed straight for the surface, Cadewyn at his side.

The Captain of the Light Warriors kept their pace steady, even when the younger elf faltered slightly. "Easy now."

Anders sat down on the cool, stone floor, and held out his hand for Varania. He kept his eyes locked on the pool, sending waves of courage and love through the bond with his husband. 

Lethander sat in the other side of his son-in-law and took his other hand. "Figured a little more help couldn't hurt." The elf had quietly ventured into the ritual chamber. 

With Varania on one side of him, and Lethander on the other, magic began to build around them as Anders used their bond with Fenris to strengthen the one he had with the elf. They were three people who loved Fenris unconditionally, through everything that life had thrown at them. 

Fenris smiled before he sunk below the surface of the pool, and remained as he landed on his knees in the darkness. He opened his eyes to a very dimly lit room, with a fireplace, two chairs and a dais between them. "Cadewyn?" He called out but got no answer.

Anders was dimly aware of the ritual room filling with those that had come to offer their support and to wait. One by one, those that cared for Fenris, even just a fraction, came over to Anders and touched him, laying their hands on his back and shoulders. 

All but one. 

Despite what Aedan had sworn, the Architect hovered in the back of the chamber. Rhys had thrown Aedan and angry glare, one that had promised that the commander would be brought to task for violating his agreement to keep the darkspawn away. 

The minutes seemed to stretch by, until the very air seemed too thin. A sweat broke out on Anders’ temples as he fought to keep his bond strong and viable for Fenris. 

Fenris rose and went to the chair, unsure what he should do. Finally he called out to Her for help. "Mythal, I need you."

“Did you think it would really be that easy?” A chair appeared across from Fenris. Fen’Harel gave Fenris a toothy grin. He sat across from Fenris, a mirror of the elf. 

"I had hoped so." Fenris said. "What is it you want of me now?"

“I have already started something that would benefit us both. why throw that away now?” Fen’Harel’s too green eyes sparked. “The Archon is dead, and an army readies itself to tear Tevinter apart. You and I have done these things.”

"That was all you, I was happy with my husband, my family, lovers. Do not think I would have gone along with your schemes Fen'Harel."

Fenris' brands blazed in the dim room. "All of this chaos was your doing, never mine. You crept in like a snake and used me. I hope you enjoyed this, it will be your last bit of fun on the mortal plane."

Fen’Harel clicked his tongue. “Oh, Leto… A part of you always wanted this chaos, this destruction. While Rhys is mine because of his more playful side, you should have been mine for your lust for blood--your anger. You will always be angry, you will always hate. I did not put that there… I only used it to leave a piece of myself inside you.

“You never questioned Lucretia’s involvement. Your hate blinded you and made it so easy to crawl deeper inside you.” Fen’Harel leaned forward as if imparting a secret. “I took Gabriel, made him mine. I used Anders’ hatred for the templars, and your hatred for the magisters. It was so easy, so simple to start this war. All of you wanted to believe that she had an ulterior motive. Gabriel was as easy to influence, his pride his downfall. He was so sure he could never be corrupted. He never saw me coming.” 

"My hate is earned Trickster. You should know that for all that you dug into my mind; yet you don't seem to know me at all." Fenris grinned at him as he leaned in. "Anders is mine, never yours. I will make amends for every time you touched him, hurt him as me. I will cleanse your taint from my soul and his skin."

“You cling to your hatred, earned or not,” Fen’Harel countered. “Lucretia died needlessly because of your hatred. How many others have you hurt or killed because of your earned rage? How many more will you cause to suffer?”

"None, especially once your influence is gone." Fenris snapped.

Fen’Harel’s smile turned knowing. “Oh… But how you doubt yourself. You blame me for doing what you wished you could have done. Tevinter will fall, Leto. More will die.”

"Leto is dead. You know nothing of me." Fenris got in Fen'Harel’s face and grinned. "I do know how you fear Her, and how you will howl when you are cast out."

For a heartbeat, an image seen in one’s periphery, but gone when looked at head on, Fen’Harel’s face twisted into his true form, a snarling wolf, with demon’s eyes. He reared back, his face once more Fenris’ and flashed too sharp teeth. “But you will remain broken. Always broken, Fenris.” 

"That's where you're wrong. I finally understand why the others wouldn't give up on me even when I didn't want to go on. You may have done one good thing in this, made me see the truth." Fenris smiled at the God, how own teeth long and sharp. "Mythal will end your reign here, and I will laugh as you burn from me."

“Anders cried out under me,” Fen’Harel taunted in one last bid to gain the upper hand. “He begged me for more.” 

“And you will beg me, Fen’Harel for what you have done to my chosen son.” Mythal’s voice silken came from behind him. She was clad as a warrior, armor, sword and shield at the ready to battle her fallen brethren.

“My Lady,” Fenris bowed to her and moved out of the way. 

“Do not bend to me, child, he is the one who shall bow before we are done here. You have done him a grave injustice, Fen’Harel, made him hurt others, used the hatred that was bred by the lands you made run red with blood.” She turned her stony gaze to the Trickster and held her sword to his neck. “What do you have to say for yourself before you are damned?”

“You abandoned them, and then allowed them to blame me for it. I only sought to right the wrongs of the mortal world. Arlathan had all but fallen, our children and their great city hidden. The magisters, the humans who had done it, prosper. I tried to make it right while you and the others hide yourselves away. I regret none of my actions.” 

“Of course you don’t, I shouldn’t have expected anything less of you Fen’Harel.” she turned to Fenris and smiled. “Have you anything to say before I pass judgment?”

“No My Lady, I have said my piece to this creature. I hope I may find redemption with those who care for me, and that they can forgive what he has done.” Fenris glared at Fen’Harel as Mythal pressed the tip of her sword further into it’s neck.

“My chosen is wise, part of why he is mine and never yours Trickster.”

Fen’Harel didn’t flinch. “There is one who awaits you in the ritual chamber, Mythal. All of you, my brothers and sisters, will have to atone to him. Your sins have come back to you, as have mine.” 

“I am not concerned with anyone other than you, Fenris and myself. Do not try to distract me from your reckoning. Any other remarks?” Mythal’s voice was ice cold, her gaze hard and her hand steady as she pressed the flat of the blade against the Tricksters forehead and let the blade heat.

“You cannot kill me sister. We both know that. One day I will return, and I can only hope that you and the others have righted the wrongs I could not. Our children suffer.” He closed his eyes and awaited her blow. 

“I know I can’t kill you, but I can send you far away from here. Where even Elgar’nan may no longer reach you for millennia.” Mythal pulled her blade away to reveal her mark up on his flesh. “I commend thee to the Darkness, the in-between Fen’Harel. Be gone from this realm and harass my chosen no more. May the worlds crumble and rebuild a thousand times before your name is spoken again from mortal lips.” 

Fen’Harel’s body seemed to vanish. One moment he was there, and in the space of a blink he was gone, the chair empty.

Mythal stepped back and handed her blade to Fenris. “Keep that with you my child, wield it in my name and with honor.” She gestured and the blade lengthened in his grip until it resembled his old two-handed weapon. It bore her markings along the hilt, and runic wards shone from the blade. “Mythal’s Blessing is yours Fenris, take it with you to Arlathan.”

Fenris bowed to her and gave her a small smile. “Thank you, I thought he was going to stay with me for good.” he admitted.

“No, you are mine and he will never have you, now return to your loved ones. I can feel their concern and worry.” she pressed a kiss to his forehead then motioned for him to exit through the portal she created. “See there, your father, husband and sister all await you.”

“Yes My Lady.” Fenris clipped the sword onto the harness that appeared seemingly from thin air; and stepped through and onto the grass before them. 

“Where’s Cadewyn?” the elf asked quietly, but his answer was a sudden flurry of people at his side and asking him how _he_ was doing.

Anders pushed people aside, unrepentant as he gathered Fenris up in his arms and held him tight. He sobbed against his husband’s shoulder. “Oh, thank you. Thank you…”   
Fenris curled against Anders and pressed kisses to his face. “I’m back beloved, I’m here and all yours once more. Forgive what I have done while under it’s spell.” the elf said quietly before he pulled the blond warden down into a kiss.

From the back of the chamber, among all the chaos, the Architect approached the portal and stared unblinking at Mythal.

She hissed at the Architect, cursed it in Elvhen so ancient even Rhys would not have known her words before she summoned another sword and glared at the ancient Darkspawn. “You, you are one of the first who brought us down, what do you think you can say to me?” 

“Undo this. Has Thedas not suffered enough?” the Architect asked. The room behind him went silent. 

“Undo your earned curse? Do you think he will forgive you, welcome you back to the family if I do so?” Mythal laughed as she pointed to Rhys. “Tell me, King Iefyr, would you take your brother back with open arms?”

Rhys took an unsteady step back. “No… You lie,” he blurted out before he could recall who he spoke to. 

“I do not remember,” the Architect said. “You took that from me, along with everything else.” 

“It is true, Rhys. This is Kolvar, your kin and kith that was accursed by my own hand. Will you take him back if I unravel the curse upon him?” Mythal asked again.

“I don’t believe you,” Rhys whispered. He barely felt Sirad’s arms go around his waist. “Why did you… What happened to him?” 

“He is what you see before you now. Last chance to have him back as I grow weary of your questions mortal. Shall you see him restored or not?” Mythal’s tone had grown a bit frosty as she held her hand at the ready to undo her work.

“This is some trick.” Rhys locked eyes with the Architect. “But if it’s true, then I want him back.” 

“As you wish, remember you wanted this King Iefyr.” Mythal said as she raised her palm and let silver-white light form until a large orb shot from her hands into the Architects chest. 

“As my work was done so many millennia ago, let it be unraveled. You are free of my curse Architect, free to walk the mortal plane as you were meant to so long before. You are restored to your youth, but the memories of your past will stay with you, until your dying day.” 

As the Lady Mythal finished her words, the light dimmed and a younger, taller version of Rhys stood before them clad only in breeches and little else. The elf turned to Rhys, and his eyes widened in horror before he began to scream, the sound echoing through the chamber. He clutched at his head, squeezing his eyes shut.

“Kolvar,” Rhys choked out. He rushed to his brother, Sirad at his side. 

Anders urged Fenris towards the mouth of the stone chamber. “Come on, love. You need some rest.” 

“But… Rhys, he…” Fenris said as he tried to go to the elvhen leader.

Anders cupped Fenris’ face in his hands. “Love… What happened to you? Is he gone?” Behind them, Sirad and Rhys were trying to calm Kolvar, as horrifying memories swept through him rapidfire. 

“Yes, Mythal banished him. He tried to get me to agree to his schemes and convince me it was my doing.” Fenris said distractedly as he turned back to look into Anders eyes. “Forgive all I did while he had me my heart. I can never repay the hurt he caused you.”

“It wasn’t your fault, and I don’t blame you,” Anders said fiercely. “Don’t you ever think that you need to apologize for what he did. I have you back now, and that’s what matters to me.” 

“I do love, for my own peace. Please, please let me make it up to you my husband.” Fenris pulled the chain with his wedding ring free and put it in Anders hand. “If you would have me, marry me again, properly love.”

“For a third time?” Anders asked with a shaky laugh. “I’ll do it for a fourth or fifth time if you need me to.” 

“Just one more time, I want to know it’s me, not...something else that has taken you as my partner, my husband, my all in front of everyone.” Fenris said before he wrapped his arms around Anders and began to tremble. “He's gone, he’s really gone.” he repeated quietly.

“He’s really gone,” Anders whispered into Fenris’ hair. “Let’s go.” 

“Alright.” Fenris let himself be led off towards their rooms instead of a cell and he stumbled as he realized he was free of the Trickster.

The screaming that came from the chamber had stopped, and now choked sobs echoed down the corridor. Anders winced and quickened his steps to hurry Fenris away. 

Once they were in their room Fenris tipped over face first into the mattress. “I never thought I’d sleep on a real bed again,” he muttered.

“I’ll go and get a bath ready for you,” Anders told him. “Don’t go to sleep yet.” He disappeared into the connecting bathing chamber. 

Fenris rolled to his feet and started to strip as he headed for the bath. “Bath first, I agree.” he said from the doorway.

When the tub was ready, Anders helped Fenris over and into the water. He hovered anxiously over his husband while Fenris had the first good bath he’d had in weeks. 

Fenris took his time bathing, but got out once the water was cold. He wrapped a towel around his hips and looked to his husband anxiously. 

“Love...would you, could we?” his words fell short until he just went to his knees before Anders and looked up to him. “Make me yours again, anything you want, Adelric, I am yours.”

“Are you sure?” Anders asked hesitantly. “You… Maker, Fenris, you went back into that damned pool. I…” He closed his eyes and smiled wryly. “I’m being stupid, aren’t I? Shut up, Anders, and sleep with your husband when he offers and you want it.” 

“I’m sure, never been more sure in my life. Take me, make me yours, mark me. I need to know I’m still yours, love.” Fenris said as he blinked away tears. “I don’t want to be his anymore.”

“You were never truly his,” Anders said. He hooked an arm around Fenris and drew him close. “If you had been, he wouldn’t have had to fight so hard to control you.” He pressed his lips to Fenris’ ear. “You were too strong for him.” 

Fenris shivered. “I didn’t feel it. I… That feeling of wondering if what I do and say is me or not, that’s what kills me. I thought I’d gotten away from that, but I can’t ever seem to escape it.” 

“You have escaped it,” Anders insisted. “And you will do it again and again, because you are a survivor. Don’t ever forget that.” His teeth nipped along Fenris’ ear. “Come to bed, love… I’ve missed you.” 

Fenris flashed him a wicked grin, and Anders could see the marked difference between what he had grown used to with Fen’Harel and what had truly been his husband. Not for the first time, Anders mentally kicked himself for not seeing it before. He wasn’t going to ever allow his own insecurities from questioning Fenris when he sensed something was wrong. Doing so had only led to ruin time and time again. 

Fenris’ hands were all over Anders, stripping away robes and breeches, pulling free the thong that held the mages hair back. Fenris was aggressive, but again, there was a marked difference. His touches were demanding, but gentle at the same time. Anders found himself backed up until the backs of his thighs hit the bed and then pushed back to land on the mattress. he chuckled as he bounced, Fenris climbing ontop of him, the towel forgotten on the chamber floor. 

Fenris took his bottom lip between his teeth and rolled his hips, rocking against Anders, grinding on top of him. Anders gritted his teeth, clutching and kneading Fenris’ ass, this erections leaving slick trails. 

Yes,” Fenris hissed in Tevene. “This is what I need. I want to feel like I’m back in my skin.” 

“Anything,” Anders murmured. He raked his nails down Fenris’ chest, catching on a tight nipple. 

Fenris sucked in a pained, but pleased breath. “This is going to be quick and dirty,” he warned. 

“I didn’t think it would be any other way.” Anders’ index finger teased Fenris’ entrance, the elf shuddering above him. 

When Fenris had said quick, he had meant it. He rolled off of Anders long enough to riffle through the bedside drawer for a vial of oil before he was back in his place, trickling oil over Anders’ fingers. His chin fell to his chest at the first, questing penetration of Anders’ slick finger, and he reached behind himself to feel where Anders had pushed inside and how his body had stretched to eagerly take him in. He locked eyes with Anders and poured the rest of the oil on his own fingers before he pushed a slippery digit in along side Anders’. 

“Shit…” Anders hissed. “That’s hot, love.” 

Their fingers began to move in counter point, so that Fenris was always filled, always stretched. He leaned down until his chest rested on Anders and his ass was in the air, jerking his hips back, seeking more. 

“Going to--” Fenris gritted out before his cock bunched and jerked, spilling himself across Anders’ stomach. 

“Perfect,” Anders rasped. Without warning, he pulled his finger free, and steadied his cock to enter his husband. Fenris absently mouthed one of Anders’ pink nipples, his whole body relaxed and open for whatever Anders wanted to give to him. 

When Anders was seated to the hilt, he gripped Fenris’ hips tightly, holding him in place. His own hips rocketed up, his feet braced flat on the bed, his knees bent. Fenris could do nothing but take it, his still hard cock dripping with the need to climax again, his teeth finding Anders’ throat, lips soothing away the stings he created. Anders’ body slapped against the elf’s, grinding into him, going deeper and deeper, setting off sparks behind Fenris’ eyes. 

Their lips met in an uncoordinated kiss that was all teeth and tongue, panting into each other’s mouths, breathing for one another. When Anders came, Fenris caught his cry of satisfaction, taking it for his own. he could feel the flex and jerk of Anders’ cock in his ass, and his own cock let loose for a second time, his body trembling from the force. 

When the fog of need and desire began to lift, and reality intrude, Fenris found himself splayed across Anders, his ear pressed against the mage’s chest, listening to the hammering of his heart. Anders’ body shook and rumbled, Fenris’ glancing up with a frown.

“You’re going to have to take another bath,” Anders chuckled. “I’ve missed how much you liked them. Isn’t that stupid?” 

Fenris gave him a pleased, but tender smile. “Not stupid at all. I’ve missed taking them, and having you with me.” 

“Thank you for not giving up on yourself.” Anders rubbed his hand up and down Fenris’ back. 

“It wasn’t easy, thank you for standing by my side my love.” Fenris murmured before he pulled himself up and stared at the bathing chamber longingly. “Why is it so far away?”

“Don’t ask me,” Anders said. He closed his eyes in contentment. “I’m comfortable.” 

“Lazy mage.” Fenris said fondly before he forced himself up and into the room for a quick wash. He stumbled back to their bed and fell in next to Anders with a content sigh.

“Ugh…” Anders rolled himself out of bed. “Now I need to get cleaned up. I’ll be right back.” 

“You laid in the wet spot, don’t blame me.” Fenris muttered.

“You’re a wet spot,” Anders shot back and winced. “Sorry, that was a stupid joke. Maybe I’ll come up with something better later.” he left the room and returned a few moments later smelling of soap. He crawled back into bed and gathered Fenris close. 

Fenris curled around him and sighed happily. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry love.” he said hoarsely. “Just hold me please.” the elf asked as he clung to his husband.

They were silent for some time before Anders spoke. “Where do you want to get married?” 

“Wherever you choose, I just want it to be honest and real. I hate that that thing took our wedding night away,” Fenris snapped.

“So do I,” Anders replied. “But we’re going to fix that. I think that Aedan wants to try and stop the army from advancing on Minrathous. Do you… Do you want to get married before or after that?” 

“Before, I want to go into this with you at my side, as my husband. I mean you are but...fuck you know what I’m trying to say.” Fenris said quietly.

“I know,” Anders whispered. 

The elf rolled over and straddled his husband suddenly with an intense gaze. 

“Anders...Adelric, I need to say this before I lose my nerve, will you hear me out?”

Anders blinked and his eyes widened. “Yes… Are you okay?” 

“I’m alright, I’m just nervous.” Fenris settled on top of his husband and took his hands before he spoke. “I want to rescind Rhys’ adoption. It wasn’t done honestly or from my heart. If he still wishes me to be part of his house, I will do so but I cannot remain his heir, especially with his brother released from Mythal’s curse.”

Fenris took a breath and continued. “I also want to go back to the Keep, I don’t want to you to sacrifice your clinic for what you thought was me. You have given too much for my happiness beloved and I will not see you suffer. Time and time again you give more than your all to fix what is wrong with me and it stops tonight. If, and only if you are ready will we return to Arlathan for part of the year. I’ve been a terrible partner, and husband and it needs to end. I spent so much time thinking in that cell, I realized that I’m not...I’ve never been fair to you. I need to make amends, make things right and equal between us love. I’m sorry for all I have failed to do for you.”

“I…” Anders took his bottom lip between his teeth. “I don’t know what to say.”

“You don’t have to say anything, just allow me to remain at your side. I beg this of you because I don’t deserve you at all.” Fenris said softly as he hung his head in shame.

“I… I’ll have to think about it.” Anders squeezed Fenris’ hands. “And talk with Rhys. I know he loved having you as an official part of his family. And we don’t know what he was given back in the form of his brother.” 

“I...I understand.” Fenris slipped off of Anders hips and turned on his side so the warden wouldn’t see him cry.

Anders turned over as well and slipped his arms around Fenris, hauling him back to his chest. “Give Rhys a chance first and then make your choice.” 

“You said you had to think about being with me. Please, just…” Fenris’ voice broke and he turned further away.

“No… I had to think about splitting our time between the keep and here,” Anders said softly. 

“Oh...I...never mind, I’m just being dumb.” Fenris said as he rolled over and curled against his husband. “Sorry, I’m just really kind of messed up but I’m going to deal with it myself instead of you always being the one to put me back together. I should see papa but…” his words were cut off by a rather loud yawn. “Guess… I’ll see him after we sleep.

“You need your rest,” Anders murmured, his voice thick with exhaustion. “We all do.”


	18. Seventeen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The honeymoon is over, there's work to be done. The Joining awakens a new warden's appetites and Fenris has to accept his father is moving on with life after Tevinter.

Fenris had fallen asleep before his husbands words reached him. He slept soundly until the next afternoon, when the pounding on their chamber door woke him. “Anders?” he slurred as he sat up and tried to find his pants.

“Stop it, Pounce,” Anders mumbled into his pillow. “I’ll let you out of the room later.” 

“I’m not Pounce, someone is banging on our door.” Fenris muttered as he spotted his pants and slipped them on. He went to the door, and likely sounded more put out than he was. “Who is it?”

“Aedan,” came a deep voice from the other side. 

Fenris opened the door and was swept off his feet in a hug. “Hi to you too.”

“Fuck… Maker… Sorry I waited to give you two as much time as I could. Couldn’t wait anymore.” 

“It’s alright Aedan.” Fenris said as he was held close to the Warden’s chest. “How’s Rhys doing and his brother?” he asked once he was put down.

“I don’t know,” Aedan said honestly. “rhy threw us all out of the chamber shortly after you two left. Not even Sirad has been able to get back in.” His eyes roamed over Fenris. “How are you feeling?” 

“Physically? I’ve felt better, but a hot bath helped. Emotionally? Not so good but I’ll work on it.” Fenris stuck his head out of the room to see if anyone was in the hallway or if Aedan had come alone. When he saw no one else, he shut the door and sat next to Anders.

Aedan put his hands behind his back and glanced down at his boots. It was uncharacteristic of him to hedge. “I wanted to thank you for giving Lucen back. I know… I know it was you, Fenris. Those notes that had been written for us.” 

The elf looked away from his commander and merely nodded. He turned to wake up his husband so they could get cleaned up and eat. “Aedan is here, get up.”

Anders opened a single, bleary eye. “Wha…” He shot upright on the bed. “Aedan!” 

“Hey, Anders,” Aedan chuckled. 

“You’ve slept with him before, him being here shouldn’t have you jumping to attention like a recruit.” Fenris said with a laugh. “You two catch up, I’m going to wash up.”

Aedan stopped Fenris with a hand on his upper arm. “I mean it, Fenris. Thank you.” 

“You’re welcome.” Fenris said hoarsely before he fled to the bath.

“I think you embarrassed him.” Anders yawned and stretched, his back popping. 

“I can’t ever repay him for what he did,” Aedan replied. 

“I’m sure you’ll think of something,” Anders winked. 

Fenris came out of the bath and hurried to dress so they could get out and get breakfast. He stared at the door for a long time then back-pedaled into Aedan’s chest. “I can’t face them.”

“I know Morrigan wants to thank you as well, and Lucen misses his Uncle Elf Bunny.” Aedan bent down and pressed a light kiss to Fenris’ cheek. 

“No need to thank me. Let’s just go.” Fenris muttered.

Anders grinned to see the bright spots of embarrassment that had risen on the tips of Fenris’ ears. He scraped his fingers through his hair to hurriedly tie it back before he slipped on his robes and breeches. With his boots in his hands, he followed the other two out.

Fenris entered the dining hall reluctantly and headed for a spot near the back so no one would notice him.

But of course, everyone did--especially Lucen. “Uncle Bunny Elf!” he shrieked, making Leliana wince as the boy climbed off her lap. 

Fenris picked up Lucen after the boy had barreled into him and nearly knocked him down. “Careful, you could have hurt yourself if I’d had my armor on,” the elven warrior said softly to his ‘nephew’. “Have you been a good boy for uncle Anders, and your parents?” he asked as he used Lucen as a reason to sit down far away from the others and chat quietly with the boy.

Morrigan came over and sat across from them until Fenris looked up at her. “He’s missed his uncle quite a bit,” she said softly.

“I’ve missed me too,” Fenris replied as he held Lucen in his arms while the child played with the ends of his braids. “Don’t put that in your mouth, I need to wash my hair, Lucen.”

“A little dirt never killed anyone, besides he’s put worse in his mouth before I’ve caught him.” Morrigan smiled at them both, but when she started to thank him as well, she was cut off.

“Please...don’t. I’m just glad I didn’t do anything to him when that thing had me. Don’t, Morrigan, I don’t deserve thanks for it.” Fenris rested his cheek against Lucen’s hair and tried to keep himself together in front of the others.

Lucen wrapped his arms around Fenris’ neck and held on tightly. “Do you remember talking to me when the bad-you had me?” he whispered in Fenris’ ear. “I knew you were there and I wasn’t scared.” 

Lucen’s words broke his resolve and tears slipped down the elf’s face. “I’m sorry, Lucen, I...I need to go.” Fenris sniffed.

“Didn’t mean to make you cry,” Lucen whispered. He kissed Fenris on the nose. “Don’t cry.”

“Can’t help it, I’m sorry, Lucen. I’m so glad I didn’t do anything to you.” Fenris replied softly to his ‘nephew’. 

“You didn’t do anything cause you were too busy protecting me,” Lucen said with conviction. 

The boys words just made Fenris’ guilt even worse as he clung to the dark haired child and wept quietly.

Morrigan slipped around the table and laid her hand on Fenris’ shoulder. “We don’t blame you, remember that.”

Lucen patted Fenris’ cheek with his small hand. “I had something inside me that wanted me to do bad things. But you got rid of him for me.”

Anders and Aedan had taken their seats at the other end of the table to give Fenris a bit of room. Anders rose halfway out of his seat to go to his husband, but Aedan held onto his arm. “Give them a moment,” he whispered. 

“You’re a very special little boy, your parents are lucky to have you Lucen.” Fenris wiped at his face and gave him a smile. “Thank you for being there for me.” he whispered before gave the child another hug and turned to Morrigan. “Sorry, didn’t mean to monopolize him.”

“That’s alright.” She gave him a wry smile. “There’s more than enough of him to go around.”

“Everyone needs hugs,” Lucen nodded in agreement. 

“Maybe I’ll come and see you later if I need another one if it’s alright with your parents. I...need to talk with Anders and your father for a bit.” Fenris handed him over to Morrigan and went down to where the others were before he slumped into a seat and tried to hide.

Anders leaned over and pressed a kiss to the top of Fenris’ head. “Hungry?” he asked. “I made you a plate of your favorites.” He pushed the over flowing plate towards Fenris. 

“Not really, but I’ll try. Thank you love.” Fenris picked at the food, and finally moved it away less than half-empty. 

“You’re…” Anders trailed off, sucking in a quick breath and turning sharply towards Aedan. “Do you feel that? Darkspawn.”

“This was his choice,” Aedan replied. “Just remember that.” 

Anders frowned in confusion. “What are you…” 

“What was who’s choice, what are you rambling about Aedan?” Fenris asked as he debated attempting more lunch. 

“What did you do, Aedan?” The part of Anders that would always be connected to those that had the taint began screaming at him. There was a foreign presence and it was coming closer to the dining hall. “Please tell me you feel that.” 

“I feel it,” Aedan said evenly. “Just remember. It was his choice.” 

“Aedan, what are you two on about? I’m not really in the mood for cryptic remarks right now.” Fenris replied. 

“Lethander took the Joining last night,” Aedan said bluntly. 

Anders did rise out of his seat then. “Why would you allow him to do that!” he shouted, turning everyone’s eyes in the room on them. 

Fenris turned to Aedan with a cold, furious expression. “It could have killed him. It could have taken him from me before I had a chance to see him as myself. How could you do that Aedan, how could you?” the elven warrior screamed at his commander as he looked up to see his father enter the dining hall in warden grey and blue.

“Stop screaming, my head is killing me.” Lethander said as he made his way over to the bench with them.

“This isn’t about either of you,” Aedan told them cooly. “It’s about meeting a man who could do some real good in the Grey Wardens, and offering him the chance.” 

“Do you have to fucking recruit everyone in my family?” Fenris snarled before he gave his father a sad look and headed towards the doorway. 

Morrigan glared at Aedan. She’d warned him to wait for a few days, at least until Fenris was on the way to recovery, but she knew his reaction was milder than it could have been. 

Varania came over to the table and gave Aedan a hard glare. “Neither of you could wait, not even one or two days until Fenris was better before you did this? What if if had killed Lethander, would you be able to tell him after all the shit we just went through that the Joining had killed his father?” she asked as she stared them both down.

“I think that Lethander is an adult, who I offered this choice two weeks ago. I think that he thought about it before he accepted, and I think that his choice was his own,” Aedan told her.

“Seriously, Aedan…” Anders slumped back down in his chair. “Your drive to have the Grey Wardens filled with the best of the best will one day find yourself surrounded by no friends.” 

“Lethander, do you have any idea what this means to us? How devastated Fenris would have been to get the news you’d died in the Joining? Not a day after we’d freed him from that thing that had him?” Varania said in a low voice.

“I didn’t think he’d get mad and storm out. I’m his father, not his child. This was my choice Varania. I’ll go talk to him once he’s calmed down but don’t gainsay my decision. What else was I supposed to do with my sudden freedom? Sit around and pine for my old life? What if Fenris had died? I had an opportunity and I took it. You, nor Fenris get a say in my decisions, period. Am I clear?” Lethander was in her face, his voice low and rough as he spoke.

“As Orlesian crystal...ser.” Varania snapped before she caught herself.

“Good job Aedan, you could have waited at least a couple of days.” Morrigan said as she passed by with Lucen in her arms.

“You of all people are counsiling me that I should have put friendship over the greater good?” Aedan growled. 

“Don’t growl at mommy,” Lucen yelled. “Say you’re sorry, daddy!” 

“Yes, daddy. Say you’re sorry.” Morrigan copied her son’s words with a twist of her lips.

“Sorry, Morrigan,” Aedan said wearily. “Sorry, Lucen.” 

“See, saying sorry is the nice thing to do,” Lucen said with a nod. 

“I can’t believe you, Aedan,” Anders said with a shake of his head. “You’ll always put being the commander first.” 

“Have I ever given any of you a reason to think otherwise?” Aedan asked. 

“No, but I didn’t realize there was such a shortage of wardens you couldn’t have waited a couple of days either.” Varania said testily.

“I wanted to get it done once I realized Fenris was alright. Just stop yelling, my head is killing me still and the room is starting to spin.” Lethander groaned.

“You should be in bed.” Aedan lowered the volume of his voice. “The Joining can affect everyone differently.” 

“I’m not weak, and I’m starved.” Lethander snarled at him. “I’ll get back to bed when I’m good and damned ready.” the older elf snagged what was left of Fenris’ plate and dug into it.

“Don’t snap at us, and you should listen to _our_ Commander, he knows what’s best.” Varania said with a devious grin.

Anders’ eyebrows shot up. “No, seriously, Lethander. You might want to give yourself a few days in case the Joining makes you… hunger in other ways.” 

“Like what?” He asked once he’d cleared the plate. The older elf glanced at his son-in-law curiously, unsure what other kinds of hunger he could mean.

Anders’ mouth worked a few times, his face flushing in embarrassment. “I... uh… Sexual ones?” he squeaked. 

“Maker, Anders,” Aedan groaned. “You’re an adult.” 

“That’s married to my son, so I think you can be frank about such things. Unless I need to have a conversation with Aedan?” Lethander grinned at him in a way that was too much like the leering grin Fenris would give him when in a playful mood.

“No!” Anders blurted out. “You don’t want to have this conversation with Aedan.” 

Aedan narrowed his eyes. “Why?” 

“Cause you… you…” 

“I’m not going to pounce on him, Anders, sweet shit.” Aedan rolled his eyes. 

“I wouldn’t object if you did.” Lethander all but purred as he gave Aedan a once-over and a predatory smile.

“Nope!” Anders waved his hands in front of Lethander. “Nope, nope, nope! Off-limits.” 

“Excuse you?” Lethander said as he stood up and got in Anders space. “I don’t recall asking you permission.”

“And that’s the point where the anger and lust come in, and you need to get away from others,” Aedan said as he got to his feet. 

Lethander growled at Aedan as he turned his attention to the bigger, burlier human. “Any other secrets you want to tell me...Commander?” 

“I told you all of it,” Aedan replied. “The Joining affects us differently. I wasn’t sure it would do this to you.” 

Lethander looked around the chamber then with a dirty glare for Aedan, he started for the exit.

“Wait!” Sirad got to his feet and hurried after Lethander. Behind him, he could hear Anders mutter a curse and ignored it. 

“What is it?” he said without turning to face the other elven warden.

“How bad is it?” Sirad whispered in Tevene.

“Very, very bad. I feel ...wild and out of control.” Lethander replied in short, clipped Tevene.

“I can… I want to help.” Sirad ran a single finger down Lethander’s arm. 

“Rhys will kill us.” he ground out even as he shivered from Sirad’s touch.

“As Rhys has pointed out to me multiple times, I should go after what I want--I want you…” 

Lethander turned to stare at Sirad for a moment then grabbed him by the hand and pulled him along towards his rooms. “Fenris forgive us.” he muttered as he shut and locked the door.

“Why should he need to?” Sirad asked. “You were there for me in Minrathous, Lethander.” 

“I’m his father and you’re his friend.” Lethander replied as he started to undo his armor. “Will it always be like this...this burning need?’ he asked as he tried to tug his gloves off impatiently.

Sirad gently batted Lethander’s hands away and took over. “Maybe? I know it will eventually even out, but the hunger will always be there. I just want… I went through this alone. No one trusted me when I joined. I didn’t want that for you, not when I… not when I am more than willing to…” 

“Hurry.” Lethander whispered as he tried to keep still under Sirad’s hands. 

Sirad paused after having dropped his friends armor on the floor. Their eyes locked and he fell to his knees. “Let me take the edge off,” he whispered as his fingers went to the ties of Lethander’s breeches. 

“Whatever you’re going to do, just hurry up.” the older elf hissed. He kicked aside his breeches and stared at Sirad as he awaited his next action.

Sirad hooked his fingers in lethander’s smalls, yanking them down his legs. he only gave the other elf’s erection a cursory glance before his lips were parting and taking the hard flesh in deep. 

Lethander moaned as he arched up on the balls of his feet. “Never...really …” his words died in his mouth as Sirad began to suck him fast while he was stroked and caressed by the other warden.

Sirad knew what it was like to have something done to you for the first time, something that you had only ever been ordered to do to another. He wanted to make sure that Lethander felt how much he wanted to be doing this to him, how much he loved the salty tang of him in his mouth, and how his tongue fluttered over the swollen and leaking tip. 

“Been...so long.” Lethander moaned as he gripped Sirad’s braid and wrapped it around his hand. “More.” he snarled as the hunger took over and all he wanted was to feel. 

The moan that slipped from Sirad vibrated down Lethander’s shaft. Sirad relaxed his throat and let the other elf take the lead, shuttling his cock between his lips. 

Lethander snapped his hips and fucked Sirad’s mouth with more enthusiasm than he’d expected of their tryst. He tugged harder as he got closer to coming, his pants and moans of the other elf’s name echoed in the room.

Sirad’s cock ached between his legs. He slipped a hand under his robes and pressed his palm to his cloth covered erection, his hips rolling to gain friction. 

Lethander couldn’t warn his partner before his cock started to jerk and spill down Sirad’s throat. He pulled back, panting and surprised at himself for being so eager. “Warden ...hunger….” he gasped before he hobbled to the bed and sat down.

“It can be a bit overwhelming,” Sirad rasped. He pulled his robes off over his head, his fingers then scrambling to undo the ties of his breeches. He freed himself with a sigh of relief, his fingers curling around his cock. His tongue snaked out and caught a drop of cum when he gave the first stroke. 

“I can...take care of you if you want.” Lethander said as he watched Sirad’s eyes close in pleasure and the way he stroked himself. 

“Do you know that there were times in Minrathous that I wished you would touch me. I missed Rhys, I missed Hawke and Cullen… But you were the one who was there and I wanted you to touch me so badly.” 

“Why?” Lethander asked as he watched Sirad, mesmerized by the way he was so wanton, ready to help him.

“Because with you there, I wasn’t lost.” Sirad braced his hand behind him and rolled his hips up into his fist. 

“You’re beautiful…” Lethander breathed as he watched Sirad, some part of his mind seemed to want to ruin the fun by warning him of what would happen if Fenris found out but he ignored it. “What can I do for you?”

“Just knowing you’re watching me and--” Sirad broke off on a startled cry. His cock spasmed in the tight grip of his fist, cum pouring over his hand and landing on his stomach. 

“Maker…” Lethander whispered as he watched the other elf coat his fingers. “How long...have you, you know?” he asked softly.

“Have I what?” Sirad asked coyly, licking his fingers clean. 

“Wanted this…” Lethander’s breath caught as he watched Sirad lick his come from his fingers. “I’m going to the Void for what I’m thinking right now.”

“Oh?” Sirad popped another finger into his mouth and slowly drew it back out again. 

“I want to...the things...I suddenly want to do to you.” Lethander clenched his hand around the bed frame and tried to clear his head of the filthy thoughts that had consumed him. He’d not been with anyone since Fenris’ mother, well, not willingly but this wasn’t ...he wasn’t in his right mind. 

“I...want to throw you down and make you scream for me. But I’ve not...not since their mother have I been with anyone.” Lethander whispered finally.

“Have you ever fucked a man before?” Sirad asked. “If you don’t want this… I’ll leave. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.” 

“Only a couple of times...I’d been good and was given one of the body slaves as a reward. He, he preferred to be taken but I’ve only done this a couple of times Sirad.” Lethander admitted as he watched how the other elf moved, his body sinuous as he crawled over to him and settled between his spread legs.

Sirad took his bottom lip between his teeth. “I want to feel your cock inside me, thick and hard.”

“I don’t want to hurt you.” Lethander said as he looked down at Sirad hungrily. “But you’re ...so happy to do this for me, I want to make sure this is good for you too.” he leaned back and stared at the younger warden. “Show me, show me what it’s like.”

Sirad’s lips spread in a wicked smile. “Gladly.” 

Behind them there was a flash of light, lyrium blue. Sirad froze, his eyes widening in horror, afraid to turn around. 

Lethander scrambled back and pulled the sheet over himself. “We….don’t kill me, us, please.” the older elf said in fear.

Sirad’s first thought was that it was Fenris. He half turned with a thousand excuses on his lips, his heart in his throat, when he saw it was the other fear--Rhys. 

“I…” he managed to breathe out. He knew he should move, allow Lethander the decency of being able to put himself back to rights and not have his cock out, but he couldn’t seem to make his muscles work beyond clenching his fingers tighten around Lethander’s upper thighs. 

“Rhys...I’m sorry, but...the Joining, it…” Lethander’s words died in his throat and he stared at the elvhen King in abject fear.

“Is this the first time?” Rhys asked. he crossed his arms over his chest and stared down at the two of them. 

“Yes,” Sirad croaked. 

“Yes.” Lethander whispered.

Rhys frowned. “Even when you were captured in Minrathous?” 

“Yes,” Sirad repeated, dread quickly filling him. 

“I swear, we never did this before. I will go, I’ll keep away from him, just don’t be angry with Sirad, he was just trying to help me deal with after-effects from the Joining.” Lethander said as he scooted back and tried to cover himself. 

“Huh…” Rhys scratched at his chin. “I would have thought the two of you would have…” he waved his hand, “During your captivity.”

“What?” Sirad asked incredulously.

“Just next time you need to at least ask if I want to join in,” Rhys continued on. “Hawke and Cullen I wouldn’t touch, but Lethander…” 

Lethander’s mouth fell open and he simply gaped at the tall elvhen warrior. “I...you...what?” he finally managed to squeak out.

“Sirad is the husband to the King of Arlathan.” Rhys nodded at Sirad. “He’s a powerful mage who killed the Archon of Tevinter. If he wants to fuck someone, then he can fuck who he wants.” 

Lethander stared at Rhys as if he were absolutely mad. “You’re not going to kill me for this?” he asked in shock. He didn’t think he could move if his life had depended on it.

“I don’t own Sirad,” Rhys said. “I would just like the courtesy of being told next time.” 

“You… I…” Sirad sputtered. 

“I told you that you can have whatever you wish for.” Rhys gave a low chuckle. “Own the power that you have. You love me, and I know you won’t leave me for another.” 

Lethander didn’t know what to say so he kept looking between the two elves curiously. “You...me, him?” he managed.

“Yes,” Rhys said bluntly. Later Rhys would tell Sirad that he understood, that he knew that Sirad had been starved for affection for most of his life, that his almost insatiable appetite during sex was a manifestation of that. He got that now. But he didn’t want to embarrass his husband in front of Lethander, so he waited silently. 

“So…should I stay, or go? I don’t want you angry with me, I wasn’t thinking, and the Joining just kind of..” Lethander trailed off as both men looked at him and smiled.

Sirad’s eyes became half lidded as he slid his palms up Lethander’s thighs. “I want you in my ass and Rhys down my throat. Can you give that to me, Lethander?” 

“If I don’t pass out first, yes.” the older elf breathed, sure he was dreaming and he would wake up fairly soon. 

Sirad crawled onto the bed and straddled Lethander’s legs. He rocked back, grinding his ass against Lethander. He could feel the heat of the older elf even through the layers of the bedding Lethander had pulled over his waist. “Are you going to give me a ride?” he breathed. 

“Yes...yes. You need to prepare yourself, I’ve only done this a couple of times remember?” Lethander stuttered, still surprised that Rhys allowed them to explore.

“What are your boundaries,” Rhys asked. “Do you want me to be here with you two?” 

Lethander turned to Rhys and smiled. “Right now, none. The Joining has awakened a hunger in me that is making me want to shag everything in sight. If you would be with us both for pleasure and to make sure I don’t lose myself, I would like that.” the older elf’s eyes closed as he felt Sirad grind against him again.

“I’ve only been taken by another man once, and it was not pleasurable; so I would like to not do that again.” Lethander rasped as he opened his eyes to stare at the elvhen noble.

Sirad leaned down and whispered into Lethander’s ear before licking up the length and nipping at the tip. “Do you like to suck cock, Lethander? Just think what it would do to him for us to do it together while I ride you.” 

“Yeah, not sure how good I am at it, since I’ve only been with a man a couple of times before. But I’d like to with you.” Lethander leaned in and kissed Sirad before he looked to Rhys eagerly.

“Then you can watch me do it,” Sirad said, licking at the other elf’s lips. “Do you have any oil?”

“Yes, just let me get to that side of the bed.” Lethander replied as he rummaged around and handed Sirad a half-full bottle of oil sheepishly. “It was a long night.” he mumbled.

Sirad slipped off his breeches before straddling Lethander once more. He bent down and flickered his tongue over Lethander’s nipples, moving from one to the other. he held out his hand for Rhys to take the bottle, the elvhen king letting slip a dark chuckle at the way his husband was taking control of things. Sirad moaned against Lethander’s chest when he felt the first questing probe of Rhys’ finger, and he raised his ass, seeking more. 

“What do you want of me, both of you?” Lethander asked as he let his fingers trail through Sirad’s ink-black hair.

“Make Sirad scream,” Rhys answered thickly. He had pushed two fingers into Sirad and the slender elf writhed on top of Lethander. 

“Hmm, he did mention riding me.” Lethander said before he leaned in to kiss the younger elf as he bucked up, his cock bumping into Sirad’s

Sirad hissed in pleasure. He pulled away from rhys and reached between his legs for Lethander’s cock. He aimed the blunt head against his slick hole and carefully lowered himself down..

Lethander moaned as he felt Sirad slide down on him. “Maker...you’re tight.” he gasped as he rolled his hips up slowly. “Well ride me, or do I have to make you beg for it?” he moaned.

Sirad twitched his hips. “You’ve had me begging for it since the first moment we’d met, and you didn’t even know it.” Rhys had wrapped his fist into Sirad’s long hair, pulling his head back sharply to take his lips in a deep kiss as he began to rise and fall. 

“Is he always like this?” Lethander moaned as he rolled his hips faster, almost in counterpoint to Sirad’s movements. “So eager?”

“He wasn’t at first, were you, Sirad?” Rhys sank his teeth into Sirad’s exposed throat. The younger elf gasped, his mouth going slack in pleasure, his hips snapping faster. “He thought there was something wrong with him, the way he looked, his intense desires.” Rhys looked over at Lethander, his eyes heated. “I made it my mission to get him to see that he doesn’t have to feel so ashamed.” 

“Nothing wrong with you, not at all.” Lethander moaned as Sirad rose and fell faster. “Not going to last long...been so long since…” the former slave groaned as he felt the younger mage clench on him as he landed on his hips.

Sirad threw a look over his shoulder at Rhys. “We aren’t talking about that right now,” he rasped. 

“You’re right,” Rhys said by way of apology. “I had other plans for your mouth.”

Sirad’s cock was practically vibrating with need, the head slick from his excitement. He leaned down and whimpered against Lethander’s lips.

“Can’t… hold back, I’m sorry.” the older warden gasped as he felt himself stiffen more before he started to come, his hips jerking erratically until he stilled under Sirad.

“Give it to me,” Sirad whispered in tevene. “I want it all.” He turned his head and parted his lips, taking rhys’ cock deep in his mouth while he milked Lethander’s body.

“This might just kill me, though the Joining didn’t.” Lethander moaned as he felt Sirad continue to bounce up and down his still hard cock. “How...am I still?” he trailed off on a low moan as Sirad rolled his hips sinuously and rode him hard.

“Welcome to the wonders of warden stamina.” Sirad’s laugh came out low and rough. He licked down the length of Rhys’ cock, his movements becoming more frantic. He gave a muffled shout and froze, his cock jerking between him and Lethander as he came. 

“I’m going to need more oil.” Lethander muttered as he watched Sirad climax against him. “How many times can you...we find release because of it?” he asked tiredly. While some parts of his flesh were willing, he needed a short breather. 

“Until he wears you out,” Rhys grunted, shuttling his cock in and out of between Sirad’s lips. “Trust me, that will happen first.” He eyed Lethander’s still hard cock as Sirad rode him. “Or not…” He uncorked the oil and dribbled some of it down Sirad’s crack, rubbing it into Lethander’s shaft to ease the way. 

“I think he’ll win this round.” Lethander said as he watched Sirad’s eyes close and his back arched in pleasure. “What…oh fuck...can I do for you?” he asked Rhys as he turned to the noble.

“Whatever you’re comfortable with,” Rhys all but purred. He took his bottom lip between his teeth as he moaned, his hips moving back and forth while he felt Sirad’s tongue moving wildly over his shaft. 

“I thought you wanted us both to taste you?” Lethander’s eyes rolled closed for a couple of minutes as Sirad resumed his frantic pace. 

The older warden leaned over and lapped at Rhys’ cock as he stared at him. “What would my King wish of me?” he said mischieviously.

Sirad slipped the fingers of one hand through Lethander’s hair. Their lips met with Rhys’ cock between them, their tongues slipping over the hard flesh, dipping into open mouths. Rhys sucked in a sharp breath between his teeth, his cock flexing in excitement. 

Lethander’s eyes closed as he let Sirad guide them, he knew if he watched he’d come again too quickly for his own liking. He moaned between shared kisses around Rhys’ dick. He pulled away and stared up at the elvhen lord.

“Fuck his mouth, I want to watch…” he gasped as Sirad writhed against him. 

Sirad’s lips parted eagerly as Rhys complied. he took fist fulls of Sirad’s hair, anchoring his head in place as he eased his cock down deep into the younger elf’s throat. Sirad froze above Lethander, his ass clenching down in pleasure.

“Fuck… fuck, too much.” the older warden whined as he grabbed Sirad by the waist and held him still while he arched his hips up, taking control of their coupling so he wouldn’t come so quickly. “I’m going to be sore.” he hissed as he held the younger elf still.

Sirad moaned around the cock in his throat, his lips distended around the hard shaft. he body jerked under the onslaught of Lethander’s hips snapping up over and over, driving his cock deep into the mage. Sirad’s eyes rolled shut when the first taste of Rhys’ orgasm spurted over his tongue. His throat worked and his body began to tremble, shuddering as he came.

Lethander moaned low in his throat as he felt Sirad tighten on his cock as the other elf coated them again with his release. That made him let go, filling the younger elf once more before he flopped back, panting. “Between last night and now, I might sprain something.” he gasped.

Sirad slowly rolled his hips against Lethander. “Do you have any more for me?” he asked, his voice raw. 

“Give him time to breathe,” Rhys chided. 

“Not right this moment, need time to recover.” Lethander said with a wince. “Besides, I’m old enough to be your father, I can’t keep up that well even with added warden benefits.” the former slave pulled Sirad down so he could kiss him, get him to slow down for a while.

Sirad’s heart slammed in his chest. He forced the kiss to stay languid and slow. “Thank you,” he murmured. 

“Welcome, and thank you for helping me with this. I...haven’t been with anyone since his mother. Well willingly anyway.” Lethander said softly as he trailed his fingers through the fall of Sirad’s hair. His braid had come undone and they were covered in the long black tresses.

“Anytime,” Sirad murmured drowsily. 

Rhys slipped a hand down Sirad’s back. “I should go and check on… on him… Thank you both. I needed that.” 

“Welcome.” Lethander rolled them over so they were laying face to face. “Do you mean Fenris, or your sibling?” he asked quietly, unsure which him the elvhen king meant.

“My brother.” Rhys laced his breeches back up and moved off the bed. “His memories are… they’re a bit too much for him right now.”

“Do you want us to come with you?” Lethander offered, even as he felt Sirad nuzzling at his neck and scraping his teeth along his collar.

Rhys shook his head. “No, but thank you. If you could watch out for Sirad for me, I would appreciate it.” 

“I’m not a child,” Sirad muttered, flicking his tongue against one of Lethander’s tight nipples. 

“I know you’re not, don’t be like that.” Lethander admonished him as he curved his fingers against the other elf’s scalp. “Be good or I won’t let you continue to explore.” he warned.

“Yes, ser,” Sirad said with a grin. 

“And please make sure he talks to Hawke at some point,” Rhys said with a sigh. 

“I’m not talking to him, I already told you that,” Sirad replied. 

“Sirad, he won’t care what happened to you.” 

“And I’m not talking about this.” Sirad rolled over so he was draped across Lethander’s body, his lips finding the other elf’s throat. 

“We will talk later.” Lethander said as he tilted his head aside and let Sirad continue to enjoy him. 

“Have fun.” Rhys wiggled his fingers in a small wave. “I expect to see you both at dinner.” 

“Will do.” Lethander said as he reached up and carded his fingers into the other elf’s long hair. “You even managed to undo your braid, you should see yourself right now. You look like a giant cat.”

“Do I?” He ran his nails down Lethanders’ sides. “I can scratch like one…”

“Behave, I’m not in the mood for rough play right now. Unless you’re eager to be spanked.” Lethander laughed as he rolled them over again so he was on top of Sirad. “Maker, you’re still hard as ironbark.” he whispered as he felt the other elf’s cock jab him in the stomach.

“You make me like this,” Sirad countered. “I want your cock back in my ass. I want you to take me like this with my legs wrapped around you. I want you to fuck me with me on my hands and knees like a dog.” 

“You are insatiable. Get us cleaned up and we can go another round.” Lethander nipped at his ear harder than he needed to before he slipped from the bed and headed towards the wash stand.

Sirad followed him. he quickly got them both cleaned up, pausing long enough at one point to get to his knees and take Lethander into his mouth, the taste of cleaned skin on his lips. By the time he led them back tot he bed, his cock was aching. He crawled on his hands and knees to the headboard and spread his thighs wide.

“Rhys is a lucky, lucky man.” Lethander said as he crawled back into bed and had his way with Sirad. He took the younger elf once on his back, making him scream out in Tevene as he came for his fellow Warden.

The next round had Lethander and Sirad on hands and knees, Lethander growling in his ear as he fucked him hard into the bed, made him call out his name on each downstroke. They were so loud, neither elf heard the door open.

Sirad was sprawled into the bed, his ass in the air, his hands clenching the sheets tightly. He couldn’t move, couldn’t do anything but take what Lethander was giving to him, and he urged on his older lover with panted cries, calling out filthy things in Tevene. 

Fenris stopped as he saw Lethander and Sirad together, both of them too far gone to notice he’d come into his father’s room. Anders was behind him, but all he could manage was an inarticulate scream at the sight of Sirad getting pounded senseless by his father.

“Andraste’s tits!” Anders shouted, barely heard under Fenris’ screech. Sirad eyes opened long enough to see them before they rolled back in his head, his orgasm tearing through him. 

“YOU, how could you do this?!” Fenris bellowed as he started for the bed but was grabbed around the middle by his husband before he could give in to the anger that had taken over. “I’m going to kill you, how could you do this to your husband, to me? HOW SIRAD? I thought you were my friend?”

Lethander had moved back in horror and was covering himself with the soiled sheet. Sirad on the other hand, sat up and let Fenris see him. “why don't you talk to your king?” he said, his voice hoarse and sexy from the hours he and Lethander had spent together. “And I am your friend. This has nothing to do with you, though.” 

“Come on, love,” Anders whispered.

Fenris struggled in Anders grip as he tried to get to Sirad, get his hands around the other elf’s neck. “I’m going to murder you, slowly you hear me.” he screamed as he felt his husband’s grip tighten.

“Son...don’t, please. It’s not what you think.” Lethander said as he took in how angry Fenris was.

“I do know what fucking sounds and looks like, father, I’m not that sheltered.” the younger elf writhed in Anders’ hold.

“Rhys knows,” Sirad said, his head held high. “Did you want me to leave him alone so that he could suffer through the Joining on his own? You know what it can do to some of us. maybe you would rather I left him to others?”

“Not the point, you didn’t have to fucking sleep with my father, Sirad.” Fenris’ composure cracked and he glared at the floor. “Let’s go, Anders, I need to leave.”

“Your father has a mind of his own,” Sirad countered. 

“Don’t… fucking don’t Sirad.” Fenris snapped as he was let go by Anders, and made his way out of the room.

Sirad’s face twisted in anger and despair. he stalked over to the wash basin and began to get himself cleaned up. “Sorry,” he muttered in Tevene. “I should’ve listened when you told me that Fenris would be angry.” 

“I’ll talk to him once he’s calmed down.” Lethander said as he watched his son leave. 

Fenris stalked down the hall towards the rooms he shared with Anders, his face twisted in an angry snarl as he went.

Anders’ long legs allowed him to barely keep up with his husband. “Can you wait, please?” Anders pleaded. “Love…” 

The elven fighter stopped and waited for Anders to catch up, but he was fairly vibrating with rage. “What...what is it?”

“So…” Anders drew out. “Knowing your parent is having sex is a bit traumatizing.” 

Fenris looked at him like he was mad. “I kind of figured he’s had sex, how do you think I got here. It’s finding him fucking Sirad is the problem!” the elf screeched.

Anders buried his face in his hands. “Well now everyone knows too.” 

Tiny feet pounded on the floor towards them. Anders peered through his fingers to see Lucen rushing to Fenris, his arms held open wide. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck! Sirad is fuck!” he shouted with a laugh. Morrigan stalked after him, her eyes filling with anger. 

Fenris staggered as Lucen barreled into him at full speed. “Maker what do they feed you?” he mumbled as he picked the boy up and held him in his arms. “Don’t say that word, it’s a very bad, bad word.” he said hurriedly.

“A very bad word,” Morrigan agreed cooly. “Do you mind telling me why you felt the need to shout about it?” 

“I walked in on my father and...Sirad.” Fenris said contritely, his own anger gone in the face of hers.

“And this prompted you to scream as loudly as Lucen when he doesn’t get a sweet?” Morrigan asked archly. 

Behind Fenris, Anders was shaking his head frantically for her to stop, but she ignored him. 

Fenris scowled at her but kept his language clean due to the child he held. “Yes, I went to talk to him and didn’t expect to see _that_. I especially didn’t expect to hear what I did. So yes Morrigan, it did.” 

“I’m only surprised they didn’t do this before in Minrathous.” Morrigan reached for Lucen. 

“Not helping.” Fenris said as he reluctantly let him go to his mother.

“Only stating some truths.” Morrigan shrugged. “I’m sorry that you are hurting over your father’s choice to become a warden.” She glanced at Anders in consideration. “Maybe the two of you should petition Aedan to start up a warden outpost in Kirkwall, something bigger than what Stroud and his thinned out resources already have. But what do I know?”

“Wait, what?” Anders sputtered. 

Morrigan brushed Lucen’s hair from his eyes. “The Free Marches is a large country and Ansburg is so far from here. It also seems as if certain wardens have ties to Kirkwall and Arlathan. Would be a shame for them to have to split their time between the Free Marches and Ferelden. Splitting up families in the process…” She gave them an innocent smile before she turned to walk away. 

Fenris glared at her back then turned on his heel so he could get to their room and continue to scream and have a tantrum in peace.

Anders blew out a large breath, his cheeks puffing out. He glanced up at the ceiling and silently beseeched the Maker. _Please don’t let Fenris piss off the king’s husband, and please don’t let this tear apart Lethander, Sirad, and Fenris._

When he was done he hurried after Fenris. 

The elven warden paced until he heard the door shut, and he waited until Anders was in the room. He didn’t scream, or yell he threw himself into Anders arms and asked why, why would Sirad do that to him.”

“I don’t know,” Anders answered carefully. “I don’t think he meant to hurt you, love.” 

“He did, he did.” Fenris sobbed against his husband’s chest. “He claimed to be my friend.

Anders didn’t know what to say. “He should have thought that it would bother you, but I really don’t think that this means he isn’t your friend.” He rubbed his hand up and down Fenris’ back.

“He’s not, my friend wouldn’t do that to me.” Fenris said brokenly. He pulled away and scrubbed at his face. “I want to be alone for a while, I’m sorry.” 

Anders’ mouth worked a few times before he snapped it shut and nodded. “Alright. But I’ll be back to bring you to dinner.” he frowned down at his husband. “But I don’t think you should be alone. You spent enough time being alone recently and I… I don’t think you should be now.” 

“You’re right...I...I” Fenris’ mouth shut and he sat down hard on the bed. “You’re right, please stay.” he said before he started to pull off his clothes and crawl under the covers.

Anders sat down on the edge of the bed and ran his fingers through his husband’s hair. “We’ve all been under stress lately.” 

“I want to go home. To the Keep home. I want our bed, I want to go home.” Fenris said tiredly. 

“Then let’s go,” Anders said bluntly. “We tell Aedan that we’re done here, and you take us home.” 

“As simple as that?” Fenris said in surprise. “What about the war, everything else? He’s...he’s probably pissed off at me for storming out. You’d go with me?” the elven warden asked in surprise.

“I would.” Anders smiled down at Fenris. “And I think once we tell Aedan that you and I have given enough of ourselves to this and it was time we went home to heal, he’ll let us.”

“Then let’s go now, please.” Fenris replied eagerly.

Anders blinked. “We should talk to a few people first, say our goodbyes and get permission from Aedan.” His smile widened. “But if Aedan says no, we can always leave anyway. Sometimes it’s easier to ask for forgiveness than permission.” 

“Alright, will you lie with me for a while then?” Fenris asked softly.

Anders nodded. He removed his boots and slid under the covers with Fenris. 

Fenris curled around Anders and sighed tiredly. “I’m sorry for all of this, and if Aedan won’t let us go, we’ll still leave?” 

“Damn straight,” Anders growled. “The Free Marches and Tevinter has had enough of the both of us to last a lifetime. It’s time we go home.” 

“Thank you love.” Fenris said before he closed his eyes and tried to relax against his husband. He didn’t sleep, but he took comfort in hearing Anders heartbeat under him as they laid entwined together.

**  
Lethander paced around Aedan’s room as he told his commander what had happened for the third time. “He screamed so loud I thought the guard was going to come running Aedan. He looked utterly devastated when he left.” 

“This is my fault,” Sirad added. “I pushed Lethander to be with me. I should’ve just left him alone.” 

“Both of you need to stop,” Aedan said wearily. “Stop blaming yourselves for Fenris’ reactions. You have no control over that.” 

“I knew he’d go berserk, Aedan. So yes, I should have known better but you know what the Joining does to some, I couldn’t… I couldn’t stop.” Lethander said in defeat as he slumped into a chair between Sirad and Zevran.

Sirad winced. “It’s my fault,” he said again. “I should be the one to go and talk to him.”

“I should.” Rhys rose from the chair he had been sitting in silently, watching the others with narrowed eyes. “He leveled an accusation at you.” 

“Only one should go, yes?” Zevran spoke up. “Too many at once and he will feel cornered. We all know that well that goes.” 

“He’s going to be angry no matter what Zevran, he was already upset because I took the Joining so close on the heels of driving Fen’Harel out.” Lethander said before he turned to Rhys.

“He was upset and he wouldn’t hear either of us when Sirad said you knew what we were up to. How furious will he be if he realizes you were there too? Luckily he only caught Sirad and I in the act. He’ll feel betrayed three times over if you go and talk to him.”

“And if I don’t tell him to his face? How much worse will it be if he finds out from another?” Rhys asked.

“Maybe not tell him at all? I mean none of us _have_ to tell him, do we?” Lethander said hopefully.

“No, we don’t,” Sirad said. he chewed on his thumb nail. “I mean… This isn’t his business, is it? We’re two consenting adults,” he glanced up at Rhys, “three consenting adults. You don’t get a say in who he sleeps with.” 

“No one is going to fight over this and turn it into something more than it is,” Aedan warned. 

Cadewyn had looked all over the grounds for Rhys and Sirad, when he didn’t find them in their chambers, he went to Aedan’s rooms, hopeful he would find his King and husband.

When Sirad saw Cadewyn he groaned in embarrassment and buried his face in his hands. “At this rate the whole city is going to know.” 

“Know what? I was looking for Rhys, since we were supposed to have a meeting about Tevinter and this war about an hour ago.” Cadewyn seemed curious as to why everyone was holed up in the Warden Commander’s rooms rather than where they were supposed to be.

“How about Zevran and I just go pay them a visit, and you can get on with your business.” Lethander said as he got up and headed for the door with a pointed look to the blond elven warden.

“This is what I didn’t want to happen.” Rhys pointed at Sirad. “I don’t want you to feel ashamed again about what you want.” 

“But what if what I want hurts people?” Sirad asked, lowering his hands. 

Zevran’s eyebrows shot up and he got to his feet to follow Lethander. 

“I’ll come and talk to you later, both of you.” Lethander said as he hurried out with Zevran at his side.

Once the door was shut Cadewyn turned to the remaining people in the room. “I’m going to say this once. Get your shit together, all of you. We have a war to stop, Tevinter will likely be in chaos, an Exalted March about to begin and a whole slew of other issues. We do not have time for this. Sirad, Rhys do whatever you want in your private chambers but if it affects Arlathan I will intervene.” 

The Captain of the Light Warriors turned to face Aedan. “Your Wardens and you are welcome guests until you interfere with daily life. Get your men and women in line Cousland. All this personal shit can wait until we’ve dealt with the March. Am I clear?”

Sirad nodded weakly and got to his feet. A tear slipped down his face as he muttered an apology to Cadewyn and he rushed from the room. 

“You want a job with the Grey Wardens?” Aedan asked with all seriousness.

“No, my place is here. Besides, I do not wish to throw my life away. remember what will happen to Fenris if he tries to Join again? I have no desire to die, Cousland.” 

“Ah well, it was worth a shot.” Aedan sat back in his chair. 

Rhys scowled. “We should ready ourselves to leave within the week to find the army and stop it.” He forced his mind to the matter at hand. 

“I’ll see you in your office after dinner, Cousland you should be there as well as Hawke and Cullen. I will see you all later.” Cadewyn left them to consider what needed to be done and to stop bickering like children.

**

Fenris ignored the knocking noise as long as he could but whoever was at the door wouldn’t take the hint that they weren’t in or didn’t want to be bothered. He finally pulled on pants and cracked the door open, his face twisting into a scowl as he saw his father and Zevran.

“What is it?” he snarled.

“Open the damned door, Fenris. I’m not having this conversation in the hallway.” Lethander said angrily.

Fenris considered it for a moment and opened the door to let them in. He went into the bedchamber, dressed and nudged at Anders to get up as well. “Father is here, presumably to talk to me. He has Zevran with him.”

Anders buried his head under the pillow. “Give me a moment to steel myself for this.” 

“Take your time, I’m in no hurry love.” Fenris muttered before he kissed Anders on the shoulder and rose to go. “I’ll be out there but I’ll wait for you.”

Anders allowed himself thirty seconds of quiet, thirty seconds to revel in the warmth of the bed before he got up with a sigh and went to fetch his clothes. 

Once Anders was dressed, Fenris went out, poured himself a drink and sat down. He nodded his head at the remaining seats and waited to see what the other elves wanted. 

Zevran took his seat gracefully, while Anders sat down next to Fenris and held out his hand for the wine. 

Fenris slid the bottle over then looked at his father, his expression still tense. “Well, what is it?” 

“I wanted to talk to you about ...what happened. I’d hoped you were calmed down enough to hear me.” Lethander said as he folded his arms and gave his son the same terse expression in return.

Zevran and Anders exchanged an exasperated look, Anders drumming his fingers on the table top. “Well one of you needs to budge first or else we’ll all turn to stone,” Anders said. 

“What is there to talk about? I know what I saw and neither of you gave a damn about it. Sirad all but chastised me for it, so what did you want to say to me, father?”

Lethander tried not to roll his eyes at his stubborn child and barely succeeded. “I came to apologize for hurting you, I saw the look on your face and I didn’t want that.”

“Do you wish for there to be no animosity between yourself and your father?” Zevran asked Fenris. 

“No but I can’t just forget what I saw Zevran.” Fenris said stiffly.

“There’s nothing to forget or forgive. Why can’t you just accept that this isn’t something we did with no intent on hurting you? Didn’t the Joining affect you? Didn’t you need help?” Lethander said, anger finally creeping into his voice.

“I don’t go fuck my friends, father.” Fenris countered. “Of all the elves around here, you had to pick him?” he said angrily.

“What’s wrong with Sirad?” Anders blurted out. “I mean, better him than some elf you don’t even know.”

Zevran raised an eyebrow in admonishment. “You don’t fuck your friends?” 

“That took time, and it was a lot of fucking work. I didn’t go out and shag the first person I saw after the Joining. I didn’t go after my friends’ father Zevran. He’s supposed to be my friend, my brother in-law if Rhys’ adoption still stands. So I’m bothered by walking in on my father shagging someone young enough to be his damned child, someone who is supposed to be my friend. And Does Rhys even know?” he snapped

“Yes he knows, hell he was there for part of ---” Lethander clapped his hand over his mouth and stared at his son in horror.

Anders’ eyes widened in horror and he immediately turned and clapped his hand down hard on Fenris’ shoulder. “Now, love…” 

“You would make a horrible assassin, yes?” Zevran told Lethander. 

Fenris sat there, stunned silent. He felt a vein in his neck twitching as he tried to find words but nothing came to him. He opened his mouth once but only an inarticulate noise escaped before he closed his lips. He just stared at Lethander in disbelief and shock.

“Fenris...I...please, please before you explode in anger, know it was mutual. We didn’t sneak around behind Rhys’ back, and he said it was alright.” Lethander’s words died off as he saw a muscle in his son’s jaw jump. 

Anders threw Lethander a significant glance, silently telling him to stop talking. “So!” Anders said a bit too brightly. “Let’s take a moment to breathe.” 

“Please understand, I don’t want to lose you over this Fenris. Please just nod or something, you look like you’re not here.” Lethander looked to Anders in worry when the younger elf stared at a point over Zevran’s shoulder and didn’t respond.

“Love,” Anders said in his native tongue, “You need to talk to your father, or else you both will never get past this.” 

“He...he…” Fenris replied in Trade, too shocked to respond in kind. 

Lethander came over and knelt before Fenris, wrapped his hands with his child’s. “Son, please, please don’t do this. I came to talk.” 

Zevran slapped his hand down on the table. “Enough! Fenris, you are right to be upset, but in the end, your father has apologized to you. You also owe him one, because both he and Sirad are adults, yes? So is Rhys.”

Fenris turned to look a Zevran but there was no emotion in his gaze. “Fine… just leave, all of you leave.”

Zevran placed both his hands on the table and leaned forward. “Do you like hurting them?” he asked bluntly. 

“Zev, stop,” Anders whispered. 

“No, I have asked a question.” 

“No, but I will not be lectured like this. Not by you, or him. I’ll give an apology when it can be honest. Right now, you need to get out.” Fenris said in a low, ragged whisper.

“Son...don’t shut me out.” Lethander said softly.

Zevran got to his feet. “You have turned something that was between two people who have gone through hardships together and made it about yourself and your feelings. I am disappointed, yes? You of all people should know what it is to want to be with someone, enough to get drunk with them, enough to come to their bed and ask to be let into it. You wanted understanding of your needs without judgment, but you refuse to do the same.” 

Fenris stood up and used the bit of advantage he had over Zevran to snarl at him. “How fucking dare you? How dare you throw that back in my face Zevran Arainai?” Fenris blinked to keep the tears that threatened to spill from rolling down his face. 

“Zevran, Fenris stop this.” Lethander got between them and pushed Zevran back before he turned to his child.   
“Fenris, I love you and I didn’t do that to hurt you. If you want to apologize, do it when it can come from your heart. I know what Zevran is trying to do, and it’s because he loves you too. Why don’t we go and talk, just us?” Lethander pleaded with him.

“Fine...let’s just get out of here.” Fenris said angrily before he pulled Lethander into his arms and with a flash of blue light, transported them to the same grove he’d claimed for when he needed to be alone. He let his father go and went to the edge of a small pond to sit down.

Lethander trailed after him and took a seat next to Fenris. he stared down at hands that just a few hours ago had been touching Sirad. 

“You’re disappointed in me too then?” Fenris said tiredly.

“No, just in myself,” Lethander answered. “I’m stronger than this, or I thought I was.” 

“The Joining fucks you up.” Fenris said bluntly.

“So I noticed. I haven’t wanted to… Not since your mother. Not like this.” 

“The hunger didn’t hit me that bad, not immediately.” Fenris replied. He stared out at the water for a while before he began to speak of how he’d been forced to take the Joining or die. Of how he’d lost himself more to his own childish ways than the taint. Finally he turned to face his father.

“I am more hurt that you were with them, and that they did not realize what it would do to me or seem to care, than I am angry that you took care of your needs papa.” Fenris turned to gaze at the still water again, sure that he was going to be scolded.

“We did think of it,” Lethander admitted. “I mentioned it from the start. but Sirad can be…” He wasn’t sure how to finish that thought. 

“I have never lain with him, using his magic...along with what our brands can do affects him in ways I’ve never seen. Rhys usually dragged him away before anything could happen. I do not desire him in such a way, I have my hands full with three men as it is. Though things seem to have shifted with my marriage to Anders.” Fenris picked up a rock and skipped it across the shallow pool, his mind ill at ease. 

Lethander nodded in understanding. “So where do we go from here? I swear I won’t be with him again. I don’t want to hurt you, Leto.” 

“You’re an adult, I cannot ask you to ignore your needs for my feelings. The hurt has happened and it will be there for a while. I will endeavor to keep it to myself, as we have other things to worry about at the moment.” he turned to his father with a hesitant expression. “Forgive me, it is not my place to interfere in your personal affairs.”

“You are my son, you will get into my business and I will involve myself in yours. It is the way of families.” Lethander gave him a soft smile. 

“I should not cause you such grief, and the effects of the Joining take a while to level out, this will not be the first time you are consumed with such lust, or anger or other needs. Just..I do not wish to know if you sate yourself with them. My heart cannot bear the knowing.” Fenris said tiredly before he leaned over and hugged Lethander. “I’m sorry, papa.”

Lethander returned the embrace. “I am too, Leto.” 

“We should go back, I’m tired and hungry. I should speak with Rhys and Sirad as well. I hope crow tastes good, I’m going to be eating a lot of it.” the younger elf said with a sad smile. He stood up and dusted himself off before he offered his hand to Lethander so they could return.

“According to Zevran, they do,” Lethander said as he let Fenris help him to his feet. 

Fenris arched an eyebrow at his father’s joke and shook his head. “He would say that.” the younger elf held onto his father and took them back to his rooms, where he found Anders and Zevran sharing a bottle of elvhen wine between them.

“You’re back!” Anders said. He took a drink of the wine and passed the bottle to Zevran. “I take it everything is better now?” 

“It will get there eventually.” Fenris said as he watched them finish off the rather large bottle.

“Good!” Anders gave him a lopsided grin. “I think you were right, Zev, we should’ve waited to eat something before the wine.” 

“Ah… But now we are pleasantly warm, yes?” 

“How drunk are you?” Fenris asked.

“Drunk enough to be happy, but not too drunk to not be able to fuck you senseless,” Anders replied with a leer. 

“I think you need something in you besides wine.” Fenris muttered.

“Perhaps I should get Zev back to his room? Or let them work out this drunkenness on their own?” Lethander offered.

“Me? I am fine enough,” Zevran said. “It is Anders who could never hold his wine well.” 

“That’s a lie!” Anders shouted. 

“It’s not a lie, I’ve seen you get drunk off half a glass of wine.” Fenris said with a chuckle. 

Anders laughed, the sound a bit too loud. “Let’s go and get dinner!”

Zevran smiled. “Shall we let him loose like this in the dining hall?”

“Maker save us all.” Fenris said as he watched Anders run out the door towards the hall. 

Zevran clapped his hands together. “Let’s go and make sure he does not get into trouble, yes?” 

**  
By the time they made it to the dining hall, it was already full. Anders was at his seat, talking with large gestures to Morrigan and Leliana, the two women staring at him as if he had grown horns and told them all he was an ogre now. 

Fenris covered his face and sighed. “Can the floor just swallow me whole now, please?” he mumbled in Tevene. 

“No, this is entertaining however.” Lethander said as he steered his son towards the table where Rhys, Sirad, and Aedan were all sitting together.

“No, not until I’ve---” Fenris started to say but Lethander kept him headed towards the others. 

“No, not doing this. Eat and talk.” his father said as he made Fenris sit across from the others. 

Sirad and Rhys were at the head of the table, with Cadewyn next to them. Zevran had taken his place next to Aedan and he was whispering furiously in the commander’s ear, catching him up on everything that had happened. Under the table, Zevran had slipped his fingers into Varania’s hand.

After having regaled Morrigan and Leliana with a half mumbled tale that had made no sense, Anders turned to Velanna with a wide grin. The elven warden’s mouth thinned, but she gave a long suffering sigh and let Anders garble his way through another story.

Fenris looked at the table as if it were fascinating instead of looking at the two elves before him. Until Lethander pinched his thigh and glared at him. “Hi,” he finally said then went back to staring at the table.

“Hi,” Rhys answered. Sirad mumbled a greeting and attacked his food. 

“I’m sorry.” Fenris said to them with a glance to both elf and elvhen.

“It’s fine,” Sirad muttered. 

Rhys gave Sirad a long look before he turned a smile on Fenris. “Apology accepted. And I am sorry we did not take your feelings into account more.” 

“Sirad, look at me please.” Fenris asked. “I...I am sorry, truly for what happened earlier. I would know you accept my apology.”

Sirad’s lips thinned and he finally looked up. “I accept.” 

“Thank you.” Fenris looked down again as he sat there stiffly next to his father. 

“I’ll get us something to eat.” Lethander said with a look to Sirad. He came back with two plates laden full and gave Fenris the smaller one before he attacked his own meal.

Rhys leaned over and whispered sharply in Sirad’s ear. The mage looked up sharply and narrowed his eyes in anger. “You think that it’s so simple?” he snapped in Tevene. 

“I think you need to grow up and stand by your actions,” Rhys shot back. “Stop punishing yourself.” 

“I need to go.” Fenris said and left the table abruptly. He just needed to get away from everyone for a while and have time to think on his own.

“Go and talk to him,” Rhys snarled. “If you want my agreement on your plan, then you need to own your actions and words.”

Sirad looked away, but nodded as he rose to follow Fenris out. 

Fenris hurried from the hall and towards his rooms, not caring if anyone saw him flee.

“I hope they will be alright.” Lethander said as he watched Sirad hurry after his son. “He also knows you were involved, I kind of let it slip. But he’s ok for now, or will be eventually.”

“He was going to find out eventually.” Rhys rubbed at the bridge of his nose. “Since we’re all gathered here, we have to talk,” he announced.

**  
“Fenris, wait!” Sirad shouted as he rushed after Fenris. 

The warrior stopped but did not turn around to face his fellow warden. “What do you want now?”

“Look,I’m sorry, okay? I’m sorry I went after him. I’m sorry that I seduced him. I’m sorry I didn’t think that it would hurt you. I won’t ever touch him again, I swear it.” Sirad shoved his hands in his sleeves to stop them from trembling. 

“I just need to be alone, you said you accept my apology but you look like you were forced to do so. You are an adult, as is my father, and Rhys. Yes, I know he was there, so do what you want, I just don’t want to know about it.” Fenris glanced over his shoulder at the other elf, his expression tense as he waited for Sirad’s reply.

“I’m not well,” Sirad said honestly. “Rhys has been trying to help me, but he can’t--no one can. I keep trying to make things right, but I only make it worse. I can’t speak to Hawke, and I’ve hurt you and Lethander.” 

“My father is fine, I will...heal eventually. What is wrong with you, is it not something Anders can work on?” Fenris turned to face Sirad, his expression carefully blank as he looked to the elven mage.

Sirad’s eyes went wide with remembered horror. “They put a collar on me, violated me as if I hadn’t ever escaped that damned place. I don’t know how to make it stop anymore, Fenris. I want to tear Minrathous down, destroy the system and damn the consequences. I want to take what is now mine and become Archon. I could make them all wish they had never enslaved any of us.”

“Then take it, it’s your right for slaying the Archon.” Fenris said quietly.

“And how do I keep it?” Sirad asked. “The Senate will try to destroy me. You know what they do to Archons who have tried to free the slaves. Rhys has told me that I would have the backing of Arlathan behind me, something those archons didn’t.” He tapped his chest. “But I know, deep inside, that it won’t matter if I do this or not. This still happened to me, to you, to Lethander, to your sister, and mother and all of us. How do I ever make that right when I fuck up so badly in other areas in my life?” 

“You say that is if we are all free of black marks against us.” Fenris laughed bitterly. “I am probably the last person who should counsel you on this problem. If I were in your place I’d have burned the place to the ground while I laughed. Turn the Exalted March to your advantage, use the chaos that Fen’Harel has sown and take what you have earned. Or let it gnaw at you until there is nothing left. Which do you choose?” Fenris stared at the shorter elf, his eyes dark with remembered malice over his past.

“Come with me,” Sirad pleaded. “You and Anders and the others. Come with me. We will walk into the Senate and force change on them.” 

Fenris stared at him for a while before he smiled. “Maybe, once we are all calm and speak of this rationally. I should not make such a decision right now, not when I am a hairsbreadth from falling to my own despair and grief.” the elven fighter began to pace around Sirad, his gaze never leaving the mage warden. “I’ve had no time to deal with what happened to me under Fen’Harel’s hold. I have had no time to myself, so I should not make a decision such as this until I’ve had that. Do you understand?” 

“You sound like Rhys,” Sirad said, finally smiling. “He said that I should wait before I make a choice, but the thought of taking back what was stolen from my family, of making sure no one was hurt like we were eats at me sometimes.” The smile dropped. “I’m so sorry, Fenris. Lethander was there for me, and I will always be grateful to him for that. If I could, I would give him everything in Arlathan that’s in my power to give, in order to make him happy.” 

“It seems you already have.” Fenris said with no heat to his words. He gave the other elf a slight bow before he turned to go. “I will speak to you both later, I just need time to myself right now.”

“Okay.” Sirad tentatively touched Fenris’s shoulder. “I was selfish. I’m sorry again. I’ll make this up to you.” 

“Do so by burning Tevinter to the ground. Fen’Harel did not lie about that desire being mine as well as his.” Fenris turned and went into his rooms, he shed clothing as he went and sprawled across the bed with a groan. 

Sirad sighed to himself and turned to head back to the dining hall. He had to apologize to a few more people before the day was done.


	19. Eighteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one likes the Anderfels, Anders is a BAMF, and the King of his home country has rubbed everyone the wrong way. Fenris isn't happy but he won't leave Anders to the not so tender mercies of his countrymen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW like whoa! Threesome (Velanna/Cadewyn/Lethander)

“Of course,” Anders muttered, his teeth chattering against the cold. The Grey Wardens and several Warriors of Light along with King Rhys flashed into the middle of a snow drift, the ice crystals melting from the force of the magic. 

The army of the Exalted March had moved much quicker than they had anticipated. They had gathered in the Anderfels, just outside the capital city of Hossberg. Rhys and the other warriors had been able to get them all a few days away from the bulk of the army encampment. Leliana had left Arlathan a few days ahead of them to take Lucen back to safety in Orlais, and to confer with the Divine on what had happened with Fen’Harel. 

Anders scowled and pulled his fur lined cloak tighter around himself. “Seriously. Why can we come here on a day when it isn’t snowing? It can get warm here in the spring.” 

Fenris glowered from under his hood. “If we wait until then, the ground will be fertile from all the bloodshed in Tevinter. Believe me, I am not enjoying this either.” the elf muttered angrily.  
Hawke looked around them, unsure about what was going to happen. He looked to his lover and frowned. “This is going to be so damned messy.”

“This way, yes?” Zevran motioned for the others to follow and one by one they began to trudge through the snow. 

“If this plan of yours works, Sirad,” Anders called, “Then you’ll forgive me if I don’t come to visit unless I can get a ride with a warrior.” 

Only Sirad’s eyes were visible, he was bundled so tightly, but they crinkled in silent laughter. “If this works I’ll make sure of it,” he replied, his voice muffled. 

“If this works, I’ll make sure you get a ride there and back.” Fenris said. 

“I just hope you don’t mean a ride other than transportation, we’ve got enough to do here.” Cadewyn muttered as he glowered over the ice and snow. 

“If it keeps me warm, he can ride me to the Void and back.” Fenris shot back at his Captain.

“Can we not discuss Sirad riding anyone right now?” Rhys murmured. “By the Creators he’s going to be collecting a harem at this rate.” 

Sirad was glad that the furs and scarves covered his face, or else the other would have seen just how red he’d turned. 

“As you wish, my King.” Fenris said with a hint of a smile.

“Can we get a move on while you all discuss who will ride whom for warmth? I might be Ferelden, but this is seeping into my bones.” Cullen said as he pulled his hood back to look over the lay of the land.

“The village is just up ahead, yes?” Zevran pointed into the distance at the speck that represented the small village. “We should make it there by nightfall.”

“Or,” Anders drawled, “we could make it there in just a few minutes. All the warmth and food we can have.”

“It’ll still take another full day to make it to the army,” Morrigan pointed out. 

“If we can cut travel time now and be well rested for a full day’s ride, I will happily teleport people to the village.” Fenris said. 

“As would I.” Cadewyn agreed. “It’s damned cold and I am more interested in fire, ale and a lass to warm my bed than slogging through this ice any longer than we have to.”

“Lass?’ Zevran asked lightly. 

“Not now, Zev,” Aedan admonished. “Let’s get to it.” 

“Aye, lass. I’ve had enough of men to last me for a while.” Cadewyn grumped at the younger elf. 

Fenris sighed and called out to Rhys. “How many can we take in one go?”

“I can take three in one trip, but no more,” Rhys answered. He took Sirad’s hand in his own and raised an eyebrow at the others. “We should make sure we appear just outside the village. I don’t think they’d be too happy if we showed up in the center of town.” 

“So if you take three, I take three, who does that leave?” Fenris said as he turned to Anders, Zevran, Aedan, Cullen and Hawke. 

“I’ll take Sirad, Cullen, and Hawke, while you take Anders, Zevran, and Aedan. One of us can come back for your father. Cadewyn can take Morrigan, Varania, and Velanna,” Rhys answered. He winked at his captain. “You said you wanted a lass, I give you three.” 

Morrigan rolled her eyes. “Lovely.” 

“I don’t think the lovely Morrigan is interested in me like that, and I do not wish to earn my brother’s ire by attempting to woo his sibling.” Cadewyn smirked at his King before he gave Velanna an inquisitive look. 

“Let’s go then, the longer we stand around the colder I get.” Fenris said as he reached for his husband and lovers. 

Velanna gave him a slightly strange look back before she stepped closer to the captain along with the other two women.

The trip took only moments, with Fenris flashing back once to get his father. The village looked like the last village they had stayed at in the Anderfels, several buildings with roofs slanted to prevent the snow from piling up, and smoke rising from the fireplaces inside. The inn wasn’t hard to find, as it was the largest building in the village with a stable attached to it and the clanging of a blacksmith’s hammer ringing. 

Anders knew that was going to be up him to get their group rooms and food, so took the lead. Inside the common room was already filled with the men from the village, whiling away the cold day in front of the large fire pit in the center and strong ale. The room fell silent when the strangers trooped in, Anders making his way to the back where the large innkeeper slid a mug of ale towards a patron. 

Fenris hung back with the others, sure that he would be overlooked as an elf despite the fact he was well dressed and with others of noble blood. He watched Anders haggle for rooms for the wardens and Light Warriors.

“That is one thing I do not like about this place, the way we are scorned and ignored.” Fenris said softly in elvhen to Sirad and Rhys.

“If nothing else, they will respect the colours of the wardens. Which you, Anders, Aedan and Zevran all wear.” Cadewyn replied.

“They hate mages too, or at least don’t respect them too much,” Sirad added. “Being this close to Tevinter has made them wary of us.” 

The elves fell silent when Anders returned, keys in hand. “I could only get a few rooms, so we’re going to have to figure out who goes where and who’s sleeping on the floor.” 

Aedan held out his hand for a key. “Wardens with me?” 

Fenris tilted his head as he looked at Varania, Morrigan and Velanna. “Shall they have their own room? All of us will not fit into one space, even if you have a suite. Aedan.” 

“I can make do with Morrigan, if she does not mind.” Varania said with a scowl towards Velanna. Time had not cooled her anger over the other mages’ deception.

I do not wish to be kept up with your acrobatics with Zevran, am I clear?” Morrigan responded.  
Velanna’s lips thinned, but she glanced away. “I will go where ever I am put.”

“Too bad where you’re put can’t be outside with the horses.” Varania snarked as she grabbed her pack and took the key from Anders.

“So, where does that leave the rest of us?” Fenris said as he looked between Anders, Aedan and Rhys. 

“I will stay with Morrigan and Varania,” Zevran offered.

“I’m sure you will,” Morrigan said dryly. 

“Anders, Fenris, Cullen and Hawke with me?” Aedan asked. 

“Sure, that’s fine.” Fenris replied, Cullen and Hawke agreed as well. They were tired and wanted nothing more than to inhale a hot meal and sleep for a few hours.

“Whoever wants to come with me or Cadewyn, make your choice,” Rhys said tiredly. The use of his powers to travel all the way to the Anderfels had taken a lot out of him. He watched as those that were going to Aedan’s room followed the commander up the stairs. 

“I’ll go with you Cadewyn, if you don’t mind.” Velanna said softly.

“It’s fine with me, that way those two can sleep without griping at me over hogging the covers.” he winked at Rhys before he snagged a key from Anders and turned to go upstairs.

“Lethander?” asked Sirad. “It looks like it’s either us or Cadewyn.” 

Velanna hefted her pack on her back and moved to follow Cadewyn. 

“I’ll go with them; you two have a good night.” Lethander said as he turned to follow his fellow wardens and Cadewyn.

“We’ll be alone,” Sirad pointed out to Rhys.

Rhys laughed. “That we will be.” His smile fell away. “You should use the time to talk to Hawke.”

Sirad paled. “I can’t yet,” he whispered. 

“You can’t leave them dangling, Sirad. You know that’s not fair.” 

Sirad sighed. “You’re right. Just… just give me a little bit of time.” 

Lethander dropped his pack by the door and groaned at the one bed they had between them. He looked at Velanna and Cadewyn as they made their way into the room. “Well, we all get very cozy or someone sleeps on the floor.”

Velanna moved to build up a fire in the cold hearth. “I would prefer the bed myself, but I don’t wish to take it from the two of you.” she glanced over her shoulder. “I would be willing to share as well. But I understand if neither of you would want to. I don’t want to cause any more trouble than I already have.” 

Lethander crossed his arms and stared at her. “What exactly happened with you and Varania? Better yet, is there anyone in our group that neither of my children has slept with and or fallen out with?” 

“Me, but the night is young.” Cadewyn said lightly as he rummaged in his pack for a nightshirt. “I do not mind sharing, the bed or otherwise.” the Light Warrior pulled his tunic off and took a seat on the bed to watch them.

Velanna glanced back to the hearth, and with a muttered spell started a small blaze. “I courted her. I loved her. But she… There was an attack on Vigil’s Keep, darkspawn that came and almost overwhelmed us. I grew desperate and made a mistake, one that caused me to flee the keep, letting the others think I had died. They found me months later in Kirkwall, running a clinic under the city. I had left my responsibilities and oaths behind. I let her think I was dead. I deserve her hate, just as I deserve Fenris’ and yours for causing her pain the way I did.” 

“I’m finding my son can hate someone for breathing the wrong way. I was not here for your transgressions, and I will not hate you out of hand. If either of them dislikes it, they can speak to me. But we are wardens together, and I need all the help I can get as I learn what it means to wear this.” Lethander waved absently at himself as he spoke.

“Varania is my child in name, but not blood. She is just as passionate and full of fire as he is. I will give you a chance to earn my hate, but not tonight. I think we’re all too tired for it.” Lethander started to pull off his armor and pile it by his pack.

Cadewyn had leaned back on his elbows as he watched them. “We should likely get dinner before we get too comfortable.” 

“That would require one of us elves to go down to fetch it,” Velanna said. She smiled slyly. “I saw how they looked at us when we were down there. I would relish teaching them not to turn their nose up at us.” The tension she had felt from being roomed with Varania and Fenris’ father eased, and she stood up to remove the scarf around her face and her cloak. 

“I’m still mostly dressed, and I’m in Warden colours so hopefully that will get us a fair serving.” Lethander headed out of the room, and smiled as he heard the creaking of wooden slats as he passed by the room Sirad and Rhys had taken. After he’d haggled with the innkeeper for a fair price and decent portions, he returned laden with a tray full of food for two starved warden and one elvhen warrior.

There was a rickety table with four chairs to one side of the room and the three elves sat down to dig in silently. Velanna wrinkled her nose at the slightly overcooked meat, but she was too hungry to turn it down. 

She glanced over at Cadewyn, her eyebrows drawing down slightly. “Am I mistaken or did you offer yourself earlier?” She had been so wrapped up in telling Lethander her tale that Cadewyn’s words had almost slipped by her. 

“You are not mistaken dear lady.” Cadewyn said with a wink. 

Lethander nearly choked on his meal as he saw the way Velanna responded to the other fighter’s offer. “I...I should…”

“Why am I beginning to think this is more common in Arlathan than I had previously thought?” she asked. “Wait… was it just me, or was it Lethander you were offering yourself to? I don’t… I don’t have the best record when it comes to these things. I never have.” 

“I was talking to you, but if Lethander happens to join, I would not object.” Cadewyn smiled at her and offered his hand to the blond elf. “I have a feeling that he is still affected by the Joining, though he tries to hide it.” he gave his companion a look that had sent many a Light Warrior to their knees for the Captain.

“I….” Lethander’s mouth snapped shut as he considered the two elves before him. Velanna was attractive, as was Cadewyn. He sighed and made sure the latch was closed before he joined them. “Can you cast something that will muffle any noise we make? The last thing I need is either of them exploding in anger at me for what might happen in here tonight.”

Velanna let out a shaky breath. “I haven’t… I haven’t been with anyone in a long time. Not since… and very few before that,” she admitted. Still, she rose to her feet and cast the spell so others would not overhear. 

Taking her bottom lip between her teeth, she took several steps back until she stood in the center of the room. Carefully and deliberately, she undid the clasp to her hair and let it fall around her shoulders. Her hands went to the bottom of her robes and she drew the thick material over her head, leaving her clad in her corset and smalls. 

Lethander took a seat by the bed and nodded to Cadewyn since he’d started this off between them. 

The Captain took Velanna’s hand and led her to the bed, his motions gentle and his expression soft as he undid the clasps to her corset and let it drop to the floor. He knelt before the elven mage and pressed slow, soft kisses to her neck, down her collar until he had her nipple between his teeth.

Lethander squirmed as he watched them, unsure when he should join them on the bed or if he should start slow and take himself in hand.

Velanna gasped, her nipples puckering under Cadewyn’s ministrations. She hadn’t realized until this moment just how starved for touch she’d been all this time. She looked at Lethander through half-lidded eyes as desire began to swamp her, holding out her hand for him. 

The older elf rose and took her hand, a slight smile as he leaned in to kiss his fellow warden before he slid off the bed to strip out of his tunic and boots before he slid down next to Velanna to lave at her other breast, his hand rested on her belly as he pleasured her.

A low whine escaped her, and her thighs parted easily. She could feel an ache beginning to build between her legs, moisture seeping. Her fingers curled in Lethander and Cadewyn’s hair, gripping the white strands as she arched her back to press closer. She murmured under her breath in Dalish and Elvhen, telling them just how good they were making her feel. 

Cadewyn moved up to kiss Velanna slowly, while he let one hand trail down to the ties of her smalls. He pulled back with an arched eyebrow. “May we?”

“Please, tell us what you need, Velanna.” Lethander whispered in her ear before he started to loosen the laces to his trousers.

“Touch me,” she pleaded. “Both of you.” She took Cadewyn’s face in her hands and gave him a deep kiss before she released him and gave Lethander one, nipping at his bottom lip. There was something that she wanted from them, something that she was afraid to give voice to. Instead, she dropped to her knees in front of them, her fingers going to the ties of Cadewyn’s breeches. 

“What do you want? We’ll make sure you’re satisfied Velanna, but we want to hear what you want from us.” Cadewyn replied as he kicked his breeches aside.

Lethander had shucked his own trousers and was behind Velanna, his hands on her shoulders and carding through her hair gently. “Been a long time since I was with a woman,” he murmured softly.

Velanna reached up and took both of them in hand, stroking slowly. She loved how hard they were for her, and how their cocks were slightly different, but both in wonderful ways. She looked up at Cadewyn through blonde lashes, her tongue peeking out to swipe a long stripe up his shaft. “I want you both in me at the same time. I want to feel you both moving inside me.” She turned her head and lapping at the head of Lethander’s erection. 

“Maker above.” Lethander moaned as he felt her lips on his cock. “Don’t tease me too much, it’s...hard to keep from coming already.” he watched as Velanna went between the elves, taking each of them down further with each pass.

“Good thing you’re a mage then, pull slick from the aether.” Cadewyn groaned as she wrapped her fingers around the base of his shaft as she slowly drew him into her mouth, until her lips met the ring of formed around his cock. 

“I’m not gonna last long if she does that to me.” Lethander gasped as she stroked her fellow warden slowly.

It had been too long for Velanna that she lost herself to her need. She let go of Cadewyn, holding him to her with only her mouth, while she slipped a hand between her thighs. She gasped at how wet she’d become, her fingers grazing over her swollen clit. But it wasn’t enough; she needed more than her own hand. Her lips moved faster over the two men, making them as slick as she was, uncaring for the lewd sounds she was creating. 

Lethander gasped as she focused on him for a while before the female warden leaned back and stared at them both while she dipped her fingers inside then held them up to Cadewyn to lick clean, with a repeated offering to Lethander.

The Tevinter elf lapped at her fingers then grinned deviously. “I think it’s time you had a bit of a ride, Warden.” 

Her heart hammered in her chest with nerves and anticipation. “I’ve never… I’ve always only…” She shut her eyes and admonished herself. She was a healer when it was called for; she needed to be an adult. “I’ve never been fucked in the ass before.”

Lethander choked down a laugh at her bluntness. He tugged her up so he was pressed against her, chest to hip. “It’s nice if your partner takes their time. We’ll be sure you are ready for it. Do you wish to ride, for one of us to take you, we hear and obey your desires.” 

Cadewyn sat up and smiled at her. “I have experience preparing you for such things. Come and let us enjoy each other, all of us. If you don’t like, just say so and we stop.” 

Velanna looked over her shoulder at Cadewyn. “Experience?” She laughed to let him know she was only teasing him. Her laughter died and she hooked a leg around Lethander’s waist, pressing herself close, her wet cunt sliding along his shaft and bumping against her clit. 

She gasped in pleasure. “I could come just from the feel of you,” she whispered in Lethander’s ear. 

“Then do so, we’re wardens and Cadewyn is a warrior. We can go for much longer than others.” Lethander arched his back so he rubbed against her clit again. “Come for us, I want to see how you look.”

Velanna rolled against him, her thighs beginning to shake as she pushed herself up on her toes. It wasn’t until Cadewyn reached around her, palming her breasts and plucking at her nipples, his erection resting in the crack of her ass, that she finally snapped. Her head dropped back against Cadewyn’s shoulder as the two men held her up, her hips gyrating against Lethander, smearing wetness across his cock. 

“Do you want me inside you, while Cadewyn prepares you?” Lethander gasped as he watched her shudder against him. 

The Captain moved away only to get the oil in his pack before he settled next to them. “If you don’t want to try it this time, we can take you one after the other.” Cadewyn offered.

“Oh, Creators.” She gasped at the thought and then moaned. Together, the three of them maneuvered themselves so that Lethander was flat on his back on the bed, with Velanna straddling him. She spread her legs open wide, giving the older elf a good look at how much she wanted them, wanted what they were going to do before she rose up on her knees and began to sink down on him. 

When Lethander’s cock first breached her, Velanna threw her head back and practically purred in satisfaction. She easily took him in, her wet heat gripping him tight. Her hands went to her breasts and she rolled her nipples, grinding down to get as much of him inside her as possible. 

Cadewyn uncapped the oil, and let some drizzle over his first two fingers before he gently probed at her ass. “If it hurts, or you decide you don’t like it, slap my hand or something.” the elvhen warrior worked one finger into her tight ass, and smiled at how she moaned for them in Dalish.

“Oh...Maker, Dumat… fuck.” Lethander gasped as she clamped down on his cock when Cadewyn slipped his finger in.

Velanna leaned down, her breasts dangling over Lethander’s lips. She froze, forcing her body to relax, to let the feelings wash over her. The penetration was strange, but she rhythmically squeezed around Lethander in pleasure when a second finger was added. 

“You’re going to make me come before he’s even in you.” the older elf gasped with each squeeze of her cunt around him. 

“Imagine how you’ll both feel once I’m inside your ass, warden.” Cadewyn growled in her ear before he slicked his fingers and added a third. 

“Please,” Velanna groaned. Her hands clenched the sheets around Lethander’s head and she leaned down to whisper in the other elf’s ear. “I’ll remind you, that you’re a warden,” she said her voice a rasp. “Can you feel him inside me? Can you imagine how much tighter I’m going to be once I take his cock? She reached behind her and stilled Cadewyn’s hand. “You need to come so bad, don’t you Lethander? How long has it been since you were inside a woman?” She rocked her hips, lifting up and sliding back down, dragging her wet heat over his erection. “Can you feel how wet I am for you? Your cock is so thick inside me, hard and strong.” She broke off on a moan, her hips slapping hard against his. 

“Since...si...since his...mother.” Lethander managed to moan before his eyes closed and felt his cock jerk and pump deep inside Velanna. 

“You broke him already?” Cadewyn teased as he pulled his fingers free to pour oil on his cock. He was eager to be inside her, even more since he knew the pleasure one could get from being taken by two men at once. “Are you going to come again for us? Drench him as I fuck you both?”

Velanna squirmed against each pulse of Lethander’s cock inside her, reveling in it. “Please,” she begged. “Give it to me, both of you.” 

At the first push of Cadewyn’s cock she stilled, then a low whine escaped her as she was slowly filled, her body almost vibrating with tension and need. 

“How is that?” Cadewyn purred in her ear as he stood up and drew back from her slowly, then slipped back into her tight ass just as sedately. He didn’t want to make it too easy for her. 

Lethander started to pant and moan with each brush of Cadewyn’s cock against his. “That’s...new.” the elven warden moaned as he felt her squeezing his still hard cock after each slide inside her. 

Bracing herself on her hands and knees over Lethander, Velanna rose up above him. “Fuck me,” she demanded. Whether she was talking to Lethander, Cadewyn, or both, even she didn’t know. Images danced in her head of all the things she wanted to do with her two elves. A dam had been loosed inside her, and her wild imaginings made it to her lips. 

“Next time I want to watch the two of you. “I want to have a mouth on me, a tongue against me, tasting how much I like seeing the other getting fucked.” 

“You don’t want much do you?” Lethander moaned as he started to thrust upward into her, but gave up when he countered Cadewyn’s own rhythm. “Guess he’s setting the pace.” he moaned into her mouth as he felt Velanna bounce on him from each hard slap of Cadewyn against her.

“So...beautiful. Mythal, you’re gorgeous, both of you.” the Captain gasped in her ear as he sped his strokes, each time he moaned louder, more obscene things in elvhen to them both.

Velanna’s clit scraping against Lethander, his cock moving wetly inside her, Cadewyn thick in her ass, all culminated into her body winding tighter and tighter. She clawed at the sheets, her spine bowing, almost curling in on herself as she was pushed on and on and on in spiraling pleasure. When it finally broke she let out a strangled cry, her mouth going slack while her cunt clenched wildly on Lethander’s cock, the pleasure almost blinding. 

Lethander groaned as he felt her tighten around him, as she held his cock tight while Velanna came again, her body rigid until she slumped forward.   
“Maker woman, you’re going to snap it off and then what will you do?” Lethander hissed in her ear as he started to roll his hips in a way that didn’t counter Cadewyn’s thrusts. “Warden stamina, you want to see how far we can go?”

“I’m...close.” Cadewyn growled in her ear as he snapped his hips faster, his thick cock plunging into Velanna deep fast and hard. “Gonna fill you, both of us.”

“Do it,” she groaned. “Give it to me.” She could feel her need rising again, another orgasm tearing through her, although smaller than the first. She shuddered through it, drenching Lethander’s prick. 

“Fuck...fuck.” Cadewyn moaned as he lost his rhythm and came deep in Velanna, but didn’t stop moving as he fucked her ass. 

“Lethander should lick you clean, make you ready for another round. Maybe his fingers while I wear your ass out. Unless you want to suck him off while I keep this up. I can go for a very, very long time warden.” Cadewyn laughed as he felt Lethander’s hard cock rubbing against him on every stroke. 

“I think she likes it, she just squeezed my cock again.” he moaned. 

“Please,” she whimpered to Lethander. “Do it, please.” She was gone past any reason or caring. All that mattered where these two men. 

The newer warden pulled away gently, his gaze dark and intent as he turned around so he could lap at her cunt while Cadewyn continue to fuck her. He had to hold Velanna by the waist as he started with her thighs and made his way to her pussy. He lapped at her slowly, his tongue pressed against her clit as she was fucked from behind.

“So ...wet.” he moaned before he pulled her down on his face and licked his cum and hers slowly from the elven mage.

Velanna didn’t have to ask or be told. She leaned down and took Lethander’s cock in between her lips, their combined tastes exploding on her tongue. 

If Lethander could have spoken he’d have shouted her name, instead he held on as her cunt rocked over his mouth with each stroke from their bed-mate. Even though he’d lapped every bit of his cum from her, Velanna was dripping wet, his mouth full of her.

“Close...again. Maybe you should try next, Lethander.” Cadewyn gasped as he abruptly slowed down to churn his hips in a circle instead of the fast, snapping of his hips. “Can’t wait to do this while I’m in your cunt.” he hissed in her ear. “Come for us.”

Varania gasped around Lethander’s cock, her climax rushing through her, moisture seeping out to slip across Lethander’s chin. 

Cadewyn moaned as he felt his balls draw up as he filled her once more. He pulled back gently and stumbled into a nearby chair. “Water, clean up and then what does the lady want?” he asked

Whatever Velanna was going to say was cut off by a low moaning of Lethander’s name, swears in Dalish and a wet, lapping sound of his tongue bringing her off once more. He remained in place until her shudders stopped and she slid to the side of him.

“Methinks the lady needs a break, as do I.” he whimpered.

Velanna didn’t think she was capable of movement or speech. She lay on her side in a daze, a beatific smile on her face. She was pleasantly sore all over, and knew she would have to heal herself at some point, but couldn’t muster up the energy to do so. 

Cadewyn got them all cleaned up and settled them in bed, Velanna between the two elven men. Lethander against the wall and Cadewyn on the outside. They all dropped off easily and slept until there was a knock on their door the next day.

Velanna’s eyes snapped open. She was sprawled out across the two elven men, their naked limbs entangled, and the scent of sex heavy in the air. The knock came again, and this time she sat up in horror. There was no time to set the room to rights, no time to pretend that what had happened between them hadn’t. She squeezed her eyes shut, pressing the heel of her palm against her eyelids, cursing herself in Dalish. 

Varania knocked again impatiently. It was bad enough Fenris had made her go to wake them, but being made to wait while one of them answered was making her irritated.

Velanna let out a slow breath and got up from the bed. She snatched up her robes from the floor, slipping them on before she undid the silencing spell with a wave of her hand. She stood before the closed door for some time before she worked up the nerve to open it. She hadn’t done anything wrong, and she needed to remember that, to pull on some of her nerve that she had once had. 

Varania arched an eyebrow at her former lover then scowled as she saw the state of undress of the others in the room. “Really, you...you…” the red-head warden snapped her mouth shut before she screamed Tevinter obscenities at the other woman. Instead, she clenched her teeth so tight they squeaked before she snapped their orders at Varania. “Downstairs, fifteen minutes. Be ready to depart in an hour.” 

“We’ll be ready,” Velanna said, her head held high. “Thank you.” 

“You’re not welcome.” Varania hissed as she turned and made her way to Fenris’ room. 

“How mad is she?” Lethander asked as he rolled to his side to watch Velanna. “We did nothing wrong, and they need to learn that I have my own life.” the older elf looked around for his clothes with a wince. “Next time, I need to stretch beforehand.”

Velanna lightly placed her hand on his back, a healing spell moving over his body. She did the same for Cadewyn, then herself. She sighed and gave Lethander a wry smile. “Very upset. I wouldn’t be surprised if she was telling Fenris right now. I’m sorry for what any relationship with me is going to cost the two of you.” She winced at the word ‘relationship’.

“My son needs to realize I am an adult, and as much as I love him, I won’t deny what I want for his happiness.” Lethander dressed quickly, his mind already whirling around what could be awaiting them.

“I’m his Captain so if he does have something to say he’d better think carefully before he says it. Also, Exalted March, war...that’s a lot more important than who any of us are fucking. He shouldn’t even be here, not after what Fen’Harel did through him.” Cadewyn muttered as he grabbed his boots and yanked on the laces harder than he needed to.

Velanna stared at Cadewyn, and then a slow smile curved her lips. “More important matters, but I don’t wish this to be a onetime thing between the three of us.”

“I see… we can discuss that once this war is settled. I would not be opposed to it, if Lethander would not mind.” Cadewyn said with a smile.

“I do not find fault in it, but I agree that further discussion is needed.” Lethander said as he strapped his sword into its holster and grabbed his pack. “I need breakfast and to deal with them.”

“I won’t let you deal with them alone,” Velanna assured him. She ran a brush from her pack through her hair and tied it back with a golden clasp. Snatching her pack and staff from the corner of the room, she straightened her shoulders. 

“Nor I, in fact I hope Fenris decides to test me on this. I’m his Captain, you’re his fellow Wardens and I will remind him of it if he forgets himself.” Cadewyn grabbed his things and opened the door for them to exit.

**  
They found the others in a private room in the back of the inn. The large table in the center of the room was a bit crowded, and already overloaded with food. Velanna knew that whatever they were being charged was more than any of this was worth, but with an army a day’s ride away, the village could afford to make money where they could off of newcomers. She took a seat and accepted the plate that Sirad sent her way, digging in with a hunger that she hadn’t felt since her Joining. 

Fenris and Varania wore twin scowls as they watched Lethander, Velanna and Cadewyn enter the room. Fenris jumped when he felt a sharp pinch to his thigh from his husband. “What in the Void was that for?” he hissed under his breath.

Varania ate slowly; her gaze fell on Lethander and Cadewyn, and then darkened as it lit upon her former lover. 

“You will be nice,” Anders hissed back in the language of his birth. 

“Nice?” Fenris whispered back at him. “She spurned my sister and now is sinking her claws into Lethander.” he replied in Ander to his spouse.

“Okay, so first off, you need to realize that your father survived in Minrathous his whole life and he isn’t weak. Second of all, I don’t think Cadewyn is either. Plus, who has Velanna been with since you have known her? Your sister? And who have the rest of us been with? Everyone else under the sun.” 

Fenris looked away from Anders and stabbed at his food viciously. He knew Anders was right, but he didn’t have to like it. He ate sullenly, his mood getting worse every time Anders poked him when he gave his father, Velanna or Cadewyn a dark look.

His only solace was that Zevran seemed to give Varania the same treatment for each eye roll or angry burst of Tevene that she whispered to him.

It got to the point where Zevran actually lifted his mug of ale towards Cadewyn in a salute, winking at him.

Cadewyn winked back and smiled at the Antivan elf. He made a note to speak with him later; sure he had good counsel on managing more than one lover for the long haul.

Fenris thought his leg was going to be black and blue by the time Anders had stopped pinching him. “Do that again and I’m leaving.” he finally hissed as the blond warden hit a tender spot on his upper thigh.

“No, you’re not. You’re still a warden and one of my men. So until you’re dismissed you will stay put Warrior.” Cadewyn said with a gleam in his eye. “Now, if we’re all done with breakfast, I believe Aedan has a plan?”

Aedan grinned at Cadewyn. “I mean it. Any time you want to become a Grey Warden, my doors are always open.”   
“If I tired of babysitting adult elves, I’ll let you know. Now let’s get to business.” Cadewyn replied.

Fenris sat there, angry and embarrassed but he hid it behind his ‘slave face’ as he awaited orders from one of his commanders. 

Anders pinched his leg again, but this time a bit more playful. 

“Anders has already arranged for horses, and we should be in the army encampment by nightfall,” Aedan said. “We need to try and convince the army to turn away from destroying Tevinter, and instead work to backing Sirad and his claim of Archon. There are some that I’m not sure of, but who we need to really watch out for it--”

“Gabriel,” Anders interrupted. “He’s representing the Chantry in this and won’t like that we want to help Minrathous instead of completely destroying it. 

"Stop, that spot fucking hurts." Fenris hissed. 

Cadewyn leaned back and looked at them. "Then how do we convince him to help instead of harm."

“By showing them how much more profitable it will be if they keep Tevinter intact. There will be new avenues of trade opening.” Zevran sat back in his seat. 

"Then perhaps you should be the one to remind him of this?" Lethander said.

“If anyone knows how to talk someone into something, it’s Zev,” Aedan agreed. 

“Then you will need to work on the others,” Zevran said. “Make sure they understand it is in their best interests to turn the army to another cause.” 

"Then we should be on our way, since we've got a full day’s ride to catch them." Fenris said as he rubbed his thigh.

Lethander nodded his agreement and turned to Aedan for his thoughts.

“Just remember,” Aedan added. “We don’t know who Fen’Harel had a hold of at one point. We need to be on our guard.” 

"Me, Lucretia, Gabriel that we know of." Fenris said solemnly. "Unless he'd influenced Rhys or Anders, I don't know who else he would have gotten to."

“I’m learning to take nothing for granted,” Aedan said with a sigh. He pushed up from his seat. “Alright, let’s get this miserable ride over with.” 

“I agree.” Fenris turned away with a last irritated look at Velanna headed off with the others. 

Lethander shook his head at her and fell in behind the others, a grim look on his face.

Before Anders knew it they were mounted on their horses and leaving the village behind them, riding off into the deep snow. Zevran led the way, with Anders next to him, the elf keeping up a steady stream of chatter to get the mage’s mind off of where they were and the bitter cold. 

Fenris scowled all the way there, his expression tense as they made their way towards the army. 

Varania was crabby because of the cold so she had very little to say until they met up with Gabriel and the rest of the Exalted March.

The army sprawled as far as the eye could see, the combined might of all the nations of Thedas, come together to bring the righteous fury of the Chantry down on Tevinter. No one paid them any mind as they rode through the bulk of the army towards the heart of the encampment, where they would find the leaders they sought. 

“Maker’s breath, look at this.” Fenris said in awe of what _he_ had helped to start.

“They’ll rip Minrathous apart if they can breach the walls,” Sirad said. 

“Or be slaughtered by the Juggernauts on those same walls,” Zevran added. 

They came to the heart of the army, the tents grander, and the faces familiar. Aedan was the first to dismount in front of a tent they had been directed to and strode inside without preamble, the others following behind. Gabriel was absent, but Sebastian Vale and a few others stood around a large table, maps and missives spread out in front of them. 

“Sebastian.” Fenris called out as he approached. 

Cadewyn saluted the other man and smiled grimly.

Sebastian’s eyes widened in pleased surprise before his lips broke out in a wide grin. “All of you have finally made it!” He skirted around the table to clasp hands with those he knew, and to be introduced to the ones he did not. 

“Where’s Gabriel?” Aedan asked, cutting right to the point. 

“He’s in Hossberg,” Sebastian answered. “As guest of the King and the First Warden.” 

“He needs to be here, with the men.” Fenris said.

“And we need to talk to him before anything else happens.” Cadewyn added.

“The Archon is dead.” Aedan meandered over to the table and glanced down at a map. “We need to move quickly and carefully before the Senate elects another one in his place.”

“This is good news,” Ciro said. “They will be leaderless and the Senate rarely gets things done with a consensus.”

“If they know an army is two weeks out they will make haste.” Sirad lowered the fur lined hood of his cloak. “If anything to not appear weak before us.”

“We have a lot to tell all of you.” Aedan paused by the map and narrowed his eyes. “Sirad killed the Archon, and with an army at his back we can take Minrathous without too much bloodshed.” 

“The problem is getting Gabriel and the others to agree to taking it rather than slaughtering everyone in sight.” Cadewyn muttered. 

“Tevinter has transgressed,” Ciro started.

“And we have discovered it was not their doing,” Aedan interrupted. “As I said, we have had a long few months, and need to talk to all of you.” Aedan had told the others that he wanted to keep Fenris’ part out of what had happened as much as possible. They had agreed to blame it on the Archon, but that they had discovered he had acted alone without the will of the Senate. 

“With the Archon dead, we need to take advantage of their confusion and weakness. Do you not see the advantage of that?” Cadewyn pressed on with Sebastian.

Sebastian held up his hands. “This is not my decision alone. If I back you with Starkhaven, Gabriel and the others could still choose to press on to rip Minrathous from the ground.” 

“Whoever backs us will have priority for trade.” Sirad moved to stand next to a brazier, holding out his hands for warmth. “Most of Tevinter has been closed for trade for far too long. Both of your countries stand to make good money. It would benefit us as well. Minrathous relies on Tevinter in order to sustain itself, and there is never enough.” 

“We want...hold I should not speak for Rhys.” Cadewyn turned to his leader with a questioning look. 

Fenris warmed his hands, conspicuously quiet as they spoke.

Rhys crossed his arms over his chest. “I’ve been told that the Archons who have moved to abolish slavery in Tevinter end up friendless and dead. Sirad has a claim, he was born a noble, and he will have all of us to see it done. He’s also my husband, and those who are friends of Tevinter under Sirad, will be friends of Arlathan.” 

Ciro gave Rhys a considering look. “I think when put that way, I can convince the other princes of Antiva to throw their lot in with the both of you.”

“Gold does seem to make the princes move from the comfort of their palaces,” Zevran laughed. 

“That it does.” Ciro gave him a wink. 

“Then we should find Gabriel and convince him as well.” Fenris said softly with a glance to Anders then the other wardens. 

Sebastian hesitated before he spoke. “Your First Warden is a powerful man in the Anderfels. He seems to be taken with the idea of destroying Tevinter. Gabriel has thrown his lot in with him.” 

“Wonderful,” Aedan muttered. 

“We’re not supposed to take political sides,” Anders said incredulously. 

Aedan sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “You know better than that. That’s not how things work in the Anderfels. Besides, we’ve already broken that tenant ourselves a few times now.” he lowered his hand. “Where is King Alistair?”

“In Hossberg as well for the moment,” Sebastian shrugged. “He… He said he wanted to keep an eye on things. I was getting the feeling he did not trust Gabriel and the First Warden.” 

“And the Qunari?” Rhys asked. 

“They are secretly sailing towards Minrathous with the Rivain,” Ciro answered. “We were to crush the city between one army on land, and one by sea.” 

“This is going to be impossible.” Varania said.

Sirad frowned. “I have to try. Even if no one comes with me, I have to try.”

“I’ll be there, and Cadewyn will leave when we are ready to fetch the other warriors now that we know where we are going.” Rhys raised an eyebrow at Cullen and Hawke. “Bringing the army of Kirkwall with them?” 

“Yes, and we will stand with you Rhys.” Cullen said with a meaningful look to his lover.

“As will the mages of Kirkwall.” Hawke agreed.

“Thank you,” Sirad said with a smile. “I don’t… I don’t want a war. I think if I can make the Senate see reason, with an army camped outside the city, maybe it won’t be necessary.”

“Optimistic,” Anders murmured. 

“No… I believe in the Senate’s need to save their own skins,” Sirad answered. 

“Whatever I can do Sirad, I am at your side.” Fenris said with a haunted look to him. He didn’t want there to be any further strife thanks to what he’d started while taken over.

“As will I.” Varania added.

“See,” Aedan said with a wicked grin. “Do we really need to get Gabriel’s permission?” 

“Not for Antiva’s part,” Ciro announced. “There’s gold to be had, and we would feel much at ease to have someone we can trust as a neighbor.” 

“And Starkhaven?” Sirad asked. 

Sebastian sighed. “The Divine did not want this war. If we can prevent it, then I will aid you.” 

“Then we need to be on our way to Hossberg after a bit of rest.”Fenris said gravely.

“Cadewyn and I should go back to Arlathan to bring the other warriors here,” Rhys said. 

“I will go to Hossberg,” Zevran volunteered. “I’ve been there before, yes?” 

“As have I…” Anders mumbled. 

“Then Anders, you, Fenris, Zev, and Lethander go to Hossberg. Find Alistair. Zev, see if you can use that lovely tongue of yours to convince the First Warden and Gabriel not to destroy Minrathous.” 

Zevran gave Aedan an elegant bow. “It will be as my commander asks, yes?” 

“Why me?” Anders exclaimed. 

“Because you grew up in the Anderfels. You and Zev are the only two we currently have with us that have a chance of navigating Hossberg.”

“I was a child when I left,” Anders shot back, panic threading into his voice. 

“And you aren’t anymore. We need you,” Aedan replied gently. 

“You need to do this, Anders.” Fenris said just as gently.

“Fuck… yeah…” Anders groaned. “Alright.”

“If I go, the First warden will try to pull me into his machinations,” Aedan added. “The four of you be careful, though. Don’t trust him.” 

“He's your commanding officer,” Sebastian said, dumbfounded. 

“Yeah? He’s also power hungry,” Aedan answered. “If Gabriel and he have come together, it can be for only one reason; what this will gain the First Warden.” 

“We will hold here, and be awaiting your return my heart.” Fenris said in Tevene to his husband.

Lethander nodded and turned to his son with a slight frown. “I need to speak with you before we go Fenris.” 

“As you wish, father.” the younger elf said stiffly. He waited until they were dismissed and followed the older warden into a side room where they could talk. He stood against the door and stared at Lethander worriedly.

“Sit down, I am not going to talk to you while you stand there and scowl at me.” the older warden said as he took a seat and waited. Once Fenris had joined him, he started off.

“Fenris, I don’t know what is wrong. Well I do, but you need to remember that I am not the version of your papa that you remember as a boy. I’ve had to deal with losing you, your mother and Varania over the years. I’ve suffered in the Imperium under Lucretia’s hand and others. Whatever you are seeing me as, I’m not that man. I love you, I am thrilled to have you back in my life but you have to accept that I am more than the memories you got back. I joined the wardens of my own free will. I didn’t do it to spite you; Aedan didn’t offer to spite you. I need you to understand that I’ve got my own life now, and just like you had to learn to be free so do I. Becoming a warden is a step on that journey.”

Lethander watched as Fenris’ expression changed from anger, to worry, then on to confused hurt. He didn’t sigh and explode at him like he would have before, but he was sure that his child was not going to hear him, at least not right away. “Do you have anything to say or are you still angry with me?”

Fenris looked away, his expression closed off as he replied. “I’m hurting alright? I thought I was going to die, or worse in that cell. I got my memories back and I know you’re a man that has to make his way after being cut free. Of most in that room, I know that pain too well. It’s...not what set me off at Aedan or you.” the warrior stood and paced as he went on, his agitation too much to keep him still. 

“It’s that...you could have died and I wouldn’t even have had a chance to see you, tell you I was me again. I was angry with Aedan for rushing you, I didn’t...I didn’t want to lose you like that father. It’s selfish but I don’t care. All my remembered life until I got my memories back, I thought I was alone, getting Varania back was unplanned, entirely random and it wasn’t easy going at all. I...I don’t think we have time for this talk, not in the way that would explain things to you, but...I’ve always been so fucking lonely until the wardens. I didn’t want that to be why I lost you, not when I’d barely gotten you back in my life. I know I didn’t take it well, I know I’m not dealing with you and Velanna and Cadewyn well, but it’s a bit of a shock. Just give me time; I just need time, please.” Fenris pleaded with his father as he finally stood before him.

Lethander rose and pulled Fenris into his arms, his cheek rested on the snowy white hair as he felt his son start to tremble in his hold. “Son...what’s wrong? Why did you even come here if it was going to get to you like this?” he asked quietly.

“I have to make things right papa. I need to fix what Fen’Harel broke.” Fenris pulled away and wiped at his face angrily, embarrassed by the tears that threatened. “I’ll be fine, we should go anyway. We don’t have time for this.” he straightened up and turned to go. “I’ll talk to you soon, Warden.” 

“Fenris…” Lethander called out to his son.

“No, not now, you need to leave. Just...watch out for Anders, that’s all I ask of you warden Lethander.” Fenris left and went over to his husband, his expression solemn as they listened to Aedan give orders for the group that was to depart to Hossberg.

Lethander didn’t like how they’d ended their talk but there was no time to clear the air. He’d just hope that he’d have a chance to speak with his son at some point during their journey.

Anders slipped his hand in Fenris’. “Aedan just told us that we need to find Alistair first.”

“Find him and stick by his side,” Aedan reiterated. “While the four of you are gone, we’ll get as many as possible to join our cause.” 

Anders snapped to attention and saluted Aedan. “Ser, yes, ser!” 

Aedan laughed. “Then move out, wardens.” 

Fenris didn’t join in his husband’s good mood as they got ready to head out to the Anderfels city. He was quiet as they mounted up and headed away from the camp.

Lethander didn’t spare too long for goodbyes with Cadewyn or Velanna, since they were in a hurry. He resolved to speak with all of them once the damned war was over. For the time being, they had a ways to go, and no more time to spare on personal problems.

It didn’t take them long to reach the capital city of the Anderfels. The army sat just outside it, and most of their journey consisted of riding through the troops. As they approached the gates, Anders swept back his cloak so that the guards could see his warden tabard. 

“A mage and three elves ride into Hossberg,” he began as they drew closer. “It’s like the start of some bad joke, and the bad joke is my life.” 

“Ah, but we are wardens, yes?” Zevran said with a smile. “We four are suddenly elevated in their eyes.” 

“Just what I always wanted,” Anders groused. He drew up short at the gate, his spine straightening.

“State your business.” One of the guards asked in Ander. 

Anders curled his lip. “Warden business, so none of yours. Let us in.” 

Fenris and Lethander sat up straighter in their saddles, both elves easily giving the guards matching sneers as they awaited entry.

“Are the four of you a part of the army?” the other guard asked.

“We’re Grey Wardens, so let us in before we show you exactly how little mercy we show darkspawn and those that try to stop us.” Anders edged his mount closer, forcing the man to stumble back. 

“Sorry, ser!” the other one stammered and quickly moved to open the gate and let them through. It wasn’t until they were some ways down the snow packed street that Anders began to laugh. “Oh, Maker, I have wanted to do that since I was five!” 

“I see.” Fenris drawled in Trade as they headed into the city. 

Lethander smiled at his son-in-law. “Getting that out of your system feel good?”

“Oh, yes!” Anders crowed. He led them through the streets towards the center of the city to the king’s palace. “Just as long as they don’t challenge me to feats of strength, I think we can do this.” 

“I think you’ll be fine if they do, considering how you manage to pin me or Zev down when you feel like it.” Fenris muttered as they went on, his gaze steady on Anders back, but a hint of mischief in the way his eyes lit up.

Lethander grinned; pleased to see his son seemed to be coming out of his mood.

Anders choked and turned in his saddle. “Oh, now you’re making jokes. I must be acting sad indeed for you to want to cheer me up like that.” He winked at his husband. 

“If we get time alone, I’ll really cheer you up.” Fenris said with a devious grin. 

“Zev, I think that’s a not so subtle hint for us to let them room together.” Lethander said in Tevene as he fell in line next to his fellow warden.

“Is that a not so subtle hint for you and I to room together?” Zevran asked.

“And this is the point where I remind you guys not to speak in Tevene where others can hear you. Tevinter isn’t thought very highly of here,” Anders sighed. 

“Forgive me Anders, I’ll remember that.” Lethander said quietly.

“I would also guess that us calling you Anders is like saying hello Smith back in Ferelden. What should we call you?” Fenris asked in Trade.

A muscle in Anders’ jaw jumped and he was silent as they skirted around a group of merchants setting up shop for the day. The closer they got to the palace, the more the streets were cleared of snow and slush. 

“Adelric,” he finally answered. “Maker, help me.” 

“Can you go by no other name if it will bother you so?” Lethander asked softly.

“It’s just a name,” Anders grumbled. “At least this way it won’t cause any confusion while we’re here.” 

Fenris cleared his throat and gave his father a serious look. “Only use it when you have to.” 

“Understood, let’s just get there. The longer we are out and about, the more nervous this place makes me.” the older elven warden said.

When they finally reached the street that led straight for the palace gates, Anders’s shoulders stiffened with apprehension. He hadn’t thought about how few templars they had seen with the army, but he knew now why that was--they were all here. templars patrolling the streets, marching in groups, their armor rattling as they stomped on the cobblestones. Anders shuddered, and forced his eyes straight ahead towards his goal. 

Fenris kept in line with Anders, his back stiff and his hand twitched for the hilt of his blade. He wasn’t sure what had happened there, but he did not like seeing templars at every turn. “I will not let them have you.” he hissed to Anders.

“This is a nightmare, right?” Anders asked. “I’m in the Anderfels, and there are templars everywhere. This isn’t happening and Pounce is lying on my chest, slowly suffocating me and making me have weird dreams.” 

“It is very real,” Zevran said unhelpfully. “And I’ve just promoted you to Aedan’s second in command, congratulations.” 

“Wait, what?” Anders sputtered, his mind struggling to catch up with Zevran’s logic. 

“It’s not a real thing, but they don’t know that. They attempt to take you, and they will know they are harassing the right hand of Warden-Commander Cousland, the Hero of Ferelden. The templars respect rank, yes?” 

“They do, and they also respect marshal strength. If not the templars then the wardens of the Anderfels will know you’ve earned our respect. If they don’t get it, I’ll be your champion.” Fenris added.

“No need to pretend I’m of low rank around here.” Lethander said quietly.

“Ah, but in the Grey Warden of Ferelden, there are only two ranks,” Zevran grinned. “Aedan and those that do what he says. I personally think there is the third rank of people that call him on his bullshit sometimes. That’s the important one, no?” 

Anders snorted. “Yes, that one is very important.” 

Before he knew it, Zevran had taken his mind off of the surrounding templars and they had reached the gates. The king’s guards were not as easily cowed as the ones at the city gates, and Anders found himself being stared down, even though he was mounted. 

“State your business,” one of them said with a note of authority. 

“I am Warden Adelric,” Anders replied. “We were commanded by Warden-Commander Cousland of Ferelden to come and speak with King Alistair. I was told he is inside.” 

Fenris stared at the guard, his gaze cold as his steel as he awaited their response.

Lethander stayed in place next to Zevran; sure he didn’t need to speak.

“We were not told you were coming,” one of the guards answered. 

“You wouldn’t have been,” Anders replied. “We just arrived with him and he is in the army camp as we speak. Should I return and tell him that we were not welcomed here? Maybe you can be the ones to explain to him why.” 

The guards exchanged a look. “And what of the elves with you? You don’t mean to tell us that they are wardens as well. Everyone has heard of Aedan Cousland, we have not heard of you and your… elven wardens.” 

“We are wardens, I assure you serah.” Lethander said haughtily. 

“Just because you have not heard of something, does not make it untrue. Let us through and stop wasting our time.” Fenris snapped.

“You’re getting in the way of Grey Warden matters,” Anders added. He lifted his hand and a flame erupted on his palm. “You might want to rethink that.”

“And you are threatening us with magic when there are thousands of templars just behind you,” said one of the guards. “You might want to rethink that.” 

“Send someone to King Alistair,” said Anders. “Have them ask him if he knows Warden Fenris, or Warden Zevran. Ask him if he knows Warden Adelric, also known as Anders. Then you come back and explain to Aedan Cousland why his wardens were barred from finishing a task he had assigned them.” 

Fenris smiled and lit his brands as he watched the guards. “Do you wish to be the ones who held up visiting wardens while you decided to have a pissing match over letting us in? Or will you open the fucking gates?” 

“We’ll open up the gate, knife-ear, but we’ll keep our eyes on all of you.” The guard turned and at his signal, the gate began to rise. 

Anders closed his hand, extinguishing the fire. “That… was not advisable.” Power surged in the air, pulling on Fenris’ brands. Anders grinned down at the guards. “Have fun, boys.” He urged his horse on. 

When they passed beyond the gate, Zevran drew up alongside Anders. “What did you do to them? I know you did something?” 

Fenris snarled at them, his brands still bright in the waning daylight. “Next person to call me knife-ears around here will see his heart before he dies.” 

“Easy, Warden, I’m sure Anders took care of them as we went by.” Lethander said as he tried to reach his fellow warden and keep him from charging the others.

“Let’s just say that the next time they try to have fun, they’ll find their swords aren’t as sharp as they should be. How embarrassing for them. It won’t last forever, just a few months.” Anders’ smile was the picture of innocence. 

“How about I just go and relieve them of those particular appendages. To look at them, I doubt they get much use.” Fenris said angrily.

“Calm yourself, losing your temper will not help and it just cause problems for the wardens.” Lethander replied.

“It doesn’t matter, the moment I walk in and no one can feel the taint in me, there will be questions and issues we’ll have to deal with. I should have worn my other armor.” Fenris muttered as they headed into the center of the city.

“We’ll tell them that you are a new recruit,” Anders said. They found the stables and dismounted, handing off their horses to the stable boys. Anders lowered the hood of his cloak and led them to the palace entrance. The palace wasn’t grand, but it was large. It lacked any true adornments that could be seen in other palaces like in Orlais or Ferelden. What it was built to last, something that would stand against assault. The Anders usually thought of function first, aesthetics second when it came to their buildings. Years of war with Tevinter and several Blights had shown them the importance of making something that would hold up against hostile forces. 

They weren’t stopped from going into the palace since they had been let into the gates, but Anders didn’t doubt that they had already been told they were there. He could practically feel the eyes of the guards on them. 

Fenris wanted to scream in frustration but instead he followed along behind his ‘commander’ like a good recruit. 

Lethander looked to Zevran, not quite sure what was going to happen.

Zevran remained silent, but his eyes were sharp as he catalogued the guards he could see, and even the ones he could not but knew were there. 

Anders had never been inside the palace before, so he let Zevran led the way. The inside was just as plain and sturdy as the outside, but here was where the decorations were. Large heads of various animals were mounted and hung on the walls, while tapestries that depicted legendary battles of the Anderfels gave a little color. 

“I feel like those heads are staring at me,” Anders whispered in Trade.

“Some of them are,” Zevran replied quietly. “Watch yourselves.” 

“More like we need to watch them.” Fenris said softly.

“We need to watch out for each other before we wind up mounted like those creatures.” Lethander replied as they walked. 

There was a single, large door at the end of the empty main hall, and when they approached it opened. A man walked out, dressed in chain mail and the tabard of the King of the Anderfels. “Wardens,” he boomed, his graying beard shaking when he spoke. “I was just now told of your arrival.” 

“That must be Seneschal Vikrys. He keeps everyone away from the King.” Fenris murmured. 

“Someone was paying attention when I spoke,” Zevran praised. 

“Seneschal Vikrys,” Anders replied just as loudly. “We’ve come in search of King Alistair with a message for him from Warden-Commander Cousland.” 

“I do listen on occasion.” Fenris hissed.

“I see, is this something I can relay to his Highness so you may return to the business of war, Warden…?” he paused with a smile that meant he knew who they were and he was playing them.

“No,” Anders said flatly. He didn’t expand on his answer, and the two men locked eyes. 

The Seneschal stared at him for a moment longer before he gave a long suffering sigh and turned on his heel as he beckoned for Anders to follow. “Leave your servants there, as where they are talking is meant for warden’s ears and eyes only.”

“Sure.” Anders made a show of talking to the air. “You stay here. I’ll expect good behavior while I’m gone.” He then motioned for the others to follow him.

“I like the part where I tell him not to make a scene and he doesn’t listen,” Zevran murmured. 

“Him, listen to us? Clearly the end of days will be upon us when that happens.” Fenris said quietly.

Anders made a rude gesture behind his back at them, but kept a bland smile on his face. They followed the Seneschal into a long hall, and then veered off to the right into the dining hall. Four men sat at a long table, two Anders recognized. Gabriel sat next to a large man with a thick beard, while across from them sat Alistair and who Anders thought was the King of the Anderfels.

Fenris and Anders gave a bow towards Alistair, but did not acknowledge Gabriel, not yet.

“King Alistair of Ferelden, I believe you know these Wardens?” Vikrys said with a haughty sniff to his words. 

“I do Seneschal, you can stand down.” Alistair said as he glanced at the elves and Anders. “It must be dire indeed if Aedan sent you here.”

“It is,” Anders replied. “If we could have a moment of your time, your Majesty.”

“Of course Anders.” Alistair nodded to him but he stopped when the Anderfels King cleared his throat and looked to the tall blond warden before him.

“Your wardens are rather rude, Alistair. If I didn’t know better, the one you’re speaking with is one of my own countrymen, yet he does not acknowledge his king. He also travels with an elf playing at being a warden, wearing our colours.” King Schirach gave Fenris a look that would have sent most men scurrying for cover before he turned to face Anders and Alistair. “This is an insult to my home and throne, King Theirin.”

“They are Grey Wardens your majesty. There was...an incident regarding Warden Fenris, but this is not the time to go into it. As such they bow to no one crown or banner, as you know. Anders is no more beholden to you as his King as he is to me, and I’m sure anything serious enough to send a senior warden directly to Hossberg is something that requires my immediate attention.” Alistair said with a hardness to his voice that had crept in as he’d spent more time in the Anderfels.

Fenris and Lethander both seemed to stiffen as the Anderfels King spoke of them, especially Fenris’ lack of the taint. He knew the King was a warden as well, but the man had already rubbed him the wrong way faster than he’d anticipated.

Anders inclined his head towards the king. “My apologies,” he said in Anders. “I meant no offense.” His heart slammed in his chest, but he kept his face impassive. He could feel the eyes of some of the most powerful men in the world on him, and he fought not to squirm under their gaze. 

“It is no bother; I will have my Seneschal show you to a side room so you may confer with King Theirin. In the meantime, I will make sure there is enough for your wardens at dinner this evening.” King Schirach arched an eyebrow at them and smiled in a way that made most of them hold in a shudder. “Of course, that is if you will allow me to replenish you before you must return to the war camp.” 

“Of course, your highness. We would be remiss to refuse hospitality from the King of the Anderfels.” Fenris replied in flawless Ander.

“Thank you,” Anders said. Zevran for his part gave the king a graceful bow in thanks. 

“You speak our language well, elf, I am impressed.” the noble warden got up so he could see to their meal and to leave them in the hands of his seneschal. 

The First Warden had been silent, and Anders didn’t like the cunning in his eyes. The man had made the King of the Anderfels a Grey Warden, a dangerous endeavor considering what could have gone wrong. If the rumors were true, the First Warden was the true power behind the throne, but Anders was beginning to doubt that the king was so weak. 

Fenris remained quiet as they awaited the Seneschal to return, he also didn’t want to give Gabriel any fodder. He glanced up when they were directed to another room, his thoughts held until it was just Alistair, Anders, Lethander, Zevran and himself in the smaller meeting room. “How much trouble will I be in if I divest him of his heart?”

“Well, at best you’d get us killed, and at worse, you would start an incident that would get everyone else killed,” Anders drawled. He sat down heavily in a chair covered in bear skin. He wrinkled his nose. “Ugh… I thought I’d left these smells behind.” 

“I don’t know,” Zevran mused. “It’s no worse than the wet dog smell of Ferelden.” 

“Or the tanneries of Antiva?” Fenris said crossly.

“It could be fish; I do believe the smell makes you retch Fenris?” Lethander said from where he’d fallen into a chair next to Zevran.

“You know,” Anders mumbled into his hands. “I’m well aware that not everyone in the Anderfels is like this, but there is something in the damned air that makes the men think that their shit doesn’t stink, and they’re so much better than everyone else because they can swing a sword.” 

Zevran leaned over and patted Anders’ knee. “So you are saying that Aedan would fit in perfectly here?” 

Anders snorted and lowered his hands. “Aedan is too nice.” 

“Can we get back to the matter at hand before I snatch the life from the next person who calls us knife-ears or assumes we’re servants of Warden Adelric?” Fenris growled from where he’d slumped into a chair next to his husband.

“Is this going to be something I don’t want to hear?” Alistair asked with a sigh. “Because Aedan rarely tells me good news anymore.” 

“Well…” Anders drew out. “It depends on your definition of good news, doesn’t it? I mean, The Archon is dead, and we found out that he didn’t have anything to do with the attack on Gabriel.” 

Alistair motioned with his hand for Anders to continue. “Come on, hit me with it. I know it has to get bad from there.” 

“That depends on your definition of bad,” Anders began.

“Oh… For the love of…” Zevran rolled his eyes. “Warden Sirad was the one to kill the Archon, yes? He is married to the King of the Elvhen, and had been born into a noble house of Tevinter. He has nobility, the power, and Arlathan behind him to take Tevinter for his own. We want the Exalted March to be turned to other things in order to aid him in this.” 

“And there is it,” Alistair groaned. 

“Simple, isn’t it? The main thing is to get Gabriel to agree with this change of purpose to the March. With an elven mage, a noble born one who can take the Archon’s seat by right of bloodshed at the helm, maybe Tevinter can change its ways.” Lethander offered up.

“But he’s a mage, and an elf,” Anders pointed out. “One will make it so Gabriel won’t be pleased unless he thinks he can control Sirad, the other won’t endear the Anders to him.” 

“It does not matter what the Anders wish.” Zevran waved his hand absently. “And Gabriel will have no army except for the templars left to him. All of us saw how the Divine did not want this march. Those that have joined the army for reasons of faith will be easily swayed to our cause.” 

“That’s all well and good,” Alistair said, “but the First Warden, the king, and Gabriel are up to something. I haven’t been able to figure it out yet.” 

“He killed the Archon; the seat is his by right of the land. End of discussion.” Fenris and Lethander said in eerie cadence.

“Gabriel isn’t going to just believe us.” Alistair sat back in his chair and steepled his fingers together. “None of them are.”

“They will if I say it happened.” Something passed over Anders face before it settled into steely determination. “In fact, I think I know how we can make this work.” 

Zevran shook his head slowly. “No… You will endanger yourself.”

“Do you have a better idea?” Anders asked. 

“What are you plotting?” Fenris asked.

“They’ll believe it if I say it happened,” Anders repeated. 

“And one way to make sure they understand that is for him to prove the strength of his words,” Zevran added.

“Why am I not liking the sound of this?” Alistair sighed.

"None of us are actually. Spit it out Anders." Fenris said as he gave his husband a glare that would have split stone.

“It’s simple,” Anders said. “We tell them what Sirad did and that he has the right to rule in Tevinter now, but needs the army to back him up. If they don’t believe that he, a mage and an elf, killed the Archon, then I just tell them I am willing to back up my tale with combat to prove the might of my words. You wouldn’t believe how many arguments are won that way here.” 

"Are you crazy?!" Fenris jumped up and got in his husband’s face. "You are strong but you told me yourself how men of the Anderfels train to fight the second they can hold a blade or a bow. I forbid you to throw your life away like that."

“And I know my people,” Anders replied evenly. “I know what will get the quickest results. Coin talks in the Anderfels the same as anywhere else in Thedas, but what really speaks here is the ability to beat the shit out of someone. What good is coin when you’re trying to pick a living out of the Maker forsaken, blighted earth? And this is only if they think to challenge our story.”

“There might be a chance we can get the king and the First Warden to see that having Sirad as Archon will be good for the Anderfels.” Alistair ran his fingers over the thick fur on the armrest. “They might not care if they believe it or not.” 

"We do that then, I will not stand there and watch you get hurt, Anders. Please don't do this." Fenris pleaded quietly with the blond warden. 

"He knows his people, Fenris, let him do what he must. If it comes to that." Lethander chided his son.

“I might have to do this, love,” Anders whispered. “But let’s see if we can talk our way through this first.” 

“If we can get the Anderfels to back Sirad, it would go a long way towards helping him in his reign,” Zevran murmured. “But let us try to leave the bloodshed as a last resort, yes?”

"Fine, do what you need to." Fenris snapped then got up to pace.

Anders reached up and snagged Fenris by the wrist as he passed by. “Love, I can do this.” 

"Let go of me." The elven fighter said as he stilled.

"Fenris...stop being selfish. Let him do this, if it comes to that." Lethander scolded him openly.

Anders let go with one last squeeze. “It’s alright. I’d be furious at him if our positions were reversed.” 

Fenris resumed pacing as the others continued to plan.

“We’ll tell them when we take our next meal.” Alistair’s eyes tracked Fenris’ progress around the room. “I think we should wait for Aedan, though. He should be the one to backup his words with might, not you.” 

“And risk Aedan?” Anders asked. 

“And risk yourself?” Zevran shot back. 

"I'll go get Aedan, you figure out what the fuck you all are doing while I'm gone." Fenris snarled at them.

“Wait to see if he’s needed,” Zevran counseled. “The First Warden still does not know how Aedan survived the Archdemon, and I do not like the thought of the first warden anywhere near Aedan, yes?”

"Then let's see what they say at dinner. In the meantime, perhaps we can get settled, clean up and be ready for dinner with the King." Lethander said as he watched his son pace.

Anders got to his feet. He slowly walked over to Fenris and stood in his husband’s way. “Fenris, I need you to talk to me.” 

The elf looked to the side as he spoke. "Not in front of everyone else." He said.

"That's our cue to find the seneschal and find rooms." Lethander said to Zevran.

“I’ll come with you.” Alistair pushed to his feet and followed the others out, leaving Fenris and Anders staring silently at each other. 

“I can’t risk silencing the room,” Anders whispered. “So please don’t yell at me.” 

"It does not matter what I say. You will so this foolish thing, force us to watch while you play their games in order to persuade them to do what is right. Just leave me be, Anders. I can't stop you but it does not mean I like it." Fenris' voice never rose above a harsh whisper but his eyes gave away the fear and anger he harbored.

Anders closed his eyes in resignation. “Then go… Fetch Aedan now that you know the way here and back.” 

"I'm not a dog; do not let the ways of your countrymen rub off on you. Besides, I thought we agreed to wait until after you've made your case at dinner to get Aedan?" Fenris glared up at his husband in anger. "I wouldn't make it back in time, so don't try to make me leave so I won't see you fighting either."

“Sorry.” Anders took Fenris’ hands in his own. “This place, it’s getting to me. The smells, the way people speak, the sights, it’s as if I had never left.” He looked around the room with a wry smile. “Although the palace is much nicer than what I grew up in.

Fenris scowled as he turned to face the fireplace. "Let us find the seneschal so we can freshen up before dinner"

Anders let go of Fenris’ hands. He knew that his husband was furious at him and the only reason he wasn’t yelling was because of where they were at. He winced when he thought of the lecture he was going to get when they got back to camp. 

The seneschal was waiting for them in the hall when they walked out. He silently led them through dark hallways, lit only by the occasional brazier that hung from the ceiling. After he left them to the small room they had been given, Anders removed his heavy cloak and went to the washbasin to splash some cool water on his face. 

Once Anders was done, Fenris followed suit then slumped into a chair in front of the fireplace. He knew he was pouting and being childish, but he didn’t want Anders to get hurt in some stupid show of bravado against hardened warriors. 

An awkward silence fell, and Anders was the first to break it, unable to stand it anymore. “Zev is good at talking people into things,” he offered. 

“He’s an elf; they will pay him no more mind than Gabriel would to you because you’re a mage.” Fenris said sullenly.

Anders removed the leather thong that held back his hair and combed the blond strands out with his fingers, detangling the knots. “Maybe, but I’m not wrong in that they won’t believe us when we tell them what Sirad did. Someone might need to be ready in order to make them accept it. Whether that’s me, or anyone else.” 

“Fine, I don’t care. I just want this to be done and over with so we can get back to the camp.” Fenris muttered as he got up and began to pace once more. “I want to go home to Ferelden, forget all of this bullshit and never come out of my room again. It’s not like I can fucking fight the Darkspawn anyway.” the elven warrior slapped the pillows off the bed in frustration as he went by.

Anders glanced away. “Then go.” 

“Right and leave you here alone with these people? With Gabriel? You’d think I’d do that to you Anders?” Fenris had stopped to glare at his husband, disbelief writ over his face.

“What I think is that you’re miserable here,” Anders said. “I don’t want that for you.” 

“So you’d send me off, just like that? What happened to being at your side? You...you faced down a deranged God that had taken me over, you have stuck with me even when I don’t deserve it and now you’d just tell me to go? Because I don’t want…” Fenris clenched his mouth shut as well as his eyes before he lost his temper with Anders. “I’m not going anywhere; I’m not leaving you here dammit.”

Anders held up his hands. “Alright. But what none of you seem to understand is that the Anderfels plays by different rules. I love you, but I don’t want you to be…” his eyebrows drew down as he looked for the right word, “exposed to this place. I don’t any of you to be… Damn… I can’t explain it. It’s like there’s a part of me that I hate, a part I don’t like to think about and now here it is for all of you to see.” 

“You’ve seen me at my worst, Aedan, my father, Rhys as he screamed for his brother. You mean to tell me that you think we can’t handle this part of you? Fine, this place is different, I fucking hate it but I will not abandon you, not after all the shit we’ve been through Adelric Iefyr, I will not do that to you, or to us do you understand me?” Fenris was in his face again, his eyes bright and his teeth bared in an angry snarl. He feared being sent away from his other half, his heart and if Anders said to go again; he would but he would loathe every step of the way

“This place is madness,” Anders said softly. “Too many Blights and too many invasions by Tevinter. No one in the other countries cares what happens in the Anderfels, it’s so far, so remote. But I guess I couldn’t forget as easily as everyone else.” 

“I don’t see why you give a damn about this place; they abandoned you to the Templars as a boy.” Fenris said angrily. “Let’s go talk to the others; I’m sick of waiting around to be led around by the nose.”

“I give a damn because I spent my childhood trying to prove myself to these people, to my father. That’s what I’ve been doing my whole life--proving myself to people who don’t give a shit about me. Whether it’s living up to their shitty expectations, or trying to show that I am worth something, that’s what I’ve done. I can’t just…” he waved his hand, “break that habit as easily as I thought I had.” He pointed to the floor. “I’m here now. Right back in the fucking Anderfels. But I’m an adult this time, one of their vaunted Grey Wardens. You might not see why I care, and frankly I don’t see either. I don’t want to care, Fenris.” 

“Then don’t.” the elf shot back. “You have nothing to prove to anyone, least of all the people here. You’re a damned fine warden, Aedan is lucky to have you in his ranks and you don’t need to prove something in some pissing contest with one of the wardens here.”

“We leave the pissing contests to Aedan then?” Anders asked with a laugh. 

“It’s more his thing than yours.” Fenris said his gaze intense and not humorous at all.

Anders snagged Fenris’ hand and drew him close. He gave his husband a lingering kiss. “Come on; let’s get this dinner over with.”


	20. Nineteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anders vs Gabriel, go. Or in other words, might versus right, who will come out on top?

Fenris had never wished for his Arlathan armor more than he did as they entered the dining hall to join their companions. He knew he seemed crabby and irritated but the Anderfels did not agree with him.

It didn’t escape Anders’ notice that they had been seated to one side of the table, while both kings, Gabriel, and the First Warden sat on the other side. Battle lines were being drawn. 

A roasted pig sat on the center of the table, with various vegetables and fresh bread. Anders inclined his head in a sort of a bow to the kings, something he had seen Aedan do many times when confronted with royalty. Aedan never bowed, the Grey Wardens were supposed to not have any true king, separate as they were from the rest of society. The moment he was seated a tankard of ale was placed in front of him. 

The Anderfels King and First Warden raised their tankards in salute to their guests, both men smiled at the other wardens as they hoisted their drinks “A night of camaraderie before the battle begins wardens.” King Schirach tilted his head towards Anders. 

“Do you wish to raise a toast before dinner is served, or do you wish to get right to business, Senior Warden Adelric?” he asked.

Anders raised his tankard. “To this beautiful pig who gave its life so we can enjoy a good meal.” 

Alistair’s lips curved into a smile, and laughter lit his eyes. “I’ll drink to that.” 

Neither the King or First Warden seemed amused but they did not press the point. Instead they raised their goblets and drank to Anders toast. Once their tankards were filled, the First Warden looked to Anders. “So what was it that you wished to discuss with us? Whatever it was that brought to our doorstep?”

Anders took a careful sip of his ale. “The Exalted March needs to be put to another task.” 

“Excuse me?” Gabriel asked. “The march has begun. This exalted army will crush Minrathous and finally show the magisters they cannot escape divine retribution.” 

“You heard him Knight-Vigilant. The March needs to be put to a better use.” Fenris said after a long pull of his ale.

“There is a way that Tevinter can be taken with minimal loss of life,” Alistair offered. “The Ferelden army will be leaving the Exalted March unless--”

“Unless what?” Gabriel snapped. 

“Unless you give these men a chance to hear what they have to say.”

“Would you rather men and women go to their deaths for glory and a cause some may not feel in their hearts, or take Tevinter, make it better, reshape it into something besides the den of depravity and sickness it is now?” Lethander asked Gabriel with a brief glance to Anders once he finished. He was the junior warden in the room, and an elf which he knew devalued his words, no matter their truth.

“Reshape it?,” Gabriel scoffed. “How? The magisters will never allow it. It must be razed to the ground and be cleansed.” 

_He’s become a fanatic_ , Anders thought. _Fen’Harel was not kind to his mind._

“Two of our own were taken by the magisters,” Anders continued on. “Warden Lethander and Warden Sirad. We slipped into Minrathous, and Warden Sirad killed the Archon when we found them and made our escape. There is no Archon in the high tower of Minrathous. But there could be soon. Either one of their choosing, or one of ours.” 

“Sirad is husband to the King of Arlathan. He was born in Minrathous to a noble house. He can take the Archon’s seat and turn Tevinter to something greater, something that would benefit you all, yes?” Zevran accepted a plate of meat, but waited until the others were served to eat. 

“If you allow another Archon to rise from the current ranks, they will not allow you to march on them easily. Would it not be beneficial to have an Archon who will work _with you_ from day one, rather than fight you every step of the way?” Fenris asked as he filled his own plate then looked to his husband for what he had to say.

“I know that Ferelden is tired of magisters and slavers. It would be nice to able to not worry about that, and have a new avenue of trade.” Alistair cut into his meat and took a bite. 

“Coin will mean nothing when the magisters have let loose demons across the land. Do you really think that any of them will change if Warden Sirad is Archon? They are mages, and as such, are inherently corrupt in their soul. They will seek power, as they always do.” Gabriel made no move to touch his food. 

“And what will your march be if all the armies of Thedas leave it to back Sirad?” Anders asked lightly. 

“Do you not see a mage warden before you that is not seeking power? He could have easily abandoned the wardens and assisted Sirad in taking Tevinter. There are other mages within the wardens ranks that hold their oath to the Gray seriously Knight-Vigilant. If I can sit here and tell you not all mages are corrupt, one who has been a slave in the very city we plan to enter, then I think you can learn tolerance.” Fenris sneered at them.

“I do not think your past or opinion matters in this _Warden_ Fenris. Tevinter is a bastion of depravity. If Warden Sirad takes over, it will just become a playground for mages, and with Arlathan’s might behind it, it will either topple over when elves and magisters go against each other; or it will spread its corruption more than a Blight.” King Schirach said with a scowl.

“I don’t think Fenris should even be present, as this is Warden business.” the First Warden said as he stared at the elf.

“I am going to remain. Because I am a member of King Rhys Iefyr’s house, my opinion does matter as does Sirad’s and Warden Lethander’s. We are all products of the Imperium’s chokehold. So I tell you again, if Warden Lethander and I can support this plan, after what we have suffered, you would do well to listen.” Fenris growled in response to the First Warden’s malice.

“With all due respect, ser, Warden Fenris was there when the Archon was killed, and is trusted by Warden-Commander Cousland.” Anders slowly put down his fork. “If he goes, then the Knight-Vigilant must as well.” 

“And leave you to whisper your poison?” Gabriel growled. “I think not. This mage was the one who proposed that we give the mages of thedas more rights. “Freedoms” he called them. Aedan Cousland is his superior. Now they come to us with a story that we must stop this march, something that will cripple Tevinter, placing another mage, one of their own on the Archon’s seat?” He slammed his fist on the table, rattling cutlery. “A convenient story, mage.” 

Lethander stood against Gabriel’s tirade, his eyes dark with anger. “Do you think any of us want to see another magister rise to power in Tevinter? That place took my son from me, my pride, my life, everything. Yet because of the very ones you would call villain, I stand here before you a free man. I wear the warden colours because Aedan believed I would make a good warden. He also believes in Sirad, and would not let us go off on a hare-brained scheme if he didn’t think it was a good option. Would you rather have an Archon that is willing to work with the Chantry, acknowledge the Divine and Grand Cathedral in Orlais, or continue to blaspheme as it has happened since the death of Andraste?” 

“I would rather Tevinter be destroyed,” Gabriel hissed. 

“Then you would advocate for the needless deaths of thousands,” Alistair replied cooly. 

“I think none of us are seeing the larger picture,” Zevran offered. “We can have an Archon who is a Grey Warden, who would follow chantry doctrine, who would see the country prosper and bring much needed peace between Tevinter and the rest of Thedas. The war with the qunari would end. slavery would be illegal. War would be averted.” He grinned. “A new influx of coin would flow. The Anderfels stand to prosper alongside Tevinter as the closest neighbors to Minrathous.” 

The First Warden and King Schirach looked to each other then at Zevran. “You speak sense Warden, however, without the Chantry’s support this will be a difficult thing to change the flow of the March. Suggestions on how we could change the Knight-Vigilant’s mind?”

“You cannot be serious!” Gabriel shouted. “You cannot mean to listen to them. Killed the Archon? They are lying to get the march to stop.”

“That’s a heavy accusation to make against a Grey Warden,” Anders said darkly. 

“An incredibly stupid one, especially with witnesses to back it up.” Fenris added. 

“Several witnesses, four of which are looking right at you Knight-Vigilant. Shall we get Aedan Cousland as well to make it five?” Lethander threw out.

“Enough. Knight-Vigilant Gabriel, you have levied a serious accusation against one of my countrymen, a fellow Grey Warden and one who has suffered at the hands of many a templar. Do you have evidence to stand on?” the Anderfel King looked furious as he stared down the templar leader.

“He’s a mage, they all lie,” Gabriel hissed. “And his friends are aiding him in this.” 

“Not good enough,” Anders shot back. “I can back up my claims, can you?” Anders knew the moment those words left his lips that he couldn’t take them back. 

“You now accuse several wardens Knight-Vigilant. What would you do, slander all of them by association?” the First Warden asked angrily. Mage or no, Anders was a Warden and he was their commander no matter where they hailed from.

“The people of the Anderfels believe that a person’s word should be backed up by the might of battle, do you not?” Gabriel asked, his eyes never leaving Anders. 

“We do,” Anders replied evenly. 

“And if I win?” Gabriel said. 

“Then you take your templars and carry on without the support of the Anderfels, the Grey Wardens and anyone else who backs them.” the First Warden said icily.

“So I win nothing then,” Gabriel sneered. “Except the chance to show everyone why the templars shouldn’t be trifled with. I know you had something to do with my enthrallment to that magister bitch. I don’t believe that you were a victim.”

“She broke you, didn’t she?” Anders whispered. “You’re scared now that you know your vulnerable.”

“I fear nothing,” Gabriel cried. “Least of all a mage who thinks to climb higher than he should. Prove to me the strength of your words, Adelric. Let them see what you really are.” 

“You do not get to use his name like that.” Fenris growled at Gabriel, his brands flashed as he rose to his feet.

“A test of strength it is, but what are the stakes? You stand accused Warden, what is your wager?” King Schirach asked as he stared between the two men.

“If I win, then you need to take your templars and go back to Orlais, go back to the Divine and ask her what she would have of you. She didn’t want this war, Gabriel.” Anders felt strangely calm, the fear fleeing from him as he began to accept that this was really going to happen.

“If he wins?” Fenris asked quietly.

“ _When_ I win,” Anders amended.

Gabriel got to his feet. “Then let us meet in the courtyard in ten minutes.”

Alistair shook his head slowly. “Aedan is going to kill me for this.” 

Fenris watched the Knight-Vigilant depart before he turned to his husband. “He will try to kill you no matter the outcome, you know that don’t you?”

Anders cut into the cooling meat and chewed slowly. “Yep,” he nodded. 

“He’s strong, Anders,” Zevran whispered. “You’ll have to be on your guard for--”

“Being powerless while he cuts me down?” Anders asked between bites. The reality of what he was about to do began to finally settle back in. 

“How can you be so fucking calm about this?” Fenris yelled finally

“Because if I’m not calm, then I’m not going to be able to concentrate, and if I can’t do that, I’m going to fucking die,” Anders said lightly. He pushed his plate back and got to his feet. 

“I need a sword,” he said. “If someone would lend me one.” The only show of nerves was the way he twisted at his wedding ring on his finger. 

Lethander pulled Fenris to a corner to calm his son before he did something foolish. 

The First Warden pulled a sword from over the mantle and handed it to Anders. “Take care with it warden.”

“Thank you, ser,” Anders replied. He looked back at Fenris. “Kiss me for luck?” 

“I shouldn’t.” Fenris gripped before he pulled the blond mage down for a drawn out kiss. “Don’t fucking die on me.”

“Neither one of us are allowed to die,” Anders murmured against his lips. “Love you.” 

“Love you, and I am going to make sure you know just how displeased I am later.” Fenris promised as he pulled back and glanced at the King and First Warden. “You have a templar to defeat.”

“Oh, Maker,” Anders groaned, some of his fear leaking into his voice. He pushed it aside and straightened his shoulders. “Let’s go.” 

**

The courtyard of the castle was swept clear of most of the snow, drifts piled high against the walls. Gabriel stood waiting for Anders in full armor, a sword in his hand, a shield strapped to his arm. He grinned malevolently at Anders as they approached, raising his sword towards the mage. “I will finally have my revenge,” he snarled. 

“Yeah?” Anders asked when he stopped a few paces in front of the templar. “Me too…” 

Without warning, Gabriel lunged for Anders, his sword swinging up high. 

“No, you fucking bastard.” Fenris screamed as he watched Anders and hoped the mage moved in time.

Anders raised his own blade to block the incoming strike. Flames burst forth on his hands, shooting up his sword as the weapons connected. Anders was pushed back on the wet cobblestone, and he was barely given time to recover before he had to block another attack. 

“A sword?” Gabriel laughed in Anders’ face. “You will make this all the easier.” 

“You forget where I was raised,” Anders said through gritted teeth. “Who I serve under, who I’m married to. I’ve had years of one person after another try to teach me how to swordfight. Plus… I’m a mage.” With a murmured word, an invisible force of power slammed into Gabriel, knocking him back. Anders didn’t give him any time to recover either, taking the advantage to swing his flaming sword at the templar. He stances were sloppy, but they were there, half formed things that kept him on his feet. 

Zevran and Alistair were on either side of Fenris, the elf with his hand on Fenris’ arm to keep him by their side. 

Lethander watched them go back and forth, his gaze split between his son and the blond mage. 

Fenris grasped Zevran’s hand tight in his as he watched Anders fight for his life.

“And you forget that I’m a templar,” Gabriel replied as his shield came to block Anders’ strike, flames skittering across the metal surface. 

The spell began forming before Anders’ mind could catch up to what Gabriel was going to do, a survival instinct, a need for self preservation. The ground under them turned to crystal, ice shooting up Gabriel’s legs with ominous crackling. When the smite hit Anders, he felt the breath leave his lungs as his connection to the Fade was cut off. The ice spell had frozen gabriel from the waist down, sealing him to the stones below. The templar screamed in rage.

Anders panted for breath and raise his sword. “It didn’t have to be like this,” he rasped. 

“It always will be like this,” Gabriel replied. 

Anders’ sword came down, and Gabriel blocked it once more with his shield. But he was a hardened templar, someone who had been in countless fights with mages during his long career. He threw his arm wide, knocking Anders’ sword back, the mage leaving himself open. 

“Always this way,” Gabriel growled, his sword slipping easily into Anders’ unprotected abdomen. 

Anders’ eyes went wide and he gasped in pain. The two men locked eyes as Anders lifted his weapon, slicing at Gabriel’s throat, the sharpened steel easily parting flesh and muscle. Blood sprayed, and Anders stumbled back, Gabriel’s sword slipping free from his body. 

“Anders…” Fenris gasped and started to go towards his husband. “No...no.” 

Anders weaved on his feet and his sword fell from suddenly lax fingers. The light of life left Gabriel’s eyes, and his body partially slumped over, his legs still encased in ice. 

“Should’ve thrown a smite at me first,” Anders laughed weakly. “Stupid bastard.” Blood began to soak his robes, and he glanced down.


	21. Twenty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened to Anders? What will happen when they meet the First Warden and the King of the Anderfels? Will Aedan need to intervene?

“Take him to Sirad,” Zevran urged. “Quickly.” 

Fenris stumbled over to his husband, gathered him in his arms and disappeared in a flash of blue-white light. He reappeared, screaming for help, for Sirad, for someone to help Anders. “Sirad! I need Sirad!”

Aedan and Sirad came rushing out of a tent neary. Sirad took one look at Anders in Fenris’ arms, the two men kneeling in the snow, and he skidded to a halt, dropping to his knees. He could smell blood in the air and reached for Anders. 

“What happened?” His voice was brisk and professional, despite how wide his eyes were. 

“Got in a fight with a templar,” Anders gasped in pain. “I won.” 

“Fenris, I’m going to need to take a look at him, you’ll need to take him into the tent and release him,” Sirad said gently. Cold wetness seeped into his robes, but he ignored it. 

The elven fighter nodded and hurried to the tent after Sirad. He put Anders down gently then released his husband reluctantly before he slumped to his knees next to Aedan. “Please...help him,” he begged Sirad.

“Why didn’t you heal yourself?” Sirad asked Anders as he began to cut at his robes with a knife, carefully peeling the material back from the wound. “Anders?” He glanced over to see that the other mage was no longer conscious. 

Aedan placed his hands on Fenris’ shoulders and squeezed gently. “Sirad will help him.” 

“Gabriel hit him with a smite, but he got him.” Fenris said as he watched Sirad work. He felt numb, and sticky. He looked down to see his warden blues had darkened to purple from Anders blood. “I can’t lose him...please.” he said again as he turned to stare at his hands.

Magic flared and reacted with Fenris’ brands. Sirad placed his hands lightly over the wound and closed his eyes. “The wound is deep,” he said, his voice distracted. “Intestines are cut, and he’s lost too much blood.” 

Aedan abandoned Fenris’ shoulders to wrap his arms around the shorter man. “Can you save him?” he asked. 

Sirad’s eyes flicked over to Fenris, focusing for a moment before he answered. “Yes.” 

“Do you need me to ...you know?” Fenris’ eyes widened as he stared at his husband then up to Sirad. “He’s gone...he’s gone.” he screamed in grief and tried to lunge from Aedan’s grasp.

Aedan held on tightly, whispering in Fenris’ ear. “Let Sirad help him.” 

Closing his eyes, Sirad began to repair the damage done to Anders’ body. He knew he had a short window of time for this to work, so he moved quickly. he healed from the inside out, knitting together tissue, sweeping away Anders’ body’s own poison that had leaked into his system. When there was nothing but a pink scar across Ander’s stomach, Sirad hiked up his robes and climbed up on the cot, straddling Anders. He cupped the other mage’s face gently in his hands, and leaned down, his lips a hair’s breadth away from Anders’. 

“You can’t go yet,” he whispered in Tevene. Sirad had tried once to describe to Anders just what it was he did when he used his power, but had been unable to completely explain how for a single moment, he and the person he was calling back shared life. Anders’ heart shuddered and slammed in his chest in time with Sirad’s, and the elven mage crushed their lips together, exhaling into Anders’ mouth, giving him breath and a spark of life that he needed. Power rose in the air, almost crackling around the two mages.

Fenris slumped in Aedan’s grasp, his racking sobs loud even in the din caused by the spellcasting. His brands ached and throbbed almost in time with the two mens. He begged, pleaded and prayed as he hung his head in anticipation of being told he no longer had Anders at his side.

When Anders finally gasped against Sirad’s lips, taking in the first breath that the elf offered him, Sirad smiled. He sat back up, his face paling from sudden dizziness. “There you are,” he said weakly. 

Anders’ eyes had a hard time focusing, but when they did his eyebrows drew down sharply. “Did we just have sex?” he asked

“You...you died.” Fenris rasped as he struggled free of Aedan and went to Anders side. “You took about twenty years off my life. Never do that again you hear me?” the elf’s voice shook along with his hands as he fell over his husband and began to sob.

Anders placed a blood encrusted hand on Fenris’ back and squeezed the elf closer weakly. “Maker,” he breathed. “I…” He closed his eyes. “I’m so sorry, love.” 

Sirad began to topple sideways off of Anders, but Aedan managed to catch the elf before he hit the floor. “I did it,” Sirad said, his voice a thready whisper before he passed out in Aedan’s arms. 

“He can sleep with Lethander whenever he wants, I won’t say another word.” Fenris said before he kissed Anders deeply. 

Anders snorted in laughter. he then sobered, brushing his fingers against the tears tracking down Fenris’ cheeks. “Sorry, love. I… I should’ve listened to you.” 

“Stop talking about it, I don’t...I don’t want to think about what I felt when our bond snapped, when your heart stopped. Please let’s just get cleaned up and get away from everyone. I need to feel your chest rise and fall under me, I need to know you still live my beloved.” Fenris gasped between sobs as he touched Anders face reverently.

“There’s a tent three down from this one with some of your things in it,” Aedan told them. “I need to take Sirad to Rhys. Good to have you back, Anders. I’ll expect a full explanation when you’re up and about.” 

“Can you walk?” Fenris asked as he stood up then made a disgusted face at himself.

Anders carefully sat up and swung his legs over the edge of the cot. he took a moment to get his bearings before he tried to stand. he wobbled on his feet, reaching out for Fenris to gain his balance. “Kinda.” 

Fenris picked Anders up and growled at him when his husband protested. “I just fucking watched you die and get brought back. I’ll carry you across the Anderfels if it means you’ll rest.”

Anders rested his head against Fenris’ shoulder. “Thank you, love.” 

They followed Aedan out of the tent and parted ways at the tent that Aedan had indicated was theirs. It was sparse, with a single, large pallet on the floor, and the packs they didn’t take with them to Hossberg set against the tent wall. There was also a brazier with a small fire already in it, keeping the tent warm and lit. 

Fenris sat him down gently and glanced around. “Stay put, I’ll get hot water, soap and flannels. Get out of those robes, I’m burning them later.” 

“So glad it’s warm in here,” Anders muttered. He sat up and removed what was left of his robes, the slit up the middle making them easier to slip off his shoulders. HIs breeches and boots gave him some trouble, as did his smalls. Byt the time Fenris had returned, Anders was naked and partially under the heavy furs.

“My staff is still in Hossberg,” Anders said when Fenris approached, the elf’s arms full. 

“We can get it tomorrow, fuck Hossberg, the King and all of them. As far as we are concerned the outside world stopped existing as of right now. I will reclaim my husband, I will ...not...I cannot lose you.” Fenris’ throat closed as he crossed the tent floor and dropped the washtub, clothes and soap.

He stripped off his ruined armor and pitched it near the tent closure. “Can you clean yourself up or do you need help? Fenris finally asked, his whole posture subdued.

“Might need some help to sit up, but I think I can manage to get myself cleaned.” 

“Alright, give me a little bit to clean myself up then I’ll help you love.” Fenris scrubbed himself quickly and pitched the bloodied cloths on top of his things. “I’ve got you.” the elf sat behind his husband so he could support him while he cleaned himself off.

Anders’ hands shook slightly as he wiped himself down, ringing the cloth out over and over until the bowl of chilly water was tinged darkly and swimming with flaked blood. When he was done, he felt better, and his connection to the Fade was slowly returning to him. 

“Maker, I’m tired.” Anders laid back against the furs, hauling Fenris half on top of him, and holding him close. 

“Sleep, I will keep watch. I doubt I will be able to rest now anyway.” Fenris shuddered, sure his dreams would be filled with scenes of the fight and Anders brief foray into the land of the dead.

“Next time I decide to do something so fucking stupid, just tie me down,” Anders yawned. Sleep began to drag him down, his body still in shock from what it had gone through. 

“I’ll just knock you out and teleport you home.” Fenris muttered.

“Love you so much,” Anders murmured, his voice thick from sleep. “Should’ve told Sirad that he can add us two to his growing harem for what he did.” 

“He touches you I break his arms.” Fenris growled. “My husband, mine.”

Anders laughed softly. He threaded his fingers with Fenris’ and placed their combined hands over the mage’s heart. “All yours,” he agreed, sleep finally claiming him. 

Fenris laid his head on Anders chest and finally drifted off to sleep but woke throughout the night from nightmares. He finally gave up on sleep and poked his head out to see who was around and if he could get a strong drink.

Rhys was just passing by the tent when he spotted Fenris. “How is he?” he whispered in Elvhen. He was bundled in a thick cloak, his shoulders dusted with snow. 

“Sleeping, out like a candle. I can’t find peace so easily.” Fenris replied, his expression tired and drawn.

“Come drink with me,” Rhys beckoned. “I was just looking for some others to join me. Sirad is sound asleep, healing the way he does can take a lot out of him.” 

“Of course, let me get a cloak and boots.” Fenris disappeared back into the tent to dress and leave a note for Anders before he reappeared, the dark wool and fur cloak made him seem bulkier than he was. “Lead on.”

“Just you and I, or should we look for more to join in our mutual need to forget how our mage husbands do dangerous things sometimes?” Rhys smiled down at Fenris wryly. 

“You may invite who you wish Rhys, I just need to ...forget for a while.” the slightly shorter elf said quietly.

Rhys paused by a tent and poked his head through the opening. “Cadewyn, Velanna, do you two want to come drink with me?” 

“As long as we can do it in here,” Cadewyn called back. “This blasted place is too cold to leave the fire for long.” 

Rhys pushed his way inside, Fenris following. 

Fenris didn’t look at them, he felt ashamed for his outburst earlier, as well as being out of sorts from losing and regaining Anders. “What do you have to drink?” he finally asked.

Velanna rifled through her pack and drew out two bottles of Elvhen wine. “Will this do?” 

“Yes.” Rhys took one of the bottles and with a dagger, opened it. He took a long drink before he handed it off to Fenris.

“Thank you.” he said before he took a drink and handed it to Velanna. “I apologize for my actions towards both of you earlier. It was uncalled for.” Fenris said quietly as he sat staring into the fire.

“You have no reason to trust my motives,” Velanna admitted. She took a drink and passed it off to Cadewyn. “But in this I have to claim innocence in what happened.” She eyed Cadewyn archly. “Not that I am complaining.” 

“I wish no details, I merely wanted to offer an honest apology. I do not wish to speak of much, but enjoy drink among my people for once.” Fenris took the bottle when it was passed to him, then back to Velanna after another long pull.

They drank in comfortable silence for some time before Rhys finally spoke, the wine warming him. “Tell me true, do any of you think that the Senate will kill Sirad? He has some plan, but refuses to share it with me.” 

“If they recognize him as the one who slew the archon, yes.” Fenris said drowsily. “I won’t let them harm him, I swear it. I owe him so much.” the elf’s voice hitched before he hid his face in his hands.

Rhys placed his hand gently on Fenris’ back. “What’s done is done. I know Sirad will tell you he was glad to do it. You owe him nothing.” 

“I do, I have only repaid his kindness with anger and hate since I saw him again. I owe him more times than I can repay.” Fenris snapped angrily.

Velanna held the bottle in front of Fenris. “Then tell him when he awakens.” 

Fenris took the bottle and glared at her. "Don't advise me."

“Then you and Rhys can take yourselves off, and drink without me.” Velanna shrugged. “I am through with your anger towards me.” 

"Don't think one apology means I welcome your advice _Velanna_." Fenris sneered

“Get out,” Velanna said flatly. “You may take the wine with you, but you need to leave.” 

"Fine." Fenris growled. 

Cadewyn glared at them. "Velanna, you can't see how he is? He lost Anders right before his eyes and if not for Sirad, he'd be grieving still. Give him a break." Cadewyn said as leaned over and snagged a fresh bottle of wine.

“So that’s an excuse to snap at me?” Velanna asked incredulously. “I’ll make this easy for all of you. I’ll leave.” She got to her feet and started stuffing things into her pack. “I should forgive him because he’s upset? He needs no excuse to be upset with me and never has. I am done with this.” 

"Sit down and stop being childish. It's cold, and there's a fire along with wine." Cadewyn watched to see what she's do next.

Fenris made the decision for them and left the tent, but got turned around as he sought out the one he shared with Anders.

“Childish?” Velanna shook her head in disbelief. “I expected better of you Cadewyn. I thought I could trust you.” She snatched her pack up and stalked out into the cold.

“I’ll go and bring Fenris back,” Rhys said.

Fenris had gotten lost among the tents, and had stopped by one if the cooking fires, unsure which way to go.

“Come back to the tent,” Rhys called out from behind Fenris. “Velanna’s gone and we have more wine. Plus it’s entirely too cold out to be wandering.” 

"Go get her, just show me back to my tent. I'm done for the night." Fenris said tiredly.

Rhys beckoned for Fenris to follow him and led the younger elf back to his tent. He pressed the unopened wine bottle in Fenris’ hands. “You were able to get him back, I’m happy for you,” he said in all sincerity. “Go be with him and don’t let any guilt or anger you have get in the way of what you were able to regain.” 

"Whatever, I just want to be left alone. Nothing I do is enough for her...should have ripped her heart out when she broke Varania's." Fenris slurred as he fumbled at the tent flap

“This isn’t about her. Go be with your husband,” Rhys urged.

Fenris grumbled something angry in Elvhen as he finally got the flap open and went inside. He dropped his cloak, then the wine bottle before he crawled under the furs with Anders and held him close.

Anders rolled over in his sleep and slipped his arms around Fenris, the two men sleeping with their limbs entangled. 

Fenris' rest wasn’t eased by the drink, he fidgeted until the sounds of camp roused him. "Wha' time is it?"

“Too early to be awake, that’s what time it is,” Anders groused. He sat up anyway and stretched. He glanced down and ran his finger slightly over his scar. He still couldn’t believe how close he had come to not being there anymore.

"I can't sleep with the camp noise, not that I really slept at all." Fenris muttered as he sat up and stared at the scar. "Stop touching it" he said in an almost whine

“Sorry!” Anders yanked his hand away. He then wrinkled his nose. “Why do you smell like wine?”

"Drank with Rhys, it was a bad idea. I'm still an angry drunk."

Anders yawned. “Uh oh...I didn’t even know you’d gotten up.”

"I apologised to Velanna and Cadewyn for losing my temper about sleeping with papa. Then she thought it would be a good to give me advice. I was not in the mood for it. Cadewyn said she was being childish so she left in a huff. I got lost but Rhys got me back here. The damned wine is on my cloak." Fenris rolled to his back and closed his eyes with a groan.

“You and Velanna are both stubborn and have tempers. Everytime the two of you come together you fight or snipe at each other.” Anders got up and carefully went to a cold pitcher of water and poured some of it out in a large bowl.

"I didn't have to fucking apologise. She shouldn't have thought one apology meant I'd welcome her advice ." Fenris muttered. He felt like the tent had to spinning or his head was going to split open.

Once Anders had finished his ablutions, he walked naked back to the bed. “Hung over?” he asked as he placed a hand on Fenris’ temple. Magic surged sweeping the symptoms away.

“Velanna doesn’t know how to make friends very easily. She might have mistaken one apology for more than it was. Not that I’m standing up for her. I wasn’t there.” 

"I don't care. I regret even offering that much to her." Fenris rolled over to his side and sighed. "I hate what I caused under his control."

“You didn’t cause anything. It was him, he was the one who did it.” Anders went to the pack that he had left at the camp and dug through it for fresh clothes. “He’s paid for that.”

"Tell my heart that after the war is done." Fenris replied quietly.

“I will,” Anders swore. “I will tell it every single day for the rest of our lives if I have to. You did not do this.” 

"You should eat, I'm exhausted still." Fenris rolled to his stomach and curled against the pillow that now smelled of his husband.

“Come with me,” Anders pleaded. 

"I don't want to fight with her. We should also get back to let them know you're alright." Fenris said as he turned and watched Anders get ready, his gaze lingering on the blond’s body. 

"Love...can we ..." Fenris paused and swallowed before he went on. "Can we have some time alone later?"

Anders looked at Fenris over his shoulder. “You know you don’t have to ask.” 

The elf looked away, unsure if he should voice the nagging thoughts in his head or let them lie. Fenris looked at his husband briefly then forced himself to get up and dress. "I'll go with you." He said softly.

“Good,” Anders smiled. “I’m starving, and still feel a bit light headed. Food would go a long way to helping.” He kept the smile on his face, even as he pushed his burgeoning fear down. He had killed the Knight-Vigilant, and there would be consequences for that. 

Once Fenris had dressed and gotten his cloak on, he waited for Anders to lead the way.

Anders pulled his cloak around him tightly when the first burst of cold air hit him as they left the tent. He closed his eyes and sniffed, letting the smell of roasting meat fill his senses before he led Fenris towards the source.

Fenris followed behind the tall blond mage, glad to find the tent where meals were served. He filled a plate and dug in, his focus just on his meal.

Anders didn’t spare a glance at anyone, just took his seat and dug into his meal, all but inhaling his food. He was ravenous, the fight and his healing having sapped his body of his reserves.

Lethander entered the tent, worried for his child and son-in-law since they’d had no word except to head to the large dining tent when they’d arrived in the war camp. He saw Fenris and Anders side by side, both men eating as if nothing else mattered to them.

“You are well?” he asked them both, his gaze on his son sharp before he glanced to Anders.

Anders finished chewing and swallowed before he spoke. “Much, thanks to Sirad.” He scooted over so that Lethander could take a seat next to him.

“Good, we were worried when no news came back to us, and neither did Fenris.” He glanced at the younger elf and frowned at the single minded way he ate, his gaze on the table even as he cleared his plate. 

“Fenris, you are you well?” he asked

“No papa. I’m not, but there’s no time to discuss it now.” the white haired warrior answered in their own tongue.

Without a word, Anders got up and took his empty plate back for more food. On his way back to the table, he snagged a tankard of ale, drinking it down when he sat. 

“We will make time on the journey back to see the Anderfels king.” Lethander said as he dropped his cloak and went for a plate as well.

Anders waited until Lethander came back before he spoke. “I can’t go back to Hossberg.” 

“Why not? You won the duel and he got what he deserved for underestimating you.” Lethander said.

“I will slaughter them all if they mean to take you from me...not after I nearly lost you.” Fenris added.

“There are thousands of templars parked in front of the castle,” Anders said quietly. “Some of whom will not be pleased with me right now.” 

“Did he not accept your duel? The terms of it? Then you have nothing to fear, Anders. I will destroy them all if they try to have you.” Fenris said angrily.

Anders shook his head in reply. “Aedan should come back with us,” he murmured. 

“Then I’ll get him, don’t move.” Fenris said as he rose to get his cloak back on.

“Do you know where his tent is?” Lethander asked.

“Um...actually, no. Come with me?” the younger elf asked.

Anders cut into his meat with vigour and popped a slice into his mouth. His hunger was beginning to abate, and now he was able to enjoy his meal. 

Fenris followed his father out of the tent and towards Aedan’s tent. He hadn’t sought out his commander after Anders had been healed. His attention was drawn back as he heard Lethander’s voice.

“I am worried about you, but I will not pry too much. Just know I will listen if you wish to speak of whatever is burdening you, son.” the older elf said before he entered Aedan’s tent. 

“Commander, we need you.” Lethander said as he inclined his head towards Aedan.

Aedan looked up from sharpening his sword. “Come in,” he beckoned. 

“Aedan, we need you to come to Hossberg with us. Anders is worried about what will happen since he won the duel against Gabriel.” Fenris interjected before Lethander could go on.

Aedan’s eyebrows rose. “It’s why I’m sharpening my sword. Zev left to inform some of the others what happened and he told me I needed to come back with all of you. Something about dressing the part of a hero was said as well.” 

“I will wear my Light Warrior’s armor...the First Warden noticed he could not feel the Taint in me. I do not wish to add to the trouble by giving them reason to think I am impersonating a warden.” Fenris said as he watched Aedan’s strokes along the blade.

“Good idea. The First Warden is a canny man. it would be best to establish certain things with him.” He eyed Fenris. “Like that you’re not going to be used by him for his schemes.” 

“I’ll go get ready then, I’ll see you in the dining tent.” Fenris took his chance to flee and headed back to his tent.

Lethander sighed and took a seat as he awaited Aedan. “Something is eating him, and I have no idea what.” the older elf said tiredly.

“Anders died,” Aedan said flatly. “If it wasn’t for Sirad, he would have stayed that way. I think that Fenris might be blaming himself for all of this.” He lifted the blade and sighted down the length of it.”

“I see, well he’s not going to talk about it while we’re in the middle of this fight but he’s not alright even if he’d like to pretend otherwise to the rest of the world. He admitted he was not alright, but it’s not like I can make him sit still and talk to me. It’s not like he would listen right now anyway.” Lethander said in aggravation.

“You have to wait for him to talk to you.” Aedan stood and went to his armor. “I know how wrong it can go when he gets pushed. It’s not fucking pretty.” 

“I know, I remember what he was like as a child. It seems he didn’t change in some ways.” Lethander said as he went to help Aedan with his armor. He didn’t have to but he figured it would help them go faster, as well as give him something to do. Once Aedan was set, he stepped back and admired the Commander in his gear.

“No wonder people fear you, you look like you could tear down the gates of the Black City right now.” Lethander said in appreciation.

Aedan winked at the elf. “Now let’s just hope I can keep my fucking temper in check. There’s a reason I sent Zev to Hossberg.” 

“If they try to touch Anders, it won’t be your temper they will have to worry about.” Lethander said seriously.

Aedan sheathed his sword and beckoned for Lethander to follow him. “It’ll be Fenris they’ll have to worry about.” 

“I won’t even stop him either.” the older elf said as they walked to the tent to find their other wardens.

They found Fenris and Anders, the mage finishing off his fourth and final plate of food. Sirad sat next to them, his face pale, but a smile on his lips. 

Aedan took a seat across from them. “So… Are you ready to head back to Hossberg?” 

“Yes.” Fenris said with a low growl to his voice. He still carried the sword he did as Fen’Harel held him. 

“Good,” Aedan said as he made to rise. 

“I’m coming with you,” Sirad announced, pushing his plate back.

“Good, we need all the hands we can get.” Lethander said. 

“No, wait.” Anders raised his hands. “Sirad can’t come with us. We don’t know what we’re walking back into.” 

“Do you think the templars would be stupid enough to try and take you and Sirad?” Aedan asked. “They’re going to be too busy trying to figure out who’s in charge.” 

“It’s for that reason alone that Sirad should come.” Fenris said angrily.

“Besides, I think it’s time I took some risks, even if it’s as simple as meeting the King of the Anderfels and the First Warden,” Sirad said lightly. 

Anders sighed. “Fine… Just… we need to be careful.” 

“Horses ready for us?” Lethander asked since he didn’t want to risk Fenris taking them all back.

“Zev said he’d take care of it. I’ll show you the way.” Aedan stood, the others trooping back out into the snow. They paused long enough for Fenris and Anders to gather a few things before they found themselves mounted and riding through the camp towards the city. 

“Let’s get on the road then.” Fenris said as he cantered next to Anders.

Aedan pulled up alongside Lethander. “Zev said the First Warden and the king were questioning the two of you about Fenris.” 

“Yes, they didn’t feel the taint in him.” Lethander murmured.

The corners of Aedan’s eyes tightened in annoyance. “None of you are to answer their questions about Fenris. You tell them to come and ask me. Am I understood?” 

“Yes, ser,” Anders said and saluted. 

“And me, am I to play stupid about what I am?” Fenris said acerbically. 

“You know they will try to figure you out, no matter the cost to you or us.” Lethander said as they went.

“Then tell them,” Aedan growled. “Tell them what you are. But if you do, then you make sure that they understand you are also a member of King Rhys’ house. I don’t want the First Warden going over my head to get to you. He’s my superior, but he isn’t Rhys’.” 

“He won’t have me, not while I draw breath nor after.” Fenris replied.

“You can’t hurt him, none of you can,” Aedan said with a shake of his head. 

“We’ll be careful,” Anders placated. 

“I will rescind my place in the Wardens if need be to keep myself safe.” Fenris said quietly just for Aedan to hear.

Aedan’s lips thinned, but he nodded in understanding. soon they were clear of the camp and were drawing up to the gates of the city. They were let in without a word of question, a contrast to how hard Anders had had to work to get them inside the first time. Anders knew it was because Aedan looked how the Anders expected a Grey Warden to--a large, imposing man, bristling in steel, with a large blade strapped to his waist. 

Fenris kept his gaze focused on the road ahead until they reached the gates. He deferred to Aedan as they were led in to meet with the King and find Alistair.

They were taken deep into the palace and into a study where the two kings and the First warden were seated in front of a great fireplace that crackled with heat. Aedan stopped in front of them and inclined his head to the kings and the First Warden. “Sers,” he said. 

“Warden Commander Cousland” King Schirach said as he gave Aedan a once over. “You are aware that your warden defeated the Knight-Vigilant in combat.”

“I am, your Majesty,” Aedan replied with a small smile. “It seems Gabriel made an error in judgement.” 

“Yes, it seems he did.” the Anderfels King agreed.

“May I introduce Warden Sirad,” Aedan said as he stepped aside and let Sirad move forward. 

“A pleasure to meet you,” The First Warden said before he turned to Fenris.

“Hello again...Warden Fenris.” the First Warden said with a sneer.

“Is there a problem, ser?” Aedan asked smoothly. 

“Don’t play stupid, Cousland. You know very well what’s wrong with him.” The First Warden replied.

Aedan glanced back at Fenris, then turned to the First Warden, an eyebrow raised in question. “Warden Fenris no longer has the taint, Ser. I would think that a warden who was able to be cured of the taint, and is willing to use his fighting abilities for the good of the Grey Wardens should be lauded.” 

Alistair’s eyes widened almost imperceptibly, and he bit on his bottom lip while he watched the two men speak. 

“How did he lose the Taint? Won’t he be a liability without it?” The First Warden asked as he looked over the elf. “Also, we saw what he could do, that is not a normal thing, Cousland, is that part of why he no longer carries the Taint?”

“It is, but I was not there for the process. You’ll have to talk to King Rhys of the Elvhen. Fenris is a member of the king’s house. He’s also a Light Warrior of the Elvhen.” Aedan had decided to stick as close to the truth as possible if there was going to be no getting around their questions. They didn’t have to know the circumstances, or the ritual. 

“That is all well and good, but that does not answer why he is allowed to remain in your ranks. He has no taint and cannot carry out the duty he swore to uphold.” King Schirach commented.

“If you are unsatisfied with the fact I choose to continue to uphold that oath in a different capacity, I will not force my service upon the Wardens. Instead I can pledge myself fully to my brother’s House.” Fenris said with a tight smile as he stood at a parade rest behind Aedan.

“Both kings in this very room cannot uphold their duties, as they have another,” Aedan pointed out. “No one will expect either one of them to go into the Deep Roads or to fight an Archdemon as long as they sit on their thrones and there are other Grey Wardens to do the job. Warden Fenris can fight, and he can do it very well. We as Grey Wardens don’t just fight darkspawn in the Deep Roads, we fight all evil, which he can do.” 

The First Warden leaned back in his seat and glared at Aedan, he knew the Ferelden Commander was right, but it galled him to admit it. “Very well, your point is made Commander Cousland. Once you all have rested and cleaned up, we can meet over lunch and discuss this change in plans.” 

The Anderfel King grumbled under his breath in his own tongue as he stood up to leave. “I’ll see you in the dining hall in two hours.” 

“See you then, Conrad.” the First Warden responded in Ander before he herded the group towards the guest rooms.

Aedan wasn’t alone for long before there was a knock on his door. he opened it to admit Alistair and the others, each of them having had converged in the hallway. Aedan chuckled under his breath and let them troop inside before he shut the door. 

“Well?” he asked. 

“Now I realize why I’ve never been to the Anderfels before,” Alistair grumbled. “Too cold, and I don’t mean the weather.” 

Fenris found a chair and flopped into it with a tired sigh. “They are going to kick me out of the wardens, you know that Aedan.”

“They do that, they lose any chance at Arlathan assisting should there be troubles in Kirkwall.” Lethander replied.

“They can’t kick you out,” Aedan assured him. “That would imply that he’s taken an interest in what the Ferelden wardens do. If they didn’t force the Ferelden Grey Wardens to leave when they started to dabble in blood magic and politics centuries ago, then he won’t now. No… What he will do is try to leverage the threat of it into something that he wants.” 

“Which is?” Anders asked.

“I don’t know,” Aedan replied honestly. “I sure as fuck wish I did.” 

“I’m done being a pawn for men with more power than sense.” Fenris said tiredly. He stared into the fireplace, his thoughts raced as he tried to ponder what the King and First Warden might try to get out of him.

“The First Warden is a smart man,” Aedan said. “But we don’t know what he wants.” 

“Then let’s find out,” Sirad offered. When everyone looked at him he shrugged. “Or else we sit here with our minds running in circles. Let’s ask him what he wants.” 

“You ask, I just want a nap.” Fenris muttered.

“Napping comes later, right now we need to find out what they are up to.” Lethander replied. 

Sirad turned and walked to the door. “Anyone coming with me?” 

Alistair gave him a wry grin. “I will. Maker knows I’ve done everything but asked them outright.” 

“I’ll stay here if you don’t mind.” Fenris replied with a look to his husband. 

“Then, Anders, you stay with him,” Aedan said. “The rest of us will go.” 

Steeling his spine, Sirad opened the door and walked out, the others following. 

Fenris watched them leave then turned to his husband. “You should have gone with them, the First Warden will have words for you.”

Anders shook his head. “No… That can wait until dinner. It will go well with the charred remains of whatever meat we’re likely to have.” 

**  
When Sirad and the others inquired after the First Warden’s whereabouts, they were taken to a set of chambers that were reserved solely for the use of the First Warden when he was in Hossberg. From the looks of how lived in the study was, Sirad was willing to bet the he spent more time in Hossberg than in Weisshaupt, the stronghold of the Wardens of the Anderfels. 

Lethander shivered as they were sent into the study. The place was foreboding in a way that made him nervous. “I thought Tevinter gave me a bad feeling.” he muttered.

The First Warden didn’t bother to rise from behind his desk, but he did gesture to the chairs in front of it, too few for everyone to be able to sit. Sirad and Aedan for their parts declined to take a seat, while Alistair moved to one of the chairs. 

Lethander stood between Aedan and Sirad, his gaze on a spot over the First Warden’s shoulder. 

“And what has brought all of you to seek me out before the dinner hour?” Erich asked, pinning them with an unblinking stare. 

“It’s simple,” Sirad replied. “I wish to know what it is you want.”

“What I want? You say that as if you have the right to ask such a straightforward question of your leader, Warden Sirad. The only reason you will have our support is because Warden Adelric beat the Knight-Vigilant in armed combat.” Erich said bluntly.

“I do not have the right,” Sirad conceded, “but I do wish to know who I will be allying my country with. I do not know you, and by not being forthcoming so I can decide if I have it in my power to help you, it does not make for a good beginning.”

“So you do have fangs after all. I’d not thought you capable of ending the Archon but perhaps the tale is not so tall.” Erich smiled coldly as he gestured for them to sit. 

Sirad took a seat next to Alistair, Aedan on his other side. “No one was more shocked than the Archon,” Sirad replied. 

Lethander sat next to Aedan and stared down the First Warden. “I saw him land the killing blow, believe me he has very sharp fangs and claws, Ser.”

“As I see, Warden Lethander.” Erich looked at Lethander for a moment before he smiled. “You resemble Fenris, it’s rare we get family members in the same warden unit.”

“I see talent and I do what I can to offer a position in the Grey Wardens,” Aedan responded. “The ranks of the Ferelden Wardens were already low when the last Blight started, our numbers dropped to three, then two by the time it was over.” 

“I’m not faulting you, just making an observation Aedan.” the First Warden said casually before he turned his attention to Sirad. “As for what I want, that’s simple. A warden outpost in Minrathous, and access to the archives. There are books on the Black City that are useful to us.”

“A warden outpost I can do,” Sirad agreed, "I can’t promise anything in the archives without looking through what you wish to take first. As I said, I don’t know you, First Warden Erich, and there might be dangerous information, some of which might concern the Elvhen, whose interests I also represent.” 

"I suppose that's fair. Hopefully we can get to know each other better." Erich smiled and offered a toast to their budding alliance.

Sirad took the offered cup and raised it to the First Warden, taking a small sip. “I wish the army to move soon towards Minrathous.” 

Aedan shot Sirad a sharp glance, but held his tongue in front of Erich, as hard as that was. 

“There’s still the matter of the templars,” Alistair pointed out.

"Pity that their commander failed in his attempt to show his strength in martial combat. That's the way of our people, and he knew that when he accepted the challenge. I will write to the Divine and notify her. " Erich smirked, as he had no love for the recently departed Knight-Vigilant.

“She’s already been notified,” Sirad said. “I had thought to request her presence in order to bring the templars under her control.” for the first time since he had entered the room, Sirad seemed unsure of himself. Rhys had taken it upon himself to return to Orlais the night before and tell her shortly before he had ran into Fenris.

“That would help,” Alistair mused. “We will be fighting magisters if they choose to engage the army before you can get control of the city.”

"I see, seems you have your own plans Warden. Let's see what happens on the morrow. If you will allow me to host you until then, you can rest then we can speak before dinner."

Sirad rose and bowed slightly to the First Warden. “Thank you. I’ll look forward to it.”

Alistair and Aedan took that as their cues to also rise and the four wardens left the chamber. Aedan silent, anger slowly simmering under the surface. He didn’t speak until they were on the other side of the castle, where their rooms were located. 

“Mind filling me in on these plans of yours,” he growled at Sirad. “You know, since you seem to have one.” 

Lethander got in front of Sirad before Aedan could really lose his temper in the hall. "Let's save this for when we're behind closed doors...Commander."

Sirad opened the door to his chamber and gestured for the others to follow with a sigh. He had been putting this conversation off for as long as he could, but now it was time to show his hand. when they were settled around a table set to one side of the room, Sirad folded his hands together and took a deep breath.

“I don’t need the army to fight,” he began.

“Excuse me?” Aedan replied. “Then what the fuck are we doing here?” 

"Yes, why are we here? Why did you let us come here if you didn't need us to turn the March? Why did Anders have to fight then?" Lethander said angrily.

“I don’t need them to fight,” Sirad reiterated. “I need them as a sword that isn’t drawn--a threat, a show of power. I plan to walk right into the city and up to the Senate, with a large army waiting just outside their walls.” 

Lethander pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "What if they kill you?"

“Then I won’t last a day as Archon,” Sirad replied easily. “If I don’t show them why I should not only be made archon, but that my enemies should fear me, they’ll kill me anyway. Better to know from the start then to fear a knife in my back later.” 

“Rhys can’t know about this,” Aedan murmured. 

“He knows some of it,” Sirad acknowledged. 

"This is insane." Lethander said right as Fenris and Anders entered the room, drawn by their voices.

Anders plopped down in a seat next to Aedan. “What's insane?” he asked. “No wait… I’m going to regret asking this, aren’t I?” 

“Sirad wants to walk right into the city and confront the Senate without the army,” Alistair answered. 

“See,” Anders said. “I didn’t want to know.” 

“Not without the army,” Sirad said in exasperation. “But I don’t want a war if I can prevent it. I want the army there as a show of force.” 

“What’s your plan?” Fenris asked quietly as he sat next to Anders. He watched Sirad intently, patient for the moment.

“To walk into the Senate. If they aren’t there, then I will demand they convene to hear me.” 

“That simple?” Alistair asked. 

“That simple.” Sirad gave them all a soft smile. “The best plans always are.” 

“They might well laugh at you, or you could have to bring the army with you. You killed the Archon, for all we know there could be a usurper in place already. You are an elven mage, noble born or not, Danarius destroyed your House. What is your plan to deal with that, Sirad?” Fenris leaned back and stared at the other elf, curious as to what he was going to do about his family name and claim to the seat of power in Tevinter.

Sirad held up his hand, healing magic dancing between his fingers. “Then I’ll kill usurper in front of them.” 

“At least take people with you,” Anders pleaded. 

“You’re not going without me.” Fenris said calmly.

“Nor me, not after what we went through at the hands of the prior Archon.” Lethander added.

Some tension leaked out of Sirad’s shoulders. “Thank you. I was hoping you would say that. I think this is the best course of action. If I can’t prove to them my right and might to rule, then I will be on the Archon’s Seat for a very short time. what will happen when the army leaves? I mean to begin as I mean to go on.” 

“You’re not a killer, Sirad,” Aedan murmured. 

“If it means that I can free every single slave in Minrathous and prevent the good people in the city from being used as cannon fodder, then yes I am, Aedan.” 

“I’ll happily slay anyone who tries to usurp him. I might as well do some good since it’s clear the First Warden no longer requires my services Aedan.” Fenris said with a feral smile for his friend.

"How do you think Fen’Harel got such a hold on me? Do you really think I wouldn’t have let this happen, reveled in it even without his interference?”

Anders’ eyes widened slightly. “Fenris…” he whispered. “That’s not… He wasn’t right about you.” 

Fenris grinned at his husband and chuckled. "Oh but he was in a few ways. He just picked the wrong vessel."

“What does Rhys know about any of what you plan?” Aedan asked. “The truth, Sirad.” 

“Just that I want to make this as bloodless as possible,” Sirad answered. “He knows me well, though, so I wouldn’t be surprised if he’s guessed it all.” 

“Shit…” Aedan muttered. “This is a bad idea.” 

“No, it’s not,” Sirad replied, steel in his voice. “If the army destroys the city then what will become of its people? If I hide behind the Grey Wardens, or Rhys, then what happens when both inevitably leave to see to their own duties. None of you can stay by my side every second for the rest of my life. I don’t want to be a puppet leader, or an ineffectual one like the King of the Anderfels. Everyone knows he’s merely decoration while the real power here is the the First Warden. I won’t have the same be said of me. Either I can take what I have earned, or I don’t deserve it. There’s only one way to find out.” 

"Do you have a better idea Aedan?" Lethander asked quietly

“No… fuck…” Aedan swore. “But I’m coming with all of you.”

Alistair got to his feet and stretched. “Well… As enlightening as this was, I think I should be getting ready for dinner soon.” As he passed by Sirad he placed a hand on the elf’s shoulder. “When you need us, the Ferelden army will stand with you. I’m tired of slavers thinking they can come into my country and take who they want. with you on the throne, I won’t have to worry about that anymore.” 

"I'll see you at dinner, I could use a bath." Fenris said as he passed.

"After dinner, I wish to speak with you" Lethander said to his son as he left.

“As you wish, Lethander” Fenris murmured in answer.

Anders followed his husband out and to their chamber. There was a copper tub with buckets of water waiting for them, and Anders helped Fenris fill it. 

Fenris worked quickly and waited until they had filled the tub to speak. “Are you joining me?” 

“It can barely hold you,” Anders laughed. “I’ll wait.” 

The elven fighter shrugged and shed his armor quickly, and sunk into the water gratefully. “So...I take it you have words about what I said in there love?” Fenris asked carefully as he bathed.

“What is there to tell you, Fenris?” Anders asked. “You’re letting what he did while using your body slowly define who you are.” 

“I’m not, that’s just the problem.” Fenris gave him a sad smile before he dunked his head under the water for a moment. “Do you have any idea how much I hate Tevinter?”

“Seeing as we’ve talked about this many times, I have to say yes. I know, love.” 

“Then why is it a surprise that my hatred is something that attracted Fen’Harel? That he _did_ intensify what was already there in my heart? I know it’s frightening to think on Anders, but can you look at me, and not realize that I’d leap at the chance to destroy that place brick by cursed brick, without his influence?” 

Fenris turned to Anders and looked to him. “I’m sorry, love, I hope you don’t think less of me for this.”

“I don’t,” Anders said baldly. “What I do take exception to is you blaming yourself for this war. You didn’t do shit. He did. He might have found a way to take control of you using the hate in your heart, but you would never have started something like this. I also don’t believe that you would hurt any person in Minrathous that was innocent. Fen’Harel didn’t care about them.”

“You’re right, love, I guess I was just being maudlin. I...I nearly lost you and it’s heavy on my mind still. Forgive me.” Fenris glanced away as he began to rinse off so he could get out and into one of the robes they’d been given. 

“I’ve told you, I already have, even if there was anything to forgive.” Anders went to one of the packs they had left at the castle and dug through it. 

“Thank you.” Fenris said quietly before he got out of the tub and dried off. “Will you lie with me? I’ve missed you.” 

Anders glanced at the water-clock on a dresser. “We have dinner soon, but I think there’s still time.” 

“Good, I could use your touch on my skin, your lips and hands on me. I never thought I’d feel that again when our connection snapped like a cut rope.” Fenris blinked away tears as he came up to Anders and wrapped himself around his husband. 

Anders closed his eyes and pressed his nose into Fenris’ hair, inhaling deeply. He had his own anger to deal with, but for right now, he squeezed Fenris tight.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I thought you were gone for good and I felt you die, I felt it. I never want to feel that again and still draw breath after you. Don’t die on me, please. Sirad might not always be there to bring you back, please, love.” Fenris babbled against the other man’s chest.

“I won’t,” Anders promised. “It's alright.” 

“I’m afraid of losing you, I’m afraid neither of us is going to survive this Anders. I don’t want us to die for this, I...I’m sorry, I’m being dramatic, forgive me.” Fenris pulled back and wiped at his face in an effort to calm himself down.

“You’re under stress,” Anders said softly. “It’s understandable.” 

“I can’t fall apart right now, and not here. I just need a few minutes to collect myself. I’m sorry love. I’m kind of a mess, but I’ll be ok.” Fenris pulled away and washed his face with a cold cloth before he crossed back to the bed and sat on it. “Do we have time for a quick shag before dinner?”

“I don’t think we have that long,” Anders said apologetically. 

“Alright, I’ll just have to wait.” Fenris said softly as he stared at the pile of his armor sadly. He didn’t want to put it on, but he thought it would be best to wear than rather than dress clothes.

Anders turned and shook out the robes that he had pulled out of his pack before he got undressed and slip them on. He took out the leather strip that held his hair back and smoothed the blond strands down, tying the mass back again. 

Fenris put on his lighter armor and pulled his hair back from his face. Once he was ready he went to his husband, pulled him down for a long, slow kiss before he stepped back. “I love you.”

“Love you too,” Anders replied, but there was a slight shadow in his eyes. “Let’s go and face the den of bears.” He held his elbow out for Fenris to take. 

“As you wish, my husband,” the tall elf said as he took Anders arm and headed down to the dining hall.

**  
Dinner was slightly less awkward than previous encounters with the king and Erich. It helped that Alistair had taken it upon himself to keep up a steady stream of inane chatter to lighten to the mood. With Anders joining in, the two men played off each other with their banter.

Sirad snorted indelicately into his wine cup at something that Anders had said, his ears turning pink when all eyes at the table turned towards him at the noise.

Fenris was subdued during the dinner, he’d fallen back to his usual habit of listening and not speaking much as the others carried on around him. He was content to observe and listen to what was being said as much as what wasn’t.

It was Sirad who eventually broke the lighthearted mood. “Tell me, your majesty, are the Anderfels willing to back me?” 

The smile dropped from Conrad’s face between one heartbeat and the next before he answered. “Only because you have something I want and can give me later. But yes, the Anderfels will back you against Tevinter, as we have a few common interests in making sure you succeed.” 

“And what’s that?” Sirad asked. “Now is the time to show our hands. I won’t make a promise if I don’t know what it will entail.” 

“Seeing the magisters brought low, and getting parts of our lands back. This wasn’t always a part of a free nation, as you should know Warden.” Conrad smirked before he looked to Erich. “He wants a Warden outpost, as we mentioned earlier.”

“Then when we have won I’ll look forward to working with you both,” Sirad said. He raised his cup to them in a silent toast. 

“You will be a force to be reckoned with once you take your place in the Archon’s seat.” Conrad said as he raised his cup in response.

Erich did the same but smiled as if he’d won something.

Aedan’s mouth set in a thin line as he watched Erich, but he raised his cup. Next to him, Anders’ lips curled in slight derision. 

Fenris and Lethander stared at the Anderfels King and First Warden skeptically.

The rest of the meal passed with only a bit of tension in the air. No one seemed to notice, or else, want to acknowledge it. Anders had several cups of wine, his mood becoming darker as the evening wore on. 

Fenris kept his hand on Anders’ thigh as they sat together through the dinner. He didn’t take the glass of wine that Anders hadn’t let go of for the evening.

Anders got to his feet and walked out of the room when the dinner ended. He stalked angrily back to his chambers, the wine warm in his blood. 

Fenris got up and followed with a nod to the others. He caught up with his husband right after he’d shut the door. “Love? What do you need?”

“I need for the king to stop pretending that half his country isn’t poor as shit. I know what he’s going to do with the land he gets from Sirad. he’s just going to use it to fill his coffers, and fuck his people.” Anders began to pace across the room. 

“Do you think Sirad doesn’t know that?” Fenris asked as he watched his husband pace.

“I don’t know what he’s thinking,” Anders said honestly. 

“Do you want to ask him? I trust Sirad, I trust him not to fuck over everyone.” Fenris said.

“It’s not Sirad I don’t trust,” Anders said. “it’s the king and the First Warden.” 

“I know love. Can I help ease your mind at all?” Fenris asked quietly.

“There’s no easing my mind with this. It was wrong of us to come to this fucking place.” 

“Then let me take your mind off this for one night, please my heart.” Fenris begged instead.

“How?” Anders asked. He threw his arms open wide. “Wine couldn’t do that. I tried.” 

“I’ve only got myself to offer love, I did want to spend time with you tonight.” Fenris said in a low purr.

Anders stopped by the bed and sat down on the edge, his head in his hands. “There was a moment when I died, right before that instant, that I felt relief,” he mumbled into his hands.


	22. Twenty-One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't wish for things you don't want actually want. Making up is hard to do, and both Fenris and Anders level up in relationship. In short, being married is hard and a lot of work, oh and there's a war on.

Fenris stilled before Anders and his breath hitched. “Don’t...don’t.” he said in a choked whisper.

“And then I woke up to this fucking place. This fucking place I can never escape,” Anders sobbed into his hands. 

Fenris fell to his knees before Anders and tugged him into his arms. “We’ll leave, we’ll leave love.”

“And go where?” Anders asked. “We have our duties and we can’t abandon them or our friends.” He shuddered. “Damn it.”

“I’m sorry, I just want to help you love. Where do you want to go? We can go just for tonight, home, sleep in our own beds? Anything you need love.” Fenris offered.

“Home…” Anders whispered. “I miss it--the Vigil. We’ve been gone for so long now.” 

Fenris rose up and offered his hand, “Let’s go.”

“We can’t,” Anders said with a small smile. “But thank you for offering, love. I’m not going to want to leave if we go back now, even for a night.” 

“Then let me help, do what you need tonight love.” Fenris said as he dropped to his knees before his husband.

Anders shook his head. “Just stay with me, that’s all I want right now.” 

“As you wish.” Fenris shed his armor and crawled into the bed.

Anders got undressed, his movements clumsy from the drink that still coursed through his system. He finally got into bed next to Fenris, and with a wave of his hand snuffed the candles. 

“I love you.” Fenris said quietly.

“Love you,” Anders whispered back. He threw an arm over his eyes. “I’m sorry. I like to pretend that I can handle things, but I can’t. I really can’t.”

“It’s alright, you don’t have to pretend with me love.” Fenris said as he turned and put his cheek on the blond mage’s chest. “Let go it love.”

Anders finally did, as if once Fenris had given his permission, Anders gave it to himself as well. He sobbed against his forearm, tears streaking down his face and into his hair, his body trembling. Slowly, his sobs began to abate, his body relaxing as his emotions were finally released. 

“I wasn’t sure if I was ever going to get you back,” he mumbled. “I couldn't feel you either when he had you. It killed me inside, Fenris. I never wanted you to feel that from me. I’m so sorry. I should’ve listened to you and never fought him.” 

Fenris straddled his husband and leaned down to kiss the mage gently. “It’s alright love, it’s alright. We’re together now, and I won’t lose you again. I’d rather die than face that again.” 

“You know, before I became a Grey Warden, escaping the templars was the only adventure I’d ever had. That and the one time I saved a noble from some bandits.” Anders smiled up at his husband. “But you and I were never destined for the quiet life, were we?” 

"No, I don't think so love." Fenris murmured. He laid down and pressed more kisses to Anders cheek. "Talk to me, what do you need from me?"

“You, like this.” Anders rolled his hips, his growing erection brushing against his husband’s backside. 

"Just like this, or with your cock deep in me, hard and thick?" Fenris purred. 

“Well… If you insist,” Anders teased. He ran his fingers up Fenris’ chest, his fingers tripping over the edges of muscle and lyrium lines. He flicked his thumbs over the elf’s nipples, gratified when Fenris gasped in approval.

"It's been a while, I need you, love." Fenris moaned in a Anders’ ear as he ground against his husband.

Anders clutched at Fenris ass, taking handfuls of the muscles and kneading them, spreading him open wide. “Where did you want me again?” Anders asked. “Right here?” He pried Fenris apart, slipping his shaft against the crack of his ass, the head leaving a wet trail against his entrance. “Tell me how bad you want it, love.” 

"Bad enough to beg, to plead, love. I need to feel your cock so deep in me I feel it for a week. That I'm still sore tomorrow. I need it bad. Please, my husband, please give it to me." Fenris moaned in the blond's ear as he tried to force Anders cock in him.

Anders chuckled, the sound vibrating deep in his chest. “Slow down. “Go and find some oil. There should be some in my pack.” 

"Yes, Anders." Fenris said as he slid down and rummaged in the mage’s pack until he found the oil. He handed it to Anders. "I'm all yours, whatever you want tonight. Anything"

“You always tell me that,” Anders said with a wink. “It’ll go to my head if you keep it up.” He wiggled the cork and freed it with a pop, the scent of elfroot filling the air. He created the fingers of one hand and set the bottle on the nightstand. 

Arching his neck up, he captured Fenris’ lips in a fierce kiss, his hands going back to their ministrations on the elf’s ass, massaging the rounded flesh.

"It's true, I'm utterly and totally yours." Fenris panted. He writhed against Anders until he was begging to be taken hard and deep.

“Should I tell you how beautiful you look when you’re like this?” Anders whispered, circling a finger around and around Fenris’ puckered hole.

"If you wish, I'm just glad you're still here to tell me." Fenris muttered.

“Then you’re beautiful,” Anders murmured, his voice a raspy growl. He pushed the finger inside Fenris until his tight entrance clasped the digit past the second knuckle. 

"More...please," Fenris whimpered.

“More?” Anders breathed. He moved his finger in shallow strokes, coating Fenris with the oil before he added a second. “Like this?” 

"Maker yes, please," the elf moaned

“Now this I could watch for the rest of my life.” Anders moved his fingers inside Fenris, searching for and finding that spot deep in the elf that caused him to gasp in pleasure, and arousal to leak out of his cock. “You dancing on my fingers like this.” 

"I'll do this and more as long as you'll let me." Fenris gasped as he felt the mages fingers probe deep in him. "Please...please," he moaned.

Anders wanted nothing more than to sink his cock into his husband and lose himself, but he had an urge to also drive the elf to distraction first. He leaned up, his lips latching on a tight nipple, lashing at the nubbin of flesh with his tongue.

"Fuck." The elven warrior hissed as he felt Anders teeth and tongue on him. "Gonna come just from that."

“Are you?” Anders breathed against Fenris’ saliva dampened skin. “Maybe I want you to,” he urged. 

"Yes...if you keep that up I'm gonna come soon." Fenris rasped. "Please...Let me come, so close, please." The elf whined.

“I don’t have to let you come,” Anders murmured. “You have to let yourself.” Without warning, he pushed a third finger inside Fenris, giving him something to feel and grind against.

"Make me." Fenris moaned before he called out in surprise. "Fuck, fuck."he sobbed as he rocked back on the other mans fingers. He started to go faster, his breath hitched until he felt his stomach tighten as he begged for more.

“Let go,” Anders said. 

Fenris didn't respond, he simply let himself have what he wanted, what he'd needed from Anders since he'd come around under Sirad. "I love you so much." the elf gasped as he coated their stomachs and trembled.

“That’s what I wanted,” Anders all but purred as he watch Fenris’ face twist in pleasure. His fingers moved slower, wringing out every bit of the elf’s orgasm.

“Mmm...Maker.” Fenris moaned wantonly. “Anders...please, please. I need you to.. AH!” the elven fighter’s voice rose as his husband crooked all three of his fingers in a come hither motion, which made Fenris twitch and writhe in pleasure.

Anders took Fenris’ lips in a kiss that was all lips and tongue and teeth. He pulled his fingers free and urged the elf over his aching cock. 

The fighter reached back and lined himself up then sunk down with a low groan of pleasure as he felt himself filled by his husband. “So… much better.” he moaned before he leaned in to kiss Anders. “Fuck me.” he growled in the blond’s ear even as he rotated his hips slowly so he could feel every inch of the other man’s cock deep inside him.

Anders arched his neck back, pressing the back of his skull into the pillow. “Maker,” he hissed in pleasure. 

“Just Fenris will do.” the elf hissed as he rose up and started to bounce slow and steady on Anders. “C’mon...fuck me.” he begged as he sped up, his gaze intense and focused on the the other man.

With his hands on Fenris’ hips, he held the elf still. He planted his feet flat on the mattress, bending his legs at the knee, using it for leverage as he began to thrust up slowly, but surely into Fenris. 

The elf gasped then let his head drop down until he could kiss Anders between thrusts. “Please...please. I want to scream for you, take me.”

“I am,” Anders said in a breathless chuckle. “Greedy Fenris…” He slowed, rolling his hips so that Fenris could feel each delicious inch of the mage spearing into him. 

“Hnn, I mean,...fuck” Fenris gasped as he felt Anders cock hit deep inside him. “On my back...pound me hard, make ...make me scream your name love.”

Anders replied by sitting upright and pushing Fenris on his back. He hooked the elf’s legs over his arms and leaned forward, bending Fenris also in half, his cock sliding balls deep into him. “So bossy in bed…” Anders teased. “You know how to get me to fuck you in just the way you want.” 

“Thought...I was begging for it.” Fenris moaned as he arched his back as much as he could. “Adelric...please, want...need you.”

“You might have Aedan fooled with that, but not me, love.” Anders bit down gently on the tip of Fenris’ ear. He pulled back until just the tip was inside him, and slammed back in. There was little finesse in how he fucked Fenris, neither he nor the elf wanted it gentle or slow. He slammed a palm on the wall above Fenris’ head, bracing himself as he pumped into him. 

“Not...fooling...oh Maker, Maker...Anders.” Fenris panted as he gave up trying to hold himself up, but closed his eyes and let his head drop to the pillows. “What...I need...more, Adelric, Adelric...please…” he begged as he was fucked hard and deep by his warden husband.

“More?” Anders rasped. His head dropped down, teeth scraping against Fenris’ exposed throat. He slammed in, holding himself as tight as he could as he rotated his hips.

“Yes...more, please. Anything you want, my husband, I’m yours.” Fenris moaned before his voice raised with each hard thrust from Anders. He stared into the other man’s eyes as he was fucked harder than he’d been in a long time. “Any...thing.” he said in Tevene. 

“I already have what I want from you,” Anders said in a throaty murmur. “I have you…” He placed a hand on Fenris’ arm, the one with the swirling black lines of the bond markings. Power slipped from his fingers. Lightning quick, the magic ignited Fenris’ nerves and body, caressing him inside and out, magnifying his desire and need. 

The warrior’s eyes opened wide and he moaned Anders true name over and over as he arched against the mage warden. He felt himself edging towards another climax but he wanted to wait, until Anders told him to. He wanted to give up all control to his husband, even over his pleasure. 

“Yours, all yours. Whatever you want...I’m yours.” Fenris panted as he felt his body respond to Anders power. 

Anders gritted his teeth, using the concentration he had on his magic in order to stave off his orgasm. “Let go, love,” he hissed between his teeth. “Let go for me.” 

Fenris gasped as he felt his husband’s power creep over him and push him over the edge to his second climax. He screamed in pleasure, his body clamped down on Anders until the mage was forced to remain still until he fell back sated. “Thank...you love.’ he moaned tiredly.

“Not… done yet,” Anders growled. His cock flexed and he came panting against Fenris’ shoulder, his body trembling from the force. He didn’t move for some time, and then carefully, he began to lazily thrust into his husband.

“I love you so….much.” Fenris moaned in Anders ear as he felt his husband move once more. “Don’t..ever want to lose you again.” he whimpered.

“Or you either,” Anders whispered. He pressed kisses along Fenris’ jaw. “I can’t promise not to scare you like that again, but I can promise I will always try and come back to you.” 

“Alright...just please...need you.” Fenris gasped before he blinked away tears. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry for being such a bad husband, please don’t leave me again.” he broke down and buried his face against Anders shoulder as he let out his tears and grief.

“Not if I can help it,” Anders swore. A healing spell washed over Fenris, soothing away any soreness. Anders’ pace began to pick up, his lips meeting his husbands in a kiss filled with the love he had for him. 

The elf’s eyes were tinged red as he stared into his husband’s honey brown eyes, his gaze for Anders alone. “I...love...you.” he moaned as he was filled. 

"Love you,” Anders whispered back. His cock slipped in and out easily in Fenris’ slick hole. He alternated between slow and languid thrusts, and then rapidfire snaps of his hips, keeping the elf off his guard. 

Fenris writhed under his husband, his moans and gasps loud in their room as he begged and pleaded for release, for Anders to stay just like that, fucking him until he only cared about being taken over the edge until his husband’s warden stamina wore him out.

Anders gave Fenris what he wanted, drawing out their inevitable climax, pushing them both higher and higher. It was part wanting to give Fenris what the elf was begging him for, and part the need to keep the pleasure that crossed the elf’s face going as long as possible. His expression was open, vulnerable, needy, and full of love. The way his mouth hung slack as moans passed his kiss-swollen lips, how his eyes were half lidded, sometimes fluttering closed or snapping open wide with desire. Sweat beaded on Anders’ temples and along his spine, the muscles along his back bunching and releasing with each thrust. 

Fenris’ eyes rolled closed and his hands clenched in the bedding as he felt himself start to come hard, his spend reaching his chest and nearly hitting his face as he was shoved over the edge by his husband’s steady thrusts into him. He screamed as he found his pleasure under Anders, his body tensing and trembling even as his husband slowed slightly as he came unraveled.

“Maker I love the look on your face when you do that,” Anders groaned. He didn’t last beyond three more thrusts before his cock spasmed. His lips peeled back from his teeth and his ass clenched, he choked out a strangled “Leto” before he caught himself on his hands above Fenris, his heart slamming in his chest. 

“Adelric...my heart, mi carissimi.” Fenris whispered as he tugged his mage down on top of him. “I want...I need to feel your heart against mine, for just a bit.” he said quietly.

Anders went down without protest, his arms giving out. The thudding of their hearts fell into an offbeat rhythm they could feel, the chaotic tempo that was counter to the languid calm that had fallen over them. 

After a while Fenris carded his fingers through Anders long blond locks, his mind at peace for the first time in days. “Love…” he said softly.

“Hm?” Anders hummed. “Muscles don’t work anymore. I’m afraid you’ll have to be a pillow now,” he mumbled against Fenris’ chest. 

“It’s ok, you don’t have to do anything but listen.” Fenris pressed a gentle kiss to the top of Anders head and smiled.

“I can do that,” Anders chuckled. 

“I just wanted to tell you...how much I love you, and that I am happy you are still with me. I will never take you for granted again, and I will cherish every moment with you. The way it felt when our bond snapped...it hurt me in a way that’s hard to describe. Like everything stopped and was replaced by pain, just bright, sharp pain that wouldn’t go away. It wasn’t for long but even a moment was too much to endure. I owe Sirad so much for bringing you back to me.” Fenris’ voice wavered as he spoke, and his hand stilled while in the mage warden’s hair.

Anders felt a tear slip free, but he made no move to wipe it. “I’m sorry it hurt you, love. I don’t ever want you to hurt like that.” 

“You didn’t do it on purpose. I just...in that moment I utterly understood what heartbreak is. You fought with honor and pride and I was glad to witness your victory, but I felt something break when you crossed over however briefly. I don’t say this to make you guilty. I only speak what’s in my heart so you will know I will never, ever take what we have for granted Adelric. I would rather die a thousand times than feel that again.” Fenris said quietly. He wiped his husband’s tears away before he kissed him again, slow and gentle.

Anders shuddered against him. “I’m going to ask Aedan if he would be willing to take me off of rotation when this is all over. I’ve had enough fighting to last me several lifetimes, and I don’t want to leave you behind. He can keep me in the infirmary for the rest of my life between going to Arlathan and the Vigil.”

“I can’t fight anymore, at least not against the darkspawn. So hopefully I can find purpose again once this is over.” Fenris said quietly.

“As long as we’re together, we can figure out the rest.” Anders leaned up and nuzzled against Fenris’ neck. 

“I’m so glad you gave me another chance, one I didn’t deserve Anders. Thank you for allowing me to be with you and by your side.” Fenris replied as he kissed his husband gently. “I’m so lucky.”

A breathless laugh escaped Anders. “No need to thank me, love. I was the one who chased you. I just got lucky that you decided to be with me.” 

“Maybe we should just say we both lucked out and leave it at that?” Fenris replied. He twirled a strand of dark blond hair around his fingers as he sighed and stretched as well as he could with Anders on top of him. “We haven't been with Aedan and Zev for awhile now that I think of it.”

“It’s been hard for the four of his to get together lately,” Anders acknowledged. 

“We still haven’t had our ...third ceremony either. I wanted to do that before we dealt with Tevinter.” Fenris said softly. “Or maybe once Sirad is Archon?”

“As long as it’s not here.” Anders pushed himself up so he could look Fenris in the eyes. “I refuse to do it in the Anderfels. I’m sorry, love.” 

“As you wish, it will be done.” Fenris smiled at him softly. “You could ask me to walk naked into the Deep Roads to marry you and I’d go with a grin.”

“You poor elf,” Anders teased. “It’s cold down in the Deep Roads.” His face screwed up as if in thought. “And hot in others. it’s like it can’t make up its mind.” 

“I doubt you’d ask me to actually do that, but if you did I’d go with no hesitation my heart.” Fenris laughed softly before he leaned up to kiss Anders again. “In all seriousness, anything you ask of me, anything you need I will do with no hesitation. I am yours in all ways, do you understand?”

“I understand,” Anders said. “The only thing I have ever wanted was for you to see yourself the way that those that love you do. You’re a good man, Fenris.” 

The elf turned away and stared at the wall for a moment as he considered how to respond to that. He simply nodded and gave his his husband a slight smile. 

Anders gently touched Fenris cheek. “Someday, you’ll see it.” He pressed a kiss to both of Fenris’ eyelids, then moved to slide off of the elf and lay on his side, their legs entangled. 

“It is enough that you see it where I cannot love.” Fenris replied as he laid with his warden husband, his expression peaceful and at ease. “I should talk to papa, and ...Velanna. We cannot afford strife among us before we face Minrathous.”

“Oh Maker,” Anders groaned. “Do you want me there when you talk to her?”

“If you wish, I will likely offend her by deigning to speak to her.” Fenris sighed and sat up against the headboard. “I cannot speak with people well, even now.”

“Well, to be fair,” Anders shrugged, “She isn’t the easiest person to speak to. Don’t get me wrong, I love her and we’ve done a lot of good work in the infirmary, but she doesn’t open up easily.” 

“Doesn’t help that she broke Varania’s heart and I’ve had a hard time with that. I’m probably more upset over it than she is. I just don’t want her thinking she’ll be my...step mother or something.” Fenris said as he stared at the fireplace.

“No, I think Varania is more upset than you are,” Anders said wryly. He hesitated before he added, “and I don’t think she would have ever left your sister if it hadn’t been for Justice. She did it to save people, and we’ve shit on her for it. I know I wasn’t completely understanding about it too at first.” 

“I can’t be objective or forgiving, not after Varania cried in my arms over her, not when I saw the pain in her eyes and heard her grief. But I can’t have her furious with me as we go into battle, I do not wish to trust my life to someone who despises me.” Fenris sighed as he stretched out then winced as he felt how sore he was from their long session of lovemaking.

“Need some more healing?” Anders smirked.

“No, I want to feel this for a while.” Fenris said with a fond eye roll. “You’re going to be insufferable about wearing me out aren’t you?”

“Um, yes?” Anders laughed. He flopped over on his back and winced at the drying mess on his chest and stomach. 

“Enjoy it, it’s going to be my turn to wear you down and turn you out next time.” Fenris said before he pulled himself out of bed and headed to the basin. “Don’t get too comfortable, I’m going to wash us up before we sleep in the mess we made.”

“Please don’t wear me out next time,” Anders said in mock horror, “I would _hate_ that.” He got up with a tired groan and wandered over tot he basin to get cleaned up as well. 

Fenris laughed as he wiped himself clean. “Oh yes, you’d hate that so much I can tell. Be glad I am tired else I would make you eat those words, my love.” 

“Mm,” Anders hummed. “I can think of few things I’d like to eat.” He shivered at the cool water on the flannel and with a finger in the washbasin, heated it slightly. Dipping the flannel back in, he wiped himself down before wringing the cloth back out and setting it aside. 

“Like what?” Fenris asked as he dried himself off. He wasn’t sure if Anders was being flirtatious or if he was actually hungry.

“Something only you can provide, love,” Anders replied with an exaggerated wink. 

Fenris stretched up on his toes so Anders could get an eyeful of his lithe body. He went over to his his husband and wrapped his arms around his waist before he looked up to him. “What might that be? If I can give you something you merely need to ask and it is yours.” the elf practically purred as he let his hands wander down past the blond’s waist. 

Anders groaned. “Maybe I’ll wake you up with your cock in my mouth.”

“Maybe I’ll put you to sleep with yours in my mine." Fenris rumbled in his ear as he tugged Anders back to the bed and gently pushed him to his back. “Would you like that Adelric? Fucking my mouth until you spend one last time and fall sound asleep after you’ve come down my throat, made me swallow all of you?”

Anders felt his eyes cross. “Maker… Am I stupid enough to turn that down? No, no I am not.” He let Fenris push him gently on the bed. 

The elf grinned wickedly as he settled between Anders legs and took his husband down in one smooth motion, his mouth full as he coaxed the blond back to full mast with his hand and mouth. He closed his eyes as he worked the stiff flesh between his lips, his concentration solely on his man and pleasing him.

Anders looked down the length of his body at Fenris, watching the way his husband’s lips stretched around his cock. he tangled his fingers in Fenris' hair, holding tightly onto the white strands. 

Fenris moaned as he went faster and sucked Anders cock just the way liked it. The elf moaned and took a moment to breathe. “Love how you taste, how you feel in my mouth.” he rasped before he went back to sucking.

Anders fought not to rock his hips up into Fenris’ warm, wet mouth. But when Fenris’ tongue laved at the sensitive glans on the underside of his cock, the mage’s body twitched, seaking more. 

Fenris reached up and pressed Anders hand to the top of his head to encourage him to guide his movements. He opened up and let his husband’s cock hit hte back of this throat before he let his fingers circle the base and stroke up in time with the bobbing of his head. He wanted to make Anders come hard, to fill his mouth. 

Anders took the initiative, bucking up and fucking Fenris’ mouth. He took his bottom lip between his teeth, curses slipping past. 

The elf opened his mouth so he could breathe while he was used. He wanted to find his own release but couldn't reach his own cock while Anders had his hands in his hair and was bucking upwards, fucking his mouth quick and hard.

So Anders did the next best thing. Using his magic, he stimulated Fenris, giving him the sensation of being fucked hard and deep. 

The elven fighter nearly lost his hold on Anders as he felt his magic’s touch. He glanced up and stared into the lust darkened brown eyes as he sucked, hollowed out his cheeks so he could wring one last orgasm from his husband before they slept.

That was all it took, that one look from Fenris, full of desire and want. Anders growled out his orgasm, his cock jerking between Fenris’ lips. 

He swallowed his husband’s release then pulled back with a slight pop and a groan for his magic was making him feel full once more. 

Anders pushed up on his knees and urged Fenris on his back. He took the elf between his lips, sucking hard and fast, his hand wrapped around the base and stroking. 

Fenris moaned wantonly as he was fellated at the same time he felt Anders magic stroking inside him. “Fuck...fuck…” he called out as as felt himself tense as his orgasm built. “Gonna...come.” he panted.

Anders hummed in approval, his eyes gleaming up at Fenris through blond lashes. The elven fighter slumped against his husband, panting as he felt himself twitch against the blond’s mouth. He had little left to show for the third climax except feeling exhausted.

Anders pulled away gently and licked a stray drop off his lips. “Beautiful, love.” He placed a kiss on Fenris’ hipbone and laid his head on the elf’s thigh. 

“I’m done...none left.” Fenris muttered nonsensically as he flopped against the bed.

“If I could move I would try and test that,” Anders croaked. “But we have to get up and at least strip the sheets.” 

“Can’t...you broke me with that last one.” Fenris rolled on his side and groaned at how exhausted he was.

Anders gave Fenris a playful smack on the hip and slipped off the bed. “You stay there then.” with an efficiency born of replacing sheets with a patient still in the bed, Anders removed the dirty linens out from under Fenris with only having the elf roll from side to side. 

Fenris muttered something in protest that died on his lips as he flopped to his back and sighed. “I’m done, but you can do what you want you want with me.” the elf said half in Trade and half in Ander as he laid there.

“Well that’s no fun if you’re done,” Anders teased. He got back into bed, pulled Fenris half on top of him, and then the blanket over them both. “Maker, I could sleep for a year,” he mumbled. 

“Gonna...sleep...month.” the warrior muttered as he curled closer to his husband.

“Is that all?” Anders said with a sleepy grin. “Night, love.” 

**

Meanwhile Lethander had joined Sirad in his rooms for conversation, drinks and if it led to more he wouldn’t object since he knew Rhys had given his permission. 

“I need to find Velanna and Cadewyn when we get back to the camp. She’s still crabby with him about that night in the tent where we were drinking and she argued with Fenris. I don’t know what to do it.” he sighed after he took a long pull on his drink.

“What happened?” Sirad asked. “I only know that she’s angry with him.” 

"Cadewyn scolded her for the fight, said she was being childish and that set her off." Lethander murmured

Sirad winced. “Yeah, I can see how that would not go well. I knew her in Kirkwall, before I became a Grey Warden. She’s very proud, sometimes for good reason, sometimes not.”

"From what I hear Fenris offered an apology for how he'd reacted to the three of us, but she offered advice and that made it worse. It's a mess." The older elf sighed before he refreshed their goblets.

“Offering advice makes things worse?” Sirad asked. “I wasn’t there for the argument, but she was to be Keeper of her clan, and did run a clinic in Kirkwall beneath the templars’ noses. She helped me and several others escape the Circle as well. Velanna is used to offering her opinion to others. But I think I can see how Fenris wouldn’t have been ready for a friendship like that from her yet.” 

"He never will from what Varania and Anders have told me. He's got a grudge miles wide against her. She could be the second coming of Andraste and he'd refuse to believe it."

“And she doesn’t take kindly to criticism,” Sirad sighed. “Go and talk to her when we get back. She might be mad at Cadewyn, but you weren’t there.” 

"That was my plan, and perhaps talk with Fenris once we're back at the camp. " The Tevinter warden chuckled as he stretched out next to Sirad. 

"Though I'll be surprised if he can recall his own name based on what I heard as I passed their rooms earlier."

Sirad snorted indelicately into his cup. “I only wish Fenris could be as accepting of your love life as you are his.” 

"He only has his recovered, romanticised memories of his father to see me through. I don't begrudge him a bit of anger or jealousy. But only a bit, as he's finally learned. I'm relearning how to be his father, how to be a brother in arms and adjusting to being a warden still. It's a lot to deal with." Lethander murmured into how own cup.

“And having lovers who want you,” Sirad teased. 

"There is that." The older elf grinned before he rolled to his side and looked to Sirad. "Archon, who would have thought?"

“Not my parents,” Sirad said wryly. “Although I know my father always secretly hoped. But I’m not Archon yet.” He paused. “This might not end well for me,” he whispered.

"You've got us behind you, and I know Rhys, Aedan, Cadewyn, me and a lot if other people are behind you. You will win." Lethander said a shade shy of furious.

“Thank you,” Sirad replied with all sincerity. He cupped Lethander’s face gently. “I’m glad I have such good friends.” 

"And we're glad to have you." Lethander leaned forward to kiss Sirad briefly.

Sirad breathed in the kiss, his lips curving into a smile. “Are you committing to Cadewyn and Velanna?” he asked. 

"Not sure, we've not had a chance to discuss the future. I don't want to drive a wedge between you and Rhys either. Why do you ask?"

“Because I love Cadewyn like a brother and don’t wish to take something that he sees as his,” Sirad whispered, brushing his lips across Lethander’s.

“I don't belong to anyone." Lethander protested.

Sirad’s tongue peeked out and he ran the tip over Lethander’s bottom lip. “Does your heart not belong to anyone?” 

“She’s long gone, and I’m still working on not feeling guilt over us, Velanna and Cadewyn as it is. My heart...it will soften soon enough, but for now, pleasure is enough is it not?” Lethander murmured before he leaned in to kiss Sirad again. “Have I worked my way into your heart then?”

“Yes,” Sirad admitted. “But I’m afraid that because so many of you have, that some of you will think I am fickle.” 

“I dare say Fenris, Anders and Zevran might have more to fear than you. Your heart is big enough for many of us, but they keep a quartet going all the time which I don’t know if I can manage.” Lethander laughed and pressed another kiss to the elven warden’s lips. “Must we have such a serious talk now, when I think you have other ideas of how to end our evening?”

“Do we?” Sirad all but purred. He was learning to become more comfortable in his own skin, and to be more free with how he reacted to attraction. It had been hard, but if it hadn’t been for Rhys’ encouragement, Sirad never would have put himself out there as he was now. 

“Trying to compete against your friends? Make the most of a nice, soft bed and a willing partner tonight?” Lethander asked quietly. He still had a way to go in regard to how he dealt with the lust that the Joining had sparked in him.

“Compete?” Sirad laughed. “They play on a different level than I ever will. But if I have given you reason to think that is all you are to me…” 

“That’s not true, not in the least. You know you are special to me and if not for Rhys I would spend so much time with you, letting you teach me all about warden stamina and needs.” Lethander growled in his ear. “Explain what you mean by playing in a whole other level than them?”

“Fenris, Zevran, Aedan, Anders… They’re intense in their love for each other. I used to be so jealous of that. But now I think that intensity isn’t for me. I love what I have with you. I love my husband. I love Invictus. The love they have for each other isn’t worse or better than my love for others, just different. That’s what I meant.” He groaned when Lethander took the tip of his ear between his lips and suckled gently. 

“They are rather heated aren’t they?” Lethander said in the younger elf’s ear. “You’re intense too, it’s like being caught in a storm with you.” 

Sirad laughed, the sound pleased. “It used to embarrass me how I act during sex.” He traced LethAnders jaw with his finger. “But I haven’t heard any complaints.” 

“You’ll get none from me.” the older elf caught his fingers in his mouth and nipped at them. “I feel like I’m relearning everything again.”

“I know that feeling,” Sirad acknowledged. He rolled over so he was on top of Lethander, straddling the older elf. 

“What do you want tonight?” Lethander asked as he rolled his hips up and rubbed his cock against Sirad’s ass.

“Think you can wear me out, Warden Lethander?” Sirad purred. 

“I think I can manage that, your highness.” the older elf grinned and smiled up at Sirad. “Can you match Warden stamina with your power?” Lethander bucked up and flipped them so he had Sirad at his mercy. 

Sirad wrapped his legs around Lethander’s waist. “I have Warden stamina as well. Let’s see which one of us will need my magic before the night is done…” 

“I doubt it will be me, but let’s see you put your coin where your mouth is.” Lethander gripped the other elf’s wrists then leaned over to blow out a couple of the candles in the room, his expression more mischievous than dangerous as he whispered all the things he planned to do to Sirad in the near-dark.


	23. Twenty-Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anders is smug as fuck, Cadewyn/Lethander/Velanna get closer before things get out of hand for our assembled crew and something unexpected comes from it. Fenris isn't alright, not by a long shot and it finally comes out.

Fenris was first out of bed the next day, his movements careful and slow as he made his way to the basin to wash up. Anders for his part, couldn’t keep the satisfied smile off his face whenever he looked at how stiffly Fenris was moving. The mage whistled a jaunty tune while he got ready for the day, his smile growing wider and wider. 

“You are going to be insufferable aren’t you?” Fenris muttered as he got ready to head to breakfast. “Maker...next time remind me to stretch first."

“You didn’t want me to heal you, so I think I’m allowed to be a bit full of myself whenever you wince.” Anders smacked Fenris on the ass on his way to pick up his boots from the floor.

The elf went to his toes with a hiss. “I regret that dumb ass decision.” Fenris moaned as he rubbed his ass and grumbled at his husband. “Next time, I’m going to wear you out.”

“It was your choice,” Anders laughed. His smile faltered. “You slept soundly last night, correct?” 

“I did yes.” Fenris muttered as he started to dress.

Anders leaned over and gave Fenris a kiss on the cheek. “It’ll give me something to smile about. It already has. Thanks, love.” 

“Welcome, I look forward to it again.” Fenris smiled softly. “Let’s get the others and get ready to head back to camp.”

“Thank fuck,” Anders said without rancor. He picked up his pack and staff, placing them both on his back. He was glad that Fenris slept soundly, Anders had been woken up more than once to the sounds of Sirad and Lethander. 

“I know Aedan will tease me about how I’m walking, and with my luck papa will join in.” Fenris muttered as he shouldered his weapon and pack. 

“I could still heal you,” Anders said with a grin. “It might make the ride back through camp easier on you.” Together they walked out of the room to see Aedan and Alistair coming towards them down the hall. 

“Maybe, it’s not bad now that I’m walking around.” Fenris murmured as he stopped and knocked on Sirad’s door. He merely raised an eyebrow when Lethander opened the door.

“Morning,” his father mumbled as he tried to wipe the sleep from his eyes.

“Have fun?” Fenris asked quietly. 

Behind Lethander, Anders could see Sirad moving about and pulling his clothes on. He had love marks on his throat and on his ass. The younger elf’s ears turned pink, but he kept his chin up while he gathered his things. 

“Yes, did you?” his father replied.

Now it was Anders’ turn for his face to flush with embarrassment. As much as he had been able to hear Lethander and Sirad, he only just realized that the inverse would have been true. 

“Yes, still sore today and proud of it.” Fenris said with a grin before he turned to Sirad. “Be good to him, or you will answer to me.” he growled at the elven mage.

Sirad’s eyebrows shot up. “I’m the last person who would hurt him. I swear it.” 

“Good, I trust you and that’s…hard for me to do alright?” Fenris tugged the other elf into a brief, hard hug then stepped back. “We should go.”

Lethander’s eyebrows crawled into his hairline. “You’re fine with this?”

“Yes, we’re all adults and it’s time I start acting the part.” the elven fighter said to his father.

Sirad gave Fenris a light kiss on the cheek. “Thank you,” he whispered.

“Welcome, don’t...make too much of it. We should leave.” Fenris said roughly before he stepped back.

“Aedan and I have already said your thanks and goodbyes to the king and First Warden,” explained Alistair. 

“The horses should be ready by now,” Aedan added. 

“You mean we have to leave this wonderful place?” Anders asked in feigned disappointment. 

Sirad laughed. “And make ready to leave for Tevinter.” 

“Stay here or leave for Tevinter. Such wonderful options everyone is giving,” Anders quipped. 

“I’m not staying here, and you’re not either.” Fenris said.

“Then let’s go.” When Anders walked by Fenris he gave him a light tap on the ass, his grin turning wicked.

“I’m going to murder you in your sleep.” Fenris hissed as he walked towards the stables.

“Now this is interesting,” Aedan murmured. 

Anders winked at Aedan and then moved to help Fenris up onto his horse. 

“Slowly you hear me, slowly.” Fenris whispered.

“You know I like it slow sometimes,” Anders replied mildly. He got on his own mount and followed Aedan and Alistair out of the courtyard. 

Fenris glowered at his husband as they headed out towards the camp. “The whole camp is going to hear me getting my revenge, slow, then fast.” Fenris said in Tevene as they trotted next to each other. 

“They are comical to watch, aren’t they?” Lethander said to Sirad as they rode side by side

“Or frightening. I think it depends on the day,” Sirad replied. 

“I can hear you two.” Fenris said with no heat to his voice.

“I know, why do you think I’m speaking loud enough for you _to_ hear me.” Lethander shot back.

They came out of the city and rode into camp. Aedan’s lips kept twitching in barely surpressed amusement, but when he heard Lethander he burst out laughing. 

“Just what I needed, all of you in league together.” Fenris muttered.

“Wait until Morrigan, Zev, and I tell you stories about Aedan,” Alistair said lightly. 

“Wait, what!” Aedan exclaimed. 

“You heard him,” Fenris quipped.

“I think I’m going to enjoy my time in the Wardens.” Lethander laughed as they trotted on.

“We are a group of elite fighting men and women,” Anders said. But the serious of his tone was ruined by the laughter in his eyes. 

“Yes, Elite, fearsome units. “ Fenris agreed before he burst out laughing.

“This isn’t instilling any confidence in me,” Alistair said dryly. 

“Look at it this way,” Aedan replied. “The Wardens of Ferelden is a better force than we were during the Blight.” 

“Well that’s not hard to do,” Alistair laughed. 

They came to the center of camp, and Aedan and Alistair split off from the group to meet with the other leaders and get them up to speed. 

“I’m going to find a hot bath.” Fenris muttered in annoyance.

Anders got down from his horse and handed the animal off. He waited for Fenris to do likewise. “Don’t be angry, love.” 

“Who said I’m angry?” Fenris asked quietly.

“No one,” Anders said. “You just seemed annoyed. We were only teasing. I’m sorry.” 

“I’m tired, I’m sore and I’m ready to get the fuck out of this damned, depressing country.” Fenris growled as started to hobble towards the bathing tent.

“Give me your packs and I’ll take them back to our tent.” Anders held out his hand. “You and me both, love.”

“See you once I’m cleaned up.” Fenris said gratefully before he turned to find a hot tub and soap.

“That boy...something is wrong with him still. He’s just gotten good at hiding it.” Lethander said as he joined Anders on the walk towards their tents

“No, he hasn’t.” Anders shifted his grip on Fenris’ packs. “There’s a darkness in him--from Tevinter, from the things that were done to him. I don’t think I’m there for him in the ways that will help him. I try to be there, but sometimes it doesn’t seem enough.” 

“How does he deal with guilt? I can see where he might take the blame for this war, for what was done while he was not himself. It’s ...almost like he’s seeking punishment or redemption.” Lethander said quietly once they were inside the tent.

“I know. But none of us will give him punishment, not in a way that will hurt him. I need to talk with Aedan about it, because it’s getting worse.” Anders stopped at his bedroll. 

“What is it that he seeks in punishment? Pain, hurt, there’s nothing any of you could do to satisfy the debt he’s taken on in his head.” Lethander dropped his pack and sat on a nearby fur as he spoke with his son-in-law.

“Sex,” Anders said bluntly. “It speaks to him on a certain level.”

“I don’t understand, how is that a punishment? I thought you two shared with Aedan and Zevran?” Lethander asked in confusion.

“It is when Aedan Cousland decides to mete it out. Trust me, when you’re begging and promising you will never ever do what you did to be punished in the first place, you just need to…” Anders cleared his throat, “come, you know you’re being punished for something.”

“That’s not a good idea, especially for something as bad as what he’s blaming himself for Anders. Also, not the best way of coping with things in general. We’re former slaves, and ...sex as punishment can really fuck with your head.” Lethander said tightly.

“There is that,” Anders agreed. “But where does that leave us? I’m not sure what Fenris would think would be a worthy punishment, especially for something that wasn’t his fault.”

“Pain, more than likely. I don’t think he’d outright ask for it, but he’d do his best to get it out of one of you. Maybe not now, or even once this is settled but he’s haunted. I can tell by the way he’s acted since you got Fen’Harel out of him.” 

“I know, but as I said, we can’t give that to him because none of us think he did anything wrong. He’s dangerous as he is, and I don’t want him to take the first self-destructive opportunity in order to gain redemption for something that wasn’t his fault.” Sparks of magic began to dance on his fingers as he became agitated. 

“Calm yourself before you burn down the tent.” Lethander stood and stretched. “Perhaps a sparring match? Or several to work it out of his system? Or a novel idea, talking to him about it? Nearly losing you has him even more on edge than before we came here.” 

But the magic didn’t die on Anders’ hands. “I have spoken to him about it. I’ve told him over and over that it wasn’t his fault and no one blames him. I’ve told him that I love him, and Fen’Harel did not change that. We’re having a third wedding because he wants it, and I can do this for him to make him happy. I have talked to him, I’ve held him while he cried. I don’t know what else to do!” 

Fenris stood stock still outside the tent flap as he overheard his husband and father discuss him. He closed his eyes and choked back a sob before he turned on his heel and headed for Aedan’s tent, he needed to talk and he was too furious to speak with either of them.

Lethander hadn’t heard the soft bootsteps that led away from the tent. Instead he paced as he spoke with Anders, unsure what he could do to remedy his son’s guilt where Anders had failed. He finally looked up with a sad smile. “Perhaps I can try if he won’t hear you?” 

“He never hears me,” Anders said. He looked down at his hands, flexed his fingers and forced the magic back. 

“He’s not good at listening to me either.” Lethander admitted before he grabbed his pack and sword. “We’ll have a bit of a trek to Tevinter, maybe I can pull him aside after dinner and talk to him. But we may need to accept that he’s in a dark place and he’s going to have to drag himself out.”

Anders scrubbed at his face. “You should go. Fenris’ll be back soon. I’m sorry, Lethander.” 

“It’s fine, I need to get cleaned up myself and report in with Aedan then Rhys. I’ll see you when we meet for dinner.” the older elf headed off towards the tent he shared with Cadewyn and Velanna, if she’d come back while he was gone with the others.

She hadn’t, and her things were gone from the tent, a space to one side devoid of her packs. “Oh for Dumat’s sake, what the Void happened while I was away?” Lethander said as he dropped his things and went in search of Cadewyn or Velanna.

He found her in one of the medical tents, mixing a healing potion in a large cauldron over a roaring fire. She had the sleeves of her robes rolled back, and an apron around her waist. 

“Velanna?” Lethander called out as he approached. “May I join you?”

“You’re back.” She gave him a smile and leaned over to give him a light kiss. 

“Yes, I was hoping to find you in the tent, but instead found your things gone. I hope we can talk about whatever happened to make it worse while I was gone.” Lethander returned her kiss then sat on the bench by where she worked.

“Nothing happened and nothing will happen,” she answered, turning back to the potion. “Cadewyn has made his feelings about me very clear.” 

“Velanna, come on. After such a nice night, and next morning you honestly think he’d toss your affection away so freely? We’re all strong willed and easy to anger, but do you really think Cadewyn no longer desires your company? Nor I?” Lethander said as he watched her work.

“Obviously I was wrong about him,” she said, her eyes resolutely fixed on the simmering potion. “He… He called me childish, in front of others, shamed me in other people’s hearing as if I was nothing. He didn’t wait until we were alone, he did it right then and there. Fenris he… I thought we were moving past things, but I miscalculated. he was short with me, and I told him he could drink elsewhere if he was going to do that. I stood up for myself, and in return, Cadewyn thought to call me childish. In front of Fenris and Rhys. Now tell me, Lethander, is that the actions of a man who cares about me?” 

Lethander held the sigh he wanted to let loose and gently tugged her away from the potion. “If you can let that sit for a moment, I’d like you to look at me and listen, please.” 

Velanna froze, but she did as he asked, turning to face him. 

“Cadewyn is a fighter, used to being blunt and not too gentle with his words. He does care, else he would not have spoken up I believe. I can tell you neither Fenris, or Rhys will hold that over your head, not while we have much bigger problems ahead of us. Come with me and let us speak to him, together. If he refuses, I will admit I was wrong and we can figure out what to do from here. Otherwise, I’ve missed both of you and would like to spend some time together before we head for Tevinter. Will you please do this for me?” Lethander asked as he leaned his forehead against hers.

“I can’t,” she whispered. “And if you think Fenris won’t hold this over my head, when he has held every action I have ever done over my head, then you are wrong.”

“I can guarantee that the war, losing Anders and getting him back as well as what happened when Fen’Harel had him is taking up his time Velanna. He doesn’t have time to worry about a fight with you, not when he’s too busy beating himself up over what has happened. Please, I mean for us to speak with Cadewyn, and not of Fenris. Let him deal with this whenever you decide to, I am more concerned with the three of us.” Lethander kissed her forehead again and leaned back to look at her. “Please?”

“For you, and not because of him,” she whispered.

“Thank you, I am grateful.” Lethander rose and dusted himself off. “Can you leave that alone for now, or do you need to finish tending it?” 

She knelt next to the fire and banked it with magic. “It needs to simmer overnight now.” After she stood she took off her apron and laid it across the back of a nearby chair. 

“Take my hand?” the older elf asked as he turned to lead them back to the tent and hopefully towards a resolution with Cadewyn.

This time Cadewyn was in the tent, and Velanna tightened her hand in Lethander’s, while her lips pressed into a thin line.

“I see you’ve returned Lethander, I hope things went better than the last time you all struck out to see the Anderfel’s King and First Warden.” Cadewyn said with a glance at Velanna before he turned his attention back to the other elven warden.

“Yes, it was alright. Not ideal but we made progress. That’s not what I wish to discuss, and you must know that.” Lethander said as he tugged Velanna next to him.

“I figured as much, so go on. Let me hear again how I embarrassed Velanna when all I did was speak my mind.” Cadewyn said tiredly.

“I told you this was a waste of time,” Velanna murmured, but she stayed where she was and made no move to leave.

“I apologized Velanna, and you thought my words false. I did not speak as I did to embarass or shame you. How many other ways can I say so before you will listen? I thought Rhys was bad when he got stuck on something.” Cadewyn glanced between them and sighed.

“Did he apologize to you?” Lethander asked softly.

“He did, but he also said as he did a moment ago, that he was only speaking his mind. How am I to know if he’s going to do that to me again? He doesn’t think he did anything wrong.” 

“I am not one to mince words Velanna, you know that about me. I have honestly apologized for my offense, did that mean nothing?” Cadewyn asked.

“Depends on how you apologized, I’ve seen your version of being soft and it sometimes leaves something to be desired. You do not always need to bludgeon where a dagger will suffice.” Lethander said as he held on to Velanna as much as she held onto him.

But then she let go. She took several strides over to Cadewyn and poked him in the chest with her finger. “I’ve opened myself up to you. Did you think that was a simple thing? Fernis hates me. He and his sister both. They would see me dead if they even bother to care that much to do it, which they don’t. You demeaned me in front of a man who hates me. My lover. Someone who I thought would never…” She paused and wiped angrily at tears that had begun to fall. “I have been hated my whole life for one reason or another, and I do not let them see how much it has hurt me. I thought I had finally found someone who would not turn on me like so many others have.” 

“I don’t give a damn how Fenris feels about you, or us. If I hated you? I would not be here talking with you Velanna. I did not turn on you, I simply spoke what I saw as truth. Can you not take any criticism? You and Fenris are like in that regard, any notice of flaws and you both act as if you have discovered a life long nemesis. I care for you, I want to be with you, but you need to see that I am not going to sugar coat things, I’m not good at it and I doubt I can learn to start now. I will apologize again for hurting you, but I have not turned on you for Mythal’s sake.” Cadewyn said as he paced around. 

“So what if Fenris was there, don’t let his opinion of you colour your actions with others. He’s got a long list of people he hates and so what if you’re on it. Live for you, not what others see you as. I love him as a brother but I will not let him drive a wedge between us.” 

“Do you not want to be happy with us? I am able to give of myself freely for a change, and I would do so with both of you if you’ll let me. But this cannot be a thing that sunders our new bond.” Lethander added.

Velanna shook her head. “You don’t understand. If I invited someone who hated you that much into our home, and then when they made a remark to you, called you childish instead of waiting until after that person had left to speak my mind, you would be angry with me as well. It’s about respecting me, something he did not do that night, nor did you.” 

“Very well, I was wrong to speak until he was gone. I apologize, I will remember this going forward. Hopefully we don’t have another incident like this again.” Cadewyn said in an effort to keep the peace.

“We’ll just keep him away from you, will that suffice?” Lethander asked tiredly.

Velanna let out a bitter laugh. “That won’t last forever. Just please, the two of you, do not get involved with our arguments. I avoid him when I can, but sometimes we are forced to be in the same room together.” 

“As you wish Velanna, now will you bring your things back to the tent?” Lethander asked her. 

Cadewyn nodded his agreement before he pulled her into a hug. He had a feeling there was more to her story but it wasn’t the time to ask.

She buried her face against his chest. “I don’t want any of this taken from me,” she mumbled. “I’ve been happier with the two of you than I’ve been in a long time.”

“We won’t let it go that easy.” Cadewyn assured her before he leaned in to kiss her. “May I?”

In reply she threaded her fingers through his short, white hair and pulled him down the rest of the way, their lips meeting. 

“Glad you are back. Perhaps we can get you moved back in while Lethander gets cleaned up?” Cadewyn said with a slight smile. 

She nodded and touched his cheek. “Bear with me… I am not the easiest person to be with.” 

“Neither am I, we’ll figure this out together. Let’s check in with Aedan then get your things? Lethander meet us there?”

“Sure, I’ll feel better once I’ve gotten travel grime and grit off me.” the elven warden said. He gave them each a brief kiss before he headed off to the bathing tent.

Cadewyn and Velanna made their way through the bright snow towards Aedan’s tent, their fingers intertwined. She gave a courtesy knock on the pole near the opening flap before she entered. Only to freeze when she saw that Fenris was already inside with the Warden-Commander. 

Fenris turned and gazed at the two elves, his eyes red-rimmed and his expression defeated. He glanced at Aedan before he tried to excuse himself. “I should go.”

“Fenris, wait,” Velanna said quietly. 

He stared at her, his eyes half open and his jaw clenched as the elven warrior waited for whatever she had to say.

Cadewyn remained silent, curious as to what she wanted of the other Light Warrior.

“You and I are ever at odds, and I would see an end to that,” she said. 

“Why? It’s not like you care about me or my opinion of you.” Fenris replied, his voice rough and his gaze cold.

“I do when it causes strife between people that we both love,” she answered. “I won’t have this anymore, Fenris.”

“What do you want and why ask me now when you can see this is not really a good time? Leave my father out of this, and Cadewyn. Whatever quarrel we have is between us, not them.” Fenris’ voice was a low growl, his hand curled into a fist as he stared her down.

“It is when they are between our fight,” Velanna snapped back. “You have hated me from the moment we’ve met. My friendship with Anders, my relationship with your sister, and now your father and Cadewyn. I can’t continue on like this. And it will never be a good time. it hasn’t been in the past, and it won’t be in the future.” 

“Just tell me what it is you want so I can be on my way.” Fenris snapped as he moved towards her. He was already on edge and her demands had shoved him over.

“Hear her out brother, she’s not trying to fight with you.” Cadewyn said.

“Yes she is, she always is. I really don’t want to talk to anyone right now.” Fenris snarled.

“If you don’t wish to speak, then you will fight.” Velanna crossed her arms over her chest. “I’m challenging you, Warden Fenris. Let us have this out.” 

“So you find me, see it’s not a good time and you demand my attention else you will fight me? I will not humor you. Be gone, witch, I am in no mood for your games.” Fenris huffed as he glared at Cadewyn then turned to Aedan, for once he wanted him to step in before he lost himself. 

“As it wasn’t a good time the day I came to make peace with you when I was courting Varania?” Velanna asked. “You are refusing to fight me?”

“You sought me out when I was...not, when you knew I was not receptive to you anyway. Do not act like I’m ...just leave me be.” Fenris ground out as he felt his brands light up and his pulse race. If she kept up, she would get the fight she was itching for.

“Fenris, calm down,” Aedan commanded. “Velanna, back off for a moment and give him a chance to breathe.” 

Velanna’s lips twisted, but she took a step away. 

“I was not calm, I am not going to be calm when I get confronted when I’m already having a bad day, Aedan. She wants a fucking fight, she’ll get one then. Maybe it will make her leave me alone for good.” Fenris snapped

“Fenris...don’t do this, just calm yourself. Don’t make a decision in anger, you know how that turns out.” Cadewyn said.

“Don’t you dare, do not dare talk to me like that.” the younger elf hissed.

“And don’t you dare speak to him like that,” Velanna shot back. “You want me dead? Well here’s your chance.” 

“I said to stop!” Aedan slammed his fist down on the table. “No one is killing anyone.” 

“I didn’t say I want you dead, but I could go my whole fucking life without seeing you, hearing you or knowing you exist. You want to go, let’s go. Meet me in the clearing in fifteen minutes.” Fenris knew his markings were bright and they felt hot but he had passed hurt and was clear into white-hot fury.

“So worse than dead is what you wish for me.” A bitter laugh escaped Velanna. 

“So…” Anders drawled from the open tent flap. “I take it I should’ve showed up sooner?” 

“Stop putting words in my mouth. You wanted this damned fight, congratulations you’re getting it.” Fenris said, his words sharp and angry.

“Whoa, whoa!” Anders said. “What is going--”

“I’ve challenged Fenris to a duel and he’s accepted,” Velanna explained. “The only thing left to discuss are the terms. I win and you back off. You don’t have to like me, but you don’t have to always belittle me. I love your father, and I’m not going anywhere.” 

“That’s no prize, what do I even get out of this if I win?” Fenris hissed.

“Fenris...Velanna, this isn’t--”

“Cadewyn...no, I don’t want to hear it. Besides she’s thrown the gauntlet, and I’ve picked it up. So what do I get out of this?” he asked again.

Velanna glanced back at Cadewyn, her eyes softening for a moment. “Name your price,” she told Fenris.

“You apologize for ambushing me like this, then never speak to me again. I don’t give a damn about what you and my father and Cadewyn get up to. I’d accepted that before we left on this Maker forsaken trip, but you couldn’t leave me alone. I will no longer exist to you, a ghost. You will be anathema to me, nothing, to be unseen for all your days. I’d ask for you to be sent to Gwaren or another outpost but I would not do that to Lethander.” Fenris was panting in anger as he looked to see his father enter the tent.

“Do what to me?” he asked, sure he wasn’t going to like it.

“Send me away if I lose our duel,” Velanna said quietly.

“I said I would not do that you father. Now if you’re done making a damned spectacle, let’s get to the fighting since you’re so eager for it.” Fenris said as he got in her face, eyes dark with rage. “Well?”

“Wait what the Void is going on here? Why are you two dueling? I leave for a bath and find you two about to brawl? No, I will not be party to this, Aedan, stop them.” Lethander said angrily.

‘Do you think I haven’t?” Aedan asked. “No one is dueling anyone. I won’t have my wardens hurting each other, or getting each other killed.” 

“It won’t be to the death,” Velanna said, her eyes locked on Fenris. “He won’t listen to words, but maybe he’ll listen to might.” 

“Then throw me out, it’s not like I can be any kind of useful fucking warden without the taint anyway.” Fenris snarled over his shoulder.

“I swear, if either one of you maim or kill the other…” Aedan warned. 

Velanna’s lips pressed into a thin line. she and Fenris both knew the stakes if she lost. What Fenris was asking for would follow her her whole life. 

“Velanna, think on what your doing,” Anders pleaded. “If you win, Varania will be even more angry with you. If you lose…”

“If I lose then I will accept the consequences if it means I can have peace with two men I love,” she answered. 

“When I’m done with her, you and I will have words...husband.” Fenris said before he turned to leave, to get his armor and weapon. “Ten minutes, clearing. If you’re not there you forfeit.” the elf said as he exited.

“What did I do?” Anders called after him. He growled in frustration. 

“We’ve got to talk,” Aedan told Anders. “And we have ten minutes.

“I’m sorry,” Velanna murmured and left the tent to go make her preparations, with Cadewyn fast on her heels.

“What happened?” Lethander asked Aedan.

“Seems you and Anders had a little chat that Fenris overheard a bit of,” Aedan said. 

“Wonderful,” Anders sighed. “Just fucking wonderful.” 

“He’s not happy with us is he?” Lethander said softly.

“That would be putting it mildly,” Aedan responded. 

“How bad? His eyes were red but I couldn’t tell if that was from before Velanna or after?” Lethander said.

“Before…” Aedan took a long drink of his wine and got to his feet. “Now we need to make sure they don’t kill each other.” 

**

Meanwhile Fenris had put on his Light Warrior armor and put Mythal’s favor in the harness on his back. He was furious and knew he had to get his head right before he took on Velanna. He didn’t glance at anyone as he made his way to the clearing, there were tent poles that held up a hide roof but other than that it had been set up as a large gathering place. Many of the soldiers had taken to sparring while they waited for something to happen.

He found it empty, and knelt down with his sword laid in front of him, his eyes closed as he tried to get to that place of nothingness that he dropped into when he fought. Fenris rose only when he heard his name called by his opponent. He didn’t smile, didn’t flinch, just held his blade at the ready, his expression neutral as he awaited their duel’s beginning.

Lethander stood with Anders and Aedan as he watched his son face off against his lover. “Can’t we stop this, Aedan? he asked quietly. 

“He might lose himself and kill her, or do something he can’t forgive himself for once he calms down.”

“Stop them only to have them sneaking off and doing it where we can’t make sure it won’t go too far?” Aedan shook his head.

Anders watched as Velanna, her head held high, approached Fenris, staff in hand. Magic built in the air, and Anders smelled the scent of fresh turned earth. 

Are you ready?" Fenris asked, his voice flat and dead.

Velanna held her staff in front of her and nodded. “Ready.”

"Aedan, will you officiate?" Fenris asked.

Aedan strode out to the center. “No killing, no maiming. either one of those happens and this ends. You fight until the other forfeits, or in cases of extreme fucking stubbornness, until I say it ends. I know the two of you won’t give in easily. Are we agreed?” 

Velanna gave Aedan a curt nod.

"Agreed." Fenris gave her a slight bow before he got into a ready stance. 

Varania had come into the clearing, her expression dark as she looked at her sibling across the clearing. "I hope she's worth it Lethander." She said under her breath. 

"This wasn't my idea, I don't want this but apparently she was insistent."

Anders absently reached down and took Varania’s hand in his own. Zevran had her other hand, his fingers giving hers a comforting squeeze. 

Aedan took several steps back. “Begin!”

Velanna didn’t hesitate, she slammed the butt of her staff into the ground, the earth erupting in a line straight for Fenris, spraying dirt as it went.

Fenris dodged aside then teleported behind the blonde elf to grab her by the collar and slam her to the ground.

When Velanna dug her fingers into the dirt to rise, power crackled around her. Vines burst forth, snaking up Fenris’ legs, and gabbing with thorns. 

He hacked at them to get free then teleported a short distance away to fully free himself. Fenris' brands were bright in the tent as he threw his sword aside since it weighed him down. He didn't need the weapon to be dangerous. With a howl, he streaked towards Velanna in a blue of blue-white light.

“He’s going to kill her,” Anders said in shock. “We’ve got to stop this!” 

Velanna hurtled herself to the side in order to escape Fenris’ coming onslaught. The earth rumbled under their feet, rhythmic thuds that came closer and closer. 

“Oh, Maker,” Anders breathed. “She summoned a sylvan.”

Fenris skidded to a halt before he turned to charge again, bit he stumbled as he saw the creature rise from the earth. "Shit." He muttered as he glanced to where he had dropped his sword. 

He darted past her to take up his weapon against the giant Ent. "Fighting dirty, why am I not surprised?" Fenris taunted her. 

"Aedan! That thing will break him in half!" Lethander yelled. 

"She'd better hope she wins, else I'm going to fry her where she lands." Varania snapped as she felt frost form on her fingers.

“Velanna!” Aedan bellowed. “Dispel it or forfeit! The creature will kill him!”

Velanna curled her lips at Aedan, but with a wave of her hand, the creature vanished. 

Fenris took advantage of her distraction to barrel right into her, taking them both to the ground with him straddling her and holding her hands to her side. "Cheating won't cut it" he snarled. "Yield!"

“Never,” she hissed. Magic sparked on her hands and shot up his arms as she slammed a sleep spell into him. “Should have done this from the beginning,” she said as his eyes began to roll in his head.

Fenris screamed in agony as pain laced through him, his brands flickered and dimmed as he slumped to the side, out cold.

"No! No!" Lethander yelled as he bolted over to where his son lay in a heap. "Son...Leto? Answer me, please."

Anders dropped to his knees next to Fenris. “He’s only asleep,” he murmured. 

“I should have ended the fight sooner,” Velanna said as she pushed up to her elbows.

"You shouldn't have fucking started it to begin with." Lethander snapped.

Cadewyn glanced at the distraught elf. "He'll wake up right Anders? Why did he scream like that?"

“I wasn’t gentle when I cast the spell.” Velanna stiffly got to her feet. She picked up her staff and turned to leave the clearing alone.

“He’ll sleep for a while,” Anders assured Lethander. “I can heal any bruising or other injuries while he sleeps.”

“Don’t you dare walk off from me.” Lethander said angrily as he went after her. He was furious, and terrified that Fenris had died at her hands. The news that he merely slept had not calmed him. “We are going to talk, in our tent.” he had come behind her and spoke in her ear as they went. 

“Shit...I’d better go to make sure they don’t fight. I’ll be by your tent later to check on him.” Cadewyn hurried after his lovers, his heart heavy at the fight he could sense brewing. 

“I’m going to fucking fry her, I thought she’d killed him from the way he screamed.” Varania said before she went to retrieve her sibling’s weapon. “Maker, this thing weighs a ton.” she huffed as she drug the sword behind her.

Anders slipped his arms under Fenris and lifted him up, cradling his husband close. “I swear to the Maker, I’m done with this,” he growled as he stalked out of the clearing towards their tent. 

Fenris moaned incoherently as he was settled into the furs in their tent but didn’t awaken fully. 

Varania sat vigil with Anders as they waited for her brother to come around. When he did it wasn’t a mere opening of the eyes and half-formed words but a roll to his side and retching before he slumped down again.

“Fenris?” she called quietly.

“Leave me alone.” he rasped as he lay still to keep the sickening feeling in his gut from taking over.

“Not until Anders checks you over.” she took the wet cloth from her fellow mage and mopped at her sibling’s face, easily batting aside his attempt at making her leave. “You can’t even sit up, you can’t make me leave.”

“Lost...leave me alone. Just leave me.” Fenris whimpered.

“You didn’t lose anything other than a bit of your pride,” Anders snapped. “Maker… We’re not going to think less of you because of one duel.” 

“I didn’t even want to fucking fight her...why did she do that?” he said tiredly. “I just want it all to stop, I want to leave, I want us to go away and leave all of this shit behind.” Fenris said as he rolled to his back and covered his eyes against the bright candlelight in the tent. “What did she do to me, everything hurts.”

“Everything hurts because you were in a fight,” Anders said. “And she only sent you to sleep. Not very gently, but that’s it.” 

“I know I was in a fight.” Fenris said as he forced himself into a sitting position. “Now I have to endure her smug ass whenever I’m in the Keep.” the elf grimaced as his injuries made him wince in pain. “Maybe I’ll get lucky and get killed in the battle.” he said under his breath before he considered getting to his feet. 

“We’ll see about that. I’ll be back in a while to check on you both, I need to speak with Aedan.” Varania gave her brother a gentle kiss on the cheek then headed off to see her commander.

“You know if that had come from most anyone else, I would’ve thought they were joking,” Anders murmured. “You on the other hand, you want to die, or be hurt. You think you were forced to take her challenge? I know you better than that, Fenris. You could have laughed in her face and walked away, but you chose to fight her.” 

“You missed the part where I wanted to do that, but she wouldn’t take no for an answer. Aedan tried and failed to get her to back down. She didn’t have to fucking talk to me, I was trying to leave when they came into Aedan’s tent for Mythal’s sake. Don’t act like I went looking for a fight. Just...let me alone Anders, I don’t want to talk, I don’t want anything but to fucking sleep right now.” 

Fenris rolled back to his side, sure he wasn’t going to be left alone especially after skirting the issue of what he’d said about dying.

And he was right. 

“No. You’re going to fucking talk to me, Fenris. You’re going to talk to me and we’re going to lay out this whole ugly mess out on the table. We’re going to do this right now.” 

“What is it then? What do you want from me? Why don’t you go talk to Lethander about me, or Aedan instead? It seems to be what you’re good at, talking about me like I’m a problem to be solved.” Fenris sat up again and stared at his hands, bruised from the fight, small cuts from where he’d tumbled to the ground against her.

“Maybe because talking to you never seems to work,” Anders replied evenly. “Maybe because I try and talk to you, but you brush me away, or give me just enough of what I want to hear. Sometimes I worry that you really don’t trust me enough to either listen to me, or to open up to me. This need of yours to be punished, to want to die… It’s been ongoing, Fenris. From the moment we met and nothing I have ever done seems to help you. So where does that leave me, Fenris? Where does that leave us? You get angry when I try and talk to you about these things, you get angry when I talk to someone else. Tell me, what am I supposed to do with that?” 

“I told you I was not going to burden you with fixing me Anders, not anymore. I just wanted to fucking leave Aedan’s tent, not get this again. If I didn’t trust you, I wouldn’t be here, or married to you or have stuck with you. Stop questioning my trust for you. With all the shit we’ve been through, you dare say I won’t open up to you? That’s rich.”

Fenris glared at his husband and wiped at his face before he continued. “I have not had some death wish since the moment I met you, but this whole fucking war, all of it, the Exalted March, all of it happened because I was too weak to resist. To know something was wrong with me, and I never fought until he was found out. I let this happen, and all of you are acting like it was just a small misunderstanding. Now this fucking duel from Velanna, for what reason? I just wanted to leave Aedan’s tent, and this is where we are again.”

‘So I’m supposed to pretend that you wanted Fen’harel to take you? Or that you could have stopped a god from taking your body when you had already let him in once? That’s bullshit, Fenris, and you know it. You want us to be angry with you over something that wasn’t your fault! That’s not happening.” 

“Fine, I’m too tired to fight you on this anymore. I’ll accept it, and go on with my life.” Fenris put his head down on his knees and sighed. He had nothing left in him, no more will to fight his husband about it, he conceded.

“Are you kidding me?” Anders asked. “You won’t. You’re just saying what you think I want to hear again.” 

“I’m not, I give up Anders. My fight is gone, my will to argue about it is done in. I’m sore, I’m hurting and I can’t go around with you anymore on this. I just can’t. I’m not trying to appease you, if I was you’d know. If I could get up I’d go to anywhere you told me, I’d do what’s needed but I just can’t do this anymore.” Fenris’ voice broke as he stretched on his side, his emotional dam finally broke as he laid there. “Just don’t ...please don’t.” he murmured.

“Your fight is gone, and your will to argue about it done in,” Anders repeated. “Damn it, Fenris. Do you think I have anything left either? Do you think it was easy for me to talk you into wanting to live when you were chained in arlathan? I fought for you. I keep fighting for you, but you don’t seem to want me to half the time. Like right now. You’re giving up rather than being bolstered by my words. You’d rather lay there and become numb than face what’s happening when I confront you on these things.”

“I know you’ve got nothing left. I’ve got nothing, I just got beaten in a fight I didn’t want, and you won’t let me alone. Why does everyone want me to fight?” Fenris forced himself to his knees then to a wobbly stand before he got in Anders face. “Fine, you want me to fight..I’ll fucking fight. Remember you asked for it.” he said as he lurched towards where he’d dropped his cloak earlier. 

“And where do you think you’re going?” Anders asked. “You’re running from this because I won’t let you hide.” 

“No...I’m going to see Aedan, and get my orders for the march on Tevinter. Then I’m going to have a hot soak and sleep for a week. You want to talk to me, you fucking follow or not.” Fenris turned as he struggled with the heavy cloak.

“This is what you wanted? Me to fight? So why are you giving me a hassle love? You want me to face you, to fight? Everyone wants me to fight, so be it.” Fenris had to clutch at a pole to keep upright. He was too stubborn to admit he was about to fall on his face, but anger had flared up, and kept him going...for the moment. “This...fucking war, Lucretia’s death, Lethander and Sirad’s imprisonment, Gabriel attacking you because he was enthralled by the creature that had me or her magic...all products of my blindness. I should have seen it because I knew what he felt like deep in my heart and mind Anders.”

Fenris wavered again under the heat and bulk of the cloak as he carried on.” It’s what none of you seem to realize, I knew what Fen’Harel felt like inside me, denied it, found every damned excuse for it until he had me in his grasp, and fool that I was? I thought maybe I deserved whatever he did. I spent a lot of time thinking in that cell, and the one at fault? You are looking at him, because I didn’t stop him, didn’t speak up and now look what has happened. So you want more fight from me? You’re going to get exactly what you asked for.”

“Do you like what you’re doing to me right now?” Anders asked tightly. “Purposefully misconstruing my words for you to fight? Do you like hurting me like this? Because that’s what you’re doing, Fenris. You’re being an ass right now. You know exactly what I mean. As for the rest, even if that was true, even if you should have known, the same could be said for any of us. So if you truly believe you should’ve known, then this is how you’re choosing to atone? By telling me I’m asking for you to walk into battle when you’re like this? Fuck you, Fenris. That’s not what I meant.” 

“I’ve never liked hurting you, even when we hated each other.” Fenris said as he started to slide to the ground. “Guess I’m not going anywhere after all.” he muttered as he landed on his knees before he leaned forward on his hands. “I don’t know what you mean, either one of you, can we stop fighting, at least until there’s just one of you yelling at me?” the elf said in a slur before he tried to shrug the cloak off.

Anders snatched at the cloak and took Fenris by the arm to lead him back to the bed. “No, you just lie to my face so easily. That’s what you do. You lie in my arms and cry, telling me that you’re sorry you’ve been such a bad husband and that you’ll do better. Then you…. you say these things to me as if what we said to each other the night before didn’t happen. That’s what you do. I’m tired of it, Fenris. I’m tired of not knowing whether you’re coming or going. I’m tired of you fighting with every one and me being caught in the middle. I’m tired of you lying to me about the state of your mental health. I’m tired of you telling me to my fucking face things will get better.” 

Fenris choked back a sob, then rolled away before he sicked up on Anders. When the dry heaves stopped he turned back to face his husband. “Fine...you want the ugly truth?”

“That’s what I’m asking for.” Anders touched Fenris’ side and let his healing magic do its work. 

“I didn’t want to die until we set out for this place. Not until I saw what I’d done made manifest. I’ve hurt you, I’ve hurt so many people, Anders. I don’t deserve to be Rhys’ heir, or your husband or a warden. I failed you when I let Fen’Harel take me over, you nearly fucking died because of me...you _did_ die because of what has happened. If not for Sirad, you’d be gone now. I cannot watch this in good conscience and not feel one bit of guilt for what was done through me. This...war should never have happened, and it’s my fault. Don’t you see, I didn’t fight Fen’Harel until I had to, if not for you I wouldn’t have even tried. I don’t know if he’d gotten that deep into my heart, but there it is.”

He turned away and stared at the tent flap tensely. “As for Velanna, I don’t even know what she wanted, or why she challenged me. I was already hurting and I didn’t need or want that fight. I just wanted to leave Aedan’s tent and be left alone for a while, that was all I’d wanted after sobbing and screaming in his arms before they showed up.”

“Then you get to hear my ugly truth,” Anders said quietly. “And I need you to look at me when I say it.” 

Fenris turned and looked at him with fear and worry in his gaze.

“I want this war to happen,” he said. “I want it to happen. I want Sirad to be made Archon. Just as I wanted to kill Gabriel. Without him at the head, the Divine can appoint someone who is a little bit more lenient. Turning this from an Exalted March to getting the people of Tevinter an Archon who can make real changes is more than I could have hoped for. This might change things for the mages of Thedas--for the good. You want redemption for not fighting Fen’harel, then help me help Sirad get that fucking throne. No more slaves in Tevinter. No more blood mages poisoning how people see us. I know I should hate that this is happening, but as much as I loathe how it came about, it still has. That’s my ugly truth, Fenris.” 

“I said I’d be at his side, that hasn’t changed.” Fenris said quietly as he looked away towards the tent flap once more.

“He used you, Fenris. Just as he used all of us. I’m choosing to turn what he did on it’s head and hope for an outcome that is beyond what he wanted. He wanted chaos and a return to wild ways. We can make it so there is more order than the world has seen in a long time.” 

“Very well, I said I’d help Sirad and I will keep my word. I just hope your vision comes to pass and mages get a better life.” Fenris said before he closed his eyes against the tears that had started to well up again.

Anders lightly stroked Fenris’ hair. “I wish I knew how to help you,” he whispered. 

Fenris rolled to his side and curled away from Anders. “There is nothing anyone can do, I need to work this out on my own. I want to be alone for now, like I wanted earlier before the fight.” he said tiredly as he felt tears slide down his face, and he didn’t try to stop them. “Please.” he added when Anders hadn’t moved.

“I’ll be in the medical tent,” Anders whispered. “Come and find me when you’re ready.” He leaned down and kissed Fenris lightly. “I love you.” 

Fenris didn’t open his eyes, he simply murmured a quiet love you too as he laid there and willed Anders to go. 

Anders quietly rose and left the tent. He didn’t bother with a cloak, wrapping his arms around himself as he trudged through the snow. 

Fenris pulled the furs over himself and curled into a tighter ball as he tried to sleep away the anger and frustration. He didn’t move for a long, long time.

**  
Lethander paced around the tent in a tight circle as Velanna healed herself. He’d kept himself from making too much of a spectacle as they made their way to the tent. 

Cadewyn paced in counterpoint a couple of times then sat down on a nearby pile of furs before he collided with his other warden lover. 

Lethander stopped in front of Velanna and stared at her. “How the Void did it go from I’ll see you after I’ve cleaned up to you dueling Fenris? How?” he asked in a tense whisper.

“It was very simple,” Velanna said lightly. She examined a scrape on her elbow. “Fenris and I have a way of escalating things between us.” 

“That’s not an answer. How did you wind up dueling him? What did you do to him to make him scream like that? It’s going to haunt my dreams for a long time to come. Did you forget he is my son? That maybe I would not be pleased by you two fighting?”Lethander started to pace again as he awaited her answer.

“Lethander, don’t say or do something you’ll regret. We just worked things out before that duel. Fenris...he didn’t want the fight, at first. He looked upset before things went to pot.” Cadewyn said before he caught the dirty look Velanna shot him.

“It is an answer.” Velanna didn’t seem upset. In the moment between winning and leaving the clearing, a calm had settled over her. She and Fenris might not see eye to eye on, well, anything, but she knew he would hold to the bargain. 

“Fenris and I have a habit of always escalating any conversation. If you don’t believe me you may ask anyone about it. Even our apologies, forced or not, have a habit of turning into an argument. Nothing I do will ever make him see me as anything more than that bitch who tried to destroy his relationship with Anders, broke his sister’s heart on purpose, and now is conniving enough to sleep with his father and the brother of his heart.”

Lethander growled under his breath at her. “Can’t you...how did this even happen? Why was he in Aedan’s tent? Oh wait, he was there because he overheard me and Anders discussing him and clearly the conversation had not gone well. Aedan was not happy, and I still don’t know exactly what was said. Again, how did you even wind up dueling? I don’t think he just up and challenged you to a fight, Velanna. Don’t you care about my feelings at all?” 

“I do care about your feelings,” she answered. “I care enough to try to get him to listen the only way he would understand. I care enough to risk losing. Do you know what losing would have meant? I never could be in the same room with him. Neither of you could ever speak of me to him. I could never speak of him to another. He would not help me if I was in trouble as another warden, and he would not accept my help if he was injured. The list goes on, but I would have been as good as dead to him. I risked that in order to be with the two of you, a semi life. I risked Varania hating me more than she already does. I risked humiliation if I had lost.”

“You risked my heart as well. Do you think I could remain neutral if you’d harmed him? He is my child Velanna. My son, do you know what I’ve done to keep him safe, to know I failed to save him from Danarius. He’s not a fucking animal who only understands pain, rage and martial skill. He is honorable and if you were hurt on the field I sincerely doubt he’d leave you to die. I am so angry with both of you, him for not ignoring your challenge and with you for even throwing the gauntlet down to start with.” Lethander paced as he spoke angrily. 

“When it comes to your relationship with Varania and Fenris, I will always lose. I accept that, Leth. What I don’t accept is either one of you being put in the middle of our ongoing feud. I only sought to end that.” She flexed her arm. “Although I more than likely made things worse. Calling the sylvan was foolish on my part.”

“It was foolish to call the fucking duel to begin with.” Lethander snapped before he turned to Cadewyn. “I need air, I’ll be back later, you.” he pointed to the blonde elven woman. “Do not talk to him, do not do anything else to him, or Varania. I’m going to see just how much damage you caused with this stunt.” 

“Will you return to us tonight?” Cadewyn asked quietly.

“I’m not a dog to be told what to do, Leth. I know you’re angry with me, but you need to calm yourself,” Velanna said lightly. 

“I didn’t say you were a dog, if it soothes you I will _ask_.” Lethander took a deep breath and repeated himself. “Will you leave Fenris alone? If not for any reason other than it will help me, please.” 

“The amount of times I have sworn to leave him alone,” Velanna muttered. “I will say to you what I have said to so many others ‘I will not speak to him unless it is to defend myself’.” 

“Very well, that is good enough for now.” Lethander said as he turned to get his cloak and sword. 

Cadewyn glanced at Velanna, then thought better of reminding her that she was the one that called out to Fenris earlier. Instead he folded his arms and waited to see how things panned out.

Velanna stared down at the packed earth inside their tent. she slipped off the furs and sunk to fingers into the rich dirt, a small smile creasing her face. “Did you know I was to be Keeper to my clan?” she asked quietly, the thought seemingly random. 

“No...I didn’t.” Lethander said in a harsh whisper. “That has nothing to do with our conversation Velanna. I need to go check on my son, unless there is some point to this.”

If she noted his tone, she didn’t show it. “When I summoned the sylvan, I did it more to show off, to maybe throw him off his game. I hadn’t done something like that in years. I think I’ve lost my way, letting anger and bitterness, regrets, cloud who I am, and what I once was. I had just lost my whole clan when I became a Grey Warden, my sister missing, my clan dead. I had been lead to believe humans had done it, so I gave them the same treatment in kind, calling on the forest to harass and kill human traders that passed through the woods. I don’t think I have ever left that wild, cruel person, the one who called sylvans to kill instead of protecting like she used to. I miss the old me, the one who was to be Keeper. She never would have allowed things to get so far.” 

“Tell me when I might actually care, I’ll return later.” Lethander turned to head for Fenris’ tent with a scowl.

A tear slipped down Velanna’s face. She pushed her hands deeper into the ground. “Nothing grows in corrupted, blighted earth.” She glanced up at Cadewyn. “I shouldn’t have started anything with you two.”

"Don't start that shit, we'll talk later." Lethander said. 

Cadewyn held her as he motioned for Lethander to just go.

Velanna got to her feet and stared down at her dirt streaked hands. “I need to be outside. I… I’ll come back.” She pushed past Lethander and left the tent. 

"Well shit. Come with me then?" Lethander said tiredly.

Cadewyn sighed and followed Lethander out. 

"We don't have time for this. Once we check on Fenris, can you get her? Then we can talk about this bullshit once and for all." Lethander said as he set a fast pace through the camp towards his son’s tent.

“No. We’ll wait for her.” Cadewyn stopped with Lethander in front of Fenris’ tent. “The two of you need to do what you will in order to get a clear head. when you’re ready, I’ll be waiting in our tent.” 

"Alright." Lethander entered the tent and went to Fenris' side. "Son?"

"I don't want to talk, leave me alone." The younger elf said.

**  
Velanna entered the sickly woods on the edge of camp. As she passed by each thin, struggling tree, she lightly brushed her hand along their bark. she hadn’t lied when she’d said she had forgotten herself. She had forgotten what it was like to coax life back into the earth, to call upon the land to protect her clan, to use her training to make sure her clan had prosperity. She was to have been the Keeper of Stories, the Keeper of Knowledge. In her pain she’d forgotten that aspect of herself, turning it into misplaced pride, and anger at the humans. 

She abruptly stopped and dropped to her knees, the cold of the snow biting through her robes. She pushed the snow away with her bare hands, the freezing ice nothing to her. She dug until she found what she sought, a small spot of green amongst dead and frozen earth. 

Maybe she had obliterated Lethander’s trust in her, and maybe she would never gain the respect she’d once known with her clan, but she knew if she had any hope of healing herself, she needed to go back to what she had been trained for. Nothing could grow in blighted lands, and Velanna thought that there were few who were more blighted than she was. Bitterness, hate, and rage reigned supreme, coloring her every word and action. The rich earth of her soul that once was fertile ground for love, patience, and understanding had been soiled with the blood of her clan and her sister’s desertion to the Architect. She had once prided herself on knowing how to help those that had come to her for advice, but she had been unable to see the creeping corruption inside her. 

Maybe that’s what had changed Justice from her friend to the demon she hadn’t recognized. 

She still mourned him, although she never spoke of Justice. No one had wanted to hear it and who would she have spoken of him to? He had saved her life, saved the lives of the people of the Vigil. Together they had done great work in Kirkwall. But she had twisted him, and in the end their parting had been painful, with Vengeance clawing at her to stay inside, while Nate and Aedan had fought to keep her.

She cupped the small shoot between her hands and willed power to bubble up like a spring inside her. She hadn’t used this spell since she had first started to court Varania, hadn’t wanted the reminder of her foolishness. 

Nurtured with her magic, the shoot began to grow, its leaves unfurling as it stretched above the snow. Its roots dug deep, tendrils that pushed into the still blighted earth, the corruption just below the surface. She could feel how the plant shuddered as the taint that still lingered, almost hundreds of years later, ate at the plant’s essence. 

“No,” she said in dalish. “I have to believe that you can grow here. I have to believe that something can grow in this place.” 

She tilted her head back, peering at the cloud covered sun. “Mythal, help me,” she asked. “Help me to bring back some life into this world.” 

She heard no words in answer, but she felt renewed strength from inside her. She didn’t question if it had come from her or from the goddess that she had beseeched. She flung that power into the plant, magic flashing brightly against the white snow. She closed her eyes against the light as the scent of greenery after a spring rain filled her nose. 

When she opened her eyes again she sat among flowers of all shapes and sizes, a perfect circle. Her burst of sudden laughter turned into a sob, and she dropped on her back, spreading her arms wide, and letting the velvet petals rub over her bare hands and face like the softest velvet. 

“Thank you,” she whispered. 

**  
Lethander sighed and remained crouched next to his son. “I’m not leaving, Leto. You are hurting and I’m worried for you.” 

“Go back to your woman, she won the fight so let me alone and go be with her. I want to be alone, like I’d wanted before she cornered me.” Fenris snarled as he turned further away.

“Mythal save us all from your pettiness and brooding. You lost, but you live. Get over this, Fenris and stop it.” Lethander said in annoyance.

“You have no idea of our history, you know not of what you speak, father. I will say again, leave me be.” Fenris replied testily.

“Then fucking tell me so I can know. You are my child and I will not allow this enmity to ruin the little bit of happiness I have found so far. Explain to me so I can see what I’m missing, tell both of us.” Lethander sat cross legged next to the pallet and glared at the fur covered lump that was his son.

“Fine...I’ll tell you.” Fenris launched into every bit of history between him and Velanna until his voice cracked and his throat went dry. “Now, maybe you two will get it. I want to be alone, Mythal and Dumat above why can no one grant me what I want?” 

Lethander sat back, silent in the face of all his son had revealed. Their history ran deeper than he’d imagined. “I..apologize, Leto. I will leave you to your rest as you desire. I would speak with you once you have rested, when you are ready for such a discussion.”

“Let him come to us, Lethander, this is a lot to take in. Come, let us find Aedan, and then her.” Cadewyn rose and gave his warden lover a long look before he nodded towards the tent flap. 

“Of course...I hope to talk with you soon, son.” he said as he leaned over and left a gentle kiss on Fenris’ temple. “I am sorry.” Lethander left with Cadewyn on his heels.

“We need to have a long, long talk with Velanna once everyone’s heads are cooler.” Cadewyn murmured as they headed off to see Commander Cousland.

“Agreed, and that may not be for a while to come. I just hope they don’t kill each other in the meantime. He’s broken, and he’s the only one that can change that, if he wants to that is.”

Cadewyn nodded. “If nothing else, I will talk to him as one Light Warrior to another, in that respect he will listen to me even if he is angry. I’ve seen him with Aedan, and perhaps I can reach him that way. Come, it’s cold and I would rather an ale with Cousland than falling prey to strife.”

“I have a bad feeling about all of this, that we’re not all going to come out on the same side in one piece.” Lethander muttered as he pulled Aedan’s tent flap back to find him, Anders and Zevran conversing quietly. 

“I can return later Commander if now is a bad time.” the older elven warden offered.

“Come on in.” Aedan beckoned towards the empty chairs, inviting them to sit. 

“So, how much of a clusterfuck is that duel of theirs going to be down the road? Fenris told me of their history so I’d not assume this was a new thing. I do realize it’s filtered through his anger and hatred, so I’m taking it with a grain of salt.” Lethander sat and waited for someone to answer him.

“You want to hear an unfiltered version?” Aedan asked as he sipped his ale. 

“Aedan,” Anders murmured. “Don’t.” 

“They're getting dragged into this just as we have. Neither Fenris or Velanna are innocent in their ongoing feud which has only been fueled by Varania and others. I’m sick of this shit, Anders.”

“I’ve tried to speak to Varania about Velanna, but she will not hear me, no?” Zevran said. 

“I think trying to talk to any of them is going to make it worse right now. Let everyone cool off and perhaps when we next make camp try to speak to them. If he won’t listen to you Aedan, perhaps I can try as his Captain.” Cadewyn offered.

“I’m sick of it and I’ve hardly scratched the surface. Fenris shouldn’t even be here considering what he’d gone through before this war really got going. Why don’t you dismiss him from service if he’s not combat ready? I’d rather have him healing, alive and pissed off than forced to remain and volatile as Gat’lok.” Lethander retorted.

“Because if I did, then what would he have?” Aedan asked. “Fenris needs a purpose, something to hold onto and give him an anchor. I send him back to Arlathan, or the Vigil, what do you think will happen?” 

“He’ll lock himself in his chamber,” Anders answered. 

“Exactly.” Aedan noded. “With only Nate, Sigrun, and Oghren for company, none of which are capable of pulling him out. Maybe they could for a time…” 

“So we’re damned if we do, damned if we don’t then. Maybe we actually do as he asked and leave him alone for a while. Pushing isn’t going to make it better and may shove him off the edge he’s on. Let’s just leave him be, and we’ll talk to Velanna.” Lethander said as he reached for a drink.

“What of Varania? She’s furious and ready to light her on fire for daring to live. I do not want to go into this with everyone at odds. It doesn’t inspire confidence that we’ll come out alive or seem together enough to stand with Sirad when the time comes.” Cadewyn’s gaze was hard as he looked at everyone assembled. “If Fenris cannot do as needed, I will send him to Arlathan as his Captain if you won’t dismiss him Aedan. If he’s a liability, unstable then I won’t have him at my back.”

Aedan’s jaw flexed as he clenched his teeth. “Then you’ll do as you must. I agree that leaving him alone for now is the best option.” 

“Anders has done that before, yes?” Zevran added. “Leaving him be might be what he needs now as it was then.” 

Anders sighed. “I hate this.” 

“As do I, but we cannot ignore the fact the he didn’t incite the duel, Velanna did. He was trying to leave, correct, Aedan?” Cadewyn asked. 

“He did try,” Aedan acknowledged. “As for Varania… She needs to understand that Velanna isn’t going anywhere.” 

“I think she realized that a while back, but the duel just added fuel to the bonfire.” Lethander responded.

“Zevran, maybe you can talk to her when she isn’t ready to burn everything in sight?” Cadewyn asked.

“I will try my best, yes?” Zevran flashed them a grin. “I can be persuasive at times, but she is on to me.” 

“She’s perceptive...just like her brother.” Lethander finished his drink and rose. “I’m off to find Varania since she took off without a word and in this weather, even she could find herself at a bad end from the elements. Anders, thank you for all you have done for Leto, even when he cannot see it.” 

Anders touched two fingers to his forehead in a salute. 

“I’ll see you all for dinner.” Lethander nodded to them and left.

“Same, wish us luck.” Cadewyn said as he followed behind the elven warden.

Anders abruptly slapped his hands on the table, his eyes wide in shock. “Did you feel that?” he asked in a choked whisper. “Someone just cast powerful magic.” 

Aedan half rose out of his seat. “where?” 

Anders shook his head. “Not sure. But it… There wasn’t any evil behind it, just a surge of strength. It felt like… warmth…” 

“Maybe Sirad is doing something, yes?” Zevran asked. 

“Maybe,” Anders murmured and turned to the tent flaps. 

 

**

Fenris had cleaned up and headed to the main tent to work on his weapons. He didn’t want to be cornered by anyone else to talk, and he hoped that the sword he had in his lap kept others away.

it was Anders who found him, and the mage took several sure steps over to his husband. “Hey,” he whispered. 

“Anders.” Fenris said tightly as he passed an oiled cloth over the runes embedded in his blade.

“So I’m going to move my things into the medical tent for a while.” He held up his hands in order to forestall any objections. “I’m not mad at you or leaving you. I think you need some time on your own. I’ll be available for whenever you wish to see or talk to me, and I want you to know that I love you enough to give you your space.”

Fenris glared at him for a long time before he went back to polishing his sword. “As you say.” was his terse response before he started to gather his things. 

Anders sighed. He pulled the sleeve back from his robes and held up the arm with their marriage markings. “This means something to me. I know it means something to you. I love you, Leto, and i hope you can find what you need.” 

“Leto is dead, none of you get to call me that again.” Fenris said coldly as he rose to go. “Do whatever it is you like Anders. I guess I’ll see you around.” 

“I can’t do anything right for you, can I?” Anders asked. He shook his head and pulled his sleeve back down. Without another word he turned to walk away. 

“If you think moving from our tent is right, then you don’t know me at all. I’ll go, you keep the tent.” Fenris snapped as he stormed past his husband. 

Anders reached out and snagged Fenris by the arm. “Just stop it. Stop yanking me around. Stop telling me to leave you alone when you don’t want that. Stop telling me to stay when you want to be alone. Stop being so fucking cruel to me. Stop confusing me until I don’t know whether or not I’m coming or going with you. Can you for once think about what you are doing to me? Or is that too much to ask?” 

“There is a difference in letting me have time to myself and removing yourself from our tent entirely, Anders.” Fenris said as he fought the urge to wrench his hand free. “You want to go, just fucking go. I can’t stop you.” he said bitterly.

“Then why not just fucking say that instead of what you did say? Why not just be honest with me instead of snapping at me, or being cruel?” 

Fenris closed his eyes and counted to ten under his breath. “I didn’t know what to say to the news of you leaving me to myself in the tent. Did you really think that would help?” the elven fighter’s voice hitched as he held himself perfectly still. He didn’t want to say anything else or Mythal forbid, draw his weapon on the man he loved.

“I did,” Anders acknowledged. “And how about ‘Hey, Anders, thanks for trying, but that’s not what I need from you right now. I just need some space during the day, there’s no need to move out for a while. I’d miss you at night’. You could’ve tried talking to me.” 

“Again, I wasn’t sure how to respond with hello, I’m leaving the tent. How about, I think this might help, am I right Fenris? Instead of informing me of your plan to leave me,” the elf said tiredly. He’d just forced himself out of the tent and he regretted even doing that much.

“Would that have really made a difference?” Anders asked.

“Possibly, but it’s too late to know now. Just do what you think is best, Anders. Would you let me go, please?” Fenris looked down to where Anders still had his arm in a tight, hard grip. 

“I can’t do this anymore,” Anders whispered harshly. “I can’t, Fenris. You’re so wrapped up in your pain, you can’t even see that, or bring yourself to care.” 

The elf swallowed down the angry words that had formed in his throat, instead he whispered an apology and waited for Anders to let go. “If you will stay with me, I would welcome you. If not, I will understand. Either way, you’re hurting me, please let go of my arm I can’t feel my fingers in that arm.” Fenris’ voice sounded broken as he winced in pain.

Anders let go and took a step back. “I’m done, Fenris.”

“For good, or for now?” he asked quietly.

“I don’t know,” Anders rasped. “I can’t help you, and you like to take things out on me. At some point, I need to think of myself and what that’s doing to me.” 

Fenris nodded, the words caught in his throat once more. He knew the old argument, the old dance they did and he tired of it. Nothing he would say would matter, and he felt like this was the end for them, even if Anders hadn’t said so. He rubbed at his arm to get feeling back into it while he considered what he could say, if anything to start healing the rift between them. He stared at the dirt as he did so, afraid to speak and make it worse.

Anders shoved his hands into the sleeves of his robes. “I’ll go and get my things.” 

“For what it’s worth, I am sorry it came to this Anders.” Fenris softly as he turned back to the stool he’d be at and dropped his sword in the dust. “I’m so very sorry.” he whispered.

“And I’m sorry i could never be what you needed me to be,” Anders replied. 

“You’re more than I’ve needed or deserved Anders. This is not your fault.” Fenris let his fingers rest on his wedding ring, then he glanced up to the mage before he spoke. “Would you have…” the elven fighter choked up before he could offer up the band he fingered nervously. “Send me away, do what you need to be safe from me, my heart. Even if it means...even if it means the end of us.” 

“I think we need a break from each other,” Anders said. He never let people see him cry, preferring to cover his face as if his tears were shameful. But he let Fenris see it now. 

“In trying to help you, I keep making mistake after mistake. I see now that I’ve been neglecting myself in trying to get you into a better place when you are the one who needs to do that. I don’t want this to end between us, but I don’t want us to continually keep crashing against the rocks of what’s happened.” He let out a frustrated growl. “I’m not making any sense.” 

“You’re making perfect sense, just as you have before. I’m the idiot who couldn’t see that.” Fenris rose and slipped his sword back in the scabbard. “I will meet up with you in Tevinter, I will find the war band in a week, it is better if I go back to Arlathan, for myself and for you.” Fenris buckled on his cloak and gave Anders a sad look before he bowed his head so he could activate his brands and leave before he fell to pieces.

“Wait,” Anders pleaded. “A kiss before you go?” 

“I can’t...not like this.” Fenris replied, his eyes bright and his expression broken as he’d ever allowed the other man to see him. “I love you.” he said before he left in a flash of brilliant blue.

“Shit,” Anders cursed under his breath. “Why are you always so stupid, Anders?” he asked himself.

Fenris appeared in the quarters he shared with Anders, but didn’t stay long enough to fall to pieces. He grabbed a few personal things and took a smaller room, locked the door and screamed out his hurt until he was hoarse. He slipped out of his armor, into sleep pants and curled up in the dark, the only noise his broken sobbing until he fell into a fitful sleep.


	24. Twenty-Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miracles can happen, Fenris and Anders are at an impasse and Aedan just wants everyone to get their shit together.

Zevran tripped his fingers up Varania’s side, skimming under her bare breast. He pressed a kiss to her sweat slicked skin. “Did I please my lady?” he asked.

“Hmmm yes, yes you did. Stop trying to soften me up to talk, Zev, I know what you want to discuss.” Varania said as she cracked one eye open to stare at her lover.

“That’s because you can see right through me, yes?” Zevran sat up and pushed his tangled hair back from his eyes. “You need to let this thing with Velanna go, my dear.”

“I am content to let her be, well I was until that stupid duel with Fenris. Cadewyn told me that she instigated it when he was already not well.” she turned and stared at him with a gleam in her eyes. “I am a warden, as is she. I will not let her fall in battle or come to harm willingly. However, she needs to stay the fuck away from me. I’ve no claim to Lethander as my blood kin, but Fenris is my brother, my little brother at that. As long as she lets him alone, I will do the same, am I clear?” Varania reached over to get a glass of water as she awaited Zevran’s answer.

“You are very clear, my love,” Zevran said, admiring the view of her bare back. 

“Good, no more speaking of that she-demon so we can get back to more pleasurable pursuits. You’re on top this time, since you thought you had to fuck me into a content puddle to get me to listen.” Varania arched her back like a cat before she rolled over and gave Zev a challenging look.

Zevran spread her thighs open with one hand, while trailing his fingers of the other over her still wet slit. “You are still ready for me, no?” He pushed a finger inside her and rubbed his thumb over her swollen clit. 

“Yes, so less talking and more doing.” Varania rolled her hips so her clit came in contact with his fingers again. “Who knows when we’ll have time like this again, so let’s enjoy ourselves, yes?”

“I will always make time for this with you,” Zevran purred. “We can sneak off from the main camp and fuck against a tree. Or I can wrap us in our thick cloaks while you sit in front of me on a horse. Do you think anyone will notice if I’m cock deep inside you while we use the horse’s gait as our rhythm?” He rocked his hand against her. “Back and forth like so, yes?”

“You’re dirty...I like that.” Varania moaned wantonly. “I might give us away if it feels this good.” she said as she wrapped her legs around his back and tugged him forward. “How about making me feel that right now?”

Zevran pulled his fingers free. His cock slipped over her cunt and he pushed inside her wet heat. 

“Yes...much better. Now, remind me again why I keep coming back to your bed while you make me scream.” Varania moaned in his ear. 

“As my lady wishes,” Zevran rasped.

**

Velanna slept on in the field she’d created, until the sound of her name pulled her reluctantly awake. “Hmm, what is it?” she murmured drowsily.

“Lethander and Cadewyn, we would speak with you if you will listen to us.” Cadewyn said carefully.

“I…” She sat up, her fingers brushing against the flowers. she didn’t feel the cold, as if the small field she’d created had its own warmth. “Come here,” she said. “How did you find me?” 

“Anders said to look for the field among the snow, and you would be there. If you do not wish to speak with us, we can reconvene later.” Lethander said quietly.

“No, I’ll speak with you. I…” She pushed to her feet.

“Do you wish to remain here or return to the tent?” Lethander asked flatly.

“Do you see it?” Velanna asked. “Mythal helped me.” She stepped out of the field and was immediately swamped by cold. She wrapped her arms around herself. “The tent,” she shivered.

Cadewyn draped his cloak around her shoulders and walked them back to the tent. Once he had a fire going, he opened a bottle of wine, took a swig and offered it to her.

She wrinkled her nose at it. “It smells like it’s spoiled.” She stood in front of the fire and warmed her hands. 

“This is perfectly fine, you’re missing out.” Cadewyn said as he passed the bottle to Lethander.

After a long pull, he crossed his arms and stared at her. “So what do we do now? This duel made things worse and I am still hurt and angry, Velanna. Can you actually leave Fenris alone, if for no other reason than my peace of mind?” he asked.

“Yes,” she said honestly. “I think I can.” She bit her lower lip. “I’m sorry that things went as far as they did, Leth. I didn’t want to hurt either of you, but my anger blinded me to what I was really doing. I was selfish.” 

“Yes, and calling up that Slyvan was damned foolish. I will give you one last chance Velanna, but if you incite a fight with him, harass him or Dumat save you, summon a damned Sylvan to fight anyone on our side I will leave you where you stand. Am I clear?” 

“Are you going to get the same promise out of him as well, Lethander?” Cadewyn asked as he took another drink.

“It doesn’t matter,” Velanna said. “I--” She abruptly gagged and slapped her hand over her mouth.

“What’s wrong?” Cadewyn asked as he dropped the wine and came to her side. 

“Are you going to be sick? Should I get Anders?” Lethander asked worriedly.

“No,” she said. “I’ll be fine. I just need to--” She broke off again and turned to vomit on the ground, her stomach heaving. 

“I’ll be back with Anders, you get her some water.” Lethander bolted out to the medical tent to find his son-in law. “Anders, we need you please. Something is wrong with Velanna.”

Anders dropped the bandages he had been rolling and hurried to follow Lethander back to the tent. His lips pressed thinly as they ran, his eyes resigned.

“I brought him, how is she?” Lethander asked as he let Anders in. 

“Still retched twice before you got back.” Cadewyn replied as he brushed her hair from her face. “She just started to vomit for no apparent reason.”

Anders knelt down next to Velanna. “She’s going to be fine,” he assured them. “Velanna… I need you to take a deep breath and center yourself.” He spread his hand across her lower abdomen. “I can ease the sickness, but it’s good you’re feeling it. it means that everything is working normally.” 

“What are you?” she began. her eyes widened in understanding. “No… No… How did this happen? I thought we couldn’t…” 

“It’s difficult, but it can happen,” Anders replied with a soft smile. “Plus someone, a certain Dalish mage, did some powerful earth magic earlier.” 

“No...you’re not saying she’s…” Lethander’s voice trailed off as he looked at them. “But wardens, we’re wardens, Aedan said that we can’t…” he mumbled.

“How do we even tell who’s the father?” Cadewyn blurted out.

“It doesn’t matter.” Velanna wrapped her arms around herself and smiled. “Mythal has given me a gift. I asked her to help me bring life, and she answered. It wasn’t what I had in mind, but it is a gift regardless.” 

“I…” Lethander stuttered then slumped down next to Velanna. “Mythal...she certainly delivered didn’t she?” he laughed almost hysterically.

“No more fighting,” Anders chided. “We can’t know when this happened.” he got to his feet after easing her sickness. “Do you want me to tell Aedan?”

“Please,” Velanna answered. “I think the three of us need to talk.” 

He winked at her and left the tent. 

“I’m going to be a father again.” Lethander said in shock.

“I’ve no clue on being a parent, none.” Cadewyn said quietly. “You need to get back to the Keep or Arlathan before we set off for Tevinter.”

“No,” she said. “Did you see what I did? I can help this land, heal it of its blight.” 

“Tevinter isn’t destroyed and you don’t need to wear yourself out trying to fix this damned place. You’re an elf and they despise you doubly so because you are a mage. Once we get to Tevinter, you will excuse yourself from the fighting, Velanna. I don’t want such … a gift as Mythal’s blessing to be harmed.”

“Fuck.” Lethander burst out at the mention of Mythal. “Fenris..is chosen of her, and he’s going to go berserk when I tell him that her favor granted us this child.” 

“I won't fight,” she promised. “And it doesn’t matter if he gets upset for a time. I’m happy.” She paused. “Are both of you… Are you happy?” 

“Yes, in a bit of shock but happy.” Lethander said. “Let’s just not tell him for a while, maybe he’ll calm down or at least leave you be with this news.” 

“I too am in shock but happy, it is just a surprise Velanna. Unplanned but a good one. Let us put the wine away and rest. My lust is cooled but I would lie with both of you while we discuss this.” Cadewyn tugged off his sword and set it aside before he gathered their bedrolls together.

“Your lust is cooled?” she asked. “That is a shame, warrior.” She unhooked the clip in her hair. 

“Yes, for now. Trust that it will return woman.” Cadewyn smiled as he shucked his clothing and crawled under the furs.

She got undressed as well and slipped in after him, curling her body around his. she looked over her shoulder at Lethander and crooked her finger. 

Lethander stripped and joined them, curling around her other side, and a hand on her belly. “I can’t believe this.” he whispered.

She laughed. “I should be unhappy, but I cannot be.” She reached behind her and placed a hand on his hip. 

“I am glad. Let us rest for a bit before we enjoy the same pleasures that brought us our gift.” Cadewyn said quietly.

She pressed a kiss to Cadewyn’s jaw and squeezed Lethander’s hip. “I think resting isn’t what some part of Lethander has in mind,” she said with a laugh, rolling her hips back against him. 

“Devil, calm yourself. I could use some quiet time before we enjoy each other and celebrate.” he laughed as he said it but held Velanna still. “I do not wish to harm our child with wild nights love. Just lie with us for a bit.”

“Very well, I will agree this time, but you will not treat me as a delicate flower.” Velanna murmured as she got comfortable between the two men.

Their conversation lasted well into the night, while Anders told Aedan of what had been discovered as well as the news of Fenris’ departure.

**

In the meantime, Fenris had dragged himself from bed, bathed and eaten. He returned to the chambers he usually shared with Anders with a heavy heart. The elven fighter undid the bedding, slipped under the coverlet and tried to settle his mind. It was the dead of night and nothing had eased him enough to sleep.

He laid there until he was awakened for breakfast by one of Rhys’ servants. “Thank you, I’ll be down to the dining hall shortly.” Fenris made himself presentable and went down the hall, only to find Cadewyn and Velanna at one of the smaller tables. 

They’d headed off at first light, after the Light Warrior Captain had convinced her to take a brief rest in Arlathan until Sirad had taken the throne and his place as Archon. Unfortunately, they found Fenris in the last place they expected to find the warrior. Cadewyn almost stepped in front of Velanna to shield her but kept himself still.

Fenris glanced their way but didn’t acknowledge either elf. Even though he’d lost the duel, he’d decided that she wasn’t worth the limited energy he had nor would it bring him any closure to speak with her. As far as he was concerned she no longer existed. He went back to his meal silently, hopeful she would leave him alone.

She exchanged a look with Cadewyn and got up to move down the table, sitting next to Fenris. “I’m sorry for what I did,” she began.

“Cadewyn, please let Anders know I arrived safely and I will meet him as planned.” Fenris said as he ignored Velanna.

“I’m pregnant,” she said quietly. “And I do not wish for you to not know this child because of any strife between us.” 

The elven warrior glared at her then rose from his seat. “Cadewyn, will you convey my message or not?” he said as he felt his brands lighting and fluttering with the way his pulse had sped up from her words.

“I just wanted you to know and not be surprised later on.” She got up and moved back down the table to retake her seat. 

“This is going to be the last time I speak to you so listen well, Warden. I don’t care if you got knocked up by the entire roster of the Wardens or Light Warriors. You don’t need to speak to me, acknowledge or note that I am in the room. I don’t care about you being pregnant, I don’t care about you. You didn’t have to speak to me at all, and I would prefer it that way. Now that you’ve rubbed this in my face, why don’t you forget I exist?” Fenris said angrily before he glanced to Cadewyn.

“Can you no longer speak?” he snapped.

“I can, I wanted to see how this went first.” the burly elf got up and went to his soldier, and got in his face. “I know you’re angry, I know you are upset but you will not take out your anger on those who care about you. We can speak once you have returned to our ranks, I will not force you to talk now.” Cadewyn waited to see what Fenris or Velanna had to say.

“It’s alright,” Velanna told Cadewyn. “This is hard information to take in, and he will need some time.” She glanced back at Fenris. “I hope you and the baby can get to know each other.” Since the moment she’d awoken in the middle of the field of flowers she had created, Velanna had found a center she had thought was long gone. 

“You’ll die waiting on that come to pass. What part of I no longer exist to you was unclear? Do not speak of me as if I am dullard or just need time to accept it. I will never be happy, I will never accept this and I would like you to forget I fucking exist, end of story. I cannot have one day, not one damned day of respite from you. Yet I’m the problem here. You three deserve each other, you truly do.” Fenris shoved away from the table and stalked towards his rooms.

“Well,” Velanna said to Cadewyn with a sigh. “That went better than I thought it would.”

“That was better than you expected? He’s a hairsbreadth from violence and you think that went well?” Cadewyn stared at her in disbelief. “I don’t want to leave you alone here with him, he was on edge already and the news he is going to be an older sibling really can’t have helped matters. Why did you tell him? Why?” he asked quietly.

“Do you think he might have noticed when I started getting larger?” Velanna asked. “Better to tell him now and get it out of the way. I won’t be seeking him out or speaking to him after this. I said my part.” 

“If I’d known he was here I wouldn’t have brought you. I don’t trust him not to rage at you when he’s like this. Dammit, you could have waited a few days Velanna. I don’t even know why he’s here and not at camp.” Cadewyn sighed and rose so they could get her settled in his rooms before he had to return. 

“I don't either,” she said as they walked. “But I do know that he’ll leave me alone. Tell him now, or tell him later, even not tell him at all, he was never going to be happy about it. This way I don’t have to speak to him anymore for any reason.” She paused by Cadewyn’s door. “But I did mean it when I said that i want this child to get to know him. I have to hope that either you or Lethander can help with that when the baby is born. I’ll step out of it entirely if I have to in order to see that happen. It won’t have anything to do with me, but Fenris getting to know his brother or sister.” 

“He’s not going to care, and this is just going to make him despise you more. Don’t you understand Velanna? You are the mother and as long as he hates you? He’s not going to care about this child, or you. He’ll tolerate me because he’s my friend, but I’m sure the further along you get, the more he’s going to hate this. I just hope he doesn’t hate me or Lethander for it, I value him and his friendship and I don’t want to have to pick a side. Now go, rest I need to get back before I miss the departure for Tevinter.” Cadewyn gave her a kiss on the lips and stepped back with a sigh. 

Cadewyn’s words hit her with the force of a slap. She closed her eyes and nodded. “Go, and I’ll see you when you return.” 

“Be safe, and be well. I’ve instructed the healers to attend you and for any Light Warrior remaining here to fetch me if there is an emergency. That excludes Fenris.” he saw how her expression had closed off, so he caressed her face and asked her to look at him. “Please, Velanna hear me before I go.”

She opened her eyes and nodded. 

“I love you and Lethander, and our child that is yet to come. My family will always take precedence, do you understand? You two are mine, well three. But you will always be first in my heart, and if it comes to choosing it will be you, Lethander and our child. Do you understand?” Cadewyn held her face gently as he spoke, his eyes dark and serious as he awaited an answer.

“I do,” she answered. “Don’t either of you die on me. Protect each other, and come back to us.” 

“I shall, be well and I will see you soon. We both will.” with one last kiss, he stepped back and teleported out in a blaze of light.

Velanna raised her eyes to the ceiling and exhaled slowly. When she lowered her gaze she walked away from the door and down the hall, her steps sure. she found the door she was looking for a knocked lightly. The door opened and Rhy’s brother stared back at her, his eyebrows drawn down in confusion. 

“Yes?” he asked. He had dark circles around his eyes, but he looked a bit more filled out since the last time Velanna had seen him, screaming from sudden memories. 

“You have information I need,” she said bluntly. 

“I’m the last person who can do anything for anyone,” he replied in Elvhen.

“You owe me,” she whispered. “You took my sister from me.” 

The Elvhen who had once been the Architect closed his eyes in resignation before he stepped back and let her in.

**

Lethander winced as Aedan let them have it. He didn’t even try to get a word in edgewise as he watched his Commander and Anders going at it.

“And you just let him go!” Aedan bellowed. “You just let one of our best Grey Wardens zip right off to Arlathan without his commander’s say so, or even informing him that he was doing it?” He whirled on Lethander. “And you! You just lost us one of our healers, damnit! What the fuck? Do I have to make sure everyone in the blasted Grey Wardens becomes celibate now?” 

“Now don’t be hasty,” Zevran muttered from his seat.

“You stay out of this!” Aedan roared. 

“I didn’t plan on this, for fucking Dumat’s sake _you’re the one_ who told me it was impossible for two Grey Wardens to conceive. I had no clue this would happen Aedan, don’t act like I and, or Cadewyn got her with child to fuck up your schedule.” Lethander snapped back, reminiscent of his son rather than the former slave they’d met in Orlais.

“This is bullshit,” Aedan raged. 

“This is an unfortunate coincidence,” Zevran rephrased. “Nothing more.”

“The chain of command means fuck all to you people,” Aedan continued. 

“I’m sorry, we should’ve told you before Fenris went back to Arlathan,” Anders sighed. 

“Did he even say why? Fuck…oh fuck. Cadewyn took Velanna to Arlathan this morning.” Lethander’s eyes widened in concern. “I’m sorry, Aedan, had we known I would never have suggested it.”

“Now you’re understanding.” Aedan threw his hands up. “I know sometimes people like to forget who is commander here, but I do need to be informed of these things so this very shit doesn’t happen.”

“It’s kinda hard to forget you’re commander,” Anders joked. “You’ve seen you, right?” 

“Not in the mood, Anders.” 

“Not in the mood for what? I heard the yelling and figured you were in here Lethander.” Cadewyn said as he entered then stopped short at the unbridled anger coming off Aedan. 

“Aedan thinks we forget he’s the commander,” Anders said conversationally. 

“Two of my wardens just up and left without asking for permission. Two wardens who can’t be in the same fucking room together, are now alone together in Arlathan, without anyone who really knows what shit they can get into with each other to intervene.” Aedan slammed his fist on the table. 

“She’s going to leave him alone, and I think Fenris is going to act as if she doesn’t exist. I don’t know if its to help him cope, or just how furious he is about things, but he looked pretty done in. Like he hadn’t slept and he didn’t even finish his breakfast, so I don’t know what will happen.” Cadewyn sighed as he ran his hand over his face.

“I don’t think he’d hurt her, not unless they got into it. Did she tell him?” Lethander asked softly.

“She told him,” Cadewyn confirmed. 

Anders dropped his head in his hands. “Maybe they’ll just stay away from each other?” he asked hopefully. 

“And Tevinter is full of rabbits and rainbows.” Lethander said grimly. 

“I trust he will leave her be, her...I’m not sure. She did promise not to speak to him last night then went right to him when we found him in the dining hall. Mythal save us from them.” Cadewyn muttered. “Should I get her back when we stop to make camp next time? I can’t make that long of a trip twice in such a short span.”

“Check up on her, but don’t bring her back unless you have no other choice,” Aedan said. “And fuck all of you for doing this behind my back. I should’ve been informed of your plans.” 

“I don’t answer to you Cousland, Velanna does but I am beholden to Rhys. You want to yell about breaking protocol, go ahead but not to me.” Cadewyn said tersely.

“Apologies Commander, I will speak to her when she returns as well as Fenris. I don’t need or want this to make things even worse before we go into Minrathous.” Lethander said apologetically. 

“You don’t answer to me, but your two lovers do. You’re a captain, What would you think of two of your people took off like that?” Aedan pushed to his feet. 

“I’d call them on it in private, not make a public spectacle of it, and make sure they never did it again. However Light Warrior discipline is not Warden discipline. If you wish to take it out on them, fine, but Fenris is also beholded to me and he _will_ answer for this after you’re done with him, Cousland.” Cadewyn smiled at the other warrior before he turned to go. 

“We’re in my tent, this is as private as it gets among an army.” Aedan rubbed at his eyes. “Lethander, you will help Anders in the medical tent getting supplies ready since Velanna isn’t going to be here to help him anymore. Anders… You get to make as many potions and medical kits as you can. Am I clear?” 

“Yes,” Anders muttered. 

“Yes ser.” Lethander said with a glance to his son in law. “May we be dismissed?”

“Yes,” Aedan said tersely. “I’m going to go and find someone to spar with to calm down. Dismissed.” 

“Wait,” Zevran called to Lethander. “I will need you to come with me, yes? I am not going to be the one to tell Varania on my own.” 

“Let’s wait, I don’t want to test my luck with making her furious as well. Besides, I need to chat with Anders while we work.” Lethander glanced at the blond mage before he looked to Zevran again. “Let’s plan on it after we break camp next time.”

“As you wish,” Zevran acknowledged. 

Anders and Lethander took their leave, the cold of the day slapping into them the moment they left the warm tent. 

Lethander waited until they’d found a spot off to the side in the tent before he asked Anders what in the Void had made Fenris just leave. “So, why did he go?” the elven warden asked bluntly.

“Because I told him that I couldn’t do it anymore,” Anders replied just as honestly. “I told him he needed to work on himself, and that I couldn’t help him anymore. I tried, Lethander. I tried and I failed him.” He pulled his cloak tightly around himself. 

“Did you end things with him then? Is that why he just up and left?” the elven fighter asked tersely. 

Anders closed his eyes. “In a manner of speaking. I have given all that I am to him, but it isn’t enough until he can make changes on his own. I’ll always be his husband, and I will wait for him, but I’m slowly killing myself. That needs to stop.” 

“I see…” Lethander said quietly, his expression dark as he stared at the human warden. “So what now? Do I need to pick up the pieces when he returns or will he even come back?” 

Anders opened his eyes. “Don’t, Lethander. Our desire to help him, to make everything better, is what is wrong in the first place. He’s told us so many times he needs to be left alone. I used to think he meant for a day or so, maybe he even did, but he was always asking for more. When we help him, prop him up, pick up the pieces for him, he doesn’t learn how to deal, just how to rely on us to do it for him. There’s a subtle difference between being there for someone, and doing it all for them. I think I’ve finally learned that.” 

“I know that Anders, but he is my son. If you’ve ended things with him, he will need someone there to help him heal. So, I ask again. Does he need help to deal with you breaking things off with him or does he need time to be alone so he can work on himself? I know the difference all too well.” Lethander’s voice had dropped to an angry growl as he watched Anders.

Anders sighed. “And I told you, I don’t know. It’s complicated, and not black and white. I don’t want to leave him. But if things don’t change I’m going to have to. Does that answer your question?”

“Not really, but I suppose that’s all I’m going to get out of you.” Lethander grabbed a basket of linen strips and began to roll bandages so he wouldn’t lose his temper with his fellow warden. He wanted to go to his son, but he knew it wouldn’t help, especially since Fenris knew about the child. He hoped that the time away would do something for him.

Anders opened his mouth to reply, but then snapped it shut again. He moved deeper into the tent and grabbed an apron, slipping his cloak off. 

Lethander worked silently, his mind on his lovers, his son and the child yet to come. He sighed when he realized he’d rolled all the bandages and had nothing left to do unless Anders needed help with bottling. 

“Are those potions ready to be bottled and packed?” he asked tiredly.

Anders waved him over. “You know, we got off lightly. Aedan can be pretty creative with his punishments.” 

“I have a feeling this is nothing compared to what will happen once Fenris returns.” Lethander muttered as he started to pour healing potions into amber bottles and pass them to Anders for corking.

They began a rhythm of passing, pouring, and sealing the corks. “I’m going to have hope that when he gets back, he’s thought things through,” Anders said. “I know I’m being willfully optimistic, but I have faith in him.”

“We’ll just have to see.” Lethander answered as they worked. He did not look forward to the conniption Varania was likely to have once they told her. “Come on, we need to get ourselves together so we can break camp and be on our way.” 

“The joys of moving an army,” Anders grumbled. 

**

They’d marched for four days and were into the third night before Fenris found the army. He’d been able to find them through his bond with Anders, though he felt it did him little good except to remind him of what he’d lost. He made his way to Aedan’s tent to report in, and accept his anger for departing without a word. He was in his Light Warrior armor with Mythal’s favor strapped to his back, his helm tucked under his arm as he made his way to the commander. He felt physically better after rest and a haircut. His thick white locks were shorn back tot he length they were when he’d joined the Wardens. 

“May I enter?”

Aedan half rose out of his seat. “Fenris! Good to have you back,” he said with a grin.

“Oh?” Zevran mused from his chair. “Now it is good, yes?” 

He glanced at Zevran briefly then back to Aedan. “I expect I am to be disciplined for departing without your leave, Commander.” Fenris said as he gazed at Aedan’s face then at a point over his shoulder.

“Eventually,” Aedan confirmed. 

Zevran rolled his eyes. “You have been an angry bear for days, sparring with people stupid enough to take your challenge.”

“Alright,” Aedan conceded. “I was fucking pissed off at all of you. You didn’t ask if you could leave, you just left. Then Velanna went back to Arlathan as well without asking me. I can’t have that happen again, Fenris.” 

“I can assure you it will not happen again, Commander. If you wish to hand down my punishment now, I will accept it. Otherwise I am here and ready to return to my place, if you will allow it.” Fenris’s gaze remained fixed over Aedan’s shoulder, his posture rigid and at attention.

“How are you, Fenris?” Aedan asked with some concern. 

“I do not wish to discuss that at this time, Commander. It’s a distraction from the mission.” Fenris answered, his gaze flicking to Aedan’s face briefly then back to the tent wall.

Aedan raised an eyebrow at Zevran before he turned back to Fenris. “Alright. Come back after the dinner hour to talk to me about punishment for leaving your post.” 

“Of course Commander. May I be dismissed?” Fenris didn’t dare look to Zevran, or anywhere other than that fixed point past Aedan.

“If you are looking for Anders,” Aedan began carefully, “then you’ll find him with your father in the medical tent.” 

Fenris’ eyebrow twitched but he didn’t snap as he normally would have. “Is that a suggestion or an order, Commander?”

“Neither,” Aedan replied. “Dismissed, Warden Fenris.” 

“Thank you Commander Cousland.” Fenris turned on his heel and left to face Anders and confirm whether or not he was still his husband or not. He found the medical tent and entered quietly. He stood a few paces back and cleared his throat when he found himself unable to speak.

Anders looked up from the potion he was mixing and a wide grin broke out on his lips. “Fenris,” he breathed. 

“Anders.” the elf replied evenly. He wasn’t sure where they stood and he fought not to assume the worst, though it was difficult.

Anders hurried over to Fenris, skirting around the cauldron. His apron was stained green, bright smears against the off white. Before he knew what he was doing he reached out and slipped his fingers through Fenris’ shorter hair. “I like it,” he whispered. He couldn’t have stopped himself if he had wanted to. He had missed being able to touch his husband. 

Fenris flinched but didn’t pull back, instead he looked up at Anders sadly. “I needed the...change.” he said quietly.

Anders hesitated for the first time. “And did you… Were you able to find other changes you needed?” he asked. 

“I’d rather not discuss that here.” Fenris replied before he looked down. “I just needed to know...if...if you. If you still.” he stopped, unsure he could speak his mind before the others. He glanced at Lethander then back to his husband, if he could call him that.

“I’m glad to see you back, I’ll talk to you later, son. Why don’t you two find somewhere else to speak? I can work on things in here.” Lethander said in the hopes they would go off to talk.

“Come on,” Anders urged. He took Fenris by the hand and began to lead him away to where their tent now was. 

The elven fighter let himself be led but stalled once they were in their tent. He stood near the flap nervously, unsure what was to happen. Fenris watched Anders carefully, almost as if he were afraid to be alone with the mage.

Anders pulled him the rest of the way inside. He chewed on his bottom lip as he stared down at Fenris. “Hear me out?” he asked. 

The warrior nodded and folded his arms, and stared up at Anders. 

“I love you. You are my everything, Leto. I go where you go, because when I’m without you, everything feels so fucking off. I want to stay your husband. I want you to be mine. I want us to look back on these times and realize that these trials have only made us stronger as individuals and as a couple. I hope…” Anders swallowed. “I hope you feel the same still.” 

Fenris looked away and swallowed the lump that had risen in his throat. “Leto is no more. That boy is dead and needs to stay that way.” He looked up to Anders, his eyes hard as he gazed into the other man’s eyes. “You said you were done, you couldn’t do this anymore. I expected you to take your ring and send me away, I was not prepared for this, not at all. I fully expected you to want your freedom.”

Anders’ felt his heart seize in his chest. “Did you not… Did you not find what you needed?” he whispered. “You came back. You came back and I thought…” 

“I did find what I needed. However, your words and the way we parted led me to feel as if you were done with me. If you will still have me, I would remain with you.” Fenris said quietly.

Anders jerked his head in a nod. “Yes,” he choked. “Always. and I wasn’t done with you. I wanted to be done with my need to always fix every part of your pain without allowing you to know yourself. That’s what I couldn’t do anymore, Fenris. It was killing me, and it wasn’t just you, it was me that was doing it to both of us.” 

“I see,” the elven fighter replied before he bent to retrieve his helm. “I’d like to leave my things and get cleaned up before dinner, then I need to see Aedan about my punishment for desertion.” Fenris held the helmet loosely in one hand, and held onto his rucksack with the other.

Anders held out his hand for the sack. 

Fenris gave it to him, then propped his sword up in the stand by the tent flap. “Where is the bathing area in this camp?” he asked.

“I’ll show you,” Anders said quietly. He wiped at his eyes. 

“Thank you.” the fighter replied before he followed his husband to the large area set up for bathing and laundering. 

Anders pointed to the series of tents in front of them. “They should be empty this time of day,” he said. He watched Fenris warily as he spoke. 

“I’ll return after I’ve cleaned up, thank you for showing me the way.” Fenris said before he turned towards the tents. He was sure that their reconciliation was too easy and something was going to happen before the night was out.

Anders stared at the closed tent flap, his heart sinking. Fenris was closed off, Anders could feel it in his voice and words. He squeezed his eyes shut as snow drifted over him. 

Fenris found an empty bathing tent and took his time to get the travel grime off him before he headed back to their tent. “Do you wish to go to dinner with me?” he asked tentatively.

Anders sat on the furs, his arms resting on his knees, his hands dangling loosely. “You’ve closed yourself off,” he said without preamble. 

“I’m not trustworthy as I was, too volatile Anders. It’s for my safety as well as others, because if I give in to the feelings that were front in my mind, I shouldn’t come have come back. I will work on being open again, with you but it took a lot of time, some ...searching within myself to find a balance of how I could function and not hurt those I care for again.” Fenris stared at his husband, unsure if his decision would make it difficult to remain together.

“So what does that mean?” Anders asked softly. “What does…” He speared his fingers through his hair in agitation, dislodging the leather thong that held the strands back. 

“It means that I need to master my feelings, not let them rule me and drive you and my father further away with my stupidity. It means, that I need to keep some things to myself until I can speak on them as I should be able to with you as my husband, or with Lethander as my father or a fellow warrior. Not give in to despair and rage as an animal would.” Fenris tried to let some warmth creep into his voice so he wouldn’t distress Anders further.

Tears burned Anders’ eyes. “Okay… Okay… It just… It frightened me, you know.”

“I am not worth your tears, and I do not wish to distress you to the point of crying. I just need time, time we do not have right now. This is the best I can do, Anders, I apologize if it’s not enough.” Fenris knelt down and wiped his face dry, his expression softened for the first time since he’d returned to camp.

“It’s enough,” Anders said with a small smile. 

Fenris stared at him for a drawn out moment, unsure if it was truly alright but Fenris didn’t have it in him to dig deeper. “Dinner, or do you wish to be alone?” he asked quietly.

“Dinner here with you.” Anders reached up and fingered one of the shorter strands of Fenris’ hair. “And I do like your hair. I’d forgotten how much I had loved it when it was shorter.” 

“It will be easier to manage in a fight and on the field this way, I needed to let go of reminders of him. Unfortunately the teeth and height are not something I can change.” Fenris said as he straightened up and turned to the tent. “Shall we?”

“The teeth I don’t mind so much,” Anders said a bit shyly. He got up and held out his hand for Fenris to take. 

The elven fighter took his husband’s hand without comment and let himself be led to the large tent that served as a dining hall.

The tent was quickly filling, so Anders led Fenris to a space at the end of the line to wait their turn. He kept his hand in Fenris’, rubbing his thumb over the elf’s wedding ring. 

He hissed in pain, the skin was raw and red from how much he’d fiddled with his ring during his time away.

Anders glanced down and frowned. Healing magic slipped over Fenris’ skin, healing the raw flesh. 

“Thanks.” Fenris murmured as they walked into the tent. He didn’t look forward to facing the others, even with Anders at his side still. Thankfully dinner was quiet and aside from a brief talk with Cadewyn and a promise to meet with Lethander in the morning. He kept Anders with him as he returned to Aedan’s tent.

“Commander, I have returned as expected. May I enter?” Fenris called out.

When he heard Aedan’s reply, they entered to find Aedan and Zevran eating their meal at the small table to one side of the tent. Aedan waved them over, his mouth full of food which he quickly chewed and swallowed. 

Fenris fell into a formal position, and let his gaze rest over the top of Aedan’s head as he awaited his punishment. “I await your decision, Commander Cousland.”

Aedan pushed his plate from him and sat back in his chair. “Tomorrow morning you’re to come with me to help train those that have been deemed needing work. Since you’ve been gone, I’ve been given the job of training. You can help with your insight on Tevinter tactics.”

“Given?” Zevran murmured. “More the other leaders saw how much you were embarrassing their troops when they would accept your challenges.” 

Anders cleared his throat. “It _was_ pretty embarrassing for them.” 

“Every time we make camp,” Aedan continued on as if he hadn't heard them, you are to report to me when the sun rises.” 

“As you order, Commander. Is there anything else to my punishment?” Fenris asked quietly.

“That’s it. and you’ll see it as punishment when you realize just how fucking out of practice some of them are.” 

“As you say, Commander. May I be dismissed?” Fenris asked as he stared a hole in the hide wall over Aedan’s head.

“Dismissed,” Aedan said, his eyes sharp. 

“Thank you, ser.” Fenris said before he turned to Anders. “I am going to sleep early, I will see you when you return to the tent.”

Anders leaned down and brushed his lips along Fenris’. “I’ll see you in a bit.” 

“Good night gentlemen.” with a snap of his heel, Fenris headed off to bed.

“What is going--” Aedan started when Fenris left.

“It’s fine.” Anders held up his hands in a bid for peace. “Trust me on this please, Aedan.” 

“Shit,” Aedan muttered. “Fine… If we were at the Vigil and there wasn’t this war…” 

“I know, then you’d drag answers out of us. He’s working it out. Trust us both.” 

Aedan waved Anders off. “Go on. We’ve got a few days before we have to move again.” 

The mage nodded and headed off to his tent to find Fenris had crawled under the furs and haa book open as he laid on his side. “Thought you’d be gone longer, I expected Aedan to grill you,” the elf murmured.

“I said you were fine and working on things and to trust us on that,” Anders said with a shrug. “That doesn’t mean he won’t try to get things out of you later. This war has a lot of his attention.” 

“He’ll be hard pressed to get anything from me. I’d hoped he learned that from our last jaunt.” Fenris said with a bit of heat to his voice before he pressed a leaf in the book to mark his place, and set it aside.

“I think he might have.” Anders felt abruptly tired, emotional and physical exhaustion swamping him.

“Go to sleep, we’ve got a lot to do tomorrow.” Fenris muttered as he rolled to his side, and fought the urge to squirm away from Anders touch. Instead he relaxed and eventually fell asleep in his husband’s embrace. He should have felt relief, but instead he felt like he had just avoided the inevitable for another day.


	25. Twenty-Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fenris doesn't cope with the news from his father, Cadewyn and Velanna. Anders discovers that sometimes, you can go home again and that some walls aren't meant to be climbed or knocked down.

Fenris rose before sunrise and found a quiet spot to meditate on how things had gone with his return. He’d been sure that Anders didn’t want him, that Aedan might have kicked him out, but his fears had not come to pass. Instead he’d been welcomed back and given a fair punishment. He’d avoided Cadewyn’s wrath, but knew he would not be so lenient.

His musings were interrupted by the sound of someone’s approach from behind. The elven warrior turned to find both Lethander and Cadewyn had found him, despite his effort to remain off to himself. “Morning.” he greeted them carefully.

“Morning, we’d hoped to catch you before you had to report to Aedan. Wound up calming Anders down when he woke up to find you gone before the sun had shown itself.” Lethander said as he watched his son for any sign he was going to lash out.

“May we speak with you or do you wish to wait still?” Cadewyn asked.

“Now is a good a time as any, sit if you wish or we can go elsewhere.” Fenris’ voice was flat, devoid of anger or happiness at seeing his father and friend.

Both elves sat with him, both wary of what could be wrong with the other fighter. “I wanted to see how you are doing, with the news of the child and in general.” Cadewyn asked.

“I’m fine, I spent time communing with Mythal while I was in Arlathan. I have far more clarity of purpose now, and ...have come to some decisions about my life and how to work through everything.” Fenris replied.

“Is that why you seem so cold now? You didn’t smile or even seem happy to see Anders last night.” Lethander replied.

“To you I might seem cold, but for me it’s survival. We don’t have the time, nor do I have the luxury of hiding away while I work through my...problems. Once this war is done, or Sirad ascends to take his place as Archon, then I will deal with them as I can. Anders informed me he had to do what he needed to heal, but I need to take care of myself as well.” Fenris folded his hands together and looked between them expectantly.

“Very well, but know I am here for you when you are ready to open up again.” Lethander replied.

“As am I, but there is the issue of the child and your desertion of your post. You still answer to me as a Light Warrior and that must be dealt with.” Cadewyn said angrily.

“I don’t care about the child or it’s mother. Keep them away from me and all will be well. That is non-negotiable.” Fenris said coldly.

“As for my punishment, I will take whatever you deem suitable, my Captain.” 

“Son...would you do that to me? To your sibling when they arrive?” Lethander asked as he stared at the man before him.

“I am doing nothing to you, if _you_ desire to get me to know the child, I will consider it. Otherwise, I do not and cannot care about it or the woman who carries it. You all need to realize something, I despise Velanna, I hate her and nothing will ever change that, no matter her false, soft words to me. 

"No matter your indiscretion and the result of it. I respect and honor you as my father, the man I am coming to know as such, but her? I will never care for her, about her or anything having to do with her. I’ve already got a sister, and that’s enough.” Fenris stood up and glanced down towards the camp.

“You are a terrible man, Fenris, I’m sorry life has shaped you into such a hardened, petty person. If any harm comes to them, I will know who to look for.” Lethander said, hurt and disappointment in his gaze.

“Tevinter, and a lot of other things shaped me into what you see before you. While I hate her, I would not harm her or the child. I am not _that evil_ , despite what you think me capable of. If you’re done, I need to report to Aedan.” Fenris hissed angrily, his brands lit bright.

“Now Lethander, I’m sure you don’t think he’d do such a thing.” Cadewyn began.

“Clearly he does, he just said so. Farewell, I will see you around camp.” Fenris cut him off and headed down to Aedan’s tent, his gait stiff as he fought to control his hurt at Lethander’s words. 

“Really? You honestly think he’d do such a thing?” Cadewyn asked once Fenris was out of earshot. 

“I don’t know...I honestly don’t know Cade. He’s broken and angry and bitter. I have no idea how much his hate will colour his behaviour, and I’m afraid of that. If he thinks she’s taken me from him somehow, the more that hate will grow. Despite the walls he’s thrown up in the name of self-preservation; I don’t trust that his walls won’t crumble and the explosion of his pent up feelings could take us all out.” 

Lethander sighed and looked towards the camp sadly. “I love my son, but he scares me as he is right now. I might have spoken rashly but I won’t lie to spare him.” 

“Well you could have withheld the truth, I could see the way your words hurt him. He’s a hardened warrior, and full of fire and anger, but he’d never harm an innocent like that.” Cadewyn growled in frustration as he got to his feet. “Come on, let’s get breakfast and see Zevran, you still need to break it to Varania and I am not going to bear the heat of her anger as well.”

“Fine, fine. Seems like today is going to be wonderful. Maybe I can anger both my children before noon and not have to worry about them and getting them to know the child because they’ll have cut me off before we even get to Tevinter.” Lethander huffed as he fell in step next to Cadewyn, his thoughts whirling around how Varania would take the news. 

**

Fenris made his way back to his tent on the way to Aedan’s. He hadn’t thought about how it would seem if Anders came to and found him gone. He slipped in to find the mage still awake as he sat at the small table. “Morning, apologies for not leaving a note or saying something. It was early and I did not wish to wake you.” the elf came over and gave Anders a gentle kiss to his lips before he stepped back. 

“I’ve taken to...meditating upon waking and I didn’t think I could settle my mind easily the first morning back. I’ll remain in the tent tomorrow so I don’t worry you. Would you have breakfast with me before I need to report to Aedan?” Fenris asked as he watched his husband for a reaction.

Anders half rose out of his seat when Fenris came towards him. “Just… I’ve woken up enough times to find you gone. I was worried.” 

“I apologize for causing you more distress.” Fenris stared at Anders as the mage approached him. “I will not do that again.”

“It’s alright.” Anders waved off the apology. “Now that I know you don’t have to stay here in the morning if you don’t want.” 

“I do not wish to cause problems for you Anders. It is nothing for me to remain in the tent. Do you have time to get breakfast with me? I do not wish to anger Aedan by being late.” Fenris said quietly.

Anders yawned. “Yeah. I have to meet Lethander soon in the medical tent anyway. We still have at least three weeks until we get to Minrathous, but we have a lot of preparations to make. Thank the the Maker there are some healers to give us help, or else Leth and I would be screwed.” 

“Leth?” Fenris asked as they walked.

“Sorry.” Anders laughed. “Heard someone give him that nickname and I’ve picked up the habit.” 

“That someone is probably that person I shall not name?” Fenris said tiredly.

“Probably,” Anders said noncommittally. They came to the mess tent and ducked inside. It was early yet in the morning, but the tent was already slowly filling up. They gathered their plates and took a empty seats

“Do not mention her name and all will be well.” Fenris muttered between bites. He finished his tea with a sigh. “I do not want to do this, but I have to.” 

“Work with the troops?” Anders asked between bites. “Don’t blame ya. Aedan kicks their ass every day now. They’re getting better, though.” 

“I just do not wish to inflict Tevinter style tactics on anyone.” Fenris muttered as he finished and shoved his plate away. “I should go.”

“Show them what they’re dealing with now and they won’t be surprised later when it can kill them.” Anders swallowed his food and leaned his head back for a kiss. 

Fenris leaned in and gave him the desired kiss. “I’ll find you for lunch.”

“Yes please,” Anders said with a grimace. “We have to seal the damned potion bottles today. I predict I’m about to burn myself on a lot of wax.” 

“Be careful.” Fenris murmured against his lips before he headed off to Aedan’s tent. He entered and fell into parade rest before the human warden. “I am here for duty, Commander Cousland.”

Aedan strapped on his sword around his waist and motioned for Fenris to follow him out. 

Fenris followed until they came to where some men were waiting for them. “What is it I am to show them, Commander?”

“This is Warden Fenris,” Aedan announced to the ragtag bunch of troops from various countries of Thedas. “He will be showing you what to expect when we fight the Imperium. Who wants to go first?” 

He glanced at Fenris. “No brands.” 

“I’m going to train them, not kill them.” Fenris muttered before he unsheathed his sword. 

“None of you are brave enough to take on one elf?” he challenged.

A dwarven woman with a hefty axe stepped forward. She tilted her chin up. “I will, elf.”

“Perfect,” Fenris gave her a slight smile then drew his sword before he began to circle her, then with no warning charged from the side, the same dirty tactic he’d been trained in while in Minrathous.

She laughed, her axe coming up to block his strike. The weapons clanged against each other, and the early morning sun shone off of the marking of the casteless on her cheek. 

“Good,” she grinned. “You will give me a challenge. I was beginning to think that Cousland was the only one here capable of it.” 

“Less talk, more fighting, dwarf.” Fenris snarled as he charged her then feinted to the side so he could smack her with the flat of his blade as he went past.

Her eyes widened with shock at the blow, but she didn’t cry out. Instead, she turned on her heel, her blonde braids flying as she went.

Fenris actually laughed as she headed for him. “You’d do well there, dwarf, but not against me.” he side stepped and shoved her as she flew past him, carried too far by her own speed. “Try again, actually try this time.”

She pushed herself up on her feet, her axe clenched tightly in her hands. She raised an eyebrow at him, her lips curling into a smile. “You fight dirty, Warden Fenris,” she said, for the first time using his name. “I like it.” She rushed at him, coming in low. 

“It’s how I was trained…” he grinned as he braced for her hit. “Take me down, I dare you.”

She might have been short like the rest of her kind, but she was also compact and built solidly. She slammed right into just above his knees, her axe handle held in front of her.

Fenris grunted instead of the scream he wanted to let loose at the impact. He went down hard and fast against her. 

“Well...played. Perfect for a place like Tevinter.” he panted as he remained on his knees while he caught his breath.

“You held back,” she accused him. She glanced up at Aedan, her face streaked with dirt. “You had him hold back, Cousland.”

“The magisters can’t do what he can,” Aedan explained. 

“Doesn’t matter,” she said, her lips twisting. “Blood mages, demons, elvhen magic, it’s all the same. They won’t come at us with blades.” 

A murmur of agreement rose up from the troops.

Fenris turned to his Commander with an arched eyebrow before he turned to face her. “Your name soldier, I would have it before we go again.” 

“Tidna,” she said. she inclined her head in respect and stepped back to get ready.

“Listen up,” Aedan announced. “Fenris is going to give you what you want, then he’s going to tell each one of you what to expect when fighting a magister. There will be demons and horrors called up from the Void.”

“A pleasure, Tidna.” Fenris nodded his head then let his brands light before he pushed off and right toward her in a whirl of light and flashing blade.

Tidna gasped, but her eyes hardened as she lifted her axe to block the coming onslaught. a hush had fallen over the practice yard when the first strike came, sending Tidna flying back, her axe slipping from her grasp. 

Fenris laughed as he teleported and caught her as she landed. "Still want me to go full out?" He growled in her ear.

“Yes,” she said before she slammed her elbow back.

"Good." Fenris grunted as he hit her hard and fast, each strike aimed to hurt but not kill.

She went flying again, landing in the cold dirt and snow. She pushed herself up on her hands and knees.

Fenris cackled in glee as he let her get up to ready her attack. "Come on Tidna, surely a fine dwarven woman like you can take out a lone elf?" He taunted.

“A fine dwarven woman, am I?” she laughed. She made to rush towards him, but at the last moment, skirted around him, her hands reaching for her axe on the other side of the clearing. She fell into a roll, her fingers curling around the shaft. Without stopping, she jabbed the butt of her axe towards the air where she thought Fenris might appear next in order to stop her. 

Fenris landed right where she's aimed and grunted in pain as he felt something give before he rolled to his side with an arm curled around himself protectively. "Yes, an exceptional one I'd say."

She pointed her axe at him. “Yield.” 

Behind her, Aedan’s lips quirked in a small smile. “Don't be so sure of victory,” he told her. “Don’t be sure of it until your enemy’s head lies at your feet.” 

When she looked back at him with an arched eyebrow, Aedan amended his words. “Not in this instance, though.” His voice grew louder.

“I’ve seen blood mages bring the dead to life. Don’t give them that chance. You need to be ruthless, you need to harden yourselves. They will call upon your slain brothers and sisters in arms to fight you. They will call on demons who will promise you the world or your worst nightmares. Do--not--hesitate.”

Fenris spat out blood before he reached out, grabbed her axe and wrenched it from her. He put Tidna on her back with a dark smile. "You'd be dead if this were a real battle in the streets. Well done, but next time put me down to stay."

He grinned as he knelt down, her axe in one hand, his teeth bloodied and his other arm wrapped around his side again.

Anders turned and walked back to the medical tent, his hands clenched into fists at his sides. He knew what that gleam in Fenris’ eyes meant better than anyone else. Jealousy wormed its way inside him, and he pushed back the flap to the medical tent harder than he had anticipated. 

Fenris helped Tidna up and turned in time to see Anders stalk off. _"Vishante keffar,"_ he muttered under his breath.

He looked to the assembled men with a hard glare. "This was merely a hint of what you'll see as we fight. Tevinter soldiers are ruthless, they will kill you with a smile, so you have to pull every dirty, low down trick you've ever learned in a back alley to take them down. You'll have to be faster, harder and ruthless in order to come out alive. Am I clear?" Fenris shouted at them,

“Yes, ser!” came the chorus in return. 

“We break for lunch,” Aedan announced. “When we come back, We’re going to have another guest with us. She will show us how the magisters will use magic against you, and Fenris will show us how to combat it.” 

"I need to get healed if you're going to keep using me as a shield dummy. I said I'd meet Anders for lunch." Fenris groaned as he started to hobble towards the medical tent.

Aedan grinned. “See you in a few hours.” 

“Sadist.” the elf grumbled as he made his way to the medical tent and called out to his husband. 

“My first day did not go very well. If I’d known Cousland wanted to use me as a practice dummy I would have picked another punishment.” Fenris hissed in pain as he tried to lower himself to a cot. “I think a rib is misplaced or cracked, can you look me over please?” he asked Anders quietly.

Anders silently knelt down in front of Fenris and touched his hands lightly to his husband’s sides. The warmth of healing magic flooded through Fenris, the pain disappearing. 

“What’s wrong, normally you’d be haranguing me about getting hurt again.” Fenris said quietly.

“You know,” Anders said conversationally. “When you and your partner get back together and are trying to work things out, it’s usually bad taste to flirt with someone else in front of half the camp.” He pushed to his feet, anger vibrating off of every line of his body. 

“What?” the elf asked in confusion. “Oh Tidna...I wasn’t. Anders, come on.” 

“You were, Fenris.” Anders inhaled slowly as he tried to calm himself. “You were…” 

“I was not, Anders. I like fighting, she actually gave me a run for my money. That wasn’t flirting.” Fenris swore.

Anders shook his head and turned away. “Sure, Fenris. I know what I saw, though. Ask Aedan if you don’t think you were doing it.” He squeezed his eyes shut. “No… don’t. I don’t want you to...I don’t want you to always be second guessing how you act because you think I might get angry. That’s not fair, it’s just that I… I’m still raw.” 

Fenris growled in frustration and grabbed his scabbard. “So we’re back to everything I do is wrong. Why did I return?” he said angrily. “I wasn’t fucking flirting.” he snapped, his eyes dark with hurt as he turned to get his things. 

Anders’ eyebrows drew down sharply, and he turned around. “Can you at least acknowledge that I said you didn’t have to do that and I was still raw?” he asked. “I’m trying too, Fenris.”

“Fine, I acknowledge that. I’ll make sure I behave for you Anders.” Fenris couldn’t help the brittle tone in his voice as he gathered his things but his hands shook and he dropped his helm and scabbard. “I’m …” he started to say before he took a breath and calmed himself. “As you wish, I...need to go meditate so I can be calm. I’ll see you later.”

Anders gave him a curt nod in reply and walked back to the medical kits he had been putting together. He felt tears well up in his eyes, but he squeezed them shut and pressed the heels of his hands against his closed lids until the urge passed. 

Fenris went into their tent and hurled his helmet across it, the loud thud masking the angry snarl he let out as he crumpled to the furs they had slept on. “I should have stayed gone.” he said as he let his head fall into his hands, and his shoulders shook as he let his emotions run free for the first time in days.

It was just after lunch when Anders found Aedan on the commander’s way back to the clearing they had set up for a practice yard. He tapped Aedan on the shoulder, and then shoved his hands in the sleeves of his robes. 

“I need a favor,” he muttered.

Aedan sighed. “Give it to me then.” 

“I need a horse and permission to leave for a few days. We’re going to hit the Tevinter border anytime now, and I have something I need to see to.” 

“You’re busy in the medical tent with the other healers getting supplies ready,” Aedan said incredulously. “What could you possibly need to do out here that would take a few days?” 

“My…” Anders looked away. “The village I grew up in is close by. I need to… I need to go.” 

Fenris entered the clearing but stopped when he saw Anders next to Aedan. Instead of fighting or even speaking he went right by them, his head down and his jaw clenched. He unslung his sword and stood next to Morrigan. 

“You are not well, should you even do this?” she murmured to him.

“I need to, I have to. It is my penance for leaving without Aedan’s permission.” he said quietly. 

“I see, if you feel the need to speak with someone who is not in the middle of your affairs, my tent is open.” Morrigan watched Aedan and Anders, curious as to what the blond mage wanted. 

“Fine,” Aedan said. But he pointed a finger at Anders. “But not alone, and you need to be back in four days. You aren’t back by then, then I come after you myself.”

Anders looked over Aedan’s shoulder at Fenris. He chewed on his bottom lip for a moment before he walked over to his husband, thanking Aedan before he left. 

Fenris glanced up at Anders and waited to see what he wanted. His eyes were red and he didn’t dare open his mouth lest he lose his composure.

“Aedan has given me permission to leave camp for a few days,” Anders said after a long, awkward silence.

“Alright, are you going to return?” Fenris asked warily.

“For a few days,” Anders repeated. “The village where I was born is nearby.” 

“I hope you find what you are seeking, and that you remain safe.” Fenris replied softly. 

“Come with me?” Anders asked. “I won’t be angry if you don’t want to.” 

"Ask Aedan, I'm being punished for desertion already." Fenris replied.

“Alright.” Anders turned and walked back to Aedan, murmuring his question when he reached the commander’s side. 

Fenris ignored their conversation. He didn't want to go but if Aedan allowed it, he would travel with his husband.

“He’s under punishment,” Aedan said a bit loudly. “I’m not going to take him off of it. I’m sorry, Anders. Find someone else.” 

Anders scowled and turned to stalk away.

Fenris gave no indication he'd heard his commander, he kept his gaze to the ground as he heard Anders approach

“He won’t let you go,” Anders said. “Damnit.” 

"I'm sorry. Are you going alone then?" Fenris asked as he looked to Anders finally, his veneer of calm locked in place once more.

“Aedan won’t allow me to go alone. I’ll have to find someone else.” Anders noticed how soldiers began filling the clearing for the afternoon lesson. “I should go.”

"Good luck." Fenris said as he stared at Anders. He wanted a kiss but wasn't sure about asking.

Anders could have sworn that he felt his heart begin to crack. “Thanks,” he murmured. 

Fenris leaned up and kissed his mage briefly on the lips, then dropped back, wary of Anders reaction.

There was so much that Anders wanted to ask Fenris. He wanted to know if the elf thought there was hope for them. He wanted to know if Fenris still felt the same way about Anders, or if all that had happened between them and to them had dimmed his love. Instead, he could feel the eyes of Morrigan, Aedan, and the soldiers on them, so he leaned down and returned the kiss.

Fenris sighed when Anders pulled away. He knew the others were looking but he didn't care. "I do love you. Be careful"

“Thanks. Love you too.” And with that Anders turned to walk away.

Fenris watched him go until he couldn't see the warden before he turned to face Aedan. "Let's get started." He said roughly.

**

As Anders rode out a few hours later with Cadewyn, the mage took one last glance back at the camp. He turned back and lifted his hood up, pulling it down so it shadowed his face. 

Cadewyn waited until they were on the road before he spoke. "Why are you doing this?"

“Because I don’t know what I’ll find,” Anders replied. “Because I need to see the place for myself.” There was more to it than that, but it was hard for the mage to put it all into words. 

"You had to go, now? This couldn't wait?" Cadewyn responded, unsure he understood what drove Anders to do this in the middle of the war.

Anders slowed his horse and stopped. “I never want to come back to the Anderfels again. I promised myself for years that I would never return, but this has been eating at me. If I don’t do this now, then I’ll never do it at all. You don’t have to stay with me, Cadewyn. You can go back to the camp.” 

"If I leave you to do this alone, there will be the Void to pay. I am your friend Anders, I merely asked so I could understand why you felt driven to do this right now." Cadewyn kicked his horse to a trot so they could move on.

“Since the moment I was taken by the templars, I thought that in a way it was the best and worst thing to ever have happened to me. I was a prisoner, but I was finally free of that damned place. I’m beginning to understand that I was never free of it. The way I try to placate Fenris… It’s what I watched my mother do to my father all my young life. I’m not saying Fenris is like him in any way, but that urge to keep trying to make someone better, when they aren’t ready for it, to do it until there’s nothing left of you… I got that from her.” Anders huddled deeper in his cloak. He knew only parts of what he said would make sense to Cadewyn.

“You said your father was abusive…” Cadewyn said tersely. “Does he...does Fenris hurt you like did?” The elven warrior asked.

“No. He never would. He hit me in the first few weeks of knowing each other, but that was before… Well before we got together and I was being a little shit to him. I kept poking at this surly elf, just to see what would happen. But since we’ve been together? No.” 

“Why did you get together with someone who ever hit you?” Cadewyn asked in confusion. If another of the Elvhen had raised their hand to him, they wouldn’t be among those he would have courted; assuming they still drew breath.

“Because he’s pretty, strong, smart, and a good lover and husband when he isn’t mired in his shit, or me mine. Because something about him drew me like a moth to a flame.” They came to a point where the snow had completely enveloped the road, obscuring it. But even though Anders hadn’t been in this part of the world in years, he knew exactly where to go. 

“Sounds more like you’ve been burned and still singe your wings, and flap about stupidly rather than fleeing the danger you know is present.” Cadewyn replied. He could not understand how Anders remained with someone who had hit him, ever. Especially after the things he’d said of his upbringing.

“Fenris would never hurt me,” Anders insisted. “But my heart… My heart he can hurt very easily.” 

“Brother of my heart or not, I will not abide it should he ever do so.” Cadewyn rode on in silence for a while until they could barely make out the village. “Is that where we’re going?” he pointed towards the smoke he could make out against the late afternoon sky.

Anders stopped, frozen on top of his mount. “Maker,” he breathed. “This place hasn’t fucking changed.” He felt paralyzed, unable to move forward, but unable to turn away.

“Do you wish to go on, or do we camp and return in the morning?” Cadewyn asked tiredly, careful not to snap at his friend. He understood why Anders had to do this, but he wasn’t sure about the timing. 

Anders let out a shaky breath. “Let’s get this over with.” He urged his horse forward down the hill that led into the small village. The closer they got, the more Anders felt like he had been thrown back in time. From the way the roofs of the small huts were shaped in order to let the snow slide off of them, to the smell of dried dung being burned for warmth and cooking fires. When some of the people in the village saw them approach, they ran from them, calling out names. 

Anders drew up short in the center of the village. Things hadn’t changed and he knew that the children were rushing to bring out the men in case Anders and Cadewyn were raiders or bandits. 

“Great, just what we needed tonight. Do they not realize you are a warden?” Cadewyn asked as he pulled up next to Anders, curious but wary about the greeting they might receive.

“Not yet,” Anders murmured. “To them we’re armed strangers. Raids happen a lot between villages and so do border skirmishes with the Imperium. Add to that darkspawn that still freely roam the Anderfels, and people are suspicious of strangers this far out.” 

“I do not wish to tussle with farmers and boys with more sense than training Anders.” Cadewyn said as he watched a group of men emerge from what could have been the public house or an inn. 

“Yeah…” Anders muttered. “I wouldn't tell them that to their faces.” 

The men were all large, with bristling beards that would’ve put a dwarf to shame. Each one carried weapons, axes whose blades spanned the breadth of their shoulders, swords like the heavy kinds that Fenris liked to wield. They were of various ages, but it was easier to pick out the older men, with their battle scarred faces, and hard eyes. 

“What do you want?” one man asked as he stepped forward, his axe resting against his shoulder. 

Cadewyn arched one white eyebrow before he turned to Anders. “These are your people, I don’t know your tongue.”

Anders pulled back his hood, then unclasped his cloak so that they could see his warden robes. “My name is Adelric,” he said in Ander. “My mother is Kiara. Do you remember me? I remember you, Rainer.”

The older man he’d called by name stepped forward to take in the blond warden. He sneered at him. “Yes, the wardens took you did they? Can’t say any of us saw that coming. Remember when you got dragged off by the Templars.” Rainer said haughtily. “What brings you here?”

If Anders was surprised by his reception, he didn’t show it. “They took me in, and my commander is Aedan Cousland of Ferelden.” He wasn’t above using Aedan’s name. “I’m here to see my mother.” 

“She’s not right any more boy, not after the Templars hit her. She’s called for you for years, never thought she’d get her wish, I tell you. Don’t be shocked if she doesn’t know you to be real or a figment.” Rainer slipped his axe back into his holster then beckoned two younger men forward. 

“Get them settled while I take Warden Adelric to see his mum.” Rainer waved them off towards the stables as he motioned for the two men to follow him.

Anders dismounted, keenly aware of all the eyes on him. How many of them had laughed at him as a child when he hadn’t been able to swing a sword as well as the others? How many had consoled his father when he had complained about how useless Anders had been? He handed the reins off and followed Rainer through the muddy snow. 

Cadewyn followed like a shadow, uneasy with being with the mage warden as he returned to his home. “Do you wish me to remain, or would you like privacy, warden?” 

“You can stay outside the hut if you want,” Anders whispered in Trade. “Just be careful. They won’t hesitate to test you if they think they can get away with it.” His lips quirked up. “Void… Maybe that’s where I got that from.” 

“As you wish, I’ll be right outside.” Cadewyn inclined his head and left Anders with Rainer and one leather flap between his past and his present.

Once Cadewyn had left, Rainer turned to face Anders with a grim smile. “Are you ready for this, boy?”

“You know,” Anders said idly, “you really need to stop calling me that.” He pushed the flap aside and stepped in. 

“I’m old enough to be your da plus ten, so I’ll call you boy if I choose.” Rainer said as he let the flap close and allowed Anders his reunion in private.

“Fucking Anders,” the mage muttered. The hut was dim, except for the center firepit in the middle of the room. Anders walked slowly across the hard packed earth, his eyes scanning the shadows. 

“Mother?” he called. “Kiara?” he tried again. 

“Ade?” she said weakly as her head turned towards the sound of his voice. “Is that...really you?” Kiara rasped before she fell into a coughing fit.

Anders didn’t know why he had expected his mother to look exactly the same as the day he had been taken from her, so it was a shock when he approached the bed, with its straw stuffed mattress, and found a woman with white hair twisted sharply up in a bun. 

Tears burned his eyes and he dropped to his next next to the bed, taking one of her thin hands in his. “It’s me,” he acknowledged. 

“My boy?” she rasped again before her other hand reached up to touch his face. “Not...a trick of my old mind?”

“Not a trick,” Anders rasped. He gently touched his forehead against her’s. “I came home.” 

Kiara cried softly as she let her fingers card into his hair, caress his face. “I knew you’d come, I knew my boy wouldn’t leave me.” 

Even without his magic, Anders could see the sickness in her. He pressed a kiss to her temple, his thumb wiping away her tears. “You’re sick,” he whispered. 

“For a long time, since the last ten winters.” Kiara gazed at her son fondly before another spasm of coughing hit her.

“Let me help you,” Anders pleaded. “I’m… I can heal, mother. My magic… I’m good at what I do. I even have my own clinic with the Grey Wardens I’m in charge of.” Anders knew he was almost like a child, wanting his mother to be proud of him, but he didn’t care. “I can help you.” 

“You’ve always been a good boy, Ade.” Kiara laughed softly between coughs. “If you think you can do anything for this old body, go on and try.”

Anders cupped her face in his hands and closed his eyes. He sent his magic through her, moving down her body, seeking the source of her illness. When he found it he gritted his teeth to bite back a curse. Her body was slowly being consumed from within, he could see the hard lumps that pushed against her organs, making her susceptible to the pneumonia that had settled in her lungs. 

Time ticked by as he worked, clearing away the masses, shrinking them down to nothing, and then moving onto her lungs. By the time he finished and opened his eyes, night had fallen. Spent, he grinned down at her, pushing back a stray strand of hair that had escaped her bun. 

“Better?” he asked. 

Kiara couldn’t believe the relief she felt at drawing a strong, clean breath for the first time in years. “You, yes I feel much better...but how?” she asked him in shock.

“I told you, I’m a healer now. I can still…” he stopped himself from mentioning the fire he’d started, the one that had exposed his burgeoning magic to his father and had sent him to the templars. “But I mostly heal now.”

“You fixed what the healers here could not, even after years of sickness. My Ade, you are a gift from the Maker himself. I cannot thank you enough.” She said with a grin. Kiara sat up and noticed the glint of his wedding ring. “You’ve taken a wife? I thought mages could not marry.” 

“A husband,” Anders corrected. “And Circle mages might not be able to, but Grey Wardens can.” He helped move her pillow so it was supporting her back. HIs smile fell away. 

“What… Why is father not here with you?” He hadn’t been able to not notice that she had been alone in the hut. 

“He’s been gone for many summers Ade, he took another wife when I would not forgive him for what he’d done to you. Married in name only but he provided until he passed, then the village elders stepped in when he was gone. I am better for it, believe me.” Kiara smiled at him and took his larger hands in his. “Can I meet this husband of yours? Is he a warden too, another mage?”

“He’s an elf,” Anders said. “And another warden.” Anders kissed each of her fingers. “There’s so much happening right now, mother. I had to come and see you.” 

“Can you take me with you? I cannot stand this place, not with their whispers and their pity Ade. Is there no way to get me to where you are?” Kiara sniffed and let her voice drop. “I’ve been a charity case for too long, with your magic I am whole again and can earn my keep, but I’d rather it be elsewhere.”

“Yes,” he said with a smile. “There’s war coming, mother. The army is not far from here, but I can get you to safety in the Free Marches.”

“How, that’s a few months away even by boat. You’re here alone, aren’t you?” Kiara whispered as she sat up and embraced her son. “I don’t care if I have to crawl, I’ll go with you, son.”

“I missed you.” Anders wrapped his arms tightly around her. “So much… I still have the pillow you made me. I never lost it. I’m so sorry I didn’t come sooner. So sorry.” 

“You couldn’t help it Adelric. Get Rainer to bring us dinner and in the morning we can go.” Kiara was almost giggling at the idea of finally escaping the damned prison of her home.

“I have a friend with me,” Anders told her. “He’s an elf, and he doesn’t speak our language, but he can speak Trade.” 

“He’s welcome, I just don’t trust them to give you good lodging as if there is any to be had in this pit.” Kiara rested her hand on his shoulder and tried to stand up, but her legs did not agree with the idea of being upright.

Anders snorted in laughter. “I missed you,” he said again. “Sit down and I’ll go and get my friend, and some food.” 

“I’ve missed you too Ade. I don’t know much Trade so you might have to translate. Light some candles when you return.” Kiara said as she laid back and enjoyed being pain free again.

Anders moved back to the door, lighting candles with waves of his hand on the way. He ducked his head outside, his eyes searching for Cadewyn. 

The Light Warrior looked up from where he’d taken a spot and tilted his head in inquiry. “She is well?”

“She had a sickness, but I was able to heal her,” Anders explained. “I want to take her out of this place, send her to Arlathan if I can. My father left her, and supported her for a few years before he died. She’s been too sick to work, and has been living off of charity. I can’t let her stay here.” 

“Aedan will have your hide, but you must take care of your family. Am I to take her there now, or are we returning to the camp?” Cadewyn asked wearily. He tired of the stares from curious children and men alike.

“We should return to camp first, but it might have to wait until morning,” Anders said apologetically. He waved Cadewyn inside. “I’ll introduce the two of you and then go find Rainer.” 

“You plan to introduce her to your husband, or still on the outs with him?” Cadewyn asked quietly in Tevene as he passed.

“I’ll introduce them,” Anders said quietly. It would take him days to explain to Cadewyn where his head was, so he left it at that. 

“Very well, lead on.” Cadewyn stepped aside so he could be brought into the room. 

Anders found his mother in the same place he’d left her. He had snagged a water pitcher and a cup on the way, and filled the pitcher magicly with cool water. Pouring her a cup, he handed it to her and turned to Cadewyn. 

“Mother, this is Cadewyn. Cadewyn, my mother Kiara.” He said it twice, once in Trade, and once in Ander.

“Greetings madame, it is a pleasure to meet the mother of my good friend and comrade.” Cadewyn bowed his head in acknowledgement to her then looked to Anders to translate.

“Hello Cadewyn, thank you for coming with my boy. Are you his husband?” she asked quietly. 

Anders couldn’t help the laughter that escaped him when he translated for Cadewyn. “Mother,” he said, “Cadewyn is a friend. he’s not my husband.” 

“Ah, apologies. I thought since he was with you, and an elf…” Kiara trailed off with a snicker at the look on Cadewyn’s face.

“Mythal, why do I get myself into these situations?” the warrior muttered.

“Because you love us,” Anders laughed. “I’ll go and see about some food. Don’t let her get up. She needs a good night’s rest after what her body has been through.” 

**  
Anders should’ve known better. His mother was an Anders woman and made of sterner stuff. She had been up and about when Anders had returned with food, packing all of her things. It wasn’t much, but they had loaded it all on the two horses, and Kiara had sat in front of Anders for the ride back to camp. By then, the camp had already moved, but Anders and Cadewyn had been able to catch up with the slow moving army.

Kiara wasn’t the only person who they brought with them. Anders had found himself in one of the strangest conversations of his life. What started out as Rainer making snide remarks about the type of Grey Wardens that would have Anders as one of their own, had eventually led to Anders talking the men of the village of joining the army, coaxing them with reminders that the men of the Anderfels were being represented by men from Hossberg, men who served the Barons and probably hadn’t seen a fight in years.

“So,” Anders said as they entered where the army had made camp for the next few days. “Let me see if I can get this straight. Rainer was one of the biggest bullies when i was a kid, so I then invite him to camp where I can see him everyday. I’m brilliant, Cadewyn.” 

“That was your choice, Anders, though I guess with your mother about, we should call you Adelric?” Cadewyn asked with a laugh.

“Who calls you Anders? That’s like me calling someone Smith who...is a smith.” Kiara said softly as they entered the camp, her gaze all over the place as they found a spot to dismount. Once she was on the ground and held by her son, she glanced up at him.

“This reminds me of the army getting ready for the Blight.” she told her child. “You grew like a weed in the wetlands.” Kiara muttered as she noted how much he towered over her.

“And you should’ve told me you knew Trade now,” Anders scolded her with a laugh. He took the horse by the reins to lead while they walked through camp. Once they had her settled in a tent, he would unpack her things for her. 

“I didn’t survive that hell hole by giving away my secrets Ade.” Kiara said as they went. Her attention was drawn to another elf with markings like Cadewyn’s that had fallen in step with them. “Do you know him son?”

Anders paused and grinned. He hadn’t heard Fenris coming up next to them. “This, finally, is my husband, Fenris. Fenris, this is my mother, Kiara.” He hadn’t seen Fenris in almost two days so he drank the sight of the elf in. 

Fenris gave the tall grey haired woman a bow. “A pleasure to meet you, honored mother of my husband.” he said in Ander before he gave Anders an appraising stare. “Your visit went well then?”

“Uh…” Anders scratched the back of his neck. “So my mother is alive and I had to get her out of there. I also somehow managed to bring half the village with me to fight in the war. They were a couple of hours behind us.”

“I...see. I will find you once you have settled your mother. I’ll inform Aedan of your return.” Fenris gave her another bow before he glanced at his husband.

“You don’t have to go already, I would know you, Fenris. Especially since you have taken my son’s hand.” Kiara glanced at Fenris, curious about him.

Anders winced. “How about we see to getting you a tent first?” he asked. 

“I’m fine Ade, and I’m sure your husband has missed you as well. He can join us, surely you don’t mind do you Fenris?” she gave the elf the same smile that Anders did when he wanted to get his way.

“If you wish it, I will accompany you to lodging.” Fenris said as he sent a spike of irritation through their bonding mark but kept his expression calm.

It was an awkward walk to Aedan’s tent, and an even more awkward introduction to the commander. Anders had been sure that Aedan’s eyebrows were competing on which one could flying off his forehead first as Anders explained why he had his mother with him, and that more soldiers were coming.

“And who will lead them?” Aedan asked when Anders was done. 

“Uh… Rainer?” Anders said carefully.

“Find out which baron they owe oaths to, and if he isn’t here, I expect you to do it.” 

“Wait, what?” Anders cried. “I already have my hands full in the medical tent.”

“Should’ve thought of that before you decided to bring them along. I’m not mad, Anders, Maker knows we need all the help we can get. Fifty fighting men is nothing to sneer at.”

Fenris did his best to keep his expression passive as he watched Anders and Aedan interact. He watched the mage and his mother together and saw how they were so much alike it was nearly painful to see them so at ease even after years apart. 

“Alright,” Anders conceded. “I’m not sure who the baron is they owe their oaths to anymore. I’ll find out, though.” 

He glanced at his mother. “Who is it this time? I could never keep track.” 

“Threnhold Verys. The benefits of being laid up is I could still keep up on gossip.” Kiara shrugged. “If you don’t mind, I’d like to go back to the tent and rest up a bit. Then perhaps you can get me outfitted with proper clothing and a bow.” she laughed at the expression on her son’s face. 

“I’m not wilting maiden Ade, I could hunt, fish and kill before you were a twinkle in my eye. I will not sit around like a biddy and watch you risk your neck for this damned...whatever it is you are fighting for.” Kiara glared at her son, almost in dare for him to argue

Anders scowled. “You are going to be going to Arlathan in a few days and be safe,” he told her. But he knew from the stubborn set of her chin that he was going to lose this.

Fenris scoffed and quickly covered his mouth to keep his laughter in. “You are truly her son.” he managed finally.

“Yes and as my son, he should know I will not lay about again while the world goes on about me. I’m a child of the Anderfels, safe was a word I laughed at the moment I could walk and talk. Do not cross me, Adelric.” Kiara grinned at her son, the old fire back in her belly as she hoped for a fight from him.

Anders threw up his hands. “Maker, alright.” He gave Aedan a long suffering look. “Help me,” he said.” 

“Nope,” Aedan laughed. “This is on you.” 

“She’s your mother and you brought her.” Fenris said before he gave in to the laughter he couldn’t hold in anymore.

“And she’s your mother-in-law,” Anders pointed out. “Come on, mother. I know where the tent is that Aedan was talking about that you can stay in.”

“I’m aware of that, but you don’t see my father here arguing over getting to fight. I take small pleasures where I can...love.” Fenris said tentatively, unsure if Anders still wanted to hear that from him.

“Everyone is against me.” But there was no heat in Anders’ words. He led his mother and fenris out of the tent and towards where he and his husband usually kept theirs. For efficiency, the camp tried to set up in almost the same way each time, making it easier to navigate. They came to a tent several down from the one he shared with Fenris, and Anders opened the flap. It was empty except for a few items for storage. 

“Sorry,” he muttered to his mother. “I couldn’t find you an empty one.” 

“I’ve been in that damned village my whole life with no privacy, little in the way of luxuries like hot water or fresh meat. This won’t make a difference to me. I was in the army before I had you Ade.” she gave him a soft smile as she headed inside and stretched out on the soft furs that covered her bedroll. “This is damned Orlais compared to that hovel you took me from.”

Anders shrugged at Fenris. “See, I come by it all honestly.” Together, he and his husband unloaded and horse and brought her few things inside.

“So I can tell.” Fenris stood up and dusted his hands off. “I will be in our tent when you are ready. It will be dinner time soon.” he turned to Kiara and gave her a smile.

“Welcome Kiara, if I may call you that. Though he complains, I know Anders is happy to have you again.”

“I’m glad to be here, believe me.” She smiled at the elf, glad her son had found happiness. “If you want, not now, but if you ever feel comfortable with it you can call me mum.” Kiara rummaged in her pack after she said it, unsure how he’d take the offer.

“I…” Fenris swallowed once and muttered a quick word of thanks before he all but turned tail and ran to the tent he shared with his husband.

Anders moved some of the supplies so they were stacked much neater to one side of the tent. He was nervous about leaving his mother alone, and then being alone with his husband. Their interactions hadn’t gone well lately. 

“Go after him, I can take care of myself Ade, just come find me for dinner alright?” Kiara shooed him off so she could stretch out and get a nap.

Anders sighed. he knew there would be no arguing with her. “Get some rest then. You’re still healing.” 

“Yes, yes. Go on.” Kiara curled up in the furs and sighed happily. She felt good, she was warm and had her son back.

Anders left and first took the horse back before he went to find Fenris in their tent. He walked inside and dropped his pack off in the corner. 

“Is she why you went back?” Fenris asked quietly as he sat with his book and a small beer next to him. He didn’t want to discuss her offer of calling her mum, it was too much for him.

“I needed to know if she was still alive, if she was happy. I needed to know if she got away from him,” Anders whispered the last. 

“It seems you have your answer, does this give you closure?” Fenris asked as he closed his book and took a sip of his drink.

“No,” Anders said bitterly. “I might have brothers or sisters out there.” 

“Are you going to seek them out?” Fenris queried as he rose to his feet and went before Anders. “What is it that you need from me?” he said softly.

“I don’t know,” Anders said. “I just don’t know.”

The elven fighter didn’t roll his eyes and sigh as he normally would have, but instead went back to their furs and took up his book again. “I will be here when you decide, or realize what it is you need.” Fenris offered, his book snapped closed as he glanced at his husband then back at the furs before he stretched out and sighed.

“I need air,” Anders said. He moved towards the tent opening. 

“I will see you in the dining area, or later?” Fenris asked without moving from his spot. He was not going to chase Anders down, especially when the blond mage asked for space for once.

Anders didn’t reply as he disappeared out of the tent and into the melting snow.


	26. Twenty-Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fenris and Anders open up to each other, before the clock runs down. It's time to see where the chips fall for Sirad among the powerful in Minrathous. Will they agree to change or will it be more of the same?

Fenris fell asleep before long and stayed that way until Lethander came to shake him awake. “Leave me alone, I’m exhausted.” he whined.

“You’ve nearly missed dinner is what you’ve done. Get up.” his father nudged him again then jumped back when Fenris rolled to his feet and snarled. 

“Do that again you might come away with a few less fingers.” the younger elf replied as he headed for the tent flap.

“You’ll be missing a few teeth if you do that.” Lethander called out as he watched Fenris head towards the dining tent. He went to see Sirad and Rhys, eager for some time not spent outside. Things wouldn’t warm up until they were closer to Tevinter, but for that night they still had snow and cold to contend with.

**

Anders came back to the tent several hours later. His hair was damp from the snow, and the hem of his cloak was soaked. 

Fenris wasn’t asleep, but he wasn’t fully awake either. He mumbled something in Tevinter before he rolled to his side and tried to hide under the furs.

Anders sat down on the edge of the furs. He had hung his cloak on a chair by the fire to dry. Silently, he unlaced his boots and reached over to set them by the fire as well. Pulling free the leather thong that held his hair back, he glanced over at Fenris’ back. 

"You alright?" The elf asked quietly. He rolled over to look at his husband, worry in his gaze.

“I don’t know,” Anders admitted quietly. “I really don’t know what I am anymore.” 

Fenris sat up and wrapped his arms around Anders. "Can I be of any help? Do you need more time alone? Whatever I can do, I'm with you...love" Fenris held his husband close so he could try to comfort him.

“I don’t know what I was expecting to find when I went back,” Anders whispered. “Maybe some great knowledge on what makes me tick or something, but I didn’t find any of that. How stupid is that? I just thought if I wanted to move forward, then I had to look back first, cut off all the shit that’s dragging me down and preventing me from going on.” He made a slicing motion with his hand. “Cut the weight and be free.” He rubbed at his eyes. “I’m not making any sense.” 

“You’re making perfect sense Anders.” Fenris rumbled softly. “You want to know a secret? Perhaps it will help, perhaps it won’t but I would share this with you. Turn around please.”

Anders shifted so he could face Fenris. He threaded his fingers with his husband’s, rubbing his thumb along the back of Fenris’ hand. 

“I often dream of...and want, perhaps need to see the place I was created. As we get closer to Tevinter, I dream of it more with each night. I understand what it means to seek closure love, and you made sense. That day of being taken away has shaped a lot of who you are, and wanting to shut the door on it seemed only fitting. I am happy you have found your mother again, it seems she is better for your skill and love.” Fenris gave him a tentative smile as he looked at their joined hands.

“I never thought I’d have this, be happy, be free. Even now, the idea of returning scares me but I know we have to do this. Needing closure is something I get Anders, and I hope you got it in the village.”

“Maybe I did.” Anders smiled softly. “If you need to go find the place where you were created, then I’ll help you find it. I think my mother and I need to have a long talk. I have trust issues. I keep expecting things to be taken from me, so I do all I can to hold onto people and things tightly. But It’s not my job to fix you. It’s my job to bolster you, to be there for you. Just like you can’t fix me. If we think we can then we have a relationship that is on unequal ground.” 

Fenris blinked slowly and stared at Anders, unsure what his husband meant by his words. 

“What are you saying? I confess a secret of my heart to you and...you talk of me trying to fix you? I don’t understand, Anders.” 

Anders shook his head. “Nevermind. I’m babbling. I just have been thinking about us and how we are with each other. I can’t fix all your problems, and you can’t fix mine. We can be there for each other, though. But if we keep trying to fix each other, especially when we are unable to do so, then we enter into a relationship that is more like a child with a parent, or a commander with a subordinate. I don’t want that, and I don’t think you do either. we both have our faults, and I want us to be together, to support each other, but not be the only support. I keep expecting things from you, and you keep expecting things from me. They’re unrealistic.” 

He lifted Fenris’ hand and kissed the knuckles. “You are my husband. You’re not my father, and you are not my commander. You’re not my child. I love you. I will always love you. But I can’t make everything all better for you, and that’s okay. Just as you can’t make everything better for me, and that’s okay.” He placed their combined hands over his heart. “If you need to talk to me, Aedan, your father, or no one, then that’s fine. I trust that you will talk to me when you are ready about things. I’m the one you go to at night. I’m the one whose arms you lay in. And I will be here to support you in what you need when you need it.”

“Thank you.” Fenris said softly, his gaze on their joined hands. He blinked rapidly, and tried to swallow the lump that had risen in his throat at Anders words. “I’m sorry I’m so much work. Thank you for letting me remain at your side.”

“We’re both a lot of work,” Anders said wryly. “I have to remember that I can talk to you about things and not worry about if it’s a bad time for you. I also have to remember that sometimes you are talking to me about your problems not because you want me to fix them for you, but because you just want someone to listen.”

“I’ll have to remember that when you wish to have me listen, I’m still not good at it.” Fenris sniffed and launched himself at Anders with a slight sob. 

“I’m sorry I’ve been yanking your emotions around,” Anders whispered in his husband’s hair. “Mine were all over the place, and I was taking it out on you, as if it was your doing, when it was only mine.” 

Fenris didn’t answer, he just held onto Anders and sobbed quietly as he tightened his hold on the blond mage.

“You do and act as you need to in order to find some center in your life,” Anders added. “I will be here to hold you when you need it. I know now that I can’t be your center, and I’m going to stop trying to force my way in.” 

Fenris pulled away and wiped at his face before he looked to his husband. “It’s not that...you can’t, it’s that I need to let you in. Fully, no reservations. I’ve been a wreck since I left the other camp.” the elven fighter sniffed as he tried to compose himself and get his words out before he worried he was going too far and too fast.

“I...I was so sure you hated me, that you didn’t want me anymore that I did the very thing you despise me doing. I holed up and stayed away from everyone, if the servants hadn’t checked on me, I wouldn’t have eaten or bathed even. It was only four days but it felt like a lifetime. I spent a day and a night communing with Mythal in some hope that I wasn’t broken for good. I begged her to fix me, to do something so I wouldn’t feel the sharp pain of losing you. She refused to do that, instead she gave me focus and made me see the things that I was doing wrong.”

Fenris began to rock slowly as he carried on…” I thought if I held it in, didn’t feel it would be ok. But it’s not, I’m not ok doing that and while you were gone, I cried myself to sleep, I just want to be normal Anders, I want to not be like this and I realized I don’t know what else to do. I can only try, and by that I mean letting you in all the way, to see what I am, the darkness and light and hope that you don’t run screaming from it.”

“I won’t,” Anders swore. “I’ve come this far.” 

“You should, I’m ...fuck now I’m not making sense. Just know that if you will have me, I will remain at your side.” Fenris said before he got up and headed to the basin so he could wash his face. He shivered as he made his way back to the furs and Anders.

Anders wrapped his arms around Fenris and pulled him back until the elf was resting in the cradle of Anders’ legs, his back against his chest. Anders pulled up the furs so it they were covering their legs, and they sat in silence, staring at the fire. 

“I have ambition,” Anders whispered quietly. “I don’t like to admit it, or talk about it, but I do.”

“Why? What is it you desire love?” Fenris asked just as quietly, so he would not break the mood.

“I want to be at Sirad’s side when he takes Minrathous for his own. I want to be there at the beginning of a new dawn for mages. I want to have a part in it.” His eyes grew distant as he spoke. “I know that you and some of the others don’t share in my dream, but it’s there all the same. So I don’t speak of it much. I thought that the summit would be a good beginning--getting a few countries to relent on their policies for their circles. But this is so much more.” He grimaced. “Sorry… I’m babbling again.” 

“I would be surprised if you did not wish to be there for Sirad’s ascension to Archon.” Fenris said quietly, his eyes half open as he stared at the fire that kept them warm. “Would you give up your place in the wardens then? Or would you ask Aedan to station you in Minrathous?” 

“I don’t know,” Anders replied honestly. “I don’t want to give up what I have with the wardens, with the infirmary, with you. But Maker… Just think on what it will be like…” 

“I would hope it is for the better. I have survived that place and not come out any better for it, my father did, Sirad did, but not I. I can only hope your vision comes to pass love.” Fenris leaned his head against his knees and sighed. The conversation had made him exhausted in many ways, but he knew they needed to talk if things were ever to settle between them.

Anders slipped his fingers through Fenris’ hair, massaging his scalp. “And you? What do you want, Fenris? Besides some peace for yourself, what is it you want?”

“I want Tevinter to burn, rather all the magisters and anyone who has ever bought, sold, hurt or abused a slave to be stripped of their power. I want that place to belong to the slaves whose backs it was built on, not those who ruined the land, and the people with their greed. I want to stand on the corpse of the Black Divine after I’ve taken his heart.” Fenris said softly, sure his husband would be angry with him.

“Would a metaphorical burning suffice?” Anders asked. He moved to Fenris’ temples, rubbing slowly. “You and I both know that this isn’t going to be as bloodless as Sirad wants it to be. I think deep down he knows that too. Either way, people are going to die, and the old ways will be burned to the ground.”

“Unless I want Sirad to be ruler of nothing, a metaphor will have to suffice.” Fenris groaned as he felt the tension he’d been carrying slide away.

“That still might happen too. The magisters we’ve met so far don’t seem the type to be willing to let things go that easily. We’ll have to be careful they don’t take the city down with them, or else Sirad will be the ruler of nothing.” 

“I just hope he can understand that losing the city is a possibility.” Fenris moaned indecently as Anders worked his fingers into his scalp. “He might well lose it all but at least he has the right to invoke his due.”

“Yeah…” Anders agreed. “I haven’t pointed that out to him yet. But he’s not stupid, I think he knows that too.” His fingers stilled for a moment on Fenris’ scalp. “Aedan is up to something too, I can tell. He sent Zev off the other day he told me, but he wouldn’t say where.” 

“Aedan is always up to something.” Fenris murmured. “Even if I said so, I don’t think anyone gives a damn about my opinion on the matter anyway, too easy to dismiss it as a need for revenge.” he said softly before he let another moan slip.

“Then let’s tell them together,” Anders said. “Tomorrow morning when you meet Aedan for training.” His hand paused again. “About that…” he said carefully. 

“What about it?” Fenris asked in irritation at his massage being stopped.

“So,” Anders drawled, “It took me a long time to get back here because while I was out, Rainer and the others showed up. Aedan uh… said that they are going to be training with all of you, so he can see what he’s going to be working with.” 

“Fine.” Fenris said with a tilt of his head under Anders hand. 

“Word of warning,” Anders said as he speared both of his hands in Fenris’ hair. “Rainer won’t take kindly to an elf trying to teach him anything.”

“Water is wet, tell me something I did not know. He won’t be the first or last fighter that tries to best me simply because I’m an elf.” he grumbled and tilted his head again. “Massage now, don’t care about them.” Fenris moaned.

Anders snorted in amusement. “Yes, ser.” They fell silent once more with Anders concentrating on each point of Fenris’ scalp and neck.

“No ser, just love me.” Fenris muttered as he rolled his head to the side. “Don’t stop, please.”

Anders moved back. “Take off your clothes and lay down on your stomach.” he pulled his robes off and shucked his breeches. 

“Hmm as you wish.” Fenris disrobed and stretched out in anticipation of the same good feelings all over his body instead of just his head..

Anders shivered as he crawled over to one of his packs and came back with a bottle of oil. He straddled Fenris, pouring some of the oil in his hands and rubbing them together to warm it. He started where he had left off on the back of Fenris’ neck, working carefully to relax the muscles and even out the kinks.

Fenris groaned and rolled his hips without thinking of it. “Fuck…” he hissed as he felt Anders hands on him.

Hands slipped over to knead Fenris’ shoulders, his fingers digging in deep before smoothing the flesh. “Relax, love,” Anders murmured.

“If I relax any more I’ll melt into the ground." Fenris muttered.

“That sounds lovely,” Anders all but purred. Soon he fell into a rhythm, working over Fenris’ shoulders, arms, and back.

Fenris hissed and moaned as Anders worked him over. “Fuck...gonna...so close.” he moaned low in his throat.

“Oh?” Anders asked. he shifted so he was sitting off to the side of Fenris, kneeling in the furs. He ran his oil slick hands over Fenris’ ass, gathering the well muscled flesh and rubbing in large circles that pried Fenris apart over and over. 

“Yeah...close, gonna come. Fuck, it’s...I …” the elf moaned and clenched the furs as he rutted against them. 

Anders pressed Fenris down so he couldn’t move. “Relax,” he chided. “Relax and let your body do what it wants.” He pushed Fenris’ thighs apart and began to massage them, moving up one leg and then the other. When he reached the apex, he pressed slick thumbs against Fenris’ perineum, sweeping them up and down with even pressure. 

Fenris purred and arched his back as he came with a shudder and a moan of Anders name. The elven fighter sagged against the furs and moaned.

Anders slipped his fingers up and down Fenris’ body. He cradled the elf’s balls in his hand, slicking his skin with oil before the fingers of his other hand began to circle around his opening, rubbing against the hole. 

“Please… please, I need you.” Fenris hissed as he rutted against the furs

A finger was pushed inside him. “Relax,” Anders reminded him. “Just let what your body wants happen, don’t fight it.” He twisted his finger, finding Fenris’ prostate from long practice. 

The elf's eyes snapped open and he gasped. “Please, please...you can do what you want, please love.” Fenris begged.

Anders rubbed against the bundle of flesh inside Fenris, keeping the pressure up. “If you need to come again, then do it. Do it because you want to.” 

“Yes...anything.” Fenris gasped as he flipped over and arched his hips so that Anders could see how needy he was. He was so deep in his need he didn’t grimace at the feel of his own cooling spend against his back or the way it made the fur under him tacky and stiff.

Anders pushed a second finger in along with the first. He grasped Fenris’ cock in his other hand, pumping with a slight twist towards the tip.

“Please, I need to come, please Anders.” Fenris begged as he rolled his hips and fucked Anders hand. “Maker...Mythal, please...please.” he whimpered.

“Come then,” Anders rasped. “If you need it so bad, then come.” A third finger joined the others. 

That made the elf scream in pleasure, his release coated his stomach and Anders hand as his hips slowed and he fell back. “Anders...Anders...please.” he begged softly as he turned to look at his husband with a pleading look. “Take me, please, do whatever you want. Please.”

Anders pushed his fingers through the mess that Fenris had made on his stomach. “Do you have another one in you, love?” 

“Not sure, you can do what you damn well please to make it happen. I’m yours please, Anders...I’m yours.” Fenris whimpered as he took his husband’s fingers and licked them clean while he stared at him wantonly.

“Need to take the edge off.” Anders poured some of the oil on his erection. He spread Fenris’ legs open with one hand, while the other steadied his cock at Fenris’ entrance. “You’re so beautiful, love.” 

“I’m yours.” Fenris arched his back and spread his legs further. “Gods...please, please.” he begged as he rolled his hips and rubbed his ass against his husband.

Anders pushed into the oiled hole, groaning in pleasure. When he was seated to the hilt, he sat back on his heels and began to rock his hips. Blond hair fell around his face, but his eyes were latched onto where the two men were connected. 

Fenris begged in Tevene for Anders to make him his, mark him, take him and do what he pleased with him. He clutched at the furs as he rotated his hips and opened himself up to whatever his husband wanted to give him. “Fuck me, fuck me...please.” the elven fighter begged as he was filled repeatedly.

Anders knew from Fenris’ voice where the elf was at in his head. “You have permission to come as much as you want,” he growled. “Show it to me.” Each clinging drag along his cock sent him higher, and he knew he wouldn’t last long for this first time.

Fenris whined and started to grind back until he was panting and growling, his voice had dropped a few octaves as he felt the telltale tightening in his groin. “Thank you.” he whined as he gave up a third, less powerful orgasm. “Ser...ser.” he begged as he trembled under Anders weight.

Anders felt the bottom drop out from under him, and his body began to shake as he came, his cock flexing. He leaned down and pressed his lips to Fenris’ in a brutal kiss, his hair falling around them. 

Fenris started to sob as he was taken, and filled by his husband. “I love you, I love you so much.” 

“More?” Anders asked. 

“Yes, anything. Push me over the edge, I need it.” Fenris panted against his lips.

With his cock still hard and inside of him, Anders grabbed Fenris by the hips and rolled over on his back so the elf was on top. He gave a little flex of his body, bouncing Fenris lightly. “Come as much as you want, but I need to see you work to get more from me. I want to see you dance.” 

Fenris groaned and started to bounce on Anders cock, pleas for more, anything Anders wanted fell from his lips as he started to shake…”Nothing… left… just sens---” the elf groaned as his cock twitched but produced nothing else. His eyes rolled back and he nearly slumped off of his husband.

“I’m yours, please...Maker, fuck I’m your Anders. Take me, break me...make me scream.” Fenris whimpered.

Anders sat up, wrapping his arms around Fenris and holding him close. He grabbed handfuls of Fenris’ ass, using the leverage to move him up and down on his lap. Their lips met in a kiss that was more a sharing of panting breath.

“I’m yours… please, Adelric.” Fenris begged pitifully. “Please, so close, fucking break me.” the elf moaned as he was fucked hard and fast.

Anders stopped, gasping for breath. He cupped Fenris’ face in his hands. “Don’t ask me that,” he pleaded. ”This is what has to stop between us.” 

“Don’t understand...you don’t. Need this...need you to dominate me, trust you with ...all I’ve got...trust you with my heart, my life.” Fenris panted as he tried to rise and fall on the thick, hard cock that filled him. 

Anders shuddered as he came again, his eyes closing tightly. 

“Hmmm, so good. So very good.” Fenris moaned as he leaned forward and kissed Anders. 

“What I needed, you, your touch..you deep in me, connected love.” he nibbled on the gold hoop in Anders ear before he licked the curved shell. “What do you need from me? Once I can move that is?” Fenris purred in his ear.

“This…” Anders said slowly, “is the power dynamic I was talking about. I can’t give you what you keep asking me for, Fenris. It’s why you went to Aedan in the first place.” 

“I won’t ask again.” Fenris murmured against his lips. “I’ll be good and give you what you need love.” he kissed Anders again and sniffed softly. “I don’t want to fuck this up, what do you need, I’ll give it to you.”

Anders glanced away. “You haven’t fucked me in so long. Even before you disappeared. I was beginning to think you didn’t want that aspect of me again.” 

Fenris kissed him again. “Forgive me, I do want that...I ...I was wrapped up in wanting to give in to you, show I trusted you with all I had. Please forgive me. Let me wash up and if you can give me a bit of help, I’ll fuck you all night, make up for lost time.”

Anders laughed weakly. “I’d have to help both of us.” He pressed a kiss to both of Fenris’ eyelids. “I thank you for trusting me, but that power dynamic in the bedroom isn’t me. Well,” he amended, “Sometimes it is. But you, you need that every now and then, so I will do what I can. I’ll even tie you up and leave you in Aedan’s tent for him to find.” 

“I don’t…want that from him. Not right now, just you.” Fenris said as he untangled himself and headed to the basin. He washed up quickly then brought a smaller basin, soap and flannel so Anders could get cleaned up as well.

When Anders was finished cleaning himself, he took a hold of the longest part of his husband’s hair. “That’s not to say that I wasn’t having fun, love. Ready for more? I might not be able to break you like Aedan can, but you and I both know I have some tricks.” 

“You don’t want that, so I’d rather give you what _you_ want.” Fenris said softly.

“What I want is for us to have some fun. So how about we do a little breaking of each other?” Anders cast a rejuvenation spell on them both.

“What do you want of me?” Fenris asked softly.

“You’re one up on me at least.” Anders dragged Fenris’ head down. 

Fenris went down dutifully and took Anders in his mouth, a low moan escaped him as he bobbed his head slowly.

Anders sucked in a pleased breath through his teeth. “Maker, you know just how to do that for me.” 

The elf pulled his husband’s hands into his hair as he worked, his mouth clamped firmly around the other man’s cock as he bobbed faster.

It didn’t take long before Anders was groaning out Fenris’ name as his orgasm hit him, his fingers tightening on the elf’s scalp. 

Once he’d swallowed all Anders gave him, Fenris sat up with a lewd pop. “Is that better, my husband?” he rasped.

Anders brought Fenris up for a deep kiss, tasting himself on the elf’s lips. “Better…” 

**

The weeks went by and the army slowly advanced on Minrathous. They had finally crossed the border, and tensions had become heightened. Patrols were numerous, and no one was allowed to leave camp without a damned good reason. 

Two days out of Minrathous, and they could see the city in the distance, its spires stabbing up into a perpetual grey sky. Anders and Fenris had found out what Zevran’s errand had been when he returned a week later with several dwarves and large golems, one who went by the name Shale and spoke. They were there to help with the Juggernauts if the magisters grew desperate and activated them.

Everyone assumed they would. 

Anders spent his time between the medical tent, helping to train Rainer and his men to work as a team with the rest of the army, Fenris, and Kiara. Most nights he would fall asleep as soon as he crawled under the furs, his arms and legs wrapped around Fenris. He and his mother had frequent talks that lasted hours, some of which had Anders returning back to the tent he shared with Fenris, sobbing in his husband’s arms. 

The Qunari and the Rivain had ships already off the coast of Minrathous, and had been harassing the city for weeks, slowly cutting off their supplies. Light Warriors had brought Elvhen fighters, and they used the warriors to go back and forth between the two halves of the army. 

The weather had improved the closer they had gotten to Minrathous, snow melting away to lush, warm green. They had passed vineyards full of juicy grapes, the kind that made the wine that Fenris had loved and hated in equal parts. 

Fenris had grown quiet and closed off as they had traveled. He spent a half-day secluded with his father and Sirad in order to ready himself for returning to the place of his enslavement. He paced in a tight circle, his expression fragile and open. "I don't think I can do this, walk through those gates again."

Sirad finished braiding his hair, the length of it down his back. He walked over to fetch the set of robes that Rhys had bought especially for their foray into the city. Black with blue trim and shot through with silver thread, it had the sigil of his house and Rhys’ woven into the fabric. All of Sirad was represented in those robes.

He just hoped that before all was said and done that they wouldn’t be stained with too much blood of his countrymen. 

Sirad slipped the robes over his head and smoothed down the fabric. “I’m not going to lie, I need you both,” he said in Tevene.

"I know that, but I'm worried I'm going to have some kind of freak out when we're before the gates. I could barely sleep last night for nightmares." Fenris tried not to snap Sirad but it was difficult. 

Lethander watched his son pace for a while before he spoke. "Have you spoken with Anders? Can he help you remain calm?" He asked.

"Only through his magic, or other means. I'd rather not have a mage calming me by magic once I'm back in that place. It will throw me into a pit of bad memories."

“I’m worried you’re going to freak out too,” Sirad said bluntly. “I think Anders should come with us.” 

"He doesn't understand the life of a slave. I won't be handled like a wild dog by my husband." Fenris said as he passed by both elves.

“Then Varania?” Sirad suggested. He eyed two staffs in the corner of the tent. a new one that Rhys had bought for him, and his well worn one. He curled his fingers around the older one, worn smooth from use. 

"I am not going to treated like that. I'll be fine, just fine." Fenris stood to go. "I'm going to find Anders, I'll see you all at dinner."

“Thank you for doing this with me,” Sirad said sincerely. “I know this won’t be easy for either of you.”

"I'm staying with you for a bit longer." Lethander said as he watched Fenris head towards the exit.

"Don’t thank me for keeping my word." Fenris replied before he dashed out in need of his husband

“If I don’t thank either of you now, I might not get a chance later,” Sirad whispered, even though Fenris had already left.

Fenris found Anders in their tent and he stopped before him with a worried expression. "I need you"

Anders had just finished packing the last of their things to move when the army broke camp in the morning. He stood and went to Fenris, gathering the elf in his arms. 

"I'm so scared that going back there is going to break me." He sobbed against Anders shoulder.

“Then don’t go,” Anders whispered. “If it’s going to do this to you, then don’t go.” 

"I _need to go_. Like you had to go to your village, I just... I just need you right now. Let me be vulnerable with you." Fenris whispered.

“I’m not stopping you, love.” Anders rested his chest on top of Fenris’ head. “I’m here.” 

“Hold me please.” Fenris begged.

“I am, love,” Anders soothed. “I am.” 

Fenris wiped at his face then curled against his husband. “I’m sorry, I don’t mean to be weak.” he whispered.

“It’s alright. And you’re not being weak.” Anders led Fenris over to the furs.

“I thought I’d be alright, I thought I could deal with it.” the elf said as he let himself be led.

“You’re obviously not.” They sat down on the furs and Anders urged Fenris back so he was sitting up between Ander’s thighs. His fingers went immediately to Fenris’ hair, combing through the strands. 

“I’m not but ...I can’t come this far and fail or run with my tail between my legs. I’d never forgive myself. No one would.” Fenris sighed.

Anders started up a slow pressure on Fenris’ scalp. Fenris liked to be touched, but he wouldn’t let just anyone do it. Anders tried to give him as much as possible when he could now. 

“If you need me, for any reason during this, I’ll find a way to come to you.” He nodded towards Fenris’ bond markings, even though the elf couldn’t see him. “Just think of me and I’ll find a way.” 

“Alright.” Fenris moaned quietly. “Trying to make me sleep?” he asked

“Trying to touch you when I can. And maybe see if I can get you to purr,” Anders chuckled. 

“You know it doesn’t take much.” Fenris answered.

Anders laughed again. “And aren’t I lucky in that?” 

“Yes, yes you are.” the elf agreed.

Anders gently tugged on one of Fenris’ ears and went back to the scalp massage. “You can do this, love.” 

“With you at my side, I think so.” Fenris rumbled.

“I’ll always be with you,” Anders assured him. “Even if we are physically apart, I’m with you.” 

“Do you think that will happen? If you stay with Sirad and Rhys as they take Tevinter, reshape it? Would you want me at your side? Or if Rhys stays there, who will mind Arlathan?” Fenris asked softly as he was massaged.

Anders’ thumbs went to Fenris’ temples. “Right now, I don’t want to think on the logistics of that. When we come to it, we can figure it out. I’m more worried about winning this war and keeping Sirad alive. If we don’t, then this conversation will be moot.” 

“Still I would rather know to expect it or not.” Fenris mumbled quietly.

“I would like to stay with Sirad for a little while and help him,” Anders acknowledged. 

“As you wish love.” Fenris replied.

“We might be apart for a time,” Anders added. 

“Will we survive such a separation?” Fenris asked honestly.

“I think so.” Anders chewed on his bottom lip as he moved his fingers through Fenris’ hair. “I hope so. Nothing is certain, but I think having hope will be enough.” 

“I can only hope our hearts will survive it. I worry about us still.” Fenris admitted.

“I do too,” Anders agreed. “But I’m slowly finding myself, and so are you I think.” 

“I’m not sure about myself, but the talks with your mother seem to have helped.” Fenris said before he rolled over to face Anders. “What do you need from me, right now?” the elven fighter asked.

“Nothing, but just this quiet moment,” Anders answered. “Everything will start tomorrow, and I want to be close with you until then.” 

‘Alright.” Fenris tugged Anders down against his chest and kissed him. “I love you, and I’m so sorry for what I’ve put you through.” 

“I’m sorry for what I’ve put you through too. For what it’s worth, I’m glad I met you and that we’re together. It’s made me think of someone other than myself for once, and you’re all I could have hoped for in a husband. You love me, all the good and bad.” 

“I could be better, I should be better, love.” Fenris murmured against his lips. “I hope I can get myself right in the head when this is all done.”

“Right now, with what we’re going to be doing, I’ll just take you coming back to me alive.” Anders brushed Fenris’ bangs off his forehead and watched how the strands came cascading back down. 

“I’ll settle for us being happy and together.” Fenris said quietly. “Does it bother you that we have not gotten together with Aedan and Zevran in a while?” the elf asked

“To be honest, no.” Anders sighed. “I think it would’ve complicated things between us more.” 

“I’ve not spoken to Aedan about it. I think he’s giving me space.” Fenris said as he let his fingers trail through Anders’ dark blond strands.

“I know he is.” Anders closed his eyes in contentment. 

“Should we even continue being with them?” Fenris asked as he curled around his husband. “I am… I miss them but there’s no burning need to be with them.”

“I think we should just let it play itself out. Maybe once this war is done we can talk to them and see where they and us are at.” 

“Yes, that’s what we’ll do.” Fenris muttered.

“Are you feeling a bit better now?” Anders asked, sleep entering his voice. 

“Yes, thank you.” Fenris closed his eyes and curled tighter against his husband. “Sleep now.”

“Don’t die on me,” Anders mumbled. “Love you too much.” 

“Not planning on it.” Fenris replied before sleep claimed him.

**

No one met the army as they traveled the last few miles to the front gate of Minrathous. The villas in the surrounding countryside were found deserted, and Minrathous itself had shut its gates, locking the heavy doors tightly. 

Sirad approached the huge doors, carved with all the Old Gods and more ancient that anyone could remember. His eyes scanned the top of the wall that surrounded the city, picking out the Tevinter soldiers that stood with their bows drawn, ready to slaughter him, Fenris, and Lethander where they stood. Behind Sirad, the whole of what had once been an Exalted March spread out. An intimidating sight, but he knew it would take more than that for the Senate to give in to their demands. 

The first of which was to be let into the city. 

Fenris looked up at the gates and snarled. “This won’t be easy, they’re ready to make pincushions of us at the least provocation,” the elf said softly in Tevene.

“They are unsure what to make of us, and with no Archon to lead them, they have no orders. At least none we would know of.” Lethander said.

Sirad turned and glanced over his shoulder, nodding at Morrigan who stood with the army. He cleared his throat and raised his chin as he felt the spell she cast. 

“I am Sirad,” he shouted, his voice magically amplified. “I’ve come to speak with the Senate and claim the title of Archon.”

“We have come to support him in this, open the gates” Fenris called out.

“Do not force us to break the gate down in order to speak with them,” Sirad added. “Don’t be pawns of the Senate and allow them to embroil you in a war that you cannot win.” 

The gates slowly opened, the steel on stone noise painful to all that were in earshot. A tall, dark skinned templar came out to greet them with a sneer. “What is it you think you can do, elf?” 

“I think I can kill you in much the same way I killed the Archon. And if not, then my friends here will be happy to do it for me. But I would rather not kill any of you.” Sirad watched the man approach carefully, his fingers twitching towards his staff. 

“You think you can kill me? I will admit the thought amuses me. I have heard tell of your deed, Sirad. If only for that reason, I will allow you to go before the Senate. I need a laugh today.” he beckoned for the elves to follow him through the gates and into the center of the city.

The voice amplification spell was dissolved and Sirad followed the templar through the gates, Lethander and Fenris at his side. 

Anders watched with his heart in his throat as his husband disappeared into the city.

Fenris stuck to Sirad’s left side, and Lethander to their right. Both warriors were on alert, ready for any hint of violence as they were led on towards the Senate tower.

Fenris felt his mouth go dry, and his hands clench tight as he walked on. 

The streets that led towards the tall black spire that held the senate were deserted of civilians. Soldiers and templars took their place, falling in behind the three elves. as an escort, it was a bit much, and Sirad knew it was nothing but a show of power. 

“Maker above, Dumat below...we’ve already started the dick waving and you’re not even on the Senate floor.” Fenris muttered. 

“They’re doing what I am doing,” Sirad muttered in Trade. “I brought an army to back me up, and they are showing me that they have one too. Unfortunately, their army is fickle and their loyalty fractured between several Houses. That doesn’t mean they can’t do some damage.” 

“Your army is also not at your side.” Lethander reminded him.

“Let’s not lose sight of why we are here gentlemen.” Fenris said in Trade.

They finally came to the doors of the black spire. The doors opened wide and they followed the templar in. The inside was gilded with gold and gems, giving credence to the idea that the spire had been built with the aid of dwarves, elven slaves, and magister magic. The entry hall was quiet, and led in a straight path to the Senate floor ahead. 

The acoustics in the Senate floor were impeccable, so the three elves heard the low murmuring of argument before they actually saw those behind it. They were led into the great circular room that took up most of the bottom of the spire, and onto a black marble floor. The Senate was full, almost every seat filled as far as Sirad could tell. He quickly noted those that his father had once called friend, and those who were new to him. 

“We are in the heart of the vipers nest, I feel filthy just being back here.” Fenris hissed as they headed for the dais.

The arguments and chatter had stopped the moment they had entered the room. Sirad kept his chin up and stepped up to the dais, keeping his body relaxed by will alone. He knew the moment they sensed weakness, they would strike. 

“An apt analogy,” Sirad muttered. 

“I spent more than enough time here.” Lethander said as he took his place by Sirad’s right side, and Fenris took his spot at his left. 

“Pray that you are persuasive as Zevran when he wants his way.” Fenris murmured as he watched the Senators, how they were scrutinized as they stood with Sirad.

“Gentlemen of the Senate,” Sirad began. “I am Sirad. My father was one of you, like his father before him. Some of you remember me. Some of you do not as my house was destroyed years ago. I’ve come to take my place as Archon.” 

“If you have no House, why do you think you can demand the highest seat among us? You are nothing more than a dirty knife-ear.” one older Senator called out as he rose with difficulty. “Who even let you in the front door?”

“I can demand it because I killed the previous Archon,” Sirad said bluntly. “And if you choose another, I will kill him too.” 

Fenris let his hand unclench in case he needed to draw his sword. He looked to where a woman rose from her seat and pointed at them.

“You...killed the Archon? That is a lie, filthy elf. I know you served Danarius, and the one with you was his pet. Do you think us fools enough to believe you? A deposed, low born elven mage will never be accepted as Archon.” She smiled toothily at the three elves. “I suggest you leave while you still can, we have entertained this foolish notion long enough.”

Lethander hissed angrily as he turned to face Bella, another magistra he knew well from his time with Lucretia. “Be careful, she is just as bad as Lucretia was, possibly worse for her ambition.”

“Blood magic?” Sirad asked quietly. 

“Of course, every magister in here has killed, fought, and likely fucked their way to the seat they occupy except for the very old ones, their seat was likely passed on for years with no real qualification other than their name.” Lethander said quickly.

“While I still can?” Sirad asked. He raised his hand towards her and healing magic flowed from him, slamming into her.

Bella screamed in agony as the blood magic she’d started to cast was stopped before she could finish her incantation. “Damn you...don’t stand there, make him pay?” she hissed before she went down to one knee, panting and angry. No one made a move to help her or openly oppose Sirad.

Fenris let his hand rest on the pommel of his sword, his posture similar to the way he would seem harmless as he guarded Danarius but all it would take for him to spring into action would be another magister advancing on them.

“My husband is King Rhys of the Elvhen,” Sirad continued as if he had done nothing to Bella. “His army and others are awaiting your decision. Do the right thing and we can prosper together. Deny me my right, and we will take it from you.” 

“So you would rule us as others before you? Strike us down when we don’t obey? I will never bow to you, never filthy knife-ear.” Bella hissed as she rose up and yanked on her slave’s collar. 

“I would seek to work with you.” Sirad’s eyes slid over to her slave. “To work with all of you. Tevinter is the only country in Thedas that allows slavery, yet you do not prosper. If none of the Senate will see that and wish to help me make the Imperium all that it could be, working with the rest of Thedas in trade, then maybe the people of Tevinter will. The slaves, the common folk, those without magic.” He spoke to the slave now, their eyes locked. “Maybe it’s time for a change for everyone. All of you just have to take it.” 

Fenris turned to face the slave that seemed torn between fleeing from her mistress but unsure if she would survive it. “Yes, take it as you deserve.” he said to her in Tevene.

“I can give you freedom,” Sirad told her. “True freedom, for you, and those you love.” 

“Come little one, be free of her.” Lethander said quietly.

“You will not take her from me. What is wrong with you, it’s just three elves, do not tell me you fear them?” Bella screamed as she started to drag her slave away.

“I do not fear them, but I am tired of living as we have for so long. The slave trade is not what we thought it to be, we are dying out and upholding ways that will do us in well before we’d like. I would hear him, see what he can offer before we blindly try to slaughter them.” a middle aged magister had risen, his voice strong and clear as it rang out over the Senate floor.

“What is it you wish, Sirad? How can you prove you were the one to slay the Archon and have earned his seat by right of blood? Tell us, tell me, Aureaus Canterus and if you speak truth, you will have my support.”

“What awaits you outside the gates is what was to be an Exalted March. It was coming for you, all of you. It didn’t care who you were, or what your intentions were. Antiva, Rivain, the Qunari, the city states of the Free Marches, Orlais, the Anderfels, Nevarra, Ferelden, they were on their way to destroy the Imperium by Divine order.

“What was done so long ago, our arrogance in trying to gain the secrets of the golden City, our destruction of Arlathan after stealing Elvhen magic, slavers, blood magic, enslaving mages who flee the Circles and think that Tevinter is a paradise of freedom for them… We have made ourselves the villain of every nightmare and horror story told to billions of people throughout the world. We have done this to ourselves. How many Archons have known this and did nothing but make it worse? How often have you told your selves that the gold in your coffers is enough to be reviled by the rest of the world? We are dying because we are stagnant, closed off from everyone else, because the moment we step outside our borders, we have to fear the templars, or our reputation preceding us?” 

He tapped on his chest. “I have never done blood magic in my life, but the title of magister has had people hating me. I killed the Archon because he had kidnapped me and my guard from my own wedding party, inciting the rage of King Rhys. He would have had the Elvhen coming to your door, without a single thought to what it would have cost his people. I killed him using the healing power that I have. I killed him because he was arrogant in thinking he had the right to throw Tevinter into a war. I killed him because he thought he had the right to enslave me because I am an elf.” 

“What would you do as Archon? Why should I throw my lot in with you, Sirad?” Aureaus asked him as he stared down his long patrician nose at the elven mage.

“You would lose Seheron, and you would lose your slaves,” Sirad said honestly. “But in return, you will gain trade agreements with all the countries I just mentioned, countries that never would have openly traded with Tevinter--if at all. All of you stand a chance at becoming very rich.” 

“We will have a vote, in one hour. You and your guard may remain in one of the side rooms or on the Senate floor if you wish.” Aureaus turned to his fellow Senators and gave them significant looks before he looked at Sirad for his decision.

Sirad inclined his head and turned to walk off the dais with the expectation that Lethander and Fenris would follow. 

Both elven warriors followed Sirad off the floor and to a theatre style suite where they could watch the action but not really participate until summoned.

“We have some of them,” Sirad murmured to the other two elves. “But I’m not sure if it is enough. We need to be ready to teleport out of here.” 

“We should be ready for anything, not just to depart quickly. I will have that bitches head if she calls me a knife-ear again.” Fenris snarled under his breath. 

“Do not give in to them Fenris, they tried to rile you on purpose. Too many remember you as Danarius’ leashed dog, and when the time comes you need to bare your fangs, until then do not give them the show they want.” Lethander said as he watched the proceedings, his gaze tracked magisters he knew from serving Lucretia and other masters. 

“They expect us to act as if we are beaten dogs who have forgotten their places,” Sirad added. “We attack too quickly without provocation, we prove them right. If we rise to their bait, we prove them right.” His eyes narrowed on Bella. “But a show of power would not go amiss. We leave on our own terms, in our own way. Let them see what we are capable of.” 

“Sounds good. I just want to get this over with and get back to camp.” Fenris said as he took to watching the proceedings again.

They could watch, but couldn’t hear anything. It was obvious, though, that a heated debate was taking place. 

“The Black Divine is not here,” Sirad noticed. “His templars are, but not him.” Out of everyone, Sirad expected a fight out of the Tevinter Divine. The Tevinter Chantry and the Chantry in Orlais had been adversaries for centuries. The Black Divine controlled the templars of the Imperium, and in a way, controlled the Imperium as much as the Archon.

“The Black Divine won’t really show himself here unless you ascend to Archon.” Lethander said.

“It won’t fly, even if they agree there will be dissent. Bella aches to show me my place again.” Fenris said angrily. His fists were clenched so tight, the joints in his gauntlets creaked.

“She can’t understand that her way of life is dying, so he seeks to make herself powerful again in her own eyes by taunting others.” Sirad brushed his fingers along the back of Fenris’ closed hand, even though the other elf couldn’t feel it. 

“I am done with being taunted by her ilk. I will make a show of ripping her heart from her chest and shoving down her throat if she continues to test me.” Fenris snapped. 

Lethander continued to watch the goings on, sure he could track who would side with them and who would cling to the past.

“No,” Sirad murmured. “Not unless she attacks first. I won’t have blood on the Senate floor over name calling and misplaced loyalties. Not if I can help it.” 

“We’ll see, we’ll just see Sirad.” Fenris murmured before he began to pace in a circle instead of settling in to watch the Senators fight among themselves.

Sirad exchanged a glance with Lethander, but fought to keep the apprehension out of his eyes. The moment that the magisters sensed weakness in him, it would be over. 

The older elf shook his head and turned back to watch the Senate floor. His gaze was glued to the window until the door to their suite opened and Sirad was summoned back to the floor.

Sirad stood and smoothed down his robes before he followed the templar out and back down the stairs to the Senate floor. He tried to gauge the mood in the room, but his own racing thoughts made it hard for him to. He took his place back on the dais, Lethander and Fenris on his left and right. 

Fenris took a relaxed stance next to Lethander and Sirad, ill at ease and sure they were in a very, very large trap that had been tripped.

“I ask the Senate what their decision is,” Sirad called out, his voice not even giving a hint to his fraying nerves. The space between his shoulder blades itched, as if the point of a blade was poised just against the skin, piercing his robes. 

Aureaus stepped forward and halted before he spoke. “The Senate agrees to raise you to the position of Archon, Sirad. It is not a unanimous vote, nor was it an easy one to come to. But after serious consideration and debate, we will give you a chance to prove yourself as the head of our governing body. Do you accept this decision?”

“I do,” Sirad said clearly. “I wish to see Tevinter become more than slavers and blood mages.”

“It is done, we who back you accept you. Those that don’t accept your ascension will be allowed to say their peace this one time. Then they will be asked to leave so we may begin preparations for your ascension.” Aureaus turned and gave Bella a slight nod of the head.

Fenris moved closer to Sirad, his heart hammered in his chest as he expected violence to kick off. Lethander did the same, his hand not far from the pommel of his sword.

Sirad turned to face Bella, his face free of judgment, but a half formed healing spell tingled through his body, awaiting release. “Bella…” Sirad said with a half bow. 

“Archon,” Bella snarled as she yanked her slave’s leash so the girl had no choice but to stumble next to her. “We will not stand with you in this destruction of our way of life, we will not watch you make a mockery of centuries of tradition. Those that stand with me will see you fall, see you trodden and broken beneath our boots as it should be. You are Archon in name only and we don’t care for your rise beyond your place.” she said with a hiss before she pulled flame to her hands.

“Get her slave away from her,” Sirad hissed to Fenris and Lethander. He flung his hands up, the healing spell snapping out and hurtling towards Bella. 

“With pleasure.” Fenris said as he moved over and took the slave girl’s leash from her as he scooped her up into his arms.

Lethander took his sword from the sheath and held it at the ready in case they had to fight. 

The healing spell slammed into her as she released the fireball, the flames speeding towards Sirad. 

“No you don’t.” Fenris yelled as he grabbed Sirad then called for Lethander to grab hold of him before he lit his brands. “We’re going, now.”

Sirad called out in High Tevene. “I did not want bloodshed and I know only a few are to blame! Keep yourselves out of the wa--” And then the four of them disappeared in a flash of lyrium light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter number is a bit off because of a Prologue chapter being counted as the first chapter in the fic.


	27. Twenty-Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things didn't go quite according to plan, and Fenris makes a hard choice for his own good.

Fenris landed in front of Aedan, Anders and the rest with more grace than he’d have expected for a rush escape. He managed to hold on to rescued slave girl, while Sirad and Lethander landed next to him. “Well that went well.” he muttered before the girl started to scream in terror of him.

Sirad dropped to his knees and clutched at his shoulder. The smell of burned cloth and flesh in his nostrils. He staggered to his feet, his body trembling in pain before he began to heal himself. 

“Hey... hey,” Anders soothed the screaming woman in Tevene. “We’re not going to hurt you. You’re safe now. Teleporting can be a bit of a shock the first time, huh?” 

“Shit,” Aedan cursed. “What the fuck happened in here?” From behind him, Sirad could see Rhys and Cadewyn pushing their way to the front of the army. 

Fenris nearly dropped her as she continued to scream right in his ear. “STOP SCREAMING AT ME.” he yelled, his shock at her abrupt silence almost comical. 

“The Senate elevated Sirad but some people didn’t care for that decision. We liberated Bella’s slave and then she tried to fry Sirad but Fenris got us out.” Lethander said as he straightened up and tried to get the girl to come to him instead of how she remained in Fenris’ arms, as well as the wide eyed stare she gave the tall warrior.

Aedan’s eyes lifted to the top of the wall. “Some of them didn’t go for it then?” he asked.

“No,” Sirad said flatly. “Now we wait and see just how much of the army of Tevinter those that opposed my elevation own.” He looked away, his lips pressed into an angry line. “For a moment there, I had hope we could avoid a war.” 

“Yeah?” Anders asked. “You did the best you could, Sirad. Better than any of us expected. You’re an Archon elected by the Senate and by right of killing the previous.”

“The Black Divine wasn’t there,” Sirad whispered. “The ones who voted against me aren’t the only thing we have to worry about.” 

“The Black Divine will be the last of our worries if those vipers get their way. I say we march back in their tomorrow morning behind Sirad to show them we mean business.” Fenris said as he set the slave girl down. 

Lethander urged her towards him with a blanket to wrap her in. “Come let us get you cleaned up, and in something better than these rags. What’s your name?” he asked the terrified girl.

Her mouth opened and closed a few times before she pressed her lips tightly shut and shook her head, her eyes frightened. “My mistress will kill me for allowing you to take me.” 

Anders glanced back at the army behind him. “Yeah… I think she might have a problem with getting to you first.”

A series of loud, Elvhen curses hit the air when Rhys finally reached Sirad. He took one look at his scorched robes, and his face turned livid. “This was a mistake,” he said in rapidfire Elvhen. “You should have just let Fenris, Cadewyn, the warriors, and I into the Senate and we would have slaughtered them all for you.” 

“That’s not what I wanted,” Sirad said between clenched teeth. 

“I told you that they would not give you what you wanted easily,” Rhys shot back. 

The slave girl looked back and forth between Sirad and Rhys, her eyes growing wider as the conversation became more heated. “Tsarra,” she whispered. “That’s my name.” 

“I’m Lethander, let me get you something to eat and something to wear. Come with me.” he led her by the shoulder towards the central tent.

Fenris stumbled over to Anders and wrapped his arms around his husband. “Let them fight, I need to go lie down.”

“Are you injured?” Anders asked. He slipped his arm around Fenris’ waist and led him back through the army towards the camp. 

“Physically no, emotionally...that’s another matter.” Fenris murmured before he felt his hands start to shake as he was led back to their tent.

Once inside, Anders urged Fenris to sit down on the furs. He knelt in front of him and took the elf’s hands in his own. “What do you need?” 

“I need to bathe, to be clean. I...being back there, I wanted to vomit or faint. I feel tainted from being there again. I need ...I don’t know but I’m ...my head is spinning. Help me.” 

“Come on.” Anders stood and pulled Fenris up. “Let’s get you cleaned up.” 

The elven warrior tried to get his gauntlets off as he rose but couldn’t manage it. “Help me...I can’t, I need out of this armor.” Fenris pleaded.

Anders helped with what he could, leaving just enough for modesty so Fenris could make it to the bathing tents. 

The warrior led the way and nearly jumped into the first full tub he found with clear water. “Hot, make it scalding hot.” he murmured before he grabbed the soap and a rough flannel and began to scrub himself.

Anders warmed it as asked, but didn’t make it nearly as hot as Fenris wanted. He watched silently as Fenris cleaned himself, waiting for the elf to speak first. 

“It’s not hot enough.” he murmured as he scrubbed one spot on his arm repetitively.

“I know.” Anders reached out and stilled Fenris’ hand. “You need to stop, love.” 

“Not clean… I can never get the filth of that place off me.” Fenris said in a plaintive whine.

Anders pulled the flannel away from Fenris’ tight grip. “We’re done here.” 

“Please…” Fenris said as he glanced at Anders. “Get me back to the tent, I need...I need to be with you.”

“You need to be out of Tevinter. You can’t do this, Fenris.” Anders helped Fenris out of the tub, fetching him a drying cloth.”

“I’ll be fine, I’ll be fine, I’ll be fine.” Fenris said with a strange hitch in his voice. “I can’t let it beat me again. Please Anders, just help me get through this,” he said.

“It’s not beating you to admit you weren’t ready for this,” Anders said with gritted teeth. “We need to get you out of here.” He helped Fenris get dressed once more. 

“I need to just get to our tent and lie down for now.” Fenris said in a low voice. He didn’t want to argue, not when he was so brittle.

Anders didn’t say anything more until they were back in the tent and Fenris was under the furs. “Listen to me, love,” he said quietly. “If this were me, if I was in so much pain from something, wouldn’t you tell me that we should leave? Didn’t you tell me that in the Anderfels?”

“Yes...but you also faced your fear and returned to your village, saved your mother. I can’t run from this. I will not abandon you, or Sirad, or father. Please...just, I need you to understand that this is my struggle. I need to beat Tevinter out of me for good.” Fenris said tiredly. 

“But look at what it’s doing to you,” Anders choked. “You were only there for a few hours, love. I’m worried about you.” 

“I’m worried about me.” Fenris admitted. “I don’t want to give up, I can’t...I can’t let that place destroy me all over again.” the elf said with a hitch in his voice before he buried his face against the blond mage’s chest.

Anders bit the inside of his cheek to keep the words on the tip of his tongue from escaping. Instead, he wrapped his arms around Fenris.

“I’m sorry...I can’t be strong right now. I’m sorry Anders.” Fenris said before he started to cry silently, his shame and tears ran hot as he laid there with his husband.

Anders closed his eyes and ran his fingers through Fenris’ hair in an attempt to soothe him. 

“I should probably talk to Aedan tomorrow, maybe Cadewyn or Rhys. I’m afraid I’m going to fucking shatter at the worst time and ruin things.” Fenris admitted softly.

“I’m afraid you’re going to shatter silently,” Anders whispered. “While I get to watch it happen.”

“I doubt it will be silent, not with how things went today or how they might go if I see the place I was created.” Fenris said tiredly. His eyes closed and he huffed out a sigh. “My pride won’t let me run away, not this time, not from this...again.” he admitted softly.

“This place is destroying you,” Anders hissed. 

“I know.” Fenris admitted tiredly.

“Then you need to leave. Come back when you are ready, not because life has forced it on you.” 

Fenris rolled to his back and threw an arm over his face. He began to sob openly next to Anders, his chest heaved with each inhale and ragged noise he let out. He felt an utter failure so many times over. All the things he’d done as Danarius’ lapdog, the things he’d done and said to all of them over the years. 

How he’d been foolish enough to let Fen’Harel slip by him and take over for so long and the things he’d said and done to his father, his sister, Varania, all of them while wrapped up in his own pain and guilt. It ate at him to be so close, to be near resolution, yet to be denied. His tears slowed and eventually stopped but he didn’t pull his arm away for a while. 

Fenris got up and washed his face with a cool cloth before he returned to the pile of furs. “I’ve come so close, yet I have failed again. I’m so sorry Anders, I’m not strong enough for this.” the elven fighter closed his eyes and sighed. “I ...I don’t want to leave you.”

Anders was torn between bolstering his husband, and telling him he needed to go. There was no good advice he could give Fenris. On one hand, he knew he wasn’t being supportive by telling him he wasn’t ready, on the other, he was worried that telling Fenris to stay strong and that he should do this might be pushing him into something he wasn’t ready for. 

No matter which way Anders turned, he might be condemning Fenris and was frightened that Fenris would resent him. But how many more times could he have Fenris crying in his arms like this? It was happening more and more, and Anders didn’t think this war, or Tevinter, was the right place for him mentally. 

“You come back after we’ve won, after Sirad has changed things,” Anders said carefully. “You come back when people you know and respect are in control of Minrathous.” 

Fenris closed his eyes and turned his face to Anders chest. “Once Sirad is in place as Archon, then I will go. I ...gave my word to him and Lethander.” the elven fighter’s exhaustion carried in his voice as he spoke.

“And do you think they wouldn’t understand?” Anders asked softly. He rubbed at his eyes.

“It’s not about them, it’s about me and what I’ve decided is best. Unless...no, I can’t do that to Sirad. Not after he brought you back to me, helped father survive their captivity. Just...it’s my decision.” Fenris replied as he turned to his back in an attempt to get comfortable. 

“It is your choice, Fenris. I’ll support you in it, but I also don’t want you to keep trying to prove something to yourself when you’re not ready. The only reason I was able to go back to my village was because I had my memories of being there as a child, and I had my childhood and my adulthood to think on and try to work through everything. You’re not me, and maybe I’m wrong and you are ready for this, to face things you haven’t wanted to yet. When I was only a few years into being in the Circle, and I can tell you that I was not ready to come back here. It took time with me, and I think that the both of us want a quick fix with you.” 

“Quick may not be the right choice.” Fenris muttered before he rolled to his side again. “Can we take a nap, and I’ll find Sirad after dinner so we can talk.” 

“I can’t sleep,” Anders said. “But I’ll sit with you for a moment.” 

“Alright” the elven fighter said before he yawned and closed his eyes. “Wake me in time to wash up for dinner love?”

Anders nodded and sat down on the furs. 

Soon Fenris was deeply asleep while nestled next to his husband for a few hours of much needed rest. By the time he was nudged awake, he felt slightly better.

“Time to eat,” Anders whispered. 

“Alright…” Fenris mumbled as he sat up and scrubbed at his face. “How long did I sleep?” he asked as he forced himself up and over to the basin.

“A few hours,” Anders answered. “There’s something going on in the city. We’ve been hearing fighting from inside.”

“Aureaus and the others are probably still struggling with having dissent from within. The Senate has always been divided, but never so openly.” Fenris tugged on a lighter tunic but kept his weapon with him. “I would not be surprised if he showed up in the camp.”

“If he can get out of the city,” Anders nodded. “The gates have stayed shut.” Together they left the tent and went in search of food. The mess tent was actually a series of tents, and Fenris and Anders chose one. 

Fenris was quiet as they ate, the conversation he planned to have with Sirad, Rhys and likely Aedan afterward weighed on his mind. He looked around and saw Lethander and Cadewyn with the girl they’d rescued, then he caught sight of Aedan, Alistair, Hawke and Cullen at a long table set off from everyone else. “I think I’d rather stick my head in a noose than talk to Aedan about running with my tail between my legs.” he muttered between bites.

Anders’ eyes slanted to the side as he chewed. “You know he won’t see it like that.” 

“I don’t know, we’ve not been on the best terms since I ran away the first time.” Fenris finished his ale and shoved his plate away. “I’ll guess that Sirad is with Rhys since they aren’t in here and I didn’t see them on the way.”

“Sirad has been taking meeting after meeting since he got back. Things are moving quickly here.” 

“Hopefully I can get in to see him, I doubt there will be much free time for him once he’s fully installed as Archon.” Fenris played with his mug while Anders finished eating. He finally got up so he could head off to Sirad and Rhys’ tent. “Wish me luck.”

“Good luck, love.” Anders gave him a kiss on the cheek. 

“Thanks love.” Fenris waved at the others as he passed by, his heart in his throat as he made his way up to Sirad’s tent. 

He called out, unsure he wanted to actually go in. “May I enter?”

Rhys pushed the tent flap open and then moved back to that Fenris could enter. 

“Thank you.” the elven warrior fidgeted as he stood before the other elves, the words he knew had to say refused to come to his mouth. Instead he looked at the ground, silent until someone else spoke.

“Fenris?” Sirad prompted. The young elf looked tired, his body slightly slumped in his chair. 

“I...I need to talk to you. About Tevinter, and...me.” the warrior didn’t dare look up as he tried to keep still.

“Come sit,” Sirad prompted, gesturing to an empty chair even though Fenris couldn’t see it. 

Fenris nodded and took the offered seat, his scabbard set down next to him. He finally glanced at Sirad and Rhys before he started to fuss with the bracelet he wore, the one Anders had gifted him what seemed like a lifetime before. “I can’t ...I can’t deal with Tevinter for long. Once you are Archon, I need to go...I need.” he quieted, and his voiced wavered before he blinked back tears. 

“I can’t do this, I’m not strong enough Sirad, I’m sorry. I will see you take your place then I need to go for my own well-being. I’m so sorry that I’ve failed you.” he hung his head as he continued to fidget with the leather strap on his wrist.

“Do you need to go earlier?” Sirad asked. “I won’t keep you here just because you promised me. I won’t hold you to it.” 

Fenris shrugged and refused to meet their gaze. “I don’t know. I needed to get away, be with Anders once we were back and I’m not...this place, I’m still broken, I’m sorry.” he whispered.

Sirad stood and went to Fenris, taking his hands in his own. “Don’t apologize. I release you from your promise. I won’t have people in pain.” He turned troubled eyes towards Rhys. “There's going to be enough of that coming.”

“I’ve failed you, accept my apology for this.” Fenris pulled his hands free and stood up, his posture almost defensive as he looked to the flap. “I should go.” 

“You didn’t fail me,” Sirad said as he shook his head. “Let me be the judge on whether I think so or not.” 

“You can do some good by going back to Arlathan and guarding the city in my place,” Rhys added. 

“If that is what you wish, my King.” Fenris replied, his voice rough. “When this is over, I wish to talk to you about my adoption, and all that happened since I was… _taken_ by him.” he stood straight and glanced at the flap again. “I need to speak with Aedan, and Cadewyn as well before I ...go.”

Sirad embraced Fenris, resting his head against the taller elf’s chest. He smiled to himself when Fenris stiffened in surprise. “Thank you for being there for me.” 

“It was the right thing to do, now I’d like to get the rest of my...conversations out of the way tonight.” Fenris didn’t hug him back, more out of shock and a desire to flee than anything else.

Sirad gave him one last squeeze before he let Fenris go. 

“Keep watch over Arlathan,” Rhys said again. “If you need to, you have my permission to make decisions in my place.” 

Fenris’ eyes widened in surprise at the trust Rhys gave him. “I...I hope I don’t have to, but thank you for trusting me with so much Rhys. I will do my best not to fail you again.” he backed up and headed out of the tent before anything else could happen to him, and ran right into Hawke.

“Everything alright? You look like you got a nasty shock.” Invictus said as he brushed himself off. 

“No, no, just didn’t expect to literally run into anyone. Have a good evening Hawke.” Fenris made for Aedan’s tent, hopeful that his commander would be free to talk with him.

Hawke shook his head and entered the tent, worried about how the long delayed talk between him, Cullen, Sirad and Rhys might play out.

**  
Aedan raised an eyebrow at Fenris. He had entered the commander’s tent, but had of yet said anything. He kept his eyes resolutely on the ground. 

“Fenris?” Aedan asked.

“Aedan...I...I am not alright.” the elven warden said quietly, and fell silent again.

“What’s wrong?” Aedan got up to fetch some wine for the two of them. 

“Tevinter, being back on the Senate floor, being in Minrathous. I’m not strong enough to face it yet...I...I fell apart after we returned to the camp.” Fenris kept his gaze to the ground, his voice rough but loud enough to carry to his commander without shouting.

“You want to leave,” Aedan said. 

“The opposite actually, I want to stay. To...prove I am strong enough to face my past but I’m not. I am sorry, Aedan, but I have failed, yet again.” Fenris remained where he was as he awaited his commander’s reply.

“If you want to stay, then stay.” Aedan poured them some wine and handed Fenris his goblet. 

“It’s not that simple. It’s not a matter of want, but can’t Aedan.” Fenris shook his head no and refused the wine. 

“Do you think you would be either a danger or a hinderance to us?” Aedan took a sip of his own wine. 

“Both.” Fenris replied softly. “I can’t trust what I’ll do if I go back in there. Nor should any of you.” 

Aedan took another sip. “Where is it you wish to go? Arlathan or the Vigil?” 

“Rhys has asked me to go to Arlathan and guard things until he returns, even to the extent of making decisions in his stead.” Fenris admitted.

“Something I know that you will excel at.” Aedan set his goblet down. “Is Anders wanting to go with you?” 

“No...he wants to be there for Sirad’s ascension and for his rule.” Fenris said with a hint of bitterness to his voice despite his effort to sound calm.

“Oh?” Aedan probed. 

“Yes, he does. I won’t begrudge him this, but I will not pretend to be happy about it.” Fenris admitted.

“When did you wish to leave?” Aedan asked, reverting the subject back to the matter at hand. 

“Tomorrow before the army moves with Sirad to take his place. I want to spend tonight with my husband.” Fenris gave him a sad look before he gazed over Aedan’s shoulder.

Aedan sighed and rubbed at his eyes. “Then stay safe. I expect you to report to the Vigil in six months.” 

“As you wish. Do you need anything else from me before I go?” Fenris asked warily.

Aedan shook his head. “Just get yourself together, Fenris.” 

“That’s the hope. I’ll see you at breakfast before I leave. Thank you Aedan.” Fenris gave him a slight bow then headed off to find Cadewyn before he called it a night. That was the conversation he least wanted to have but he knew it was needed.

**  
Sirad had turned expecting Fenris had come back. When he saw it was Hawke, his face fell into nervousness. 

“It can’t be that bad can it? Do you want to wait until Cullen arrives? I can wait outside if you don’t want to see me right now.” Invictus tried to smile but knew it fell flat from the expression on the other mage’s face.

Sirad held up his hands. “No… I mean yes. I do want to see you right now.” 

“Good, I was worried.” Hawke smiled and joined them at the table. “Your highness.”

“Hawke,” Rhys said with a small smile. He poured them some Elvhen wine and they waited for Cullen. 

“I heard things went a bit sideways in the Senate. Are you alright?” Hawke asked after a long sip of his drink.

“I’m fine.” Sirad fiddled with the stem of his goblet. “I know that it turned out better than we could have hoped, but I’m still disappointed in what happened. I was named archon, but there were those that did not accept it.” His eyes flicked up to Hawke. “Now it’s a choice of trying to force our way in, or letting the fighting come out to us. If we wait then who knows what kind of death we’ll find inside.” 

“We are with you, you know that. The Mages and Kirkwall Templars are behind you.” Invictus offered as he sipped his wine.

Sirad jerked his head in a nod. “Thank you. The support of everyone is overwhelming, but just what I need.” 

“You also need to prepare yourself for the worse,” Rhys murmured over the rim of his goblet. 

“I know…” Sirad glanced down at his hands. “I just have to have hope that the fools in Minrathous are outweighed by those that want to do the right things, whether it’s for personal gain or not.” 

Whatever Hawke was about to say was cut off by Cullen’s arrival. 

“I hope you haven’t started without me.” he said with a bow to his hosts.

Rhys waved his hand towards an empty chair. He then filled another goblet and slid it over.

“We haven’t,” Sirad assured him. 

“Then let’s down to business then?” Cullen took the wine and smiled at the other men.

“Business?” Rhys snorted into his wine. 

“Excellent word choice, love.” Hawke said.

Sirad’s face had turned a deep red. “Well…” he choked. 

“So...what will become of us once you are Archon?” Invictus asked bluntly.

“I…” Sirad’s mouth opened and closed a few times. “I don’t know. What do you want to have happen?” He resumed moving his fingers over the goblet stem. “I’ve started sleeping with Lethander. I thought you both should know.” 

“I see…” Cullen said quietly. “Fenris isn’t angry with you?” 

“I think,” Sirad said carefully, “That between Velanna and I, I’m the lesser of two evils.” 

“You’re not an evil at all to him,” Rhys said. 

“I would like to continue on after you are settled as Archon, even if it means just visits of a pleasant sort when we stop in to see you. Assuming Rhys allows it.” Hawke said.

“And deny the Archon of Tevinter his pretty men?” Rhys teased. “I wouldn’t dream of it.” 

“Maker…” Sirad muttered and buried his face in his hands. 

Cullen laughed heartily before he tried to take in more drink. “Thank you for your indulgence Rhys, I guess the question is whether Sirad wishes to keep us in his harem.” 

“Oh Maker…” Hawke muttered.

“I should make Hawke the head of my so called harem,” Sirad shot back with a laugh. 

“Then that answers that,” Rhys said with a grin. 

“I’ll take it.” Hawke said before he began to laugh as well.

Sirad’s smile slowly began to fade. “I’m sorry,” he mumbled. “I’m sorry it took so long to talk to you both again.” 

“We’ve been busy, it’s ok.” Hawke offered.

“No,” Sirad shook his head, “It’s not. I needed some time after coming back from Tevinter. I’m just glad my silence hadn’t fractured anything between us.” 

“Only if you tell me to go, will I leave.” Hawke said. Cullen simply nodded in agreement.

Sirad reached out and took both of their hands. “Thank you. for a long time I couldn’t… face either one of you. Lethander I could be with because he’d been there, he’d… But I’m doing better now. I’m more focused.” 

“We won’t judge you, never for surviving.” Hawke reassured him.

“I know.” Sirad tapped his temple. “But I needed to get that through to my head and heart first.” He lifted his goblet to them in a toast. “So… What say you to being my head concubine?” 

Hawke choked on his wine and nearly fell over before Cullen came over and smacked him on the back. 

“Don’t do that to me.” Hawke sputtered

Sirad winked. It felt good to laugh after what had happened with the Senate and the series of meetings he had taken to organize their next step. 

“He isn’t as innocent as he appears,” Rhys said with a chuckle. 

“No kidding.” Cullen said with a grin. 

“You are a menace, and you hide behind that innocent grin of yours.” Invictus said once he’d cleared his throat.

“There won’t be much time for feigned innocence anymore,” Sirad said with a sigh. “But for right now, I do what I can.” 

“I know, I know.” Cullen sighed then rose to go. “I need a bath before we call it a night, but you can stay Vic.” the Knight Commander gave his First Enchanter a kiss on the cheek before he left.

Rhys got to his feet as well. “And I’m off to have yet another talk with Aedan and a few others about preparing for tomorrow.” He winked at Hawke and Sirad. “Have fun.” 

“What?” Hawke said in surprise as he watched Rhys follow after Cullen. He turned to Sirad with an uncomfortable little quirk of his lips. “So…”

“So…” Sirad slowly stood and sauntered over to Hawke. “I’ve had a long day…”

“As have we all, Archon.” Hawke said in a low whisper, his gaze glued to the way Sirad approached him.

“Don’t call me that yet.” Sirad reached behind him and undid the braid that held his hair back. “We still have a long way to go.” 

“Maybe I want to call you that, but I will concede to your wishes Warden.” Hawke gave him a cheeky grin before he started to tug at his own clothes. “If Rhys comes back before we’re done, hope I don’t scream in fear of him. He’s terrifying, especially when he’s silent.”

Sirad placed his hands on the back of Hawke’s chair, leaning down to whisper in his ear. “He does it because it gets a rise out of you. He’s not really as fearsome as all that.” 

“Says the man that holds his heart in his hands.” Hawke shivered from the proximity of his friend and once-in-awhile bedmate. “Are you going to stay dressed or are you just enjoying winding me up?” Invictus asked before he reached down to unlace his boots and kick them off.

“Now that I know I can, I’m enjoying winding you up,” Sirad breathed. 

“Maker...you are not innocent, not one bit.” Invictus muttered before he tugged his robes off and sat down again. “I’m afraid you have me at a disadvantage Warden Sirad. You’re still fully clothed, and sadly I’m not.”

Sirad dropped to his knees before Invictus. He smoothed his hands up the other mage’s thighs, pushing them apart at the knee. 

“I was raised to be a magister you know…” He licked a stripe up one inner thigh and down the other. 

Vic raised a dark brow at his words. “Pray tell what that means for us in this moment?” he asked as he watched Sirad like he could eat him alive.

“This moment?” That wicked tongue traced a path up Hawke’s thickening shaft. 

“Yes….this… mo-” Hawke’s words died on his tongue as he felt his mouth shut hard enough to hear his teeth click together.

Sirad chuckled, the sound vibrating down Hawke’s shaft as he took him in deep. He slightly dug his nails into Hawke’s upper thighs, scratching lightly while he sucked. 

“Maker…” Invictus hissed as he tried not to wind the other mage’s thick, dark hair around his hands and direct his motions. “Fucking...ah, tease, you tease.” he gasped.

Cradling Hawke’s balls gently in his hand, Sirad rolled them carefully in time to the ever increasing pace of his lips over Hawke’s cock. 

The darker mage panted as he felt himself tensing under Sirad’s careful touch. “Not going to last long...pull back if you, if you …” his words fell to more panting and gasping as he arched his back and let one hand rest on the crown of the elven mages head as he started to spasm.

Sirad did pull back, but only after Hawke had slumped back in his seat. He glanced up and his tongue peeked out, catching a stray drop off his lips. 

“You’re something else Sirad.” Hawke huffed before he tugged the elf up and into his lap for a long, drawn out kiss. “What do you want?” he asked before he leaned in to worry at his ears.

“Your hands on me.” Sirad groaned at the feeling of teeth scraping against his ears. 

Hawke obliged by pulling his robes off and carrying pulling him to the ground, on a pile of soft furs that had been pulled off their makeshift bed. “Where?” he whispered in Sirad’s ear.

“Everywhere,” Sirad breathed, arching his back in a bid to get closer. 

“I can do that.” Invictus let his hands roam freely while he kissed Sirad breathless, his mind focused solely on the elven warden’s pleasure. “What else do you want?” he asked with a huff of breath against Sirad’s skin.

“Think you’re up to fucking me?” Sirad asked, his voice a throaty rasp. “if not, then I’ll settle for your hands on my cock.” 

"Is that a challenge?" Hawke purred in his ear.

A rejuvenation spell trickling out of Sirad and into Hawke. “Maybe…” Sirad grinned. 

"Don't think I'll need that...yet." Hawke replied before he snapped his fingers and oil pooled in his palm. "Fast or slow?" He queried as he nudged Sirad to his back.

“Slow and hard,” Sirad groaned, spreading his legs wide. 

"So greedy." Invictus laughed as he started to work Sirad open, scissoring his fingers wider on each pass

“So I’ve been told.” Sirad relaxed his body and closed his eyes in pleasure at the sensation of being filled. 

"Hmmm, and who has told you that?" Hawke asked before he pulled his fingers free and slicked himself up. "Rhys? Lethander?"

Concern filtered to Sirad’s eyes. “Are you… Are you okay with that? With me being with them as well?” 

"Yes, I wouldn't be about to shag you senseless if I wasn't. " Hawke leaned back to look at Sirad with concern. "Do we need to stop?"

“No.” Sirad pulled Hawke back down for a slow kiss. “I just wanted to be sure.” 

**

Fenris found Cadewyn off to himself working on forms as the sun started to set. He watched the other warrior with appreciation for the elegance and precision of his moves. Once his captain had finished, the warrior approached him with a canteen of cold water on offer.

“Thanks...but I doubt you came out here just to bring me water, Fenris. What’s on your mind?” Cadewyn took a long swig from the canteen then handed it back before he gathered his things. 

“I’d rather speak in private, if father can be gathered as well it would make this faster.” he replied as he watched Cadewyn towel off then pull on the training tunic before he took the canteen again.

“Come with me, he’ll be in our tent.” The Light Warrior Captain headed off slowly so Fenris could follow him. They didn’t speak as they made their way through the camp. Cadewyn entered and let Fenris follow before he dropped the flap closed.

Lethander turned when he heard the thud of the leather flap slap down and gave them both a grin. “What brings you to visit us, son?” 

“Nothing good, I need to talk to both of you and this was the fastest way to say this and get it out in the open.” Fenris remained near the middle of the tent, his gaze on the packed dirt and his arms folded as if he were protecting himself as he waited.

“What is it? You’re acting like we’re going to attack you or something. What is it?” Cadewyn asked as he stripped off his practice gear and sponged off.

“I’m going back to Arlathan...I’m...I’m too weak to face Minrathous right now.” Fenris said as he curled further into himself and waited their responses.

Lethander came over and opened his arms in offer, unsure if his son would come to him. He was shocked when he was nearly knocked over by Fenris as he wrapped himself around his father.

“You’re not weak, Minrathous really did a number on you as has life. There’s no shame in taking care of yourself, son. Neither of us think you’re weak.” He spoke quietly in Fenris’ ear as he rubbed slow circles across his back.

“I can’t fault you for accepting that you aren’t ready. You can do good in Arlathan, Fenris, don’t punish yourself for making a choice that means you’ll heal.” Cadewyn spoke quietly and watched as father and son spoke while they held each other. 

“I’m going to let you two have some privacy, I’ll be back in a little while,” Cadewyn said as he slipped out of the tent and left them alone. He’d speak to Fenris about Velanna before he departed.

Fenris pulled back and away from Lethander until he had swiped at his face until it seemed he could face his father. “I’m sorry papa, to fail everyone but I can’t do this.”

“You’re not failing anyone, stop saying that. Taking care of yourself is not a failure but showing your strength. You will make it eventually. Give it a bit of time. Let Sirad settle as Archon, and then when you’re ready we’ll be here for you okay?” Lethander wiped his thumb across Fenris’ cheek as more tears tracked down the younger elf’s face.

“Why does it hurt so much?” he whispered before he swiped angrily at his face again.

“Healing always hurts for a while. Go on to Anders, I’m sure you don’t want to waste your last night here with me. I’ll see you at breakfast alright?” Lethander gave him a final, brief hug before he nudged his son towards the tent exit.

“See you then, thank you papa.” Fenris said softly before he left. 

Fenris entered their tent to find Anders at the small table with a bottle of wine, two glasses and a covered plate. “What’s all this?” he asked as he let his sword land next to the tent wall, and his armor was shed as he went until he was just in a tunic and trousers before he sat down.

“You missed breakfast and lunch so I thought you might be hungry only having had dinner to eat today,” Anders answered. 

“Thank you.” Fenris gave him a smile as he took the plate and dug in. “I’m...I’m sorry.” he said quietly when he finished.

“Don’t be.” Anders sat down and poured them some wine. There was a bit of a sad air in the tent. It wasn’t angry or painful, just bittersweet. 

Fenris took his glass and held it up. “To us.” he said quietly.

“To us.” Their glasses clinked and they both took a sip. 

Fenris drained his glass then rose from his seat. He tugged at Anders hand and pulled him to the furs so he could talk with his husband. “Please?” he asked as he straddled his mage.

Anders eyebrows drew down in confusion. “Please?” 

“Sorry, didn’t finish my thought.” Fenris took Anders hands in his and gave him a wan smile before he began. “I don’t know how long we’ll be apart so I wanted to make sure you knew I’m fine with you spending time with Aedan or Zev, or even ...Sirad if that’s an option for you. I don’t want you to be alone, unsatisfied while I am in Arlathan. I’m...I’m sorry I can’t be at your side love, I’m sorry I’m not enough for you, but I want you to be taken care of while I am...away.” Fenris looked down once he finished, unable to look Anders in the eye.

Anders tilted Fenris’ chin up so their eyes met once more. “Love, I had a chance to be with someone else when you were missing. I didn’t take it then, and I won’t take any other offers now.” 

“I...you should not be alone.” Fenris replied. “I would, I would not see you unhappy or unsatisfied.” 

“I’ll be fine,” Anders assured him. “My hand hasn’t failed me yet.” 

“That’s not funny.” Fenris said with a bit of anger in his voice. “I just want you to be happy, I want to make sure you’re not…fuck I can’t even do this right.” he said before he covered his face and shuddered.

“I’m not what?” Anders asked, carefully pulling Fenris’ hands away. 

“Unhappy and alone, and sad.” Fenris admitted. 

“I’ll have my friends with me,” Anders began. “I’ll have the knowledge that you will be waiting for me, and that we’ll be together again soon. I won’t be alone.” 

“Alright.” Fenris replied before he slid to the side and began to pick at the furs. “I feel like it’s the end, when I know it’s not.” he said quietly.

“This fatalistic view of our relationship is something that has plagued you from the beginning,” Anders replied. “You keep expecting me to walk out, whether I’m going to or not. It makes you shut down and hear only what confirms those fears, and not what is really happening.” He exhaled slowly. “It can make it really hard to talk to you. Like right now, you’re adding this extra part to you leaving Tevinter and going to get a clear head without being around this place and it’s memories. Our relationship has nothing to do with the choice to get you away from here. I’m the one who suggested it.” 

Fenris glared at him then turned away. “I said, I know it’s not the end.” he said softly. “I’ve never expected to have anything Anders, please understand my fear that it will end or be taken away.” he got up and refilled his glass with water instead of wine, sure that more drinking would make things worse.

“I understand,” Anders replied. “I’ve said all along that I understand that fear. I just wanted you to know that while understandable, your fear in thinking that this is the end for us because you are leaving to get away from this place is unfounded.” 

“I know love, I’m just afraid and being really bad at expressing it. Please accept my apology.” Fenris took Anders hand in his and stroked his thumb over the back of the blond mage’s hand.

“I do. You’re on edge.” He lifted Fenris’ hand up and kissed the back of it. 

“What do you want tonight?” the elf asked before he leaned in and kissed Anders gently on the lips.

“You,” Anders responded. He threaded his fingers through Fenris’ hair and brought him in close for a deeper kiss. 

The elven fighter leaned into the kiss and pushed Anders down as he tried to undress his husband without stopping their liplock.

Their limbs became entangled in their clothes as their frantic hands fumbled with belts, straps, and ties. By the time they were both naked, they were out of breath, panting through kiss-swollen lips. 

“How do you want me?” Fenris asked between nips to Anders ears and lips.

“Don’t ask me,” Anders whispered against his lips. “Show me.” 

“Oil, don’t care how, just get oil in my hand, now.” Fenris said in a low growl.

Anders made a grab for Fenris’ hand. he mumbled a spell and oil appeared in a shining pool on his palm. he liked to use the stuff he made and bottled himself better, but old tricks whispered among the teenage mages of the circle were never forgotten.

The elf moved back and nudged Anders legs apart with his other hand. He stared at his husband as he slicked his fingers and slipped two down to his hole. “Need you…” Fenris rasped before he leaned in and worked both fingers in while he locked his gaze to Anders.

Anders rolled his hips into the gently thrusting fingers, groaning in anticipation. His arms went over his head and his fingers clutched at the furs beneath him in order to fight the need to touch himself, even a little bit. 

Fenris added a third finger, then glanced up to watch Anders reaction. “What do you need, Anders? Tell me.” he said in a rough whisper. He felt the need to mark his husband, remind him of their vows, of how he held his heart and his soul. 

“I want to feel you for days afterwards,” Anders rasped.

“Just days...I can do better than that.” Fenris growled as he pulled his fingers free then slicked himself up, and leaned down so he was face to face with his husband. “I’m going for weeks.” he said before he slipped halfway into Anders then stopped. “Are you going to be a good boy while we’re apart?” he whispered in Anders ear, an edge to his voice as he waited the answer.

Anders shuddered in pleasure against him. “I’ll be good,” he promised, his voice hitching. 

"Promise?" Fenris asked as he pushed further into his husband and stilled once more.

Anders’ mouth fell open on a long, drawn out groan. He wrapped his legs around Fenris’ waist, pushing his heels into the small of his husband’s back. “Yes…” he hissed. 

Fenris grinned so that his long, sharp fangs gleamed in the candle light. "You'd better, or I'll have to punish you." The elf snapped his hips suddenly and filled Anders.

"You might like that though...you'll probably tell me things to get punished. You're not a good boy are you, Anders?" The elven fighter punctuated his words with slow, hard thrusts as he stared into Anders eyes, his own gaze dark with need.

No words escaped Anders but moans of pleasure. His hands had left the furs and began to claw at Fenris’ shoulders, silently begging for more. 

"Words...need to hear you." Fenris said as he kept up his maddeningly slow, but hard pace. His eyes closed briefly as he felt Anders clench on him.

Anders convulsively clenched around Fenris, loving the feeling of the elf’s hard shaft moving inside him. “I’ve been so naughty,” he gasped. 

"Yes... you have." Fenris slowed his thrusts until he was hardly moving. "Not a good boy at all." he licked the join of Anders neck and shoulder before he scraped his teeth over his husbands pulse point. "Such a bad mage."

Anders’ nails dug into Fenris’ skin. His cock was hard and leaking between them, dribbles of precum that would escape with every lewd, growled word in Anders’ ear. 

“Whatever shall I do with you? Maybe I should stay, make sure you behave since you’re not able to control yourself, mage.” Fenris moved a little faster, his skin was slick with sweat as he fucked Anders hard and slow, reveled in the way his husband arched and begged him for more. “I’ve missed how tight you are, how much you love my cock, Adelric.” Fenris whispered in Tevene.

Anders writhed under Fenris, pushing up so that his husband could get deeper inside him. Their lips met in a kiss that was all lips, teeth, and tongue. A sharp sting on Anders’ bottom lip let him know that Fenris had bitten him. His cock twitched in excitement, his mind spinning higher and higher. 

_“Te amo, mi carissimi. Te amo, mi amor.”_ Fenris moaned in his ear before he took Anders earlobe between his teeth and pressed down just enough to make his husband moan in pleasure.

Anders began cursing between moans, muttering words in Tevene, Trade, Ander, every language that he knew flowed from his lips. He could feel himself getting close, and his words moved onto expressions of love, how he was going to miss Fenris, how devoted he was to him, and how good he felt. 

The elven warrior lapped at the small bead of blood that welled up when he released his grip on Anders ear. He sped up his thrusts all while he watched how Anders lost himself under him. “Let go,” he urged his husband before he let himself fall into a fast and hard rhythm, kept his eyes on his man as they moved together.

Anders’ control snapped and he cried out. His eyes glazed over as the pleasure overcame him, his body trembling from the force of his climax. 

“Good boy...that’s it.” Fenris grunted as he finally let go and let his own orgasm overtake him. His arms gave out and he fell more than let himself down onto Anders chest, uncaring about the sticky, cooling mess between them. 

Anders wrapped his arms around Fenris’ back and held the elf close as their rapid heart beats began to slow. He didn’t want to move, content in staying just as they were. 

“Maker…” Fenris breathed against Anders chest. He felt like he could sleep for a week, even stuck to Anders as he was and still deep inside his husband. “Could use warden stamina about now.” he muttered tiredly.

Anders kissed the top of Fenris’ head and chuckled, the sound low. “This is good, though. Right now, this is perfect.” 

“That’s not going to make you feel it for weeks though.” Fenris replied.

“I did ask for that, didn’t I?” Anders skimmed his fingers down Fenris’ spine, a rejuvenation spell sinking into his skin. 

“You did.” Fenris murmured before he pulled back and grimaced at the drying mess between them. “You should clean us up.” he stared at Anders, unsure if the mage was in the mood to indulge his usual fetish about lapping up his spend and his husband’s or if he wanted to get cleaned up before they resumed.

Anders slipped out from under Fenris and got up to go to the wash basin. it was warmer here in Tevinter, so he didn’t have to heat the water a little like he’d had to in the Anderfels. Something he was grateful for. He wiped himself down and beckoned Fenris over so he could help him do the same. 

The elven fighter sauntered over and let his husband wash him off before he slipped to his knees before Anders. “Tell me...did you like me being dominant again?” Fenris said as he let his fingers trip up the mage’s thigh toward his cock, which seemed interested in what the elf had in mind.

“Did my screaming not tell you?” Anders grinned. 

“I need you to use words Anders, I need to know what you want from me, so tell me do you want me to be rough tonight, claim and mark you or make love to you?” Fenris sat up so he could lick his husband’s cock slowly while he waited for an answer.

“I want you to be yourself with me,” Anders whispered. “Rough or gentle, slow or fast, I want it all from you.” 

“That’s dangerous...oh so dangerous, love. I’m dangerous, especially when you let me do as I please, take you and bend you to my will, my desire.” Fenris stood up so he faced Anders and pulled the mage down so they were face to face.

“I want you on your knees for me, until you can’t breathe, until you have to pull back to get air. Then I want you on your hands and knees, begging me in Ander, Tevene, Trade, even the little bit of Orlesian you know. I want the whole camp to hear you beg for me, Adelric Iefyr, will you give me that? Give yourself entirely to me once more?” 

Fenris’ voice was a low rasp as he spoke to his husband, his gaze intense as he pulled Anders down until the blond mage had to kneel or be bent awkwardly to keep his gaze locked to his elven mate’s.

Anders legs gave out and he went down to his knees. His breath came panting out through parted lips, and his eyes were glazed with need. “Yes,” he hissed, his hands reaching for Fenris. 

“Good boy… you know what to do.” Fenris purred as he let his husband lead for the moment. He watched as Anders caressed him slowly, his long fingers moving up his thighs towards his cock with knowledge learned from their time together.

Anders breathed over the tip of Fenris’ cock, his lips hovering just over the rigid flesh. He pressed a quick kiss to the head before his tongue laved a long line down the shaft and back up again.

“Hmmm, I’m going to make you scream for me, Adelric.” Fenris panted as his husband took him down in a long, slow motion. “Maker…”

Anders looked up at Fenris, his lids heavy. His head bobbed a few times, taking Fenris in deep over and over. The tip of his nose touched Fenris’ groin and Anders held himself there. He could feel the need to breathe rising, but he let it come, let the choking sensation wash over him, suffusing him with pleasure. 

Fenris gasped as he felt the way Anders held him…”Maker...you’re going to make me come from that alone,” he moaned once his warden had pulled back for air.

Anders didn’t reply, but took in a few gasps of air before he did it again. This time he was a bit more used to the sensation and his eyes fluttered closed. He skimmed his fingers up along the inside of Fenris’ thighs, cradling the elf’s sac in his hands.

“Careful...not ready to come again.” the elven fighter cautioned even as he started to move slowly so he fucked Anders mouth so he could feel the drag of his cock with each pull away from his husband’s lips.

Drawing back with agonizing slowness so that Fenris could feel each clinging slide of his lips, Anders released him and sat back on his heels. 

“Keep sucking me like that and I might not leave.” Fenris slurred before he went to his knees and nudged at his husband. “Hands and knees, prepare yourself for me.” he ordered after another kiss for his heart, his other half.

Anders crawled over to the furs, his knees and hands sinking into the soft pelts. He muttered a spell and grease appeared in his palm once more. He spread his legs wide, raised his ass in the air, and pressed his cheek into the furs. he couldn’t see Fenris, but he could feel his husband’s eyes on him, causing him to shudder in anticipation. Reaching between his legs, he teased himself for a moment, letting out a low groan when his first finger breached his hole, the slick slide of the grease easing the way. 

“I could watch this the rest of my life and be happy.” Fenris said as he watched Anders continue to stretch himself open for him. “What do you want, Adelric?” he asked as he stroked himself slowly.

“What you promised me,” Anders rasped, his throat already raw. A second finger was added, and Anders began to involuntarily thrust his hips back. His mouth went slack and he cried out when he found that spot inside him.

“Greedy boy.” Fenris rumbled before he pulled his husband’s fingers away and took the last of the slick from Anders palm and readied himself before he lined his cock up and started to slide into his mage. “Beg.”

“Fuck me,” Anders pleaded, all sense of inhibition stripped away. “Please, fuck me. I need your cock. I need it so bad. Give it to me, please!” 

Instead of speaking, Fenris slammed into Anders in one hard stroke then pulled back slowly, his expression feral, though Anders couldn’t see it. “More?”

Caught off guard, Anders had cried out, only to let loose with a stream of low whimpers. “More,” he gasped. “Give it to me, please!” He tried to push back, but Fenris’ hands on his hips prevented movement. 

“Since you asked so nicely.” Fenris rumbled in Anders ear before he snapped his hips fast and hard, giving his husband all he had so he would feel him all night and well after he’d gone in the morning. 

Anders’ hands clawed at the furs, while the lower half of his body went slack and pliant, taking every bit of what Fenris was giving him. The weight of Fenris against his back, the tight grip on his hips, and the harsh thrusts that sent him climbing higher had time seeming to stop for the mage. He began to mumble words of adoration in all the languages that he knew again, words that ran together into almost nonsense. 

The warrior leaned in and sunk his teeth into Anders shoulder as he moved faster, deeper in his husband. His eyes closed as he gave his warden what he wanted even as he fought the urge to come before him. 

It wasn’t just the sharp pain that sent Anders over the edge, it was the wild knowledge that he was being marked again, that unless he healed it, Anders would have a reminder for days and weeks of this night, that sent him spiraling. His body jerked, his cock spurting out on the furs below, while the thick hairs from the pelt were torn in his fingers.

Fenris moaned as he let himself go finally, the way Anders had clenched against him kept him from slipping out of his husband even as he felt his cock jerk a few times, then still. He pulled away and let his forehead rest between the blond’s shoulders. “Sorry...didn’t mean to ...draw blood.” he panted.

Anders reached behind him and clutched at Fenris’ hip, holding the elf close to him. “It’s fine,” he slurred. 

“Love...you.” the elf murmured before he kissed Anders shoulder and forced himself to his feet and to the basin. He poured water in and grabbed flannels along with a cake of soap before he made his way back to their furs. “Here.”

Anders wiped at the furs below him to little avail before and flopped over on his back to finish cleaning himself up. He held out the flannel with a limp hand, his other hand resting on his chest. He could feel how his rapid heartbeat was beginning to slow, and he couldn’t help the satisfied smile on his face. 

Fenris cleaned himself off then nudged Anders over so he could pull the matted, sticky fur away and curl up on top of the lighter rabbit fur coverlet instead. “Clean your shoulder off, that’ll be a nasty mess in the morning.” he mumbled.

Anders turned to his side and swiped at the bite with the flannel, cleaning away the blood. He tossed the flannel and it landed to hang over the edge of the washbasin. “Close enough,” he muttered before rolling back over.

Fenris snickered before he curled against Anders chest and sighed in contentment. “Haven’t done that in a while...you alright?” he asked softly.

“Better than alright,” Anders mumbled. It had been a long, emotional day, and he was exhausted. “I’m gonna miss you.” 

Fenris sniffed and wrapped himself tighter around his husband. “I don’t want to go.” he admitted.

Anders placed his hands over Fenris’. “I know you don’t. By being honest with yourself about if you can handle being here or not, you’re being strong. Don’t think otherwise.”

The elven fighter nodded and held onto his husband. “It’s so hard, not to feel like I’ve failed though.” he finally said before he looked up to Anders. “I’m ...I’m going to be lonely without you.”

“We’ll be together again soon,” Anders promised. “If this war, Maker forbid, lasts too long then I’ll ask to be sent to you.” 

“Would...you think I’m stupid if I started crying? I feel so stupid, I don’t want to be alone again.” Fenris said with a hitch in his voice before he buried his face against Anders chest and began to shake slightly.

“You’ll do some good in Arlathan,” Anders whispered. “So much good.” He speared his fingers through Fenris’ hair. 

“I doubt it, I’ll just be a placeholder until Rhys comes home.” Fenris rolled away and got the cleaner of the two flannels and wiped his face before he went back to Anders’ embrace.

Anders waited until Fenris was curled up against him once more before he spoke. “If you need me, for any reason, come and get me. I don’t care what I’m doing or what the others will say, I’ll come with you.” 

“That’s dangerous...the first time I get lonely I might come for you.” Fenris mumbled before he pressed soft kisses to Anders’ chest then tugged him down for a kiss on the lips.

“Then come and see me to say hello and get a hug and a kiss,” Anders murmured against his lips. 

“Will you judge me if I come running after a few days?” Fenris sat up and let his fingers trail over Anders bare skin as he gathered his thoughts. “I have to confess something.” 

“I wouldn’t judge you. for coming to give me a kiss just because you felt the need to, or what you want to confess.” 

“The confession is that I hate being alone, without you. I can’t sleep when you are not with me, not well anyway. I fear I will be heartbroken, worse without you even though I know in my heart you’re right.” he glanced at Anders before he began to trace one of the scars his husband had earned during their battles. “You’re my heart, my soul and I am incomplete without you. I confess that if you left me, I think I would die of heartbreak. I confess that I am happiest when I am with you and at my worst without. I just hope I can survive this separation, Adelric.” Fenris continued to trace some of the marks on Anders’ leg as he fell silent, unsure how his husband would take his words.

“You need to find your happiness on your own as well,” Anders began. “Happiness when we are together, and happiness when we are parted. So when we come together again, you can tell me everything that you’ve done, and I can watch the happiness in your eyes as you tell me about it.” 

“Easier said than done love.” Fenris smiled slightly before he left the mark on Anders thigh alone and stretched out next to him. “I’ve never known it on my own, happiness that is. You saw how I was when I had to join or die. I’ve never...I don’t know what it’s like to be happy for myself. My whole life has been about others, pleasing them, finding my joy in their acceptance of what I could do for them. But ...I think it’s you that makes me happy, which is why I’m so reluctant to leave even now.” Fenris admitted as he curled against Anders and looked into his amber eyes. 

“I know, love,” Anders said. “And my need to make you happy despite it being the wrong thing to do, is what has gotten us in trouble time and time again. I realized that I can’t be your own only source of happiness, that’s a lot to put on one single person.” 

“I feel like a child, not that I honestly remember that part of my life. I think Fen’Harel tainted those memories, and I’m still left with falsehoods.” Fenris didn’t want to sleep, he wanted to stay up and talk, let everything out before he left, instead he caressed Anders face gently and yawned.

“In a way, you are a child. When it comes to emotions in a way, but mostly when it comes to relationships. I know I am one too, but we’re both learning. Your memories for as long as you knew them, were of an adult, one who was stifled in every way imaginable. You’re slowly finding your way, though. Learning how to deal with your father, your sister, me, and others. My childhood was shit, but I was able to learn a little of what it is like to form those bonds. You never had the chance, Fenris. I want you to go easy on yourself.

“My fault has always been that I expected you to act and do certain things, when you honestly had no clue what I was wanting you to do. It was a no win situation for either of us. But getting it out in the open, and admitting our faults is a good start.” He chewed on his bottom lip. 

“I fucking hate this. I feel like I’m starting over, like nothing I did after escaping has made a damned bit of difference right now.” Fenris said candidly before he rolled to his stomach, and laid his face across his arms. 

“But you’re not alone this time,” Anders answered. “Not really. Physical distance does not mean you are alone. We’re all with you.” 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to be so maudlin all of a sudden.” the elven fighter deflected before he reached down to get a light blanket to pull over them. Despite being in Tevinter, the nights were still cool. “I don’t want to sleep, I want to just...look at you,” Fenris started then cut himself off before he started to babble.

Anders laughed, the sound pleased. “Don’t worry about either one of those things. better to get it out now, right? And besides, you can look at me all you want. I am rather handsome.” He spread his arms wide.

“And humble.” Fenris said with a teary laugh. “Would you all hate me if I didn’t leave?” he asked, half-joking. 

“Not if you honestly felt it was the right thing to do,” Anders replied. “Well… not even then. I couldn’t hate you, Fenris.” 

“I’m conflicted. I know...in my head I need to get myself together, but my heart...it’s breaking in a way.” Fenris admitted.

“Mine too, love.” Anders reached up and placed a gentle hand on Fenris’ cheek. “You have a hard choice between the pain of leaving me for a time, or staying here and dealing with things you might not be ready for yet. Neither answer is pain free, but one will make it so that you can heal.” 

“I just hope I don’t break down at breakfast tomorrow.” Fenris turned and kissed Anders palm. “I promise to leave her alone as well, no matter how she provokes me. I can’t be distracted by that while I’m watching Arlathan for Rhys. It’s a lot of trust he’s shown me, and I can’t fuck that up.” 

“And you won’t,” Anders promised. “You can be single minded when you are given a task to perform. Focus on that and yourself.” 

“I am. Just hope she has learned to let me be. I will not break my word to you, love, but I won’t be harassed either.” Fenris leaned in and kissed Anders gently before he gave in and closed his eyes. “Don’t want to sleep…” he murmured.

“Then don’t.” Anders rolled over so he was on top of Fenris. “We have all night.” 

“Might need a stamina potion, or a boost from you. Kind of wore myself out shagging someone stupid a little while ago.” Fenris muttered as he opened his eyes and grinned at his husband.

“Oh?” Anders slipped a rejuvenation spell over Fenris. “It must have been a greedy mage.” 

“A wizard did it.” Fenris agreed before he laughed. “Perhaps you need to make me feel you for days, I think I’ve given you plenty for now.”

“Yes, ser!” Anders said, his lips descending for a deep kiss. 

“Good boy.” Fenris muttered before he was taken.


	28. Twenty-Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A hard fought battle, a lingering grudge and Aedan puts a lot of faith in his Wardens to get things done in Minrathous.

Fenris landed in Arlathan to find it relatively peaceful. For all that a war raged in Tevinter and armies had been pulled from every country in Thedas, the elvhen domain seemed peaceful. He found Rhys’ steward so he could inform him of what his King had asked of him before he got cleaned up and changed into something more suited to his duties.

Velanna absently picked at the fruit next to her, her eyes scanning one of many tomes she and Kolvar had spread out on the table in the dining hall they sat at. Her hands were ink stained, and she slowly chewed on the juicy bit of melon she had popped in her mouth, one of the few things her stomach could handle these days. 

Fenris had changed into a dark green tunic and leather trousers before he’d ventured out to the dining hall. Even though he’d had breakfast, it hadn’t stayed down and he was still hungry. He forced himself not to sneer at the sight of the other elven warden, and walked on by.

Velanna did nothing more but glance up at Fenris, before her eyes were back to scanning over the Elvhen script. 

“Lord Kolvar, it is good to see you.” Fenris said with an inclination of his head to Rhys’ blood kin.

“Lord Fenris,” he said in reply. There was still something about the Architect’s speech patterns in his voice. “We did not know you would be returning so soon.” 

“I had not planned on returning, but ...things have happened. I will not keep you from your work, but if you would join me in the study later, I can explain in private.” Fenris glanced over the tomes in front of Kolvar briefly then back to the elvhen noble.

Kolvar’s eyes slid over to Velanna who was studiously ignoring Fenris, and then back again. “After dinner?” 

Next to him, Velanna stiffened. 

“If that works for you, I will be in the study by Rhys’ office, Lord Kolvar. Thank you for making time for me. I’ll see you this evening.” Fenris gave him a bow then headed off to find something to eat, then a hoped for nap, since not sleeping the prior night had caught up with him.

“He’s going to eventually want to know what we’re doing,” Velanna whispered. 

“Then I will tell him,” Kolvar replied. 

Her mouth pressed into a thin line. “And if he tries to stop us?” 

“Then we will go on from there. If we hide it, he will find out eventually. We’ve had the run on Arlathan to do our work, we haven’t been quiet about it.” 

Velanna sighed. “Just don’t say anything unless he asks.” 

**

Fenris paced around the study restlessly until the door opened and Kolvar entered. He offered the elvhen noble a seat before he poured them wine. “Thank you for coming by.”

Kolvar’s white hair had been cropped short to his scalp, and when he reached for the wine, the sleeve of his robe fell back revealing lyrium lines in his skin. He sat back and took a small sip, his golden eyes watching Fenris. 

“I suppose you wish to know why I showed up out of the blue?” Fenris said softly as he glanced at Kolvar’s markings, then to his own. The sleeveless tunic he’d put on after his bath showed all his markings, both Light Warrior and marital.

“I am curious,” Kolvar said. “Has the war been won?” 

“Not yet…” Fenris said then glanced up at Kolvar. “I have returned because Tevinter was too much for me. I don’t know what Rhys has told you of me, or of the Wardens, or what you simply remember from before. However, I was a slave in the Imperium and the memories, my past was too much to bear and still be useful to Rhys, Sirad, the others.” 

“Ah, then you are here for the same reason I am. Rhys had asked me to come with him, but I had refused. I will not set foot again in Minrathous.” Kolvar took another sip. “The magisters can burn for all I care.” 

“I’d wished to find closure but being back there, on the Senate floor proved to be my undoing.” Fenris took a long pull on his wine then twirled the glass between his fingers. “How are you doing?”

“As well as can be expected,” Kolvar said noncommittally. “I do as I always have and am keeping myself busy.” 

“If I may be of assistance, or provide company I would be pleased to do so, Kolvar. If I may be so informal with you.” Fenris said before he poured himself another glass of the dark, sweet wine.

“That won’t be necessary, but thank you.” Kolvar glanced into his goblet, watching the red swirl of the wine. 

“Apologies, I did not mean to overstep my bounds with you Lord Kolvar.” Fenris dropped his gaze to his glass, sure he’d offended Rhys’ true kin.

“None needed,” Kolvar assured him. “But Velanna is a good partner in helping me, and I do not wish for their to be more strife.” 

“I have no interest in her, nor do I plan to speak to her Lord Kolvar. I will not cause you any distress in regard to what you are working on. My apologies, but I should get back to my tasks before I retire for the evening.” Fenris demurred, his gaze firmly on the table between them.

Kolvar took one last sip of wine before he rose to his feet. “Good night then.” 

“Good night” Fenris said quietly as he rose to get the door. “Thank you for speaking with me, I will see you later.” the elven fighter replied.

“I will see you at the morning meal?” Kolvar asked.

“Of course, rest well.” Fenris replied.

As he walked out the door and down the hall, Kolvar ran his fingers through his short cropped hair. He still couldn’t seem to get used to the feeling of having hair on his head. he glanced down at fingers that used to end in talons, before pushing his sense of surrealness aside. The work was what was important now. 

Fenris shut the door and went back to the desk where he’d settled in to do his work. He sighed as he looked over the documents, maps and things that needed his attention. He’d thought it would be easy, but like most of his life, nothing was as it had seemed. “I’ll look in the morning, I’m too tired to work on this now.” he muttered before he headed around the room to snuff candles and go to his rooms. It was going to be a long night, first of many without Anders at his side.

**  
The battle of Minrathous had been short, but bloody. It had began the day after Fenris had left with the gates opening and troops pouring out. The armies of Thedas had been ready for them, so when they clashed, it was swift and brutal. 

For a time, it had looked as if the Thedas armies were going to win easily. The soldiers the magisters had sent out were only a fraction of what they could have been, men and women who owed their loyalties to magisters in the Senate that had not agreed with Sirad’s ascension. They were cut down quickly as Sirad had watched in grim horror. He had warned them what might happen, but it still saddened him to see it come to pass.

That was until the Juggernauts had been activated, the giant golems shaking the ground with each step. Shale and her golems met them in front of the gates, the sounds of rocks clashing against rock thundering through the air. The armies of Thedas were being pushed back, the enormous golems that had prevented the city of Minrathous from being taken for centuries, doing what they had been built for. 

But then the templars had come, with the White Divine riding at their head. They had speared through the Tevinter soldiers, stopping blood magic and slaughtering demons, leaving Shale’s golems the chance to fight the Juggernauts unimpeded. 

The moment the last of the Juggernauts had crashed to the ground, raining boulders and rocks, Sirad knew they had won. His robes were soaked with blood, and he had his staff in one hand, and a bloody dagger in another. Light warriors flashed through the gates of Minrathous, with Sirad following them.

Inside the city, they found the streets deserted, blood and the stench of demons in the air. Sirad’s jaw clenched, rage filling him. He could only hope that the Senate had understood what he had been trying to tell them, and the people were safe deeper in the city. Sirad and the warriors moved swiftly through the streets, headed for the last of the opposition.

The Black Spire. 

The Black Divine had a lot to answer for, and Sirad was going to make sure it happened. 

Cadewyn was at his side as they moved to finish the fight and put an end to the bloodshed. He’d taken light wounds, and Lethander was on their heels with the other wardens. “This wasn’t supposed to be so damned brutal, why didn’t they listen?” he muttered as he flicked gore from his weapon.

“Fools never do.” Cullen said as he brought up the rear. Hawke had taken a nasty gash and was behind after Anders had healed him in the medical tent. While it wasn’t a bad wound, he wasn’t going to be on the front lines for a couple of days.

“Because they would rather see Minrathous burn than do the right thing,” Sirad snarled in High Tevene. 

They came to the Black Spire, and some of the light warriors were waiting for them, the Black Divine’s templars dead at its base. Sirad gave them a short nod in appreciation before he threw open the door and strode inside. He had only been to the Black spire once as a child, but the way up was simple. A spiral staircase yawned before him, and they rushed up them, headed for the top of the Spire and the Black Divine. 

“What will you do with him?” Cullen asked as he huffed to keep up with the lithe elf.

“Hopefully punt his head down all these stairs.” Cadewyn shot back. 

“I could help with that.” the Templar commander gave a grim smile as they ran on.

“He has to answer for allowing this bloodshed to happen in the first place,” Sirad hissed. “Do you think that Justinia would have allowed something like this in Orlais if she could have prevented it?” 

They reached the top of the stairs after having encountered no one. A set of doors rose before them, and Sirad pushed them open, leaving the rest of the light warriors besides Cadewyn to wait in the hall. 

Inside, a large room decorated in black onyx, with an equally dark throne, stood almost empty. An old man with his head shaved to the scalp, and beardless, sat on the throne, watching them with eyes so pale they were almost white. 

“That’s him? That’s the most feared mage in Tevinter outside the prior Archon?” Cadewyn said in disbelief.

“Well fuck me and call me Meredith.” Cullen said as he caught up to the rest of them.

The Black Divine stood, and beckoned them closer with a gentle smile. 

“Don’t,” Sirad said. “Don’t you dare pretend to be the benevolent voice of the Maker.”

The smile dropped, a sneer crossing his lips. “Have you come to kill me, little Archon? You would kill Tevinter’s connection to the Maker?”

“I would kill a man who had the power to stop his people from dying in the streets, and didn’t do it because he was a coward,” Sirad snapped.

“We’ll help him to end your reign. You have no connection to the Maker, you never had. Your voice and commands have always been at the behest of whoever lined your pockets with the most wealth.” Cullen spat.

“So, he’s not much different than some of your own corrupt Templars and Chantry leaders?” Cadewyn asked, his gaze challenging towards the templar commander.

“Not now,” Sirad muttered to Cadewyn in Elvhen, although he fought the grin from spreading on his lips. “One fight at a time.” 

“Very well.” Cadewyn relented and stepped closer to Sirad before he glanced to Rhys. “Well, what now?”

“That’s not an argument for here or now Cadewyn.” Cullen said from between clenched teeth.

“I am stripping you of your title of Divine,” Sirad called out. “Another will be elected in your place, one who actually cares about his people.” 

“You are nothing but a puppet of the White Divine,” he sneered back.

“She will have nothing to do with this,” Sirad replied. “You let your people down, and you must answer for it.” 

“I have nothing to answer for! You brought this destruction upon us. You and your army.” He shoved his hand into his robes and withdrew a dagger. 

“Oh no you don’t.” Cullen snarled before he hurled a Holy Smite at the deposed Divine.

He screamed and went to his hands and knees, the dagger slipping from lax fingers. 

Sirad approached him. “You are stripped of your title. You are nothing but a common man, who will stand trial for his crimes. You could have prevented this. You could have done something. But you sent your templars out with the rest of the Minrathous army.”

“Do you think a trial would make things better?” he rasped. “it will only inflame the masses.”

“The masses will include those who were once slaves of Tevinter,” Sirad said as he crouched down in front of the Black Divine. “You were never their loving father. Only another magister who did not use his office to stop their pain.”

“They will see justice done, and I will be there alongside my brother in arms to see you pay.” Cadewyn snarled as he pulled a length of cord from his pack and started to bind the former Divine.

“You cannot do this to me!” he screamed. 

Sirad touched the former Divine’s face. “But I can…” He let loose with healing magic, letting it rip through the man. he knew it was petty of him, but he was so angry, fury coursing through him. 

Cullen winced at the screams the man let loose and was glad Hawke had been left at the tent. He glanced at Cadewyn and Lethander, unsure what they wanted to do.

 

Cadewyn jerked the Divine away from Sirad. “Enough,” he said softly in Elvhen. “He’ll be punished, Sirad.” 

Sirad drew away and got to his feet. “You’re right.” 

Let's get to the Senate, after he's been locked up," Lethander said as he helped Cadewyn move the deposed man in front of them.

“I sent people to go and search for the senate members that were still alive and in the city,” Sirad said. 

"Good, we'll secure him then make your rise to Archon official." Lethander said as he yanked on the rope that bound the former Divine.

"I'll round up our wounded and get Anders settled in a place he can use as an infirmary." Cadewyn said.

Sirad didn’t bother to change out of his blood soaked robes. He and a few others made their way to the Senate, his strides full of angry purpose. He could finally see the first signs of life, with people peeking their heads out of windows and doors to watch him pass. 

“This wasn’t how I wanted this to be,” he whispered more to himself. “Drenched in blood and the head of a conquering army.” 

"Well, we have to work with that we've got." Cadewyn replied.

"I wish Fenris had been here." Lethander added.

“Fenris would have killed him the moment he saw the dagger,” Sirad murmured. 

They came to the tower that housed the Senate and stepped inside, going straight for the Senate floor. When they entered the massive room, Sirad noticed that a quarter of the magisters that had been there for his first meeting with them, were now gone. 

He walked straight to the dais and stood on it, his eyes sharp as he catalogued just who was there.

"Would that have been so bad?" Cullen murmured as he watched Sirad take his place.

Sirad winked at Cullen before he turned to address the Senate. “Ladies and gentlemen of the Senate,” he began in Tevene. “I have returned. I have come to ask if those that are gathered here have changed their position on my appointment as Archon?” 

Aureaus stood up as leader of those that had supported Sirad, his gaze hard as he turned to Bella. "I do believe Bella has had a change of heart, Archon Sirad."

“Has she now?” Sirad turned his eyes on her. “What did you do, Bella when some of the troops were dispatched in the city to turn on their own people?” 

"I have seen my error in not supporting you, Archon, their actions ...I can only beg mercy."

“And you will have it,” he said. “But I will be watching you, Bella. if you do not free your slaves. If you so much as practice blood magic or harm another, I will kill you myself. Show me you think you made an error.”

"Yes Archon, thank you for your kindness." She said with a bow before she moved away from the dais.

"Allow me to welcome you, Archon Sirad." Aureaus said with his own bow, only half as deep as Bella's. Not out of disrespect, but due to fatigue.

Sirad inclined his head. “There is a lot to be done to remedy the loss that has happened over the past few days. There is a lot to be done to remedy how Thedas sees us. We must rebuild, make sure that our people are taken care of. We have to find a place for all the freed slaves to live and how we are to teach them to accept that they are no longer beneath us. Slaves are to be freed immediately, but those that wish to stay with their former masters must be given a living wage. Anyone found abusing their servants will pay a steep price.”

Sirad put his hands in his sleeves. “Those that work to helping create Tevinter into something greater, will be given first choice among the trade agreements I have been brokering with other countries. go to your villas. Take inventory of what needs to be reconstructed in your area. Free your slaves. Come to me with your ideas on where schools can be built to teach those that we have left in ignorance. I’ll drain the Archon’s personal coffers if I have to in order to see this done.” 

“What would you have us do now, Archon?” Cullen asked as he inclined his head to Sirad.

Sirad glanced down at the bound Black Divine. “I’ve stripped him of his office,” he called out. “He must be made to answer for ignoring the plight of his people. He needs to be kept somewhere for trial.” 

“There are dungeons, as you know Archon. Or the Templars can hold him, their Smite still works if I recall from the fighting earlier.” Aureaus smirked as he looked down at the former Divine. “It’s interesting being on the other side, eh Paven?”

Paven’s lips curled in distaste. “I should’ve destroyed your house when I had the chance. You allowed a knife-ear to destroy the city, yet I am the one to be put on trial.” 

“You destroyed the city by sending your templars out and doing nothing when your people were dying in the streets,” Sirad said coldly. 

“I’ll take him to the templar cell if you could spare a Light Warrior and another warden to come with me? Perhaps Anders if he’s so inclined?” Lethander said as he tugged on the mage’s bonds.

“Anders is still at camp tending to the wounded,” Sirad said. “But Aedan should be in the city.”

“Very well, I’ll get Paven settled myself instead of searching out Aedan. Hopefully they won’t be far behind us. I know Kiara stuck close to the Wardens during the fighting. She might be interested in seeing this all shake down as well.” Lethander grinned before he started to haul the former Black Divine away.

“Find one of Justinia’s templars so that he can help you bind him,” Sirad called after him.

Sirad turned back to the Senate and gave them a graceful bow. “As you can see, I am not ready to receive any of you yet.” he gestured to his bloody robes. “Give me two weeks to get things in order, to get yourselves in order. Then we can convene the Senate again. Have your ideas, and concerns ready for me by then.” 

“As you command, Archon Sirad. My steward is at your disposal until you appoint one of your own, should you wish it.” Aureaus gave another bow, then winced as his injuries reminded him that he needed a medic before much longer.

“You should get to the medical tent, Aureaus, let Anders see to you.” Cadewyn suggested.

“I will send our healers as soon as they are able to come,” Sirad added. “I know there is a… shortage of healing magic in Tevinter. 

He lifted his hand, a light healing spell shimmering on his fingers. “Will this hurt you, Aureaus?” he asked. 

“No, it’s been a while since I’ve taken a blade in hand for such arts. Why do you think I’ve been willing to hear you out so easily Archon?” the older man smiled and nodded as he braced for the healing spell to touch him.

With a gesture, Sirad sent the healing spell over to the magister, healing his wounds and soothing his pain away.

“Anyone else?” Sirad asked as he glanced at the crowd.

The others remained quiet, too many had resorted to blood magic during the battle and would likely suffer more from his assistance. Aureaus motioned for them to move out after a nod of thanks to his new leader. 

“Well Anders will be happy this is done with, but I have a feeling he’s going to be busy for a while. I’ll find him and Aedan, get them here so we can find rooms and get settled. I could kill for a hot bath and meal right about now.” Cadewyn muttered.

“We should head to the Archon’s tower,” Sirad muttered back. “Secure it and rest there for the night.” 

“Very well, I’ll bring Aedan and those you’d like to be with you along. Be well.” Cadewyn gave Sirad a brief bow and headed out.

Cullen arched an eyebrow, unsure if he was welcome to come with or was needed to maintain order. “Shall I join you all now, or later, Archon Sirad?” he asked quietly.

“Come with me, please,” Sirad breathed. They were alone in the Senate, and he sat down heavily on the dais. “May the Old Gods and new protect us.” He buried his face in his hands to gather himself. 

“Of course.” Cullen offered his arm for Sirad to lean on. “Maker preserve us all.”

Sirad took it and stood up on his toes to give Cullen a kiss on the cheek. “Thank you. This chaos I created… I have to fix it,” he said as they began to walk out.

“You will, don’t worry. Let’s get you cleaned up and into something clean. Then see about getting everyone freed starting tonight.” Cullen helped Sirad to the Archon’s tower with his free hand at the ready to defend them, but thankfully it didn’t come to that. 

“Here I thought the Knight-Vigilant and the Divine lived well.” Cullen said in awe of the rooms the previous Archon had lived in.

“The Imperium once spread across half of Thedas,” Sirad said tiredly. “You’re looking at the wealth from those times.”

The Archon’s tower was carved out of a single block of marble, using spells and techniques that were long lost. The inside was inlaid with gold and jewels, showing off the wealth of the Imperium that came from all corners of Thedas. They had encountered no one on their way up the tower to the Archon’s chambers, the guards and servants having fled days beforehand. 

Sirad made his way to the Archon’s private bathing chamber, stripping out of his soiled robes as he went. he knew he could only take a short time to gather himself in the bath before he had more work that needed to be done. He turned on the taps to the dwarven plumbing, thrusting his fingers under the faucet to feel the warm water rushing out. The bathing chamber was built much like the rest of the tower, marble and gold, as if half of the Tevinter wealth hadn’t come from slave labor.

Shutting off the taps, he stepped into the smooth marble of the tub with a sigh of relief. 

“Mind if I join you? I am filthy as well. Just for a bath, I’m too wiped out for fun.” Cullen said with a wry laugh.

Sirad grabbed a bar of soap that looked as if it hadn’t been used and began to scrub his skin. He gestured with a weary hand for Cullen to join him. 

“A hot bath after so long in the field seems almost sinful.” Cullen practically moaned as he shed his gear and slipped into the bath with Sirad. 

“That it does,” Sirad agreed. He ducked his head under the water and rose back up again, his long hair floating along the surface. “I’m frightened, Cullen,” he admitted. “I want this to work, but it won’t be easy.” 

“Nothing worth having is, but you’ve got support and you’re a damned good man, Sirad. I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t think you could pull this off.” Cullen said before he ducked under the water to scrub his hair clean. He came up and smiled at the new Archon. “Now let’s find something clean to wear and be ready for Aedan and the others.”

“Maker,” Sirad muttered as he rose from the tub. “Let’s search the servant’s quarters. I don’t want to wear anything the previous Archon had.”

“It might be a bit big on you anyway. Hopefully I can find something that doesn’t scream oppressor.” Cullen said as he got out and started to dry off.

“Servant’s quarters it is.” Sirad wrapped his damp hair up and put a drying cloth around his waist. “Or more, the slave quarters. They were better dressed since they belonged to the Archon.” 

“Sounds good, then we can get you settled in your office and start giving orders to distribute some of the wealth hoarded in here. If you think it’s a good idea?” Cullen said as he took one look at his bloodied and dirty armor and decided to leave it for later.

“And begin a census to see who is still alive and just how many slaves we’re talking about. There are going to be thousands, and we have to find a place for them all.” 

“I’ll get Hawke up to speed tomorrow to help with that. He’s got a good head for numbers.” Cullen said as he found clothing and dressed quickly. “Find anything that will fit you?” he asked once he’d gotten his sword and shield strapped on again.

Sirad pulled out a set of plain robes, that had probably been used by the Archon’s healer. He could smell the elfroot from the cloth. Dropping the drying cloth, he slipped the robes on. 

“You know, I think I had something like this in the Circle.” He grinned at Cullen. “Do you remember me in the Circle? I never asked.” 

“A bit yeah. You were quiet, never really caused trouble, so I never had a reason to keep you at the top of my list. But Hawke knew you well.” Cullen admitted.

Sirad laughed. “As opposed to Anders who made sure every templar knew of him in Ferelden I have heard.” 

“Very true. Come on, let’s see what there is to find in your new office.” Cullen laughed as he led them out of the chamber and towards the Archon’s space.

“More gold and jewels I suspect,” Sirad said wryly.

“All the better to fund the changes you plan to make.” Cullen remarked.

**  
Velanna sat in the spot in the dining hall she had claimed for her own. The requisite books and scrolls spread out before her and a plate of fruit at hand. she didn’t look up right away when she saw a flash out of the corner of her eyes. She was used to the Light Warriors coming in and out of Arlathan now. 

“Too busy with your books to greet me?” Cadewyn said as he leaned in behind her.

Velanna’s eyes widened and she shrieked in surprise. she turned in her chair, her hand over her rapidly beating heart. “Creators, you startled me!” 

“Figured I’d say hello while I was in the neighborhood. What are you so invested in that you didn’t notice me coming up behind you?” Cadewyn chuckled when she launched herself into his arms.

“Kolvar and I are working on something,” she muttered against his lips. “How are you? You’re not hurt are you? How is the war going?” she asked in rapidfire. 

“I’m fine, the war is going well, Sirad has secured his place as Archon as of today.” Cadewyn replied before he kissed her again. “How’s the child, are you taking care of yourself?” he asked.

She pointed at the fruit. “The kitchen supplies me with all the fruit I can eat. it’s one of the few things I can keep down reliably.” She grinned. “Thank the Creators. So everyone is alright?” 

“As well as can be expected. Hawke took a few nasty hits, but Anders is patching people up. Sirad and Cullen are getting to work already and I’ve been sent to fetch Fenris, Aedan needs to see him. He’ll be back in a couple of days.” Cadewyn paused then glanced at her before he asked how that was going. “Are you keeping your word?”

“I haven’t spoken to him once since he returned.” Velanna shrugged. “He seems to be absorbed with the running of the city, so it has worked out for both of us.”

“Good...I worry about you both. This war is tearing people apart and I doubt any of us will leave it unmarked.” Cadewyn kissed her again before he sat her down. “As much as I’d love to ravage you, I need to find Fenris and have him take us back. I will be back to visit soon, or bring you back to Tevinter now that Sirad is Archon.” 

“Love you.” She smiled. “And give Leth my love as well. I miss you both.” 

“Love you, we will be together again soon.” Cadewyn departed with a sad smile and a wave for her before he headed in to find Fenris.

He headed for Rhys’ study first, knocking on the closed door. 

“Enter.” Fenris called out before he looked to the parchment in front of him.

Cadewyn pushed open the door and strode inside with a grin on his face. “Lord Iefyr.” 

Fenris’ head jerked up at the sound of Cadewyn’s voice. “What’s wrong? Why are you here?” he asked as he came up to Cadewyn, worry in his features.

“The war has been won and Sirad is Archon. I’ve come to fetch you back to Minrathous. Anders is fine,” Cadewyn added. 

“What do I need to go back there for? I’m here because...I could not face it yet.” Fenris said warily.

“Can you face it now?” Cadewyn asked. “We could use your help, Fenris, but if you don’t think you are ready yet…” 

“If I am needed, I can return for a brief time, but not for too long. I trust Sirad not to let anything happen. Allow me to get my armor and weapon, if you will follow me.” Fenris headed to the door in the hopes Cadewyn would follow.

Cadewyn did so, walking down the halls until they came to Fenris’ room. Cadewyn hesitated after they went inside, watching fenris gathering his things. “I know you have not spoken to her, but if you have noticed anything about Velanna I should be concerned about, I would appreciate if you let me know.”

Fenris buckled on his vambraces, his expression carefully neutral as he spoke. “I am going to tell you this only once, Cadewyn. She is anathema to me, she does not exist. I have made it a point to ignore her existence, especially now since Rhys has entrusted me with watching over Arlathan in his stead. I cannot afford to be bothered with her, or anything she might have to say to me. If anything does bother her, she’s made _friends_ with Kolvar and has the ear of Rhys’ personal healer. Ask them if she’s ill, I will not be able to tell you.” he glanced at the other warrior, his expression closed off.

“Then so be it,” Cadewyn said stiffly. “Are you ready?”

“Yes.” Fenris held out his arm so Cadewyn could come with him. 

Cadewyn placed his hand on Fenris’ forearm and they disappeared in a flash of light. 

Fenris landed in front of the Archon’s tower with only a slight stumble to show for it. He looked up at the menacing black spire for a drawn out moment before he turned to Cadewyn and tilted his head. “I don’t know it well enough to have taken us directly to Sirad, I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine,” Cadewyn assured him. “The mages only just got the barrier that prevented us from teleporting in down yesterday.” He waved for Fenris to follow him and entered the tower. 

“Still, you must be tired from the fighting.” Fenris felt nervous, unsure what Aedan could want him for so soon after the fighting was done. “Do you know why I was summoned?”

“Aedan and Sirad didn’t say,” Cadewyn admitted. “I go where my king and the archon command me,” he said with a laugh. 

“I see, well hopefully it’s nothing they are going to spring on me. I am not fond of surprises.” Fenris muttered as they made their way to the dining area, where Sirad, Lethander, Anders, Aedan, Cullen and Hawke had gathered.

Before Cadewyn could announce they were there, Anders sprung to his feet and raced over to fenris, gathering him up in a large hug. 

Fenris returned his husband’s greeting with a drawn out kiss and a huff to put him down before he squeezed all the air out of him. “It’s only been a week, love.”

“Long enough,” Anders said with a laugh. “Please tell me you are here for good.” He led Fenris over to the table. 

“That depends, Cadewyn only told me my presence was requested by Aedan. I’m not sure why I’ve been asked to return honestly.” Fenris said as he twined his fingers with his husband’s, his thumb brushed over Anders’ band repeatedly, more to soothe himself than anything else.

“I asked that you be brought here because I have something to tell both you and Anders,” Aedan explained. 

“Oh dear,” Anders said in a mock groan. 

Aedan laughed. “You might feel that for real in a moment. Sirad wants us to have a warden outpost in Tevinter, and we’re working on the details. I want you and Fenris to run it.” 

Anders’ mouth worked before he could speak. “What? Are you insane?” 

Fenris’ hand clenched tighter around Anders’ in shock. “You want us to do what?” he finally squeaked out.

“I want Anders to be Warden-Commander of Tevinter, and you his second,” Aedan said.

“Did you hit your head in the battle?” Anders asked. “This is what you get for not wanting to wear helmets. I’ve told you and told you that--”

“I’m serious,” Aedan interrupted.

“I...I don’t even have the taint anymore, how can I be second in command. I don’t know how to lead...Aedan, you can’t be serious. No one here would follow me.” Fenris started to give every excuse he could think of in a panic. 

“Or me,” Anders added.

Aedan rolled his eyes. “Do you want me to order that you do this? Because I will. Nevermind the fact that I think you both are up to the task, think about the new territory of Deep Roads that haven’t been seen by Grey Wardens for centuries. I don’t want an Archdemon to appear in Tevinter, which has happened before, and not be there to let Sirad deal with it on his own. We need an outpost here.”

“Fine...can I at least have a bit of time to consider it? You can’t ignore the fact that I’d be Senior Warden that can’t go into the Deep Roads, and that I’m an elf in a land that is taking forced steps towards change? What about Arlathan? The Light Warriors?” 

“You can be our eyes and ears in Minrathous, Fenris. You can lead, I’ve seen it myself even though you doubt yourself. Boneheaded stunts aside and the fact your temper needs a bit of work, I’d be honored to have you as our Tevinter Captain. Will you doubt me _and_ Aedan?” Cadewyn offered Fenris a salute before he relaxed next to Lethander.

“Are you all entirely out of your minds?” Fenris said before he threw up his hands in defeat. 

“Fine...just...give me a little time before I need to report in?” 

“Wait a minute,” Anders objected. “What about--” 

“You’re a powerful mage in a land of mages,” Aedan ticked off on his fingers. “You’ve successfully ran the infirmary in the Vigil, and the medical tent during a battle. You’re also a good warden who does what he needs to, and the First Warden would not object to a man of the Anderrels taking the position.” He raised his eyebrows. “You were saying…” 

Anders’ mouth snapped closed. “Well then… If you’re going to put it that way.” 

“How long do I have? Or is this all to begin immediately, unless Rhys is returning to Arlathan soon?” Fenris said as he took a seat and began to massage his temples. “I told Cadewyn I hate surprises…” he mumbled in annoyance.

“Think on it this way,” Anders whispered. “With us in charge we don’t have to put up with Aedan’s surprises anymore.” 

“I heard that,” Aedan said with a grin. 

“I suppose that’s true.” Fenris agreed. He tugged Anders down and kissed him again, until he needed to breathe. “Can we do this, us working together to run things?” the elven fighter asked softly. 

“Why not?” Anders asked. “They seem to think we can.”


	29. Twenty-Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new Archon shows Warden-Commander Anders and Senior-Warden Fenris how magic can serve man, Velanna gets a wake up call, and Aedan gets his come uppance. NSFW content this chapter, feels and stress.

“Then that’s a start.” Fenris leaned his forehead against his husband’s and laughed shakily. “Us, in charge. Let us hope we don’t make a mess of it. Let’s celebrate tonight, there’s no need for me to go back right away.” 

Sirad raised his goblet. “Congratulations. It might be a little while before I can find a place to house the Grey Wardens of Tevinter.” 

“That’s fine, I’m...I’ll need some time to ready myself and I want to make sure Rhys has support before I return.” Fenris kissed Anders again and leaned back in his seat. “There is something I wish from you, Aedan, a ...favor.”

Aedan laughed. “I give you a warden command and you want a favor?” He winked at Fenris to let him know he was joking. 

“I want Danarius’ house, for myself, Varania and Lethander.” Fenris didn’t smile or even hint that he was amused. It was something he’d pondered while he was in Arlathan and decided he wanted.

The smile slipped off of Sirad’s face. “That’s mine to grant. Do you want it?” 

Fenris turned to him and dipped his head. “Yes...Archon. I think I’ve paid for it in blood already.” 

Sirad’s hand twitched on the table, and he dropped it into his lap. “Then take it.” 

“Thank you, we can discuss the details later. Tonight should be a celebration of your victory.” Fenris smiled at Sirad, then rose to give him a hug.

Lethander arched an eyebrow and looked to his Commander and son-in-law. That wasn’t something he expected his son to ask for, but he supposed he had his reasons. “I’ll see what servants are about so we can have some wine sent up.”

Anders stared at Fenris in shock, but he held his tongue. If he had been Fenris, he would have wanted to burn the place to the ground and be done with it. But his husband seemed to have other plans, and Anders knew that he wanted some closure. 

The smile was back on Sirad’s face and he lifted his goblet in a toast. “To new beginnings,” he said. 

“To closing, latching and locking some doors, and throwing others wide open.” Fenris raised his own glass with that same not, right smile of his. “What’s for dinner, I’m starved.”

Cadewyn gave Aedan a look but refrained from voicing his concern at the moment. Instead he raised his own glass in salute and smiled. “To you Sirad, may your reign be long and prosperous.” 

“And to you and Lethander on your child,” Sirad toasted. 

Under the table, Anders slipped his fingers in Fenris’ hand, squeezing lightly. He would wait to talk to Fenris when they were alone. 

The elven warden returned his husband’s squeeze, and held on a bit longer during Sirad’s toast. He leaned over and whispered how much he loved Anders before he slipped an arm around his mage’s waist. 

Cadewyn and Lethander smiled at each other as the elven fighter returned to the room with a few bottles of wine. “Thank you, Sirad, we’re happy and looking forward to being parents.” 

“I’m terrified,” Cadewyn murmured as he helped Lethander set the bottles aside.

“I would be worried about you if you weren’t,” Sirad said with a laugh. 

Aedan got to his feet. “Speaking of worry, I need to go and find Zev. He’s been gone for two days now.”

“He said he wanted to see if some of his old contacts in the city were still alive,” Anders reminded him. 

“I know… But Zev on his own can be a dangerous thing.” 

“If you need help, let me know if I can do anything before I return to Arlathan.” Fenris said, before he glanced at Aedan again for an answer to his earlier question. “How long do I have before I need to report in, I haven’t been away for long, but if I’m needed I will... work around things here.” 

“It will be a while,” Aedan said honestly. “The city has to be contained somewhat first, and a place has to be found to house the wardens where you can be of some use. Plus I want to make a couple of forays into the Deep Roads. There’s little use in having the Grey Wardens in a country if they aren’t near the Deep Roads. If something were to happen, and you weren’t close by…”

“Let’s not tempt fate Aedan. Is a month, two months fair? That way I can make sure Arlathan is in good hands for Rhys and I can, deal with some personal matters before I report in and help with getting the Wardens going here.” Fenris clutched Anders hand tightly in his, as he stood before his commander tense and unsure if Aedan would give him that much time.

“A month,” Aedan said with a nod. 

“Thank you, I’ll report in here with Anders in a month.” Fenris said after a slight pause. “I’ll talk to you tomorrow before I go back. I hope Zevran is alright.” 

“He’s fine, it’s not as if he could get into that much trouble?” Lethander said as he looked over the plates being brought in, and wrinkled his nose at the large, whole fish that had been uncovered. “Pfaugh, I thought I was done with seafood.”

Anders snorted in amusement at Lethander. “Seafood has brought down many an elf in your family.” 

“It’s disgusting and Dumat save the cooks in the Keep if they serve it to me.” Fenris sniped before he made his way to Lethander’s side of the dining table and started to fill his plate with roast pig and potatoes.

“You are my son, some things just run in the family I suppose.” Lethander grinned as he nudged Fenris aside to fill his own plate.

“Maker save all of you, if this is how you behave. I’ll be in the war room with Cullen, Hawke and Sirad later if you need me. For now, I need a quick wash and I’ll be back.” Cadewyn said before he headed towards the doors.

Aedan left at the same time, leaving Anders and Sirad to laugh at the way Lethander and Fenris fought over the food.

“Keep that up and you’ll be sorry.” Fenris groused with no real heat to his voice. He felt relatively good, even after the shock of being offered command started to wear off. 

“Yeah, yeah. Eat your dinner and spend time with Anders, he’s been moping with you gone.” Lethander said to his son.

“Moping is a strong word,” Anders said as his ears began to pinken. “More like a little down, or--”

“Moping,” Sirad laughed. “Moping and driving us crazy.” 

Fenris smiled as he finished off his first helping. “Get a plate, I’ll get a bottle and take me to your room.” he said with a glint in his eye. 

“Yes, ser,” Anders said with a grin. He moved in a hurry to gather everything. 

“Good boy.” he replied in Ander as he refilled his plate and grabbed a large, unopened bottle of wine. “Lead on.”

Sirad watched them with darkening eyes. “You know I…” He stopped himself and shook his head. “Nevermind. I have my hands full already.” 

Fenris stopped and gave the other elf an appreciative stare. “You know you, what?”

Sirad slid a glance over to Hawke, Cullen, and Lethander. His other lovers were right there and he realized he might have upset them. “I… Nevermind.” 

“Just say it, you can’t really hem and haw as Archon, Sirad.” Lethander said as he noted the way they were sizing each other up. 

“I have a feeling our friend is on the prowl and that’s our cue to leave, since I am in no shape for an orgy.” Hawke said as he tugged Cullen along behind him.

“What? Who said anything about an orgy, get your mind out of the gutter Vic.” Cullen exclaimed before he was pulled into the hallway.

“Can I come with you?” Sirad asked Fenris and Anders.

“I...uh…” Anders sputtered. 

“Not just for a drink or small talk I’m guessing?” Fenris said in a low rumble.

“No…” Sirad glanced up at Fenris through dark lashes. There was a part of Sirad that knew he was falling into the decadence of Tevinter. There was another part of him that didn’t care as long as everyone he was involved with knew. 

“I see…” Fenris replied before he turned to face Anders. “Only with his permission, never without it.” he said quietly.

“That’s my cue to go, I’ll see you all later, have fun.” Lethander snatched a bottle of wine on his way out and headed for Cadewyn’s room.

“I… um… I…” Anders chewed on his bottom lip in thought. “Sure. I mean yes.” 

“Only if you want this, I will not have you agree unless you actually want this.” Fenris said as he gazed at his husband. 

“You’ve seen Sirad, right?” Anders asked. “Cause I’m not going to lie and say I haven’t thought about it.” 

“Yes, I’ve seen him. I just wanted to be sure it’s what you wanted. I said you could if you wanted, so I’ve no objections.” Fenris tugged Anders down and growled in his ear. “Besides, two powerful mages at my beck and call is not an offer I would ever turn down.” 

Anders’ eyes widened. “Oh shit.” 

“I can come with you, then?” Sirad asked. 

“Yes, grab another bottle of wine and follow us.” Fenris said as he gave both mages a smouldering look.

“You are insane,” Anders told Sirad as the elf snatched up a bottle of wine. “You know that, right?” 

Sirad grinned. “I try to take my pleasure where I can now. The life of an Archon can be a bit unstable.” 

“I’ll make sure this is worth your while, Archon.” Fenris said with a smile that Anders knew well, but was new to Sirad. He was in a mood and it was going to be a long night.

“You are in so much trouble,” Anders said in a stage whisper to Sirad. 

“I certainly hope so,” Sirad replied. 

Fenris merely smiled as he entered Anders rooms, and settled on the bed as he watched both men. “I’m summoned to find myself given a command from Aedan, and now I’ve got the most powerful mage in Tevinter before me, as well as the new Warden-Commander. I must have been very good to get such a nice homecoming.” he practically purred as his gaze flicked between the two men before him.

Sirad sauntered over to Fenris, his eyes filling with wickedness. “And what can the Archon do for you, Warden Fenris?” 

“Senior-Warden Fenris to you.” he rumbled before he beckoned Sirad forward. “Show me how magic will serve man in Tevinter.”

“I might need some help from your esteemed Commander,” Sirad all but purred. “Together we can show you all that magic is capable of.” He stopped in front of Fenris and gracefully sank to his knees. He sat back on his heels and spread his legs, his robes riding up his thighs. 

“Maker,” Anders whispered.

“The Maker has no place in this, Commander.” Fenris said as he flicked his gaze up to his husband. “You have anything to add before you assist your Archon?” he said, his voice had dropped to a lower register, and his eyes were darkened as he let himself enjoy the men at his beck and call.

“Love you,” Anders whispered and then moved to kneel next to Sirad. 

Starting from his knees, Sirad slid his hands upwards on his thighs in a light caress, ending at the bunched up bottom of his robes. He curled his fingers around the rich cloth and began to draw his robes upward, slowly revealing himself. 

“You know,” Anders said in a choked rasp. “For a man who once didn’t want people to see him naked, you sure do like to have people look now.” 

“Maybe, I realized that I like people looking,” Sirad said in a husky murmur. 

“People change, you should know this, Commander Iefyr.” Fenris purred as he reached over and ran his fingers through his husband’s hair, gone longer during their time away from the Keep and Arlathan. “I like the sound of that, a lot.” he whispered in Anders’ ear before he leaned in and tugged at the gold hoop in the human mage’s ear.

Anders’ mouth fell open in a pleased gasp.

Since no one had said otherwise, Sirad pulled the rest of his clothes off, his growing erection springing free. He leaned back on one hand, while his other played across his chest and stomach, his fingers tripping closer to his cock. His eyes had become heavy lidded while he watched the other two.

Fenris pulled back and grinned at Sirad like he could eat him alive. “So that’s what you’ve hidden under those robes all this time. What would you do to serve me, Archon?” the elven fighter leaned back and spread his legs, his gaze fixed on the elven mage before him. 

Some wicked, dark part of Anders rose to the fore. He sat up straighter and slipped his fingers through Fenris’ short hair, holding onto him firmly so the elf had to look him in the eyes. “You like the sound of my new title?” he whispered, his breath ghosting over Fenris’ skin. 

“Yes...ser.” Fenris moaned in reply as he turned his gaze to his husband. “Commander...my, Commander.” he breathed as he felt Anders grip tighten even more in his hair.

“Should we teach the Archon a lesson?” Anders asked, his voice like silk.

“Yes, my Commander. You lead, I will follow.” Fenris whined, all pretense about being in control gone with the intensity of his husband’s grip and gaze.

“That’s insanely sexy,” Sirad groaned. His fingers wrapped around his shaft and gave a short tug, his hips lifting.

“Do what you want with him,” Anders whispered to Fenris. “Show him why he can’t play without us.” 

“Will my Commander lead me then?” Fenris asked in a rough whisper, his tongue darted out across his lips to wet them, his gaze riveted to Anders golden-brown eyes.

Sirad rubbed his thumb along the wet tip of his cock, smearing the slick precum. His chest rose and fell rapidly as anticipation built up along with his desire. 

“I want to watch him go down on you, to have his hands on and inside you to keep them busy,” Anders growled. 

Fenris swallowed when his mouth suddenly went dry at his partner’s words. He leaned back and reached for Sirad’s thick, dark hair. “You heard him, serve me.” the elven fighter moaned as his cock was suddenly covered in wet heat. “Fuck…” he gasped as he felt the other elf’s fingers on his thighs, and he jumped as Sirad let one hand drop underneath him to touch his entrance. “Oil.”

Anders got to his feet and went to his pack. He pulled out a bottle of oil and went back to the bed. Taking Sirad’s hand in his own, he poured some of the oil on the elf’s fingers. 

Sirad’s head twisted from side to side as he shuttled Fenris’ cock in and out of his mouth. His tongue danced along the shaft and head, lapping at the seeping arousal from the tip. it wasn’t just that Sirad was good at it, he was, but that he was enthusiastic as he took Fenris down over and over. 

His slick fingers found Fenris’ entrance and he circled around the puckered opening before pushing an oiled finger slowly inside. His erection twitched between his legs as he imagined which one of Fenris and Anders would have him first. His finger spiraled inside Fenris, twisting until he found what he was looking for if the other elf’s moan of pleasure and the fresh tang of more precum dripped on his tongue. 

The elven warden let his head tip back as he gasped out Sirad’s name in cadence with what he was feeling. He glanced to his husband and gave him a look that could peel varnish from the wall with it’s intensity. “Love...you.” he moaned before he let his hands wrap in Sirad’s hair as he was given head.

Anders traced his fingers up the large tattoo on Sirad’s back, the one that covered most of his whip marks. He bent his head and kissed along the black, inked lines, grinning against his skin when he felt Sirad shudder in pleasure.

“Who do you want to fuck you, Sirad?” Anders whispered. He pressed in close, his own erection trapped between their bodies. He still had his clothes on, and the restriction was almost painful. He wrapped his arms around Sirad’s front, his long fingers caressing over the elf’s chest, dipping down to lightly stroke his cock as his eyes watched the pleasure slipping over Fenris’ face. 

Sirad couldn’t answer, but a whimper escaped him. Pinned as he was between the edge of the bed and Anders, he couldn’t do much more than give Fenris what he wanted.

“Tap my leg...twice...f, for Anders, thr...three times for me.” Fenris panted as he fought not to buck up and start to fuck Sirad’s mouth. “Dumat...Maker...so good.” he moaned.

Sirad paused, Fenris’ cock wet and slick between his lips. He settled his fingers on Fenris’ thigh, and then tapped twice. A small smile curved the corners of his stretched lips, and then he tapped three more times. 

“Ambitious, aren’t you?” Anders whispered. In reply, Sirad ground back against him. He moved back far enough to strip out of his clothes before pressing himself against the elf again. 

“At the same time?” Fenris breathed before he whimpered at the way Sirad took him down in one smooth motion and held himself still. “Maker...Maker.” he begged as his head fell back again. 

“I think he wants one after another,” Anders murmured. “Isn’t that right, Sirad? You want us both.” Some part of him must have been drawing from Aedan, because he didn’t even think about his next words. “I bet you would like it if we invited your other lovers in here. We could all take turns with you, fill you full to bursting, one right after another.”

Sirad trembled with desire, his fingers inside Fenris moving faster in his excitement. 

“He...liked that.” Fenris moaned before he felt his stomach tense...and his breath started to come in short, harsh pants. “Gonna...oh Maker, his hands...his mouth.” his eyes rolled back in his head as he dug his fingers into Sirad’s thick hair and tried to keep himself on edge. 

“Fenris,” Anders said, his tone sharp. “Look at me. Look at me I want to see your face when it happens. Show Sirad how much you appreciate his service.” 

The elven senior warden somehow sat up and stared at his husband, kept his gaze as Sirad made him come undone, made him swear and beg for mercy, anything as he filled the other elf’s mouth. 

Anders didn’t give Sirad much time to swallow. He pulled the elf’s head back by his hair, and took his lips in a deep kiss, his tongue sweeping inside for Fenris’ taste. 

The other elf moved back slightly so he could catch his breath and watch them together, surprised he didn’t feel any jealousy with how demanding Anders was with the other elf. He watched them kiss slowly, his fingers went to his own lips without thought as he saw how Anders nearly devoured the other mage.

Anders broke the kiss and without speaking to each other, both he and Sirad went to Fenris, their lips meeting his, tongues licking at the corners of his mouth, pressing him back against the bed. 

“This might just kill me…” the elf whimpered as he felt Anders weight against him on one side, and Sirad’s on the other. 

“Complaining?” Anders asked. On Fenris’ other side, Sirad rocked against Fenris’ thigh, seeking any friction he could get. 

“No Commander, not at all.” Fenris replied as he closed his eyes and gave in to them.

“Would you fuck me, Fenris?” Sirad asked sweetly. “I want more of this…” He wrapped his fingers around Fenris’ cock and let magic rejuvenate him. 

“Yeah…” he moaned before he rolled over so he was on top of Sirad, face to face since they began their tryst. “Never thought...I’d fuck the Archon.” he whispered in Tevene before he held his palm up and out for slick.

Anders retrieved the oil and poured some in Fenris’ hand. He then dribbled some on his own cock before he set the bottle aside. “You want to be pinned between the two of us, Fenris?” he asked, rubbing his slick cock against the elf’s backside. 

“Whatever you desire...ser.” Fenris moaned as he let his fingers trail down to Sirad’s ass and slipped his middle finger inside the other elf as he felt Anders press against him. “Commander…” he hissed as he bucked against his husband.

Anders pushed the tip of his cock in Fenris’ already loosened and oiled hole. He gave the elf a few short jabs before he pulled back out again. 

Sirad for his part, lifted his legs and hooked them over his own elbows, bending his lithe body in half to give Fenris easier access.

“Fuck me hard,” Sirad rasped. “I want you deep and rough inside me.” 

“This definitely is going to kill me.” Fenris whispered before he lined himself up and slid into Sirad with a hiss of pleasure. “So tight…” he gasped before he started to stroke in and out of the other elf. 

“Yes!” Sirad cried. “Like that. Fuck me like that, Maker.” His head thrashed from side to side as his greedy hole clenched down on Fenris. 

Anders lined himself up again, and then pushed in just as Fenris pushed back, impaling his husband. He groaned and his head dropped down to look at where they were connected. 

“Oh fuck...oh fuck.” Fenris moaned as he felt Anders fill him. “More...more.” he begged even as he felt Sirad clamp down on him.

It was awkward at first, but eventually they found a rhythm of Anders thrusting into Fenris, pushing the elf into Sirad. Soon groans and the creaking of the bed filled the air, punctuated by soft curses and pleas for more. 

Fenris didn’t know how he stayed conscious between the way Sirad gripped him and how Anders slammed into him repeatedly. He wasn’t aware of the wanton way he begged and howled for both men until he Sirad pulled him down to kiss him, steal the words that tripped from his lips so easily as he filled the younger elven warden with his seed.

Eventually Fenris let his forehead rest on Sirad’s shoulder as he was taken hard and fast by his husband, only the pants of Anders name and the way he twitched under his man’s hold on him gave away how exhausted yet on edge he was.

“Commander...my husband...my love.” he begged as he felt a sharp tug on his hair that lifted him back up while he was ravaged. “So….good.” he moaned when he felt how Anders rhythm faltered and he was finally released to sag against the elven warden beneath him.

“Mihi quaeso ... placeo. Tam tibi nave. " he muttered before his arms gave out and he let himself down so he was chest to chest with Sirad, Anders still buried deep in him.

Sirad rolled his hips, pumping against Fenris before he cried out and came, shooting across both their stomachs. His legs slipped from his grip and he lay back on the bed, his muscles going lax. 

“I’m not moving for a week.” Fenris mumbled as he let himself slump against the other elf.

Sirad’s legs slipped up Fenris’ thighs. “Are we done already?” he teased. 

“Maker…” Anders gasped against Fenris’ back. “You’ve got to be kidding me.” 

“Demon...you have to be a demon.” the elven fighter mumbled as he tried to rise up but fell back against Sirad. “You have to do the work, nothing left from me.” 

“Now that’s no fun,” Sirad said with a laugh. “besides, I think it’s Anders’ turn.” His tongue peeked out and slowly wet his lips. 

“I’m starting to understand why you have so many lovers now,” Anders croaked. Carefully, he pulled out of Fenris, easing the elf onto the bed. 

“I’m going to wash up, you two take the bed.” Fenris said before he slid to the floor for a moment and collected his wits. “I’m surprised Rhys can walk.”

Sirad had pushed Anders against the bed and was straddling him. “Rhys is the one who showed me there is no shame in my desires.” He grasped Anders cock and slowly sank down on it. There was more he could have said, but his breath caught in his throat as Anders was seated to the hilt inside him. 

Anders’ eyes had snapped open wide and he gripped the slender elf’s hips, curses tumbling from his lips.

Fenris washed up slowly and pulled a spare robe around himself as he sat in a chair to watch them. He was wrung out but didn’t mind watching his husband be ridden.

The two mages writhed against each other, their breath panting out through parted lips, Sirad’s hair falling around them, sticking to sweat slicked skin. The bed groaned under them, Sirad’s hands digging into Anders’ chest as they climbed higher and higher. 

“Damn...they’re a beautiful sight.” Fenris said as he watched them get closer to climax.

This time it was Sirad who came first, throwing his head back as a long groan of pleasure escaped him, his body arching into his climax. Anders came a few more thrusts later, moving Sirad’s body on top of him with a strong grip. The two mages collapsed back on the bed, Sirad draped across Anders as they panted for breath. 

Fenris slipped from the chair and got each man a glass of water before he knelt next to his husband. “Here you go, love.”

When Anders sat up, Sirad slid down and kissed his stomach before he got up on his knees. Anders took the water gratefully and gulped down half of it. “Thanks,” he muttered. He had a sleepy grin on his face. 

“Satisfied, Commander, Archon?” Fenris asked of his husband and fellow warden.

“Yes.” 

“Almost.” 

Anders blinked at Sirad. “Almost?” 

Sirad bit his lower lip. “Almost,” he repeated.

“And I thought that Zev was a menace,” Anders grumbled good naturedly. 

“What else do you need?” Fenris asked quietly

“I want to feel both of you in my mouth. One after another,” Sirad purred. 

Anders glanced down at his cock which twitched with interest. “I’ll need to get cleaned up first.” 

“I’ll need some help if that’s what you want.” Fenris replied softly. He didn’t know how much more he had in him, even with assistance.

Sirad tilted his head to the side. “We can also do it another time. I know I can be… a bit much sometimes.” He laughed.

“Another time then,” Anders agreed. He laid back on the bed, setting the cup on a side table. 

“Yes...I don’t think I can manage even with help.” Fenris mumbled before he took a sip from Anders cup. 

Sirad laughed again. “Thank you for letting me join you.” 

“No, no,” Anders said with mock innocence. “Thank you.” 

“Welcome.” Fenris mumbled before he reached for the top sheet to pull away so he could collapse for a few hours.

Sirad leaned over and kissed them both on the lips before he slid off the bed. He staggered to the washbasin and began to clean himself off. “I’ll see the two of you in the morning,” he said when he had finished. He bent down to gather his clothes. 

Fenris waved tiredly before he rolled to his side and patted the bed, hopeful Anders had enough energy left to talk before they slept.

Sirad wiggled his fingers in a wave and quietly left the room, shutting the door softly behind him. 

Anders rolled over and gathered Fenris close. “How are you?” he asked. They hadn’t had a chance to be alone since Fenris came back. 

“Tired...terrified at Aedan giving us command.” Fenris admitted as he pressed himself close to his husband.

“You and me both,” Anders said. “But I think this will be good for us, a place of our own we can shape into something good.” He pressed a kiss to the tip of Fenris’ nose. “I missed you.” 

“I’m no leader,” Fenris huffed before he gave Anders a return kiss on his lips. “I’ve missed you as well.”

“You can be,” Anders said. “I saw how you were when you were training the troops with Aedan. You know what to do in order to lead. But let’s not borrow worries until we come to it. right now, I just want to make sure that you’re doing okay. How is Arlathan?” 

“Fine, it’s been quiet while everything has been going on here.” Fenris said tiredly, his gaze on his husband as he awaited his next question.

“How was doing the day to day work?” Anders asked. “Aedan always complains about paperwork and sitting for hours with quill in hand. I’m going to have that to look forward to, aren’t I?” He purposefully didn’t ask about Velanna. 

“Boring, even though I can read well enough it’s frustrating and seemed like it won’t end.” Fenris closed his eyes and sighed loudly. “I’m not Rhys, some of them don’t trust me.”

“Rhys has had at least a thousand years to gain their trust,” Anders said. “Rhys and Sirad trust you, and that’s what matters. Cadewyn too.” 

“He doesn’t, not fully. Not after what I said to him when he came for me. As long as I dislike his woman, he’s lost some trust and respect for me. I could see it in his eyes.” Fenris turned to his side and sighed. “Let’s just hope Aedan’s faith in me isn’t misplaced.”

“What did you say?” Anders asked.

“That I don’t care about her, I was keeping my word and letting her be. He asked if I’d noticed anything off about her, so I told him I don’t care about her and it’s not as if I’m looking out.” Fenris said softly.

“His pregnant partner is hundreds of miles away, he’s probably just concerned. That being said…” Anders chewed on his bottom lip as he thought. “I’m not going to tell you that you have to make friends with her, or even speak to her, but I’m worried that a wedge is going to be driven between you, Cadewyn, and Lethander.” 

“As long as she leaves me alone, there won’t be one.” Fenris growled as he tried to find a comfortable position to lay in.

Anders didn’t want their reunion tainted, so he nodded and maneuvered Fenris so he had his head on Anders’ chest. “What are you planning to do with Danarius’ house?” he asked instead. 

“I haven’t decided, I just ...wanted it. Why?” Fenris asked as he traced his name across Anders chest slowly.

“No real reason. I was just curious. We could burn it to the ground if you want. Or turn it into a warden outpost like we did with his house in Kirkwall.” 

“No, it’s mine and it will remain mine.” Fenris said with a hint of tinge of anger.

“It was just a suggestion,” Anders said calmly. “It’s your villa.” 

“Glad you understand.” Fenris said before he started to trace Anders name across the blond warden’s chest. 

“Is this… Is this going to be a conflict between us?” Anders asked. “Me being commander? It will change some of our dynamic when it comes to warden business.” 

“It shouldn’t, why?” Fenris stilled his fingers and looked into his husband’s eyes. “Do _you_ think it’s going to be a problem?”

“No. At least I hope not. I’m not Aedan, but my time being the head of the infirmary has taught me I can be a bit exacting when it comes to how things are ran.” 

“I shouldn’t even be senior warden, I don’t have the fucking taint so some commander I’ll be, I can’t even go with anyone into the Deep Roads.” Fenris said bitterly.

“I won’t be going much at all,” Anders said. “Which unlike Aedan I’m pretty happy about. We’ll figure it out, Fenris.” 

“I suppose.” the elven warden said as he resumed tracing out Anders’ true name across his skin.

“I never want to be a part of another war, though,” Anders whispered. “So many dead and dying came through the medical tent, Fenris.”

“Well, with this done hopefully there won’t be anymore war love.” the elf stopped again and looked to his husband. “What will you do if blood mages try to Join?”

“I don’t know,” Anders said honestly. “It goes wrong, almost every time. Demons can’t be trusted.” 

“We’ll figure it out once we’re ready to even recruit. I have a feeling that won’t be for a while.” Fenris said softly. He glanced at his wedding ring then up at Anders before he spoke again. “The villa…” 

“Yes?” Anders asked. 

“I want...I need something that is mine. That is why I wanted it.”

“And now you have it.” Anders stroked his fingers through Fenris’ hair. 

“I...I will need it checked for traps, magical and otherwise.” the elven fighter said quietly as he caressed.

“Zev and I can go through the place whenever you want. I’m sure he’d be happy to.”

“I’d rather not risk either of you for what Danarius may have left to safeguard the place.” Fenris turned to his side and stretched. “It’s not like I’m ready to take it right now anyway.”

“Are you… Are you going back to Arlathan?” Anders asked hesitantly. 

“For just a few days, there are somethings I would like to have here and to leave a report for Rhys’ Seneschal so he does not wonder where I got off to without a word.” he turned to look at his husband. “Do you wish to come with me?”

“Yes!” Anders said enthusiastically.

“Then we’ll tell Aedan over breakfast and head back before lunch. Then...we’ll come back here.” Fenris sounded less than enthused about the idea but knew he was needed, and it wasn’t as if he had to set foot in the villa unless he wanted to.

“Or I could come back,” Anders offered. “You don’t have to be here until we have a place ready for an outpost. I don’t want you to push yourself.” 

“I’ll figure it out while we’re in Arlathan. We’re in charge now, that means I don’t have the luxury of moping in my bed for a month until I’m supposed to report in, Anders.” Fenris sighed as he traced the long scar over Anders heart.

“Hey, I’m the commander now. If I order you to stay in bed and pleasure me, you have to do it now, right?” 

“No, I’m your second in command, so I can negate your orders if it is in conflict with what is best for the order.” Fenris said with a devilish grin. “I’ve spent some time reading the Warden’s regulations and rules.”

“What if I got hit with some sort of… sex spell and you had to fuck me blind for days in order to prevent me from dying?” Anders asked, the laughter in his eyes giving lie to the seriousness of his voice.

“Sure, that’s doable.” Fenris said with a hint of laughter.

“See! We’ll have the best working relationship!” Anders yawned. 

“Go to sleep.” Fenris muttered tiredly.

“I don’t take orders from you!” Anders laughed. He waved his hand and sniffed out the candles with a spark of magic. 

“Don’t let that title go to your head.” Fenris said before he drifted off.

“Warden-Commander,” Anders whispered as his eyes started to close. “Maker…” 

“Too late now, go to sleep.” Fenris huffed.

**  
When they appeared in the courtyard of Arlathan the next morning after breakfast, Anders had to take several deep gulps of air in order not to vomit all over the wildflowers. He placed his hands on his knees, color slowly returning to his face.

“At some point I’m going to get used to that, right?”

“Maybe…” Fenris shrugged as he looked around to orient himself before he pointed to the main hall.

“Ugh…” Anders swallowed a few times, and when he was sure his breakfast was staying put, he followed after Fenris. 

“Have some tea and make sure there’s mint in it, it will help settle your stomach.” Fenris said as they walked into the Hall.

“Yes, Lord Iefyr.” Anders moved to head to the dining hall to get some of the suggested tea.

“Funny, very funny Warden Commander Iefyr.” Fenris said as he followed behind his husband.

Kolvar and Velanna were in the same spots they always occupied. Velanna did a double take when she saw that Anders was with Fenris. she made to get up, but her lips pressed in a thin line and she sat back down again. 

“Hello, Anders,” she said instead.

“That’s Warden-Commander Iefyr, or Warden-Commander Anders,” he said with a grin.

“Excuse me?” she asked incredulously. 

“You’re looking at the new Warden-Commander of Tevinter. Aedan gave me the post and Fenris second in command yesterday.” 

“I… Congratulations,” she said with all sincerity. 

“That’s Senior-Warden Fenris.” he said quietly. 

Velanna pretended he hadn’t even spoken. “I’m glad that you’re alright,” she told Anders. “I’ve been worried about all of you.” 

Kolvar for his part remained silent as he watched the exchange.

“When a warden senior to you addresses you, you _will_ answer, Warden Velanna.” Fenris said as he gave her a once over. He didn’t have to be her friend but he wouldn’t let her get away with insubordination either.

Velanna drew in a sharp breath. “Sorry, Senior-Warden Fenris,” she said through gritted teeth.

“Passable apology, though I know it’s insincere.” Fenris said with a vicious smile before he turned to head in. “I’ll see you in our rooms, I need to check in with the Seneschal and make arrangements to return to Minrathous.” 

Velanna slammed the book she had been reading closed and rose to her feet. “May I be excused Commander Anders?” she asked, her eyes filled with fury.

“I uh… yes?” Anders said. 

“Is this going to be an issue for you? I can send him away now Velanna.” Kolvar said as he rose to comfort her.

“No,” she said in ancient Elvhen. Kolvar had been teaching her so she could better read some of the tomes they had found. “But thank you.” 

“Just give the word and I can rescind his access to Arlathan, as I will not have our work interrupted for this pettiness.” Kolvar replied.

While Anders could partially read old Elvhen, he couldn’t speak it. Still he managed to catch some of what was said. 

“Everyone needs to calm down,” he said. “Velanna, you don’t have to stand on ceremony with me. You can come and go. Fenris you… You two need to stop this.” 

“Is that an order from my Commander, or a request from my husband?” Fenris asked as he paused on the stairs. 

“Both,” Anders said. 

Fenris’ jaw flexed and he felt like his teeth would crack if he clenched his mouth shut any tighter but he saluted Anders then turned to go so that he wouldn’t lash out at him. He considered whether or not to address it later, or let it go as he went in search of the Seneschal.

Anders let out a heavy sigh and his eyes rolled up to the ceiling. “I love you both, but Maker help me.” 

“Let it go,” Velanna said as she sat back down. “If he wants me to address him formally, then I will do it. I don’t have to speak to him unless I have no other choice.” 

“Do you see how insane that is?” Anders asked. “For the love of Andraste, Velanna. Your stubbornness and his could crush mountains.” He glanced down at the scrolls and books spread out before. 

“And what are you doing?” 

She and Kolvar exchanged a look. “Sit down and we’ll tell you,” she said. “But you might want a drink first.” 

**  
Fenris was in his office, working on a report to leave for Rhys. The remains of a cold lunch had been shoved aside and he’d ignored the chime for the evening meal. Writing was still a chore for him, and he’d wanted to leave a crisp, legible sheaf of parchment for the elvhen king to review. 

There was a faint knock on the door, and before Fenris could reply, Anders opened it and staggered in, his face pale. “We need to talk,” he whispered.

Fenris looked up and sighed before he capped his quill and looked to his husband. “About?”

“Do you…” Anders rubbed at his face, his stubble pricking his palms. “Do you know what Kolvar and Velanna have been doing?”

“No, I’ve made it a point to keep away from them. Kolvar also made it clear my help wasn’t required or wanted. Why?” Fenris asked as he fought to keep the snide commentary that popped into his head to himself.

“They… They’re working on a cure. A cure for the blight. Kolvar when he was… Kolvar has been working on it for centuries and Velanna is helping him now, combining their knowledge. I think… I think they might be onto something.”

“Then tell Aedan, I’m sure he’d be interested in their work.” Fenris said tiredly as he folded his arms and stared at his husband.

“They’re planning on testing soon… Testing on… on Velanna,” Anders said quietly. “She won’t listen to me. It’s dangerous, Fenris.” 

“You’re a Warden-Commander now, you can order her to stop.” the elven warrior said quietly. He didn’t care what she did, and he wasn’t going to stop her from being foolish.

Anders stared at Fenris. “I tried. I tried, but she told me that they’re close and she wasn’t going to stop. I…” He let out a groan of frustration. 

“So she would throw away Mythal’s blessing? Hurt the men she claims to love? Unsurprising that she can be so selfish.” Fenris sneered as he considered what idiocy she was up to. “Then get Aedan, he is her commander and can stop her. Or get my father, perhaps she will listen to him, if I speak she’d do it just to spite me. Not that I care what she does, but I would not see my father or Cadewyn hurt by her stupidity.”

“She said she was…” Anders stopped himself. “Take me back. I’ll get them to talk some sense into her.” 

Fenris growled under his breath as he considered his husband. “You get her and I’ll take all of you back, I’m not a ferry.”

Anders shook his head. “You really don’t care, do you?” 

“Do you have one reason why I should give a damn about her? She...she’s not worth my time is what she is. Now do you want to get someone to talk to her or are we going to argue about her all night?” Fenris said in a tight, clipped tone.

“She said she doesn’t want her child to grow up only to lose their parents in fifteen years to the Calling,” Anders whispered. He got to his feet. “I’ll take care of this, Fenris. I’m a Warden-Commander now, you’re right.” 

Fenris stared at Anders for a drawn out moment then made to go, he was not going to argue with him before they’d been back a day. Especially not over Velanna being foolish.

Anders turned and left the room, striding back purposefully towards the dining hall. 

Fenris hurled the first thing he laid his hands on at the wall and let out a string of Tevene cursing that could be heard halfway down the hall as Anders left.

Anders didn’t stop until he was in the dining hall. He grabbed Velanna by the upper arm, hauling her to her feet. “We need to talk. Excuse me,” he said to Kolvar, before dragging her way despite her protests.

He took her to a sitting room and slammed the door shut. “You can’t do this,” he said. You don’t know if this spell will work. You don’t know what effects it will have on your baby. You’re not stupid when it comes to magic, Velanna. You’re a smart mage. You _know_ these things.”

Velanna’s hands clenched at her sides. Her eyes hardened and she opened her mouth to retort. 

But a sob escaped her instead. 

“Oh shit,” Anders exclaimed. 

**  
Fenris remained in his office long after Anders had gone. He stared into the fire and pondered if he should refuse Aedan’s offer but still move with Anders to Minrathous, clear out the Villa and make it his refuge in the damned city. Not even a full day with their command they were already at each other’s throats.

A few hours after Anders had left, there was another knock on his door. “Fenris?” Anders’ voice drifted through the door.

The elf called out for Anders to enter, before he turned back to the fire and his thoughts.

Anders opened the door and slipped inside, closing it quietly behind him. “Fenris?” he said again. 

“Yes?” he replied without turning to face Anders.

“She won’t do the ritual they came up with on herself,” he said. “I talked her out of it.” 

“Alright.” the elven warden said tiredly, his gaze focused on the flames before him.

Anders sighed. “Are you angry with me?” 

“I have been wondering if this is a good idea. Not even a day after we’d been given command, and we’re at odds. I ...I …” Fenris faltered and scrubbed his hand over his face before he spoke again. “Perhaps I should just go back to Ferelden, or remain a civilian and give up being a warden.”

“I…” Anders closed his eyes. “You do what you need to, and so will I.” 

“What would you have me do? You worry about her driving a wedge between myself, my father and Cadewyn and look at us today. What if she remains in Tevinter, what if Cadewyn chooses to stay or Lethander? I do not have to like her, but I will not accept disrespect Anders. It’s like the little bit of happiness I had over the promotion, was sucked away by what happened earlier.” Fenris rubbed at his temples and sighed. 

“Why can’t I just have one thing...just one thing go right?” he muttered more to himself than anything else.

There were so many things Anders wanted to say, but he couldn't seem to make the words move past his lips. Instead, he said nothing, watching Fenris’ profile backlit by the fire. 

“Well? Or are you going to remain silent?” Fenris asked tensely.

“I don’t want to fight with you, Fenris,” Anders finally said. “You’ve made up your mind, and there is nothing I can say that will change it.” 

“I haven’t made up my mind. I am tired, and it’s too late for us not to fight. So what do you want of me? Of this, us?” Fenris asked again as he continued to massage his temples in an attempt to make his headache cease.

“You baited her earlier,” Anders finally said. “And don't tell me that you didn’t. You could have ignored her as she did you, but you had to get a dig in and used rules as a way to do it. You might not care what happens to her, but I do. You don’t have to like her. You don’t have to talk to her or be her friend, but damnit, Fenris, you have to stop blaming other people for your bad behavior. You weren’t happy the night before about this command, yet now you are saying that what happiness you did have has been taken away by someone else. No one can take your happiness like that unless you let them.” 

He paused for a breath. “I’m going to be gone for a few days. I have to know that you two can leave each other alone.” 

“I’m going back to Amaranthine, she can have her precious work without my presence. Will that ease your mind, Commander?” Fenris said with a glare towards his husband before he resumed massaging his temples.

“Don’t be such a child,” Anders said. 

“If I’m not here, she’s left alone. Isn’t that what you want?” Fenris said testily.

“I want you to take responsibility for your own emotions,” Anders replied. “It’s always someone elses fault that you are happy, sad, angry, or hurt. It’s never you.” 

“I am taking responsibility for my emotions, by removing myself so I don’t give in to the temptation to bother her. But instead, I will stay, and you have my word I won’t speak to her, or bother her.” Fenris stood up and grabbed his scabbard so he could go elsewhere. He was reaching a point where he was going to lash out and he didn’t want that. 

“I’ll see you in four days,” Anders said as he turned to leave. 

Fenris brushed past him and slammed the office door on the way out. He was furious and needed to be alone.

Anders stared at the still vibrating door and sighed. He was putting a lot of trust in Velanna and Kolvar. He hoped it was worth it. 

**

It had been three days since their fight, three days of restlessness as Fenris wondered where Anders was and why he hadn’t seen the mage in that time. Unless another Light Warrior had ferried him back to Minrathous, he had to still be in Arlathan. 

When the fourth day rolled over, Fenris was a mess of nerves and worry, but he didn’t know where to look for Anders, their bond seemed muted almost when he tried to seek his husband out. That didn’t help him feel any better about whatever he’d gotten up to. When he realized he couldn’t focus on anything, he went back to their rooms to try for a nap before he worried himself sick.

A few hours later there was a soft knock on his door. “Lord Iefyr?” came a woman’s voice. 

“Enter.” Fenris called out as he tugged a tunic over his head and waited for someone to enter.

One of the guards stepped inside, her features obscured by her ornate helmet. “You wanted to be notified when Warden-Commander Iefyr returned? He has just now entered the courtyard,” she said with a bow. 

“Thank you, Guardswoman Melindra. Dismissed.” Fenris said quietly as he waited for her to leave so he could head off to the courtyard.

She gave him another bow and backed out of the room.

Fenris went out to the courtyard, and watched as Anders came closer to the inner gate, his expression neutral though he wanted to run out and hug his husband. He was still worried about how they’d left off.

When Anders drew closer, Fenris could see that he was filthy, and at one point, his robes were torn up his leg. He had a black eye that he had seemed to have forgotten to heal, and in his hands was a sack. He drew up short when he saw Fenris, relief in his eyes. 

“Hey, love. You have no idea how glad I am to see you.” 

Fenris let his gaze roam over Anders then let a bit of relief show in his expression. “You’re hurt, what happened to you?” he asked once Anders was face to face with him.

Anders held up the sack. “Darkspawn took exception to me removing his heart. Velanna and Kolvar needed one.” 

That made Fenris’ brows draw down in a scowl before he spoke. “I will have the servants run you a bath if you would like to deliver that thing. I will have food sent to...our rooms for when you are ready.” 

“I want to kiss you do bad, but I’m filthy,” Anders bemoaned. 

“If you’ve been near Darkspawn you should not touch me anyway. The taint will kill me remember?” Fenris said as he took a cautious step back.

“If this works, we don’t have to worry about that anymore. The cure isn’t just for the taint that the wardens have, but a cure for blight sickness. It would mean that Grey Wardens would no longer have to take the Joining.” Anders grinned.

Fenris looked skeptical but didn’t say what was on his mind. “Let’s get you cleaned up and fed. I’ll be in our rooms when you’re done.” 

Anders wanted to say more, about how he’d had a lot of time to think when he had been alone in the dark of the Deep Roads. But now wasn’t the time, and he desperately wanted to feel clean again. 

“I’ll see you in our rooms. I have to get clean and make sure I burn my clothes. I don’t want to accidently taint anything or anyone.” He gave Fenris a lopsided grin. 

"I'll see you in our rooms then." Fenris gave him a smile then waved a servant down on his way back inside.

Anders wrinkled his nose as he glanced down at the sack in his hands. He’s have to drop this off first before coming back outside to burn his clothes after taking a bath. Just walking into Arlathan with the stench of the Deep Roads on him made his skin crawl. 

An hour later he was freshly bathed and wearing clean robes, his still damp hair slicked back from his face. He was weary, but getting cleaned up had given him some of his energy back. He opened the door to the room he shared with Fenris and walked inside. 

"Feel better?" Fenris asked as he took the tops off the platters that covered the table.

“So much,” Anders said, practically salivating at the smell of fresh cooked food. He tried, he really did to walk normally to the table, but it still ended up being more of a scramble.

Fenris laughed as he watched Anders dig in. "That's all for you, take it easy."

At the first bite, Anders closed his eyes in bliss. He swallowed and opened his eyes again. “Rations for four days, and to top it off the food in Arlathan is always the best thing.” 

"Welcome, but slow down you don't need to eat everything in one breath." Fenris poured himself some wine as he watched Anders try to inhale his dinner.

With a force of will, Anders forced himself to eat slowly. He thoroughly chewed every bit, moaning at times as the rich flavors burst on his tongue. When he was finished with his first plate, he pushed it aside for the next. With his stomach partially sated, he was able to speak this time.

“Remind me to never go into the Deep Roads alone again. Maker, that was a mistake.” 

"You don't say. What made it so terrible?" Fenris asked

Anders paused with a bit of perfectly cooked carrot hovering above his lips. “It’s the Deep Roads. Darkspawn, darkness, and damp. At least the parts that don’t have active lava flows going through it are damp. It was lonely too. I kept wishing I had brought you with me and berated myself over and over for being so stupid before I had left.”

"I can't go remember?" Fenris said softly.

“Sorry…” Anders fell silent once more. “But if this works, Fenris… If Kolvar and Velanna are right, it could help so many people, not just you and me.” 

The elf shrugged and continued drinking his wine. "When do you wish to return to Minrathous? We've already been gone longer than we'd planned."

“Not until Kolvar and Velanna are ready to…” Anders put his fork down. “I told them I would volunteer for the ritual. I don’t want to go back until I know it works or not.” 

Fenris jumped up and snarled at his husband. "You did what?!"

“I told them I would participate,” Anders repeated. “I took the initiative.” He knew it had been stupid of him to promise something like that without talking it over with Fenris first. 

"No...no! You, how could you do that? All the shit we've gone through, the fights we've had over doing this very thing?' How could you do this?!" Fenris screamed in rage.

“I’m sorry, Fenris. I really am. I should’ve talked it over with you first. But I don’t… I don’t want to leave you alone. You’re going to outlive me by a very long time. There’s no Calling for you anymore. But me? How long do you think I have left before I need to go into the Deep Roads?”

Fenris stood up and went to the fireplace, but remained silent as he fought to control his temper.

“If this works, there’s no Calling for any of us. We can recruit more people because we can cure the taint. People won’t die in the Joining anymore.” Anders scrubbed at his face. 

"I don’t care. We promised to not make decisions like this on our own. You could fucking die, Anders." Fenris snapped

“I know.” Anders buried his face in his hands. “But I’m a Warden-Commander now. Things like this are something I can’t allow someone else to do if I can help it. I had to ask myself, ‘What would Aedan have done?’ and the answer was simple--he would have volunteered rather than let another warden try it first.” 

"I don't care."

Fenris went to the door and glared at his husband. "Do what you want, but I'm furious and hurt."

“Stay and talk to me, Fenris,” Anders pleaded. “Talk to me like my husband, talk to me like you’re my Senior Warden who needs to give me advice whether I ask for it or not. Do I return to Minrathous and get Aedan or do I go through with this on my own? If I get Aedan, then he and Zev will be right where we are now. If I don’t, I risk you hating me for this choice.” 

Fenris let his head hit the door with a loud thump and a string of expletives that probably carried past the thick wood. He finally crossed the room and sat at the table with an angry scowl. “You actually care about my opinion now? After you’ve volunteered yourself for this harebrained scheme of theirs? Don’t give me that shit about talking to you like I’m your husband or second in command now that the damage is done. Wardens need the taint to track Darkspawn, to kill Archdemon’s. Wardens aren’t wardens without the taint Anders.”

The elven fighter got up and paced as he continued on with a litany of why the experiment was a bad idea. “What if you die? What if this goes horribly wrong? What if you can’t cure anyone and they still die in the Joining? What then, Anders, I’m sorry, Warden Commander Anders? Can you live with yourself if you save these wardens from the very thing that helps them fight Darkspawn and then they go out and get killed when they get ambushed or taken out by bands of them in the Deep Roads? What then Anders?” Fenris kicked a chair as he went by and stepped over it after it toppled to it’s side. He was on a tear and he wasn’t going to be denied his say.

“This...you have no idea what this ritual will do to you. What if it strips your magic, or takes you away? Sirad’s not here, you die from this, you will stay dead and where does that leave me, Aedan, Zevran, everyone who cares about you? What about your mother? Did you think about what would happen to her if she loses a son she just got back after years and years of suffering? You would risk all that, your new command on their hunch? Well?” Fenris had rounded on his husband at the end of his last trip around the room and was in his space, his voice reduced to a rasp and his expression cycled from angry to wounded, finally to terror in the space of a few breaths.

Anders blinked. “You’re right.” 

Two words made Fenris lose his steam, his fury. Instead he leaned back and blinked in surprise. “I’m...right?”

“I hadn’t thought about the Archdemon. They are the whole reason why we have the Joining. Not to sense the darkspawn or have an immunity to the taint, but to kill an Archdemon.” Anders grinned. “I did ask for your advice. You’re suppose to tell me when I am making a stupid decision and why. Aedan has Zev and Nate to tell him not to go off on harebrained schemes. I have you.” He frowned. “Is it some sort of requirement to be impulsive in order to be a Warden-Commander?” 

“I don’t know.” Fenris was still kind of flummoxed at Anders capitulation. He was sure they’d have another verbal brawl before the day was out. “I honestly expected you to fight me on this.”

“I asked you for advice, something I should have done earlier. Sorry about that. I just saw an answer to several problems and wanted them to continue. It was a selfish choice.” Anders drummed his fingers on the table. “Or it was partially. Velanna isn’t seeing things clearly like I wasn’t. She just sees a way to make sure she and your father will be around for their child. Kolvar is not… They’ve become obsessed with this and I got swept up into it.” 

“Kolvar used to be the architect, in case you all have forgotten. Aedan should have killed him when he took Sirad’s blood, but that was a while ago.” Fenris righted the chair he’d knocked over and sat down to gather his words before he went on.

“I have no love for Velanna, but I know that papa is _excited_ for this child, miracle of Mythal it seems to be. I would not see him grieve a lover again, even if I cannot stand her. Cadewyn has done me no wrong and he is experiencing the expectation for the first time and I would not deny him happiness, even if I am angry and bitter about it. If for no other reason, she should drop this foolishness, at least until their child is born. You are a mage, you need to talk to her about that, or Sirad, Void anyone who she’ll actually listen to. But do not let your desires taint your Command before it’s begun, Anders.”

Fenris grabbed the half-empty bottle of wine and took a long swig to quench his thirst then looked to Anders once more.

“She can’t stay here,” Anders finally said. “Neither of them can. We need to take them back to Minrathous with us where they can be watched to make sure that they don’t cross a line with this. I don’t think anyone can stop them, but we can make sure that they are supervised and have an outside voice to hear.”

He held out his hand for the bottle. “Aedan has been searching for too long for this very thing. I can’t stop them from doing it. We bring them to Minrathous and that way they won’t be secreted in Arlathan by themselves doing Maker knows what.” 

Fenris handed over the bottle and tilted his head in thought for a moment. “You will be in charge, therefore you cannot run the infirmary as you normally would. I doubt Varania will stay in Minrathous, not being involved with Zevran as she is. Perhaps offer her a role as the healer? You can be a back up once she is too far along to continue on and while she heals afterward. Sirad will be too busy putting Tevinter to rights to serve in two places at once. I don’t like her, but I have to admit she’s an alright healer.” 

Anders’ lips curved in a huge smile. “Why, Senior-Warden Fenris, I do believe that is an excellent idea.” 

“Which leaves you with the problem of us being at each other’s throats. You wanted command? Here’s your first problem to resolve. For the sake of making our outpost run smoothly, I will tolerate her but she does not respect me, and I will not abide insubordination in the ranks, no matter who it is.” Fenris grinned before he took the bottle back, saluted his husband and gave him a grin.

Anders exhaled slowly. “Well now… That has always been the problem with the two of you. Neither one of you easily let things slide. Separating you two hasn’t worked, and neither has the two of you ignoring each other. Invariably, one of you just has to make a comment to the other and we’re back at square one. You’re going to have a sibling, Fenris, never mind Velanna, just think on that. Can you honestly say that you want nothing to do with this child, that you will blame the baby for the actions of its mother? Although maybe if Velanna thought that way she wouldn’t have slept with Lethander,” Anders muttered the last.

Fenris folded his arms and stared at Anders. “Don’t switch the subject. We are discussing the two of us learning to deal with each other in the Minrathous Keep. The child...that’s another issue, that can be discussed later. You are the Warden-Commander, we’re two charges that cannot get along. Solve the problem, don’t deflect.” 

His eyebrows rose in surprise. “Very well. Then think on this. The two of you have a few things in common--you’re both stubborn, you both don’t back down when you feel like you are being attacked, and finally, you both have an ingrained sense of duty. I don’t think either one of you would ever let the other one down when it came to it. She is a warden, a sister that fights the dark alongside you. You are the sword and she is the magic. You both have sworn to protect those that cannot protect themselves, at the cost of your own lives if need be. You both know the risks if the Grey Wardens fail in their duty, you’ve both seen it first hand.” 

Anders took a drink from the bottle. “And you’ve both made mistakes. Several of them. But you are still here, doing your duties. You don’t have to like her, or get along with her, but you need to do your duty when it comes to her. I’ll tell her the same thing. The fighting between the two of you not only puts you both in danger, but the rest of us as well. But I’m trusting in your sense of duty to never harm her, and to fight side by side with her.” 

“Will you give her the same speech? Remind her not to pick fights with me? In case you’ve forgotten, this escalated when she pushed me when I was not...when I was not alright, forced the issue and then summoned a Sylvan? She shouldn’t be fighting anything until after that child is born anyway. I’ve been entrusted to lead Anders, do you think me so petty I would mistreat someone I’m responsible for?” Fenris took the bottle and tipped it up to finish it off, then opened the remaining bottle so he could hand it back to his husband.

“I don’t, and that’s my point. And I’ll give her the same exact speech, and add on something else I’m going to tell you too. I’m not Aedan. I never will be, and although I might make choices based on his example, I won’t run things the same way. The duels, it never happens with my wardens. That’s the way the Ander people solve their disputes and look where it got me? That’s how Aedan does it, and while it might make someone feel better for a time, it solves nothing in the long run. I’m a healer, and although I can throw a mean fireball, I would rather that not be the answer.” 

“If you’ll recall, most of the times I’ve been in a duel? I didn’t start them. I know you’re not Aedan, I know that too well. If you did run things like he does, I’d be alarmed.” Fenris reached over and snagged a scrap of meat from the remainder of Anders meal as he awaited his husband’s reply.

“I know you didn’t, but Aedan allowed them to happen. Sometimes he encouraged them. If I have to split the two of you apart, I will, but I won’t tolerate sniping at each other, or any challenges. I love you both too much for that, and it sets a bad precedence. She could have killed you, or you her. Not on purpose, but it very easily could have happened. She’s a good healer, even though she doesn’t think so. I’ll give her the infirmary in the new outpost, let her have the run of it. She can stay in safety with her child, and the two of you don’t need to work together unless it’s called for, but then you both will be doing your duties, her with healing, and you with protecting.” 

Fenris picked at the remains of Anders meal while he considered the mage Commander’s words. “That’s all well and good, but you haven’t addressed her not respecting my authority Anders. There will be situations where you may not be around, or I will need to interact with her and if she refuses to acknowledge my position, it will be a problem.” 

“I’m going to make sure she does. Your task will be to remind her civilly if she does forget herself. Don’t add fuel to the fire.” Anders propped his chin up in his hand. “There’s reminding someone, and then there’s forcing it on them. You don’t react well to the latter any better than I do. Neither does Velanna. We’ve had way too many people in our lives try to dictate to us how we think and live. A harsh reminder only gets our backs up.” 

Fenris simply nodded and finished off the bits of food from the platter before he took the bottle and went to the bed. “Very well.”

“And if I do something stupid again, you need to tell me. You’re my second, I need you to keep me grounded. We all know I have a bad habit with being impulsive.” 

“Hopefully you will listen to me when I do remind you of these things.” Fenris said before he set the wine aside so he could undo the toggles on his tunic. 

Anders opened his mouth to reply when a loud pounding on the door erupted in the room. “Fenris? Anders?” Aedan bellowed. “I can feel Anders in there, open up!”

Anders jerked in startlement and jumped to his feet to open the door. Aedan and Cadewyn stood in the hallway, armed to the teeth.

“Where the fuck have you two been!” Aedan shouted. “Is everything alright here? We expected you back days ago.” 

Fenris arched an eyebrow at them and sat back down tiredly. “This one is on you, Warden-Commander.” 

“I’m already seriously regretting accepting this promotion,” Anders groused as he let them in, shutting the door behind them. He waved at the seats around the table. “You might as well sit down, this is going to take a bit, especially since my second has decided to sit back and enjoy the show.” 

Fenris merely raised the bottle in mock salute and took a drink before he settled on the bed to watch. 

Aedan sat down with the sound of the steel plates of his armor creaking against each other. Cadewyn took the seat next to him, and Anders sat across from them, his mind searching on where to started. 

“So… Velanna and Kolvar are working on a cure for the taint,” he decided to begin. As concisely as possible, he filled the two men in on what had been going on since he and Fenris had arrived back in Arlathan. He told them about everything he knew that Velanna and Kolvar were doing, and the decision he had made to help them. He told them about going into the Deep Roads and retrieving the heart.

“And then my second told me what an idiot I was being and now I have to get Kolvar and Velanna to Minrathous before they can try to talk someone as impulsive as I am into doing their ritual,” he finished. “I’m also starting to wonder why you don’t drink more, Aedan. Maker knows I want to now.” 

“You…” Aedan sputtered, at a loss for words. 

Cadewyn stood and left the room with a furious expression. He was going to find his lover and have a word about their plans. Especially since she would endanger more than herself. 

Fenris’ eyebrows shot up at the sound of the door slamming with Cadewyn’s exit. “I wonder if we’ll be able to hear him in here.” 

“Maybe he’ll be able to talk some sense into her,” Anders sighed. “I’m too close to this as it is.” 

“A cure… for the taint…” Aedan mumbled. “How close are they?” 

Anders arched an eyebrow. “According to them? Very close. But it can do nothing for the Grey Warden, Aedan. Fenris pointed out to me that we still need the taint to kill an Archdemon.” 

“We do… But if it works, we might not need the Calling anymore. Think about it, Anders, if we can cure the taint in us, we can let people leave the wardens when they are too weary of this life.”

“What, be a retired Grey Warden and take up gardening?” Anders scoffed. 

“If someone wants,” Aedan said in all seriousness.

“Settle in a nice quiet cottage, a bunch of cats, sleep all day. Could be nice.” Fenris said as he stared at Anders wedding band, then glanced at his own. “I’m going to get a bath, you two talk.”

“You want the best of both worlds,” Anders said in sudden understanding. The Joining, but a way out of it when a Grey Warden gets on in years that doesn’t require us to go and die in the Deep Roads.”

“Exactly.” Aedan sat back in his chair and grinned at Anders and Fenris. “We just need to make sure that no one gets hurt. Explain this ritual to me.” 

“Love, would you be willing to bring us back another bottle of wine on your way back from the baths?” Anders asked Fenris. “This is going to take a while.” 

“Of course, I’ll take the long way around, so you have time to talk.” Fenris left them and headed down the hall for a soak and to think.

**  
Velanna sat in her usual spot in the dining hall, this time alone. Kolvar was examining the heart they had received, and after she ate she was to join him. She absently picked at the fruit in front of her. what had once tasted good, now was beginning to bore her. 

Cadewyn spotted Velanna and came over with a shout of her name. “Velanna, how could you?” 

Velanna whirled around in her chair, her eyes going wide. “You know,” she whispered in horror.

“Oh yes, and unless you want to give every single servant and Light Warrior in Arlathan a show, you’re going to come with me right now.” Cadewyn’s brands had lit up, and he looked as if he was going to explode in rage.

Not wanting to start a fight in public, Velanna got to her feet and went over to him. “I can explain,” she began. 

“Not a word until we are in my quarters, not one word.” Cadewyn hissed as he led her to his rooms and shut the door. He set his weapon aside and turned on her. “Are you entirely crazy? You would risk our child with this foolish idea of yours?”

“I’m trying to help her,” Velanna said. “I don’t want her to lose two of her parents so soon. If I can get rid of the taint in Lethander and I, then she won’t.” She crossed her arms over her chest. “I don’t want to die and leave you, leave her, alone.” 

“Didn’t you think maybe you should have asked me and Lethander about this? Not try some unknown ritual and endanger yourself, the child and someone you call a friend? Mythal save us from yourself. Can you not see the danger, Velanna?” Cadewyn tried not to shout but it was difficult.

“I know, I know,” she cried. “But I came here and all I could think of was that I’m supposed to do something, that Mythal had given me a sign. This baby has overcome the taint in me. If Mythal’s power could do that, and take away the taint in Fenris, help me revive blighted earth, then what else could it do? Kolvar knows… Or knows some of it. He spent centuries working on this very thing, studying the blight and the darkspawn. I just wanted… I just wanted to have us live. I’m sorry, Cadewyn. I kept thinking I needed to tell you, to tell someone, but I was afraid people would try and stop us.”

“You’re damn right I’m going to stop you. What is wrong with you? With Kolvar? You two have gotten obsessed with no one here to tell you to stop. You… both of you are mad. You will not endanger this child, do you hear me? You will not risk your life, or Anders or Kolvar’s. It ends now, Velanna.” Cadewyn snarled as he stalked around the room.

“I won’t endanger lives,” she promised. “But I won’t stop either. I can swear not to try and do the ritual on anyone without first making sure it won’t hurt someone. I can swear not to try it on myself or Anders, but I won’t stop. We’re so close now, Cadewyn.” 

"I don’t care," Cadewyn snapped. "You are going to stop this, Velanna."

“What? No,” she said. “I won’t endanger myself, Cadewyn.” 

"You already have, you have no idea what you might have done while trying to work out this ritual." The Light Warrior Captain paced angrily.

Velanna sat down on the edge of the bed. “I’m not a complete idiot,” she told him. “I do know how to be careful despite recent evidence.” She sighed. “What can I promise in order to make you feel better about this, other than stopping that is?” 

"Nothing." Cadewyn said as he stared at his lover.

“You would ask me to give this up then?” she whispered. 

"I would, but you'll just do as you please anyway. Any repercussions are on your head. I hope you can live with that.”

She got to her feet. “Then take me to Minrathous,” she told him. “But you have to bring Kolvar as well. I won’t leave him alone here to do this on his own. If I can’t help him, I at least owe it to him to make sure that he isn’t alone in his endeavor and has help from someone else.” She wouldn’t look at Cadewyn and wrapped her arms around her middle. 

"In the morning, it's a long way and I can only ferry so many of you. Though Anders and Fenris will hopefully return after Aedan has chewed them out for being gone this long with no word. I'll be back after I've spoken with them." Cadewyn huffed tiredly as he embraced his lover. "I am...I will be calm before I return."

“You can’t wrap me in a cloud for the rest of my life, Cadewyn.” She stood stiffly in his embrace, but didn’t try to move away. “I can’t ignore what Mythal is trying to tell me either.”

"Just...let it go for now. We came when we heard no word from them for days, I've had enough worry for a while." He kissed her on the cheek and sighed. "Lethander will be upset with you, you know that right?"

“Everyone is upset with me for some reason or another. I have grown used to it, and I have promised I would stop.” She relaxed a little bit in his arms. “I can’t stay here anymore, either way. I have no purpose here. At least in Minrathous I will be with the two of you again. The slights sting less with you both in my life.” 

"What slights? Or do you mean Fenris still?" Cadewyn sighed and led her to the bed. "I know you hate him but you both are culpable in this situation Velanna. Can't you be the better warden?"

“I have been,” she told him.” I tried to ignore him, and he told me not to ignore a Senior-Warden. I addressed him properly as per the regulations. If he wishes to have me treat him as a Senior-Warden and nothing more, then I shall if it means I will not have to speak to him otherwise. He has made his opinions about me very clear.” 

"You are two Varterral's in a nest, I swear to Mythal." Cadewyn pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath. 

"Perhaps this would be a chance to get to a place where neither if you is openly hostile with the other. It's going to make Anders life harder as a new Warden-Commander and there's Lethander to consider. Fenris is his son, do you really want a rift to deepen? Can you try, please? For the sake of the chd and peace." Cadewyn practically begged.

“You do not have to plead with me,” she said. “I am trying, that is what I’m attempting to tell you. It kills me that I’m hurting Lethander because of this. Do you know many times I wish I had never…” She closed her eyes. “The two of you are the best thing to happen to me since before I lost my clan. But being with me has caused you both nothing but aggravation and pain. I’m learning how to let what he does not affect me, but it is hard. I knew that this would happen, that our fight would drag you both in the middle of it, but I slept with you two anyway.”

"Will you try with Fenris or not? That's what I asked, nothing else." Cadewyn repeated.

“I just said twice before that I would,” she said in aggravation. “What do you wish me to promise so that you will believe me?” 

"I want to see your words in action, you've promised before and not kept your word love. That duel for example?" Cadewyn replied gently so she'd know he wasn't angry any longer.

“Then you will have to watch and see,” she told him. She leaned her head against his chest. “I’m so tired, Cadewyn. I’m tired of hurting people that I care about and not doing the right thing by them. My sister, Varania, Anders, you and Leth. I want to do right by this child, and I’m scared that my record will do nothing more than make their life hard as I’ve done with everyone else. at some point, I have to ask myself if it’s me, if I’m the one making things so difficult. It can’t always be Fenris’ fault, or circumstances. I’m so sorry if I hurt you, Cadewyn.”

“That’s for you to decide, I can’t tell you if it’s you, both of you, or something else. Just...try to make things liveable, please? It’s all I am asking of you right now. Come on, let’s start now?” Cadewyn leaned in and kissed her gently. 

Velanna touched his cheek with her fingers. “That’s not all you are asking of me, but for you, I will do it. I might need to release some pressure every now and then, since I won’t be able to do it to Fenris anymore when he aggravates me.” 

“Hopefully he will be too busy with his command and building the wardens in Minrathous to be bothered. He’s got a lot going on too, can you at least consider that for me? I care for you both, he is my brother in arms, as he is yours. Please Velanna, I just want peace and a good place for this child to be born to.” 

“Cadewyn, love,” Velanna said softly but firmly. “I have already promised it several times now. I have also promised to stop working with Kolvar. By keeping on asking me, I’m beginning to think you don’t believe me.” 

“I do… I’m just tired. Come, let us find them and try to close out the night on a better note.” Cadewyn took her hand and led them to the door.

“Did you and Aedan really come all this way because Anders and fenris didn’t come back soon enough?” she asked with an arch smile as he followed him.. “Poor Anders, he has his work cut out for him before any of you stop worrying.” 

“It’s not funny, we thought he might be in danger.” Cadewyn muttered as he led them to Anders and Fenris’ rooms.

Velanna felt her smile slip off her face and she grew quiet as they approached the door. She let Cadewyn knock and Anders let them inside. 

“Everything alright?” Anders asked.

“Everything is fine,” she told him. 

Fenris kept his expression neutral as he sipped his wine and let Anders lead.

“You’re coming back to Minrathous with us,” Aedan said. 

“Kolvar is going to be coming too,” added Anders. “We’ve already spoken with him.” 

Velanna laughed. “Very well.” 

“Just like that?” Cadewyn asked as he poured himself a drink then handed Velanna a goblet of water.

“Well it was what I wanted anyway if you remember. So yes, just like that.” She took the water with a murmured thank you. 

“Huh…” Anders scratched his head. “We thought we’d have to talk you into it.” 

“Cadewyn got to me first,” she said with a smile. 

Fenris just drank his wine and remained next to Aedan, sure anything he’d say would make the tenuous peace shatter.

“Then there are a few things I need to say to you,” Anders said, his voice becoming more sure with every word. “First off, Aedan has agreed to let you come to the Minrathous outpost of the Grey Wardens. I need a healer to head the infirmary, and I want you to do it.” 

“What?” she whispered. 

“Think on it. You’re a good healer, and I know what you’re capable of. You have experience in the infirmary and running it, plus you wouldn’t have to go into the Deep Roads after the baby is born. You’d be needed at the keep.”

Her mouth worked a few times. “I… Thank you, Anders.” 

Fenris topped off everyone’s drink and kept quiet by a force of will that he didn’t realized he possessed. He was going to keep his word, even if he felt like it was swallowing glass.

“I also want you to be perfectly clear that I won’t tolerate any duels or fighting. That’s not how this is going to work with me. You have a duty to the Grey Wardens and to your child. If you don’t think you can adhere to them, then let me know now. Fenris is going to be your Senior-Warden, and while you might not have to speak to him everyday, you will have to deal with each other. I won’t tolerate what the two of you have been doing, not anymore.” 

Velanna sighed. “I am getting sick of making the same promise,” she muttered. She held up her hand when Anders opened his mouth to retort. “But you have it anyway. I swear on whatever you wish me to that I will not fight with Fenris on any matter, and defer to him on any warden business without question as is befitting his rank of Senior-Warden.” 

Fenris nearly choked when he heard Anders speech to her. He hadn’t expected him to be so blunt with his friend. Perhaps there was hope he could balance friendship and leadership after all.

Cadewyn sighed but didn’t retort when Velanna sniped at Anders about repeating her promise.

“As to your work with Kolvar,” Anders began. 

“You are already too late with that,” Velanna insisted. “I have sworn to Cadewyn I would stop. But I want to make sure that Kolvar has what he needs to continue his work. It’s too important.” 

“I agree,” said Aedan. 

“Me too,” Anders added. “So uh…” 

“Is that all?” Velanna asked. 

“As long as you do not attempt the ritual on yourself, Korval, or Anders or anyone else until you are certain of your work; I will not object. But do not endanger anyone with this until you are certain of the results Velanna, am I clear?” Cadewyn said before he took another pull of his drink.

Her eyebrows rose in surprise. “So now I do not have to give it up completely?” she asked. 

“No, just not as obsessively as you have been these last months.” Cadewyn agreed.

She gave him a large smile, one full of love. “Thank you.” 

Anders glanced at Fenris. “Agreed?”

“Yes, Warden-Commander Iefyr.” Fenris replied.

“May I be dismissed,” Velanna asked. “I need to talk with Kolvar and pack some of my things.”

“Velanna,” Aedan said. “We’ll miss you at the Vigil.”

“Aedan, I know we didn’t meet under the best circumstances, but you saved my life and tried to help me. I’ll miss you too.” 

Fenris didn’t say anything, he just continued to drink and keep his thoughts to himself.

“You are dismissed,” Anders said. 

She turned and gave Cadewyn a kiss on the cheek before she left, her eyes happier than they had been in days.

When she had closed the door behind her, Anders sighed. “Well that went a lot better than expected.”

“What did you expect?” Fenris asked, a slight burr to his voice.

“Don’t start.” Cadewyn warned.

“I just asked a question.” Fenris replied.

“I had expected her to try to stay, or to get angry with us,” Anders admitted. “I don’t know what you said to her, Cadewyn, but thank you.” 

Aedan reached out and gently took Fenris’ wine glass from his fingers. 

“Not a good idea Aedan, and you’re not my Commander anymore, so think about what you just did.” Fenris said, his words slightly slurred.

“How much did you drink?” Cadewyn said as he snagged the bottle on his way towards Anders.

Anders plucked the wine glass from Aedan’s hand. “Now it’s me who’s taken it. I think you’ve had enough, love.” 

Fenris growled under his breath as he rose to take his glass back. “It’s been a hard day, I deserve a drink. Give that back...love.”

“I can give you something much better than wine if you want,” Aedan offered, his voice deepening. 

“You’re done with the wine,” Anders said.

“As you wish...Commander.” Fenris snarled as he made his way back to their bed and resumed his attempt to undress, but he was slowed by the wine and exhaustion.

As one, Anders and Aedan rose, Aedan walking to the bed, his hands on his tunic. He had shed his armor a while ago. “You can stay if you want,” he told Cadewyn.

“No thanks, I need a bath and dinner.” Cadewyn took the remaining wine and headed off to his rooms once more. “Have fun, but don’t wear him out too much, we need him to help take people back to Minrathous.”

“No promises,” Aedan called back, his fingers undoing the laces to his breeches. “If you ever change your mind in Minrathous, I’m sure Zev would be more than happy to have you join us some time.” 

“You’re assuming a lot, both of you.” Fenris mumbled as he tried to untangle himself from his clothes.

“In your condition, maybe we are,” Anders laughed. 

“Don’t start shit with me, I deserve a fucking award for keeping my mouth shut earlier.” Fenris growled as he finally whipped his tunic off.

“I’ll give you something to keep your fucking mouth shut with,” Aedan growled, drawing his breeches and his smalls off. His erection sprang free, and he climbed on the bed. “I missed having those wonderful lips wrapped around my cock.”

Anders slowly undressed, and as he watched the two of them, he remembered all of the great things about sleeping with Aedan. 

“Someone is feeling full of himself tonight.” Fenris growled as he tugged his pants off. “What the Void do you think you can do to me?”

“Someone is pretending that I can’t make him whine and beg for my come in any way I can give it to him. Besides, I’m not the one who is going to be feeling stuffed full tonight.” Aedan’s voice had dropped to a husky whisper. 

Fenris laughed, a low and dark sound before he ran his fingers through Aedan’s dark locks and tugged hard enough to make the human warden’s head tilt back. “You are not in control here Cousland, this is my domain.”

“And mine,” Anders said, with a wave of his hand he had Aedan flat on his back, his arms pinned to the mattress with invisible bands. 

Aedan’s eyes went wide. “Wait a minute,” he said as he struggled. 

“Don’t say you don’t want this,” Anders said as he came up on the bed. “All you have to do is say stop, and you haven’t yet. Do you remember what it felt like to have Fenris inside you, Aedan? For all your bluster, you like to have control taken away from you every now and then.” 

“All you have to do is say the word, and we stop. But you are not in control here, do you understand Aedan?” Fenris kept his hand wrapped in Aedan’s hair as he smiled viciously at his friend.

Aedan’s heart slammed in his chest. “Zev isn’t here.” 

“Do you think Zev would mind?” Anders asked.

“We’ll owe him for doing this without him,” Aedan answered.

“Then we owe him.” Anders shrugged. 

“We owe him, now I believe you were about to accept that you are not in control?” Fenris rumbled before he tugged Aedan’s head to the side to claim his mouth for the first time that night.

Aedan’s mouth worked over Fenris’ vying for dominance. He broke from the kiss with a gasp, grinning at Fenris. “Not now I’m not.” 

Anders smoothed his hands up Aedan’s thickly muscled thighs, his fingers moving over dark hair. “I don’t think he feels he’s lost much control,” he mused. 

“Then we have our work cut out for us, don’t we, Commander?” Fenris rumbled before he leaned down to bite at Aedan’s neck. 

Aedan sucked in a pained, but pleased breath, jerking against the invisible bonds. At the same time, Anders kissed his way down Aedan’s stomach, tracing the stark lines of muscle with this tongue. 

Fenris laughed as he crawled down to join Anders in tracing the lines of Aedan’s scars and muscles on the opposite side of the human fighter.

Anders drew his fingers down a scar that was a bit fresher than the others. “You were lucky here,” he whispered. “If the blade had been any sharper, it would have killed you.” 

Aedan’s stomach contracted at the touch. “It’s a good thing I know some good healers. I--” he broke off on a moan when Anders ran his tongue up the length of hi  
s shaft. 

“Tsk, tsk… you broke him so soon love.” Fenris said before he traced the thick vein that ran up the bottom of Aedan’s shaft.

Aedan’s cock twitched in excitement, and Anders chuckled wickedly. “I don’t think he’s broken quite yet, love.”

“Then we’ve got our work cut out for us then yeah?” Fenris murmured before he licked Aedan’s cock again, slowly to make the human warden moan for him.

“Shit,” Aedan hissed, the muscles in his arms standing out as he pulled against his magical restraints. 

Anders grinned against Aedan’s skin, turning his head slightly to nip at his hip. “Who wants him first?” he asked. He cradled Aedan’s balls in his hand, massaging gently. “Or more, do we want a ride, or do we want to fuck?” 

Fenris contemplated his husband for a moment then smiled wickedly. “Both...I think both is good.”

“Both is always good,” anders agreed, the two of them eyeing Aedan. 

“The both of you are going to pay for this in every imaginative way I can think of later,” Aedan growled. 

“You promise?” Anders asked sweetly.

“If we’re lucky, he’ll give it to us tonight.” Fenris purred as he tripped his fingers up Aedan’s chest and scratched at the thick hair that covered his lover’s chest. “I’ve already had the pleasure of fucking him, so I’ll ride...the first time.” 

“Hm…” Anders hummed. “Then I’ll get the pleasure of being inside him.”

“Yes, yes you will. Then you’ll owe Zev.” Fenris grinned before he leaned over and kissed Aedan again. “You really ok with this? Now isn’t the time to be shy if you don’t want it like this.” he stared into his former commanders dark brown eyes with affection.

“I know I should feel some apprehension about owing Zev, but right now I can’t think of why,” Anders rasped. He placed one last kiss on the tip of Aedan’s cock and moved off the bed towards the dresser. 

“I need an answer Aedan, we go no further without your consent.” Fenris asked again as he started to worry about their game.

Aedan had been silent, and his dark eyebrows drew down sharply in thought. “This wasn’t how I was expecting the evening to go, but I’m fine with that,” he finally said. 

“What of Zevran? Will he be ok with this? I remember last time you made me get him for permission, so I just want to be sure this is alright.” Fenris pressed a gentle kiss to Aedan’s forehead then leaned back to await his answer.

“I think so,” Aedan said honestly. “Later I’ll tell you what he’s been up to recently. But I don’t think he’d mind.” 

Anders came back to the bed, a bottle of oil in his hand. 

“Alright, I just want to be ok with this before we start.” Fenris slipped down and straddled Aedan’s hips.

Anders poured some of the oil on his fingers, and then slipped his hand down the natural split in Fenris’ backside. He urged Fenris forward with his other hand, and then circled his entrance with a slick finger. 

“Hmm, more… please love.” Fenris moaned.

Anders complied, pushing his finger in slowly so that Fenris could feel every inch. 

Aedan for his part craned his neck up as far as it would go, capturing Fenris’ lips in a deep kiss. His tongue darted in fenris’ mouth, tasting the wine he’d had and Fenris’ own flavor. 

“Fuck… get me ready.” Fenris hissed.

“It’s been a while since you’ve been with me, Fenris,” Aedan growled against his lips. “Do you think you are ready for it?” He punctuated his words by lifting his hips, his cock bumping against Fenris’ thigh. 

“It’s not like I forgot what you feel like.” Fenris growled.

“So you think you can still take it all in?” Aedan rasped. “Every last inch of it until you don’t think you can feel anything else, stuffing you full.” 

Anders had pressed another finger inside Fenris as he listened to Aedan talk. 

“Show me how much you missed it,” Aedan continued. 

Fenris’ eyes rolled back as he rotated his hips against Anders fingers. “Quiet, you are not in control here.” the elf hissed.

“I’m not?” Aedan asked archly.

“You’re not,” Anders answered. He pulled his fingers free from Fenris and then poured more oil on his other hand. He removed the bonds on Aedan’s legs, just so he could lift them up and place them on his shoulders. “And you’re about to become very aware of that.” 

“No, you’re not.” Fenris moaned before he reached back to slick up Aedan’s cock with more oil that Anders had put on his hand. 

Anders pressed a finger into Aedan, and the commander’s breath escaped him in a rush. He forced himself to relax and concentrate on what Fenris was doing, something that was harder than it seemed. 

“Ready?” the elf asked as he set back and prepared to slide down on his lover.

“Oh, fuck,” Aedan groaned when a second finger was pushed inside along with the first. His breath panted out through gritted teeth, and he fought the urge to rise up and slam himself inside Fenris, the elf’s fingers on him almost a tease. 

“Ah, ah, ah… none of that.” Fenris said before he stopped moving and held himself over Aedan and smiled. “Ask nicely or I stop.”

“You fucking--” Aedan bite off the rest of his words on a cry of pleasure when Anders finally found what he was looking for. 

“Now the beginning of that didn’t sound so nice,” Anders chided as he rubbed and rubbed and rubbed, Aedan’s cock jerking in Fenris’ hands. 

“No it didn’t. Maybe we should just leave him tied to the bed and have our own fun.” Fenris huffed

“Shit,” Aedan hissed. “No, I…” He groaned, his hips gyrating. “Fuck me, please. Fuck me.” 

“That’s better. I like hearing you beg Aedan.” Fenris moaned before he sunk down on Aedan quickly. “You talk so fucking much Aedan...gonna, teach you a lesson.” the elven fighter gasped as he let himself get used to being so full again.

“Sounds like you like it when I talk too much,” Aedan answered. He arched his back into the elf above him, groaning in pleasure. The moan was bitten off on a sucked in, shuddering breath when Anders finally began to sink his cock inside the other commander. 

“Quiet.” Fenris snarled as he rose up slowly so he could tease Aedan while Anders took him.

Aedan’s mouth fell open and a strangled sound escaped from his throat. He had forgotten the feeling of just shy of too much it was to be filled like this. 

Anders pressed kisses along Fenris’ shoulders when he began to move, sinking into Aedan over and over, finding a rhythm that had them both moaning.

Fenris’ eyes had shut as he rode Aedan slowly, enjoyed each slow drag of his lover in and out of his ass as he rose and fell. Eventually he leaned down to press kisses to Aedan’s chest and neck since he couldn’t reach his lips while he pleasured them. 

Strings of expletives tumbled off of Aedan’s tongue. at that moment, he wasn’t sure if he hated it or loved it, the conflict between giving into what felt good, as opposed to his domineering nature warring in him. But when Anders angled his hips just right, Aedan gave up the fight, going almost slack, his body becoming more welcoming to what was happening to it.

Fenris grinned as he caught how Aedan had given in to them, and he moved faster, his first climax not far off. He watched how his lover’s expression flickered from lust, pleasure and a hint of want as he rode the human warden. “Let go...give it to me, come for me.” he moaned as his legs started to tremble from the strain of bouncing so quickly.

But there was still a small part of Aedan that did not take orders well, and he fought off his orgasm, prolonging it as much as possible. 

“Oh no you don’t,” Anders panted. He grasped Aedan’s ankles and pulled his legs wide apart, the position allowing him to sink deeper into the bigger man. Aedan’s hands curled into fists, his knuckles whitening from the strain, and he came, his orgasm ripped out of him. 

Fenris gasped as he was filled, and moaned as he felt Anders nipping at his ears and shoulders, as he fucked Aedan hard and deep. “Close...so close.” he moaned as he felt his husband’s hand grasp his cock and stroke firm and fast, just like he liked it.

“Come for us, Fenris,” Anders said in his ear, his voice low. 

The elven fighter gasped and covered Anders hand with his come, then sagged against his husband as he tried to catch his breath. “I’m going to be so sore tomorrow.”

Anders ran his hands up Fenris’ chest, smearing the evidence of his climax over the elf’s skin. He bit down on Fenris’ shoulder as he came, smothering the cry of pleasure. 

“Son of a---” Fenris gasped as he felt Anders teeth break skin and the slow trickle of blood down his back. “Thought you liked it when I bit you….ow.” The elven fighter hissed as he felt Anders pull back slowly from him. In turn he rose up and off of Aedan’s cock, still thick and hard despite his earlier orgasm. “What do we do with him now?”

Anders touched the bite and watched as his healing magic repaired the damage. “Sorry,” he mumbled.

“It’s ok...I just need a moment.” Fenris slipped to the side and stumbled to the basin to wash up and bring them soapy flannels. He handed Anders one before he cleaned Aedan off gently. 

“Hey...you alright?” he asked his former Commander after he pitched the used flannel aside. “That was intense, just want to be sure you’re ok with going on.”

Aedan lay on the bed, his muscles lax. he blinked up at Fenris. “Fine,” he croaked. “Just… Just need to catch my breath. 

“Ok, let’s take a break then maybe you two can resume while I watch? Not having warden stamina is getting to be a pain in the ass.” Fenris gave Aedan a slow, gentle kiss then broke away to get them all water and catch his breath. He could wait for his next turn, especially with how sore he felt after riding the human warden again after a long break. 

He sat back and watched Aedan pounce on Anders the second the restraints dissipated. It was going to be a long night, he had a lot of wine to drink and a second wind to find before he rejoined them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a bit of a break on posting new stuff due to RL(tm) interfering with both writers lives for the next couple of weeks. But this story isn't over...yet!


	30. Twenty-Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fenris and Sirad have a reckoning, Lethander is annoyed and they scare a few years off Anders life.

The coming weeks were busy for Fenris and Anders as they scouted locations for the Keep in Minrathous. It was also hard for Fenris as he tried to make time to visit the Villa so it would be in livable condition sooner than later. He hadn’t been able to return after the initial sweep for traps, both mundane and magical with Zevran, Sirad and Anders.

The thought of the place preoccupied him to the point of distraction, enough that Anders and Sirad called him on it during a meeting. 

“What did you say? I’m sorry, my mind was elsewhere.” Fenris said as he tapped his fingers restlessly against the dark wood of the table. 

“I said we should make every cat in Minrathous a Grey Warden,” Anders replied. “Think about it. They can see well in the dark, and Pounce once slashed a darkspawn with his claws. We’d be unstoppable!”

“You’ve been distracted for days,” Sirad sighed and rolled up the scroll he’d been reading out loud. It was marked down with the names of former slaves who wanted to join the Grey Wardens. “You need to go there and get it over with, Fenris.” He didn’t have to say where ‘there’ was. 

Fenris scowled at Sirad. “I’ll go when I’m good and ready, do not push me on this.”

“I’m not pushing you, I’m stating a fact,” Sirad said. “You need to get it over with. We can see when your mind has been taking you back there. You’re eyes grow distant and anger or pain fills them for a moment. Go when you’re ready, Fenris, but we’re worried.” Sirad knew he was being a hypocrite. He hadn’t been to the Villa either since he had gone with the others to clean it of traps and magic. He had spent the rest of the evening locked alone in his room, unable to keep food down as memories had assailed him.

“Go when you’re ready, love,” Anders agreed. 

“Alright.” Fenris stood and headed for the bedroom he’d claimed. “Since I’m not of much use today, I’m going to excuse myself for a bit. Why don’t you see if Aedan and the others want to come for dinner?”

Anders saluted. “Yes, ser! Or should you be saluting me now?” He was trying for levity and a bit of his normal banter in order to keep Fenris at ease. 

“Only in formal situations which this is not. I’ll be back later.” the elven warden replied before he slipped from the room.

Anders waited until the door shut behind him before he silenced the room with a wave of his hand. The smile slipped off his face as he turned to Sirad. “This can’t go on.” 

“And we can’t force him,” Sirad added with a nod. 

“Or you,” Anders said astutely. 

Sirad lifted his chin, giving Anders an imperious look that had been bred into him as a child, and one he was cultivating again as Archon. “This isn’t about me right now. You should give him a little bit less paperwork to do, and more physical work. He’s too distracted for the former and these meetings.” He gave Anders a wry grin. “I know you’re doing it to get out of doing all this paperwork alone.”

Anders sniffed as if offended. “I do not.” 

“You are, and Zev warned me that you might. Fenris is your second, give him the list and let him see the men and women who have come to join himself. Let him assess them.” He waved the scroll at Anders. “You can tell nothing about them by their written names.”

Anders snatched the scroll from his hand. “Alright. Point made.” He unrolled the parchment and scanned the lines with Zevran’s neat and precise handwriting next to each name. The former Crow had been doing due diligence on each person that came to the tower looking to Join the Grey Wardens. 

“Speaking of Zev,” Anders drawled. “How’s that spy network he’s been setting up for you working out?” 

“What spy network?” Sirad asked in all innocence.

“Uh huh…” He got to his feet. “And that’s my cue to leave. I’ll see you at dinner, Archon Sirad.” 

**

Fenris ignored the group that had gathered in the redone dining room of the Villa. He’d had it cleaned top to bottom with both mundane and magical means with one exception. The room where he’d been...created for lack of a better word. That had remained locked and he was the only one with a key to enter the lower chambers of the Villa’s main building.

He slipped away and changed into a simple tunic and leather trousers, kept Mythal’s favor strapped to his back and the key held tight in his palm. Without a word to Anders, Sirad, Aedan or any of the others that had gathered to celebrate Sirad’s two month anniversary as Archon. He hadn’t intended for the gathering to become a party, but it had. He glanced back up the stairs towards the sounds of merriment that drifted down in a moment of indecision. 

The elven fighter shook his head sadly and finished his descent to the place where his life changed forever. He shut the door quietly and slipped the key into his pocket before he started to make a slow circuit around the perimeter of the room. His fingers trailed over the runes etched into the fine marble wall panels, then over the rougher slate panels that covered the lower two feet of the walls.

Fenris spoke each rune out loud, until he had made a total circuit of the circular chamber. He finally turned towards the dais, locked in place, parts of it still stained with his blood, and the blood of those Danarius had used in the ritual to bind the lyrium to his skin. He trailed his fingers over the dents and gouges in the top of the stone slab. Some were from the tools used to carve his skin open, others from tools dropped as he struggled against the ritual. 

The elven noble stopped and let his palm rest on the center of the dais while he closed his eyes and recalled the way that he screamed, pleaded for his life to end. He didn’t realize his tears had started until he felt them drip to the back of his hand.

“Fuck...this might have been a bad idea.” Fenris mumbled to himself as he drug his hand over the edge and turned to the pallet where he’d spent so much time after the ritual. He remembered long feverish nights and days that bled together as he slowly came back to himself, well what he thought was himself back then.

He sat on the pallet slowly, his back to the wall and his eyes drifted closed as the warrior tried to quell the pain that rose up in his heart and mind. Eventually he stretched out on the dusty pallet and let his grief out until he cried himself out. Fenris would have remained in his uneasy sleep if not for the sound of the door being kicked in and the other shouting for him.

He sat up and coughed from the dust their entry had kicked up before he looked to the other wardens, his husband and finally his father as they stumbled into the chamber. “Why are you here?” Fenris mumbled as he got to his feet and got his sword.

“You have been missing for hours, that’s why we’re here. We couldn’t find you anywhere, and if not for Anders bond, we might have thought you had left the Villa. You took a few years off our lives, you know, just disappearing like that.” Lethander said as he went over to check his son over.

“I’m ...I just needed to see this room again. No need to break up your party, you know where I am, so go back upstairs.” Fenris said roughly as he gave the splintered remains of the door a dirty look. “This will need to be replaced, I don’t want anyone in here but me.” the elven fighter said softly as he ignored the others incredulous stares at him.

Anders gave Fenris a penetrating look, and then lightly touched Lethander’s shoulder. “Let’s go,” he said softly. “Fen needs to be alone.”  
“I hate it when you call me that.” Fenris sniffed as he stopped at the dais for a moment. “I want this gone.”

“You want to hack it apart first, or I could make it shatter in pieces with magic,” Anders offered. 

“Don’t know what will happen if you use magic. It’s a solid piece of marble, enchanted by old Tevinter magic. I don’t know if it would even shatter if I took tools to it.” Fenris said softly as he traced an old bloodstain.

“My blood remains after all this time. When I closed my eyes, I could hear my screams again. I could hear Sirad pleading for me to remain or come back to the mortal world.” Fenris looked up at his husband with bright eyes. “This is where I was broken Anders, so it should be where I begin to heal.”

“I’ll look into a safe way to get rid of it as soon as we get back to the tower tonight,” Anders swore. “We can turn this room into something that represents life, or even brick it up.” 

Outside in the hall, Sirad had his back pressed against the wall, his hands covering his mouth in horror. There were times when he hated that he hadn’t been strong enough to defy Danarius, not the way he was now. There were times when we felt as if he had earned any hatred that Fenris wanted to give him, because it was his doing that had led to Fenris having so much pain in his life. He pushed away from the wall, his desire for the party gone. 

The elven warrior went out in the hall when he’d heard movement. Fenris tilted his head in surprise when he saw his fellow warden, nay Archon about to flee. “Come here.” he said with a hint of command in his tone.

Sirad turned. “I’m so sorry I did this to you,” he began. 

Fenris pulled Sirad into his arms and took them both to the ground. “No more apologies for this. We both...we both have to heal.” he whispered in the other elf’s ear as he held him close, dropped his head to the other warden’s shoulder and let his grief go. He clutched Sirad for support as he sobbed against the other elf.

Sirad held onto Fenris tightly, clutching at his shoulders. He whispered into his ear, muttering in Tevene that they would both make it so it never happened again to anyone else. Sirad closed his eyes and let Fenris’ grief wash over him, accepting the other elf’s pain the way he accepted a physical wound, being an anchor for Fenris. 

Anders wiped at his eyes with the sleeves of his robes, but stayed quiet as he watched the two elves. 

Lethander dropped down next to them and caressed the back of Fenris’ head softly. “I love you, and I’m proud of you son.” he whispered before he stepped back to let them have their moment. “Come, Anders, let’s give them space.”

Exhaling a shaky breath, Anders sent comfort and strength their their bond, letting his husband know that he was not alone. He knelt down next to the two elves, kissing them both on their cheeks, muttering words of love before he rose and followed Lethander. 

Lethander led Anders up the stairs and back to the dining room. Instead of wine, he went straight for the whiskey. “I never want to see him look like that again.” he whispered before he knocked back his drink.

Anders held out his hand. “I hate not being able to fix this. I hate it so…” He broke off when Lethander handed him a drink and he gulped down half of it. 

“At least he went down there, and so did Sirad. Maybe they can stop pretending they’re fine now.” Lethander said before a loud noise ended the silence in the room. “Shit, what did they do?”

Pain lanced through Anders through the bond. They had been experimenting over the past month with their bonds, but this was the first time Anders had been able to feel pain like this. “Fenris is hurt,” Anders hissed, his whiskey tumbling from his hand, glass shattering on the floor when he turned and ran out of the room. 

Fenris was out cold, shards of the shattered dais all over him, a few in his hair and a few nasty gouges to show he’d been caught by the arcane explosion as the dais shattered outward from his strike.

Sirad was on the floor next to him, his shaking hands hovering over the other elf. He didn’t look up when Lethander and Anders barrelled inside. “He got a large hammer from one of the basement rooms and tried to destroy it. The whole thing just exploded.” 

“Shit.” Anders skidded to a halt and dropped to his knees. “Love? Love, wake up!” 

Fenris mumbled something but didn’t come around as requested. He felt like everything hurt, like he wanted to tell them what was hurting, but he couldn’t draw breath enough breath to speak.

“Help me figure out what’s wrong,” Anders snapped at Sirad. “Damn it, why didn’t you stop him?” 

Sirad swallowed, but did as Anders had told him, magic slipping through Fenris to search for injuries. “Because I wanted it gone as much as he did.” 

Eventually Fenris’ eyes opened and he stared up at the ceiling then to his husband. “Sorry.” he rasped before he turned over and started to cough and hack out the dust he’d inhaled. 

Together, Anders and Sirad healed any bruising or soreness that Fenris might have. Anders found a broken rib, and he scowled while healing it, knitting the bone back together and repairing any damage. 

“Maker, are you me now? You knew it was filled with magic. What were you thinking!” Anders all but shouted. 

“Stop yelling.” Fenris winced as he turned away and tried to cover his ears. “I wasn’t...just please stop yelling.”

Anders snapped his mouth closed before he turned to level a glare at Sirad. “So mad at you both right now,” he said evenly. 

“Sorry,” Sirad whispered. 

“Don’t be mad, just made a mistake is all.” Fenris said softly before he tried to get to his feet. “Needed it gone, well it’s gone.” he said before he started to giggle as if he was drunk.

“Are you both crazy?” Lethander snapped as he pulled Fenris up to face him. “You could have killed yourself, or Sirad, or leveled the Villa with us in it? Did you want to wipe out the powers that hold Tevinter by a thread right now in one fell swoop?” 

“I’m sorry papa...I’m so sorry.” Fenris said before he backpedaled away from Lethander and fell onto the pallet and curled away from everyone.

“Leth, can you get Sirad out of here, please?” Anders asked as he rose and walked over to Fenris. 

“Sure, I can yell at him next.” Lethander dragged Sirad out of the room, his voice carried as they made their way up the stairs.

Fenris scooted away from Anders, his hands over his face as he tried to calm himself.

Anders held up his hands, palms up to show Fenris he didn’t mean any harm. “Hey… I’m just going to sit on the floor across the way here, and when you’re calm I can help. Is that alright?” he asked softly. 

“Alright” Fenris mumbled before he finally turned over and crawled into Anders arms. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry.”

Anders held Fenris close, held him the way he hadn’t been held when Danarius had began his torture of Fenris, whispered words of comfort that the elf had never gotten while he’d been screaming in pain, alone and confused. 

“I didn’t mean to get hurt or worry you, I’m sorry. Can we go now? Please?” Fenris asked quietly

“Sure. Let’s go.” Anders got up and helped Fenris to his feet. 

Fenris got up and let his husband lead him back to the dining room where he slumped into a chair and let his head hit the table with a loud thump. “I’m so stupid.”

“Yes, yes you are. Both of you.” Lethander hissed before he took another drink.

Sirad, who looked properly chastened, sat nursing his own drink. “I sent everyone back,” he said.

“Now, I don’t think you are exactly stupid,” Anders began. “I would’ve done the same thing. Just… reckless.” 

“Please stop papa.” Fenris pleaded from where he sat.

“Dumat save you from yourself.” Lethander said before he stormed out of the dining hall and towards his room.

“I don’t think he’s going to be talking to either one of us for a while,” Sirad groaned before resting his head on the cool table.

“Yeah? Well you two scared the shit out of us,” Anders said. 

Fenris sniffled then left for his room, sure he was going to be scolded further by his husband. 

“Wait, Fen!” Anders called. 

Sirad didn’t lift his head when he waved Anders off. “Go after him. I’ll be fine by myself.” 

Fenris shut the door and tugged his clothes off in an attempt to keep the bedding clean.

Anders followed shortly after, closing the door with a soft click behind him. “Fenris?” he asked quietly. 

“I’m a fuckup ok, just let me alone. Comfort Sirad, he needs it.” Fenris said tiredly as he crawled under the covers.

“You both do,” Anders said bluntly. He went and sat in one of the chairs by the fire. 

“Please, Anders, I feel so fucking stupid right now. Let me be alone in my shame.” Fenris said before he rolled over and hid his face from his husband.

“You have nothing to be ashamed about.” Anders got to his feet. He pulled the scroll out from his robes and set it on the bedside table. “Find another warden tomorrow and go and interview these people. They all want to be Grey Wardens.” he bent down and kissed Fenris’ temple. “I love you. I’m glad you didn’t get yourself killed.” 

“As you wish Anders.” Fenris said quietly as he laid there and kept his gaze at the wall instead of turning over to look at his commander and husband. “I love you and I’m sorry I’m so stupid.”

“Love, we both know I have the monopoly on stupid, reckless choices in this relationship.” 

"Still, I'm sorry." Fenris sat up and snagged the scroll to look it over.

"So many..." he murmured

“Most of them are former slaves.” Anders tapped his fingers on his thigh in thought. “The Archon that freed them is a Grey Warden. I think he’s inspired them.” 

"Will their loyalty remain when the first of them falls to the Joining?" Fenris said before he sat the scroll aside.

“No secrets,” Anders said more to himself. “They have to know--about the Joining, about the taint, about how we kill Archdemons. I don’t want to conceal any of it from someone wanting to join.” 

"Very well." Fenris laid back down and closed his eyes. "Can you ward the entrance to the lower chamber? With the door shattered, I want it secured...even from myself."

“I will,” Anders agreed. “Get some rest, love. “I’ll be back later.”


	31. Thirty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never a quiet moment for the newly formed warden stronghold in Minrathous. Fenris learns to let go and also to let live. Anders nearly loses himself after a choice he made costs more than he wants to pay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinks: Breathplay, fisting, light D/s

Fenris entered the rooms he and Anders had claimed in the Tower after spending all day meeting with potential warden recruits. He'd rejected only a few, but most seemed eager to join for a chance at a better life. He knew too well anything seemed better than the hell of slavery.

He'd just pulled off his boots when the door opened.

Anders looked faintly harassed when he walked in, almost forgetting to shut the door behind him. “Please tell me you have good news,” he begged.

"Most if those interested in joining seem to be good recruits." Fenris said as he continued to remove his armor. "Good evening to you too."

“Sorry,” Anders mumbled as he rubbed at his eyes. “We finally got a place just outside the city. The owner of the villa sold it to Sirad and he’s giving it to us. Of course that led to hours upon hours of talking with Aedan about fortifying it. He’s a bit too happy there’s a Deep Roads entrance not more than a mile away. ‘Just think on how quickly you’ll be able to start exploring the Deep Roads in Tevinter, Anders!’” the mage mimicked in Aedan’s deep baritone. 

"I see, well he has a point." Fenris said tiredly. "I'm going to have a bath, want to get dinner afterwards?"

Anders sat on a chair. “Maker… We have to fortify this thing. Aedan said he would come with us to look it over, but that’s only going to cost more money,” He glanced up. “and dinner would be perfect.” 

"Fortify it now and invest in your Keep commander or be forced to pour money into it year after year to keep it safe? What's your choice?" Fenris asked

“There’s no choice, we’ll have to fortify it now. We’re going to be stirring up things in the Deep Roads, and we’re right next to an entrance.” Anders leaned his head back and stared at the ceiling. 

“Then why are you griping about it? Would you rather relive what happened when the darkspawn attacked the Keep before? I’d rather not get eaten by Darkspawn after surviving all the other shit I’ve been through.” Fenris got a towel and soap on his way out the door. “Want to sit with me, or do you need to unwind first?”

Anders scowled. “I wasn’t griping,” he grumbled, giving lie to his words. “I’m just feeling a bit overwhelmed.” 

“As you say, are you coming or not?” Fenris said mildly, he wasn’t in the mood to argue after the long day of too many former slaves begging for the Joining. A few he knew, too many that remembered him as Danarius’ loyal dog for his liking. The elven fighter didn’t want to think about it, it had been bad enough with Zevran at his side, to know the other elf saw through his veneer of calm and the oppressive, very un-Zevran like silence as they made their way back to the Tower.

“Yeah.” Anders pushed to his feet and followed Fenris out. 

Fenris led the way to the chamber, hating that he was grateful for the hot water as it poured from the faucet. He sank under the water with a groan and closed his eyes before he started to scrub carefully, quickly so he could finish and get out before his thoughts trapped him in the darkness that hovered too close to the surface.

Anders took an empty chair by the door and sat, his mind working on the list of things that Aedan had given him to consider in order to get the villa ready. He closed his eyes and told himself firmly that this was no different than getting the infirmary ready, that he needed to take a look and tackle it one problem at a time or else he’d run screaming from Tevinter, never to be seen again. 

Fenris rinsed off and came over to Anders quietly, his body warm from the bath as he got into his husband’s space. “Silver for your thoughts love?”

“What do I know of fortifying a Grey Warden stronghold?” Anders sighed. He inhaled slowly, the scent of soap and steam filling his nostrils. “I’m just trying to remind myself not to look at the whole thing, but take it in parts so that I don’t do what I usually do and freak out on everyone.” 

“You’ll do fine. You rebuilt the infirmary from nothing but dust, cobwebs and a dark room. You can do this. Besides, you have support from Aedan. It’s not like he just said you’re in charge, good luck, bye. He’s here, he’ll help you and you’ll be great.” Fenris said as he tilted Anders chin up so they were looking at each other.

“I have faith in you, even when yours waivers. I will be at your side in all you do, all you desire and in this you have me for all our days remember? Remember the vows we took to be there for each other, and take strength from me when yours is gone. Remember this Adelric and know you will succeed in making this Keep run like a well oiled dwarven machine.” 

“At this rate I’ll take a machine cobbled together by ogres.” Anders’ lips quirked in a smile. “Thanks.” 

“You don’t want that, trust me. Come on, I’m starved, and...sad. I could use dinner and a night in your arms.” Fenris admitted slowly.

“Sad?” Anders asked as they left the bathing chamber. 

“Yes, sad. Seeing so many former slaves, seeing those that remembered me as Danarius’ happy little lap dog, and those that I had to turn away because I could tell they wanted it for all the wrong reasons.” Fenris spoke quietly as he let them back into their room and dressed quickly. 

“It just...it got to me and you know how Zevran is, he knew it got to me but he didn’t let me...he, knew I needed to see it through.” 

“And you did,” Anders said softly. “I’m sorry, love.” 

“Not that I wanted to, I wanted to run, grab you by the hand and just go back to Ferelden. I had, I had to take a little bit of time to myself when we broke for lunch.” the elf’s usually strong voice waivered before he turned to Anders and hugged him suddenly. 

Anders slipped his arms around Fenris. “Things were easier in Ferelden in a way. But I’m proud of you for stepping up, even when you didn’t want to.”

“Even when it means I’m going to need this, to come back and fall apart in your arms?” Fenris sniffed as he squeezed Anders one last time before he pulled away. “We should go, I’m being stupid.”

“You’re not,” Anders assured him. “You’re under stress. everything is different now. It’s hard not to long for earlier times when that happens.” 

“I guess so, let’s just go.” Fenris muttered as he wiped at his face, and turned away to go. 

“Wait.” Anders grabbed for Fenris’ hand. “Is that all that’s wrong, love?” 

“Can it wait until after dinner? I just need out of the room for a bit.” Fenris demurred as he tried to tug his husband out to the dining room.

Anders went silent and let Fenris lead him to the dining room. 

The elven warrior slid into his seat after he got a plate and carafe of wine, and dug into his meal so he wouldn’t have to talk much.

Anders followed suit, the silence punctuated by the clinking of forks on plates. But of course, Anders couldn’t stand long silences, and he eventually broke it. “I want to go to the villa tomorrow.” 

Fenris dropped his knife and fork before he whipped his head over to the side and stared at his husband.

Anders shrugged. “We need to see it for ourselves and what needs to be done in order to get it ready.” He blinked. “Are you alright, love?”

“Oh...that villa. Sorry.” Fenris blinked and went back to eating without another word.

“So I’ve tried to be supportive with you and give you the time you need to deal with what you are going through with Danarius’ villa, but I’m starting to have a really hard time keeping my mouth shut. I love you, and I want you to do what you feel comfortable with, but at one point does it stop being supportive of me, and start being enabling?” 

Fenris stood from the table and got more himself more wine before he tried to answer. “I don’t know.” he finally said quietly.

“Go,” Anders replied just as quietly. “It’s killing you knowing that it’s there, waiting for you. Go and deal with what you need to. I can come with you if you want, or Sirad, your father, any of us will come if you but ask in order to support you. But you can’t keep doing this, and I can’t keep pretending that it isn’t tearing you apart. You’ve already spent time there, you’ve already destroyed that fucking thing in that fucking room. Now you need some closure, Fenris.”

The elf finished his wine but remained where he was. “I’ll deal with it. I simply made a mistake when you said villa, it won’t happen again.” Fenris replied stiffly. 

“You’re doing it right now,” Anders said. He let out a growl of frustration. 

“As you say love.” Fenris growled back.

Anders slammed his hands down on the table. “Stop backing me into corners. I either ignore your emotional state, or I point it out. Either way I lose.”

“I’m sorry I made a mistake Anders, I thought you meant the other villa. I won’t do it again.” Fenris said before he stared at the table.

“I’m not asking that of you and you know it,” Anders said. “Maker, you get upset at the mere thought of Danarius’ villa. I just want you to be well, Fenris.” 

“I apologize for letting it get to me then. I will go now and deal with it.” Fenris snapped before he stepped away from the table and headed towards the door.

“Fuck you, Fenris,” Anders shot back. “Fuck you for always getting upset with me when I get concerned for you. Fuck you for always getting mad at me if I point something like this out. Fuck you for preferring I sit in silence while you fucking suffer, because you would prefer I pretend my husband isn’t in pain, than want you to actually deal with it.” Anders rose to his feet. “Do what you want, Fenris. Deal with this how you want. You won’t hear another word from me about it.” 

Fenris slumped as he drew to a halt, then turned around to go to his husband. “Come with me, let’s tear the place down, burn it all.” the elf said with a manic gleam in his eyes.

Anders stared at him in silence before his head jerked in a sharp nod. “Let’s go.” 

“Grab a few sacks, there’s things I want to keep.” Fenris grinned as he held his hand out for Anders to take. “The room, that damn room, let’s start there.” 

He took Fenris’ hand in his own, holding on tightly. “I’m sorry,” he muttered. He cleared his throat and said it louder. “I’m sorry. But I hate so much what was done to you, and I feel helpless against it.” 

“I hate it as well, but ...at the least we’ll destroy that room. The rest, let’s see how I’m feeling once it’s done.” Fenris said with a glee that had been long absent from his voice.

**  
Anders stood in the doorway of the room that had once been where Fenris had gone through the start of much of the pain in his life. The slab was still shattered in pieces, but he and Sirad had made sure that there was no magic left in the room before they had warded close where the now empty frame that once held the door Aedan and Lethander had shattered just the day before.

Fenris was collecting the things he wanted to save, and Anders took a step inside the room. 

“Ward the doorway once I start the fire.” Fenris said as he readied a torch.

Anders nodded. The scholar in him didn’t even flinch at the thought of any knowledge that might be lost. what little bit of knowledge that would be saved was going to be in Fenris’ hands, the filled sacks now waiting for them just outside the door. 

“Ready when you are.” Fenris said as he got ready to pitch the lit torch into the room.

Flames slipped up Anders’ fingers. He would add magical fire in order to make sure that nothing was left to chance. “Ready.” 

The elven warden pitched the torch in, then stood back to watch it burn.

Anders flung his hands out, adding more fire before he stepped back out into the hall. He mumbled a spell under his breath and a heavy ward appeared, shimmering across the doorway, cutting off the heat and smoke that had begun to spill into the hall. Behind the barrier, they could see how the fire swept through the room, smoke filling the space with nowhere else to go.

Fenris sat on the stairs and watched the room go up in flames. To his surprise the blaze was contained to the stone room, and thanks to Anders barrier, it burned itself out, until the room was blackened to char, the papers that had remained fluttered among the dying flames before they caught alight and dwindled to nothing.

The elven fighter watched the flames consume his past in silence at first, then a hysterical little giggle escaped him before he started to laugh as the room burned. As the fire blazed he crawled over to Anders and curled against him as his laughter slipped into sobs that racked him while he watched his past pain finally go up in smoke.

He pulled Anders arms around him as he watched the room burn, his gaze on the remains of the dais as everything else went to ash. “I’m sorry.” he mumbled as he felt tears slide down his face once more. “For everything” Fenris said though he didn’t know what everything meant, he just felt the words come freely from him. 

“I’m sorry that magisters have made a legacy that you suffered for, for all I have done in word in deed to harm a mage over the years. To you for all that I hated you at first, and I beg your forgiveness for all I’ve done wrong. I’ve done so much wrong Anders, so much at his beck and call, so much of my own choice. Why...why do I get this chance to wipe my past away when so many others don’t? It’s not fair.”

“It is fair,” Anders whispered. “And we got a chance to give others another chance too. You have nothing to apologize for. I only wish I was better at giving you what you need.” 

“You’re more than I deserve.” Fenris said as he leaned into Anders hold and watched the fire burn on.

Anders laughed softly. “You know we both seem to think that about the other. Maybe it’s part of what makes us work.” 

“I want to get drunk tonight, not think, not feel.” Fenris said dully as he finally closed his eyes and turned fully into his husband’s hold.

“Is there any wine here still?” Anders watched as the flames flickered and cast shadows through the smoke.

“Yeah, I put it all in the kitchen last time I was here. Or we can take some back with us and drink with Sirad. He’ll be angry we did this without him.” Fenris said tiredly.

Anders blinked. “Oh shit. You’re right.” He squeezed Fenris one last time before he let go and stepped towards the ward. “I need to put this fire out before we go. Do you want to go and get the wine?” 

“Yes, once you’ve put the fire out I want to look over the room one last time before we go.” the elf said as he forced himself to his feet. 

Anders titled Fenris’ chin up. “I love you. And although I’m going to screw it up at times, I’m here for you.” 

“I love you, and I’m grateful for you.” he said with a hitch in his voice before he hurried up the stairs to get the wine.

Anders turned back to the warded doorway. He moved so that he was to the side before he let the ward down. The rush of fresh air ignited the flames, and they came rushing out with a whoosh of heat. Anders flinched and the moment the flame ate up the new air and receded back, he stepped in front of the doorway and let loose with a blast of arcane ice.

Fenris gathered four bottles of wine and came back down, set them aside and went into the room. The remains of the dais had formed into shards of melted stone and glittered where glass and steel had cooled off suddenly. “I want this for my office, as a reminder.” he muttered as he circled it then made a final pass before he returned to Anders side. “Ready?”

Anders held out his hand for Fenris to take. “Ready.” 

Once he’d gathered everything, Fenris took them back to the Tower and headed straight for Sirad’s rooms.

Anders held onto Fenris’ hand when the elf knocked on the large door. Guards stood on either side of the door in the hallway. They acted as if Fenris and Anders weren’t even there, their eyes straight ahead. 

The door opened and Sirad blinked at them. He held his robe closed at the chest. “Why do I smell smoke?” he asked. 

“We burned the room, it’s gone now. Drink?” Fenris held up a bottle of wine and smiled maniacally.

Sirad’s mouth worked a few times before he stepped back to let them in. “It’s gone?” he croaked. 

“The room, that torture chamber, not the whole villa.” Fenris replied as he uncorked the wine and handed one to Sirad before he popped another one open and drank from it.

Sirad absently took the bottle and lifted it to his lips. 

“It was pretty satisfying,” Anders added. His face was streaked with soot. 

“I want to see it tomorrow,” Sirad said when he lowered the bottle. 

"Of course, Archon." Fenris said with a smile.

“If we still had Danarius’ head I’d decorate it with gold and jewels before mounting it on my throne.” Sirad took another drink. 

Anders tried and failed to not flinch at the tone in Sirad’s voice. There were times when Sirad could be hard, but they didn’t compare to when he spoke of Danarius. 

"Maybe I'll ask Aedan where he was killed, then retrieve and decorate his skull for you as a coronation gift." Fenris' voice was hard and brittle as he spoke of their former master.

"Maybe I'll just burn the whole fucking place down, have my own home built on its ashes."

Sirad’s eyes were a little bit too bright. “Dumat… If only Hadriana or Danarius were still alive to see what we’ve become. They both died a bit too quickly and easily.” 

“Hadriana did not die easily,” Anders muttered into his wine. 

“If her suffering did not last a lifetime, then it was too quickly,” Sirad said. 

Anders lowered his wine. “I know you both and this conversation is becoming a little bit too macabre.”

"My beloved made her pay, the sounds of her screams still bring a smile to my face." Fenris said before he took another drink.

"If only I could execute him myself as a gift to you." The elven warrior grinned at them both before he snagged a bit of food from the platter on a nearby sideboard.

Sirad raised his bottle to Anders in a silent toast before he took a long drink. “I think we’re entitled to be a little bit macabre tonight.” 

Anders thought about how he had joked when Aedan and Fenris had first met him, how he had made light of watching darkspawn tear apart the templars that had taken him prisoner. “You have a point.” 

"Do you want to leave love? I won't be upset, after all I'm not going to be ...myself or the man you love for a few hours." Fenris tipped the bottle back and finished it.

“That depends, is there going to be more talk of all the various ways you want to decorate Danarius’ skull and display it?” Anders asked. 

“Yes,” Sirad answered bluntly.

"Or piss on his ashes." Fenris chimed in before he got up for another bottle of wine.

“And I’m off!” Anders said cheerily. He got up and set his wine bottle down carefully on the table next to him. Leaning down, he kissed Fenris on the lips, tasting the wine on his breath. 

"Find Aedan or Zevran, I would not wish you to be alone tonight while we celebrate." Fenris' voice was a low growl as he picked up the nearly full bottle that Anders had set down.

“Yes, Senior-Warden Fenris.” Anders gave Fenris a salute, and then Sirad a low bow. “Archon.” 

Sirad tried to stifle his laughter and failed. 

"Warden-Commander," Fenris said as he returned the salute then took another long pull from the amber coloured bottle.

Anders wiggled his fingers at them in a wave over his shoulder and left the room. 

“See if the conversation had been on ways to kill templars, Anders wouldn’t have ran off,” Sirad said with a laugh.

"He'd be the one leading it. Ask him about how Aedan saved him from the noose if you feel like hearing him go on about Templars"

“Do I have several days to devote to hearing about the evils of templars?” Sirad teased. 

"Ask your seneschal, last I checked I was not in charge of your schedule, Archon." Fenris teased back.

“I think if you were in charge of my schedule, it would be more fun than it currently is. Rhys and my seneschal had to tell me that I needed a hard cut off time in the evening where I wouldn’t hear anymore petitions.” Sirad tipped his head back and took a long drink. 

“They’re right. If you don’t keep a time set aside you will be overrun with supplicants.” Fenris muttered before he let the empty bottle roll over the table and hit the rug before he turned to gaze at Sirad.

“The dais where I was carved, it melted into something almost...pretty. I wish it for my office, or maybe set in the fountain when we claim the other Villa for the wardens.” he said suddenly.

“Is there enough for me to have a little bit as well?” Sirad asked. “I would like a reminder that isn’t on my skin what my life was like before and what we all stand to lose if Tevinter returns to that.” 

“Probably, it will take dwarven craftsmen to get it out and to wherever it winds up. I might ask someone to make something from parts of it. Perhaps an amulet or a set of rings...or something. So neither of us forget.” Fenris got up and grabbed one of the sacks, and dumped it out on the table between them.

“I want to burn these...with you. I figured you would understand.” the elf separated out two collars, one leather, one brass, a carved wooden box that was bound closed and a set of small leather cuffs, thin enough to fit an elven wrist or ankle. “These were used to adorn me, the implements in the sealed box were removed before the ritual, and I was often reminded that he could return them to me if he so chose when I did not behave as he wished.” Fenris rattled the box a few times before he dropped it to the table and looked to his friend.

Sirad’s hand shook as he reached out and ran his fingers over the items. “I would… I would like that.” 

“Now, or perhaps tomorrow at the Villa?” Fenris’ eyes were dark as he watched Sirad touch each thing. “I love my husband, but this he will never understand no matter how much he calls the Circle slavery.”

“His slavery was different than ours.” Sirad picked up a collar and held it up to the light. He set it back down carefully, as if it was tainted. “Let’s do it now.” 

Fenris merely grunted and picked up the box and collars before he went to the fireplace and sat in one of the overstuffed chairs near the opening. “Do you wish to say anything?”

“I hope that Hadriana and Danarius are twisting in the Void right now. I hope they know how far we have both risen despite what they tried to make us.” 

Fenris nodded and pitched the leather collar into the fire before he spoke. “May we never again be shackled, harmed, go unloved or unwanted. May we both get all we deserve, and earned in blood, tears and pain.”

“And I swear I will spend the rest of my life making sure that this never happens to someone else,” Sirad promised. “That everyone gets the chance to break free as we have.” 

The fighter nodded, then handed Sirad some of the cuffs to burn before he picked up the box, held up and kissed it goodbye before he pitched to the flames. “Why am I crying again? This...this should be a happy moment.” Fenris said as he wiped at his cheek, bothered by the wetness that shone in the firelight.

Sirad wiped at the tears with his thumb. “Cry if you wish.” 

There came a pounding on the door. “Archon? We smell leather burning, is everything alright?” 

Sirad pressed a kiss to both of Fenris’ eyelids. He got to his feet and padded softly to the door. Opening it, he saw his two guards, their expressions concerned. “We’re fine. Thank you.” 

Fenris had slumped in the chair almost to the point of sliding to the floor as he let himself go, in front of someone he’d hated so fiercely before. He didn’t fight when Sirad pulled him up and held him as they consigned the rest of the things to the fire. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry…” Fenris mumbled in Tevene as he watched other parts of his past burn away. 

“Don’t be sorry,” Sirad whispered fiercely. “It’s their fault. They’re the ones that did this to us.”

“I’m broken Sirad, still broken up. Why am I crying over them still? Their memories don’t deserve any more of our tears or our pain. Why does it feel like I’m falling apart?” Fenris said as he held onto the other elf and cried quietly against his shoulder.

“Because they made sure they were our whole world for so long. We did nothing unless they wanted it. We desired nothing unless they allowed it. Now we’re supposed to be our own people and there are times when I have to ask myself what that even means, if I’m not just doing things because people expect it of me, and not because I want it.” 

Fenris pulled back and went for the wine before he sat on Sirad’s bed. “What do you want right now?” he asked roughly.

“Right at this moment?” Sirad asked with some surprise.

“Yes, right at this moment.” Fenris replied as he cradled the bottle in his hands and watched Sirad as if he was going to disappear if he blinked. He knew he was not alright, but he didn’t think he could give words to how he felt.

“I want someone to fuck me in the Archon’s seat,” Sirad replied. “I know I’ve been… friendly lately, but it’s because it’s something that I want to do. I never got a chance to explore before I was made a slave, and after… after I only did what others wanted me to do. What do you want right now?” 

“Honestly? To throw things, scream, burn the villa down but I know it’s my anger., and the wine, and a whole lot of things I can’t talk about right now. I don’t want to be alone right now, that’s all I do know.” Fenris admitted tiredly.

“Then do it,” Sirad urged. “It’s my room, and if I want you to destroy it, then you can destroy it. Scream, cry, break things.” 

“I wouldn’t do that to you, not when you’ve gotten settled in so nicely.” Fenris drawled as he rose to his feet with only a slight wobble. “I could give you what you want, if you’d want that from me. Or will Rhys kill me?” 

“Are you in any shape to give me what I want?” Sirad teased. “And you can because most of my things are in Rhys’ room anyway.” 

“Is that a challenge...Archon?” Fenris snarled as he got in Sirad’s space, hemmed him against the wall as he leaned in to whisper all the filthy things he would do, provided Rhys let them play; in the other elf’s ear.

Sirad’s eyes glazed in sudden desire. “Maybe we should ask the king if he wants to come with us.” 

“Just us elves? Do you want him to take me, make me scream for you both? See if us using our brands at the same time, makes you beg for the Maker while we use you for our pleasure? Make you call out for Dumat, Mythal, all the gods until your guard comes running to see who’s making you scream like that?” 

Fenris scraped his teeth gently over the other elf’s throat before he wound his hands in Sirad’s hair. “Get your husband...now.” Fenris hissed as he pushed the elven Archon towards the door.

Sirad staggered away, but then turned, his movements becoming more deliberate, provocative. He left the room with a saunter to head for Rhys’ chambers. 

Fenris got comfortable on the bed with the last of the wine while he awaited their return. He’d just finished off the dark, sweet liquid when the door opened.

Rhys stepped in with Sirad behind him. He ran his eyes up Fenris for a moment, then crossed his arms over his chest. “I hear you and Sirad wish to play.” 

Fenris leaned back and gave the elvhen king a filthy grin. “Yes ser, if you wish to allow it. If not I understand.”

“Neither one of you are in the right frame of mind right now,” Rhys said. “Sirad told me what has happened. Go be with your husband tonight, and if you feel the same way in a few days, we can talk more then.” 

Sirad opened his mouth to speak, but Rhys cut him off. “You know I’m right.” 

The Archon scowled, but nodded his head. “I know, but that doesn’t mean I can’t pout about it for a little while.” 

Fenris scowled as well but didn’t argue. He simply grabbed the remaining sack and headed for the door. “I’ll talk to you later then. If you still wish to see the Villa tomorrow, I will be around, good night my King...Archon.”

Sirad sighed. “I’ll see you in the morning.” 

“Until then.” Fenris headed to his room and slipped inside to find Anders in bed with a book, so focused he didn’t hear him enter. “Love…” the elf called out to him as he dropped the sack on his way towards the bed.

Anders looked up and closed the book on Tevinter herbs that Sirad had found for him. “Doing okay?” he asked. 

The elf shrugged and joined his husband. “Sirad...he wanted to play, but Rhys said no, said we’re not in the right place, up here.” Fenris gestured at his head tiredly then slumped forward, elbows on his knees and his hands over his face. “No...not ok, not one bit.” he finally admitted.

“Do you still want to play?” Anders asked as he set the book aside. “If you need it.” 

“Want it, but...what do you want? Not sure what I’m in the mood for right now. I’ve got so many thoughts running in my head, I just want them to go away.” Fenris said quietly.

“So you think you need some training, Senior-Warden Fenris?” Anders asked with a wicked grin. 

“Perhaps, Commander Adelric.” the elf said as he turned to his husband and crawled into his lap. 

Anders whispered into his ear, his breath ghosting over Fenris’ skin. “I might not be able to take you to extremes the way Aedan can, but I do know how to talk to you to give you what you need.” 

“What about you? I don’t want you to be unsatisfied, what do you want from me?” Fenris shivered slightly at his husband’s words before he turned to look at him. 

“I want you to show your commander just how much you like serving under him,” Anders rasped. 

Fenris stared into Anders eyes for a long moment before he nodded and laid back against the pile of pillows and coverlets. “What would you have me do to serve, ser?” he asked quietly.

“I want to see you pleasure yourself,” Anders answered. “I want to see you make yourself happy with your own touch.” 

“Alright.” the elven warrior nudged at Anders to move over so he could strip and do as requested. 

Anders watched as each piece of clothing was pulled away and dropped on the floor near the bed, showing bare skin that Anders’ fingers itched to touch. 

Fenris let his eyes close as his fingers trailed over his body, each scrape of his blunt nails across his markings, the lines of muscle got a slight gasp from him before he took his cock in hand and slowly started to stroke slow and hard. 

“What are you thinking about?” Anders asked, his voice almost guttural. 

“You...your hands on me, your lips on my skin, your…” Fenris’ voice hitched as he stroked faster and lost his train of thought for a moment. “Y..your tongue tracing each line of lyrium.”

Anders made Fenris’ words reality, leaning over and tracing his lyrium markings up one leg with his tongue. 

The elf hissed and arched his back as he felt his husband’s tongue on him. “More…” 

Anders did the same on the other leg, stopping just short of the elf’s balls before he licked a long streak on his hip. 

“Fuck….” Fenris moaned as he fought to keep the slow, sure rhythm he’d started instead of speeding up so he could find release so soon into their game.

He moved over Fenris’ chest and sides, tasting the slight tang of Fenris’ skin and the tingle of lyrium on his tongue. When he reached Fenris’ throat, he mouthed over his neck, feeling the moans vibrate from the elf. 

The elven fighter groaned as he felt his husband’s touch on his throat. “You can...do that thing you like, if you want.” Fenris moaned and tilted his head so his neck was exposed. 

Anders slipped his hands around Fenris’ throat. He was careful as he began to squeeze, pressing against the thick veins at the side of his neck and slightly against the elf’s throat. He counted to ten in his head before he released Fenris, giving a chance for blood and oxygen to come back.

The elf took a breath and closed his eyes as his hand sped up, he was close but he wasn’t ready to find release yet. He wanted to not think, and what Anders was giving him, was what he needed and wanted. “More...let me come. Please...ser.” Fenris moaned before he flexed his wrist again on the next upstroke.

Anders put his hands back around Fenris’ throat. “You need to come so badly, don’t you, Warden Fenris? You can feel your balls climbing, your toes curling, and you want it so bad.” He began to squeeze, aiming to give Fenris that light headed feeling that would make his orgasm so much more. “Come for me.” 

If Fenris could have screamed he would, instead his eyes rolled closed and he arched his back as much as he could with Anders on top of him, as he stroked himself to orgasm. He slumped against their bedding once his tremors stopped and he felt Anders hands slide from his neck. 

Anders moved a hand though the mess on Fenris’ stomach, lifting his fingers to lick them clean. “How are you feeling?” he asked gently.

The elf opened his eyes and looked up at his other half before he gave him a tired smile. “Ok, I’m feeling ok.” he mumbled before he closed his eyes again.

Anders noted how Fenris’ eyes had become bloodshot, and he sent a bit of healing magic through the elf to stave off any lingering aftereffects. He pressed a kiss to Fenris’ lips. “Good,’ he muttered. 

“Want to keep going?” Fenris asked as he stretched under Anders touch and leaned into his clean hand like a great cat.

Anders rolled against Fenris so the elf could feel his erection against his hip. “Now that was a silly question,” he teased. 

“Just making sure, was all.” the elf said before he sat up and kissed his husband. “What would you have of me?” Fenris asked between soft kisses and touches to Anders body.

“That depends,” Anders mused, tilting his head back to give Fenris better access. “Do I want my second to show me how well he can fuck, or do I want to see how good he is at taking a cock?” 

“What does my Commander require of me? I am his to command.” Fenris murmured before he bit down on Anders neck with a growl. 

Anders gasped in pleasure. He hesitated a moment before he spoke again. “We’ve been experimenting with our bond a lot lately. I want… I want you to open yourself up fully to me while I take you. I want a deep connection between us.” He wasn’t sure how Fenris would feel about such a request, if the elf was ready for something like that. 

Fenris pulled away before he broke Anders skin before he stretched under his husband. “As my husband wishes, I will give you whatever you want.” 

Anders pressed a fierce kiss to Fenris’ lips before he rolled off the bed and padded over to the dresser, stripping the rest of his clothes off as he went. He rummaged through a drawer and found a full bottle of oil before he climbed back into bed. 

“Spread your legs, warden,” Anders growled. “Show me exactly where you want my cock.” 

Fenris did as he was ordered, he even held one leg up so Anders could get a good view of him. “Right there Commander, that’s where I want you.”

“Your cock is dripping for more, but your pussy isn’t wet,” Anders murmured lowed in his throat. “Let’s get you nice and soaked for me.” He uncorked the bottle and tipped it slowly over Fenris’ balls, the slick liquid coating his flesh and trickling down over his hole. “That’s better.” 

Fenris moaned as he felt Anders’ fingers slide down and enter him. “Does that ...oh Maker.” the elf gasped as a second finger slipped in and turned slowly inside him. “Does that please you ser?” he whimpered.

“Someday you and I are going to be in the Deep Roads, warden. I’m going to take you against the walls, make your screams echo in the caverns.” He twisted his fingers, coating Fenris on the inside and hitting his pleasure spot just right. “Like that. Make you howl.” 

“Want them to know you’re fucking me hard and deep like I like it… ser?” Fenris growled as he squirmed under Anders in an attempt to get as ready as he could for his husband. 

Anders coated his fingers with more oil before he added a third, plunging in deep. “How deep do you like it, warden? How wide will you spread for your commander?” 

In answer, Fenris hooked his arm under his other knee and arched an eyebrow at Anders. “That should answer you...ser.” he said with a ghost of defiance.

Anders took his time, getting Fenris used to the three fingers already inside him, pouring more and more oil on his hand and around Fenris’ hole until the sheet under them was soaking. When he pushed in with four fingers, he tucked them tightly together, watching the expression of Fenris’ face while he carefully slipped inside. 

The elf’s eyes widened and he started to moan low and deep for Anders to either finish what he started or pull out and fuck him stupid. “Go on...do it.” he challenged his husband as he held himself open and tried to breathe slowly so he wouldn’t tense up.

Anders rubbed against Fenris’ chest in soothing motions before he pulled his hand partly out and then back in again. It was less about thrusting now, and more about making sure Fenris was stuffed fuller than he had ever been before. 

“Look at you,” Anders croaked. “Your greedy pussy is taking it all in. I think it can take more.” Carefully, he tucked his thumb into his hand and began to slip inside, stretching Fenris wide. 

“Oh...oh Maker...fuck...Anders.” Fenris gasped as he trembled with each movement of Anders hand. His eyes closed and he let his side of the bond open so he could let his husband know how he felt, since he couldn’t form words, all he could do was feel.

“Shit,” Anders gasped. He opened his side of the bond as well, letting the feelings and sensations flood back and forth between them. It wasn’t just the physical sensation of what Fenris was feeling, but his emotions about it that had Anders groaning. Trust, love, with a little bit of fear were mixed with desire and intense need. Anders’ cock twitched and precum dribbled out, his breath came in pants. 

Fenris fell back and gasped as he let Anders do as he pleased. "More..,"

Anders was close to orgasm, the emotions running through him almost too much. Fenris was vulnerable in every way--physically, emotionally, the elf laid bare for his husband. Anders’ stomach muscles contracted, his cock becoming almost painfully hard. He pushed in deeper inside Fenris, until the widest part of his hand slipped inside.

“Shit,” Anders choked. “You should see yourself right now. You should…” He bit off the last on a moan.

"Can feel...through bond. Better than seeing." Fenris said as he rolled against Anders hand

“Careful,” Anders soothed, his voice strangled. “Just feel. I don’t want you to get hurt.” 

“I won't, just...enjoying you love." Fenris moaned before he let his eyes close once more.

With the last of the oil poured around his wrist, Anders carefully drew his hand back, letting Fenris feel just how stuffed full he was. He pushed slowly back inside, before he bent down, took the elf’s cock in his mouth, laved his tongue over the tip while he kept his hand still, deep inside Fenris.

That made the elf buck slightly and call out his pleasure. “Fuuuuuckk… fuck Anders...you’re going to make me ...come.” Fenris cried out.

He slid his free hand up Fenris’ chest, wrapping his fingers around his throat. Anders began to squeeze as he took Fenris down to the root. 

The elven wardens eyes opened and he moaned while he could still draw breath to do so. He wasn't sure which way to go to he reached back for the headboard as something to anchor himself before he tried to buck against Anders hold and hurt either one of them.

Anders found himself mindlessly rutting against the sheets The back and forth of their need through the bond was intense. It would send Anders higher, which sent Fenris higher, and pushed Anders further. On and on it went until Anders wasn’t sure whose feelings were whose. He found he didn’t care, that it was something they shared, this mingling of themselves. 

Fenris couldn’t speak so he let his feelings go through their bond. He couldn’t reach down to wind his fingers in Anders hair so he had to settle to slapping the headboard and bed as he climbed towards release once more. He thought he was going to die from the pleasure that Anders was giving him it was so intense.

Anders released Fenris from between his lips and let go of the pressure on his throat. “Come for me, Fenris,” he said in a strangled rasp before he squeezed Fenris’ neck once more. 

The fighter arched against Anders hold and his body tightened as he came over Anders hand, even his face since he hadn’t moved far back. Fenris trembled as he found release until he slumped back, exhausted.

Anders’ eyes rolled in his head when Fenris’ orgasm swept through him. His cock jerked against the sheets while his body shook. Panting, he rested his head on Fenris’ hip and let go of the elf’s throat, his eyes trailing down to his fist still inside Fenris and how his wrist was covered in cum. Gently, he pulled his hand slowly out, mindful that Fenris would be sore now that the rampant desire had spent itself. When he was free, he stumbled to his feet and the wash basin to clean himself up, scrubbing with a flannel and a scented cake of soap. 

Fenris moaned slightly when Anders pulled free, but he curled on his side and tried to calm his breathing once his husband had moved away.

Anders came back to the bed and brushed Fenris’ hair away from his sweat soaked temples. “Okay?” he asked in a soft whisper. 

“Ye...yeah.” Fenris answered tiredly before he curled further in on himself, suddenly chilled with the lack of movement.

“Let me heal you,” Anders said. “So you won’t feel any lingering soreness.” 

“Sure...not gonna be awake much longer.” the elf mumbled as he continued to shiver.

Anders healed Fenris before he tried to urge the elf to his feet. “Come on. You’re crashing and we can sleep in one of the sitting rooms in front of a fire tonight. I think we trashed the bed. Plus you need some water.” 

“Nooo, leave me right here. too tired.” Fenris muttered as he tried to crawl back into the wrecked bed. Normally he’d be the one to insist it be changed out, but he was too weary to care.

“Come on, love,” Anders said with a smile. He retrieved a fresh, soapy flannel and gently cleaned Fenris off. “It’s just down the hall.” He wrapped one of the blankets that had escaped the chaos around Fenris before he went and slipped on his robe.

“Gotta carry me...can’t walk.” Fenris muttered as he wrapped the blanket around his shoulders and leaned against the door. “Broke me…”

“I take full responsibility,” Anders said solemnly. He scooped Fenris up in his arms and stepped out into the hall. For all that Fenris was shorter than Anders the elf was all lanky muscle, and heavier than he looked. Still, Anders hadn’t spent all his time in the infirmary and managed to carry him to the sitting room just down the hall from them. 

Fenris curled up in a chair as soon as he was set down. He was exhausted physically and emotionally. He’d said he didn’t want to think and that’s what he’d gotten. 

Anders went to the sideboard and got a glass and filled it with water using magic. He came back and knelt in front of the chair, holding it for Fenris. “Drink.” 

Fenris opened one eye and scowled at his husband. “Sleep now...drink later.” he mumbled before he turned to get comfortable.

“Drink now,” Anders insisted. 

“Gonna tell Aedan...so mean to me.” Fenris muttered as he forced himself up with a wince and took the glass of cold water.

Anders chuckled under his breath. “I think in this case you not only would have to explain why I’m being mean, but he’d side with me.” He got up and went to the fireplace to start a blaze. 

The elven fighter grumbled under his breath after he finished his drink; then slid to the floor in front of the fireplace. “Sleep.” he said mostly to himself before he curled up in his blanket and closed his eyes again.

Anders made sure Fenris was comfortable and tucked in before he laid down next to his husband. “Night, love.” 

“Night love…” Fenris said before he closed his eyes and curled against his husband. “Thank you.” he mumbled softly.

“I think we broke our brains,” Anders said with a yawn. 

“Yes… sleep now.” Fenris replied before he dropped off to a deep slumber.

Anders closed his eyes and curled closer to Fenris, sleep dragging him down. 

**

The weeks and months went faster than expected for the wardens in Minrathous. Fenris oversaw the administrative side of getting the Keep ready to welcome those that would survive the Joining. 

He kept busy with that as well as getting his own Villa cleaned up and habitable for himself, Lethander and Varania. He even grudgingly built out a set of rooms for Lethander, Cadewyn, Velanna and the child to come. It wasn’t for her, but for his father. At least that’s what he told himself.

His musing on the chamber where he was created was interrupted by someone approaching from behind.

Anders had just left his mother and Tsarra, his expression harried. His mother would run the day to day operations of the keep along with Tsarra, leaving Fenris and Anders to focus on the Grey Wardens. They still had to run decisions by Anders, though, and his mind was filled with list upon list of basic items the Keep would need. He had fled them and rode to the villa in search of Fenris. 

“Love?” Anders asked as he stepped into the room. 

“Hmm?” Fenris asked as he turned towards the sound of his husband’s voice.

“Are you alright?” he asked. With each step the leather of his breeches creaked. He’d had a new set of clothes more fitting for a Warden-Commander made. Anders thought that the fine material of the robes were a little too much, the blue shot with silver thread too expensive for fighting darkspawn in. 

The elven warden shrugged and went back to contemplating the walls of the chamber. They’d been scrubbed, reworked by dwarven stone masons to his specifications, there’d even been a large window cut into the back wall that let in light. 

“What brings you here, I thought you were meeting with Kiara and what’s her name, the girl we rescued from Bella?” Fenris said distractedly as he walked towards the large oaken desk he’d commissioned.

“Tsarra,” Anders supplied. “And they are determined to make the Keep ready in three days. I just had to sign over a fortune to merchants in order to get everything they told me we needed.” 

“It costs money to safeguard, build, supply and maintain the Keep, Aedan told you that since he promoted you love.” Fenris circled the desk, his fingers trailed over the carved symbols of Arlathan, his adopted house and the Wardens as he completed the circuit and sat down. He stared at his husband as he pondered what Anders had expected. 

“Money we will be eternally grateful to Sirad for lending us,” Anders sighed. He glanced around the newly refurbished room. “You did a good job in here.” 

“I just picked what I wanted and placed orders. The crafters did the hard work.” Fenris turned around to stare out the window, still ill at ease with the room even though he’d made it his own.

“I need to head out of the city this evening,” Anders said quietly. “I need darkspawn blood for the Joining in a few days. I’ve put it off long enough.” 

The elven warrior turned around to face his husband. “Not by yourself, you’re not.” 

“It has to be that way. I asked, but there was no one who could go in the time frame I need. It’s my fault for putting it off as long as I have. if I’d done it a few weeks ago I would’ve been able to bring Aedan and Zev with me.” 

“You are not going alone, Anders. It’s dangerous enough to go when you know a section of the Deep Roads, but you can’t risk yourself like this. You...I will go with you.” Fenris said as he rose and joined his Commander. “Besides, what kind of a Second would I be if I let you go off half-cocked into danger alone?”

Anders knew that he was stuck. Fenris was right in that he couldn’t go alone, but waiting until one of the others could go with him would mean a month at least. Those that wanted to Join, despite knowing the dangers, would not sit around forever. He’d already lost three of them to other opportunities. But he couldn’t have Fenris risk himself for a choice that Anders was making.

“I need those wardens,” Anders said more to himself. “I…” He glanced down at his robes, stitched with ornate griffons that showed his rank. “Alright. But by the Maker you will be careful.” 

“Is that you saying so as my husband or my Commander?” the elf asked softly before he leaned up to kiss Anders on the lips. “I’ve got too much to live for, not going to throw it away being stupid now.”

“When it comes to your safety the answer will always be both,” Anders said with a slight smile. “We’ll go after the evening meal.” 

“Alright.” Fenris kissed him again then motioned for Anders to go first so he could lock the door.

**  
“Velanna!” Anders screamed as he stumbled into the keep, Fenris in his arms. “Varania!” 

It had taken Anders and Fenris only a few hours to get to the Deep Roads entrance, but what had felt like eons in order for Anders to half carry, half drag, his husband to the keep. Anders wasn’t completely sure how long they had been gone, he thought it might have been a couple of days at least, but time was difficult to tell in the Deep Roads, especially when time was told by the crawling blackness of the taint seen just under Fenris’ skin. 

Everything had gone so well at first. They had found darkspawn a little too close to the entrance, and had dispatched them quickly in the near dark. Anders had collected the blood, and they had just been about to leave when the two ogres had attacked. There had been no telling Fenris to stay back or to be careful when an ogre was charging towards Anders, intent on skewering him to the damp walls of the tunnel. The fight had been brutal and bloody--tainted blood flying without thought or care. What did it matter when they were fighting for their lives? The fight had pushed them deeper into the tunnels, and by the time they had finally downed the ogres, Anders had had no clue where they were. 

Sometime--hours, days--later, Fenris had collapsed, much to Anders’ horror. 

The mage had berated himself during the struggle to keep the taint from spreading quickly, and during the fight to get out of the Deep Roads and Fenris to help. He had cursed Aedan for making him Warden-Commander, but mostly he cursed himself for being so stupid as to take Fenris with him when the elf was so vulnerable. 

Varania came bolting out at the sounds of Anders shouting. "What happened?"

Anders didn’t have any strength left in him to go over the horrifying things that had happened. Instead he gasped out a, “He’s tainted,” before he stumbled inside the keep’s main hall.

That’s where Velanna found him, Cadewyn and Lethander coming in right behind her. She took one look at Fenris and made a sharp gesture with her hand. “The clinic,” she said. “Quickly.” 

"How long has he been tainted?" Varania asked as she hurried behind Cadewyn while he carried the stricken elf to the clinic and laid him on a cot.

“How long have we been gone?” Anders croaked, his voice raw from screaming. 

“Just over a day and a half,” Velanna answered. With Varania on one side, and her on the other, the two mages began to peel off Fenris’ armor.

“It felt like months,” Anders whispered. 

“The Deep Roads can do that to you sometimes.” Velanna unceremoniously discarded Fenris armor into a pile. 

“Can you help him?” Lethander asked, his eyes stricken. “Please can you help him!” 

“I don’t know, Leth,” Velanna said honestly. “The taint works at whatever pace it wants and it might be--”

“Don’t say that,” Varania hissed. “We’re going to save him.” 

“Stop it!” Anders bellowed. “I swear to the Maker, if you two start bickering right now I will kick you out of here and take care of him myself. I…” He trailed off as the world began to spin. 

Cadewyn caught him in his arms and led him over to an empty cot nearby. “Let them do their work. You’re running with no oil in the lamp right now.” 

Anders clutched at Cadewyn’s arm. “This is my fault,” he pushed out through gritted teeth. “I’m the one who let him come with me. I’m the one who couldn’t have waited for someone else to accompany me. he has the taint. we all know without the Joining he’s going to… that he’s going to…” 

Both Varania and Velanna looked away in shame. "Don't leave us brother, not yet," Varania said as she brushed his bangs off his face.

"Your cure for the Taint, you'll have to try it on him. Or he tries the Joining anyway...or he dies." Lethander finished as he sat next to Anders and dropped his head in his hands.

"I'll get Sirad, just in case." Cadewyn said as he jumped up to run for the elven Archon. "Someone send a page to Korval's room, if he's not there I'll get Rhys from the Tower; move!" he bellowed as everyone scrambled to obey his orders.

The Light Warrior teleported out right to Sirad's door in the hope he was in. "Sirad, please be in your rooms. We need you!"

Sirad yanked open his door. “What’s happened?” he asked. 

“Fenris got tainted when he went with Anders, something about Darkspawn blood and the Joining. He’s...he’s unconscious right now but I wanted to have you there, in case.” Cadewyn said as he followed Sirad in while the elven mage grabbed a bag and got his staff.

Sirad stopped long enough to write a quick note to leave for Rhys before he grabbed hold of Cadewyn’s arm and they disappeared. 

Cadewyn stumbled as they landed in front of the infirmary, but Sirad had gone in before he could catch his breath.

Skidding to a halt when he entered the room, Sirad covered his mouth to stifle the gasp that had threatened to escape. Fenris was naked except for his smalls, and Sirad could clearly see how the taint had crept up his side, part of his chest, and had moved partially up his throat. Black lines of sickness bleached the color in Fenris’ skin, making him appear grey and still as death. 

Kolvar and Velanna were moving around Fenris, examining him while they spoke in rapid fire elvhen. To one side of the room, Anders had his fist against his mouth, his other arm wrapped around himself as if trying to keep back screams.

“What can I do?” Sirad asked.

As one, Velanna and Kolvar turned to look at the Archon. “Your magic,” Velanna answered. 

“And your blood,” Kolvar added. 

“His blood, why?” Lethander asked as he turned to look at Velanna and Kolvar in concern.

“His blood was the breakthrough I had needed in my research.” Kolvar lifted Fenris’ hand and examined each finger. “I had taken some in a bargain between the two of us.” 

“The book…” Sirad whispered. “We needed the book to stop what was coming in Kirkwall.” 

“You are rare, young Archon. I had no idea at the time just what your blood could do in my research to stop the taint and the connection with the Archdemons. Just a few drops is all we require.” 

“And lyrium,” Velanna added.”

“Vials or from me?” Cadewyn asked as he rolled his tunic sleeves up.

“Both,” Velanna and Kolvar said at the same time. 

“I’m not going to lie, we don’t know if this will work.” Velanna glanced down at Fenris. “We never took into account doing this for a Light Warrior.” 

“His own lyrium might react negatively to the ritual.” Kolvar and Velanna exchanged a silent look.

“It might help, or it might not react at all,” Velanna said. 

“Do it,” Anders whispered as he lowered his fist. “Anything you need you can have. The Joining would more than likely kill him, this gives him more of a chance. Just please… help him.” His voice cracked at the end. 

“We’re going to do all we can Anders, just… trust in us.” Varania said softly as she dipped the cloth in cool water to put back on her brother’s forehead.

“We need some space so we can work,” Velanna said. “And as much charcoal as can be found.” 

“The main hall,” Anders replied. “It’s empty right now.” 

“I’ll take him.” Cadewyn said as he gently picked up Fenris and led the way to the main hall. 

Lethander grabbed the cot and the bag that Velanna thrust in his hands before hurrying behind his lover.

Anders took longer to find them in the main hall, but when he did he had an armful of charcoal sticks which he set in a pile on the floor. “What do you need now?” he asked. He was all business in an effort to keep the despair at bay. 

“You know some Elvhen magic?” Kolvar asked. 

“Just enough to get by,” Anders answered. “But I’m not proficient like you and Velanna are. What little I know comes from trying to free Fenris from Fen’Harel.” 

“Then you know enough for what we’re going to do,” Kolvar said. “We’re going to invoke the Creators.” 

“Excuse me?” Anders asked incredulously. “We’re going to do what?” 

Velanna pointed to the floor where she had begun marking a ritual circle. “Their names in Old Elvhen… Write them around the circle, ask each one to help in our endeavour.” She glanced at Cadewyn and Lethander. “If they can grant me a child and help me cure blighted earth…” 

“He is favored of Mythal, hopefully she will hear us.” Cadewyn said as he stepped out of the way while they made their circle.

When Anders had been younger, he had believed with all of his heart in the Maker and Andraste. He had prayed to them, and had accepted when there had never been any answer. The Circle had killed what faith that Anders had had, the mage choosing not to believe in something that would mark him as corrupt just because he had been born different. 

But the things he had seen in the past few years had him praying as he had once done when he’d been little. He asked each Creator, whose name he marked with determination and purpose around the circle on the floor, to please listen to him, to help Fenris who had done nothing but his duty, who had done as the Creators had wanted of him. Each line of each name became a prayer of their own.

Lethander joined in silently, his pleas to Mythal were almost audible as he followed along with the others. Varania took his hand and joined as well, and joined in with the others in hoping for her brother to be healed.

When the markings were done, Kolvar gestured to Cadewyn and Sirad. “Blood and lyrium. Healing and magic. Ignite the circle.” 

As one, Sirad and Cadewyn approached the circle. Sirad withdrew a small dagger from his waist and pricked his finger, while Cadewyn placed a hand just over the marked line of the circle. when the first drop of blood fell and hit the circle, Cadewyn’s brands flashed. The circle burst into flames that held no heat, and magic crackled in the air. 

Lethander jumped and nearly pulled Varania off her feet at the sudden flames around them. “Please work, please work.” he mumbled as he held her hand tight in his.

“Creators…” Cadewyn said in surprise as they worked.

Kolvar raised his arms and began to chant in Ancient Tevene. Meanwhile, Velanna’s hands went to her robes, pulling them up and off of her until she stood naked, her belly slightly rounded. She removed the clip that held her hair up and let it fall from her fingers to clatter on the floor. Her head held high, she took a step into the flames and towards Fenris who lay on the cot in the center. 

“Oh, shit,” Anders whispered. He could feel the magic crawling along his skin, taste it in the air on his tongue. 

“What is she going to do to him?” Varania asked as she started to go towards her brother.

“She’s helping, leave the feud alone, I don’t care if I have to fuck Anders over a bloody dais under the full moon, I’ll do it to keep Fenris alive.” Lethander said as he pulled her back.

Normally, Anders would have had some witty joke to make at Lethander, but he was too frightened, too worried to even pay attention to what Fenris’ father had said. Velanna came out of the other side of the flames unscathed, but her eyes were alight with magic. she knelt next to Fenris and placed her hands on him, tilting her head back until she faced the ceiling. She cried out in Dalish and Elvhen for Mythal to look after her chosen, to give her the strength to save him. Her words echoed with an otherworldliness, her cadence almost a song. 

Fenris’ eyelids fluttered and he mumbled as he felt something pulling at him. He called out for his mother in elvhen, asked her to wait for him before his eyes opened to the sight of Velanna and a ring of fire before he tried to breathe. His eyes rolled back as he struggled to come fully awake and draw breath. He didn’t know if it was the magic in the air, or the taint that filled him but he struggled to fully awaken under her hands

The flames abruptly roared, rushing inward, curling into the center of the circle. The flames licked at Velanna and Fenris, tickling over their skin. 

“Ask for Mythal’s healing,” Velanna told him with a soft smile. “She but awaits you to ask her.” 

The elf nodded and struggled to ask yet another favor of the Creator that had chosen him. “Mythal, please...hear me.” he coughed and struggled to continue his plea, and he finally did, his last words in Elvhen as he begged to for her healing touch once more.

The flames were what answered his call. They jumped up, exploding in a large fireball that blasted outwards as well as inwards, slamming into everyone and knocking them off their feet. When the smoke cleared, the flames were gone, and the scent of fresh flowers filled the air.

“Fenris,” Anders choked. He pushed to his feet and ran towards his husband, but stopped when he came to the edge of the circle. Deep lines of magic swirling with lyrium blue were etched into the stone.

“It’s alright,” Velanna called. “You can cross now.” 

“That was unexpected,” Kolvar mused as he walked the length of the circle, his eyebrows drawn sharply down in thought.

Fenris’s eyes opened and he stared up at the ceiling for a moment before he rolled to the side opposite of Velanna and retched out dark bile. He flopped back and blinked to clear his vision before he asked what happened.

“I was nearly through the veil, what happened?” he said softly.

“Mythal didn’t want you by her side yet,” Velanna answered. 

Anders hurried over to the cot and dropped to his knees next to Velanna. He took Fenris’ hands in his own. “Oh, Maker,” he rasped. “Oh thank you.” 

Velanna got to her feet and padded naked over to the mess that Fenris had made. She scowled at it, as if it offended her and set it aflame, burning it into ash. She closed her eyes and took a breath of the floral scent, a smile creasing her lips. 

Fenris lifted a hand to Anders face and gave him a weak smile. “Guess you’re not rid of me yet love.” he said quietly before he struggled to sit up and turn to Velanna. 

“Thank you.” he told her before he turned back to his husband. “Bath, I want a bath.”

Lethander and Varania came over and sat with him before he tried to leave. “You’re still here,” Lethander said as he watched his son.

“We can hug him later, he looks about two steps from falling on his face.” Varania added.

“Bath,” Anders said with a weak laugh. “You and I both, love.” He felt a tear slip down his cheek and wiped it away quickly.

Velanna had grabbed her robes and slipped them back on, she and Kolvar were deep in conversation, with occasional glances to the shimmering circle. Sirad walked over to join them, his head tilted to the side as he listened. 

“Don’t think I can walk...and I want clothes.” Fenris said as he tried to wrap his arms around Anders neck. “Why am I so weak?” 

“You were nearly dead, you got tainted again son.” Lethander replied as he draped a robe over the healed warrior. 

“It’s not like we haven’t seen you naked, Void knows half the Keep has.” Varania said before she wiped away a few tears of her own.

Velanna walked back over to Fenris and smiled down at him. “You’re welcome,” she said. “I’m glad it worked and you're back with us.” 

The elven fighter had the good grace to look ashamed as he looked back at her. “I...I’m sorry.” he said before he buried his face against Anders chest.

“We can talk later when you’ve rested. We also need to…” She trailed off. “Oh no.” 

“What?” Anders asked, his head jerking up. 

“I can't feel you. I can’t feel any of you.” Panic clawed at her. 

“What do you mean feel any of us? Don’t you still have the Taint?” Fenris asked in a low rumble. 

“She’s right,” Anders said in a startled whisper. “I can't feel anyone either.” 

“Me either,” Sirad added. His eyes went wide. 

Fenris was slipping back to sleep as he clutched at Anders. “Guess we’re all cured then.” he said before he slumped in his husband’s grasp, fast asleep.

“We’re cured,” Anders whispered. He looked up at the others, meeting their astonished eyes. “We’re cured.” 

“Aedan is going to have kittens.” Lethander burst out.

Anders placed his head on Fenris’ chest, comforted by the even breathing of sleep. “You know… As long as Fenris is alright, I don’t think I care.” 

“Let’s worry about it later, now that my heart is no longer in my throat, I’d rather get something to eat and get a nap. We’ll have to write Aedan and let him know it worked, eventually.” Lethander said before he joined Velanna and gave her a kiss on the cheek. “Thanks love. You were wonderful.”

“For a moment I felt connected with it all,” she whispered. “I…” She waved her hand. “I can’t explain it.” 

“We have to be careful with this until we know why the circle has changed,” Kolvar said. “This was not supposed to happen.”

Velanna smiled. “I think it was. This circle is ours now. Mythal gave it to us.” 

“Go and get some food everyone,” Anders ordered from his place next to Fenris. “I’m going to stay here until he wakes up.” 

“Be quiet...trying to sleep.” Fenris mumbled before he shifted again and fell asleep.

“Come on,” Velanna said. “I’m starving now.” She turned to lead the others out of the room and into the dining hall.

Fenris didn’t move for a few more hours, and when he did it was with a tired hiss. “I feel like something ran me over. What time is it?” he muttered as he sat up slowly and scrubbed at his face.

“Not sure,” Anders said with a yawn. He had fallen asleep with his head on Fenris’ chest, and his neck ached, while one of his legs had fallen asleep. “Are you hungry? I could go with some food right now.” 

“Sure, once I’m washed up and dressed that is.” Fenris tried to get up but realized he was still too tired and weak to make it on his own.

Anders carefully got up and stretched while he balanced on one foot. He set his foot down and stomped a few times on the floor to get the circulation back. “Come on. I still have the stink of the Deep Roads on me.” He sniffed. “Not that I can really tell right now. The flower smell is still strong.” He slipped his arm around Fenris to help him. 

“That what smells like a meadow? What did they do?” Fenris mumbled as he got up and started towards their room.

“Uh… Velanna and Kolvar invoked the Creators to heal you from the taint. I’m still not sure what happened. It worked… too well. But they seemed surprised as to how it actually worked.” He nodded towards the Circle behind them. “That’s a bit permanent now.” 

One thing that Anders had made sure of, was that the once villa had a bath with dwarven plumbing in a private bathing chamber connected to their room. He led Fenris to it, sitting the elf down on the edge of the marble tub before turning on the taps. 

“Don’t care...void I’ll lick the floor clean as long as it means I’ll live.” Fenris said as he tried to pull the robe off.

Anders helped him and tossed the robe to one corner of the bathing chamber. He helped Fenris get into the warm water, grime sloughing off his skin and already floating to the surface. “We’re going to have to get you cleaned off, drain the bath, and then fill it again to get the rest,” Anders said. 

“Alright.” the elven fighter cleaned himself up as best he could and let Anders help him out so they could drain the tub again. “Why am I so filthy?” he muttered as he watched water fill the tub once more.

“What do you remember?” Anders asked quietly. He rinsed the dirt that had clung stubbornly to the sides of the tub down the drain, then began to fill it again with clean water. 

“Something about an ogre bearing down on me, and you screaming, it’s very vague like I’m looking through a dirty glass.” Fenris said quietly before he slipped back into the water. “Felt like I was on fire, everything hurt and burned.” 

“You caught the taint in the fight, and we got lost in the Deep Roads for over a day.” Anders shuddered, giving Fenris a steady hand to get back into the tub. “It was my fault. I knew the risks but I brought you there anyway.” 

“I knew the risks as well, it’s not like you planned for the ogre to attack us. Don’t blame yourself. Just help me out of this tub so we can eat.” Fenris said with a bit more strength in his voice.

When Fenris was out of the tub and sitting in a chair with a drying cloth and a clean robe, Anders repeated the pattern of draining the tub, rinsing it, then filling it in order to get himself clean as well. He scrubbed himself off quickly, his stomach beginning to growl from not having eaten for far too long. 

“Did I imagine you and the others saying you’d lost the taint as well? I was so tired, I thought maybe I’d dreamed it.” Fenris asked as he watched his husband bathe.

Anders rose out of the water and grabbed for a drying cloth. He squeezed the water out of his hair and stepped out, pulling the plug as he went. “It’s gone,” Anders confirmed. “What Velanna and Kolvar did… It affected everyone in the room.” 

“Aedan will have a fit, and it will make things difficult. How can we be wardens without the Taint? I’ve gone through the Light Warrior’s rite, but you, papa, Velanna, all of you are just...no longer tainted?” Fenris said in confusion.

“I’m going to be honest,” Anders said grabbing the last robe and slipping it on. “Right now, I can’t think right in order to answer even one of those questions.” 

“Alright, that’s fair.” Fenris stood up slowly and took Anders hand so they could go. “I...I owe her my life. After all I did and said, she still healed me.” 

“What are you going to do?” Anders asked. 

“I don’t know. I can’t just ignore her, not after this.” Fenris said quietly as they walked and entered their rooms. He found a soft tunic and pants to slip on as he waited for Anders to finish dressing.

When they were ready, they left the room and headed to the dining hall. Anders could smell food even before they reached the doors. “Just in time for the evening meal,” he said, practically salivating. 

“Haven’t you eaten today?” Fenris asked as he let himself be led to a table and sat down while a plate was made for him.

Anders ignored everyone who had gathered at the table for the evening meal until he was seated and half of the food on his plate was gone. He felt eyes on him and glanced up to see not only his mother staring at him, but Aedan as well.

“Oh shit,” Anders mumbled around his fork.

“Indeed,” his mother replied. “I had to hear about what happened from others.”

“I really can’t feel any of you anymore,” Aedan said with some wonder.

Fenris looked up and saw Aedan and his mother-in-law staring at them both. “Hello Aedan, Kiara.” he said quietly, then nearly jumped when he felt Anders hand on his thigh.

“So, Warden-Commander Iefyr,” Aedan began, “What are you going to do now that you and some of your wardens no longer have the taint?” 

“Uh…” Anders filled his mouth with food in order to give himself a moment to think. “Right now?” he said after chewing and swallowing. “Right now I’m going to eat with them, drink, and then get a good night’s rest in a bed since I’ve been on the go for over a day.”

“You can’t fight Archdemons without the taint,” Aedan said as if Anders hadn’t spoken.

“I said in the morning,” Anders reiterated with some steel in his voice. 

“It can wait Aedan, I nearly died for fucks sake.” Fenris said as he rose unsteadily to his feet. “You didn’t even have to come here tonight, it could have waited. I’m in no shape to talk, and neither is anyone else. As it is I’m about a hair from falling over and we are not going to argue in the dining hall with you.” 

“Sit down, you’re about to fall down.” Lethander cautioned him.

“Sit down, Fenris,” Aedan said slowly. “It can wait until morning then, I’ll stay here for the night.” 

Anders rubbed at his temples. “I’ll have a room made up for you. And, Aedan, to answer your question, I don’t know what I’m going to do.” 

Fenris glowered at his former commander before he stood up as if he was going to leave. “I’ll be in our rooms when you are done, Anders.” 

“Finish your food first,” Anders said gently. “Please. Neither one of us ate for a long time.” 

“I’ll bring it with me, I have the sudden urge for my bed.” Fenris replied as he sunk back in his seat, his body betraying his attempt at bravado.

“Leto Iefyr, you will finish your dinner or I’ll make you eat.” Lethander said angrily to his son. 

“I’m an adult you can’t make me do anyth---” Fenris’ voice trailed off as he found that he suddenly had his father on one side, and his husband on the other, giving him looks that brooked no argument.

Anders quietly slid the plate closer to Fenris.

“Kolvar and I have been talking about the circle and what it turned into,” Velanna said to fill the silence. “We think that it can be used again.” 

Aedan all but dropped his fork. “Again? You think you have a way to cure people--” 

“Whenever we wish,” Kolvar interrupted. 

Fenris ate sullenly until his plate was empty, then he pushed it away and put his head down. Even with a full stomach, he wasn’t well enough to deal with them.

Anders placed a hand on Fenris’ back. “Come on, love. We both need some more sleep in an actual bed.” 

The elven warden didn’t argue, he just rose and headed for their rooms. He was annoyed by how he’d been treated like a child in front of anyone but he didn’t have the energy to fight about it.

“I’ll take Aedan to a room and get Kiara set up as well.” Lethander said as he watched them go.

“Thanks,” Anders called back as he led Fenris away. 

Fenris remained silent until he’d crawled into bed and tugged the covers up to his chest. “I don’t like that Aedan just came here like that.”

“Me either. He’s not our commander anymore. I’ll deal with it in the morning.” It was becoming a mantra for him at this point. He pulled off his robe and got into bed next to Fenris.

“Sleep now, Aedan tomorrow and your mother. She looked fit to be tied.” Fenris mumbled as he wrapped himself around his husband. “Sorry I got tainted and frightened you, I was stupid to go with you.” he said as he started to fall asleep again.

“I’m the Commander, the blame lies with me,” Anders whispered. “And my mother is going to yell my ear off, or make me wish she had. Why did I think it was a good idea to have her move into the Keep with us? Night, love.” 

“Goodnight beloved.” Fenris answered as he took Anders hand in his, laid it over his heart and fell asleep for the night.


	32. Thirty One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fenris levels in adult finally, a new generation of wardens joins the ranks but with a twist. Have Kolvar and Velanna solved an age old puzzle?

The next morning Fenris and Anders split up after breakfast. Anders to see Aedan and have a conversation that the mage was dreading, and Fenris to have a conversation he was dreading as well--with Velanna. 

He found her in a workroom off of the infirmary, seated at a desk piled high with books and scrolls. She did a double take when he stepped inside, and she slowly closed the book in front of her. 

“How are you feeling?” she asked quietly. 

“Alright.” Fenris said before he fidgeted like a schoolboy. “I...I…” he hedged, unsure what to say to her in light of her actions.

Her eyebrows slowly rose. “You?” 

“I want to make amends, you did not have to save me but you did. After I have treated you so terribly. I do not know where to begin.” Fenris admitted as he kept his gaze on the floor, unable to face Velanna.

“I wouldn’t have left you to die. Despite what has happened between us, you are my Senior Warden, Anders’ husband, and Leth’s son.”

“I see.” Fenris said as he glanced up at her then back to the floor. “What may I do, if anything to make amends?” 

“Be a good brother to your sibling,” she said without hesitation. 

“Is that all? I would not have wronged the babe, what is it you would have of me to make amends to _you_?” Fenris asked as he finally looked at her, his eyes dark and his gaze worried.

“You would have held the baby accountable for my actions. it would have hurt me to see it. By being a good brother, you will make amends to me.” 

“As you wish, anything else?” Fenris said, his voice rough.

“Thank you,” she whispered. “If you could… If you would talk to your father too. He… He’s been pulled between us for far too long.” 

“I’ve never asked him to make a choice between us. I have told him I would not come between you three.” Fenris said as he wrapped his arms around himself. He wanted to leave, to hide in his room and think on things; not face the truth about his behavior and himself.

“He’s your father,” Velanna said. “And my lover. Our very actions have caused him to choose. We did it to him.” 

“I did nothing to him, he’s made it clear he is not going to sacrifice his happiness to coddle and reinforce my childhood memories of him. If there is nothing else, I would leave you to your studies.” Fenris said as his gaze dropped to the floor again as he hoped they were done.

“Senior-Warden Fenris,” Velanna finally said after a beat of silence. “I think I might have found a few things of interest in what happened yesterday with the ritual. I was going to report it to the Warden-Commander, but since you are here…” She understood Fenris’ need to go, and was offering him a chance to stay in an official capacity in order to make him more comfortable. 

“You should report it to the Warden-Commander since that information could be vital to running the Keep. I can get the information from him, Warden Velanna.” Fenris glanced at the door, obvious in his desire to leave.

“As you wish,” she replied. Past experience had taught her not to push Fenris on speaking with his father about any of this, or to keep him when he wanted to be gone. “Thank you, ser,” she said as formally as possible. 

“No need to thank me for doing what is right. I’ll see you around.” Fenris all but fled the room and headed straight for his and Anders’ rooms, hopeful no one would catch him along the way. He paused outside the heavy oaken doors not far from their room, the sounds of Aedan and Anders raised voices had caught his attention.

Anders voice had risen to a shout and Aedan’s volume matched it. Their words had devolved into a series of curses, accented by loud thumps. 

Fenris pulled the door open, worried they’d gotten into a fist fight. “What is wrong? I could hear you shouting in the hallway.” he asked worriedly.

“Aedan thinks that we’re fucked,” Anders snapped, but his ire was directed at the other Warden-Commander.

“You are fucked,” Aedan growled. “None of you can fight a fucking Archdemon and you have no plans for that other than to ‘wait and see what happens’.” 

“Did you just use air quotes on me?” Anders asked, affronted. “This isn’t your command, Aedan. I will deal with my wardens.” 

“Your wardens are now a liability to Tevinter,” Aedan shot back. He slammed his hand on the table, showing Fenris where the thumps had come from.

“Can you not do that? I thought you were going hand-to-hand in here.” Fenris said as he watched them argue.

Aedan slowly lifted his hand from the table and placed it behind his back. 

“We won’t be a liability, Aedan,” Anders argued. “And how would you feel if I strolled up to the Vigil and began to tell you all the things that are wrong with the Wardens of Ferelden? You would laugh in my face before you tossed me out on my ass. You gave me this job, you and Sirad both. Now either let me do it, or back the fuck off.” 

Fenris’ eyes widened in shock but he didn’t say anything. He just moved next to Anders, ready to shield his husband if need be from the rage he expected from Aedan any moment.

Aedan stared at Anders in surprise before he threw back his head and laughed. “Fuck…” he said as he wiped at the tears that had gathered in his eyes. “You’re right, but Andraste’s tits, Anders, you’re in a fucking bind.” 

“I know,” Anders sighed. “Trust me I know. Do I even bother giving the new wardens the Joining? Why should I sentence them when I’m not and we can cure them. Maybe… Hopefully… And what am I going to do if a Blight appears in Tevinter? Start tainting my wardens just so one of us can kill an Archdemon?” 

“Can you figure it out without screaming at each other? If you’re not about to start fighting, I’ll be on my way where I was headed.” Fenris knew he sounded sullen but he was wrung out, the last thing he needed or wanted was to referee a fight between the two men he cared for. 

Anders turned his head and examined Fenris. “You alright?” he asked, pulling himself out of the situation at hand.

"No, but you need to talk to Aedan about this problem. I'll be in our room when you're done." Fenris nodded at his former commander before he turned to go.

“We can talk about this later,” Aedan said. 

“Fenris, wait,” Anders called after him, hurrying to join the elf.

"Do not put aside Keep business for this." Fenris said as Anders drew up behind him. 

"It was serious enough to have you two screaming loud enough to be heard in the hall, go back and finish your conversation, Commander."

“The conversation is finished for now,” Anders told him. “And the welfare of my wardens is Keep business. So what happened?” 

Fenris swore under his breath, and stared at the wall in front of him as he tried to find words. "I spoke with Velanna, I have some thinking to do and she wished to speak with you regarding the ritual."

“There’s more to it than that,” Anders said astutely. “What is it? You know you can talk to me, love.” 

Fenris sighed and tried to keep himself together before he snapped. "Not in the hall." Was all the elven warden said before he headed to their rooms.

Anders sighed and followed Fenris. He didn’t say a word, waiting for Fenris to speak first. He closed the door behind them and sat down to wait. 

"I just wanted to sit and think on my actions, both past and present. She asked me to be a good sibling to the child, and it's..." The elven fighter paused as he paced. 

"It seemed too easy, and she wants me to talk to papa. He's made it clear I won't get in the way of his happiness, so I don't see a need for it." Fenris turned to face Anders, a question on his lips but he hesitated.

“Ask what you want,” Anders encouraged, correctly reading Fenris’ expression.

"The next time I say I wish to be alone, will you let me have that?" The elven warden asked softly, unsure about even asking.

"I am feeling a lot of guilt I need to work through, and I'd rather be by myself to do so." Fenris finished in a fearful voice.

“That’s fine,” Anders said after a beat. “If you had said you wanted to be alone I wouldn’t have followed you.” 

"I didn't get the chance." Fenris said tiredly. He went to the wardrobe and pulled out his armor. 

"I'm going to see Sirad, there's some lingering paperwork regarding my villa."

“Alright,” Anders said quietly. “I’ll see you later then…” 

Fenris finished getting into his gear, slipped his scabbard over his back and got the last of the documents he needed to sign before he skirted past Anders to get two thick tomes for his husband.

“Here, these were the notes Danarius took on what he did to me. It might be of use to you, medically. I’ll be back by dinner.” Fenris held the books out as if they were going to strike him down as he waited for Anders to take them.

Anders didn’t look down at the notes, but he took them anyway. “Thank you. Wish me luck with Aedan. I think I’m going to visit Velanna first before I revisit the conversation with your guest.” 

“My guest?” Fenris asked in confusion.

“Our guest,” Anders corrected himself. “Aedan.” 

“Oh...I see.” Fenris leaned up and kissed Anders gently before he got his pack back over his shoulder. “He’s not a guest, or have you decided you don’t care for him like that anymore?” the elf asked softly. 

“He’s a guest when we argue with each other,” Anders laughed. He kissed Fenris back. “I’ll see you at the evening meal.” 

“Alright.” the elven warden left with one last look at his husband before he stepped out of room and popped out of sight with a brief flash of bluish white light and a loud thunder like crack.

‘Wish I could do that,” Anders muttered as he left in search of Velanna. 

**

Velanna had gone back to her books once Fenris had left, her attention on the ancient texts instead of who had come in. “Shut the door, a breeze is coming in.” she said distractedly.

“Sorry,” Anders said with a laugh.

“What brings you here?” she asked as she marked her place in the book and stretched her back with a satisfying pop.

“Fenris said you had some new information for me?” Anders ventured. 

“Yes, we’ve been looking at why the Rite completed as it did. After testing our blood, mine, Sirad’s and revisiting the ritual, we are sure the Taint can be cured in anyone no matter how long ago they contracted it.” Velanna turned her notes towards Anders with a faint smile. 

“I…” Anders set down the notes that Fenris had given him and picked up Velanna’s. He glanced over them for sometime, the only sound the rustling of the parchment. 

“This is amazing,” he finally said while he slowly lowered the paper. “This is… You did it, Velanna. You and Kolvar did it.” 

“It wasn’t easy, and I’d rather not have had to save someone’s life to test it out.” Velanna said as she pulled the notes back and slipped them into a leather binder for safekeeping. “He was discomfited by coming to me, was it on his own?” she asked softly.

“It was on his own,” Anders confirmed. “He’s working it out right now for himself. Thank you for… everything, Velanna. You gave me Fenris back. I didn’t think…” His breathing hitched. “I was in the dark for so long without knowing if he was going to live or die.”

“Despite what he might have thought of me, I would not have let him die. I do not wish to see you suffer, Anders, nor him, though we have been at odds since we first laid eyes on each other.” Velanna laughed as she finally came away from the desk and around to her friend. 

“Come, walk with me to see Lethander, he hasn’t been out of his room since last night and I worry about him.”

“Kolvar,” Anders said carefully, “He was trying to find a way to sever the connection between an Archdemon and darkspawn when he was the Architect. Do you know if… Do you think that it can be done with what the two of you know now?” The two of them walked out of the workroom.

“Not sure, but we can look into it as we continue our research.” Velanna replied as she considered what he’d said. 

“Make it a priority,” Anders said. “If this is the future of the Grey Wardens of Tevinter, then we need to make sure we won’t be fucked if a Blight happens. If we can sever the connection, then we can kill it without worrying that it will only escape into the nearest, tainted creature, Grey Warden or Darkspawn. I will give both of you any help I can. All that Circle training has to be good for something.” 

“Yes ser, Commander...Anders.” Velanna’s voice rose in a question, unsure if she should call him Anders or Commander Iefyr.

“Anders, please,” he laughed. “Although if we’re on duty and Fenris is around you might need to call me the other.” 

“If I call you both Commander or Warden Iefyr, everyone will be confused. Though you don’t much seem like an elf to have such a surname.” she teased.

“I never had a surname,” Anders admitted. “Poor children from the Anderfels born to blacksmiths don’t get one. I was always the blacksmith’s son. Now that I do have a surname, at least it’s an ornate one that’s interesting.” He winked at her. 

“An Elvhen noble name at that.” Velanna smiled at him as they walked. “Does that mean Lethander and Varania are part of Rhys’ house as well?” 

“Now there’s a thought,” Anders mused. “Should I call you Warden Iefyr now?” 

“No, Leth and I are not bonded and I think Fenris would have a fit if I were to call myself that. Let’s not break this fragile peace with such things. Besides, Cadewyn needs to be considered as well.” Velanna said before she knocked on Lethander’s door.

“Leth, are you here?” she called out.

“Give me a moment.” came from behind the door before it swung open to show Lethander half dressed and toweling off his hair. “Hello, come in I’m just back from a bath; what brings you by? Is Fenris alright?” he asked as he stepped back to let them in.

“He’s fine,” Anders reassured him. “It’s you we’re worried about. You haven’t left your room since last night?” 

“I needed some time alone, and to sleep once he was alright. It was...disturbing to see him so near death. I’m better now that I’ve got some sleep.” Lethander said as he sat at the small table and continued to towel dry his hair.

Anders debated on telling Lethander that Fenris had been to see Velanna. He sat across from the elf and drummed his fingers on the table, a frown curving his lips. 

“What’s on your mind? You have that same look Cadewyn does when he’s hedging on bringing something up.” Lethander asked.

“He’s debating something, I just don’t know what.” Velanna added as she joined her lover.

“Fenris went and talked to Velanna this morning,” Anders finally said. 

“Of his own accord?” Lethander asked in surprise.

Anders nodded. “That he did.” 

“Miracles are possible then.” Lethander said before he got up to root around for a shirt.

“Leth, don’t be flip about it. He really tried to make things right, and he’s still struggling. Void he was surprised I healed him, not that I could blame him for it.” Velanna said gently.

“All of you being flippant about this is why there’s been a problem in the first place,” Anders said. “I am so tired of all of this. Yes, Fenris has been an ass. But everyone has been an ass lately.” He gestured with his hands, waving them in a vague circle. “It’s been this fucked up cycle of one person doing one thing, the other person retaliating, sides being chosen, no one talking to each other, or if they do then it’s this passive aggressive shit. Then surprise surprise, it starts all over again. Aedan might have been content to let everyone fight it out, but I’m going to say it again, that’s not happening here.” He snapped his mouth shut when he realized the two elves were staring at him.

“Are you done?” Lethander asked in a tight voice.

“Leth, don’t.” Velanna asked…

“No, I’m not going to keep quiet. You both have been wrong, but I’ve been anything but flippant about them arguing. You may be the Commander but I’ve done all I can to get him to act like he’s got some sense about me, Velanna and Cadewyn. I’m just surprised that the fact she saved his life got him to talk to her.” Lethander tugged on his shirt and stared at both of them.

“You think you’re the only one who is surprised?” Anders asked. “I know my husband, he’s got a good heart, but he will hold a grudge for as long as possible. His anger kept him alive in Tevinter, it’s a survival mechanism to him. That he went to talk to Velanna says a lot. I’m sorry if I offended you, but I’m just as fed up about it all as everyone else.” He winced. “And that but just negated that sorry, didn’t it?” 

“Yes, yes it did Commander.” Lethander went to his wardrobe to pull out his armor so he could buff it and then work on his weapons.

“Lethander, don’t be like that. We’re all stressed and worn out. That ritual changed us and I don’t want you two at each other’s throats just as I’ve made some kind of peace with Fenris.” Velanna asked as she watched him pile bits of his armor on the table and metal polish.

“I’ll be fine later, I’d rather be to myself for a bit longer if you two don’t mind.” the older elf said as he started on his chestplate like it had offended him.

Anders bit back words about how he was leaving yet another elf alone today after talking to them. He was on a roll. “I’ll expect you at dinner,” he finally said. “We still have work to do in the Keep, and as much as I would like to be able to give everyone time after what happened, I can’t. I’m sorry.” 

“It’s fine, I just need some time to get my head together.” Lethander said a bit more gently.

Anders gave him a nod and turned to leave. He pressed the heel of his palm into his eyes as he went over the things he had to do still. 

“Does that include me as well?” Velanna asked.

“Stay if you wish,” he told her with a tight smile. “I might not be good company, though.” 

“I’ll take my chances.” Velanna said as she leaned back to watch him work.

**

Two Grey Wardens down and one of them was Anders’ second. The Warden-Commander strode through the halls of the Keep, running the list of all that he still needed to get done over and over in his head. A decision had to be made on whether the recruits that were arriving the next day would take the Joining. A part of Anders rebelled at the thought of sentencing some of them to die when Anders had a cure etched with magic in the floor of the main hall. But he couldn’t get around the fact that Aedan was right in saying that if a Blight broke out in Tevinter, they would be fucked. Unless Velanna and Kolvar could come up with a way to sever the connection between an archdemon and the darkspawn, the taint would always be needed.

Always…

He paused in mid-step. He would give them a choice. He would give every Grey Warden in his Keep a choice. it was the only way. If Velanna and Kolvar could not find another way, he had no other option. Blights sometimes don’t happen for hundreds of years, the darkspawn quiet as they dug deep looking for an Archdemon, following to the source of their song. 

Or they could happen within a span of a few decades.

Anders understood it now. He understood why Aedan acted the way he did, why he could be alternately harsh and kind. His wardens came first, their duty came first. There was no time for Anders to wallow in the horror of being trapped in the near dark for over a day, dragging Fenris’ unconscious body with him, not knowing if Fenris was going to die in the dark or in the sun of the surface, dodging darkspawn that he could feel scrambling in the tunnels. 

There was no time.

He was commander of the grey now. He had to make hard choices and stick with them, incurring the wrath of those he wanted to protect if he needed to. He got why Aedan always bemoaned how it had been so much easier during the Blight when it was just him, his friends, and his sword.

But he wasn’t Aedan, and would deal with all of this in his own way. Still, he found himself in front of Aedan’s door, his hand already raised and knocking. Aedan opened it, took one look at Anders and stepped back to let him inside. 

“I get it now,” Anders said quietly. “I get why you can be such a grumpy ass now.” 

Aedan chuckled under his breath. He went to a side table and got Anders a drink, handing it to him. The mage knocked most of it back in one swallow. 

“What happened?” Aedan asked.

“Too much, but I don’t want to talk about it right now. I’ve got an idea that I want to run by you first.” 

Aedan laughed wryly. “Duty first.” 

“I miss my clinic,” Anders groaned. 

“Welcome to leadership. Now tell me what you came up with.” 

**

Fenris had gotten the business part of his meeting with Sirad out of the way quickly, a few quill scratches here, a seal there and the villa was officially his. He’d hung around as Sirad did other things, his desire to return to the Keep dwindled the longer they sat and talked while the elven Archon took care of his own growing pile of work.

“Do you think we can actually run a Keep? I’ve got so many doubts about myself.” Fenris said as he held a snifter of brandy in his hands and stared into the fireplace.

“I think so, or else I would never had told Aedan that I wanted the two of you to command the Grey Wardens of Tevinter,” Sirad said without looking up. “And if you didn’t have doubts I’d be worried. Doubts mean you want to make sure it’s a success. If you didn’t care you wouldn’t worry.” 

"You told him what?!" Fenris said in shock.

Sirad looked up and a pleased smile. “I told him that I wanted to establish a Grey Warden outpost in Tevinter, and I wanted you and Anders to lead. It’s why he gave you two the job in the first place.” 

"I see." Fenris took half the whiskey in one go as he contemplated the fire.

“I did it because I believe in, and trust you both. You and Anders balance each other out and will be the sort of leaders that the Grey Wardens need.” Sirad carefully set his quill down. 

"I hope your trust in us bears out Sirad." Fenris finished his drink and reached for his sword. "I've hidden out here long enough, I should get back for dinner."

“Is it almost time for the dinner bell already?” Sirad asked. He glanced out the nearest window at the setting sun. “It was nice to see you. Say hello to everyone at the keep for me.” 

"I will, and know you are welcome to join us Sirad. You're still a warden." Fenris said before he stepped back so he could teleport back to the doors of the Keep.

He waved then disappeared in another flash of bluish white light. He appeared a few feet from the doors, his gaze on the newly paved path to the double doors. After a long moment, Fenris went in towards the dining hall.

Anders and the others were already sitting at one of the tables and digging into their meals. Anders glanced up when he heard the doors open and smiled. “Good evening, love. The cook that mother found has been turning out to be worth every single sovereign she is earning.” 

"Evening, let me put my sword on the rack and I'll join you." Fenris replied before he put his sword away carefully, got food and drink, and then slid onto the bench across from Anders. He dug into his meal as a way to keep quiet, and avoid too much conversation. The elven fighter had a lot weighing on his mind as he sat with the others.

“You know,” Anders said idly, “I actually miss Oghren at times. right about now he would be telling us the best stories.” 

“Not all of them something we would want to hear while eating,” Velanna said archly. 

"I miss Sigrun," Fenris said between bites. He missed her charm and ability to get a smile out of him even when he was in a mood.

“And Nate,” Anders added. “We’ve been gone for so long now.” 

"Maybe we can visit." Fenris said before he pushed his empty plate aside. Talking of their friends had pushed him to a low mood and he didn't want to spiral into a depression again.

“It won’t be for a while,” Anders grumbled. “But I would really like that.” 

The elf shrugged and focused on his drink.

“Are you finished?” Anders asked Fenris after several minutes of silence. “Or do you need more time to eat?” 

“I’m done, you don’t have leave on my account, I’ll be in our room when you come in for the night.” the elven warrior refilled his flagon before he leaned in and kissed Anders on the cheek. 

“Enjoy yourself while you can.” he murmured in the blond’s ear before he waved to the others and started for the exit.

Anders stared at Fenris’ retreating back. 

“Go on,” Aedan said. 

Anders took Aedan’s advice and got up to follow his husband. 

Fenris sighed as he heard Anders behind him, he stopped and turned to look at his husband. “Why aren’t you having fun with the others? You won’t have much time for that once the hard work begins and the Joining is done.”

“The hard work has already begun, Fenris,” Anders said as he approached. “I barely have enough time now. Besides, I wanted to see how you were doing.” 

“I’ll be ok, eventually.” the elf said as he turned to head to their room.

“See… Now that makes me think you aren’t alright now,” Anders said as he followed. He came to a sudden stop. “Or did you want to be alone?” 

“I don’t know, I just didn’t want you to be brought down by my mood.” Fenris said as he opened the door to their rooms.

Anders touched his arm where his bond markings swirled over his skin. “Tell me if you wish me to go,” he said when he followed Fenris inside. 

Fenris sighed and sat down on the bed to pull off his boots. He didn’t know what he wanted.

“Then I’ll see you later,” Anders said and turned to go. 

“I don’t know what I want, stay if you wish.” Fenris said 

“No. I’ll see you later. If you decide you want some company then you can find me in my study.” Anders said with a small smile to let Fenris know he wasn’t angry. 

“Alright.” the elf said as he slumped in bed and sighed. He didn’t want to do much else but mope but he didn’t want that to bleed through their bond. Instead he settled on his side towards the wall and stared at the stonework. 

Anders for his part decided to go to his study and tackle more of the paperwork he needed to get through. They had a long day tomorrow when the recruits arrived. 

Fenris eventually fell asleep, though it was before Anders returned to the room.

Quietly, so as not to wake Fenris, Anders got undressed, snuffed the candles, and crawled into bed. He pressed a kiss to Fenris’ temple before he closed his eyes. 

The elf rolled over, mumbled something and curled around his husband.

**  
The next morning found Anders up early and already eating breakfast in the dining hall. In a few more hours the recruits would arrive, and there were a couple more things he needed to do before they did. 

Fenris got up a little while later and found Anders still in the dining hall, after getting a plate and some tea he joined his husband. “Hey’”

“Hi,” Anders said around a mouthful of food. “Did you sleep well?” 

“Not really.” Fenris admitted before he dug into his food.

They lapsed into silence as they ate, Anders finishing first. the mage sat back and folded his hands in his lap. “I need to talk to you about a few things before the recruits come.” 

“Sure, let me finish my food and we can go to my office or yours.” Fenris dug into his meal and tea, refilled his mug before he stood and nodded towards their offices.

When they entered Anders’, the mage sat down behind his desk. “I’ve decided what I’m going to do about the Joining,” he said finally.

“And that would be?” Fenris asked curiously.

“I’m not going to have them take the Joining unless they want it. I’m going to explain the dangers, even if they already know them, and tell them we have a cure for the taint. If a Blight happens, if there’s a chance that Kolvar and Velanna can’t find a way to separate the Archdemon from the darkspawn, then anyone who can go through the Joining will be required to in order to have at least someone be able to kill an archdemon.” Anders shrugged. 

“It’s not perfect, and it’s asking for a sacrifice that I can no longer make. Velanna… in her notes… We’re all cured, Fenris. We can’t be tainted again. She and Kolvar have tested it and the taint does nothing to those that have been cured. I don’t know why you were able to be tainted again, maybe it was because your initial cure was a side effect, and not the point of the ritual you went through in order to become a Light Warrior.” 

“What if they get tainted in the roads? or what if a Blight breaks out?” Fenris asked.

“If they get tainted in the roads we have a cure here. We make it policy that no one who has not gone through the Joining, or had the cure can travel too deeply so as not to be far from the keep in case the worse were to happen for them. And I just mentioned about if a Blight breaks out. Those that have not had the cure must take the Joining if that happens.” 

“Alright, so what do you need me to do?” Fenris asked as he folded his arms and stared at Anders.

“Nothing but to back me up. I didn’t want to spring it on you when I told the recruits. You’re my second.” Anders scrubbed at his face, he was still tired. 

“As you wish Commander.” he nodded his head and waited to see what else had to be discussed.

“I also need you to come up with a schedule for training. A blacksmith that will be living in the keep will be arriving this evening, and you can confer with him on what you think we will need.” Anders sighed. He had fooled himself into thinking once the recruits came some of the work would be done, but it would never be finished.

“A training roster and meet with the blacksmith. Anything else you need of me, Commander Iefyr?” Fenris asked as he shifted on his feet and was all business.

“Remind me I’m commander when our recruits take off because things have changed,” Anders sighed. “Because depending on how this goes we might be in for a rough time.” 

"I'll be sure to do that. I'll join you in the Main hall after I've put on my dress armor...ser"

“Don’t worry too much about the dress armor,” Anders told him. “There will be enough time for protocol once we see who is willing to stay.” 

"Very well, let's get this over with." Fenris inclined his head at the Joining Chalice that had been made for their branch of the order. "Shall I carry that for you Commander?"

Anders stared at the chalice, and the contents of darkspawn blood and magic that had been the cause of so much pain and revelation in the past few days. “Yeah… Let’s go.” 

**

Out of the seventeen that had arrived, most of them former slaves, five had elected to take the Joining, while several others had asked if they could think it over now that they had a reprieve, and two outright had left, changing their minds when the reality of being a Grey Warden and being in the Keep had hit them. 

Anders said the same speech that had been said to him and countless others who had Joined over the centuries, words that actually meant something to him now as he stood before the four elves and one human. The other ten recruits stood back, their eyes wide as they watched the rite enacted. Behind him, Fenris stood with the chalice in his hands, awaiting Anders to finish before he gave them the deadly drink. 

Fenris went to the first recruit and handed them the Joining chalice.

One by one each recruit took the chalice and drank, falling to the floor where Anders was waiting to gently guide them down and check to see if they were still alive. By the time the last one had hit the ground, he looked up at Fenris in startlement. “They all live,” he whispered in Ander. “We can’t have been so lucky.” 

“Don’t look a gift from the fates in the mouth.” Fenris murmured as he knelt down to help the recruit nearest to him.

One by one they were able to get them to their feet. Anders motioned for the others to follow them out and he led them into the dining hall where a feast was laid out and waiting. For the first time in several days, Anders felt a bit of hope begin to bloom. 

Fenris detoured to take the Joining Chalice back to Anders office before he joined the new wardens in the dining hall. He sat with his Commander, and waited until he had a full glass of wine to toast the new wardens.

The other Grey Wardens had already been seated in the dining hall. Anders stood, and everyone else stood as well, chairs scraping against the floor. Anders didn’t know how he would ever get used to this level of deferment. 

“We all have a long road ahead of us, but I’m glad that so many of you have decided to come on the journey with us,” Anders said in Tevene. “Those of you who have stayed have done so even though you were told of the danger and the hard work this life entails. Thank you, brothers and sisters, and welcome.” He lifted his glass. 

“Welcome, brothers and sisters.” Fenris said and raised his glass to them as well.

The new Grey Wardens toasted along with the old ones, and everyone sat down to eat the lavish meal. Anders smiled and joked with those that had taken the Joining about their appetite in an attempt to dispel some of the shadows in their eyes. He was glad now that he had told Sirad to wait in order to visit. Having the Archon show up might have been a bit too much.

Velanna ate lightly as she chatted with an elven woman next to her, while Lethander, Varania, Fenris, and Anders answered any questions that came their way. 

Lethander gave his son a slight press on his shoulder and a smile before he turned to a burly human that wanted to know about the Keep and how they planned to travel the Deep Roads.

As Anders looked around the large table, he felt a smile creep up on his lips. He could see now why the sense of family had always been so important for Aedan. It was there in the air, and Anders grinned to see and feel it. 

He just hoped it would last when the real work began. 

Once the excitement simmered down, Fenris made his way around to mingle with the new wardens and tilted his head in acknowledgement towards Anders’ mother and Velanna. He hadn’t made up his mind whether he could call Kiara ‘mum’ as she had offered; but it made him smile to know the offer was there.

He slipped in next to Anders and topped up his husband’s drink before he nodded to the others at their table. “I think we’ll be alright.”

“I think so too,” Anders said with relief. “We’ve done well so far. Anders and Zev did well in finding everyone and deciding who would fit together.” 

“You’ve got me to keep you in line, so we’re not entirely doomed.” Fenris said before he finished off his drink. “Come, we should take this party outside now that it’s not so damned hot out.” 

Anders rose and announced they were moving outside. He grabbed a bottle of wine and turned to lead the way. He wanted to make every single Joining a celebration, and every new recruit to feel welcome. Thing shad happened so fast for most of the Grey Wardens of the Vigil, that none of them had ever had a chance to breath after they had become Grey Wardens. He wanted to at least give them this day. 

Fenris ducked into their room on the way out and grabbed a case that he slung over his back before he jogged to catch up with his husband. “I’m in a good mood, what can I say?” he replied to curious glance he received.

“Looking to soften your image with the new wardens before you teach them how to fight darkspawn?” Anders teased. The courtyard had tables set out with cheese and more wine at the ready. Sirad had insisted on paying for everything, and Anders knew after this he was going to have to keep what the Archon gave the Grey Wardens to more practical things. 

“No, they will still have a healthy fear of me put into them when we train.” Fenris smiled deviously as he took out a fine, teak and ivory inlaid lute and tuned it. Only Anders, Aedan and Zevran had heard him play, none of them had heard him sing. 

“What?” Fenris asked as he made sure the instrument was ready to be used. He looked at them, unsure why they seemed so surprised.

Anders sat down at a table and plucked a slice of sharp cheese off a tray as he waited for the show. 

“I’m going to regret this.” the elven warden said before he went over to their new members and sat with them, asked if they knew a particular song, then began to play. It was a haunting melody that crested and swelled along with voices that carried the tune in Tevene as Fenris played on for them. Soon his own voice joined the, smooth and rich as the assembled wardens listened or joined in, their music filled the courtyard and the hearts of those assembled even if they didn’t know the words.

It was a hope, a hymn, something he called forth from the days spent as property, a hidden melody among the elven slaves that carried hope with it’s melody as a way to survive, and with it an uplifting, high,happy sound that one day they would know freedom. 

Anders smiled during the song, his eyes on his husband as Fenris sang. Lethander and Velanna rose and started to dance together, their bodies swaying to the rhythm. 

Fenris glanced up and smiled at the sight of them together as he finished the long tune. He gave only a brief pause before he started a livelier tune, unsure if others would get up and dance as well. 

Lethander gave his son a brief, bright smile before he twirled Velanna around the courtyard, his laughter loud in the afternoon sun.

Velanna let out an undignified shriek of surprise and pleasure, her eyes alight with happiness. Anders stood and held out his hand for Varania. “I’d ask if my lady would like to dance, but I think calling you that might be a little inappropriate.” He winked at her. 

“You are terrible, Anders.” Varania said as she took his hand and let him lead her around in a swift dance that she kept time easily. “Didn’t know he played.” she remarked idly as she was spun around to face Anders again.

“I’m terrible, dear sister?” Anders asked in mock affront. “And he has many talents you don’t know about.” 

“I’ve heard you two often enough in the Vigil to get an idea of what talents you could mean.” Varania crinkled her nose up in fake annoyance before she twirled out of Anders grasp to give him a slight bow and turn to Lethander for a round with her father.

Fenris didn’t pay them any mind, he had closed his eyes as he let himself enjoy the freedom to do as he wished, to play, to sing and to not worry about anything else for the moment. He went through two more songs before he begged off for a break, and a drink. 

He went over to where Anders had joined Kiara, and gratefully took a flagon of cold ale from her. “Thank you...mum.” Fenris said quietly. 

“You’re welcome,” she told him and kissed him on the cheek.

“This is going well,” Anders said, as if he still couldn’t quite believe it. 

“Hush, you’ll jinx it.” Fenris said before as he laid the lute aside and cracked his knuckles. “So out of practice.” he muttered.

“Then you should play more,” Anders said and nudged Fenris with his hip. 

Lethander slipped in next to his son and gave him a kiss on the cheek. “You should, I had no idea you remembered those songs.”

Fenris made a face at Lethander and tried not to scoff at being smothered. “I’ll never forget them papa.” he said as he tried to wipe his face.

“Would you sing them for the baby when she is born?” Velanna asked, coming up alongside Lethander.

“I...if you like.” Fenris stammered before he looked into his ale and tried not to blush. “I have an alright voice, I mean…” he tailed off as he saw everyone at the table giving him an incredulous look.

“You have a wonderful voice, Fenris,” Anders said.

“It’s alright.” Fenris demurred softly, his cheeks red and flushed.

They spent a good portion of the day outside under the trees. They got to know one another, Anders going from person to person and making sure he knew their names, where they came from, and what they wanted going forward. he promised to talk to several of them the next day privately, one on one sessions that he knew wasn’t going to be easy. Almost all of the new Grey Wardens had been slaves, and each one had a story of horror to tell. 

Fenris played a couple more tunes then put the lute away to the dismay of some of the assembled wardens and Kiara.

“You should play more, you have a good voice.” she said kindly to her son in law.

“Thank you, I’m alright...nothing special to me.” Fenris said as he put the case over his shoulder. “I’ll see you inside, I need to get ready for a meeting.”

“And I think it’s time to show all of you to your rooms and go over a few rules about the Keep,” Anders said, back to business. But the hours they had spent had him more relaxed than he had been in a long time. 

“I’ll see you in your office afterwards, Commander Iefyr.” Fenris snapped to, saluted and then headed inside. 

Anders smiled after Fenris. He and his husband were going to have to figure out a middle ground between Anders and his need for lax rules, and Fenris’ want of order in the Grey Wardens. Kiara and Anders took the new wardens into the keep and spent the rest of the day until the evening meal getting everyone settled. 

Fenris put his lute away and waited for Anders to return so they could begin the hard work of getting the recruits on a training schedule, getting the Keep up and running and making Minrathous another stop along the Wardens holdings. When he didn’t hear Anders return by the dinner bell, he stepped out and went to his husband’s study to see if he was still there. 

Anders was there and sitting behind his desk, a series of parchment laid out in front of him. He glanced up when Fenris entered and then whipped his head around to look out the window at the setting sun. “Maker… I’m sorry I lost track of time.” 

“I figured as much, relax I’ll catch someone to have dinner sent here.” Fenris stuck his head out, caught a servant to request dinner be sent to them and returned.

“What’s kept you so preoccupied?” the elven warden asked.

“After talking with everyone today, I’ve gotten to know them better and have been adjusting what I think would be the best fit for their duties.” He sighed. “I keep going over and over everything so that I don’t make a mistake and get someone killed.” 

“You’re not going to get someone killed.” Fenris sighed as he made his way to the door to get their dinner. “Come and eat, stop worrying about this right now. For the moment, I need my husband, not my Commander.”

Anders made space on his desk for their food and his stomach rumbled, reminding him that he hadn’t eaten since the party. 

“Eat, I’ll pour the wine.” Fenris smiled as he filled their glasses, handed one off and clinked it against the one Anders held in his hand. “To us, Commander Iefyr.” 

“To us, Senior Warden Iefyr,” Anders said with a grin. He took a sip and then leaned across the desk to capture Fenris’ lips with his own. 

Fenris returned the kiss before he leaned back and took another drink from his glass.

Anders dug into his meal, closing his eyes with a pleased moan. “Seriously, every single gold piece we are paying the cook is worth it.” 

“I’m going to have put you on the roster with the recruits.” Fenris snickered before he dug into his meal.

Anders almost choked on his meal. “Maker forbid. ‘Oh, here’s your commander. Watch how he lets loose with a high pitched screech whenever he sees a darkspawn’.” 

“I meant as a way to keep you fit after you eat yourself sick from the good cooking here.” Fenris laughed.

“Hey!” Anders exclaimed. “At least I…” He trailed off, a strange expression on his face. “My cat! I need someone to get Pounce! He’s probably lonely and I haven’t seen him in a long time. I miss my pretty girl.” 

At Fenris’ raised eyebrow, Anders laughed. “Sorry. Talking about being fit reminded me of my fluffy Pounce.” 

“Ah, you should get another cat or I will get her for you.” Fenris offered.

“None can replace Ser Pounce,” Anders said. “She is without equal.” He snapped off a bit of carrot in his teeth for emphasis. 

“As you wish love, I will go get her now if you want.” Fenris said softly.

“Not right now,” Anders laughed. “Although if you do I want to go with you. I want to see everyone again. We can visit them.” 

“Alright, if you’re done we should retire.” Fenris said with a smirk as he rose and offered his hand to his husband.

“Well now,” Anders said. “If this isn’t going to be the perfect end to an already good day, I don’t know what is.” He took Fenris’ hand and got to his feet. 

“I aim to please, love, let’s make this a night to remember, my heart.” Fenris said  
as he let himself be led to their rooms for the first of many nights spent together after doing something to wipe the slate clean, get their hard earned chance to start over in Minrathous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All that's left is the epilogue. That's it, that's nearly the whole story...for now.


	33. Epilogue (33)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is it, this is the end of their story for now. Loose ends are tied up, new ends are frayed and perhaps, the third time is the charm for Anders and Fenris.

Velanna’s pregnancy went well, with little fanfare to welcome her daughter into the world. Cadewyn, Lethander, and Fenris were there. Though he seemed at a loss for what to do or why he’d been included. He tried to stay as far back as he could through her labor and the first screams of his tiny sibling.

Anders had taken charge during the labor, barking out orders when the others didn’t move quick enough for his liking, but his words to Velanna had been nothing but encouraging. Anders had found that he had missed this aspect of being a Grey Warden. When his clinic had been open in the Vigil to anyone in the area that had needed medical attention, he had delivered more than one child. When he had finally handed Velanna her daughter, then stood back to watch the two of them, a tired smile on Velanna’s face, Anders swore that he would find a way to open up the keep for those that needed help as he had done before. 

As the months had rolled by leading up to the birth, they’d had more than a few come seeking to join the Grey Wardens. Anders had taken them all, the keep growing in leaps in a bounds. The first death during the Joining had sent Anders into a deep depression that had lasted days. It hadn’t been until Fenris had hauled him out of it, telling his husband that they had been the given the choice to take the Joining, that it was no longer required unless there was a Blight and they had decided to do the rite anyway. 

Fenris had hung back until Lethander made him come over to greet his sister, an unsure look on his face.

“She’s not going to bite you for Mythal’s sake.” the older elf said he beckoned his son over. 

“She’s tiny, I don’t know what to do with her.” Fenris said as he backpedaled from where Velanna held her.

“May I?” Anders asked Velanna. He had walked back over to the bed after scrubbing his hands clean, the scent of soap clinging to him. 

She grinned and carefully laid the baby in his arms. “Don’t scare him,” she whispered.

“Who, me?” Anders asked. He turned and walked over to his husband. 

“No, I’ll drop her. It’s ok, I’ll just look at her from over here. Far over here.” Fenris said as he scooted behind Lethander.

“The fearsome Senior Warden,” Anders laughed. He looked down at the baby who blinked back up at him with those almost black eyes that most newborns had. “Come hold the baby, Fenris, and say hello to your sister.” 

“No. I don’t know how to hold a baby, I don’t want to drop her or anything.” Fenris shook his head and hid behind his father.

“Oh for fucks sake, you’ve face down slavers, dragons, and magisters; yet you are terrified of a baby?” Lethander said before he pulled his son to a large, stuffed chair and made him sit down. “Hold her, the worst she’ll do is spit up on you.”

“Alright.” Fenris said shakily as he waited for Anders to give him the baby. “What’s her name?”

Anders glanced back at Velanna who seemed to be drowsing. “What is her name?” he asked her while he helped Fenris move his arms into the right position in order to hold the baby.

“It’s Daerwyn “ Velanna said tiredly before her eyes closed and she slipped into an exhausted doze. 

“Pretty name, for a pretty little girl.” Fenris whispered as he looked down at the newborn. “She’s so small, but she takes after Velanna with her blonde fuzz.”

“And she has a great big brother and sister to look out for her,” Anders said softly. 

“I hope so.” Fenris said softly as he caressed her head gently.

Anders kissed his husband on the cheek. “I’ll go and get Varania, and then we should let Daerwyn and Velanna rest.” 

“Leave her be, she’s sulking still.” Fenris whispered before he held her up slightly. “Here, give her back to her mother.”

Anders took Daer from Fenris and gently laid her down next to Velanna. Velanna rolled over to her side and smiled. Without a word she pulled down the clean sheet that covered her and brought the baby closer to her breast. 

“Let’s leave them be, I want a drink.” Fenris said as he noticed Cadewyn and Lethander had taken up spots next to the elven mage and their daughter.

“Congratulations, you three,” Anders called to them. He gave them a short bow. He was exhausted after having been with Velanna for more than a day. 

“Now I really need that drink and some food,” he told Fenris. 

“Let’s go to the dining hall.” the elven fighter said as he took Anders hand so he could lead his husband.

Anders gratefully let Fenris take the lead. He curled his fingers between Fenris’, and the elf could feel Anders’ wedding ring against his skin.

“I’m a brother...hard to believe.” Fenris said as they walked on.

Anders nudged Fenris playfully with his shoulder. “You’ve been a brother before,” he chuckled. 

“I know, but Varania was grown when I found her again.” Fenris said as they got trays and headed to their seats.

Anders dug into his meal with a passion, speaking to Fenris in between large bites. “You’ll be fine. You’re a good brother to Varania now, and you were a good one to her before.” 

“Alright, let’s just eat so you can rest. I need to see Varania.” Fenris mumbled around his spoon.

“Good luck with that,” Anders mumbled. He winced. “Sorry, I shouldn’t have said that. I’m more tired than I thought.” 

Fenris gave Anders a wry grin. “I’ll take the wish for luck regardless.” He scrubbed at his face. “I don’t know if I can do this, Anders. I don’t know if I can be the kind of sibling the rest of you want me to be to Daer.” 

Anders reached out and took Fenris’ hand in his own. “Just be yourself. No one is asking for anything more than you are willing to give. And if we are, I’m sorry.” 

“It’s alright, I’m not looking forward to it.” Fenris said softly

They lapsed into silence and Anders returned to eating, but kept his hand linked with Fenris’.

Once he was done eating, Fenris gave his husband a kiss then went off to find his sister, and hoped she didn’t take his head off for merely telling her of their new sibling’s arrival.

**

Varania stared incredulously at the large flask in front of her. She had several others lined up next to it, all filled with fluid that had separated into red and green colors. she drummed her fingers against the table in her room, the rhythmic sound far from comforting. 

Fenris came in and saw the frown on his sister’s face, unsure what she was up to. “Is this a mage thing? Should I come back later?” he asked as he watched her stare at the flask as if it offended her.

“I…” She swallowed heavily. “A mage and a woman thing,” she finished lamely.

“I don’t understand.” Fenris said as he tilted his head to the side.

She let out a shaky breath. “I’m pregnant.” A tear slipped down her cheek.

“What?” Fenris said stupidly. “But… you...uh, the Taint?” he said as he moved forward to pull her into a hug.

“The ritual,” she whispered. “I was there and I didn’t think about…” She buried her face on Fenris’ shoulder. “What am I going to do?” 

“What do you want to do? Are you going to tell Zevran?” Fenris said as he reached up and carded his fingers through her red, thick hair.

“Zev he… I don’t know what to say to him,” she finished lamely. “I love him so much, but we’ve never talked much about children since there was never a chance to have them. And Aedan…” She glanced up with wide, tear filled eyes. “What is he going to say?” 

“We won’t know until you try, sister. Do you want me to be with you when you tell him?” Fenris tilted her head up and pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead. “No matter your choice, I will be with you.”

“No.” She gave him a weak smile. “But thank you. I’m starting to feel bad enough as it is that I told you first before him.”

“I’m your brother, I’d hope you’d confide in me first. If for nothing than useless advice and what little comfort I can provide. You should speak with Anders afterward, in case you decide...not to go on with this.” Fenris said quietly as he swiped at her tears. 

She shuddered. “I can’t… Thank you,” she said again. “How are you holding up?” she asked in a bid to think of something else. 

“I’ve been better, I’m tired and I want a nap, but Anders is resting after helping her birth the child. I mean Daer.” Fenris said quietly. “I should probably make my way to my office in case anyone needs anything until he’s back on duty.” the elven warden gave her a brief smile before he stepped back. “Of everyone here, I am the last person to advocate forgiveness for what she did to you, but should you choose to keep this child at least she has gone through it and may be of help. You’re both mages and elves so...it’s merely a suggestion.” 

Varania’s face closed down. “How? How do I forgive her? She was alive and let me grieve her and then she got together with Lethander, out of all the men she knows.”

“I know Varania, but who else can help you? Even if you don’t forgive her for that, she freed me from the taint, saved my life when I have been nothing but horrid to her. If you cannot forgive her, at least gain what knowledge you can from her my sister.” Fenris gave her hands one final squeeze before he headed towards the door. “Come to our rooms later if you wish, I am here for you.”

She nodded slowly. “I’ll have to think about it. My heart and my mind are so full of…” She touched her stomach. “Other things…” 

“You will be fine. I’ll see you later alright?” Fenris waved good bye, his gaze worried as he looked her over.

A wan smile crossed her lips. “I’ll see you later.” 

“We’ll figure out when you wish to go and tell Zev, I’ll take you.” Fenris slipped out the door and headed to his office, his mind whirling with the news that he was to be an uncle, if they kept the child. He knew vaguely that women could force an unwanted pregnancy to end with herbs but that was the extent of it.

Varania sat down heavily in a chair. She lifted her eyes to the vials on her desk and sighed. “And you pride yourself on being the rational one,” she muttered to herself. 

**  
Fenris had stretched out on the lounge in their sitting room, an arm over his eyes as he tried to catch a nap after dinner. He’d nearly fallen asleep when he heard the knocking on their door, but ignored it when he heard Anders call out to whoever it was.

Sirad stepped inside, his smile of greeting falling away slightly. “Sorry,” he whispered. “Am I interrupting you two? If you were resting I can come back later. I just came from seeing the baby.” 

“It’s fine,” Anders groaned and forced himself to sit upright in his chair, blinking out the sleep from his eyes. . 

"What's going on? Is everything alright?" Fenris muttered as he sat up.  
“Just stopping by to say hello since I was here and you are the masters of this keep,” Sirad grinned stepping all the way inside.

"I'd settle for master of a good night's sleep. Why did we let you and Aedan fool us into thinking this was a good idea?" Fenris grounded with no real anger to his words.

“Because it is,” Sirad said matter of factly. He sat down on the lounge, moving Fenris’ feet out of the way and then placing them in his lap. 

“Oh, well then,” Anders said dryly. “The Archon has spoken.” 

“Damn right.” Sirad laughed. 

"Be glad we like you." Fenris said as he not so subtly put Sirad's hands on his feet in a bid to get a massage out of the other elf's visit

Sirad complied, pushing his thumbs against the arch of Fenris’ foot. He could feel the calluses that had built up from years of walking around barefoot and that wearing boots had not taken care of completely. 

Fenris groaned as he felt Sirad work on him

“You should see how he is when I give him head massages,” Anders said with a sleepy grin.

“Oh?” Sirad asked. “I’m good at giving massages. I could give you one some time, Fenris. No ulterior motive.” 

“Well that takes all the fun out of a massage, doesn’t it?” Anders snorted. 

"Hush...I'll take a massage, ulterior motive or no." The elf mumbled as he laid back.

“Come by tomorrow evening after the dinner bell,” Anders told Sirad. He yawned. “How did you like Daer?” 

“She’s so cute,” Sirad answered. “I’ve never seen Velanna so happy. When I knew her in Kirkwall, she was always so serious and sad.”

“The child is cute, hard to believe she will be an adult one day." Fenris said.

“Not for a while yet, though.” Sirad rubbed firmly against the ball of Fenris’ foot. “I told Velanna that if she is a mage to send her to me.” 

“Perfect.” Anders grinned. “She wouldn’t be far that way. Maybe by then we can have some real change in the Circles too.” 

Sirad wagged his finger at Anders. “You won’t ever change will you?”

“Change can be good,” Anders answered. “Sometimes it’s overrated, though.” 

“No Circle talk tonight, please.” Fenris said as he opened an eye to look up at his husband. “Please?”

“When I come by for dinner tomorrow we can talk then,” Sirad promised. He gently set Fenris’ foot down and reached for the other. “Are you two… Are you two happy here?”

Fenris looked down to Sirad, then at Anders before he replied. “Yes, it’s still...difficult believing we are in charge of anything. That I am finding a home in Minrathous, of all places.” the elf finished.

“Home has always been where Fenris is,” Anders shrugged. “Although I’m still a bit flabbergasted that you thought that me of all people could do this.” 

“But you are doing it, both of you are,” Sirad insisted. 

“He’ll regret it later, trust me.” Fenris rumbled happily as he reached back for Anders hand to clasp in his. “I love you.” he mouthed before he blinked away happy tears and tried to appear unaffected by the swell of emotion that had overcome him at Anders words.

Anders squeezed Fenris’ hand, their rings pressing against each other. “So!” Anders cleared his throat. “The day after tomorrow Fenris and I are going to renew our vows. I promised him after all. We want you to come for it.” 

Sirad laughed. “Of course!” 

“Think we can get Rhys to come as well, and maybe papa?” Fenris said softly.

“Cadewyn is still here and will be for the foreseeable future.” Anders chewed on his bottom lip. “We could ask him to help gather everyone.” 

“Perfect.” Fenris sighed happily and let his eyes close as he rested his head on Anders thigh, and felt Sirad’s fingers slide up his leg a bit further to gently trail against his calf.

Sirad carefully picked up Fenris’ foot and pressed a kiss to the arch. Anders raised his eyebrows at the Archon.

“Hmm, starting something Archon?” Fenris asked as he glanced down towards the other elf.

“I said I wasn’t going to have ulterior motives tomorrow evening. I mentioned nothing about tonight.”

“You are something else, how does Rhys keep up with you, or anyone else for that matter.” Fenris mumbled as he gazed at the other elf, curious as to what he was up to.

“My husband is back in Arlathan and I am to play as I will when he is not here,” Sirad answered his voice like silk. 

“Maker help me. Between two powerful mages, and freedom to play with the warden commander as well as the archon of Tevinter. Whatever will you both do with me?” Fenris’ eyes had narrowed as he glanced up at his husband with a needy, wanton expression. 

When Sirad ran his finger over the arch of Fenris’ foot this time, he let trickle a bit of magic to ignite his nerves, a tingling sensation that spread up his leg.

“Shit… careful, I nearly kicked you in the face.” Fenris gasped as he turned so he retained contact with both men. He licked his lips as he tried to keep from jerking out of Sirad’s grasp. “What would my Commander and Archon have of me?”

Sirad moved and crawled over Fenris, his long hair trailing over the other elf. “Do you think you can please your Archon, warden?”

“Yes...ser.” Fenris breathed as he squeezed Anders hand tight and tried to breathe. He stared at Sirad, surprised at how he was held still by the slighter elf’s gaze.

Sirad’s lids lowered and he looked at Fenris through his dark lashes. He rocked his hips over Fenris, grinding on him. “You pleased me so well the last time,” he all but purred. “That lovely cock of yours so deep inside me.” 

Anders threaded the fingers of his free hand in Fenris’ hair, pulling to turn huis husband’s face in his direction. “And what about me?” he asked. “How will you please me?” 

Fenris whimpered as he gazed at Anders. “Any way you wish love, I mean Commander. My mouth, my hands, if you want to fuck me while I take our Archon. Anything you desire Adelric, it’s yours.” the elven warrior moaned as he felt Sirad’s hands under his shirt, scratching lightly as his stomach, his thumbs that grazed his markings.

Sirad’ rocked his lithe body on top of Fenris, sitting back to press his weight in the growing hardness he could feel under the other elf’s breeches. 

There was a sharp knock on the door and the three of them froze.   
“Really?” Fenris said in annoyance. “The Keep better be on fire.” he said as he started to sit up.

“I’ll get it,” Anders sighed. He pressed a quick kiss to the back of Fenris’ hand before he released the elf and went to the door. He opened it up just enough to see who was on the other side. 

“What?” he began to bark. “Oh… Sorry, Varania.” 

Fenris groaned, he’d forgotten about telling her to come by. “I forgot...she needed to talk to you.”

Sirad tilted his head to the side, a secret smile on his face while he rocked on top of Fenris. 

When Anders heard Fenris’ groan he slipped out of the room and into the hall, shutting the door firmly behind him. “How can I help you?” he asked her.

“I...I’m sorry I didn’t mean to interrupt. I can come back later.” Varania said as she tried to back away and flee to her room.

“No, it’s fine,” Anders encouraged. “Are you all right?” 

“I...oh Dumat how do I even say this?” she said tearfully. “Come to my room, I don’t want to fall apart in the corridor.”

Anders slipped his arm around her shoulder and led her back to her chambers. he waited until they were inside and the door was closed before moving back and looking at her with some concern.

“I’m pregnant, I forgot about not having the taint...we didn’t think and now...this has happened!” Varania blurted out the second the door was shut.

Anders’ mouth worked a few times as his mind blanked out on him. “I… You…” 

“You’re a healer, surely you’ve heard of this happening.” Varania snapped then clapped her hand over her mouth. “Sorry, I’m sorry. I’m just… I don’t know what to do. Fenris offered to take me to see Zevran so I can tell him. I’m terrified.”

“Zev loves you,” Anders said finally. He gathered her close for a hug. “I’m happy for you, Varania.” 

“Wed didn’t plan this, what if he doesn’t want a baby, what if Aedan breaks up with him? What if, all these questions Anders?” Varania sniffed as she let herself be comforted.

“You need to go and talk to him. But before you do, you need to decide what you want, Varania. Do you want this baby? if so then fight for your child. If you don’t then you need to have that conversation with Zev. I’ll go with you if you need it.”   
“Fenris might not be able to take all of us, especially if he wants to return to Tevinter for a while. Let me think and I’ll let you know after you and Fenris have renewed your vows. I wouldn’t want to take away from that.” Varania sniffed and rubbed her face. “Maker, how did this happen?”

“When a mommy and a daddy love each other very much, the Maker gives them a gift by putting a baby in a mommy’s tummy!” Anders quipped. 

“You are terrible!” Varania tapped him lightly on the chest even as she giggled. 

“You know Zev better than anyone besides Aedan,” Anders said with all seriousness. “Trust in him and trust in yourself.” 

“Alright, after you two have celebrated we can talk about me and Fenris going to deliver the news. Now you should get back to them before they get too far ahead of you.” Varania said with a soft smile. “I don’t want Fenris annoyed at me for interrupting his fun.”

“Fenris told me to go and talk to you. Besides, I think that Sirad will have him distracted enough that he won’t remember to be annoyed.” He grinned, unrepentant at how inappropriate he was being. 

“Maker you two, er three I swear.” Varania said in fond exasperation.

“It’s one of the many reasons to love us.” Anders wiped at her eyes with his thumb. “No matter what you decide, we’ll support you.” 

“I know, I’m glad for it too. Thank you, brother.” Varania gave him a brief smile before she shooed him out of her room and back to his husband and Sirad. 

When Anders came back silently into the room, it was to find Fenris already deep inside Sirad, the slender elf rising and falling above him, his hands braced on Fenris’ chest.

Fenris was too caught up in pleasuring Sirad to notice Anders return. He'd leaned up to worry the other elf’s ears, his voice a low rumble as he moaned filthy things to him.

Sirad’s breath escaped him on a moan, his body writhing on top of Fenris, working the other elf’s cock in and out of him. “More,” he rasped in Tevene.

“Well now…” Anders’ hands went to his clothes and pulled them off, hopping on one foot, then the other to tear his boots off.

“Greedy, so greedy, my Archon,” Fenris murmured in Sirad’s ear before he pressed harder into his lover.

Anders was hard and ready by the time he got all of his clothes off. He wouldn’t necessarily admit it aloud, but he did like to watch Fenris with others, and the way his husband’s face changed as pleasure washed over him. He stood next to the lounge and threaded his fingers in Fenris’ hair, turning his head to the side, and rubbed the tip of his cock against the elf’s slightly parted lips. 

Fenris opened his mouth so Anders could slide his cock in as he fucked Sirad stupid.

Anders fell forward, his free hand slapping down on the back of the lounge to hold him upright. He groaned as his cock was enveloped by wet, sucking heat. turning his head, his lips met Sirad’s in a bruising kiss, the two men panting out their pleasure.

Fenris wanted to groan but he was too busy getting his mouth filled. Instead he moaned around Anders cock as he fucked Sirad faster and harder.

Breaking the kiss off with a gasp, Sirad leaned back, bracing his hands on Fenris’ knees, and spreading his legs wider. He ground down on Fenris, his head dropping back on a long, drawn out moan. 

The warrior looked up at his husband briefly before he closed his eyes and let Anders direct him. He could feel his orgasm building but couldn’t speak to warn them.

“Are you ready for me, Warden Fenris, “ Anders rasped. He thrust slowly to show his husband what he wanted.

Fenris pulled back and gasped for air before he answered. “Yes...ser.” he moaned before he opened his mouth again.

The moment he felt Fenris’ accept what was coming, Anders began to thrust into the elf’s mouth, going deeper and deeper each time. His head dropped down between his shoulder, his eyes moving from the sight of Fenris taking every inch of his cock, to the way that his husband’s erection disappeared inside Sirad while the Archon writhed on top of him. The chorus of their groans filled the room, and Anders could feel the tight spiral between his legs threatening to snap.

Fenris’ eyes rolled back in his head as he fought his orgasm, wanting the other men to come first. He tried to say he was ready but Anders had him in a way where all he could do was take what his husband gave him.

And when Anders gave it to him, the mage hissed out Fenris’ name between gritted teeth, his cock flexing, each pulse sending a new wave of pleasure through him that had his body trembling from the force. 

When he pulled back, droplets splattered on Fenris’ lips and cheek. “Perfect,” Sirad managed to moan before his body shuddered and he ground down one last time on Fenris, drawing his climax out, while his eyes were locked on Fenris’ face. 

The elf moaned as he felt Sirad climax and clamp down on him, which made him finally tip over the edge, calling both men’s names as he filled the other elf with his spend. “This is how I’ll die, not darkspawn or sword...but sex.” he mumbled.

Sirad dropped down to drape himself on Fenris’ chest. He squeezed his ass together gently, and then tilted his head up to kiss the other elf, tasting Anders on his lips. 

“Good way to die,” Anders said with a weak laugh. 

“Put that on my gravestone.” Fenris said tiredly as he slumped against the bed. “Let me rest, and you can go again.”

“Go again?” Sirad laughed lightly against Fenris’ chest. “If there is one thing I miss about being a Grey Warden, it’s the stamina.”

“You have the advantage over us, serrah Light Warrior.” Anders walked into the bedroom to retrieve soapy flannels for them.

“It’s alright, I might just pass out as it is.” Fenris mumbled. “Getting old, or you two are too much for me.” 

Anders snorted when he came back in the room. “I’m older than both of you so what does that make me?” 

“A sexy older man?” asked Sirad wickedly. He sat up with a groan and pulled away from Fenris to clean himself off

“My sexy older man.” Fenrus said sleepily. “M’ older actually, found my bill of sale.”

“Wait, what?” Anders paused in cleaning Fenris off. “How old are you? I’m twenty-nine.”.

“Thirty three, if I counted right. I’ll show you.. it’s in my desk.” Fenris opened his eyes and grimaced at the feel of cooled spunk on his face. “Next time...wipe my face off first.”

Ander produced another soapy flannel and wiped at Fenris’ cheek. “Yes, ser. I always try to listen to my elders.” 

Sirad burst out in laughter, his arms wrapped around his stomach 

“Shut it…” Fenris snarled half-heartedly. “Shouldn’t have told you if you were going to tease me.”

“When is your birthday?” Anders asked. “we will have to celebrate it now.” 

Sirad straightened and wiped his eyes. 

“Five...Cloudreach...something.” Fenris said half-awake. “Papers in desk...look.”

“I’ll look tomorrow,” Anders yawned. 

“Can I stay here with the two of you tonight?” Sirad asked. He gathered the dirty flannels and waited.

“Sure..” Fenris rolled over in an attempt to get up. “Fuck...someone help me up.”

Anders took Fenris’ hand and helped the elf to his feet. They followed Sirad into the bedroom and the archon rinsed out the flannels before he joined them in the large bed, Fenris in the middle with the other two men curled up on either side. 

“Mmm, warm...mmmf.” Fenris muttered as he kicked the covers away and tried to keep cool. “Hairy...ass...human.”

“Hey!” Anders said in mock affront. “I’m not nearly as hairy as Aedan is.” 

“There are bear cubs that aren’t as hairy as Aedan.” Fenris mumbled before he put his face in the pillow and went quiet.

Sirad snorted into his pillow. “I’ve always wondered if--”

“I’m just going to stop you right there,” Anders said, his voice thick with sleep. “Aedan is still a warden, and when we were wardens we could barely handle him. Tell him he doesn’t want to sleep with Aedan, love.” 

“Don’t wanna...do that. Felt it for days after; and that was with warden stamina. He’d break you.” Fenris warned.

“Spoilsports,” Sirad muttered without heat. 

Anders waved his hand and snuffed out the candles in the room, leaving the only light from the fireplace. “Get some sleep you two.” 

The only sound of protest from Fenris was a low snore as he fell deeply asleep. He didn’t move again until morning, when he felt Sirad’s grip on him tighten as he tried to move.

“Comfy,” Sirad muttered against Fenris’ throat.

“Not a pillow.” Fenris replied as he tried to squirm free. 

“You better let him up,” Anders called from the bathing chamber. “He can be cranky in the morning before he’s had his tea and breakfast.” 

Fenris finally pulled away and stumbled towards the privy, as he tried to wake up fully. He came back and flopped face first in the bed with a groan. “Sore...everything aches, and I didn’t even get fucked to feel this tired.”

Sirad tripped his fingers up Fenris’ bare ass. “Maybe we could talk Anders into fixing that,” he purred. 

“After I’ve had breakfast...or maybe you can bring me something in bed.” Fenris said as he sighed and arched into Sirad’s touch. 

“Is my bride asking me for favors on our wedding day?” Anders yelled out from the other room. 

“Your _husband_ might just go get breakfast alone if you call him your bride again.” Fenris called out. He flopped onto his back and stared up at Sirad. “Though the Archon could give us a wedding present.” 

“Oh?” Sirad said archly, a slow smile on his lips. 

“We have to spend most of the day getting everyone,” Anders said as he came out of the chamber. He rubbed a hand against his freshly shaven jaw. 

“That’s a new look for you,” Sirad said. “I approve.” 

“What? I can try and shave and look presentable sometimes.” 

“You mean Cadewyn and I have to ferry people around.” Fenris said as he sat up and headed for the bath. “Can one of you order breakfast?”

“I’ll do it,” Anders offered. 

Fenris uttered a tired word of thanks as he passed Anders, then swatted him on the ass as he went by. “That’s for that bride remark.”

Anders let out a surprised yelp and then laughed. “I deserved that. I’ll be back with some breakfast.” He gave them a small wave and left the room.   
Fenris grinned as he slipped into the bath with a happy sigh, he was excited for them to renew their vows, but nervous about Varania and her news. Especially if someone pressed her to drink since she couldn’t. He decided to worry about it later, he had a long day ahead and not much time to linger in the bath as much as he wanted to. 

The elven warden came out to a full tray of his favorites, while Sirad was practically in Anders lap as he fed the Warden-Commander bites of his breakfast. “Leave some for me, it is our wedding night...again.” 

Sirad slowly drew the fork out from between Anders’ lips. He leaned forward and kissed the other mage before climbing off of him. 

“I didn’t mean right this second, just leave him with enough energy for tonight.” Fenris laughed as he polished off a thick oat cake covered in honey. “Unless you mean to give us a different gift?”

“I do have a gift in mind this evening, but I want to make sure I won’t be intruding on anything special you two had planned,” Sirad said as he sauntered over naked towards Fenris.

“Depends, I’m not sure what Anders wants tonight but perhaps you can give us your gift tomorrow if he has plans?” Fenris said as he eyed the naked elf that climbed into his lap, plucked his fork from his hand and started to feed him as well.

“Do you remember what I had asked of you several months ago?” Sirad picked up a cloth napkin and carefully dabbed at Fenris’ lips before he offered him another bite from the fork. “It had to do with the Archon’s Seat.” 

Fenris’ eyes widened as he opened his mouth. “Yeah...I remember.” he mumbled after he’d swallowed. “What about Anders?”

“Anders has been hurt as much, but in different way, as we have by the actions of past Archons. He’s more than invited to be there too.” 

“What now?” Anders asked, his hand paused in reaching out for his tea.

“Fancy a ride on the archon, in his throne?” Fenris said before Sirad slipped another forkful of food in his mouth.

“I uh…” Anders started to laugh. He abruptly stopped when he saw the looks on their faces. “You’re serious.”

“It occurred to me a long time ago that it’s my throne now, and I can do what and who I wish in it,” Sirad said idly. “I met the former Archon once before my enslavement. Right in that very room. When Leth and I were taken he…” He placed a forkful of food against Fenris’ lips. “It’s my damned throne. If I want every guard in the spire to come and take me one by one, then I will.”

Anders held up his hands. “Hey, you’ll get no arguments from me. There has to be some perks for being a ruler.” 

“I wish we had time for a shag now, you keep rubbing your ass on me and you know full well what it’s doing to me.” Fenris moaned before he was silenced by another serving of his breakfast.

“But you’re one of my favorite rides,” Sirad breathed into Fenris’ ear. “Besides, if I hear that you made Anders happy tonight, I’ll reward you tomorrow.” 

“Is that a promise, Archon Sirad?” Fenris said softly as he let his hands trail down the other elf’s back, just enough so he left light trails from his nails. “Maker I want you right now, but anticipation will make it so, much, better.” 

“It will,” Sirad agreed. “And you should know I always keep my promises. What kind of Archon would I be if I didn’t?” 

“Maker.” Anders rolled his eyes to the ceiling. “I hate to be the one to interrupt such tantalizing banter, but we need to get going.” 

“Very well, I’m going to hold you to your promise Archon.” Fenris regretfully plucked Sirad off his lap, but gave him a long kiss before he stood. “See you later.” the elf rasped before he headed to the wardrobe.

Sirad sighed and went to gather his clothes. “Rhys promised me he would be here in a few hours, so I need to go and get ready for his visit anyway.” 

“Don’t forget you two have a wedding to attend later.” Anders laughed. “Poor Rhys.”

“Don’t pity him,” Sirad said archly. “I keep him very happy when I see him.” 

“That’s the point.” Anders grinned. “Don’t kill him with too much happiness.” 

Sirad gave Anders a playful scowl and finished getting dressed. “Everyone keeps accusing me of wanting to kill people with sex. I assure you that death is the last thing on my mind.” 

“You might not want that, but it’s damn near true. Just make sure you have energy for us tomorrow. Now if you’ll excuse me, I’ve got some transporting to do once I find Cadewyn.” Fenris gave Anders a searing kiss before he headed out to find his brother in arms.

**  
The main hall of the keep had been light with hundreds of candles. The Grey Wardens of Tevinter, and the servants had all come for the ceremony, as well as Anders and Fenris’ friends and family. 

Fenris paced nervously in the small room as he awaited his father to walk him out and to Anders. He kept palming the amulets in his pocket nervously as he recited lines in his head, what he wanted to say on their third trip down the aisle. Well, second by his reckoning; he didn’t count the time stolen by Fen’Harel.

Lethander entered and smiled at his son, who looked good in charcoal grey leather with white trim, done in the style of Arlathan. “You look good son, are you ready?”

“Yes...no….yes.” Fenris said as he continued to pace.

Aedan straightened his dress blues, and then turned to place his hands on Fenris’ shoulders in order to get him to stop. “You’ll be fine,” he encouraged. 

“I’m nervous, there are so many people out there. What if I fuck up my vows or worse? Faint?” Fenris said as he looked to his friend then his father. “If I start to faint one of you catch me.”

“I would be more worried about Anders being nervous and being well… Anders.” Aedan cupped Fenris’ cheek. “You’ll be fine,” he said again.

“You say that now, you won’t say that when I fall at your feet.” Fenris mumbled as he tried to still his hands.

“Son, you’ve done this before. Everyone out there is gathered because they want to see you two join again and be happy. If nothing else, stare at Anders, keep his gaze and you will be fine. I love you both and if you do faint, I’ll catch you before you can smash your face on the floor.” Lethander gave his child a grin and a kiss on the forehead for luck. “Come on, your husband is waiting.”

Together, Aedan and Lethander led Fenris out of the room and towards the main hall. When they entered, the crowd of people parted, opening a path to the center of the room where Anders awaited.

Fenris stared straight ahead as he walked with Aedan on one side, Lethander on the other. He didn't stop until his father had given him over to Anders.

"Hi..." he said quietly as he gripped his husbands hands tightly in his.

“Hi,” Anders said a bit too brightly. “You know, for a minute I had the wild idea that we could just leave right now and go and do this without everyone staring at us like this. I’m never one to shy away from an audience, but still…” He threw a nervous glanced behind him to the throng that had gathered. 

"Let's go then. I can take us back you the Vigil." Fenris said with a glint in his eye as he let his brands glow.

Anders stared at his husband, and then a snort escaped him that grew into full blown laughter. “Thank you , love, but no.” 

“Are you two ready?” Sirad asked after he had delicately cleared his throat. Anders and Fenris had asked him earlier in the day if he would officiate the wedding. 

"Yeah...let's do this before I pass out." Fenris said quietly.

Sirad’s lips twitched as he fought a smile at fenris’ words. The two fo them had been married more than once, and Sirad would have thought they would be used to it by now. But it just went to show that there were some things a person never got over being nervous about. 

Speaking of, Sirad still wasn’t used to having so much attention sent his way wherever he went. But he had been trained well by his father, and held his head up. He cleared his throat and began to speak in High Tevene, his voice clear with authority.

Fenris straightened up, his gaze soft as he gazed at Anders with love. He grinned as he felt Anders thumb rub over the empty spot on his ring finger as they awaited their turn to speak.

Lethander grinned as he stood with Aedan and leaned over to translate for his commander.

When Sirad was finished with announcing to the room Fenris and Anders’ intentions to be joined together for all eternity, before their friends and family, he gave Anders an expectant look. 

Anders cleared his throat a few times, his voice thick with emotion. “I love you,” he started. “I love you more than I thought I would love anyone, selfish creature that I am. I’ll marry you like this every day for the rest of our lives if I need to in order to prove just how much you mean to me and how much I’m not afraid of letting people know.” 

He reached into a cleverly hidden pocket in his robes and pulled out Fenris’ ring. He’s had it changed during the day, a rush job done by the keep’s blacksmith, but still no less perfection for all the hurry. The word ‘carissimi’ had been engraved with a florid script. It wasn’t hidden on the inside, but on the outside where anyone, but especially Fenris could see it. 

“I don’t have a House other than the one you have given me. I don’t have any sigils or even a surname without you. But I do have me to give to you.” 

Fenris swallowed as he held his hand out for Anders to slip the ring back on his finger. He blinked as he tried to contain the urge to throw himself in Anders arms, audience be damned. 

"I love you and I will happily take you for all our days. Thank you my heart, mi carissimi. "

When the ring was back on Fenris’ finger, Anders lifted his hand to his lips and kissed the ring reverently. 

“Fenris,” Sirad urged with a smile. 

Fenris reached into his pocket and pulled out the fine silverite chain that held the amulet he'd had made from the remains of the dais. He placed his hand over Anders, clasping them altogether as he spoke.

"Anders, I am beyond lucky, blessed and grateful for you in my life. I've learned what it is to live, to learn, to understand joy, pain, happiness and sorrow, and most importantly what it is to love, at your side.

"You've helped me to grow, to be the man that stands here with you. ready to devote my heart to you mi carissimi, my all. For that I wish to gift you with a piece of my past, a piece you helped me deal with and move forward. I want you at my side for all our days, I wish to build a future with you, and today again I pledge myself to you for all our days, in health and illness, in every way I can give myself to you if you will take this symbol and keep it close to your heart. "

“Of course I will, love. With all of our days.” Anders bent down and let Fenris slip the amulet over his head. The mage glanced down at the thing that Fenris had had made out something that had caused him so much pain. It was beautiful, and that he had given it to Anders, who gave him happiness, spoke more of Fenris’ healing than anything else could. 

"I've made a matching one for myself, if you would honor me by putting it on me love." Fenris held out his amulet, a small wolf head, wreathed in vines. Anders amulet was the warden sigil, framed by vines and a healer's staff.

Anders blinked rapidly in order to keep tears at bay. He gave Fenris a watery smile and slipped the amulet over his husband’s head. “Love you,” Anders choked out. 

"I love you, more than life." Fenris' voice hitched and he gave up on keeping his own tears at bay.

“You have accepted each other with love and an open heart,” Sirad said in High Tevene. “For all of your days, I re-confirm you as husbands to each other.” 

The moment Sirad was done speaking Anders cupped Fenris’ face in his hands and leaned down to give him a deep kiss.

Fenris pulled back to breathe, then kissed Anders again to cheers and whistles. He grinned as he pulled back. "I love you."

“Will you marry me again tomorrow?” Anders asked. “Because I was serious, I’ll do this every day.” 

"Sure, soon as we shag Sirad stupid on his throne." Fenris quipped.

Anders’ eyes widened and he glanced back at the crowd to see if anyone had heard. He breathed a sigh of relief when he realized that no one had heard him except for Sirad over the cheering of the crowd. 

"Lead us out beloved?" Fenris said shortly as he held his hand up for Anders to take.

Anders threaded their fingers together and they turned to the cheering crowd. Anders gave them a nervous wave before he and Fenris moved to walk to the dining hall. 

Fenris glanced at his sister as they went past, a brilliant smile for her and a wave. He didn't stop smiling until they were at the door to the side door dining hall, where they waited to be announced and do one last entry before they could sit and relax.

Anders and Fenris greeted everyone as they came into the dining hall. When all were seated, Aedan was the one who announced the two of them. His deep voice booming. The hall erupted in more cheers, and Anders grinned widely. 

Fenris couldn't help the smile he gave everyone, including Zevran when he slipped behind them to give his own gifts.

“Open them when you are alone, yes?” Zevran said with a sly wink. 

Anders watched the elf saunter off. “I’m afraid to open it now,” he whispered to Fenris. 

"I want to open them now. " Fenris replied

Aedan clapped his hand on Fenris’ shoulder. “Trust me, I was with him when he bought these. “Open them when you’re alone.” 

“Alright, I trust you.” Fenris leaned up and kissed Aedan on the cheek. “Thank you, for everything. For not giving up on me, even when I was at my worst.” he watched Aedan and Zevran head off to their places before he gave Anders another brilliant smile.

Lethander sat with Varania on one side, Cadewyn, Velanna and Daer on the other. He didn’t miss how her gaze strayed to the baby then to Velanna, with no real heat or anger. “You alright Varania?”

“Hmm, yes. Well no, but this isn’t the time to talk about it. I need to talk to Zevran once the party winds down. Then I’ll come to you, if it’s alright.”

“Of course, you’re my daughter I’m always here for you.” Lethander gave her a brief hug before he turned to dig into his meal. He didn’t miss that she passed on the wine that flowed freely. He chewed thoughtfully as he considered what could be bothering his child. He watched her shove away her plate before she got up and made her way out of the hall just quickly enough to get away but not seem like she was in a rush. 

“Well I’ll be damned.” Lethander said quietly.

“What?” Cadewyn asked as he took Daer gently in his arms.

“I’ll tell you later, I’d hate to guess and be wrong.” Lethander gave his lover a smile and grinned at his tiny little girl, their tiny little girl he corrected himself.

Velanna pressed her lips shut from telling her lovers that Varania had confided in her about her pregnancy. She was the only woman other than Anders’ mother in the keep that had had a baby, and after several heart to hearts, and one argument, they were both slowly mending fences. 

“I’ll find her later, for now, let’s show this sweetheart her brother-in-law.” Lethander cooed at Daer and smiled even though he knew she couldn't’ tell him apart from anyone else, he was still excited to have such a young one around again; especially since he’d missed a large part of Varania’s childhood.

Velanna folded her arms and gave him a mock glare. “This is their second or third wedding, I think she might have already met her brother-in-law,” she teased.

“You know what I meant.” Lethander said as he took Daer from Cadewyn and headed for his son.

Velanna slipped her fingers through Cadewyn’s, and then leaned her head against his shoulder. “I’m glad he’s so happy. Are you happy, Cade?” 

“Yes, it’s strange to hold such a tiny life in my hands. She’s so small, I worry I will not be good at this. At least Lethander has raised children before.” Cadewyn said as he leaned over to kiss her on the cheek.

“I’m constantly worried I’m going to do the wrong thing,” she admitted. “At least you and I can grow together in our understanding.” 

“He’ll be a good guide, I just hope he doesn’t spoil her too much.” Cadewyn said softly as he watched Fenris take Daer in his arms carefully as not to jostle her. “He’s a ferocious warrior, yet terrified of that tiny babe.”

An indelicate snort escaped Velanna. “I know he and I are slowly making a lasting peace between us, but I still find it funny when I see that expression on his face. It also lets me know that she will have a good protector and older brother in him.” 

“Don’t tease him to his face, else that fragile peace will shatter. Come on, let’s rescue him from the terrifying child so they can get on with their celebration.” Cadewyn laughed as he rose to greet them and take Daer before Fenris fainted or something.

Anders pulled Fenris close to him with one hand around his husband’s waist after he was rescued by Cadewyn. “We came through,” he whispered. 

“Yeah, we did. I’m so damned happy right now. I never…” Fenris choked up and leaned against Anders as he regained his composure. “I never thought I’d have this, thank you.” he kissed his husband again to a chorus of cheers and whistles that he soundly ignored until he had to pull back for air. “I think we need to retire for the night.”

“Do we now?” Anders asked archly. He gave Fenris a playful kiss. “And thank you, love.” 

“Welcome, come on before I throw you over this table and give everyone a show.” Fenris’ eyes were dark and his expression nearly feral as he tugged at Anders.

“Just you and me,” Anders whispered. “Sirad can give us his present tomorrow. Right now. I want just you and me.” He tugged Fenris and the two slipped out of the dining hall, hand in hand. 

“Just us, tomorrow we enjoy our Archon’s company. Tonight, we’ll see what Zevran got us.” Fenris laughed as he led them to their rooms, threw the bolt on the door and leered at his husband. “I’ve been waiting for this all day.”

“I think we’ve both been waiting for longer than that.” Anders cupped Fenris’ face gently in his hands and leaned down for a languid kiss, their need and love for each other spoken with each touch of their lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Varania and Zevran decided to keep the child, and wound up with a happy, healthy son that she insisted they name Leto the Second. Daer and Lucen wound up as playmates, and were underfoot more often than not between Velanna, Cadewyn and Morrigan when she visited the Minrathous Keep.
> 
> All the children flourished as they were cared for by various uncles, siblings, and parents. Zevran proved himself to be a better father than he’d expected, especially with Lethander and others to help him. 
> 
> Soon the Minrathous Keep settled into a routine, one that kept them going for years. Until there were three unruly teens let loose among their parents, relatives and other denizens of the Keep. That however, is a tale for another time. 
> 
> ~~
> 
> Thank you all so much for coming along on this ride with us!
> 
> Cheers,  
> psikitty & cypher


End file.
